Leader of the Family of D
by Nazai117
Summary: The Family of D. is scattered around the world. Names have ascended from their clan to be legendary, and hold power throughout time. But what if someone of the Head Family were to unite them and bring them from the shadows? What if it was time to show the world that their still strong by their name and clan. OP, Wild, Smarter, Different DF Luffy. Harem and Crossover elements.
1. Prologue: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter Leader of the Family of D. Now I'll be honest with you, I've watched and read the manga, so I thought why not give this second story a try. I hope you like it as i add pieces of my own ideas to it. First off, things here will not be able to be explained fully as I will do my best to explain in later chapters with more stuff being touched upon, as I've made some changes and will continue to do so for grammar. NOTE: ****CHAPTERS ALL THE WAY UP TO 21 WILL BE A BIT ROCKY IN TERMS OF GRAMMAR, WRITING, AND DIALOGUE, though everything after that should look much smoother and cleaner along with becoming more in-depth. So, I hope you get up to that point and stay for the long ride that this story will become.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

_'...' Character thoughts_

**"..." Attacks**

**_'...'__ Na_rrator**

**Prologue: To You, In 5000 Years, The Golden Age of Piracy Begins, Romance Dawn.**

* * *

_**_I_t is said that when the those of D. are born into the world, they are of a special blood that has transcended from the centuries of old to present day. Those who have the will to do, and act on what others don't. From either shaping the era to be one of great adventure, to being one of great chaos, or for a hero to rise. **_

_**But maybe the Era of Return is upon the world now. **_

_**Above all else, Freedom is what**** all D.'s have wanted from the world. As such, The Will of D. is returning to this world in a powerful tide. And that is where our story begins, many years ago which lead on to present day.**_

* * *

**\- 5000 Years Ago -**

In a small kingdom before it's rise to power. One man, who holds the position of leading his people lays upon his deathbed. So as he does lay on his deathbed, he has company there with him in his final moments, as his family is around him in his final moments. With this said, the King of this small kingdom is getting his final business in place before he passes on.

"Is everything I've commanded been finished?" asks the King, coughing a bit after finishing his words.

"Yes father It's done, the stone tablet with your instructions for the future is complete. Made with the same stone used to create the Poneglyphs in order to stop anyone from altering it's contents." says the First born son, informing his father.

"We have also helped the Oharan's plant what they will call the **Tree of Knowledge**. A place where everything will be recorded to the end of time." says the First born daughter, giving her report after her older brother.

"We've also found out that some of clan have decided to isolate themselves, and live in peace." says the Second born son.

"The plans made in preparation to expand our borders further into neighboring lands, and islands not inhabited by anyone has finally reached it's final stages. As many who live inside our kingdom want to explore the world further." says the Second born daughter.

"Some amongst our clan also want to conquer other nations and people. With the purpose of having more power over others in their cruel way to be the rulers of this world." says the Third born son.

"Overall, everything you've commanded of us is done. But we're worried that once your gone things will fall apart and without a successor, it will only worsen the situation for the kingdom and our clan as a whole." says the Third born daughter sad, and worried for the future.

"Good very good." says the King finding peace that his final commands were finished.

"Father I don't understand, why did you command us to do all of this? It's almost like you've seen what some of the future will hold." says the First born son, still confused on why they were responsible of completing these tasks.

"I have." says the King, shocking his children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. "I'm a 120 year old man. I've seen this world for what I could and through out my life since I reached the age of 50, I've been making preparations for those of our clan to prosper. No matter what time or era, I won't allow us to be forgotten in this world." says the King, finishing as he started coughing again but with some blood getting on the napkin in his hand.

"Father!/Grandfather!/Great Grandfather!" says all of the King's family that are present, while also visibly worried.

"It's alright, don't be sad over this." says the King in a calm tone, trying to reassure his family in the short time before them.

"Why shouldn't we?!" says the second son, yelling out of worry with some tears escaping his eyes, as he had also tried to stop them.

Only for his father to grab his hand. Immediately causing his second born child to stop his failed attempts.

"I may have taught you to be strong, but there are some things you can't hide or be strong for and this is one of them." says his father, the King. "It would seem my time in this world is finished, and I can finally see your mother again. I've lived a long life without much regret, but there are things I could have been better with when it came to all of you." says the King, as he notices something through his senses.

Aura's of sadness coming from everyone present in the room. Alongside the smell of their tears. All the while noticing that the family is deeply saddened by the fact that their father's time is coming to an end in this world.

Which is why the King himself let out a very tired sigh, before speaking once again.

"You may shed tears now, but you will come to know one day that their is no greater victory than to fall from this world a free man or woman. Always remember that." says the King to his family, as the skies darken and a bit of thunder is heard.

"We will Father." says the Second born daughter with much determination present in her voice, causing her father to nod as he spoke again.

"You my children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, in no matter what era your descendants will fan the flame of our rise. If we are destroyed or scattered than the world will remember us one way or another." says the King as he goes into a coughing fit with his children worried. "All of you, please forgive me for being so hard on you growing up. It was never my intention to hurt you, but just to make you strong without me so that I wouldn't worry on my deathbed, and honestly I can say I was successful in that. So please forgive me." says the King resting a bit as he reaches his hand out for his first born.

"Father, please be at peace. You did well in raising us, so don't fault yourself for that." says the First born son, assuring his father of that as he spoke once more. "I promise. We all promise. That we will do right by your name and clan, as you would have expected from the start." says the First born son, making this vow upon his father's deathbed, as the King took this chance to speak in acknowledgment of these words.

"This is my Final Testament, and Will as the progenitor of D. I entrust this world to all of you, but my First born, I entrust the future of our clan to you. Please...lead the Monkey D. name well. Alongside the other families who bear the D. as well, and may it...keep you strong." says the King, struggling to speak with all his strength...

As he finally passes on from the world...

And with this said and done, an interesting soul with a story of his own passes from the world. As the skies above darken further, with the rain starting to come down heavily. But while also, leaving behind saddened children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, who would spread the D. throughout the world as time would pass on. With numerous descendants taking on what the world would throw at them.

Leaving this to only be but a small part of the tale that was to come, which most certainly would shape the future...

* * *

**\- So Many Years Later -**

It was a very hot day, and sticky as well. As people were gathered down on main street towards the square on the island called Loguetown. All the while as one man, who was shackled from his hands to toe, walked the street like it was a victory parade. Many in awe at his presence.

Wealth, Fame, Power. _Gol D. Roger_ had attained this and everything else the world had to offer. Which was why...

He was facing his final moments before death...

But he had acted like it was his coronation to the throne he had gotten.

_'Destiny. Fate. Dreams. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life. These things shall not vanish from the earth.' _thought Roger, as he remembered the words he had said so many countless times, while currently walking up the staircase leading to the Execution Platform with a smile ever present on his face.

Reached the top, he had stopped in his stride. Before the two executioners at the top, started sweating a bit. Due to the overwhelming pressure of this legendary pirate, still having the grin plastered on his face.

Only to then at attention looking at him.

"Do you have any final words to say?" asks the First Executioner on his left side, as Roger looked to him now.

"Would you mind taking these off? Their beginning to chafe me quite a bit. Please?" asks Roger in a polite tone of voice.

"I can't do that." says the First Executioner, sounding stern as his body language had betrayed him.

"Were am I going to run?...that's alright." says Roger, giving up as his momentary response was met with silence. "I guess I'm on my own for this one." says Roger, walking towards the center of the platform in order to sit down, as he looked out over the square to see the people beneath him with some he noticed immediately. "Alright, let's get this over with." says Roger, sounding a bit tired of this charade, as the executioners crossed their blades with Roger still possessing a smile on his face with everyone watching very intently.

As for a few moments, everything was quiet with the crowd looking up while speaking amongst themselves. Though it was very short lived, as one person in the crowd decided to yell and ask a question he had for Roger, who was at the top of the platform.

A question that would define the world's very future...

"Hey! Pirate King! Tell us where in the hell you've hidden all your treasure! Is it in the **Grand Line** or someplace else?!" asks the Male Citizen, yelling up to the platform as many had looked to him along with the executioners, as he continued speaking. "You found it didn't you?!" asks the man, yelling again.

Now causing one of the executioners to yell out in order to stop the minor disruption to the execution.

"You there! Shut up!" says the Second Executioner on Roger's right side.

"The legendary treasure! The **One Piece**!" says the man, yelling out once again with the words echoing through the square.

Leaving Roger to begin chuckling, only for it to turn into full blown laughter, as everyone was deathly silent. As Roger decided to answer the question in his own little, but so very powerful way.

"You want my treasure?!" shouts Roger, asking his question out to the crowd.

"Just shut your mouth." says the Second Executioner, turning to Roger quickly now.

"You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place! Now you just have to find it!" says Roger, continuing to yell out to the people in defiance so he could give his answer.

"Execute." says the same, Second Executioner, as both him and the other stab through Roger killing him.

As many were shocked by the words he spoke, the crowd cheered at this news as the sky darkened above for it to start to rain. As people who heard what they needed to hear from this spectacle started to leave or pay respects in their own way, some had their own thoughts on what was said.

"This is the beginning. A new era has finally dawned." says a man laughing, who is also known as Doflamingo, noticeable by his light pink feather coat which is the most distinct feature of all.

As one young man cries, wearing a red clown nose.

Leaving another, who is also a young man with eyes that resemble a hawk's, and wears a cross necklace to look on at this scene with a serious expression present on his face.

While an older man with a cigar placed in his mouth looks on quietly, as people cheer.

As a fourth individual with pale skin and horns protruding from the sides of his forehead, and stitches running vertically, decides to look on by doing to same as the one before him. In silence for the now deceased Pirate King.

With the fifth individual, who was a young man with red hair and a straw hat, tipped his hat in respect. Alongside covering his tears, having one thought present in his mind...

_'__Farewell, Captain.' _thought the red haired young man, who was currently in tears.

_'So another D. falls. Leaving a new era for those to follow. We'll Roger, your legacy will not be forgotten amongst the world and our clan.' _thought one man in a green cloak with his hood up, as he walked away from the square in silence with a stern expression present on his face.

Leaving people to their cheering, as many would rush to his challenge in order to take the treasure Roger had attained. Along with this, many around the world would hear the news. As they also had ambitions of their own for the future on the horizon. Even those in Impel Down heard the news with a rival of the Pirate King hearing it as well from his cell. All with the same thought...

That a new pirate era had begun...

Some deciding to fade into obscurity for a time and some willing to follow their own path. Loguetown was the birthplace of Gol D. Roger. With this, the marines decided it would be an appropriate place to execute the Pirate King right at the place of his birth along with it's position being in the weakest sea of the Four Blues.

Fitting for the King of the Pirates but also for the Marines, who had tried to snuff out the Pirate Era with this execution, only to fail and fan the flame on for the next generation.

* * *

_**_Th_e death of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger otherwise known as Gold Roger, raised the curtain on the Great Pirate Era! The news spread around the world.**_

_** The people understood that the seas would get a lot rougher from that point on but as it was said before by the progenitor: "In no matter what era your descendants will fan the flame of our rise. If we are destroyed or scattered than the world will remember us one way or another." **_

_**This was true as the world would see a new person rise, who would too fan the flame of their rise once more.**_

* * *

**\- Years After Roger's Death -**

In a bar called the party bar in Foosha Village on Dawn Island which is part of the Goa Kingdom. A group of pirates were seen partying, drinking, and overall having a good time.

Sitting at the bar in a stool was a seven year old boy, named Monkey D. Luffy and next to him was a man who had red hair. And wore an all familiar straw hat.

"Cheers you guys!" says the voice of a man on the crew, as he clinks glasses with two others, mugs filled with sake in celebration.

"To Luffy's guts and our great journey!" says another man of this crew, doing the same by celebrating, as many across the bar celebrate and fight over meet.

Luffy overall is a young boy, who possesses black hair that is flecked by traces of pure white coming in through the rest of his hair. As it can be assumed that this most likely came from his mother, as the tips at ends of his hair were a color of blood red.

Proof of his D. lineage, along with having one of their key features being a star-shaped birthmark connected by the D above their left shoulder blade. As the red tips of the hair had only appear in a few generations. Leaving his facial appearance to be quite normal.

Though on the other-hand, he does possess a scar-like birthmark at the left side of his forehead, and a band-aid under his left eye for a wound that was quite recent. Which would to end up scarring all the same. _**(An: See Picture Of Story.)**_

"Ah, it didn't hurt at all Shanks!" says Luffy with tears in his eyes, and a smile present on his face trying to appear brave.

Due to some time earlier ago, Luffy had attempted to prove to the pirate crew that he could join them on their adventures. Leading the boy to stab himself in the face, just under his left eye. Which only went to throw the captain of this lively crew into a panic.

"That's a lie, and you know it." says the man, now identified as Shanks, speaking to Luffy in a matter of fact tone as he continued speaking. "Don't do something reckless like that again." says Shanks in a stern voice.

"But I'm not scared of getting hurt! Take me on your next voyage! I wanna be a pirate too!" says Luffy in an excited tone, as Shanks laughed at him a bit.

"As if you could ever be a pirate!" says Shanks, finding this all to amusing. "It's a fatal flaw for a pirate to be an _anchor_!" says Shanks continuing to laugh now, while referring to Luffy by his nickname.

"I'll be okay, as long as I stay on the ship! Plus, I can swim and I can fight too!" says Luffy, still trying to convince Shanks, as he turned back to the food on his plate. "I'm well-trained so my punches are like pistols!" says Luffy in his still excited tone of voice, now going through punching motions at the air in front of him.

"Oh really? Pistols?" asks Shanks with a bored expression, sounding very unconvinced with a hand to his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asks Luffy shouting, now a bit angry at the lack of enthusiasm from the Pirate Captain.

And with this being said, another one of the pirates named Lucky Roo came up in order to speak now.

"He means your too young, Luffy." says Lucky Roo, telling Luffy the reason.

"He's right. We got others on the crew older than you." says Yasopp, making Luffy get angry even more.

"Please I'm not a kid! I'm old enough!" says Luffy, yelling in defiance.

"Calm down Luffy. Here have some juice." says Shanks, as he gives Luffy the cup.

Luffy looks at it and notices that everyone present was waiting for something. So ultimately, he drinks it all and everyone laughs.

"I don't know one pirate, who drinks juice! Ahahahahaha!" says Shanks, laughing as do the others in his crew did the same as well.

"That's a dirty trick! You know what?! The jokes on you. At least I won't get scurvy! Tomato Head!" says Luffy, continuing to yell at Shanks.

As a vein popped out on said person's forehead. Causing Shanks to now grab Luffy by the collar of his shirt, as he spoke in response to such words.

"Tomato Head?! Is that what you called me?!" asks Shanks, shouting his question angrily, as Luffy wasn't even fazed by it.

"Your not deaf! That's exactly what I said! Even Makino knows it!" says Luffy, responding in the same tone of voice, making Shanks go pale with a cloud of depression coming over his head, as he had become extremely quiet.

"..."

"..."

"Touché." says Shanks, accepting this for now.

As someone took this moment to let themselves into the bar. Making Shanks put Luffy down in order to see who it was with his full attention placed on them now.

"Excuse me." says the voice a man coming in through the doors, as an X shaped scar was placed above his right eye.

While also having a small group of people standing next to him. For what could be assumed as a small crew, as the leader of this group had continued.

"So, these are the pirates we heard about? What a joke." says the man mocking them.

The crew present in the bar didn't say anything, as they were wondering what the man was getting at with this. Which was why, Makino had decided to greet them politely in order to know what their business was for showing up in her establishment.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" asks Makino with a smile, keeping her polite attitude in situation laid before her, as the leader of the group spoke.

"Were mountain bandits here to get ten barrels of sake, we didn't come to tear the place apart, we just came for what we asked for." says the Leader of the group, giving a straightforward answer.

As they were having that conversation, Luffy noticed a chest nearby with some sort of weird looking fruit inside of it that peeked Luffy's interest as he looked upon it. The fruit overall was red, but also had colors of gold in some places with purple present as well.

So in Luffy's brilliant judgement of logic, he ate the fruit. And while he was chewing said fruit, he noticed that something about the flavor made his face almost scrunch up. Now having one thought on what he was eating.

_'This is so gross! But hey, food is food so…I don't mind.'_ thought Luffy, finishing the fruit entirely now.

Before the sound of glass shattering brought Luffy's attention back over to the rest of the room now. In order to see Shanks on the floor, covered in _sake_ as the leader of the mountain bandits, who came in earlier was now sneered at Shanks. While at the same time, now looking down at him as he spoke.

"Just who do you think I am?! Don't think you can mock me! One bottle isn't enough for me and my crew!" says the Mountain Bandit Leader in a rage, which Luffy assumed was over _sake_.

Now realizing Shanks, and his crew did drink the place dry. So with this being known to Luffy, he saw that Shanks was completely ignored the man. And instead focused on the spilled contents of _sake_ all over the floor.

"Just great. Why did you do that? The floors all wet now." says Shanks sounding concerned, while ignoring the Mountain Bandit Leader.

As said leader decided to pulled out a wanted poster with face present on the paper. Only to begin ranting about being dangerous and how many people he's killed. As Shanks continued to not even regard the man, by turning to Makino with an apologetic look. As he began picking up shards of the broken bottle while deciding to speak now.

"I'm sorry about this, Makino. Do you have something I can clean it with?" asks Shanks, apologizing first before wanting to know if there was something to clean the small mess.

Leaving Makino to wave her hands, as she spoke in response to this question.

"It's alright! Really! I can clean it!" says Makino with a smile, nervously.

Leaving the man, who introduced himself as Higuma from the wanted poster to now have enough of this. Clicking his tongue while now deciding to pull his out his sword from the sheathe. As this action alone made everyone look to the bandit. While Luffy on his part, noticed this while his eyes now decided to take on a color of red.

Showing him something that seemed to be small bits of the future. As the vision shows Higuma moving forward in order to attack Shanks from behind with his blade in hand. But instead of hitting his desired target, the strike hits Makino instead. Due to her jumping in the way to defend the red haired pirate's back.

So with this vision being seen by Luffy, he reacted on his senses and instinct alone in a burst of speed. By grabbing a kitchen knife on the table that was near his plate from earlier, only to turned quickly now in order to throw it, and hit a rope hanging from the ceiling that was connected to a keeping a large net in a stationary position from above.

As once the rope was cut, the contents placed inside the net came down on Higuma while at the same time, confusing everyone present in the bar except for a few. With those that did take notice of what really happened were Makino, Shanks, and the higher ranked members in his crew.

Though before anyone could do anything further on that front, Higuma got himself together from what just happened, and decided to speak for a final time.

"You know what forget it! We'll be back in three days, and if we don't get the sake were trashing this place!" says Higuma, shouting in anger while leaving with his small crew of bandits.

As Higuma left with his group of bandits, it was quiet for a few moments. No one saying a word as silence took over the small bar entirely.

Until some of the crew in the bar all started laughing when the bandits were finally gone. Which only confused Luffy as they were finding the whole situation funny to them for some apparent reason.

Leading to the small boy having enough, as he decided to now speak up.

"Why are you all laughing about this?!" asks Luffy, shouting in anger, while unconsciously releasing a wave of unknown power.

Causing weaker members of Shanks crew to pass out from it, and foam at the mouth. With Shanks himself, and members of the crew that were still awake to only looked towards Luffy with wide eyes.

Now noticing his eyes were a different color, and held a small pattern. Though as of right now, Luffy was too shocked to notice their looks as he was currently looking over members of the crew that were out cold.

_'No doubt that was the Conqueror's Spirit.'_ thought Benn Beckman, as he looked over to his captain.

Who had nodded upon noticing the same thing, as he got up in order to walk over towards Luffy. Only to notice the chest not far from said boy was empty, as this only made the man's eyes go wide with shock. Now whipping his head back over to Luffy in order to speak in a panic.

"Luffy! Please tell me you didn't eat what was in that box!" says Shanks, yelling shaking Luffy. "Spit it out! Now!" says Shanks shaking him more.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" says Luffy, yelling while being shaken.

As lightning with a bit of fire came off him from his arms. Only to disappear in quick succession, as Shanks stopped shaking him and it became quiet again for Luffy to speak once more.

"What just happened?" asks Luffy wondering what that was.

Making Shanks bring Luffy up to him at eye level in order to explain it.

"Luffy you just ate the **Hito-Hito no Mi, Model: Asura**. Part of a group called the **Devil Fruits**. Eating any of them takes away your ability to swim for the rest of your life, but the one you at is a special** Mythical Zoan**! Considering this particular fruit gives you the power over Wrath. Meaning that your strength, and power is proportionate to the level of rage and anger you give off!" says Shanks shocking Luffy, and the others that the fruit was modeled after something like that.

"You mean…" says Luffy, fully understanding it all with wide eyes.

"Yes. Not only that you idiot, but considering you can control your anger to be silent anger in nature, you'll have complete control to draw on the full power of the fruit." says Shanks, as he continues speaking. "The fruit is mostly combat surrounded. Up close combat to be precise, but can be the most ruthless in terms of other Devil Fruits. Which is why I'm worried about the other abilities it gives you." says Shanks, making his concern known now while warning Luffy of what he just ate.

"Captain, what other abilities come with the fruit?" asks Lucky Roo, also equally shocked by this.

As Shanks turned to the man, and decided to speak on what he knew about it.

"Centuries ago, this particular Devil Fruit was used by a powerful individual who also had D. in his name. Though for reasons unknown his whole name was never revealed, as it's remained a mystery for sometime to the public, even to this day." says Shanks, beginning to speak as he continued. "But what I do know from a few stories is that in a battle not long after the user obtained full mastery over the Devil Fruit's Wrath abilities, they were able to bring out the true nature of the fruit. Which was being able to obtain the abilities of other Devil Fruit users." says Shanks explaining the true nature of Luffy's Devil Fruit.

"What..." says Yasopp in a low tone of voice, entirely shocked by this now.

As he alongside everyone else that was still presently conscious, were in the same amount of shock as him. Though this didn't bother Shanks, as the man continued to speak even further.

"It turns out that the Devil Fruit energy given off for the duration of the battle, allowed the user to absorb some of the other Devil Fruit powers. With the main reason being due to unknowingly giving it off in spades, as it was a time where people first started eating Devil Fruits entirely. Leading to the user becoming someone, who people wouldn't dare provoke, or even challenge him." says Shanks, revealing more this information, as he went further. "Hence why this fruit is so rare. As it's described to be the _Ultimate Devil Fruit_ if the user is able to control it fully. Which is exactly why the World Government was willing to pay 20 Billion Berries for this thing." says Shanks, deciding to reveal that the World Government wanted it that badly, and would pay so much for it to be in their possession.

"Your joking." says Benn Beckman, shocked by what he was hearing.

"I'm not. Among the few abilities being the **Gura Gura no Mi **that was recorded at low-based, considering the attribute was never at all practiced when absorbed." says Shanks, as he continued further. "The** Gomu Gomu no Mi's **properties were fully absorbed as well. Alongside the **Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Black Salamander Phoenix,** with properties being absorbed at 75%. Which allows the user to take on a fast but very durable large black dragon with a crimson sort of flames for phoenix flames, gives the person 40% chance of healing himself and others, considering it's not the phoenix fruit and won't have the full attributes. Last attribute is a **Logia** that hasn't been identified, but has been assumed to be the **Sugi Sugi no Mi**." says Shanks finishing up as he put down Luffy to explain what he knew.

Letting this information set into the crew before him. As Yasopp look over towards Luffy, before looking back to Shanks.

"I think it would be best to train him, Captain. This isn't something that we can take lightly" says Yasopp, suggesting it to his captain.

"Agreed. Better that he has control, than none at all. Amongst other things, it would help him a lot." says Benn, agreeing with Yasopp while giving his own opinion.

"So what do we do captain? He needs a bit of training, considering he used _that_. Not to mention that we did just got here not too long ago, so…" says Lucky Roo, trailing off with his words while giving his suggestion on things.

Which only caused Shanks think for a moment. Before ultimately moving to walk in order to go towards Luffy, who was talking to Makino at the moment.

"Luffy, do you know what you just did?" asks Shanks in more calm tone, trying to see if he knew.

"No. Honestly this happens to me at times where I'm hunting, or get angry. I don't know what it is, and no one ever told me." says Luffy, overall unsure while being honest with his answer, which actually surprised Shanks a bit.

"Wait, you've used it before?" asks Shanks with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Yes, when I was training with my grandpa fighting monkeys." says Luffy calmly, as a thought ran through all of their minds except Makino's.

_'What kind of grandparent does that to a seven year old?!'_ thought everyone there present to here this, and finding that to be very cruel.

"Okay Luffy, who is your grandpa?" asks Shanks, a bit irritated about that, and wanting to speak to the man about how he should be treating his family.

"Monkey D. Garp." says Luffy in a calm tone of voice, causing everyone to freeze.

As the bar was silent for a few moments with just wide eyed people. Before the silence was broken by Shanks, who spoke again upon letting this settle in.

"You mean to tell me the Hero of the Marines is your grandfather?!" asks Shanks, shouting in shock due to knowing the man's reputation and power, while making Makino laugh a bit from his shocked nature, as he had to regain his composure upon hearing this. "Okay Luffy, before I decide to even remotely train you for a bit, what's your dream?" asks Shanks, curiosu to know in order to determine something.

"Well firstly for the D. to be recognized in this world once again, and most of all to be the King of the Pirates." says Luffy, remembering countless stories behind the D. from his grandfather, and what they fight for.

"Okay Luffy, I get the first part, but why King of the Pirates?" asks Shanks curious.

"Because the King is the one with the most freedom in this world." says Luffy, surprising Shanks, as this was the same towards his crew.

"Well Luffy, welcome to the crew!" says Shanks, as everyone starts cheering and celebrating. "Now, you'll have to wait. Considering we'll have to make preparations to find an island to train you." says Shanks, informing Luffy of this.

"That's fine with me!" says Luffy, smiling.

"Alright." says Shanks, as they started to get back to celebrating.

* * *

**\- Three Days Later -**

"Mayor! Come quickly!" says Makino, yelling in a panic which causes Woop Slap to follow in a haste.

Due to Higuma, and his crew coming back as promised demanding the sake. And were about to attack Makino as retribution for how Shanks, and his crew treated him until Luffy had stepped in as best a he could against the bandits.

As Luffy wasn't going to stand for, or let them attack and hurt people in the village as they pleased. Especially not against Makino, who was essentially an older sister to him in all but blood. As she was always there to look out for Luffy. So for the most part he was winning up until one of the bandits were able to grab him, and hold him down.

Which ultimately led to Luffy being in the situation that he was in now. Outside with Higuma's foot placed on his head, keeping him on the ground. Intent on killing him, as Luffy's anger was rising a bit trying to get from under this guy.

"Please don't kill him!" says Woop Slap, yelling in a hurry as he was begging upon seeing Luffy's current situation. "We'll give you whatever you want. Just please, don't hurt the boy." says Woop Slap, trying to come to an arrangement before Higuma tries to take Luffy's life.

Though even with these words, Higuma look amused as he decided to speak now.

"Yeah? Nice try old man, but the kid dies for standing against me." says Higuma being absolute on his current actions, as he raised his blade in order to stab Luffy through the head. "I won't stand for anyone, who thinks they can oppose me. Especially from brats like this." says Higuma with a serious expression, now turning his head down towards Luffy in order to finish it.

_'No. I can't do anything! I'm gonna die!'_ thought Luffy with wide eyes of distress, trying to find someway out from under the bandit.

Though outright failing under the weight of the bandit's foot. As Higuma was ready to bring his blade down and finish Luffy...

Only to be stopped by a voice that came from the direction behind him. One that Higuma immediately recognized right from the start, alongside Luffy.

"I wondered where everyone was when we went to the bar, and this answers the question." says the voice of the individual.

As it made Higuma turn to look over his shoulder with a sneer. Due to finding that it was Shanks and his crew.

Which only naturally, made Higuma red with anger upon the man's abrupt appearance alongside his crew. Now gritting his teeth a bit while deciding to speak upon their interruption to his attempted execution against Luffy.

"Pirates, your just now showing up? Have you been spend spending all this time scrubbing the village?" asks Higuma in a mocking but very serious tone, as he remembered Shanks was so eager to clean a few days ago.

Though Shanks didn't bother to acknowledge the man again. As he turned his head over to Luffy, and decided to speak upon seeing where he was.

"Luffy, didn't you say earlier that your punches were stronger than pistols?" asks Shanks, sounding jovial to Luffy while walking up, and still ignoring Higuma's existence even further.

"Shut it." says Luffy whilst gritting his teeth, still struggling to get from under Higuma's foot.

"Listen. I don't know what you think your doing here, but you might want to leave." says Higuma, giving his warning to the red-haired captain and his crew, before continuing to speak. "You wouldn't want something bad to happen, as I so happen to just have the man to deliver this message." says Higuma, still sounding very serious.

As one of Higuma's bandits took this as their cue to walk up towards Shanks, and aimed the pistol right at the center of his head.

"I'll blow your head off if I have to. But that's solely up to you, my friend." says the First Bandit in serious tone of voice, as some of the others behind him chuckled a bit.

Leaving Shanks eyes to be covered by his hat a bit. As he spoke up now towards the First Bandit, who was now aiming holding him at gun point.

"Would you risk your life?" asks Shanks in a cryptic tone of voice, now confusing the bandit.

"Eh?" asks the First Bandit, not understanding Shanks words.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" asks Shanks, repeating the question once again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asks the First Bandit once more, only this time speaking with obvious confusion present in his tone.

"I'm saying that guns aren't for threats. They're for actions." says Shanks, being fully serious now.

_**BANG**_

Only for the sound of gunfire to echo across the area. As once this was said by Shanks, Lucky Roo had come near the bandit in an instant and decided to fire his pistol into the First bandit's head. Killing him instantly, as blood splatted everywhere.

Once that was done, he took a bite from the meat he had in his other hand. While the bandit that took aim at Shanks, fell to the ground now. Causing shock to course through the bodies of everyone that were witnessing this unfold before their eyes now. Even for Luffy, who had remained silent through it all.

And with this being said, one of the other bandits there had decided to speak up now in obvious anger.

"You! Your a dead man!" says a Second Bandit, shouting out in obvious anger.

"These guys fight dirty!" says a Third Bandit, sounding very immature about what just happened.

As this got a raised brow from Shanks, and his crew standing not too far away.

"Dirty?" asks Yasopp with a raised eyebrow, confused by the Second Bandit's words.

"Who did you think you were dealing with? We never claimed to be saints or anything." says Benn in calm tone, making his view on the situation very clear.

"You fellas are staring down a crew of pirates." says Shanks, still speaking in a calm tone with the hat still covering his eyes, as this angered the bandits even further.

"Shut up! We just want the boy, not you." says a Fourth Bandit.

"Listen up bandits, whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused food. Hell, even if I'm spit on. Most of the time, I'll just laugh it off, and forget about it." says Shanks, as he decided to now lift his head up in order to show his eyes that he now had a glare present within his eyes, while now continuing to speak. "But...if you hurt a friend of mine, you'll pay for it. _Regardless of your reasons_." says Shanks, now sounding very serious in both expression and tone of voice.

_'Shanks...'_ thought Luffy with wide eyes, now very much in awe by these set of actions.

Though it wasn't well all that well received for Higuma, who was somehow finding this all highly entertaining to him. By deciding to now let out a small laugh of amusement, before moving to speak upon hearing such words from Shanks.

"So were gonna pay? Lousy pirates. Kill them all men! And be quick about it!" says Higuma, shouting loudly as the rest of his bandits decided to attack Shanks and his crew now.

And with the brawl finally commencing between them, Benn decided to walk forward while speaking to his captain.

"I'll take care of this. It shouldn't be a big deal." says Benn in a tone of assurance, walking forward to fight.

Leaving the bandits to closed in on him, before Benn decided to take them all down. As one after another, they were all beaten unconscious by this one man.

Greatly shocking Higuma, as it was very clear what the outcome was in all of this. Shanks and his crew coming out on top, due to the actions of Benn taking the first go. Which was why currently, Benn had his pistols aimed at Higuma. Who was now scared out of his mind as Benn spoke.

"You shouldn't get to cocky. If you really wanted to fight us, a battleship or something bigger would have been more useful." says Benn aiming at Higuma.

"Wow." says Luffy, very impressed by what just took place. _'He took them all down by himself. Benn's gotta be very strong, if he can do that!'_ thought Luffy, upon seeing some of Benn's skills.

Now making Higuma remove his foot from Luffy's head. As he went to pick him up, and hold him in an arm lock as he frantically spoke in fear.

"H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!" says Higuma, shouting in a scared tone of voice.

Now trying to shift the blame of this situation on to Luffy. Leaving Shanks to have none of this foolishness as he spoke again with a few words.

"You _are_ a wanted man." says Shanks with a blank look on his face, not all impressed at Higuma's cowardice.

While at the same time, reminding the man of what he boasted about in the bar a few days ago. Saying he was such dangerous man and what not. Only to show to everyone else in the village, alongside Higuma himself realizing that he was nothing but a coward that when alone is easy to scare.

Which was exactly why, Higuma became even more frightened. As he was forced to back up even further now, upon seeing Shanks start to walk forward.

Causing the man to make one last ditch effort, as he shouted out in frustration.

"Damn it!" says Higuma yelling out with anger and fear in his voice.

Now moving his free hand upward in order to throw down a smoke bomb. That which of course, cover himself entirely alongside Luffy. As Shanks was forced to cover his eyes a bit, alongside his crew.

Only deciding to speak when it was finally starting to die down.

"Damn it! A smokescreen!" says Shanks with clear distaste at such a move, only for his panic to grow even further upon the smoke clearing up entirely to show that Higuma was gone along with Luffy. "Wait...Luffy! I can't believe I let my guard down like that!" says Shanks shouting out, whilst holding his head in a panicking due to taking such leisurely actions.

Leaving Benn to look around for a few moments. Ignoring his captain as he focused on the nearby area's around him. Only to find what he was looking for after a couple of seconds passed, as he now turned to Shanks in order to speak.

"Captain! The ocean!" says Benn shouting to the man, as it was the only direction to get away from them so quickly.

Which only caused Shanks to now snap his head over in that direction. Only to take off in record speed, as he made his way to the water.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Currently Luffy and Higuma were on a boat that was floating on the water. As Higuma chuckled a bit upon successfully getting away. Though the same for Luffy couldn't be said, as he was panicking a bit from being so far out at sea and away from dry land.

"I made a clean getaway!" says Higuma, raising his voice proudly, as he turned to Luffy and spoke again. "Which means, I got no use for you anymore." says Higuma with a smirk, as Luffy turns to the man with an angry expression on his face.

"Bastard." says Luffy growling out at seeing the man's cocky nature despite his earlier attitude.

As Luffy decided to try an attack the bandit, by going in for a punch. Only to prove unsuccessful, as Higuma waited for the right moment.

Before putting his foot in the air quickly in order to hit Luffy in the face. Which caused the boy to fall down, holding his face a bit with one hand. As Higuma let out one final sigh, before speaking with a purpose in mind.

"So long." says Higuma, before kicking Luffy into the ocean.

"Damn it!" says Luffy, shouting with anger and fright in his voice.

**_SPLASH_**

Before crashing down into the water hard with a splash. As fear was present in his mind for obvious reasons that came to mind. Due to an earlier conversation with Shanks, a couple of days ago. _'_

_I couldn't even defeat these guys! And what's worse is I won't be able to float in water, as I can't even swim anymore! Damn it!'_ thought Luffy with frustration present within his thoughts, now falling further into the ocean.

Before ultimately feeling that something was off. As he tried to move his body underwater, and found that he was successful. Which only seemed to bring even further shock to Luffy now, as he saw this and started moving.

_'Wait why don't I feel any pressure? I can float and move, but why?!' _thought Luffy with confusion present in his expression, but also relief. _'I'll keep this to myself for a bit, and only let Shanks know.'_ thought Luffy, deciding to keep quiet about such a feat.

As he went to start swimming up towards the surface of the water. And as he was doing this, Higuma was having a good time now as he spoke while continuing to laugh at his own supposed success in escaping.

"Silly brat." says Higuma with a chuckle in his voice.

Never noticing the water behind him was starting to rise up abnormally. Only to reveal a creature that wasn't meant to be in that area in general. Which was a Sea King...

And with this being said, Higuma finally noticed something was wrong when he opened his eyes. Only to now see a large, looming shadow over the boat he was standing in. Which made him turned to see what it was, before being frozen with shocked on the spot at what he saw. As Luffy made his way to surface, only to now see the Sea King as well. Which was now barreling at Higuma's boat in order to attack him.

The bandit himself could do nothing, but scream in outright fear as he eaten whole with boat being destroyed in the process. Leaving Luffy to watch, before he turned away himself with the intent of getting back to dry land and away from the sea creature.

"Crap!" says Luffy yelling in alarm, as started swimming away as best as he could before the Sea King took notice, and started making it's way toward him now. "Crap! I'm gonna be eaten!" says Luffy yelling once more, as his swimming speed was proving to be ineffective.

As the Sea King moved at a fast pace in order to get Luffy. Something that of which Luffy had also taken notice to as he was about to be eaten...

Before a heavy, calloused hand grabbed at Luffy's shoulder in order to pull him away at just the right moment.

_**CRUNCH**_

As their was a sickening crunch that came down upon something with flesh and bone. Which caused Luffy to look over his shoulder with shock upon seeing that it was Shanks, who was behind pulling him out of harm's way. Though with a price that Luffy had taken notice of...

"Shanks?" asks Luffy, shocked upon seeing the man all the way out here in the water.

Which caused the Sea King to turn it's attention on Shanks. Now finding it better in it's mind to eat them both. Barreling towards them in burst of speed, before stopping upon noticing something...

Which was Shanks' stone cold, and very intense glare. Along with something else added in to stop the sea creature in it's stride as Shanks spoke.

"Get lost." says Shanks with not a bit of humor in his tone, only cold firmness in his voice.

Forcing the Sea King to look on intently at Shanks' glare. Trying to decided whether to attack them both or not. As it was something about Shanks in the Sea King's mind that told he was the large predator out of this two. Which forced the Sea King to now dive, and leave the area.

Leaving Shanks to le out a sigh, as he looked towards Luffy. Now floating there in the water, crying as Shanks held on to him.

"So it would appear your able to float in the water, but it is to be expected of those with _D._ Maybe you have some Fishman and Merfolk ancestors, but it seems to me that it's more so your Atlantean blood." says Shanks in a soft tone, as he looked over Luffy.

Trying to calm the boy, but at the same time analyzing him a bit. As he had known this information from his former captain many years ago. Considering the _D's_ are able to retain necessary traits, but have been known to pass the secret behind it to those they trust.

Though that wasn't what was mainly on his mind, as he spoke again with a small smile.

"I'm in your debt, Luffy… Makino told me everything. You fought for her and us." begins Shanks, sounding proud as Luffy continued to cry, causing the man to speak again now. "Hey, don't cry! You're man now!" says Shanks trying to calm him down.

"But Shanks your arm!" says Luffy, shouting out while still crying.

As Shanks arm left arm was indeed gone. Due to putting himself in harm's way in order to save Luffy from the Sea King.

Though as this was true, Shanks didn't find anything wrong with it as he spoke once more.

"Luffy, it's just an arm. I've got another one, so it's no big deal. I'm just glad you're alright." says Shanks, reassuring Luffy as he cried more at the man's words.

* * *

**\- Sometime Later -**

It didn't take long for Luffy and Shanks to get out of the water, due to the help of the red-haired man's crew. And once they were on dry land again, Shanks was able to get patched up. While Luffy got himself together from what happened to Shanks' arm. Now also making a vow that he would never be useless like that again.

So while this happened, the crew was packing up in order to get ready to sail off. And as they were near finishing the restocking of their ship, ready to set sail so that Shanks could train Luffy. Said boy was now he saying his goodbyes to Makino before heading off with Shanks, and his crew.

"Alright Makino, I'll see you in a few months after I get my powers under control." says Luffy with a calm smile, as Makino leaned down to pat him on the head.

"Okay Luffy, just make sure to take care of yourself." says Makino, reminding Luffy of this as she returned the smile.

Giving Shanks the perfect potentiality to speak now, as he walked up to the two.

"Alright Anchor, it's time to go now." says Shanks, now informing Luffy, who nodded and decided to speed off for the ship. "And don't you worry, Makino. He'll be just fine." says Shanks, reassuring her as she did have some worries to letting the boy leave with Shanks.

"Make sure that he is." says Makino while nodding with a smile.

Causing Shanks to nod his head head in a serious manner. As the man turned away in order to walk off towards his ship, while Luffy had already boarded the ship so that they could set sail.

As the next ten months of Luffy's life would be complete training in order to help better the control over his powers.

* * *

**\- A Few Hours Later -**

It's didn't take long for Shanks and his crew to find the perfect island for Luffy's training. As they had found an island that was completly abandoned with a bit of wildlife, as the land was still fertile. Perfect for teaching him the basics of Haki, and how to bring his Conqueror's spirit under control.

Along with another reason at hand. As Shanks led Luffy away from his crew in order for them to start now.

As Shanks eyed a small clearing with a small sitting rock not too far away. Deciding that this would now be the perfect time to explain it all to Luffy, as he moved forward in order to sit down.

"Alright Luffy, here is where I'm gonna teach you about **Haki**. So before we begin let me tell you first." begins Shanks, while now making his move to sit on the rock, before continuing to speak. "Haki is a power that lies dormant that lies dormant in all the world's creatures, presence, fighting spirit and intimidation. It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these. The act of not doubting. That is strength!" says Shanks, speaking proudly as Luffy listened intently while nodding his head.

"Okay, I'm starting to get it." says Luffy speaking calmly, as he was getting it now.

"Now firstly, were going to help you get your Devil Fruit to be under control. So you can draw it out whenever you need it. After that we'll begin drawing out your** Haki Form Manifestation**, considering you have one as I will explain further on what it is later." says Shanks, as he took a breathe in before continuing further. "Thirdly, we'll move into your training in** Observation Haki**. Which grants the user a sixth sense that allows them to sense the presence, strength, and emotions of others, as well as gain limited precognitive abilities. Who knows, you might be able to see into the future one day." says Shanks with a smirk, causing Luffy to nod with a smile as he did have to tell him something. "Next up is **Armament Haki**. Which allows the user to use their own spiritual energy to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves, providing incredible offensive and defensive capabilities. And finally, we have **Conqueror's Haki**. A rare type of Haki only one in a million can use, which grants the user the ability to exert their own willpower over others." says Shanks, finishing up his explanation of what he would be teaching.

As Luffy nodded upon hearing all of this from the explanation, and decided to ask Shanks something that had been on his mind.

"Is there any other types to learn or is that it?" asks Luffy as Shanks spoke.

"Actually there's one more called **Elemental Haki**. This kind is for everyone, as it allows the user to use the elements found in nature. Different fighters have different elements that are a representation of that person's spirit or personality. The user is able to use all the elements of Water, Earth, Fire, Wind along with other sub-elements like Ice for example. The kicker is that you have to "Will" that element into existence because that's all Haki is, your will power or spirit as some call it. The other piece about this and Elemental Haki is that some of the attacks or elements will represents a certain animal or some being that is supposed to represent your spirit, and will." says Shanks explaining this to Luffy, as he noticed something.

"Something tells me that it's not widely used, is it?" asks Luffy, sounding a bit disappointed, as Shanks nodded.

"Yes. Though it's because most people who do use Haki will only use the traditional kind like Observation, Armament, and if lucky Conqueror's Haki." says Shanks, as Luffy nodded his head again, giving Shanks the chance to speak again. "So, anymore questions?" asks Shanks, curious while wanting to get them out of the way now so they could dive right into the training..

"Will we be able to get to Elemental Haki?" asks Luffy, wanting to learn it as he it did sound very interesting to him.

"If we have time." says Shanks not sure, and not wanting to say yes.

Causing Luffy to nod, as he jump up to his feet in order to speak.

"Alright then! Let's get started." says Luffy smiling, and eager to start the training.

"Good. Now follow me." says Shanks walking with Luffy next to him.

Now beginning the first steps to what would be a long training session.

* * *

**\- Ten Months Later -**

Luffy was currently being sent back home on Shanks' ship now as he completed what he could now. Luffy had fully been able to control his devil fruit to a full extent where he wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone along with showing some signs in Elemental Haki, specifically Ice. He was also able to draw out his Haki Form in these months as well, though it was hard to do.

As for the rest of his Haki training in Observation, he was able to see at least 3 seconds of the future but it could use a lot of work. His Armament was fully drawn out along with him being able to activate Conqueror's Haki, but he would only use it when it was serious.

Which was why overall, Luffy did very well in terms of his training in order to grasp the control. Finding it better to be stable, and not spiraling out of control almost everyday.

"Well Luffy this where I leave you. If you need anything just call and we'll be there." says Shanks.

"I will, and thanks for everything." says Luffy about to walk off.

"Oh one more thing…" begins Shanks, as he took off his straw hat off and put it on Luffy's head, surprising the boy to his core. "I'll let you take care of this hat. As it is very important to me. So make sure to take good care of it." says Shanks while Luffy had some tears spilling from his eyes as he covered them. "I'll see you later on when your at the top soon. Though, if you ever need anything before you officially set sail, make sure contact me." says Shanks saying these last few words, as his ship started to sail off in the distance.

Leaving Luffy to look on for a few minutes. Promising to take care of the hat, and return it to it's master when he was officially at the top. As Luffy saw the crew giving their final goodbyes to him, before they get too far away. As this action from the pirate crew only caused Luffy to yell out speaking for a final time towards Shanks.

"I will Shanks! I'll reach the top!" says Luffy shouting out at the top of his lungs, before giving one final wave.

Now walking in order to make his way back to the village. As Shanks from his point on the ship, looked on with a smile as he had one final thought.

_'Some day...Give it back to me when you fulfill your dream...As a great pirate. It's a promise, Luffy.'_ thought Shanks with a smile as they sailed off

* * *

**\- Foosha Village -**

As Luffy got back to the village after a few minutes of walking. Woop Slap was sitting outside at the party bar when he noticed Luffy was back.

"Luffy. I see your back, were you able to get everything under control?" asks Woop Slap.

"Yea I got a good grasp of things so I should mostly be fine." says Luffy with a small smile, answering the man as he nods.

"Good, because you can tell your grandfather in about a month." says Woop Slap, revealing this to Luffy, as his full attention was on the old man now.

"Wait, Gramps is coming here?! Why exactly?!" asks Luffy with wide eyes of fear, as he yelled out his questions in complete shock.

"He called, and we had no choice but to tell him the truth in it's entirety." says Woop Slap, getting straight to the point with a calm look on his face, as he cleared his throat in order to continue speaking. "Just be prepared, and hopefully he won't be as angry when he gets here." says Woop Slap, before walking off somewhere into the town.

Leaving Luffy to contemplate on what he was going to do now. Letting out a sigh, before he spoke two words that told everything of his current mood.

"Just great..." says Luffy, as he went to make his way over to Makino's bar.

* * *

**\- One Month Later -**

It has officially been a month and ever since Shanks left Luffy was training his powers in the forest away from people. Luffy was really killing time before his grandpa got back and wanted to stay on schedule. So now, Luffy is walking with his grandfather through the forest up a mountain not to far from Foosha.

This man was known as Monkey D. Garp. Grandfather of Luffy, who held the rank of _Vice-Admiral_, and known widely as the _Hero of the Marines_ for his fight against the **Rocks Pirates** from what he told Luffy. As within his free time, Garp would go out of his way to train Luffy. Though not in not such a very safe manner, as Garp made the training hard for Luffy in many ways.

Something the boy hated to his entire being, but would also afterwards find the stories of what Garp did as a marine in his career very interesting. As Garp told him the truth behind how he earned his title as a hero. Which was why Luffy always enjoyed the man's stories, especially during the time of Rocks, and Roger.

Though the downside to all of this was the fact that Luffy didn't like his grandfather attempts at trying to always make him into a strong Marine. As Luffy had his own reasons for hating the Marines. Personal ones at that...

Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. Twenty-four years ago, Garp's hair and goatee were black, with sideburns beginning to whiten. He wore a dark double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"You know Gramps, I didn't do anything." says Luffy, calmly while accepting whatever he was about to be thrown into.

"Yeah? Yhat's not the first time I've heard something like this before." says Garp reminding Luffy of this, as said boy just grunted a bit with the man continuing to speak. "Now come on, let's hear what you learned." says Garp speaking seriously, now wanting to know everything that Shanks was able to teach.

Leaving Luffy for the next thirty minutes in the conversation to explain what took place. From his Haki to his Devil Fruit with Garp being surprised that he had Conqueror's Haki. But was a bit irritated that he had learned it all from Shanks teaching him Haki.

Which was why it left Garp thinking for a moment in silence at everything he had just heard from his grandson. Before the Marine himself let out a long sighed, and spoke up on subject that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Well alright Luffy, considering I have time off. I'm gonna ask you now, do you want me to train you seriously?" asks Garp with no jokes, or amusement in his tone as he looked down at Luffy's wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" asks Luffy with confusion in his voice, and curiousness all the same.

"I mean, do you want me to train you in everything I know with the time I have." begins Garp, making Luffy understand now in silence. "I'm deciding to take a shot on that with what I teach you will help you in the future. Amongst other things as well, but I want to know if your willing to let me teach you because one day it might actually save your life in the long run." says Garp with folded arms, being serious with both his tone and body language.

Luffy for his part was shocked now because his grandfather never really spoke like this about training him seriously. Honestly Luffy thought that what was being thrown at him now was it, but it seemed he never really thought about what his grandfather was training him in.

After all, the man was known as the hero of the marines so he had to know more. Luffy for his part took a moment to think about this before he spoke up, and soon came to an answer of his own,

"Sure, if your willing. I don't mind, as long as I don't get bonked on the head all the time." says Luffy, making this clear with a serious look that was cute for his age, while sweating a bit.

"That's sounds good to me, because I'm telling you now, it ain't gonna be a picnic. As I guarantee the first week of this training you'll endure will be utter hell on earth, as you might just actually puke from it." says Garp with a smirking expression, as a dark aura was surrounding his body.

Which only put Luffy on even more of an edge now, before it dissipated as quickly as it came. With Garp speaking for a final time, as he walked forward with Luffy following next to him.

"Now with that out of the way, let's go meet the people your staying with. Plus, I want to introduce you to someone, as you both might actually become close as brothers in the future." says Garp with a small smile, as Luffy decided to stay silent with a nod.

* * *

**\- A Year Later -**

It's been a year since Garp had brought Luffy to his new home with Mountain Bandits and their boss Curly Dadan. Luffy was also able to meet Ace, who was at first an angry kid due to his life so far, and the background behind it. Overtime the two became like brothers like Garp predicted with Ace eventually introducing him to Sabo. And with this, the boys grew to become even closer.

As Luffy found out Sabo was from a noble family, and how life was when he was with them. To finding out Ace's birth name was actually _Gol D. Ace_, but had decided some time age that it would be better to be called Portgas D. Ace in honor of his mother. Along with suppressing the chance of drawing attention to himself from the Marines.

Luffy was also able to share his own story with the two about his life before coming to Foosha Village, and what he had endured in that time ago as well. And as Ace was also a D. just like Luffy was, it was only a matter before the both them started to train together, and better their abilities along with Sabo. Training to the point where even Garp found out about the third boy. As he had taken the young boy on along with the other two as his third grandson. Deciding that it would be better at this point to start training them in the **Six Powers**, which is only learned by a special division within the Marines.

The three at a later time would shouted their dreams at a ridge overlooking the ocean. With Ace soon after coming up with the idea that they all could become brothers by exchanging sake that he had stolen from Dadan some time ago. And as long as they have this bond, it will not matter where they are.

Throughout the training, the brothers had faced a lot in their time together with that being conflict from the **Bluejam Pirates**. To later being able to save Sabo from being killed by a visiting _Celestial Dragon_ on his way with business in _Goa Kingdom_, when the boy tried to set sail early. As Luffy's actions took off on mere instinct, causing him to take on dragon form in order to draw attention towards himself, and away from Sabo.

As a man in a green cloak was able to get his brother to safety, which cause Luffy to ultimately fly off at high speed to get out of sight, and change back to human form. Leaving Luffy and Ace afterwards to find Sabo with the man, who had saved his life. Alongside meeting him, as he had a certain revelation to speak about with Luffy. Though that had to pushed aside at the time. Due to it taking a great amount of time to talk Sabo out of setting sail to sea early, and to just to wait for the right moment when they were older.

Which was exactly why now after all of this, we find the brothers at a familiar cliff. Looking out towards the ocean, while having another serious conversation of their own at the moment.

"Luffy! That's complete madness!" says Ace shouting out, as he sounded and looked angry at what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Ace on this one, Luffy. What your saying is overall risky, and very dangerous." says Sabo with a nod in a reminding tone, agreeing with Ace.

As Luffy knew this wasn't gonna be an easy conversation. But all the same, he decided to speak again in order to ask his two brothers a question.

"Ace. Sabo. Do you trust me?" asks Luffy while looking towards them, wanting to make sure of something before he spoke again.

"Yes." says Ace with a nod, still angry with crossed arms.

"Of course." says Sabo in a calm tone, nodding his head as well.

Which caused Luffy to smile, and nod as he looked back to the ocean while speaking.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. I can promise you that much is certain." says Luffy in a calm and soft tone, continuing to smile as he looked at the ocean with hope and a purpose in mind.

Luffy had plans in store for his ambition, dreams, and goals. And now, he was willing to take the opportunity that was necessary in order to achieve it fully...

As this was only the start of not only a legendary tale...

But one that would surely shake the world...

* * *

**\- Many Years Later, New World -**

"Hmm, well it's time to return home. Say goodbye to people, and start my adventure from where I came from." says the voice of a 17 year old Monkey D. Luffy, who was now looking out at the ocean with a smirk on his face like he did many years ago.

As the journey would begin where he started at. In East Blue. And along with that, he would find himself a crew that would turn the world upside down with him.

Just like his clan had done so many times before him...

* * *

**\- End Of Prologue -**

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea here's the Prologue as I can finally get started. So for the devil fruit, I read this story a while back where Luffy had the ultimate devil fruit which he could use any but here I made it very different along with some things I added and will add later for other areas. Also things will be explained entirely as we move through the story, I really debated making it a crossover story but I decided to make it stay in the one piece category so yeah here we are. So please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Now we get to move forward with our story and get some more information on Luffy as a whole as he returns to East Blue also sorry if the prologue seemed rushed anyway i changed the pairing to Robin. You'll see how I plan this because we don't see many of the Robin pairing, so hope I'll make up for it here. Now let's get into it.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 1: Romance Dawn, The Return Home, Farewells and meeting Koby**

* * *

**\- Island In The New World -**

Here, we now see a 17 year old Monkey D. Luffy. Who had finally reached the age to set sail. The reason he came to this island in the New World when he 15 years old was to train for the circumstances that would later come into the light later down the road in his journey. So overall, his appearance had changed a lot from the time that he was just a small little kid.

Luffy's hair was now and still overall wild, spiky, and wavy with a bit of blue specks being seen at the roots of his overall black hair, but now white had taken up quite a good majority of it at the middle of the strands and was continuing to take up more. And at the ends of his hair, they still had the blood red color. As Luffy had his hair tied into a spiky ponytail at the back with it hanging at almost waist-length along with shoulder-length bangs framing the side with a majority of the front hanging out as the right side of that covers his right eye.

Luffy's face was that of his age but a bit more mature, as he had a few more scars with his birthmark that didn't affect his attractive appearance. As Luffy still had his left-side forehead flame-like pattern scar from birth, he had now possessed another flame-like pattern on his right side lower left cheek that extended down to the right side of his neck. Under his left eye, he still had the small scar with two stitches from which he got by stabbing himself, with an additional small scar on his right eyebrow that he got from an overly large eagle slashing it's talons at him. On the left side of his bottom jaw and extending down to the left side of his neck, he has a large scar that's not too deep, that was given to him in a fight with a Yonko that nearly ended his life, as he also has scars all over his body from a fight with someone on a Yonko's crew. _**(An: Hairstyles a combination of Madara from Naruto and Yoriichi Tsugikuni from Demon Slayer.)**_

For his body, he had entirely turned it from mere body fat to completely pure athletic muscle. As he now stood at a good 174 centimetres in height with a six pack with very defined and chiseled out muscles. While on the left side of his neck, he has the Kanji tattoo for "Monkey", as for the body he has eight tattoos on his upper body. The first is similar to the flame-like ones on the right side of his face, as it is a red sun that covers much of his right pectoral, and a tribal design that runs down his right arm. For the second, he has the signature tattoo for Marine Headquarters Secret Special Forces Division known as **SWORD**, which resembles a black sword on his left deltoid but with a small black flame-like motif to it, as this one trait left over from his career as a SWORD member of the Marines along with his association to the **World Government**.

The third, he has a tattoo on the left topside part of his Forearm that has the Kanji for _"Water"_, _"Earth"_, "Fire", "Wind" and "Lightning" in a straight pattern connected by lines in between. But along the underside of the forearm (Ventral Side) is the fourth tattoo with the Kanji for _'Natural Enemy of God'_ considering the celestial dragons fear the D. and consider themselves gods. The fifth tattoo is on his back, which is the _Jolly Roger_ of the **Red Hair Pirates** has a realistic looking skull with a pair of crossed sabres behind it. It has two red stripes with black outlines that cross diagonally across the skull's left eye socket, representing scars that the captain has. As Luffy had gotten this particular tattoo on his back, a year after he arrived on the island with the crew sometimes visiting in order for Luffy to get a bit more training in some other areas he needed it in.

And around the legs are the sixth and seventh tattoos that wrap around the leg in black flame patterns but on his right hip that goes perfectly with this is the eighth tattoo of a rose on his upper right leg. For both of his palms he has seals that were there since his birth, as on his left hand palm is a crescent moon-like palm seal for _Yin_ and on his right hand palm is a light-colored, sun-like palm sea for _Yang_. The reason why Luffy's had taken a turn like this was because he wanted to take on a look that embraces the old way of the D. Where they tattooed themselves to embrace the very essence of their soul and will. Along with that he took it upon himself to wear the tattoos, and ones he acquired through time with pride.

And as attire, Luffy still wears his straw hat but under he wears a long thin headband patterned with a row of tessellated red and black triangles. Along with now wearing a pair of black steel hanafuda earrings, decorated by a red sun symbol. And with this Luffy wears an open, fancy white cardigan with puffy sleeves with a black lining around along with this is his small red beaded necklace. The second necklace was a small one, and it was a small black cross that came with a small chain in black. The third necklace was that of an emerald Buddha pendant that was wrapped to the top on small green beads to hold it. The fourth and last necklace he had was a dragon necklace made out of ruby infused with Haki that was a gift from his grandmother that he wears everywhere.

On his right ring finger was his ring, which was red and bore the kanji for _"Vermilion"_ (朱, _shu_) along his neck. He also dons loose black pants with a fur lining in the middle: the top is dark-colored while the bottom is light. He wears a sash around his waist with the edges have white fur, the inner part is black, with an apron-like cloth over his pants, bearing diamond shapes and an X-design. For footwear, Luffy wears his black colored flimsy sandals that have straps that come up to his shinbone under this he wears blacks sock to that are under his pants that come to his knees and wears black ankle tape wrapped along, over it is gold lined black steel armor around the front with the pieces that have two small spikes to each piece for sticking to hard surfaces or kicking to add injury with small cuts and blunt force for which these go up to the middle of his shins. _**(An: Sash inspired by Katakuri's scarf.)**_

As for equipment, Luffy now had a tool belt strapped to his right leg and another around the waist to carry his katana called **Elemental Sun Breather** being a mix of both the 12 Supreme Grade Swords and 21 Great Grade Swords that making it the strongest of the 5 Divine Grade Swords which disappeared with the rest making **Yoru** the strongest now until Luffy had resurfaced it.

The Elemental Sun Breather is a curved single-edged katana. It has a bright but dark color scheme matching its "Sun" motif. Sun Breather also possesses an irregular Blood red flame-shaped _hamon_ and pitch-black _bo-hi_ and while the Ha is white in color takes a red glint. The _tsuba_ is curved sun-shaped, each lobe holed in the middle and thickly ridged. The _tsuka_ is lacquered solid black with red _samegawa_ cloth, as is the top part of the sheath. The pommel has a small black steel dragon head with red ruby jeweled eyes. The _saya_ is black, decorated with sun-like symbols to honor it's namesake with them going down the whole sheath.

The other weapons he uses are two black tomahawk axes called the **Twin Wild Breathers** that he likes to use for close combat, or with his devil fruit. Strapped on the side of his bottom legs on the sandals that have a holster for them. Lastly, he has his customized Tantō from his time in SWORD that has a red hue, and is called **Crimson Fury **which is strapped on the back of his waist. The blades were Haki conductive, and also made to be **Elemental Haki** conductive weapons for the Devil Fruit he possessed.

Along with this as time had passed on, as Luffy's abilities had grown tremendously with him being able to use Elemental Haki at a very proficient level. Being able to use all natural elements with his main affinity being the element of Ice. Alongside his Haki being powerful enough to stand against most opponents, but not at a New World level just yet in terms of facing higher up pirates. As his physical skills have also greatly improved overtime, due to Luffy being able to learn Fish-Man Karate and Fish-Man Jujutsu because of his Fish-Men, Merfolk and primarily Atlantean genes. Which added to him being very proficient in fighting in the water. But lastly, his prowess in wielding a blade alongside mastery over his his Devil Fruit.

So with this being said, currently Luffy was all packed up now in order to leave and head back for East Blue with one goal... To gather a crew for his great adventure on the high seas.

"Alright. Let's go." says Luffy, before taking on dragon form.

Now deciding to flap his wings in a successful attempt to take to the air in flight. As he was now rising high into the sky in the direction of East Blue at a very fast speed.

Though not without passing over the skies of Mariejois within a few hours time...

Now looking down at the city with a glare because of the "incident" that took place there when he was just 13 years of age. Deciding to shrug this off now in order to not sour his shrug it off and continues flying fast.

* * *

**\- Three Hours Later, East Blue -**

As Luffy arrived in his hometown again after so many years of being a way. He walked taking it all in making his way for the party bar.

_'I wonder how Makino we'll react when her little brother is all grown up. Probably won't believe it.'_ thought Luffy with a chuckle.

As he continued walking through the small village. Getting a few curious looks, as he calmly walked into the party bar. Seeing Makino cleaning what looked like to be her last mug, as the bar was currently vacant with no one else was around at the moment.

Though upon entering the bar, Makino looked up at the person who had entered and decided to great them.

"How can I help you Mr?" asks Makino with a smile being polite.

"Is that really how your supposed to talk to your little brother?" asks Luffy with a small smile.

Causing Makino to look at Luffy for a few seconds. Before she had dropped the cup she cleaning in shock, as it shattered upon hitting the ground.

"Luffy?! Luffy!" says Makino yelling with joy in her voice, as she came running over to hug him.

As the commotion brought people over and Makino told them who it was along with them all being very surprised that it was Luffy who had grown so much. So after about an hour of spending time with Makino, Luffy went up the mountain to see Dadan along with her crew in order to tell her he would be leaving in a few.

While on the hand, it did cause said bandit to act as if she did not care. Though deep down, Luffy knew she did so he didn't take any offence, and went to get his things ready in order to officially leave.

* * *

**\- An Hour Later -**

After packing everything into a boat to set sail. The village gathered to see him off while Dadan, and her crew were on one of the roofs watching. So Luffy got in after saying his goodbye and as he was out in the water, he turned around.

"Bye everyone! We'll meet again when I'm the King!" says Luffy yelling to them.

"Be safe Luffy! I'll check the newspapers for you!" says Makino yelling and waving to him.

With that being said and done, Luffy used fire as rocket to make his boat go quicker but slowed down when the Lord of the Coast rose from the water. When it fully emerge from the water it looked at Luffy, who was looking back calmly. It then lunged towards Luffy in an attempt to eat him whole, but it never came as he used Conqueror's Haki to knock it out, and proceed to continue sailing forward. As he sailed for some time, he took on a bit of a serious look and spoke to himself.

"This world will soon know that were alive and kicking. We won't be silent any longer." says Luffy as he figured out a way to use the mercury ability of his devil fruit to form a solid metal steering handle but could funnel fire into it to still go fast.

* * *

**\- Some Time Later -**

As he was sailing he notices a ship with a pirate jolly roger attacking a civilian vessel.

_'Well, let's see if there are any bounties on their heads. Gotta start somewhere and it's here.'_ thought Luffy as he started slowing his boat down and jumped to the deck.

All the pirates, and civilians could see crimson flames coming from Luffy's hand but could also feel the air starting to freeze in their general area. Everything about Luffy to them radiated a young man with experience his gaze was neutral but everything about him was saying don't underestimate him. This lasted for a good thirty seconds until a woman that looked like a whale spoke.

"Who are you? And who the hell gave you permission to step aboard?!" asks the woman as Luffy turned his attention to her.

"I was assessing the situation of how I want to move forward, considering this vessel doesn't speak pirate to me. Though I have been able to see better ships, fortunately." says Luffy with a neutral tone.

Luffy was able to full sense everyone there with his Haki so that no one could sneak up on him. So he used his Haki, and he found that some girl was on this pirate ship, robbing them of everything they had. So in his judgment it was none of his business and decided to not bother with it. As he came to this decision, the woman then decided to speak of for a question of her own.

"Are you the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro?" asks the woman.

As for Luffy when she said this, he knew exactly of this person that she spoke of, and that's who he was looking for right now. So ultimately, he decided to respond now to answer the question.

"No. and you are?" asks Luffy curious but neutral all the same.

"I am Alvida, the most beautiful woman of all the seas-" begins the now identified Alvida but is cut off when Luffy begins laughing hard.

Luffy soon regains himself a bit while still laughing, as he spoke again.

"You gotta be kidding me! Right?!" asks Luffy continuing to laugh but eventually stopped to get serious again as he continued. "Sorry but even for you that's rich, not to mention I know women who are more beautiful than you. Trust me, I know this because I didn't earn the epithet for being the _'God of the Pleasure District'_ and _'God of Pleasure'_ for nothing." says Luffy informing this woman as he continued further. "Anyway do you have some sort of bounty on your head?" asks Luffy wanting to know.

"I have a 5,000,000 Berri bounty on my head." says Alvida answering the question.

Luffy knew this would be simple, so he decided to knock out the crew with Conqueror's Haki, as it left Alvida still conscious along with a pink-haired boy who peaked his interest.

"A strong will at your age. You'll definitely go far in this world." says Luffy as he prepared his next attack. **"Hito-Hito: Left Three-Armed Cannon!"** says Luffy, as his left side made two additional arm pop out to make three.

While now coating them in Armament Haki, which turned them pitch black. Surprising his female opponent, as Luffy pushed off his feet in order to attack. As he hit her head on, causing the force of his strike to send her far away out into the ocean somewhere.

As the pink-haired boy, who was watching the whole was left surprised by this. While Luffy himself walked up to him, as he started making the extra arms he had created disappear all together from sight.

"How did you do that?" asks the Small Boy in awe of Luffy's strength.

Causing said the boy said this, Luffy cracked a small smile as he spoke.

"I ate a Devil Fruit called the **Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura**. Basically the angrier I become, the stronger I become. Not to mention that it gave me the potential to one day become one of the the strongest men in the world." says Luffy, explaining it to boy whose eyes were now wide at such information, before Luffy spoke once again. "But let's talk about that more when were in the boat." says Luffy, deciding to gesture a finger over to the side where his boat was, as he spoke further. "So, what's your name?" asks Luffy, sounding curious to know now.

As the small young boy had perked up upon hearing this question. Before getting himself under control in order to give a straightforward answer.

"My name is Koby, and you?" asks Koby, introduction himself beofre asking another question of his own.

Leaving Luffy to smile with pride, before introducing himself properly to Koby.

"Nice to meet you, Koby. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the King of the Pirates." says Luffy, now introducing himself with an expression of determination plastered across his face.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I got things in here which you will find interest but also the chapters might be a bit short, so sorry for not giving you long ones for a while until we get somewhere I want to be. Also by the way i'm gonna try to finish the beginning chapters up quick so that we can delve a bit into Luffy's character and move on. Also for those who are wondering, for the scars on his face think of the two I mentioned along with the scar Ban has from Seven Deadly Sins, his shirt is like the one he wore during Whole Cake Island Arc but different design. His left side forehead flame pattern scar and the additional one he got on his right side lower cheek that extends down to his neck are from Yoriichi Tsugikuni and his brother, Michikatsu Tsugikuni. The right arm tattoos along with the sun pattern is Ignia's from fairy tail. For the Tomahawks search Mohicanhawk™ Tactical Tomahawk Axe. So anyway please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Okay, So to popular demand and some PM's I've officially decided it will be a three way type relationship with a bit of something else that was highly requested. Luffy will be paired with both Jewelry Bonney and Nico Robin with a harem that will be explained and at the end of the chapter I'll give a full rundown of Luffy's abilities and many things that will be explained along with this, so I won't confuse all of you, so please read the End Chapter Note. Now let's get into the chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 2: First Mate and Farewell Koby**

* * *

Luffy and Koby are currently sailing at a high speed to the next island which was Shells Town in the Yotsuba Island Region. So as they were on their way, Luffy decided to ask Koby something.

"Hey Koby." says Luffy getting Koby's attention. "Alvida said something about Roronoa Zoro earlier, who of which I happen to be looking for, and I was wondering why his epithet is pirate hunter?" asks Luffy as Koby explains.

"He is a great pirate hunter. From what I know he uses three swords and racks ups bounties like a bloodthirsty wild animal. I heard he's said to be a demon in human form." says Koby sweating a bit as Luffy listen. "I heard he's at Shells Town and was captured recently there." says Koby informing Luffy.

This causes him to crack a small smile for which Koby saw this and paled a bit.

"Please tell your not thinking of going there?! Why not skip this island?!" asks Koby scared.

Luffy just laughed at his scared nature as they reached the island.

* * *

**\- Shells Town -**

As Luffy brought the boat to slow down and stop at the shore, they both exited the boat while pushing it and got to land. Making sure the boat was secured on the shore, they started walking off and were eventually walking through the town.

"I wanna see this Roronoa Zoro. It's been a while but sometime ago when I was working under the World Government, I had a few run-ins with him." says Luffy remembering.

He was the youngest to join their ranks because of being apart of the Marines Special Forces called SWORD at the age of 9 years old. Making him the youngest member ever made in history, Luffy was able to move across all the blues and Grand Line, while also having to sometimes guard Celestial Dragons from the shadows for which he hated.

"Wait, your serious? Luffy that was years ago! Do you really think he'll have any intention of joining your crew?" asks Koby shocked but also remembered the part about him working for the Marines but didn't get to ask earlier, as he thought it was a touchy subject for him.

* * *

**\- Sometime Later -**

As they walked around Luffy pushed his Observation Haki's range further to find what he was looking for. When he did, he got a smirk and made his way in that direction as he spoke to Koby.

"Come on Koby." says Luffy being serious now as Koby followed him.

"Where are we going?" asks Koby curious.

"The marine base stationed here. I found what I was looking for, so let's get moving." says Luffy walking quickly. "Plus you want to be a Marine right?" asks Luffy.

"Of course I did but I don't feel as though I'm ready yet. From what I heard the man in charge of this base is Captain Morgan. I've heard things of his reputation." says Koby scared but it was one of pure horror as Luffy picked up on it having one thought about all of this.

_'So it's a base like that huh? And they say East Blue is the weakest of all the blues, more like corrupt in my opinion but I was never born to be a marine.'_ thought Luffy.

It was in this moment that Luffy decided to speak to the young boy about something.

"Listen Koby, you will come to understand that the Navy and it's Marines, and along with the World Government may look good on the outside but when you start working for them then you see how disgusting it all is along with the fact that everything isn't so cut and dry. In a world like this you must endure,and have your own opinion and never follow orders blindly and figure out what's best for everyone. From my experience pirates aren't all bad, and marines aren't all that good but like I said, you must see through people, and deception as well to make your own decisions." says Luffy to Koby surprising him and making him think about what was just said. "Koby always remember that power can corrupt, and turn the best of us into what we fear most. You fear this Marine Captain because he isn't what you expected, and for his reputation. We'll your about to have your first taste with the real world, watch closely and decide what you want to do when you join up with the Navy and what you want to stop from happening in the future when you have the power." says Luffy finishing as they continue to walk.

* * *

**\- Marine Base -**

Koby really had to think about what was said to him by Luffy as they walked. For the next few minutes of walking, all was peaceful as they enjoyed the weather but noticed the sight of the people who lived here. Not long after, Luffy came to a stop where they could look over the wall without being caught by any Marines. So now, Luffy helped Koby up the wall first, and then jumped up to look over the wall himself.

_'So we finally meet after so many years.'_ thought Luffy as he looked around, and climbed over the wall to jump down inside the courtyard.

"Luffy?! What are you doing?!" asks Koby whispering following him over.

Luffy walked and stopped a few paces in front of the man known Zoro.

"Wasn't really expecting this to happen to you after we last met looking for the same target but anything is expected in these times." says Luffy looking at him as Zoro picks his head up to look at him.

Zoro is a muscular man of average height with lightly tanned skin with a green haramaki over his right hip. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head which is now while he also wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki.

"Don't remember you. Now you two can get lost." says Zoro in a cold voice making Koby scared and Luffy get a bored look.

"You don't remember the kid who wore the monkey mask, which is the most feared mask in the Marines." says Luffy making Zoro look back up in shock.

"What you were that kid?! What the hell are you doing here?!" asks Zoro shocked remembering.

The kid was very scary on a couple of jobs that the World Government and Marines had interests in. And when they met every time, the two would challenge each other in a battle of swords.

"Let's just say I never wanted to work for the marines but I was good at it and considered it training along with an incident happening a few years back. So yea, I was gonna leave anyway when I turned 17, so here I am gathering a crew for my dream." says Luffy with a small smirk.

"Luffy let's go. He doesn't seem really interested." says Koby suggesting.

As Luffy ignored him as a girl came up getting their attention as she made the finger gesture to be quiet. As she had rice balls in here hand walking over to him, Luffy also noticed that she must have climbed over the wall due to the rope where she came from.

"What is it that you want?" asks Zoro coldly to the little girl.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made some rice balls for you." says the little girl as she looked at Zoro.

"You got a death wish? Leave." says Zoro coldly as she didn't move an inch.

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you been tied here. Even when your released you'll be extremely weak. Here." says the little girl as she held up a rice ball. "I've never really made them before but i think i did well enough." says the little girl trying to convince Zoro to eat the rice balls.

"Listen kid, I ain't hungry so stop irritating me and get out of my face!" says Zoro yelling causing Luffy to narrow his eyes at him but notice someone was coming.

So he acted quick to grab Koby and jumped in speed over the wall and climbed to lift his head over to watch.

"Now now no one likes a bully." says a man coming into the courtyard where Zoro is held getting his attention as he chuckled a bit walking with two marines behind him. "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well. Don't you agree?" asks the man.

As Luffy looked at him wondering who he was with narrowed eyes.

"Lookie, some tasty rice balls." says the man as he snatches ones and eats it.

"That's not for you!" says the little girl shouting. As his face went to a look of disgust.

"Bleahh! Too sweet! Their packed with sugar! Your supposed to use salt! You idiot Salt!" says the man screaming angry about how they taste.

"But I thought they'd taste better sweet." says the little girl sad. As the man snatches the other one.

"Give me that!" says the man as he snatched and started stepping on the other one with the girl asking him to stop with the little girl crying a bit.

"You must have not read the notice that was posted. _'Those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed.'_ signed Marine Captain Morgan." says the man making the little girl flinch from the mention of the captain's name. The man noticed this and chuckled a bit. "It seems even little brats fear my daddy." says the man, which got Luffy's attention.

"So he's Captain Morgan's son." says Luffy now knowing.

"Does that mean he's not a marine?" asks Koby confused. As the man pointed to the marine on his left.

"No he isn't. Most likely using his father's power to do whatever he wants." says Luffy making his own assessment.

As he saw the marine coming toward the girl and tossing her over the wall, causing Luffy's eyes to widen as he went into action to stretched his arms out to grab her and bring her to him. As his arm came reeling back to him, and he soon put her down for her to smile at him.

"Thank you." says the little girl smiling as Luffy saved her from any injuries.

"No problem. Koby escort her home, I'll meet up with you in a bit." says Luffy seriously as he appeared in crimson flames with Zoro eyes widening in shock trying to figure out how he did it.

"How the hell did you do that?" asks Zoro. As Luffy kept a neutral face.

"I ate a Devil Fruit. A powerful one at that." says Luffy.

Zoro nodded as he heard of devil fruits but never believed and never saw Luffy use it in the past.

"So what do you want?" asks Zoro as Luffy looked on thinking for a moment.

"I know your strength from the past but now I hear your even stronger than before, is it true?" asks Luffy wanting to know.

"Mind your own business!" says Zoro yelling as Luffy sighed while he walked up.

"Ten more days huh? I remember not eating for two whole months, not an experience I want to go through again." says Luffy as he turned to leave with Zoro stopping him.

"Wait hold on." says Zoro making Luffy turn. "Could you pick that up for me?" says Zoro looking and referring to the rice ball on the ground.

"Your gonna eat this? Cause it's mostly a ball of mud." says Luffy picking it up and observing it.

"Shut up and give it to me! Now!" says Zoro yelling as Luffy got up and threw it into Zoro's mouth as he ate it all.

"Should have listened to me." says Luffy watching him eat and choke a bit

"It was good. Thanks for the food and tell her I said it was delicious." says Zoro as Luffy nods with a grin using his devil fruit to disappear in crimson flames. "Seen it before but never will get used to that." says Zoro as he goes back to his imprisonment.

* * *

**\- Two Hours Later -**

Zoro was looking up at the sky as clouds passed over covering the sun to give him a bit of shade from the sun but this peaceful setting was interrupted as Luffy came back in crimson flames.

_'I thought he left. What could he want now?'_ thought Zoro noticing him.

Luffy didn't have anything relating to the Marines or World Government except the tattoo from his time in SWORD. Zoro also noticed that Luffy did have a carefree attitude behind most of his actions but when it came down to something that need his attention, he was a seasoned fighter through and through. So Zoro noticed that his left eye was black and his right was blue, the heterochromia eyes spoke that his reason for being here was a serious one. Though Zoro, decided to indulge Luffy anyway in his own way of doing things.

"So what do you want now? Don't you have things to do?" asks Zoro. As Luffy looked began to walk up a bit and stopping a few feet away.

"I have an offer that would help you." says Luffy beginning to speak. "The Captain's son, I believe his name is Helmeppo was never going to honor the deal you made. Earlier he came into the restaurant I was at talking with the marines with him that you were going to be executed come tomorrow." says Luffy informing Zoro while shocking him with his eyes going wide as he started moving against his restraints yelling angrily.

"That bastard!" says Zoro pissed. "When I get out of these restraints, he'll suffer! I promise that!" says Zoro as Luffy looks amused with a smirk.

"Your tied up Zoro." says Luffy informing him of his current standpoint. "By the way I did rough him up a bit, so the chance of it happening sooner like today is highly possible." says Luffy causing Zoro to stop thrashing against his restraints causing him to look at him with eyes more wide now.

"Untie me, there's no way in hell I can die in a place like this." says Zoro in serious urgency.

"That's where my offer comes in. I'll untie you if you join my crew." says Luffy.

"What crew?" asks Zoro with a raised brow but curious.

"I'm putting together a pirate crew, and I'm looking for people to join me. So what's your answer?" asks Luffy.

Zoro thought it over for two minutes because of how it might align with his own goals and then came to a decision as he spoke.

"Listen, Helmeppo took my swords, three of them. If you can get them back I'll join your crew." says Zoro as Luffy disappeared in crimson flames.

* * *

**\- Marine Base, Rooftop -**

While that was happening, up on top of the marine base, what marines were present there could seen heaving to raise a giant statue of Captain Morgan's likeness made of stone. Standing near them looking at them work was the captain himself. 'Axe-Hand' Morgan.

Morgan is a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with white-blonde and a steel jaw. As his epithet suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most marines of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat however does not have "Justice" on the back. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar.

"Now stand it up in one final pull!" says Captain Morgan as his son Helmeppo was on the ground crying with some of the other marines were helping the lieutenant.

As this happened, Luffy then appeared in crimson flames at the top observing what they were lifting.

"This man really thinks he's that great? Seriously the ego's run really high in East Blue the most." says Luffy taking out a shuriken and sending them at the ropes as it falls all the way off. "No one will miss it." says Luffy.

Morgan looks at where it fell off as he was shaking in rage, yelling while the men under his command. As they backed away from him, Luffy grabbed Helmeppo with Morgan noticing to violently yell out.

"Kill him! Kill the kid with the Straw Hat!" says Morgan as they all look to where Helmeppo was supposed to be and found that he was gone.

* * *

**\- Inside the Marine Base -**

In the hallways of the base Luffy was running while holding Helmeppo in a lock so that the blonde couldn't run away. Luffy decided to turn his attention to the man and ask a question.

"I need you to tell me where Zoro's swords are. Now." says Luffy commanding Helmeppo and scaring him in a tone of coldness.

"The room coming up on your left." says Helmeppo as Luffy knocks him over the head.

Putting the man out unconscious now, Luffy runs through the hall the rest of the way to the door. Luffy then opens the door to find that it was a room meant more for a girl, which made him irritated. The walls were pink with flowers on them, everything about the room was off. Looking around he thought Helmeppo lied to him but then saw three swords in the corner of the room and knew he was in the right place. Luffy grabbed the swords, and decided the better choice was to jump out the window so when he ran over his eyes widen when he looked out.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Koby and Zoro were surrounded by marines along with Morgan. As Marines began to take aim at a scared Koby and Zoro who as gritting his teeth, so Luffy jumped through the window.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura Phoenix Wings" **says Luffy as he creates phoenix wings made from crimson flames, as he then nose dives down at a fast speed holding out his hand to help them.

As he landed in front of them which put Koby and Zoro at ease as he could help them with the current situation before them.

"Fire! Fire now!" says Morgan as the marines fire with Luffy taking a punch at the air.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Kaishin"** says Luffy as he sends a punch to defend while making blue cracks in the air as they shatter sending a low-level but powerful shock wave back at them sending them away.

Everyone there looked on with wide eyes as the marines got their bearings and were looking with wide eyes at Luffy.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me." says Luffy in a monotone voice taking out his Katana.

"Just who are you?" asks Zoro with eyes wide as dinner plates as Luffy came up to him and cut him loose, giving him the swords.

"You heard my first name, you knew me formerly by the Mask of Monkey in the Marines Special Forces of SWORD. My full name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates and the leader of a clan." says Luffy with determination and pride.

Before Zoro replied the marines had finally gotten up as Morgan noticed and started to give new orders.

"If the guns won't work, then use swords! And if that doesn't work fight hand to hand!" says Morgan yelling as the marines drew their swords and rushed at Luffy and Koby.

Before the marines could even touch them both, Zoro intercepted them with his swords stopping them. Zoro held all three, two in his hand and one in his mouth with Luffy still finding the feat amazing after some time.

"Make one move and you die." says Zoro to the marines in a voice of death with a few of them crying.

As his eyes turned to Luffy and he began to speak again.

"Today, I officially become a criminal having fought the marines. So I'll become a pirate that I can promise you but I want you to know one thing. While I am with you the only thing I dedicated myself to is fulfilling my ambition." says Zoro.

"Which is?" asks Luffy. As Zoro then spoke with determination.

"To be nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman. If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then i want you to accept responsibility. After which you get to apologize to me." says Zoro.

"The King of the Pirates would have no less on his crew." says Luffy with a grin.

"Big talker. From this point on no matter if I'm a criminal or not. I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world." says Zoro as Morgan began to talk again.

"What are you all waiting for men! Kill them!" says Morgan as all of his men backed away, letting Zoro fully stand as Luffy came to stand next to him sword at the ready as Zoro noticed the blade.

"Sir, we can't beat them." says one marine.

"Yea, their monsters! No demons!" says the second marine.

"If we fight them we'll die." says the third marine.

"This is a direct order! Every marine who is so cowardly to face the enemy head on, shoot yourself in the head immediately! You have no use or place in our ranks! So do yourselves the favor of carrying out this order, right now!" says Morgan shouting.

As this was heard, Luffy thought the guy had to be really crazy to tell his own men to do such a thing in his opinion. Luffy has had the pleasure to meet one other man like him but was a capable and strong leader but was ruthless in his methods being the ruthless of the three he had the pleasure to meet. Though right now what surprised Luffy was the fact that these men were about to follow the order. So Luffy used Conqueror's Haki to knock them unconscious. Morgan's eyes widen at this when he saw them fall one by one. So now, Luffy calmly started walking towards Morgan with his eyes carrying an ice storm of a glare.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting someone a bit like you but he has a higher rank. A commander who has no care for the lives of his own soldiers and would let them die like pawns is disgusting." says Luffy dead serious in a tone that froze the air making Morgan unconsciously step back a bit.

"They were weak. I have no use for weak men! So take pride in me cutting you down!" says Morgan swinging only to find that when he hit him he dispersed.

Luffy dispersed himself in crimson flames to appear some feet away from the man. Morgan thought that when he finished his swing attack at Luffy that the young man would be dead, and he would rise victorious from this but found his situation turning grim as he heard something.

"So many openings. You don't dance well, not at all really." says Luffy in a cold voice as Morgan eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

While Morgan was frozen in fear, Luffy came in for an attack in a burst of speed coating the blade in fire with Morgan raising his Axe Hand to defend only for Luffy's swords to cut through it like butter and remove the arm.

"AAAAHHHH" shouts Morgan in pain and agony as he fell to his knees holding what was left of his arm which he noticed was sizzling from Luffy coating the blade in some sort of fire.

Luffy then began preparing his next and final attack as he coated the blade in water.

**"Breath of Water Style, First Style: Water Surface Slice" **says Luffy going in for the attack slicing Morgan's torso with a huge amount of blood spewing out as Morgan fell to the ground unconscious.

"You don't deserve to be a captain, let alone command people." says Luffy in a cold voice.

As he began to walk back over towards Zoro. Some of the marines he knocked out were starting to wake up and saw the unconscious form. As Luffy expected instead of revenge, they began cheering and thanking him for freeing them from his tyrannical command.

"It seems they were all scared of Morgan before we showed up. No one able to do anything out of fear." says Koby noticing and getting Luffy's attention.

Just as he was about to speak, Zoro decided to pass out hitting the ground, most likely from not eating and heavy exhaustion.

"Well we better get him some food. Fighting or even moving on an empty stomach would be bad." says Luffy picking up Zoro and walking off toward the bar that Rika, the little girl he saved said's mother owned. To get Zoro food before they move on to the next island.

* * *

**\- 15 Minutes Later, The Bar -**

After the fight Luffy took Zoro to the bar to get food. So now he sits with Luffy at a table full of empty plates.

"Oh I'm stuffed!" says Zoro full.

"Yeah, that's was a good meal." says Luffy with a grin.

"Having not eaten in three weeks was killer but now I don't have to worry about that." says Zoro earning giggles from Rika and her mother. Zoro looked over to Luffy who had 2 red gourd bottles of sake that were for him to take, so he thought it would be best to ask the question. "So how many others are on this crew your gathering besides me?" asks Zoro wanting to know.

"So far, only you. I figured my home would be a good place to gather people for my crew." says Luffy seriously as Zoro looked at him like he was crazy but understood that he was just starting out. "Plus the two of us right now will be enough because we'll have more people before reaching Loguetown along with the fact that I'm very well versed in fighting and so are you but when i get my first bounty things will come to light that will be explained at a later time, so please wait for answers." says Luffy to calm Zoro's look as he did calm down and understood his reasons.

"So you and I are what amounts to a pirate crew, huh?" asks Zoro.

"Everyone starts small. Empires and reputation aren't built in a day." says Luffy. "Plus I'm a former Marine Special Forces Operative and a former World Government Agent, the only reason I'm not stronger is because I didn't stay long to make a large career, so we should be fine until we get further into our adventure." says Luffy being dead serious.

Zoro would have thought anyone else was crazy if they said that but he could remember Luffy in the past being someone who was true to his word. As Zoro was about to speak once again, a group of marines came into the bar. They obviously were looking for Luffy as they turned to him who didn't look bothered, more so comfortable, as the leader of the group began to speak.

"Hey, you two there, it's come to our attention that we heard your both pirates. Is this true?" asks the Lieutenant who the highest ranking officer after Morgan.

"Yes." says Luffy calmly drinking from his cup of water, not bothered or in a rush.

"We appreciate what you did for us along with saving our town from the Captain who will be sent most likely to Impel Down but we must ask you and your friend to leave this town immediately out of respect we won't report any of this to headquarters." says the Lieutenant as Luffy nodded and stood up with Zoro doing the same.

"Come on Zoro. We need to get going anyway." says Luffy as they're about to exit but he turns to the Lieutenant. "Oh one more thing, you wouldn't happen to have a transponder snail on you, one that has a secure line?" asks Luffy as the Lieutenant signaled one of the men to bring it up and put it on a nearby table.

Luffy then began to dial a number and waited for someone to pick up as he had a thought of his own.

_'Let's hope they can only trace the other side.'_ thought Luffy as someone on the other side picked up.

_"Hello."_ says the person on the other line with Luffy opening his mouth to respond.

"Is this Vice-Admiral Garp?" asks Luffy as everyone's eyes widened.

_"Yes. you called the secure and private line only a few know. So who is this?"_ asks Garp on the other end.

"You grandson. The one who isn't a Marine anymore." says Luffy as everyone just found out that Luffy was the grandson of the Hero of the Marines making their jaws drop.

_"Luffy! You brat! Do you know how much trouble you've caused?! The incident that took place years ago because of you still has headquarters on high alert. Even the higher-ups have made it a top priority to find you."_ says Garp angry yelling but coming down as he went.

"Of course they would. What did you expect?" asks Luffy with Garp not making a response to what he just said as he continued. "So I need to ask a favor. There's a marine captain here who needs a one way trip to Impel Down but also there's a kid here his name's Koby. I figured you could take him on as your student, though when you see him at first you won't think he's nothing special but trust me he is, you'll like him. I can promise you that." says Luffy with a smile making Koby perk his head up as Garp sighed a bit.

_"I'll take him on along with taking the captain to Impel Down. Just know when we meet we're gonna have a talk."_ says Garp telling Luffy seriously.

"We will but you'll have some answers soon down the road." says Luffy. "Anyway he's in Shells Town, East Blue but make sure that the island gets a proper Marine Captain and tell grandma I said Hi." says Luffy telling Garp.

_"Tell her yourself when she sees you because she's mad too about what happened, but also seems to understand your actions behind it. But alright I'll be there to pick the boy up."_ says Garp.

"Alright. I've gotta go. We'll cross paths soon enough Gramps so, until then." says Luffy as Garp chuckles a bit.

_"Take care of yourself brat."_ says Garp hanging up with Luffy handing the Marines back their snail.

"Thank you once again for the meal ma'am. An you take care of yourself Rika." says Luffy to Rika and her mother.

"I will! Thank you once again Mr. Luffy!" says Rika being polite smiling.

"Your welcome and be safe." says Rika's mother with a smile.

With him smiling back as he was turning to Koby throwing him a very small pouch for Koby to open to find rubies.

"Sell them, use the money for your dream and to save. Never know when your gonna need it." says Luffy walking off with Koby still looking at his leaving figure in shock. "By the way, take care of yourself because gramps can be a bit extreme in his methods of training, so until we meet again, Farewell Koby." says Luffy saying his goodbyes as he finally leaves with Koby tearing up a bit.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

As Luffy and Zoro were walking, Luffy remembered something he should have done earlier.

"Oh! Zoro, here put this on your right ring finger." says Luffy handing him a ring with the color of his hair in the background of the Kanji on it. The Kanji was for "Dragon" (竜, _Ryuu_).

"What is it?" asks Zoro putting it on as Luffy began to speak.

"It's a sort of communicator, so when I teach you and the crew how to use something called Haki, which is something needed for the second half of the Grand Line your gonna need to know how to use that." says Luffy as Zoro was wondering what Haki was by the look on his face. "You'll know soon, trust me I'll explain." says Luffy as they continue to walk taking in the quiet mood.

* * *

**\- Shore Area -**

For another five minutes they walk reaching the beach. So Luffy and Zoro on the beach walked over to the boat he originally used to get here and where he left it. Zoro took notice and had to ask.

"That's your ship?" asks Zoro unsure as Luffy laughed a bit.

"For now, we got another stop before reaching the island to get a proper one. So come on get in." says Luffy as he puts his stuff in with Zoro doing the same and they push the boat out with Luffy making a steering handle made of Mercury at the back as Zoro paddled out far enough for Luffy so he can soon move the boat at a fast rate.

"Well Captain, where's our next destination?" asks Zoro.

"Orange Town, I have some business to take care of there." says Luffy as he begins to funnel fire haki into the harden mercury steering handle at the back, making them take off at fast speed to the next island.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So I read the reviews so I will explain that, so it won't be a hot stirred mess. The Hito-Hito no Mi, Model Asura is a special devil fruit that I'm gonna touch upon at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Now as for the Haki Forms, as you read in the prologue the story of the D. begins 5000 years before so let's go with the fact that there was a lot of time to absorb bloodlines for the D.'s as they have the characteristics of the tribes and races found throughout One Piece which I will touch upon in a later chapter most likely next and some in later chapter. As for the Joestar Tattoo, it's my trademark for certain characters in this story as those marks are to identify those of the D. royal families considering Luffy is a Monkey D. so his is red.**

**Like I said before Robin and Jewelry Bonney are main but let's move along. So now here's the list:**

**Lily Enstomach (Part of the main crew)**

**Nefertari Vivi**

**Boa Hancock**

**Shirahoshi**

**Rebecca**

**Vinsmoke Reiju**

**Kozuki Hiyori**

**That's the list, might expand, so you don't like well then there's the exit button. The story is just starting out and yes i plan to go far with this. So like i said this story i hope this story is going to become great and i hope you all like it as I go and as for new fans, check out my Black Clover story as well. Now on a final note, please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Now as promised I will touch upon things here that will clear up a lot, not to mention that there will be an end chapter note to explain more of it. Now let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 3: A Clown and an Orange-Haired Thief, D.'s and their feared but special blood.**

* * *

Luffy and Zoro were currently traveling across the water at a fast speed. Zoro was laying down from his side of the boat as Luffy was steering the speeding boat across the ocean. Zoro had looked over to Luffy and asked a question that was on his mind.

"Hey, I want to ask a question about the D. in your name, is there any history behind it?" asks Zoro because over time he's seen it resurface.

"Actually there is. Officially it involves the Family of D. So what I tell you is public knowledge but also what I can tell you from what I learned growing up." says Luffy to Zoro as he begins to speak again. "The Family of D. is a very old clan that has lived on for five thousand years that extends from the Progenitor D. who gave us "The Will Of D." with its origin unknown where he received the will from but all of us follow it. So in the beginning, we started very small and when we started expanding our numbers steadily over time started growing into many eventually forming royal families, the star mark identifies us as royal. With the Monkey D.'s at the head of the clan and leader of the family." says Luffy explaining to Zoro.

"Okay I get that but something tells me there's more behind your bloodline." says Zoro.

"Yes, there is. As we grew over that time we assimilated many races, and other clans into our own with open arms. But with this superior power we conquered many with some calling us the natural enemy of god, which can be more so translated to celestial Dragons." says Luffy as Zoro had heard about them and wondered why.

"Wait, why are D.'s considered Natural enemies of god?" asks Zoro wanting to know the meaning behind that.

"The blood of a D. is special, we take on the traits that our bodies deem necessary for survival from others with the notable ones amongst the races we assimilated were the Atlanteans, Giants, Mink, Longlegs, and Longarms and number of other races. It's been known for some of us born in the clan to have the trait but also they can skip a few generations, and not inherit all of the traits. The main being Atlantean traits but overall many fear that we are the perfect being in sense of speaking." says Luffy informing Zoro and shocking him a bit.

"What traits did your clan inherit?" asks Zoro a bit shocked.

"From the Atlanteans we retained the ability to live under water, immunity to devil fruit weakness in the water but to Seastone we're still weak, don't ask me because not even I know what is in Seastone to do that, so for us that's the bad side of the coin. From the Giants we inherited their durable bodies, a bit of their strength but never their size. The Minks we inherited their agile nature and another ability. From the Longleg Tribe we inherited their strong leg muscles making ours just a bit denser and the same for the Longarm tribe but only for the arms." says Luffy.

"Now I can get the concept of why D.'s are feared. You guys are tough bastards to kill." says Zoro with a laugh as Luffy laughs as well.

"Yes, very true but we can die like any other man or woman. Among that we've also assimilated clans into our family which have allowed us to use their abilities, and carry on the will they once carried themselves." says Luffy as Zoro nods.

"I get it." says Zoro understanding.

It was quiet after that for a bit of time, as Luffy remembered something.

"Oh! Before I forget here." says Luffy handing Zoro a bottle of booze and meat. "Considering this may take a minute. It's better to eat now than later." says Luffy doing the same as they sailed for Orange Town.

* * *

**\- Orange Town -**

Luffy and Zoro had sailed for about an hour across the ocean, and had finally arrived at Orange Town. They left the ship at the shore after landing to start walking. So after about 15 minutes of walking through the town, they notice that it was empty with no one around. Almost as if everyone had left this place a while back or are hiding because it looked like a ghost town. So now, Zoro takes this time to ask Luffy another question.

"By the way, who is this person were going to meet?" ask Zoro curious.

"The pirate who we are going to see is Buggy "The Clown", he has a 15,000,000 Berri bounty on his head, and is an old acquaintance of someone I respect." says Luffy being serious.

"And why exactly are we going to meet him?" asks Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard a lot about him from two of my teachers. I want to ask him some questions and get the measure of him. If I'm satisfied then I'll leave him be, and if I'm not then I'll just kick his ass. And take any maps he may have of the Grand Line that we'll need. Plus I'm hoping for a fight considering it's been a while since I've had some back to back." says Luffy as they continue to walk for him to speak again. "We're not that low on cash considering there's an island where I hid about a 900 Million Berri's a while back for our voyage, and we'll blow through it, I can guarantee that much." says Luffy with Zoro choking on his Sake a bit from the amount.

"900 Million Berri?" asks Zoro shocked as Luffy nods to him.

"With the plans I have in stored for East Blue, and the Grand Line we'll need it. Along with taking down all the big names in East Blue would be a hell of a good start. The first we'll be buying a ship, repairing it. The main point is finding one that can survive the Grand Line, and then we'll only have to worry about repairs. That being said I'd like to find the necessary people or former friends that we'll be apart of this, and join me to help lighten the load of responsibilities." says Luffy as Zoro nods in understanding.

"That sounds like a good plan, Captain." says Zoro with a grin making Luffy smile as they walk.

* * *

**\- Some Time Later -**

As they continue to walk through Orange Town, they noticed some of what used to be the town. As their are wreck houses everywhere like battles or fights took place here, very recently.

Luffy sighed at this not looking surprised by it all due to previous knowledge as part of the Marines.

"It would seem Buggy isn't the measure of the man I thought he would be." says Luffy as they continued to walk. "Seems we will be in for a fight. A short one at that most likely." says Luffy causing Zoro to chuckle a bit.

"Hopefully there's someone good enough to give me a challenge." says Zoro while placing a hand on his sword.

As Luffy was about to say more, he was interrupted by a commotion up ahead. Three of Buggy's crew were chasing a orange-haired girl about Luffy's age. Wearing an orange mini-skirt with two rings on each side filled in with orange an a short sleeve white shirt with blue stripes.

Luffy and Zoro looked at the group with Luffy recognizing the girl from defeating Alvida, her being the one robbing them while he fought her. So the two had a curious expression on their faces as the group got closer. Luffy saw a rolled up paper in her hand that was the size of a map, most likely. So Luffy had realized why she was getting chased from the start but now it was confirmed that it was important. If these guys caught her then she would be killed.

_'Let's see how this turns out.'_ thought Luffy as he kept walking forward.

As Luffy kept walking with Zoro, they both noticed the evil smirk on her face. The both of them saw it, and sighed now knowing how this would go.

_'Were going to be involved.' _thought Luffy as she reached him the moment he finished his thought. Starting to speak in a relieved tone.

"Oh Boss! Thanks for coming to help out." says the girl earning a raised eyebrow from Luffy and Zoro with more so Luffy getting a twitch from said eyebrow. As the girl began to take off again. "They're all yours now boss, have fun!" says the girl before taking off running

"What a pain." says Zoro as he looked over to Luffy. "I thought you said I was the only member of your crew at the moment." says Zoro to Luffy.

"You are." says Luffy stretching his hand to grab the girl who's running and stopping her with a stretched hand. "Hold it." says Luffy as he brings her back locking her in his grip, and uses the other creating the three arms and taking a punch.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Three Armed Pistol"** says Luffy as the three arms stretched hitting all three of the crew and sending them to three different directions while knocking them out. Shocking Zoro and the girl as he released his locking grip on her.

"You guys are really strong!" says the girl looking at them. "Even though outnumbered and they had sabers, you were able to beat them all in one attack." says the girl as Luffy has a neutral expression.

"Yea, says the girl who set us up a few minutes ago." says Luffy. "Who are you?" asks Luffy causing her to widely smile at Luffy before replying.

"I'm a talented thief who steals strictly from pirates, the name is Nami!" says the now identified Nami happily introducing herself to the two.

"I've seen worse introductions but oh well." says Luffy as Nami looks a bit deflated at that but then has an idea.

"Hey! Do you guys want to team up with me?" asks Nami hopeful as Luffy starts walking.

"Thanks for the offer and all but no. I can't work with someone who will put innocents in danger of their own mess to save themselves." says Luffy with Zoro walking off with him.

Nami looked ashamed when Luffy said that and clenched her fist a bit. These two were really strong and she did not want an opportunity to pass like this. In her mind she knew it would not help if an opportunity passed and her goal couldn't be achieved. So she jumped up a bit and took off after them.

"Wait! Hold up. I'm not like that! Really!" says Nami running to them. "At least think about before declining from the start." says Nami as she was caught up to them.

Luffy and Zoro turned around to her as Luffy began to speak.

"Listen Nami, I'm sure your good and all but like I said before. I don't have use for those skills you have, unless you have other skills that I don't know about that will be useful on the open water, then I don't see us working together." says Luffy knowing he can't judge her based on this because it wouldn't be fair.

Nami heard what he said and got a chance, and started speaking again.

"Well your in luck because I am the most skilled navigator you will ever find or meet." says Nami proudly making Luffy perk up a bit.

"A navigator huh? Now that is someone I am looking for. How about you join my crew? I need a navigator." says Luffy with a small smile.

The moment he said this Nami stopped smiling and yelled at him.

"No way!" says Nami angry confusing the two. "I take it you two are pirates?" asks Nami with both of them nodding.

"Yea. What of it?" asks Luffy seeing this go south.

"There is nothing in this world I despise more than pirates! The only things I like are money and tangerines!" says Nami yelling causing Luffy to look at her for a moment.

Seeing her eyes, he can tell that something happened in her past to say this to him and Zoro.

"You know pirates aren't all that bad, like the ones you met." says Luffy calmly as Nami looks at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know I've met bad pirates?" asks Nami.

"One your a thief on the open ocean. Two you stole from Buggy the clown. Third and finally, I can see the pain in your eyes but for now, let's not talk out in the open. Considering your still running from Buggy's crew." says Luffy turning towards an abandoned house as they walked over.

Zoro remained silent letting his Captain handle this.

* * *

**\- Orange Town, Abandoned House -**

As the three came over to the abandoned house in Orange Town, Luffy opened the door to find a table with three chairs inside. So the three take a seat at one of the three chairs after Zoro closed the door behind them. Luffy himself is sitting back waiting for Nami to speak, and she herself looks confused.

"So are you going to speak or not?" asks Nami as she continues before Luffy can speak. "As far as I'm concerned on the matter, pirates are all scum and nothing more than that. All they do is raid and ruin the lives of innocent people who never did them wrong taking what they want and leaving happily." says Nami with hate in her voice.

So before she could start again Luffy starts speaking.

"The same could be said for the World Government and the Marines. Considering you don't know the workings like I do and don't know what they've caused to people and what they allow to happen but keep your one sided argument." says Luffy a bit angry as she made him remember something from his early past while shocking Nami as he began to speak again. "If I had to guess based on what I've seen so far from you is that you were hurt or someone close to you was hurt. I can understand your hate but there are pirates out there that don't do what you've probably seen. Don't judge one interaction with one to many, take me for example." says Luffy as he looked Nami directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Nami with a raised eyebrow.

"I was seven years old when a group of pirates came to my home. At first, everyone was scared of them, hell feared them but I wasn't for the sole fact that I could tell they weren't those kind of people that attack innocents and I was right. They stayed for a while, and during that time they trained me and helped me forge a path, the captain of the crew pointed in the right direction and gave me his hat as a promise to fulfill my dream." says Luffy taking off the straw hat shocking them. "After they left my grandfather trained me, and I decided along with some other people's approval that it would best to get better training with the marines but I never forgot my promise and eventually left. Those pirates taught me more than the Marines and World Government could." says Luffy shocking them more.

_'Why couldn't pirates like them come to our village instead.'_ thought Nami a bit jealous but can see there's more to Luffy from his eyes and what he's said. _'But something about him seems to tell me that he's faced the pits of hell, and came back out mostly intact but has some noble goal behind all of this.'_ thought Nami.

"The straw hat that was given to me by the captain was a promise. A promise to meet each other again when I become King of the Pirates and become a great pirate as well. For which I will." says Luffy as he smiled a bit remembering that day as he turned to Nami. "So Nami, join my crew, let's team up and turn this whole world upside down." says Luffy with a grin that made her smile a bit.

"I'll never stoop so low, however I don't see why we can't team up to achieve our goals" says Nami making Luffy look satisfied.

"Alright then." says Luffy smiling as he handed her a ring like he did for Zoro explaining it to her. The ring has the Kanji for "Mikan" (蜜柑, Orange) as Zoro took this as a moment to speak.

"So with that out of the way, what's our next move, Luffy?" asks Zoro as he stood up with the others doing the same.

"Let's go kick Buggy's ass and move on to the next island." says Luffy as Nami gets a bit scared.

"Buggy?!" asks Nami scared.

"Yes, he's the reason I came here, and for something else I hope that he has in his possession that belonged to his former captain that he kept in his safe keeping." says Luffy as they all walk out.

* * *

**\- Later -**

The group walked for a couple of minutes, and arrived outside a building where the crew was at. Which Luffy could tell that Buggy was somewhere among them. So now, Luffy decided to take a deep breathe and yell out.

"Buggy! Get your ass out here!" says Luffy yelling as he hears commotion inside and the crew all come out with the Captain who looks like a clown with a red nose and blue hair comes out and begins to speak.

"Who is shouting the name of the great Captain Buggy?!" asks Buggy as he stood before the group.

Luffy took one look at him and sighed as he spoke.

"It looks like Shanks was right after all. Here I thought I would find something amazing but now my disappointment was well founded." says Luffy causing Buggy's crew to sweat a bit as they looked at Buggy who looked at Luffy.

"Who exactly are you?" asks Buggy now curious.

"Monkey D. Luffy." says Luffy giving his name as he began to speak again. "An for someone who sailed with a D. who was one of the best our clan you don't seem like much. He told you stories of us, and gave you a drive from what Shanks told me but it seems you've lost that drive, you really have fallen far." says Luffy observing the man before him.

"What did you say about that bastard?!" asks Buggy yelling, irritated.

"You heard me." says Luffy neutrally as he continued. "Now you wouldn't happen to have a weapon in your possession that your former captain had that belongs to me along with other clan property, and a map of the first half, would you?" asks Luffy calmly.

Buggy hears this, and decides not to acknowledged him. So instead, he now gives an order to his crew.

"Men! Prepare the Buggy Ball!" says Buggy yelling as his crew prepares the attack.

One crewman brings a red cannonball up and places it in the cannon with the rest making the cannon take aim.

"Now fire the Buggy Ball!" says Buggy as they light the fuse.

As Zoro saw this, he stepped forward and spoke.

"I've got this one." says Zoro as he unsheathed one of his swords.

The cannon fired the Buggy Ball at them and raced toward its target. Only for Zoro to intercept and cut it in half and hit the buildings behind them. Buggy looked shocked and mad at the same time as Luffy began to speak again.

"You know I could've done the same thing but at the same time we should avoid further damage to the town as much as we can. So let me handles those Buggy Balls from now on." says Luffy as he turned to Buggy. "You know Buggy, this is not what I expected. From what Shanks told me about you, to what Rayleigh told me and my cousins, I expected you to be some legendary pirate with at least a bounty near 900 million Berri on his head but instead you stay here in the weakest of the blues, terrorizing innocent people. Talking about being great instead of taking on the Grand Line again, and to think you were a crew member of someone of my clan. Gol D. Roger's crew to be a bit more specific." says Luffy disappointed with a glare while surprising everyone including Zoro and Nami.

Buggy himself had a fearful look because even he knew from his captain that the Monkey D.'s were head of the family and maintained order amongst the D.'s, even though knowing this Buggy still held his ground.

"Hey! Quiet about that! The Navy will execute me if they find out about that and more so you!" says Buggy trying to hastily keep that under wraps.

"You were a member on the King of the Pirates Ship?!" asks Buggy's crew shouting with Luffy raising his eyebrow at that.

"Didn't even bother to tell your own crew? Your a disgrace to hold that title of Captain" says Luffy as Buggy grits his teeth angry with Luffy continuing. "But you said they would execute me too for knowing that kind of information. Considering they'll most likely try anyway because of the "incident" that took place in Mariejois four years ago. I'll tell you what I told my gramps, the D.'s have been silent for too long. We are coming back from the shadows, and the World Government won't silence us any longer considering they have done nothing but deceive and take." says Luffy making Buggy laugh.

"What clan?! Do you forget that their are only a few?! maybe a hundred at best!" says Buggy amused.

"Wrong, there are thousands if not millions of us around the world, considering our nation remains intact. Along with many of us returning to the ocean after the creation of the World Government and have remained quiet, hiding and waiting. The World Government can't silence us with a simple **Buster Call** or rip us from the history book or try to kill us like they did with Flevance. This time we're fighting back instead of allowing the world to be plunged into darkness." says Luffy determined.

"Fire another!" says Buggy shouting to his crew to fire another to continue and end this while not even being bothered to continue this conversation.

Zoro was about to act first but saw Luffy move up to wait. Zoro thought he was crazy as he thought Luffy was going to do nothing. Moving forward to destroy the cannonball himself as it fired from the cannon at Luffy, only to stopped in his tracks as Luffy had caught it with his bare hand to then tossed it into the air for it to explode. All the while making their eyes all widened.

Buggy himself had his eyes popping out of his sockets and jaw dropped while being a bit pale now. As he stuttered out something loud enough for them all to hear.

"H-Haki! You know it?!" says Buggy with Luffy smirking as he walked forward calmly.

"Did I not mention it? I found out from my old man that I was born somewhere in the New World but taken to East Blue after my birth, good as any home for me. Plus I've been using Haki since I was five and have trained it." says Luffy as he sent a wave of Conqueror's Haki out knocking his entire crew down except for Buggy and another man with him near a lion. Buggy saw this and knew one thing that could cause this.

_'The Conqueror's Spirit! Shit. This not good, not good at all!' _thought Buggy before turning to the crew member he had left to give orders. "Cabaji! The green-haired swordsman is yours! The Straw hat kid is mine!" says Buggy yelling as Cabaji went to fight Zoro pulling out his swords as Luffy spoke.

"Zoro he's all yours." says Luffy as he looks at Zoro who nodded but caught notice of Luffy's sword that read the Kanji for _'Enlighten Leader of D.'_ but he turned back to his opponent to fight.

So as the fight is going on Buggy tries to levitate his detached hand over to throw the battle in Cabaji's favor. Only for Luffy to use his devil fruit to stretch and bring it down making Buggy look back to Luffy who had a glare.

"If you want to fight, I'll gladly fight you." says Luffy ready to fight Buggy.

Nami watches the whole encounter with wide eyes as this battle ensues. First Luffy catches a cannonball with his bare hands. Then to use some unknown force to knock out most of this man's crew. Then Buggy's hand detaches from his body and Luffy stretches amongst other things. With the kicker being that she now sees Luffy punch the air and cause cracks to appear.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Kaishin" **says Luffy causing blue cracks that shatter and cause a shock wave, hitting Buggy. As he then grew two more arms on each side, making six all together.

_'There not human at all are they? just what kind of hell did they crawl out from…' _thought Nami seeing this before yelling. "Just what the hell kind of people are you?!" asks Nami making Luffy and Buggy look at her for a moment.

So now, Luffy decided to speak up first.

"I ate the **Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura** which is the strongest devil fruit in the world, making me the entity based on Wrath with a few things added." says Luffy responding while jumping back a bit.

"I ate the** Bara Bara no Mi**, making me a Chop-Chop Man!" says Buggy yelling proudly.

At this point Nami never thought Devil Fruits were real, she always thought they were kid stories that parents told but she heard it from pirates who told stories but never believed they were real then. Now here it was right in front of her eyes.

"Nami I want you to go through their base and find whatever you can. If you find a weapon bring it here, also you can keep the money you find." says Luffy getting her attention as she runs off to do that.

Luffy for his part makes his extra hands disappear and then coat his hand and entire blade in Haki allowing Zoro to see it was now a pitch black katana. He notices that the blade is covered in it but also can see the sharpness behind it. Making a note to talk about it later.

Luffy intended to finish this now and was going to do it. So now, Luffy disappeared in quick speed and appeared in front of Buggy.

**"One-Sword Style: Black Sun Slash"** says Luffy hitting Buggy and causing some blood to be drawn and making him wince.

"Ergk!" says Buggy in pain.

"Your finished.** "Hito-Hito: Asura's Kaishin"** says Luffy hitting the air and causing cracks with the attack to hit dead on the target, and send Buggy back hitting the ground while rolling as well.

Buggy right now struggled to get up and altogether couldn't as he spoke.

"How…" says Buggy.

"I infused Haki into my attacks. I can use different sets of it along with other styles I stole when I was still in SWORD along with Cipher Pol, and whatever I could get my hands on really from scrolls. Haki can be used in many ways like how I used it on my shock wave attack to hit you." says Luffy shocking them as Buggy fell unconscious.

"Luffy I got everything, and is this also what you wanted because it also came with some scrolls and books as well?" asks Nami holding out a Gunbai and a Scythe.

"Yes! That's what I was looking for. This weapon set is special in my family, and was supposed to be back in our hands but due to circumstances never was. So thank you." says Luffy as he strapped them both on his back with Zoro coming back from finishing his fight. "Alright let's go because we're heading to the Gecko Islands." says Luffy with a grin as Zoro had a raised eyebrow.

"Why are we going there?" asks Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"To go get the Sniper of the crew. So let's get a move on." says Luffy as they head for the boat he had to proceed on.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I hope you got some answers and hints here as well along with a lot of other things. Now we'll be moving forward but also look at some of my other stories. Please review and i'll see you for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back for another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Now we begin the next chapter and getting the ship. Now I can start another chapter here and plus the reviews I got on my Naruto story are good but some of the reviews, people can kiss my ass on because if they don't like it, then don't read because when my stories get to the good part then everyone's silent and enjoying the ride, seriously if you don't fucking like it then write your own damn story, anyway, So I've seen the reviews and seen a problem with Hiyori, now from what we know in the manga she is not that kind of woman and they never described it just because of the occupation she is in. Now in other news I've added someone from Luffy's past that he encountered to the harem along with extra crew members for which I will work out and I have also been asked what the "incident" that Luffy caused which took place while Luffy was still working for the marines well i'll reveal soon enough just be patient but while you wait look at my other stories, also a final note: Please Read The End Chapter Note. Now let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 4: A Sniper, A Ship, and A Piece Of The Past Revealed.**

* * *

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro were currently traveling at a fast speed to the Gecko Islands. The ride across was mostly quiet as Zoro had his eyes closed while laying in his part of the boat, Nami was sitting, and Luffy was steering. So now, while on the way in the boat, Nami decided to ask Luffy something about his history with the Marines.

"Luffy you said you worked with the Marines but in which field?" asks Nami curious as Zoro opened his eyes now to hear this.

"Well, I was originally trained outside of joining before I was forced to join by my grandfather, Garp. So when I was eight years old, I joined the Marines and they put me into Cipher Pol. I worked my way up from CP9 to CP-0 within a year, so after that the World Government higher ups assigned me to be in a Cipher Pol Division that is actually apart of the Marines secret special forces called SWORD with me being the youngest, and only member of nine years old. Well, until I gathered my team." says Luffy informing her and shocking her.

"You had to gather your own team?" asks Nami curious.

"Yes while there are many in that sector, who were once friends to me. Team leaders are allowed to gather their own teams only if they get approval of the people they choose. I gathered eight others who were my age, and that made nine of us in total, all with a D. in our name. Eventually we were known as the **Nine Demonic Pillar Generals** with our trademark being the masks we wore along with me being the strongest of the group." says Luffy explaining.

"Why demonic?" asks Nami wanting to know about that part of the name.

"Well, we all possess a special something that gave us that name." says Luffy not revealing much but Zoro speaks next.

"It doesn't sound very much like the end." says Zoro hearing it.

"No it's not. SWORD is a secret special forces within the Marines, not only tasked with handling higher up threats further into the Grand Line, it's also essentially a Special Assassination and Tactical Squad but also an Open Battlefield Assault Squad. Our jurisdiction when I was apart of it, was that of an admiral which meant we only took orders from the Fleet Admiral or the higher ups. We were used to destroy threats of the first, and second half of the Grand Line. Either they be pirates, traitors or even their own Marines that they see as a threat to their so called "balance" when all the higher ups are doing is causing confusion instead of building stability. So while I was there, I was trained by my Gramps and Great Gramps along with this from time to time being trained by four others, but I mostly trained by myself most of the time along with training with my team, who I came to see like family." says Luffy shocking them more that they chose a nine year old to lead it and find members.

"Yea, I remember the bounties you had to hunt which coincided with your missions." says Zoro remembering the few times that he had ran into Luffy with said person nodding.

"Yea, I mainly hunted rapists, drug lords of the underworld, murders, those people I killed without remorse. Along with putting a majority of the low-level offenders in Impel Down." says Luffy explaining.

Zoro for his part looked at Luffy for a moment as he had a thought of his own from hearing all of this.

_'How the hell is he still sane and doesn't look affected by doing that since he was nine years old?' _thought Zoro seeing his Captain considering Luffy doesn't look like someone scared by constant battle.

Nami decided to speak again while bringing Zoro out of his thoughts.

"So what made you want to become a pirate?" asks Nami curious.

"Well, I always wanted to be a pirate since they came to my village. I was planning to leave when I was seventeen years old but then it happened." says Luffy as Zoro picked up on that.

"What happened?" asks Zoro.

"The higher ups promoted me to the rank of captain within SWORD, a mere three months after the squad was assembled and taking on targets. Then after that when I was ten years old, they made me the Commander. While at the same time, effectively placing me and my team in the heart of the World Government, the shit pile of a place that I honestly wish to see burn." says Luffy with suppressed anger in his voice.

The one thing they both picked up on was that it wasn't that. So Nami spoke up again.

"The promotion doesn't seem like what caused you to leave." says Nami seeing this and is a bit worried.

Luffy nodded and spoke now.

"It was part of it. Staying there made me leave a bit less, as I had a commander role to fill but I did get out a lot when I could. Another piece was being forced to be near traitors." says Luffy with some anger in his voice.

"Traitors?" asks Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes those with a D." says Luffy as Zoro finally got it. "After that the "Incident" that took place when I was 13 forced me to leave along with forcing my team to leave as well, and be scattered across parts of the sea while waiting to unite under me again but this time under a pirate flag. Of course there were some other factors into it, but after that I was training up until today, when I turned 17 and was able to set sail like I am now." says Luffy informing them and making them wonder what occurred during the "Incident" but Nami had one more question.

"Luffy that devil fruit you ate. How exactly strong is it?" asks Nami.

"I'm not really sure. The fruit not only feeds off rage and anger, but it is constantly growing as my skills do. Along with some forms and other powers I haven't shown off yet." says Luffy as he continued. "Keep in mind the fruit has been gone for some time and not much is known about it." says Luffy as he began to slow the boat.

"Why are you slowing down?" asks Nami.

"Were here now." says Luffy as the boat comes to a stop hitting the sand a bit as they get out and pushed it on to shore.

* * *

**\- Gecko Islands -**

Luffy and the group were pushing the boat to shore now as Zoro spoke up.

"So remind me again why were here at this island." says Zoro as they pushed the boat.

"Like I told you to get my Sniper that will hopefully join us as one of the crew, here in East Blue." says Luffy as they push and Nami had a raised eyebrow.

"Hopefully Luffy?" asks Nami as he nodded.

"Yes. I don't know if he's going to join yet. Hell, I'm also hoping he's as good shot like his old man, and also wants to be a pirate." says Luffy as they finished pushing the ship to shore and started walking along the sand to the entrance in the cliffs. "And we can get a ship here as well." says Luffy with Nami understanding as he felt something with his Haki as Zoro noticed.

"What is it?" asks Zoro preparing to be on guard.

"We are being watched. So be careful." says Luffy going into serious mode while getting their attention while ready to pull out his Gunbai.

Zoro placed his hand on his swords and Nami had her hand on her staff. As something came towards them to attack. Luffy himself pulled out the Gunbai in quick speed letting it hit the weapon as it fell to the ground. As they looked up to see someone at the top of the slope with his arms crossed as he began to speak.

"I am Usopp! The leader of the pirates who rule over this island. You stand in the presence of a living legend, a revered pirate. I am the great Captain Usopp of the Usopp Pirates.

Usopp is a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose. Usopp wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in.

"If you try to attack this island my army of over 8 million pirates will beat you down and throw you back into the ocean!" says Usopp as a bunch of pirate flags tied to sticks began to rise from the bushes on the cliff surrounding the shore.

As Luffy looked on knowing what it was already and had to stop himself from face palming.

"Do you mean the three little kids hiding behind the bush?" asks Luffy as Usopp began to shake a bit while sweating.

As the three in the bushes ran away screaming as Usopp was yelling at them where they were going.

"Some crew." says Luffy mockingly as he was chuckling a bit as Nami noticed something and spoke.

"A pirate with a slingshot? I think it's safe to say I've seen it all." says Nami.

"I've seen worse." says Luffy as Usopp got angry as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a green slingshot before aiming it at Luffy.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you! I am a proud man and I won't stand for this! This is my last warning or you'll get to see why they call me proud Usopp!" says Usopp aiming it at Luffy's head as he continued. "You've already seen just how good I am with this thing. So, you know i can rival anyone carrying a pistol!" says Usopp.

Luffy looked on as he sighed a bit with his leaning down a bit for his straw hat to shadow his eyes as he began to speak.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" asks Luffy as Usopp was sweating a bit as he continued to speak. "Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions. Are you willing to risk your life for it? Because…" says Luffy who paused as his right hand was quickly coated in black proof of Haki but also surrounded itself in blue ice that made a bow as he took aim with an ice arrow ready before continuing. "...I sure as hell am." says Luffy with his eyes blazing with ice cold fury as well making Usopp shake in fear.

For the next few moments, all was quiet between the two. Usopp was still shaking choosing not to let his guard down. Luffy smirked at this as he chose to scare Usopp by letting the ice arrow fly, grazing Usopp's cheek a bit but also the aura from the arrow froze the slingshot and pellet as it fell to the ground out of Usopp's hand before it could get to them. Everyone could only look with widened eyes as they looked at Luffy in awe.

"Pretty good shot, am I right?" asks Luffy as Usopp nodded quickly. "Yea your father taught me how to shoot but also how to aim but I practice for a couple of years alone to have better aim." says Luffy calming his look of fury and making Usopp's eyes widen at the information, as he came down the cliff tumbling as they all sweat dropped at this.

"You know my dad? How?" asks Usopp as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Why don't we talk somewhere where we can eat and talk while were there." says Luffy as Usopp nodded and lead them to a place he knew in his village.

* * *

**\- Later -**

Usopp lead Luffy, Zoro, and Nami to a place called Meshi, a small restaurant in his hometown on the islands called Syrup Village. When they got there, they all sat down and ordered what they wanted to eat. So while they ate, they were listening to Luffy talk about his time sailing with his dad under Shanks. Usopp himself was amazed at the fact that his dad was was the sniper on a Yonko's crew but it could be taken as an understatement because Usopp didn't know what to make of it. Luffy could see that Usopp was proud of his dad being a pirate and sailing the oceans. So after they finished eating, Luffy was about to ask Usopp if they could buy a ship on the island, but before he could speak, Usopp stood up and spoke.

"I've decided!" says Usopp shouting a bit as he continued. "One day I too will travel the seas like my old man and become a brave warrior!" says Usopp with a look of determination on his face. Luffy couldn't help but smirk as he spoke.

"Well that's good because I myself am looking a sniper for my crew. In fact, it is one of the reasons I came here in the first place." says Luffy as Usopp looked at him. "Your dad said you would make a good addition to my crew, if you ever wanted to become a pirate and set sail. So how about it? Do you want to join my crew and turn this whole world upside down?" asks Luffy with a grin on his face.

Usopp himself looked nervous at the thought of joining a pirate crew. He fidgeted around a bit before finally giving Luffy an answer to his question.

"Do I have some time to think about it for a while?" asks Usopp softly.

Luffy nodded yes to the question. Usopp was about to leave when Luffy asked another question that stopped him.

"Usopp, do you know where we could purchase a ship?" asks Luffy.

Usopp thought for a bit and came to an answer.

"There aren't any shipyards on this island. However, if you want to buy a ship, the best bet is to check the mansion on the hill." says Usopp pointing out the window.

As he said this, Nami's eyes turned to Berri signs at the thought of money. As she looked at Usopp and asked him a question.

"Who lives in the mansion?" asks Nami as Usopp had a bright smile at her before replying to her.

"A girl named Kaya, her parents died three years ago and she has been in doors since then because she's sick but also being depressed from not being able to go out as she likes." says Usopp as Nami looks sad at that. "I've been visiting her everyday trying to keep her spirits up ever since she lost her parents, I'm headed there right now so if you want then come along and I'll introduce you." says Usopp as Luffy gets up.

"Alright, that sounds good Usopp." says Luffy as he was up from his seat along with his crew getting up and following Usopp out of the restaurant towards the mansion._ 'While we're doing this my mercury clone should be done picking up the rest of my gear along with the money I hid, so we should be set from now on considering the money will be in my personal inventory at all times.' _thought Luffy.

So as they walked Luffy used his enhanced sense of smell while they walked. He soon picked up the smell of blood. So he looked over to Zoro who looked back, giving him the silent signal to be on guard.

_'Everyone has a distinct smell but when they seek to endanger or cause harm through the intention of killing, it always becomes one of blood.' _thought Luffy as they were walking.

* * *

**\- Later At The Mansion -**

The group now found themselves near the entrance of the mansion after five minutes of walking up the hill. Now Usopp lead them around the side, towards some hedges and removed a piece of the hedge creating a hole big enough for someone to crawl through. Nami looked at Usopp and spoke up.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are not welcomed here?" asks Nami.

Usopp chuckled a bit while sweating but opened his mouth to reply.

"Well you see, the butler here doesn't like me at all. So I have to essentially sneak in to talk to Kaya." says Usopp explaining his situation.

Luffy and Zoro couldn't help but burst out laughing, making Usopp blush in embarrassment. So after they calmed down from all of that, Luffy and the others went through the whole in the hedge one by one and were in the yard. The group stood under a tree at the side of the house. Usopp picked up a pebble off the ground, after that he climbed the tree. He threw the pebble at the window in front of it and it opened for a girl with a bright smile to stick her head out and speak to Usopp.

"Usopp, you came?!" asks the girl happily.

Usopp smiled back before replying to her.

"Of course I did, and I brought some friends who came here and meet you." says Usopp pointing to Luffy and his group standing at the bottom of the tree. "Kaya, this is Luffy, Nami, and Zoro." says Usopp pointing to them as they all waved at her, making her smile and wave back at them.

Kaya is a slim and pale-skinned girl with blonde hair. She has wide brown eyes, that are of a sort of lighter shade. So now, Kaya then looked at Luffy and then spoke with a warm smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you all." says Kaya with a soft voice.

Luffy smiled at her and began to speak in a polite voice that his crew has never heard before in their short amount of time considering that when it was really serious his voice would go to neutral.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Kaya. However this is more of a business gathering than a social one." says Luffy making Kaya raise her eyebrow before speaking again.

"And what would that business have to do with me exactly?" asks Kaya curious as Luffy stepped forward a bit more.

"I was told by Usopp that we would be able to purchase a ship from you." says Luffy looking up to Kaya.

Kaya took a moment to think while developing a thoughtful expression, so she turned in her room and began to call for someone's name.

"Merry! Could you come here for a moment." says Kaya calling out as for the next fifteen seconds were all quiet.

Soon Luffy from his spot heard someone open the door to her room due to enhanced hearing, so Luffy just kept looking on as the strange man came in and stood next to Kaya and spoke.

"You called Miss Kaya?" says the man looking at Kaya while not noticing the others outside.

Kaya smiled as she replied.

"Yes I did. I would like you to meet a friend of Usopp." says Kaya pointing out the window to Luffy and the others. "This is Luffy and his friends. He was interested in buying a ship here. Can you escort him to the docks to see out ship?" asks Kaya making Merry look at the group a bit skeptical at first before nodding.

Merry headed for the exit of the room and headed to the outside where Luffy and his crew were to meet with them and lead them to the docks as Luffy had a thought.

_'It's not him but who could have the smell of blood?' _thought Luffy still stuck on that.

Soon enough Merry arrived outside with the group and spoke to them.

"If you would follow me I will take you to the ship." says Merry as Luffy turned towards Zoro and Nami to speak.

"Why don't you two stay here with Usopp and Kaya while I check out the ship." says Luffy as Zoro nodded trusting his captain and Nami nodded to keep Kaya some company. Luffy then looked over to Merry giving him the head motion to lead the way.

* * *

**\- Island Docks -**

Luffy and Merry had reached the docks where the ship was at. As they found themselves in front of a ship with Merry having a proud smile.

"This is The Going Merry." says Merry gesturing to the ship as Luffy looked at it.

The Going Merry is a caravel class ship designed by Merry and has a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armaments consisted of four cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern, and two pointing to either side. The figurehead of the Going Merry is a sheep.

So after examining the ship Luffy came and stood next to Merry once again and started speaking.

"It's a beautiful ship." says Luffy looking at Merry. "How much to take it off your hands?" asks Luffy.

"60 million." says Merry surprising Luffy at the cheap price. "She doesn't get out much anymore and if you were wondering, well that's why." says Merry causing Luffy to nod.

"Very well. Though I plan to take her into the Grand Line, and a ship like this won't survive as of right now. I'll pay you 110 million for the ship along with the extra added to make some upgrades and repairs for her if need be." says Luffy surprising Merry.

"I can do repairs easily and make sure everything is up to date but what sort of upgrades would you like?" asks Merry as Luffy looked back at the ship.

"I would like a captain's quarters added in along with extra provisions for the boat itself in case if were at sea and need to fix something. The cannons I would like to be replaced with new models. The rudder as well due to the fact if we find ourselves in strong currents, it could snap." says Luffy as Merry made note of everything. "Also please check the wood to see if it needs any repair. I know it won't survive the Grand Line but it would suit as well as any starting ship that we would grow to treasure." says Luffy rubbing his hand against the ship but turned to look at Merry. "By the way, how long will everything take in full?" asks Luffy wanting to know.

"Four days at most. I will have others helping to start on it right away." says Merry.

"Thank you." says Luffy with a smile.

As the two finished up their business they started making their back to the others at the mansion.

* * *

**\- Back At The Mansion -**

Luffy and Merry were now walking back to meet with the others at the mansion. As they came into view of the others, Luffy and Merry saw that some sort of commotion was going on between Usopp and a well-dressed man, who Luffy took to be the other butler that didn't like Usopp. Luffy looked over to Merry with a smirk and spoke in an amused tone.

"I take it this is the butler that Usopp said didn't like him." says Luffy in more of a statement than a question causing Merry to chuckle a bit.

"Yes that is Klahadore." says Merry.

As they got closer Luffy was able to smell blood coming from Klahadore indicating it was him who smelled of it. Now Luffy knew something about him was all wrong.

_'So he's the one. Now why would a butler be giving off such a scent of bloodlust?'_ thought Luffy as they were making their way over.

As they got closer they were able to hear Klahadore insult Usopp and his dad Yasopp, causing Luffy's smile and calm attitude to vanish to a neutral one. Luffy saw Usopp's was really close to hitting Klahadore and decided to let his presence be known by disappearing in a burst of speed behind him quietly and began to speak.

"You know, some might think your crazy, and have a mighty good death wish for insulting someone who is a member of a Yonko's crew." says Luffy behind Klahadore as he turned around shocked as the others were.

_'When did he appear behind him? I didn't even hear footsteps.' _thought Zoro shocked with eyes a bit wide.

_'Luffy?! When did he get there?! It's like he just appeared out of thin air.' _thought Nami shocked as well.

_'Was he moving fast to the point where we couldn't see him?'_ thought Usopp.

_'This kid just appeared behind me without me being aware. Quiet and has speed to back it up.' _thought Klahadore as he was surprised but generally concerned as he regained his composure quickly and spoke to Luffy.

"I do no such thing." says Klahadore continuing to look at Luffy.

Luffy for his part got in the man's face while looking him in the eye with fury burning in them and spoke one more.

"Usopp's father is the sniper, left hand, and a top officer to Red-Hair Shanks. You should choose your words wisely." says Luffy, surprising everyone along with Usopp.

Even though he knew that he was on Shanks' crew, it surprised him that he was so high up as to be third in command. So Luffy began to speak again.

"So let's be honest here, do you really want to piss off someone like that of Yonko status, butler?" asks Luffy rubbing in his position as the butler but while looking a bit over to Zoro signaling it was him that was the threat.

Zoro saw it and had his hand on his swords ready at a given notice. So Luffy looked back at the man and could easily see the man was scared but kept his face showing no emotion.

"So what? Even if he is the son of such a member on a Yonko's crew, I highly doubt that a Yonko so far out in the Grand Line would come all the way here for something so small such as this." says Klahadore being smug.

Luffy himself gave a chuckle that scared him along with sending a cold chill up his spine.

"Why the hell would Shanks come here for this when I'm already here." says Luffy taking off the shirt he had showing his torso.

Everyone there took a look at his well toned body along with the tattoos but could see the scars. One being on his abdomen, that was a straight slash across that he got from a trident spear from fighting a high up member on another Yonko's crew in the New World while still in SWORD. Another being the one scar near his heart that was curved a bit proving it missed the target. The last few were on his abs, one each to both his left and right lung area's, another to the spleen area, another was on his top right ab pectoral with the second under it. So now, Luffy turned around and on his back was not just any Jolly Roger.

It was the Jolly Roger of the Red-Hair Pirates.

"That's…" says Klahadore shocked and now extremely scared as he saw the tattoo but also saw two other at the shoulder blades.

"The Jolly Roger of the Red-Hair Pirates, yes. Not to mention I'm a former Marine and agent of the World Government." says Luffy putting the shirt back on with everyone who didn't know this information become shocked as they only heard rumors of what they do as a whole.

Zoro had a smirk on his face at the thought of how strong his captain was while Nami had a bit of a blush but saw the scars and couldn't help but wonder what caused them. So Luffy turned back after putting on his shirt to face him and speak once more.

"You see, Shanks is at this point my adopted and second father. Even though I care for my old man, he wasn't around as much, along with it being Shanks who pointed me where I need to be. Trained me after I left the Marines, and was raised the rest of the way by them even when I spent most of my time in Isolation training. So, I eventually became apart of the crew as well, hence the tattoo." says Luffy as he turned to speak with Kaya. "I'll take the ship, Miss Kaya. I already spoke with Merry on the price and everything else, so were practically set. I'm sure the Merry will do well on the open water." says Luffy as he turned to leave the mansion grounds with his crew.

But turned to face Klahadore with a calm glare with a voice in the tone of death.

"Let this also be a warning to you. If I ever hear you make an insult like that again, I'll kill you without making my presence known, butler." says Luffy now walking away with his crew.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy and the group were currently walking down the hill to head back into the village. So while they walked Zoro noticed that Luffy had an irritated look along with being in thought and decided to ask Luffy what was wrong.

"You alright there Luffy?" asks Zoro with Luffy coming out of his thought.

"Yea. It's just that guy Klahadore, the smell of blood was emanating off him." says Luffy as Zoro understood why he wanted them on guard. "Along with the fact that he looks familiar to me for some reason, I need more time to figure it out." says Luffy.

"Maybe you're overthinking it a bit on thinking he's familiar but something was definitely off about him." says Zoro.

"Yea, maybe I am. Well let's check in with my clone to see if he got what I needed to pick up along with getting something to eat and then going to the Inn to sleep.

_'Maybe a good night's sleep can help me with finding out who the hell the guy is and what he seems to be hiding.' _thought Luffy as they went off to get other things done.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea it took a bit long for this chapter but I added some pieces I know you saw and I like to keep you In the dark until I'm ready to reveal which will be early but also along with the fact that I have so much more planned and what I want to add as an added surprise. So going forward, I've decided that when the first bounty comes out I'll be revealing some things along with the next chapter after and revealing more, so be on the lookout for that but also make some guesses in the reviews I wanna see how close you are when I reveal something, so I will be working on Black Clover tomorrow and possibly another chapter of this will be out tomorrow as well. I've also wanted to see how your enjoying the story so far, so please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. So I'm glad you liked last chapter as I can now work on getting us past East Blue. First order of business, if you go back to chapter 1, you'll see I removed some tattoos mainly the triangles ones on his left forearm and ones wrapped on his abdomen to wrap around his back by removing or switching around some things to not give him too many tattoos, I've also removed Haki Stands and have added Haki Forms instead for which I will touch upon soon. Second, I've decided to add Kozuki Hiyori back into the Harem, due to the fact that I have something planned here for her when we get to that bridge but the Immediate thing is introducing the other Pillar Generals as we move forward, So now after this chapter we move onto the next member of the crew. Now without anything else to say, let's get into the chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 5: A Failed Plan, Memories of the Past, and A Finished Ship**

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Luffy was the first to get up at 5 am, shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. Last night the mercury clone Luffy sent to retrieve his other belongings had returned with the money and whatever else was hidden on the island. Instead of keeping the money out in the open, he put it somewhere where no one would look for the time being. So now they didn't have to make stops unless getting other crew members. So now, Luffy was walking for a while along the cliffs looking over the shore but decided to sit down and focus on his breathing.

For the next hour he would go interrupted until he heard voices coming down from the shore beneath him. So he crouched and got close to see and listen, so when he peeked and saw Klahadore with another strange looking man, he decided to listen.

"Have all the preparations been made, Jango?" asks Klahadore as he pushed his glasses up.

The man now known as Jango took a seat on a nearby rock before he spoke to Klahadore.

"Yes sir, all the necessary preparations are in place, everything will go according to plan as you said, Captain Kuro." says Jango causing Luffy to know remember who this man is and now get a grin in satisfaction of finally knowing who this butler's true identity was.

_'So, that's why you're familiar, the SWORD program was supposed to hunt him but he barely escaped with his life.' _thought Luffy as he watched them. _'Captain Kuro or Kuro of a Thousand Plans. Looks like I'll be able to do something while we wait for the ship to get finished and to expose this bastard for the snake he is.'_ thought Luffy but he was brought out of his thoughts when Kuro shouted in anger at Jango.

"Don't call me that name idiot!" says Kuro yelling. "I gave up that name a long time ago, it only caused problems especially that bastard who wore the monkey mask in the Anbu." says Kuro adjusting his glasses once again as Luffy got a grin because he still had the mask.

Jango sighed a bit and stood up to speak again.

"Fine, just hurry up and give us the signal so we can kill this girl and get the money. While we're at it we should raid the town on this island as well." says Jango still keeping the same attitude.

Luffy could see the anger in Kuro eyes and smell the scent of anger as well when Jango said that.

"You fool, I can't kill her to get the inheritance money because we're not related." says Kuro trying to keep his calm despite his subordinate's comments. "Miss Kaya, needs to pass in an unfortunate accident but before that unfortunate "accident" can occur, I'll need you to hypnotize her and make her write out a will that leaves all of her fortune to her loyal butler, Klahadore. As for the town, we leave it alone." says Kuro with a pompous grin on his face.

"Right, just hurry up and give us the signal, the crew is getting restless." says Jango informing his captain.

Kuro looked at Jango for a moment before he spoke again.

"There's something that has come up that may be a hindrance to our plan." says Kuro getting Jango's full attention. "There is a boy with two others currently here in the village with a straw hat. I want you to avoid him at all cost." says Kuro which surprises Jango.

"Why? Is he a problem?" asks Jango.

Kuro looked at him with a serious but a bit frightened expression as he spoke again.

"He's a former agent of the World Government but he has ties to one of the Four Emperors of the New World." says Kuro making Jango's eyes widen. "I have a suspicion that he may be the one that tried to kill me years ago but the appearance of him is all off. I doubt he'll get involved after all, I don't he could match me even if he is a pirate. However, if he does I will deal with him." says Kuro as he turned to leave.

_'So he believes he can match me in speed, huh?' _thought Luffy.

Jango left as well but not before informing his captain of something.

"The crew and I will be on the North shore at daybreak. They'll probably want to storm the village as well, so we should let them." says Jango.

Kuro didn't bother replying to what he said, so he simply just walked away. Luffy for his part, got up and disappeared in crimson flames to get back on the road.

* * *

**\- Back On The Road -**

_'It's better if I inform the others of this now.' _thought Luffy as he started walking back.

After walking for ten minutes or so, he arrived back at the Inn and saw that both Zoro and Nami were up and Usopp was there already, which made things easier for him. Luffy then decided to tell them what he heard along with who "Klahadore" really was, making Usopp dash out of the Inn in speed to warn Kaya. Luffy saw this and sighed as he spoke.

"Well that won't turn out well, he's gonna be heartbroken but it was to be expected." says Luffy. As he goes through his bag for something and Nami looks over at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" asks Nami with a confused look on her face.

Luffy looked up sighed and spoke once more.

"I went around the village and heard of Usopp's reputation. He's famous around here for being a liar. He's about to tell Kaya that the man who takes care of her is a pirate, so what do you think she'll believe?" asks Luffy as he pulls out his onyx black Mask with red markings.

The mask is overall onyx black monkey mask with blood red markings. Zoro looked over and noticed it as it brought back memories.

"Is that…" says Zoro shocked.

"Yea, figured I keep it. Now that I can finally finish off my final appearance." says Luffy as he left into the bathroom to get change into his clothes and gear now.

After ten minutes or so, Luffy came out now wearing a purple and black patterned haori for which the sleeves went a bit over his wrists. But on the left shoulder is his mask that he strapped there as an accessory, he'll usually put the mask on the side of his head when he takes off his hat for a bit. Everything beneath his waist is the same. He still wears his hanafuda earrings, necklaces, and tessellated headband and the ring he wears on his right ring finger. The one other change is the second katana on his waist with his first, as on his left hip was a **Walker .36 Caliber Percussion Revolver** that he stole from a Yonko's crew and had it redesigned for regular bullets and devil fruit powers, with the weapon being overall black but had red flames on it with red on the metal pieces.

So Luffy just sat down and waited an enjoyed the silence but Nami decided to ask a question.

"Aren't we gonna do something about all this?" asks Nami.

"Yes, we will but we'll wait for Usopp to get back considering he'll be back." says Luffy.

"So what are going to do, Captain?" asks Zoro as he waited for Luffy to respond.

"I owe a debt of eternal gratitude to Shanks and his crew that I'll never be able to repay. So that being said, either way we're gonna handle this guy. I won't allow him to chaos on this island, especially when Yasopp's wife is buried here." says Luffy which makes Zoro nod and smirk and Nami become fearful.

So while they waited for Usopp to return, the crew had spent the rest of the day either planning or preparing for the coming battle. Usopp returned later, heartbroken as Luffy said. So he decided to join them and defeating this pirate group.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

The day had arrived for when this pirate crew would be there. Luffy and the others got up before daybreak and made their way to the north shore to wait for the pirates. The group stood at their spots on top of the slope, leading up from the shore. Luffy stood there calmly preparing, as he prepared himself for the battle ahead, while Nami and Usopp were unsure of being there and Zoro looked excited. Luffy could smell the fear coming off Usopp as he spoke up.

"Usopp," says Luffy getting his attention as he continued. "Today is the day you find your will. Here it may be where that fear finally fades and you take your first step to being a brave warrior, so try to calm your nerves a bit." says Luffy calmly as Usopp thought on the words and did so as the smell of fear calmed a bit.

So for the next few minutes they waited, as finally the Black Cat Pirates ship docked on the shore. A large group of pirates came off the ship and started running towards the village but stopped when they saw Luffy and the others, standing and waiting at the top of the slope. One of the pirates turned to a man who Luffy had remembered to be Jango and spoke.

"Sir, there's a bunch of kids here! I thought you said no one would know we were here." says the crew member causing Jango to look up the slope.

He looked at everyone there at the top of the slope and when his eyes landed on Luffy's straw hat and the onyx black mask. He grew immediately pale and started sweating, remembering how the crew barely made it out the last time they faced him. So he pointed at Luffy and spoke in urgency.

"That boy!" says Jango making everyone look at Luffy as he continued. "Captain Kuro advised us to avoid facing him in battle, but if we don't get by him, we'll have to deal with the Captain's wrath personally." says Jango in a bit of a scared tone before clearing his throat and yelled out an order to his crew. "Men! Kill them before the Captain gets here and becomes angry!" says Jango yelling

Luffy looked at Zoro and nodded causing him to unsheathe his swords, as did Luffy when he took out **Elemental Sun Breather**.

_'I'll use one attack to just incapacitate them and let Zoro, defeat the rest. No point in senseless killing if I can help it.' _thought Luffy as he position his sword for a slash. **"Breath of the Moon: First Form: Dark Moon - Evening Palace" **says Luffy as he sent numerous chaotic crescent shaped blades originate from the slash at the enemy crew, effectively cutting them enough to incapacitate them but not kill.

This caused Usopp to get stars in his eyes while aiming at his share of the enemy, Nami was thinking about something at the moment when she saw this. Zoro's attention was caught by this as well.

_'Such a powerful sword style! And in one slash.' _thought Zoro as he started cutting down pirates at the center, left, and right.

Meanwhile Usopp was whispering something about the two being so cool as he started taking down his share of the enemy. Luffy took notice of Usopp as it seemed he was finally losing the fear but it would take more than one situation for it to fully go away.

Jango saw this all transpiring before him, his men were dropping like flies and it was obvious that they could lose. So he turned to the ship and yelled out for two people.

"Sham! Buchi Get out here and handle this now!" says Jango yelling with two other pirates coming from the ship.

Jango ordered them to then attack Zoro and after him, Luffy. This caused them to look at Zoro and Luffy in fear but reluctantly attacked their first target all the same. As they fought it seemed like their demeanor changed to one of being confident as it showed they were only acting scared.

_'Let's see how you do Zoro.' _thought Luffy as he watched his first mate battle the two.

Luffy continued to watch as Zoro got two of his swords taken away from him and causing him to go into defense. So while this happened Luffy then looked towards Usopp and Nami, and spoke.

"Usopp, Nami, I want you to go get Zoro's swords back for him or else he might not win." says Luffy making Nami look in fear as Usopp was keeping his nerve as best as he could in the situation.

The both of them ran down the hill towards where Zoro's two swords were at. Just as they were about to reach the swords, Jango intercepted them and held out a metal ring with a string. So Jango then tried to hypnotize the both of them, only to be hit across the face by Nami's staff and use said staff to fling Zoro's other two swords over to him. Once that was done, Usopp and Nami decided to fight Jango. Luffy watched as Zoro got both of his swords back and continued to fight his two opponents and go on the offensive, while struggling a bit against the tag team of two he was fighting. Luffy watched as Buchi was about to attack Zoro from behind while he was fighting Sham. so he decided to get involved by body flickering over in front of Buchi before he could land the attack.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Three-Armed Pistol"** says Luffy creating creating two other arms to make three as they all became metallic.

Luffy then launched them at Buchi, hitting dead on target to send him flying into the slope, and then crashing into their ship's figurehead and then a path to the ship's cabin.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame and resorting to attacking from the back is quite rude." says Luffy as he looked back up the slope to see a very angry Kuro standing there which caused Luffy to smirk a bit at this.

"What the hell is going on here?!" asks Kuro yelling, which caused everyone to stop fighting and looked at him.

The Black Cat Pirates looked very scared now at the sight of their Captain. Jango looked ready to run as he spoke.

"Captain Kuro, these kids! They beat us, I don't understand it, their monsters!" says Jango yelling out while making Kuro look at everyone with a pissed off look on his face as his anger was not able to be kept hidden behind a calm facade.

When his eyes landed on Luffy, he just smirked as all he could do was look at him with pure hatred. So from there he reached into his bag that he carried with him and pulled out a pair of black furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. Luffy saw this to activate his Haki and looked to Zoro as he spoke.

"Finish up you fight Zoro and get off the slope. I have a cat to fight." says Luffy being serious.

While this happened, Kuro looked at his subordinate Jango and spoke in a tone of death.

"You have under five minutes to clean up the damage they've caused Jango, or else I'll kill you." says Kuro as he put on his gloves.

Luffy decided to help Nami out with Jango while leaving Zoro to finish off his opponent, Sham. When Luffy reached the bottom a few feet near Jango, the man didn't know who to fear more. Kuro or the former Marine, who just grew three arms and punched one of his crew mates away without an issue. So Jango immediately tried to go after Luffy. Before he could even react, Luffy was already behind him and gave him a Haki enhanced chop to the neck, effectively making him pass out as Luffy looked over to Nami.

"Why don't you search them for everything they have, Nami." says Luffy causing her to smile and get to work on the fallen members and then work her way to the ship with Usopp helping her.

Luffy looked to where Zoro was and saw that he finished his battle and was walking towards Luffy.

Kuro looked very pissed off and displeased, he couldn't believe that a group of kids had caused all of this in such a short time to make all of his plans crumble. Three years of careful planning, now gone and it was thanks to the group in front of him. He looked at Luffy and his crew with a murderous expression in his eyes before taking off in speed towards them. He was moving too fast for Zoro to track but Luffy could see his every move due to training his regular eyesight and not being reliant on Haki. So Luffy then took off after Kuro in speed that rivaled his own, and intercepted him in the middle of the slope with his three fists buried into his stomach, causing him to fall over on all fours and spit up some of his food while gasping for air as he spoke.

"Why?" asks Kuro on the ground making Luffy look at him as he continued. "Why are you getting involved?" asks Kuro.

Luffy sighed and spoke.

"Well for one I owe a debt and as for why entirely well, I don't like the fact that you would try to kill a girl who's trusted you her entire life for her fortune and then spill blood in the village of innocent people. So killing you wouldn't be worth it but I'll give you something to remember if you ever return." says Luffy raising his left hand to grow two more as they all got metallic and were coated in Lightning Haki.** "Hito-Hito: Asura's Three-Armed Lightning Pistol"** says Luffy sending the stretched metallic arms of lightning towards Kuro's face.

The force behind the punch ultimately sent him back into the wall of the slope as rocks crumbled around him a bit, showing he was going in and out of unconsciousness. Usopp, Zoro, and Nami had their jaws dropped at what just occurred. Luffy just stared at Kuro's unconscious form with an impassive look on his face and spoke.

"Is that all it?" asks Luffy as Jango was conscious again and he spoke.

"What are you?" asks Jango.

As Luffy looked toward him and spoke.

"A walking calamity." says Luffy as Kuro was having a hard time getting up and spoke.

"My plans...won't fail…" says Kuro having a hard time keeping his balance to stand as Luffy observed.

"I thought he would stay down after that." says Luffy seeing him.

"I'll kill you for this Straw Hat! I don't care if your a former Marine! You and your little band will die here, right now and then Kaya will die!" says Kuro yelling while never noticing a teary-eyed Kaya watching from a top the slope.

Luffy sighed and spoke again.

"Well I'm finishing this." says Luffy who opened his eyes again and showed Haki colored eyes as he then used a telepathic attack. **_'Telepathy Style Haki: Lightning Shock.' _**thought Luffy locking his eyes on Kuro and making the man become electrocuted by lightning to ultimately fall, now unconscious and effectively finishing this little fight.

Kuro's crew was starting to wake up and the ones who were already awake noticed that Luffy finished their captain off without even touching him. The ones Zoro handled in his fight were also coming to as well, making Luffy realize that Zoro didn't kill them.

"He defeated him with electricity just looking at him?" asks one of the frightened members of the Black Cat Pirates as Luffy turned his attention to them and spoke.

"I highly suggest getting your captain off this island, and that weird guy with the rings too. Before I change my mind about leaving you alive and kill you all. Never come back to this island again or face the consequences." says Luffy being serious.

This makes the crew scatter to grab their captain and other crew members before getting on the ship and sailing away, not wanting to fight Luffy.

After a few minutes they were finally gone as Luffy had put away his katana and deactivated his Haki and smiled a bit. He then walked over to Kaya and spoke to her with a smile.

"Miss Kaya, how about I treat you and everyone else to breakfast? You had a pretty rough start to your day, so how about it?" asks Luffy as Kaya nodded and spoke.

"I just can't believe Klahador- no Kuro was trying to kill me. Usopp tried to warn me and I didn't listen." says Kaya sad now as her and the others walked back to town as Nami had all the treasure they had with Usopp's help.

"Well don't mind it at all, he was trying to hurt you, so don't feel sad for people like that. Just thank Usopp for warning you early even though you didn't believe him at first." says Luffy.

Kaya nodded as Luffy spoke again.

"Now, I'm starving starving! Let's get breakfast!" says Luffy being enthusiastic as they all left for the village.

* * *

**\- One Day Later -**

Luffy had permission to look through Kuro's things in the mansion and couldn't find anything interesting so far.

_'This is crazy. Even though the man was undercover, he should have found something interesting in his time.' _thought Luffy.

For the next few minutes he was searching the room and desk he studied at but found nothing. So he worked his way over to some boxes and started opening, to search them while moving them. This caused something to fall from it, catching Luffy's attention and finding a circular globe with red cubes and a white energy surrounding it

_'Hello, what's this?'_ thought Luffy going to pick it up and feel a spark of energy flood his body as the world around him changed and went dark._ 'What is this?' _thought Luffy shocked.

* * *

**\- Memory from 5000 Years Ago -**

Luffy now found himself looking at four people in a house, a woman who was sleeping and looked tired, another walking with tea and rice balls, who was a man. The last two, another man who was holding an infant in his arms, rocking the child to sleep. The first man walking up with the tea and rice balls, who was walking over spoke.

"I poured some tea and made rice balls." says the first man cheerfully.

"Ahh. Thank you." says the second man calmly while holding the child in his arms.

_'Are these someone's memories?!' _thought Luffy extremely shocked._ 'Even before eating my devil fruit, I've seen fragments of a woman with white hair and others but this is entirely different.' _thought Luffy continuing to observe as the man with tea spoke again while setting the tray down to sit.

"Wow, fast asleep." says the first man looking at the infant as he continued. "I'm sorry. My wife also happened to fall asleep." says the first man talking about the woman who was his wife, sleeping in the house as he continued. "I'm really, really sorry. You're a visitor, but I made you watch over my kid." says the first man identifying the child as his kid.

The man who was holding the child handed the infant over to the father as he spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Your a friend of the family and she's probably tired. Birthing a kid and raising them is hard work." says the second man as he took a rice ball and a cup of tea off the tray and continued speaking. "After I finish eating and drinking this, I'll be on my way. I can't keep eating meals for free like this, plus I have a journey to complete." says the second man.

"Oh no! I owe you my life and a great gratitude. If you weren't around back then, then I much less my children wouldn't be here now." says the first man who was holding his son.

"Sip…" The second did not respond as he finished the rice ball and sipped the tea.

"..." the first looked a bit concerned.

As this happened Luffy came over to look at their faces as they spoke. While noticing the second man had a bit of resemblance to himself but not as much. As he noticed the first man began to speak again.

"...Alright then. At least tell me your story for future generations." says the first man.

"No need." says the second man.

"But...it must be hard since you have no successor at hand." says the first man as he continued. "It may be impossible for me since I am a humble historian and researcher and not many read now, but one day someone will…" says the first man as the second spoke.

"No need." says the second man as he continued. "Nico Sumiyoshi, even if I were to tell my story, it would not matter as my place in history is already assured as well as others of our time and after. Masters of their craft will always find their way to the same place, even if they change throughout time. Even if the times have changed, even if they are taken to different paths to that point, they will always go to the same place to make their story known. I believe these memories of ours will reach out to future generations of my kin called **Legacies**." says the second man as the first known as Sumiyoshi looked on trying to understand as the second man continued. "You seem to see me as a special man, some kind of special human, it may be true but at the same time, that's not true." says the second man.

"What do you mean?" asks the now identified, Nico Sumiyoshi confused.

"I couldn't protect a single thing that was precious to me. My mother and father who died in a fire set on our home by our enemies, my two older brothers and sisters who died in battle not so long after. I may have my four other younger siblings but I couldn't achieve much as I was supposed to in life, but I'll be damned if I let another fall to such pain." says the second man who stood up and walked to continue speaking. "You asked to tell my story for the histories to know, well my name in those stories will be known as Progenitor D. The progenitor of a will which is destined to be stretched beyond our time, and to all those connected to the mysterious D. I will be a man who accomplishes much but also a man of no worth." says the man identifying himself as Progenitor D. while walking away.

_'This is the memories of...but how…' _thought Luffy shocked as he was looking on at the scene before him.

_'Don't speak like that, please. Please. I'm begging you, don't think of yourself like that old friend. Tragic. Just tragic…' _thought Sumiyoshi with a bit of tears in his eyes.

_'He was sad. Even for his friend, he was very sad. It must have been terrible for him to see a friend in such sorrow like this…' _thought Luffy seeing this with a sad expression as the area around him went black again and reformed forward.

* * *

**(Play Naruto Shippuden OST I - Experienced Many Battles)**

Many years later now, Progenitor D. is standing with Sumiyoshi again at a nearby dock with what could be assumed as a small kingdom's capital city wall behind the Progenitor, and Sumiyoshi looking ready to leave as he spoke.

"So your setting sail with your family, and others who want to go with you?" asks Progenitor D.

"Yes, me and a few others want to find a place to settle on where we can record history to the end of time. You've already set a place like that already in your own country, so we'll send each other information to record." says Sumiyoshi informing his friend.

"When you find that place, contact me so that my people can help." says Progenitor D. with a smile.

"Right." says Sumiyoshi coming forth to give a brotherly hug. "This isn't goodbye, old friend." says Sumiyoshi.

"No it's not but farewell." says Progenitor as Sumiyoshi walks off to the boat. _'We'll explore the world and record as much as we can, I've seen it already.' _thought Progenitor D. as he walked away,

The area went black again and Luffy could hear the sound of wind as he heard a voice.

_'This will has transcended time immemorial to reach you and other carriers, so never abandon it as some have done so already. Never abandon it and always stride with pride, we are counting on you, Monkey D. Luffy.'_ says the voice reaching out to him.

**(End OST)**

* * *

Luffy himself look for where it originated and found nothing to soon find himself back in Kuro's former room in the mansion.

_'This wasn't just because of my devil fruit but the D. in my name?' _thought Luffy as he noticed something about himself.

He tried to activate the logia piece of his devil and noticed that the arm turned to red cubes and disassembled. This in turn shocked him as he could now understand the fruit he possess.

_'I understand now! The fruit isn't just absorbing devil fruit energy, it takes the stronger abilities to replace the weaker ones but what happens to the ones that are replaced?' _thought Luffy. _'No matter, what does matter is that I now have the full properties of the __**Bunkai Bunkai no Mi **__for logia powers considering in the past I could only use the properties for two minutes straight and I would have to wait for a cool down of sorts, but it seems as if the __**Sugi Sugi no Mi**__ was fully replaced entirely. The question is if I come into certain devil fruit users, will I be able see pieces of the past? Maybe so. I'll write this down in my logbook later but it seems like an even greater mystery to me.' _thought Luffy leaving the room.

* * *

**\- Four Days Later -**

Luffy, and the crew were currently standing on the southern shore of the island staring at their ship. The Going Merry had her cannons upgraded, the figurehead was repainted and a lot of wood on the ship was replaced making her stronger than what she was previously. Luffy and the crew were in the middle of saying their goodbyes to Kaya, and Merry when they heard someone scream behind them. They all looked up to see Usopp coming down the hill, tumbling down with a big bag.

"Someone stop me!" says Usopp yelling out as Luffy and Zoro stuck out the foot and planted it on the overly large bag, effectively stopping Usopp as he spoke. "Thanks." says Usopp as he fell face first onto the ground.

"Don't mention it." says Luffy and Zoro as Usopp dusted himself off.

He then went over to Kaya and told her he was setting out to sea like his father to become a brave warrior. Luffy looked on with a chuckle as he and Zoro boarded the ship. So when Luffy was at the railing, he leaned over and spoke out to Usopp.

"So Usopp, are you going to join my crew?" asks Luffy.

Usopp looked up at him and placed his finger on his chin and thought for a while before he replied.

"I will happily join your crew as your Captain!" says Usopp proclaiming proudly as he made Kaya giggled at his behavior.

"Try again, Usopp." says Luffy sighing with deadpan in his voice.

"As your Vice Captain!" says Usopp proclaiming once more.

"Zoro's already first mate, however, I still do need a sniper on my crew." says Luffy.

Usopp smiled before he shouted out.

"Yosh! I'll be your head sniper!" says Usopp yelling while making the others sweatdrop.

"Alright Usopp, now put this on your right ring finger." says Luffy who took out a ring and flicked it toward Usopp, who caught it.

Observing the ring he found that it had a brown background but had the Kanji for "Marksman" (射手, Ite). Usopp looked at Luffy who spoke again.

"You'll understand soon enough just put it on, hurry and get on." says Luffy.

Usopp put the ring on and boarded the ship and placed his things away. Luffy then went to his captain's quarters and start putting his effects in place and took everything else out he had on the island he hid with his money. After that was done, Luffy had Zoro place the food and Sake in storage while he himself handled the money. While Usopp was checking weapon inventory, so on his way back to the Captain's quarters, Luffy then dropped a book and a suitcase getting everyone's attention as he picked them both up.

"What's in the book and suitcase Luffy?" asks Nami as Luffy was walking away.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just things of my own." says Luffy walking away as he went into the Captain's quarters and locked the door.

Zoro and Usopp just went back to what they were doing, not giving it much thought. Nami however stared at the door a bit and had a determined look on her face while in thought.

_'Whatever it is it must be very valuable. I'll take it soon enough.'_ thought Nami walking away.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy was currently inside the Captain's quarters and thought out loud.

"It's better to not have things laying around in here, I still don't trust Nami, so** Asura's Inventory**." says Luffy as his right hand made the items get drag in with all of his valuables inside now. When this was done he sat down in the chair and looked around the room and pulled out a bottle of Sake, to drink from the bottle. "Well, let the adventure begin." says Luffy enjoying the drink as the ship sailed.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, sorry for the wait but I'm officially back to bring out some chapters to you and I should finish the next tonight or tomorrow. Now, like I said I'll be adding a lot of mystery and some answer as we go along. Now I will delve into Luffy's prime properties in the devil fruit in next chapter and going forward but there's a larger mystery to the Hito-Hito no Mi, Model: Asura as you've seen here, as the fruit is shrouded in mystery as Luffy had another Logia power that unbalanced him a bit as the Bunkai Bunkai no Mi is now his only logia power no instead of the Sugi Sugi no Mi, which Shanks said along with why the World Government wanted the fruit in the first place. Now what could of happened to the Sugi Sugi no Mi powers he had? What could happen to others? And what are these memories related to and what will they reveal next? revealed very far down the lines but just know the ride is just starting. As for the next chapter and the chapters coming will be my favorites as we get to see a bit of Luffy's strength along with the reveal of the "incident" that took place in Mariejois. **** Anyway, I won't be revealing a lot of the rest until later in the story, so please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Glad you all like last chapter and are ready for more, as I do this for all of my loveable fans. So here will be doing the whole Baratie thing in two chapters as we move on from here to Arlong and then towards Loguetown. I'll also be introducing two people as well along with Sanji, now keep in mind I'll have an expanded crew as certain arcs moving forward we'll be seeing a lot of their skills so bear with as we do move forward. So without anything else to say let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 6: The Cooks of the Sea, Old Friends, and A Talk In the Night**

* * *

**\- Dream -**

Luffy is currently dreaming right now in his sleep. So in the dream, a woman with white hair and blue eyes could be seen but from the perspective of the child it was blurry as another was standing next to the woman not to far away and looking down at the child. As said child was reaching out to her, the woman spoke with a chuckle and what could be seen as content smile.

"Luffy, my sweet baby boy." says the woman with a smile.

As it all goes black once again.

* * *

**\- End Dream -**

Luffy woke up sweating and breathing heavily as he was thinking about the dream.

_'It's been the same dream since I turned five. Sometimes it's different dreams but who was she could it be…' _thought Luffy as he had a bit of a sad expression as he felt tears at his eyes and wiped them, proof of Luffy crying a bit in his sleep._ 'Mother…' _thought Luffy as he was up now and decided to train now, before everyone else got up.

* * *

**\- Later That Morning -**

Luffy and his crew were sailing on the Going Merry, making their way across the sea towards the floating restaurant called the Baratie. As it was rumored to have fighting chefs and in Luffy's mind that's exactly what he needed. It was also due to the fact that when Usopp was testing out the cannons on some rock formations, he almost hit two people who were named Johnny and Yosaku, who had known Zoro from the past in his bounty hunting days. So Luffy and the crew helped them out when Yosaku was suffering from scurvy, and Johnny suggested that they head to the Baratie, with him later finding out that this was the crew's plan.

So now, Luffy was currently sitting on the railing at the stairway now writing in his log book. He noticed that Zoro was training with Johnny and Yosaku near Zoro speaking with each other, Usopp was standing not too far from Luffy while getting another one of the cannons ready, and Nami was near the railing looking at some wanted posters as Luffy made a note to watch her. So after noticing them, Luffy looked up on the main mast of the ship and smiled a bit at the site of his pirate flag with a jolly roger he created, flying proudly in the wind. His Jolly Roger was a depiction of a traditional skull with the crossbones being replaced with two flaming katana's with the skull wearing Luffy's trademark straw hat, it also had Luffy's flame pattern scars on the skull but had two crimson dragon dragons on each side of the crossbones, from left to right. Luffy had Usopp do the paint job for it and on the sails of the ship to strike fear into enemies at a distance.

So Luffy saw a marine ship up ahead and turned to Usopp.

"Usopp, is it ready?" asks Luffy.

Usopp gave a wide smile and replied.

"Yes it's all set." says Usopp informing Luffy.

"Good. Be prepared to fire one of the cannons." says Luffy as he turned his head towards Zoro. "how much food do we have left Zoro?" asks Luffy.

Zoro did the math in his head considering he did inventory earlier in the morning.

"We have about two days worth of food left." says Zoro. Luffy nodded and spoke again.

"Good because we should be able to reach the Baratie in a few hours if the wind keeps up." says Luffy getting up and going over to Johnny. "Johnny, you've been to the Baratie before, right? How is it?" asks Luffy.

Johnny nodded and spoke.

"Yes, I have. The food there is to die for. However lately I've been hearing rumors about a certain hawk-eyed man showing up there." says Johnny while looking towards Zoro.

The moment Luffy and Zoro heard this, they both smiled a bit. Luffy's smile was less noticeable compared to Zoro's. They were taken out of this when Johnny asked a question.

"Luffy those flame pattern scars on your face, what are they? And do they have a story behind them?" asks Johnny.

Luffy took a moment to find a way to start off and then responded.

"Yes these marks are actually what you call a **Demon Slayer Mark**. It's something that awakens in my family in certain generations. Actually it's said "Once one person has that mark on them. It starts spreading to the others as if they're resonating." that's what my Gramps told me but anyway. If it does spread to another one of you guys, I'll tell you more about it." says Luffy as everyone was paying attention to that.

They were taken out of their conversation by the sound of a loud horn and the sound of bells ringing, coming off the starboard side of the ship. Every looked over to see a Marine ship.

_'Right on time.' _thought Luffy as he used Observation Haki see a bit into the future.

So the ship was coming up beside them causing all of their eyes to widen a bit except Luffy at the fact that Marines snuck up on them easily. Luffy got up from the barrel he sat on when talking to Johnny and walked towards the main deck of the ship before he jumped on the rail and stood staring at the marines with Zoro by his side along with Usopp, as the Marine Captain spoke.

"I have never seen that pirate flag before." says the pink-haired marine who is in charge as he walked over to the railing of the ship. "I am Marine Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody, but you can call me Sir," says the man identifying himself as Fullbody, as he stared Luffy and noticed the mask strapped to Luffy's shoulder.

As for Luffy he could tell he was one of those marines who were too cocky for their own good and weren't doing their job right or not taking their career seriously. So Luffy decided to speak.

"I don't recall ever asking for your name marine." says Luffy as he gained and emotionless look and tone.

Fullbody for his part was clearly pissed off by Luffy's comment, so he clenched his fist and slammed it on one of the rails of the marine ship, cracking it just a bit before he yelled at Luffy.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are punk?!" asks Fullbody yelling.

"Monkey D. Luffy, former Marine and the captain of this ship." says Luffy informing the man.

"Then why is it that I don't recognize your flag?" asks Fullbody.

Luffy sighed this time and replied.

"Well maybe it's because we put it their yesterday but you should have came to that conclusion." says Luffy putting a hand on his katana, **Elemental Sun Breather** as Fullbody got a cocky smirk before he began to chuckle and speak.

"Is it?" asked Fullbody in a condescending tone.

Fullbody was about to speak again but notice something that caught his attention. He looked over and saw two others on the ship near the main cabin, who were not even bothering to hide and saw Johnny and Yosaku.

"You two. You're that bounty hunting duo that goes after the small fish." says Fullbody in mocking tone as a beautiful woman in a red dress walked over out from behind him and spoke to him.

"Come on babe, let's go to the restaurant." says the woman latched onto Fullbody's arm.

Fullbody looked over and nodded before he turned back to Luffy and the crew and began walking away. As he was walking away Johnny jumped forward and pulled out the latest roll of wanted posters and threw it in the air and screamed.

"Do you think small-time bounty hunters will go after these guys?!" says Johnny yelling out, as all the wanted posters scattered all over the ship.

Nami catches some of them and her eyes widen on one in particular.

Luffy caught that but also realized something else as did Zoro and Usopp.

_'Your gonna say that after we let you stay on the ship?' _thought Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp with a sweat drop.

Fullbody paid no attention to him and instead, he looked over to his subordinates and gave out an order before leaving.

"They're an eyesore, sink the ship." says Fullbody walking away as the marines saluted.

The marines aimed one of their cannons right at Luffy causing him to not look worried at all as he decided to use his free right hand while the left was on his katana.

"They're pointing the cannon right at us. Luffy what do you wanna do?!" asks Usopp yelling the last bit worried and a bit scared.

"Don't worry, I got it." says Luffy causing them all to look at Luffy to see what he was going to do, as Luffy spoke again. "You may panic right now but try to keep a cool head sometimes." says Luffy being nonchalant.

And without warning, the marines on their ship fired one of their cannons right at Luffy. For Luffy's part, he just stood there and stared at the incoming cannonball before he stuck out his hand, and caught the cannonball with ease. Causing all the marines, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Johnny, and Yosaku eyes to widen.

"Well that wasn't very nice but I can't blame you. As you can't come over here yourself and face me." says Luffy calmly as he pulled his arm back to throw it.

**"Genkotsu Meteor" **says Luffy letting it go freely, as it hits dead on with the impact being more powerful than when being fired from an actual cannon.

The throw hit the main mast and exploded destroying it and a large part of the deck, while also sending marines flying back.

Johnny and Yosaku stared at the scene with their jaws dropped. They had never seen anything like this before, they heard stories about people with devil fruits and strength beyond a normal person and average person, but they never actually saw someone with this kind of power. As Luffy had already told them, he had a devil fruit and one of the most powerful ones at that. Fullbody who was already off the ship and on a small dinghy with the woman and two marines had quickly ordered his subordinates to turn around after they heard the explosions on their ship. Luffy had hopped the railing and pull out his first katana and said one word as he took a slash in the direction of the marine ship.

**"Lacerate"** says Luffy as the slash he took comes onto the ship and splits it in half.

_'He split it in half with just one stroke of the blade. Just what kind of sword style does he use?' _thought Zoro calmly seeing the power behind that.

Luffy put the katana back in the sheathe and started to walk as Johnny spoke.

"Wow big bro Luffy, you took out a navy ship with just two moves." says Johnny as he an Yosaku looked at Luffy but also saw looked at the burning marine ship as Luffy spoke.

"They're just fortunate enough that I didn't completely destroy it to the point where there was nothing left." says Luffy as he turns to his crew as he spoke again. "I'm hungry, so let's go eat. Nami how long until were at the Baratie?" asks Luffy.

Nami thought for a moment before coming to an answer.

"In about an hour or so." says Nami as Luffy nodded while noticing the wanted poster in her hand as she turned her body back towards the railing while looking at the poster.

Luffy looked at her a bit more with narrowed eyes as he did notice the person on the wanted poster in her hand causing Luffy to think for a moment.

_'Just what are you hiding? And what's your game?' _thought Luffy as he went over to Zoro and whispered in his ear while passing him. "Keep an eye on Nami for me when I'm not looking. She's up to something, and I plan to know what it is." says Luffy whispering while walking pass as Zoro nodded and the crew traveled to their destination.

* * *

**\- Baratie -**

The crew had finally reached the Baratie in an hour's time just like Nami said and started to disembark. As they came up to the doors of the restaurant, Luffy shoved the two large doors open. When the doors open everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Luffy and his crew, with one keeping their eye on Luffy in particular. It was obvious that they were pirates, and it was even more obvious who their captain was based on how Luffy was dressed and the aura of power that came off him. Luffy noticed a few women in the restaurant were looking at him with blushes on their faces, but one did catch his eye and another figure watching him as well.

Luffy saw a man walking up to them holding a silver platter. He is an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. He wears a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee-length shorts that are the same color as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He has two heart tattoos on his left arm.

So when the man reached them, he spoke out.

"Hello and welcome to the Baratie, my name is Patty and may I ask how you will be paying for your meal?" asks the man identified as patty causing Luffy to answer.

"With money of course." says Luffy being blunt and to the point.

Patty put on a smile that even Luffy knew was fake to be replaced with a real one as the man spoke again.

"Well then, allow me to escort you to your table." says Patty leading Luffy and the crew to an empty table.

Luffy saw the table set up to speak out once more.

"Can you put two more seats here?" asks Luffy, which makes the others wonder why as Patty spoke.

"Certainly." says Patty as two others cooks come over to put two more seats there as Luffy and his crew sit. "Your waiter will be with you in a moment to take your order." says Patty as he put down menus for the crew and two more for the other empty seats.

Luffy nodded in acknowledgement before looking through the menu for what he wanted. Ten minutes later a blond-haired man wearing a black suit came over to the table and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sanji. I am the sous chef here but will be acting as your waiter for today." says the man identified as Sanji with a cigarette in his mouth. "So, what will you have?" asks Sanji as Luffy spoke first.

"I'll have a bowl of rice porridge, the popular way with pork and century egg, if you have it with a bottle of rum and a platter of meat to share with another. As for the other who is absent at the moment, it will be salmon with daikon." says Luffy as Sanji nodded and started taking the others orders.

* * *

**\- An Hour Later - **

Luffy and the crew were now waiting for the order to be completed, as their waiter known as Sanji brought out appetizers and wine for them to wait. So right now, all was good as they made conversation the entire time but it was interrupted as the doors were suddenly shoved open again, gaining the attention of everyone that was in there again. Everyone looked to see a very pissed off Fullbody, standing there breathing heavily while soaked and giving Luffy a death stare. Luffy just looked at him in a glance, before he went back to taking a sip of his water, as he preferred it over wine at the moment. Fullbody saw this and it pissed him off even more.

He stomped over into the restaurant, making a b-line straight for Luffy's table. The people in the restaurant along with Luffy's crew began to get nervous while Zoro placed his hand on his swords and Usopp on his slingshot, getting ready to fight for their captain. When Fullbody reached Luffy, he stood on the right side of Luffy while staring down at him as the pirate captain took a sip of his water being calm all the same and showing no change because of the man's anger.

"Just who do you think you are?! Because of you, my men are either dead or seriously wounded and my ship is utterly destroyed!" says Fullbody yelling making everyone in the restaurant hear this.

Luffy himself didn't even look in his direction as he spoke.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have attack me and try to show off for the woman that was with you." says Luffy calmly.

Fullbody was entirely pissed off by the way Luffy dismissed him as though he were nobody and not a threat, he wasn't high up but was a marine lieutenant from Marine Headquarters, that for sure was known. Fullbody then proceed to slam his fist on the table angry and then picked up the water picture, as Luffy knew what he was going to do already.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" asks Fullbody angry as Luffy's eyes glowed a beautiful red with a gold ring that matched the color of the sun at the middle of the irises.

This color change in Luffy's eyes happened whenever he was using Haki or a higher state of it but here, he was using Observation Haki to look into the future for a few seconds as he spoke.

"A man who's going to be thrown out of here in the next few seconds by a blonde waiter," says Luffy as Fullbody had a questionable look at that as Luffy continued. "but to answer your question, the answer is no. I don't because if your not Cipher Pol, a Marine Admiral or someone high up that can face me then your nobody to me, at best an eyesore." says Luffy bluntly.

As this was said, Sanji came back over to see what was causing the commotion as he spoke out.

"Is there a problem over here, Mr?" asks Sanji who came back over.

Luffy looked over to him and spoke.

"Yes there is. This one is bothering me and my party as we wait for our food." says Luffy informing the blonde.

"I don't give a rat's ass if your waiting or not!" says Fullbody trying to splash Luffy with the picture but found the water not coming out and just stood there inside the picture which confused him greatly along with everyone else, as Sanji came and grabbed the man's wrist.

Sanji then took this time to kick Fullbody in the abdomen, which sent him a bit away but still on his feet. In speed Sanji performed an amazing spinning heel kick that connected to Fullbody's face and sent him flying across the restaurant, as his head was spinning from the force of the attack. As Sanji was taking care of Fullbody, Luffy turned to Zoro and spoke.

"I think we found our cook of the ship along with two others that are here." says Luffy causing Zoro to raise a brow at that and speak his mind.

"Why does it have to be him? he seems a bit...strange." says Zoro giving his assessment.

"Say the guy with three swords and has no sense of direction." says Luffy with a blank and deadpan look.

"That doesn't matter!" says Zoro with shark teeth looking offended as he calmed down to speak again. "What did you mean by two others by the way?" asks Zoro curious.

"Some old acquaintances, I think you'll like the first one considering he can spar with you." says Luffy as Zoro gets a smirk and nods.

While their conversation ended, Sanji and Patty along with two other chefs were beating Fullbody into the ground as they got near the door. Fullbody himself went from angry to being badly humiliated as he reached the door, someone came in to show it was a marine who survived the sinking ship.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! We have a problem! The prisoner we had from Kreig's crew escaped!" says the marine making Fullbody widen his eyes and stand up but struggling all the same as he spoke.

"Damn it all. It must have been the chaos that caused it but he should be weak due to hunger." says Fullbody as he leaves out the door with the marine at his side. "Come on, we have to find him now." says Fullbody.

"Yes sir." says the marine as the door closes.

Luffy for his part saw that everyone around the restaurant was in a panic at the mention of Krieg's name. So he took it as something that wasn't that much of a threat to him. As another ten minutes passed, Sanji came over and apologized for the wait as Luffy said they were only doing their job and understood that they can't rush food. After this, the doors opened again and showed some guy dragging himself in. Looking on the verge of death while breathing a bit hard, Luffy recognized him as Gin from a wanted poster.

Gin is a relatively thin man with short, scruffy hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight mustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacks sleep. Gin wears an open white jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear.

So the man was dragging himself in as he spoke.

"Food. Anything you have, I don't care just bring me something I can eat." says Gin causing Patty to walk over to him and speak.

"Hello and welcome to the Baratie, you damn crook. May I ask how you'll be paying?" asks Patty.

Gin looked up to the man and spoke.

"Would bullets be enough to pay?" asks Gin in a tone of hunger and death.

Patty just looked on a bit as he sighed and spoke.

"So, you don't have actual money then, eh?" asks Patty before he slammed his fist into Gin's head while breaking the floor a bit. "Even if you are a pirate, we only take paying customers and bullets is not a way to pay!" says Patty as two other chefs came over and picked the pirate up to take him and throw him out at the back of the resultant.

Luffy looked on with a frown as he remembered what it can be like on missions when you can't eat all the time but also noticed that Sanji had left to go back into the kitchen. Luffy turned towards his party and spoke as he got up.

"You guys wait for the food, I'll be back." says Luffy as he headed out to find Gin.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Luffy went towards the back door for which he assumed was for customers when they wanted to smoke outside. So when he did open the door leading out the back, that was most likely used for a smoke area or just to enjoy the breeze, he saw that the pirate was laying on the ground, hunched over while holding his stomach. Luffy got on the rail and got in a squat position as his arms were resting on the knees and he spoke.

"Your name is Gin, correct?" asks Luffy getting the man's attention.

The pirate looked up from the ground and stared at Luffy and was about to speak but before he could, a plate was placed in front of him with a glass of water.

Gin looked to see that it was Sanji standing there with a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it as he spoke.

"Eat." says Sanji as he moved near the railing next to Luffy.

Gin began to grit his teeth a bit and spoke.

"I won't accept your charity, dammit." says Gin pushing the plate away.

Sanji for his part sighed a bit before he looked at the man and spoke.

"Shut up and just eat. To me, any hungry person's a customer." says Sanji.

"I.. I can't pay for it." says Gin as his stomach growls a bit.

"The vast ocean can be cruel. It's awful to not have any food or water. Just awful… I understand starving people more than anyone, maybe the same as this guy." says Sanji referring to Luffy as he was in thought, so Sanji just continued while looking at Gin. "I don't care if you wanna die with dignity. But if you eat up, you'd be able to look forward to a new tomorrow, won't you?" asks Sanji.

_'Definitely the guy I'm looking for to be apart of my crew.'_ thought Luffy with pride watching with a neutral face.

Gin had finally given in and had eaten the food. Luffy just stood there giving the man his time to eat. So when Gin finished he spoke.

"You forgot to answer my question by the way." says Luffy being calm.

"Forgive me, my name is Gin well better known as Gin the "Man-Demon", I am the combat commander and right hand of Admiral Don Krieg." says Gin as Luffy nodded his head.

"Right. Never heard of him." says Luffy considering he only saw Gin's wanted poster this morning.

Sanji and Gin's eyes widen at that.

"What the hell you mean by that?!" asks Sanji yelling as he earned a nod from Gin.

Luffy sighed and shrugged a bit as he spoke.

"It's just like I said before, I never heard of him. But I have heard of Gin because I saw his wanted poster this morning." says Luffy earning a nod from Gin but a disbelieving look from Sanji as Luffy spoke again. "If I remember correctly, your name's Sanji, right?" asks Luffy as Sanji nodded. "Good, I wanted to ask if you want to join my crew, I could use a cook like yourself on the open sea." says Luffy which surprises Sanji.

While this happened, Gin turned to Sanji and spoke.

"As interesting as the offer is, I'll have to refuse. I have a debt with the old geezer who owns the place that I can't ever repay in money." says Sanji.

Luffy looked on for a moment and nodded as he spoke to Sanji again.

"I see. Well I refuse your refusal." says Luffy making Sanji's jaw drop while he got a tick mark from the blank look on Luffy's face.

Before Sanji could even respond Gin spoke again and before Sanji could.

"By any chance are you a pirate?" asks Gin as Luffy nodded. "And what are your dreams, if you don't mind me asking?" asks Gin.

This was earning a confused look from Sanji as he was wondering where he was going with all this.

"Unite my scattered Clan and become Leader of it, return to my ancestral homeland to see it, conquer the Grand Line, Find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates." says Luffy with a calm look on his face as the wind blew a bit.

"I see...then let me give you some advice as someone who has been to the Grand Line." says Gin earning a raised eyebrow from Luffy and a curious look from Sanji as Gin continued. "Stay away from that place. Our entire fleet of ships went in there and on the seventh day, our same fleet was destroyed by one man." says Gin surprising Sanji and causing Luffy to chuckle a bit.

"That just means your crew was too weak to survive Paradise, I've been all over the North, South, East, and West Blue, hell even the Red Line and nothing has fascinated me more than the Grand Line and what it can offer. It doesn't matter how large your numbers or how many ships you have. Only the strong can survive, and I know that because I am from the Grand Line." says Luffy making both of their jaws drop.

Luffy had found out from his father that he was originally born in the Grand Line and was brought to East Blue to be raised there by Garp. As his father, never told him where exactly he was born at and it pissed him off a bit. So after the two heard this from Luffy, Gin spoke up.

"Your from the Grand Line?" asks Gin for which Luffy nodded as the man continued. "I see, I guess you will be more prepared than we ever will be." says Gin a bit sad as he turned to Sanji before he decided to take his leave. "Thank you, Sanji. For the food." says Gin as he walked away to leave while Luffy looked at Sanji.

"I won't be leaving here until you join my crew, Sanji." says Luffy.

Sanji didn't want to respond and walked back into the restaurant. Luffy sighed at this but not before speaking once again.

"You know it's quite rude not to show yourselves openly Giyu and Lily." says Luffy as two people jump down and Luffy brought his head up to look at them. "Long time no see." says Luffy with a grin.

"Yea, after the "incident" you caused and we having had to participate in what happened afterwards, I'm not that thrilled." says Giyu with a serious expression as he spoke again. "But it is good to see you again." says Giyu with a small smirk.

The first person standing before Luffy was known as Maris D. Giyu, the 17 year old, Pillar General of Water. Known as "Dead Calm" Giyu and the young man who possessed the **Mizu Mizu no Mi**.

Giyu is a tall, young man with medium length, messy black hair tied back into a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with some black pants and a haori with two different patterns: one solid red and one geometrically patterned with green, orange, and yellow as the former belonged to his sister while the latter belonged to an old friend, he called his brother. He has a katana strapped to his side as well.

The two met at nine years old when Luffy was gathering his team and he found Giyu in East Blue. So now, Luffy decided to speak out again from hearing this from his old friend.

"Yea, yea Giyu." says Luffy as he looks over to Lily with a smile. "It's been awhile since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" asks Luffy seeing her.

"It has, three years in fact. I heard you've been making a name for yourself as the "God of the Pleasure District" or do you prefer "God of Pleasure", Luffy?" asks Lily coming up to him.

Luffy responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Lily is a seventeen year old giant with tanned skin, long green hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears gold hoop earrings and a red corset, as well as a red sash wrapped around her red shorts. She has thigh highs and wears brown and red boots. When she is ready to fight, she wears a horned Viking helmet. Her size is the same as Luffy's due to mastering her devil fruit the **Mini Mini no Mi** but she can take on miniature form that makes her tiny.

These two met when Luffy was 12 to help get her father out of Impel Down for which they did under certain circumstances that almost got them caught. So now Luffy spoke to her in a playful manner.

"Maybe both." says Luffy with a small smile as he gave her a kiss on the cheek that made her blush. "You've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you and stronger as well considering I can sense both of your aura's." says Luffy as Lily smiled.

"Yea, we have and so have the other generals who were training these past couple of years." says Giyu as this got Luffy's attention.

"Actually where are the other by the way, Giyu?" asks Luffy.

"From what I heard Gyomei, Agni, Inosuke, and Alizeh are somewhere in the first half, as well are Akeno, Alina, and Derieri too. So we should be able to pick them up as we head toward Saboady." says Giyu as Luffy nodded.

"Good, well I ordered both of your favorites and I would like to introduce you guys to the crew." says Luffy as Lily nodded with a smile while Giyu turned to walk away as he spoke.

"I'll pass." says Giyu walking away.

"But I ordered your favorite, salmon with daikon." says Luffy in a persuasive tone as Giyu turned back around, and walked towards Luffy.

"You have my attention." says Giyu as Luffy grinned and led them back in.

The day would go without any further disturbances as they all enjoyed their meals and got to know the two arrivals.

* * *

**\- Later That Night -**

It was now night time, as the crew decided to stay the night at the Baratie and slept in there to wait for Sanji to join them. So right now, It was the dead of night as no one was up and it was quiet, except for one. Nami right now was sneaking back on to the ship quietly and not trying to be seen by anyone or risk being seen in any fashion. As she was lurking about, she had a thought.

_'All I need to do is take this ship in the night and I'm home free.' _thought Nami lurking about towards the Going Merry.

The water came in calmly as Nami made it onto the ship and made her way towards the ropes holding the ship in dock but before she could even touch the ropes, something caught her attention to also stop her in her own tracks.

"You know, if it were anyone else Nami, you'd be dead by now." says Luffy with his eye color changing due to Observation Haki being active as Nami turned to him and was trying to make an excuse now while having a thought.

_'Shit. How long was he on the ship? Did he know I was gonna do this?'_ thought Nami as she put a smile on her face and spoke. "Luffy! What are you talking about? I was only making sure everything on the ship is in place in terms of navigation wise and-" begins Nami with a smile but was cut off by Luffy.

"Cut the shit because your not a good liar, not at all. Since we sailed from Usopp's home, you've been curious about what I had in that suitcase and book which I keep with me at all times. And then earlier today, you were looking at a wanted poster with a certain look along with the fact that right now, your going to reach for that barrel top and hit me, which won't work." says Luffy seeing into the future by a few seconds as Nami is shocked and does not know what to say as Luffy continued. "So I'm giving you a chance now, tell me or I'll find out later on my own terms. " says Luffy giving her an ultimatum.

Nami remains silent and doesn't know if she should say something or just keep it to herself. Luffy sees this and sighs while walking away and speaking.

"Get off the ship, and go to sleep. Once were done here and get my cook, the crew and I are going to go take down Arlong, considering where he's based at is the next island." says Luffy making her flinch a bit as she heads off the ship behind him.

_'Arlong's tied to this, so what did the fish bastard do to her exactly?' _thought Luffy heading back to his room and so did Nami.

The night would go silent without any further disturbances but something was coming on the horizon.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea Luffy learned some things from Garp and now I've introduced some people to our crew along with some hints to Luffy's life before I drop what happened in the incident when he gets his first bounty and the reveal of his mother. So next chapter will be Krieg and Mihawk which I'm looking forward to along with Arlong and then the reveal. So I hope this chapter was satisfying, please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. So I was able to read a review about adding Luffy's mother, for which I agree on that and we should get to know his mother's name but let's hope Oda will reveal it sooner or later in the story because mystery like that is interesting, but also after Arlong get ready for some big reveals because once Alabasta and Water 7 after Enies Lobby comes, you'll be in for some major plot twists. So without anything else to say, let's get into the chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 7: The Don, and An Old Acquaintance.**

* * *

**\- The Next Day -**

The next day had rolled around right after the whole incident with Nami. Zoro was now keeping an even better eye on her now, as Luffy had informed him of what she planned last night. Yesterday Luffy got his business in order with Giyu and Lily to make sure they had the rings on their right ring finger as well. Giyu had a ring for the Kanji of "Water", (水, Mizu) and for Lily she had a ring for the Kanji of her last name that stands as a testament to her epithet she got for being a glutton, "Enstomach", (胃, I) both of which Luffy gave them in the past. Luffy knew that they were definitely gonna need them for when they set sail or are separated in the future.

So currently right now, Luffy and the crew were currently sitting at a table enjoying breakfast. As Zoro was talking to Giyu about sparring and Lily was getting to know Nami and Usopp. Luffy for his part just looked on a bit as he drank some orange juice from his glass. All was peaceful until something caused a shadow near the windows. A customer near one of the windows, got up to see what it was and paled a bit before yelling out.

"It's the Dreadnought Sabre! Don Krieg's ship has come!" say the male customer yelling out as everyone in the restaurant is thrown into a panic except for Luffy's table as they sat there watching the chaos in the restaurant unfold and waiting to see this Don.

After a couple of minutes of panic, the doors of the restaurant are suddenly blown open, which stops the panic a bit. Gin is seen coming from the smoke holding someone slung over his shoulder, who looked on the verge of dying. Gin dragged himself and the large man into the restaurant and began to beg for food and water.

"Please! Bring us some food and water!" says Gin yelling out begging while barely able to hold up the man who Luffy assumed is Don Krieg as Gin continued. "We have money!" says Gin as he pleaded to the restaurant staff.

The chefs and customers were shocked to a stand still not knowing what to make of any of this. As the only ones who weren't showing any emotion were Luffy, Zoro, Giyu, Lily, Sanji, and the owner identified as Zeff. The rest of Luffy's crew was shocked as the rest of the restaurant. The next thing that happened was Krieg falling to the floor face first on the ground which caused Gin to beg some more. Luffy noticed that Sanji heading towards the kitchen, but Patty denied him food and water as the restaurant started making comments about how much of a monster Kreig is.

_'These idiots think the man's a monster, then what the hell would they think of what's in the Grand Line.' _thought Luffy.

As Luffy was having this thought with Giyu and Lily who unconsciously thought the same. Don Krieg then did what no one thought he would and bowed his head and began to beg for food. Gin tried to stop his captain and asked him to raise his head but Krieg didn't and instead continued to beg for food, even if it meant the scraps. So the next thing that was heard was from Sanji.

"Get out of the way, Patty." says Sanji before kicking the man in the face and sending him aside to a nearby table. Sanji then walked forward to Krieg and Gin to place a bottle of wine and a bowl of food in front of him as he spoke again. "Here is something for your captain." says Sanji as it was there in front of Krieg.

"Thank you, Sanji. Thank you." says Gin as his captain then began to devour the food in front of him like a wild animal.

One of the chef's there began to yell at Sanji to get the food away from Krieg before it was too late but Sanji didn't as he only stood there with a bored expression on his face. Luffy for his part was observing Krieg with some nagging feeling in his head.

_'Something about this guy, isn't right.' _thought Luffy as he used Observation Haki to see a bit into the future and saw it._ 'Well shit, this is gonna be a mess…' _thought Luffy seeing what is about to happen.

Sanji stood there watching Krieg finish the food and slam the bottle on the floor of the restaurant as he finished everything that was given to him, he then sprang up to his feet in speed to punch Sanji and send him flying. People in the restaurant started to leave in haste not wanting to be involved in this as the only ones left there were Luffy and his crew and the chefs of the Baratie. Giyu used his devil fruit to restrain Nami from even trying to leave in the crowd and had no choice but to stay there. Luffy then saw a bit further into the future and when he did he developed a grin.

_'Well this is a surprise.' _thought Luffy with the grin as he turned to Usopp and spoke. "Usopp, go move the ship to the other side of the restaurant, we're about to have a powerful guest. Knowing him a battle we'll be coming shortly. One that I'll be participating in most likely." says Luffy.

Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku got up to do as Luffy said. This left only Luffy, Zoro, Lily, and Giyu with him restraining Nami with water. Krieg began to speak, gaining the attention of everyone present.

"This is a pretty good ship, I'll be taking it as apart of my fleet." says Krieg with a sinister smile on his face as he continued. "As you can all see, my ship is a wreck. So naturally, I will be needing a new and nice one, from where I can rebuild my fleet. After some modifications to this ship from you all, you'll all be leaving." says Krieg.

"What?! Like hell that's happening!" says one chef yelling out as Krieg paid no mind to it and spoke again.

"There are dozens of my crew left on my ship, exactly a 100. All weak from hunger and have serious wounds. If you value your lives or what little you have left, you will prepare food and water for every last one of them." says Krieg as Patty spoke up.

"Your telling us to feed the people who'll become our executioners?! Your crazy if you think were doing that! I refuse!" says Patty yelling as Krieg spoke again.

"I am not asking, I am telling you to do it." says Krieg making the cooks tremble in fear a bit as Lily turned to Luffy who scoffed at this man.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" asks Lily.

Luffy yawned a bit and responded.

"Yea but I rather wait for our other guest who has yet to arrive," says Luffy as Lily raised an eyebrow and nodded. While this conversation happened, Giyu used his devil fruit to make Nami sit in her seat as he took his seat once more with Luffy speaking again. "Plus I'm not in a rush. I'm patient." says Luffy.

Sanji then sighed, got up and announced that he would cook for them as the other cooks of the Baratie moved to stop him. Patty trying to restrain him from doing it but then had other cooks do it for him as he went to grab something. When he came back, he was holding a large cannon, pointing it at Krieg and firing it with a meatball being sent in his direction to end this madness. The cannonball made of meat sailed forth at amazing speed as it collided with Krieg and created smoke and dust to be kicked up. The cooks thought it was over and started celebrating for Patty and their victory as it was silenced by Krieg speaking from the dust and smoke that was clearing.

"You thought that was supposed to do something? Either your brave or just stupid." says Krieg scaring them all again.

Luffy didn't look surprised as it was obvious that the man was wearing some armor from the sent he was giving off. Krieg then was shown standing in golden armor with his guns mounted on the shoulder plates coming out to aim at Patty and the chefs and yelled.

"Now die!" says Krieg yelling out as he open fired while speaking again. "You cooks should never had defied me! I am the strongest man in the world!" says Krieg making Giyu and Lily hold their laughter in as Luffy chuckled lowly a bit as they all had a thought.

_'Is Whitebeard a joke to you?' _thought the three finding this man very funny, a bit too funny for them as Luffy spoke a bit.

"The strongest huh?" asks Luffy amused.

"How can you be so calm about this?! damn it!" says Patty seeing this as he and chef's were able to take cover.

Luffy put his silverware down and spoke.

"I've faced a worse, and a long line of bastards that are stronger than him and will continue to do that in the future, so it's not really a big deal. Don't get me wrong, he's big but I fought bigger." says Luffy as he then went back to his meal.

Everyone there except Zoro, Giyu, and Lily were shocked by his words along with Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku coming back from moving the ship while hearing what Luffy said. Krieg narrowed his eyes at Luffy a bit about to speak but something interrupted him from doing so, as he turned to his front to find the owner carrying a large sack towards him. Zeff then placed the large sack down in front of Krieg and spoke.

"This is about 100 meals. Now, take it to your men right away." says Zeff in a serious tone of voice with his workers wondering what he's doing in some panic.

"Owner Zeff! Wh-What are you doing?!" asks Patty with some wondering that as well.

Krieg for his part heard this and picked up on the name and looked shocked.

"Your Red Foot Zeff of the former Cook Pirates." says Krieg lowly with Luffy having full attention to this.

_'Red Foot Zeff?! I knew his name sounded familiar along with the files on him that I had read years back, and stories I heard.' _thought Luffy surprised.

Zeff walked away from Krieg and headed for a chair nearby his workers and sat down.

"Why did you do that?! You know if they regain their strength, they'll kill every single one of us!" says a chef yelling.

Zeff took a seat and then spoke to respond and say what he had to towards Krieg, wanting to know something.

"That will only happen if they still have their will to fight. So tell me, after suffering such a defeat to your fleet of 50 ships, did your will survive such a devastating defeat?" asks Zeff to Krieg which made his workers widen their eyes along with mostly everyone there.

"What…" says Patty not believing that as Krieg spoke.

"It is you, Red Foot Zeff. So you're alive, the unrivaled cooking captain who sailed the Grand Line." says Krieg making his assumption.

"Yes, I am but what does my time as a pirate have to do with anything?" asks Zeff for which the others wanted to know this as well.

Krieg got a smirk and spoke.

"Your the man who sailed the treacherous water of the Grand Line and came back unharmed to tell the tale that not many could." says Krieg causing everyone there to widen their eyes and look at Zeff in awe as Krieg continued. "You should have a log detailing your tactics, time, and what you've encountered in the Grand Line, Information on the journey there. Give it to me." says Krieg demanding it and making Luffy narrow his eyes and looked annoyed with Krieg.

"Yes I do have it but I would never hand it to the likes of you. That log is the memory and pride of the crew I sailed with. Far too valuable and important to me to just hand over to you." says Zeff making Krieg get pissed off.

Luffy, Giyu, and Lily could understand where Zeff was coming from with this and understood that if the men who Zeff sailed with had perished in an accident that took his leg. It was far too sacred of a treasure to let anyone have it or even give to another. Krieg then spoke again in anger.

"Then I'll take it from you myself." says Krieg getting their attention once more as he continued. "Yes, it's true I was beaten by a simple drawback in the Grand Line. It doesn't mean I'm giving up on it, for I am Don Krieg! It's just another damn sea to me. I have the necessary mindset as I have enough men, weapons and power along with enough ambition. The only thing I don't have is information, the information you have but that will all be fixed in time. Once I have your damn log book and take this restaurant and rebuild another fleet, I'll sail into the Grand Line and take the One Piece for myself!" says Krieg yelling out as his power was going a bit to his head.

Everyone was silent on this but that silence was quickly broken by laughter. As Luffy and Giyu had an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders while laughing in outright entertainment from what was in front of them, along with Lily having a fit of giggles that quickly turned to straight out laughter. So when they calmed down, Luffy began to speak.

"Wow, you have got to be the funniest bastard I've met and heard say something like that in a while." says Luffy standing a bit away from Krieg, as the man was trying to recognize where he saw the boy from as he continued. "You think that by taking a log book, this ship, and rebuilding a fleet that you'll survive the Grand Line? That's a riot because a bird and fish have better chances than you." says Luffy with a now serious look on his face that became cold as ice as he continued. "It doesn't matter the numbers or ships, or ambition. It all means nothing in that ocean, if your weak and don't possess the will in yourself to overcome what awaits you there, and you Krieg are weak as they come. Any kind of weakness disgusts me, a weak opponent revolts me." says Luffy making the cooks and Luffy's crew flinch except for Giyu and Lily from the harsh statement while widening their eyes.

Krieg forgot about trying to recognize this kid and was pissed as he spoke in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are brat?!" asks Krieg yelling in rage while asking in a dangerous tone that made some of the cooks tremble.

"A walking calamity." says Luffy being short and simple as his words held meaning and power behind them as Gin spoke.

"Don Krieg, that's the pirate I told you about. The one who survived and is from the Grand Line." says Gin making everyone who didn't know that widen their eyes in shock as Krieg was again trying to find out who the kid was exactly as he spoke.

"I mean it's obvious. You didn't survive a week, your ships were destroyed and you were on the brink of death just a couple of minutes ago. Now you spouting bullshit about conquering the Grand Line and retrieving the One Piece. Need I go on?" asks Luffy as he began walking towards the man in a calm manner.

When Luffy was in reach of Krieg, the man tried to take a punch at him with a gloved hand that had diamonds on it.

"Don Krieg!" says Gin trying to stop his captain.

Luffy saw this and only spoke three words to get out of the way.

**"Asura's Bunkai Teleport"** says Luffy as he disassembled into red cubes and reassembled out of the way of the punch Krieg threw at him.

This shocked everyone there entirely to their core even Giyu and Lily considering they only saw a bit of this but they could tell he had the full properties of this ability now.

"What the…" says Sanji as his cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Surprised?" asks Luffy not changing his calm manner in anyway.

Krieg brought his fist back and backed up a bit unconsciously as he had a thought.

_'What the hell was that?! What did he do…'_ thought Krieg as he recognized this kid and his eyes went wide as he spoke. "NO! You can't be him!" says Krieg now fully scared.

"Hmm?" asks Luffy curious at the man standing before him that is now in fear.

"Don't bullshit me, you brat! I know who you are now!" says Krieg making everyone wonder what the hell he's scared of as he spoke again. "Your him! The kid who destroyed an entire island in pure rage, leaving no trace of it at all! Said to be a threat to most Marines, Warlords, and the Underworld and for being part of the incident that took place in Mariejois known as "Hot Friday" for the burning of the city. Known by the nickname "Ghost of the D." and the captain of the now dishonored, Nine Demonic Pillar Generals! **Pillar General of Wrath**, Monkey D. Luffy." says Krieg shocking everyone to their core at this information except for Giyu and Lily who knew.

Luffy now had part of his history out there now for those there to hear it. Many had heard of the incident in the newspaper that took place, but this was not the entire story behind what had occurred that day and nor was it the biggest piece.

"Yes, your correct but that's only part of the story." says Luffy calmly as he spoke again. "Now if were done here, I suggest you feed your men because the man who is hunting you will be here any moment now." says Luffy causing Zoro to look towards the door in excitement as he continued. "Shouldn't have interrupted his nap really, and you may have survived." says Luffy walking back to his table to finish his food and orange juice.

Krieg quickly got over his fear to move in haste before that man, who chased them from the Grand Line could get here and went over to pick up the bag, so that he could feed his men, and was now walking over to the door to begin leaving for his ship. But not before saying something.

"In an hour I'll be back for this restaurant and anyone still here will die." says Krieg as Luffy ignored the man.

Luffy decided to look over at Zeff and speak.

"Mr. Zeff, I'll make a deal with you. If I beat this guy and defend this restaurant for you, you give me that chef." says Luffy pointing towards Sanji as Zeff smiled a bit.

"You've got yourself a deal, kid." says Zeff with Luffy nodding and causing Sanji to protest angrily as everyone ignored him.

* * *

**\- One Hour Later -**

An hour passed as everyone inside was waiting for Krieg to show up until a loud sound from outside could be heard. As the entire restaurant started rocking a bit and causing chairs to fall over. Giyu turned to Luffy and spoke.

"So, he came here." says Giyu in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, he's here." says Luffy as he got up with his crew following him out the door along with the chefs of the place.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

As Luffy stepped out of the restaurant, he saw Krieg's shipped sliced in half with most of the crew in disarray.

"The last time we saw each other was when you burned an entire marine port for ships needing repair, and before that you almost burned an entire city to the ground after the "incident" you caused a month prior, Luffy of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals." says the man standing on a coffin shaped boat.

Luffy replied with his flame patterned markings spreading out a bit indicating he was activating the marks a bit as he grabbed one of his katana's.

"More like you tried to bring me down out of the sky, both of those times." says Luffy with eyes a blaze with Haki.

The man before him was someone Luffy had a history with in terms of swordsmanship, and battles he fought after disappearing from the "incident" that occurred in Mariejois. So now the man spoke out again with a chuckle while being a bit amused.

"Yes, but it's been some time, hasn't it?" asks the man again while amused.

"Indeed it has. I intend to repay you for what you did in full, Hawk-Eye Mihawk." says Luffy.

As a battle was about to begin and the air heavy from what was to come.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I just gave you guys a piece of the incident that took place and some info on Luffy. Now the next chapter is finishing up Baratie and we move on to Arlong and then our first bounty. Also next chapter I'm gonna showcase off some of elemental haki and some other things Luffy can do with his devil fruit and swordsmanship. So without anything to say, please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. So now we move to the Mihawk fight along with ending this and going towards Arlong. Now let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 8: A Clash of Swords Begins, The Gap In Power and Baratie Conclusion, Cook Acquired**

* * *

The air was heavy as the wind blew and no one moved as the two spoke. Everyone stood watching the interaction between Luffy, and Hawk-Eye but now they were standing to watch what was happening between Hawk-Eye and Krieg's crew. Luffy decided to sit on the railing and Zoro stood at his right with Giyu while he was staring with a look of pure excitement as he was in thought.

_'This is him. The Strongest Swordsman In The World.' _thought Zoro excited as he placed a hand on his swords._ 'I didn't think I would be able to meet him so soon, but I have no choice. It's now or never.' _thought Zoro with determination.

Before he could continue his thought and move forward, the voice of Lily interrupted his movement.

"So he cut the galleon in half." says Lily in a matter of fact tone.

"If it doesn't entertain him, then he'll just end it quickly." says Giyu seeing it himself with a serious expression.

"But how did he even cut it in half?" asks Nami very concerned.

Zoro wondered about how he did that too, how did one man just like Luffy split the ship in two. It was at this time Luffy spoke and provided a bit of information on her question.

"That's what you can do if your skills with a sword are high. You just cut it." says Luffy as he looked at Mihawk while everyone took in what he had to say.

Zeff saw the looks of confusion on everyone's faces except for Giyu and Lily and decided to speak and help them understand.

"The man before you is Dracule Mihawk, also the man who goes by Hawk-Eye Mihawk. He is the strongest swordsman in the world." says Zeff informing them of this and surprising those who did not know it.

Mihawk is a tall, lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries his sword Yoru on his back when he is not using it.

"So if your wondering what he used to cut the ship in half with, then look at his back and you'll see the sword strapped there." says Zeff as they all looked to see the sword on his back.

"It's called **Yoru**, one of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords, which seem to be one of the high quality blades." says Giyu informing them of this.

Yoru is an ornately decorated and very long blade with a total length of at least 7 feet, as it is seen to be at least a full head taller than Mihawk himself (who is 6'6", or 198 centimeters) when it is placed on his back. On the hilt of this blade is a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself is pitch-black with a very strong sheen, a single-edged longsword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. Overall, Yoru looks like a large black cross. Yoru does not possess a sheath, so Mihawk simply keeps it strapped to his back when not in use.

"But we both know their not the highest quality swords, isn't that right Giyu?" asks Luffy as Giyu nodded and Zeff had to ask what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, kid?" asks Zeff.

Luffy decided to inform him.

"It's true that the 12 Supreme Grade Swords are of high quality but the swords that have the highest are the **10 Divine Grade Swords** that were said to have disappeared many years ago. Originally it was thought to be only five swords but Giyu informed me of the other five's existence. I have the first two strapped to my waist called **Elemental Sun Breather** with the other being called **Elemental Moon Breather**. Giyu having the third called** Elemental Water Breather**. The swords are named for the element they embrace along with their design but can be used in other elements as well." says Luffy informing them of this which begs the question of everyone there except Lily on how they would measure up against a man like Mihawk.

So when they were informed, one of the chefs were about to say something about this but it was interrupted when Mihawk reached behind himself and grabbed the hilt of his sword, to draw it. This got Luffy and Giyu to narrow their eyes as they put a hand on their own swords, getting ready to defend themselves and fight, if Mihawk should attack. Everyone waited on baited breath to see what Mihawk would do next, as Luffy was about to ask Mihawk what his game was here. But before he could ask the question, Zoro walked out from behind Luffy and Giyu, and moved to stand beside them now with his green bandana tied around his head. Luffy turned to Zoro, and wondered what he planned to do. So as Luffy had this thought, Zoro was about to jump off the railing and head towards Mihawk but Giyu grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand. Zoro was surprised that Giyu would stop him at a moment like this and spoke.

"What are you doing?" asks Zoro a bit annoyed.

Luffy didn't bother speaking and let Giyu speak instead.

"Your about to throw your life away for an unnecessary reason. I get that he's your goal but as it stands now, you won't be able to face off against him." says Giyu informing him in a serious tone.

This in turn pisses off Zoro and he speaks.

"What is that suppose to mean?! Are you saying that I can't beat him? Let alone stand against him?!" asks Zoro a yelling and angry. Giyu responded to Zoro in a calm but serious manner.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Not even Luffy said anything because he knew this would happen the moment you saw the man, and knew his words would only go so far for you to listen." says Giyu as he continued. "Zoro, you have no idea how small you are in terms of the strength a man like Mihawk holds in that ocean known as the Grand Line. If you struggle against low level pirates like when you guys picked up Usopp, then how can you hope to defeat him." says Giyu with his words holding meaning as he continued. "If you can't do what Luffy's gonna do, then your no where near ready to challenge the strongest considering he's fought people that have almost killed him." says Giyu as he looked at Luffy with Zoro turning as the others looked.

Luffy took a slash with his tanto, which was the smallest blade he had, and cut the Krieg pirates ship in half with no effort. Leaving the ship in a total of four pieces now. Zoro and the others except for Giyu and Lily all looked on with wide eyes at what they had just witnessed. The Krieg pirates were clinging onto whatever they could grab in order to stay afloat. Krieg managed to get his bearings and stood there looking at Luffy while soaking wet with a look of pure hatred. Luffy for his part just put away the tanto and sat down on the railing and sighed a bit as he spoke.

"Giyu, let him go." says Luffy in a calm manner.

"What? Why?" asks Giyu now a bit concerned at this.

"He needs to do this, to know it first hand." says Luffy as Giyu let's go.

Luffy decided to ask Zoro a question before he went on.

"Do you think you have what it takes to beat him?" asks Luffy calmly.

"Only one way to find out." says Zoro.

Once this was said, he leaped off the railing and landed on a large piece of wood that was broken off from Krieg's ship. Giyu decided to come over and ask Luffy a question as Lily had her hands on the railing next to him.

"Was it really wise letting him do this?" asks Giyu a bit concerned in his captain's decision.

"This is something that needs to happen for him to see what we were trying to say. This is the reason why I let him go, to know Mihawk's power and because something is going to emerge from this battle, as small as it will be. Even though Zoro is strong, something stronger will emerge from him in time." says Luffy being cryptic in his answer as Giyu and Lily wonder what he means.

So with that done, Luffy decided to speak out to Mihawk.

"I want him back alive and in one piece Hawk-Eye." says Luffy being serious over his crew.

Mihawk looked at Zoro for a moment before he turned to look towards Luffy and spoke with a low chuckle.

"I'll try but no promises." says Mihawk being serious now, as Luffy narrowed his eyes but sat and let this battle happen.

Zoro had made his way towards Mihawk's ship and stood a bit from him. He then unsheathed all three of his swords and spoke.

"Dracule Mihawk, I challenge you to a duel." says Zoro.

Mihawk sighed a bit before he spoke.

"A duel? Your a weak, pitiful creature." says Mihawk got up from his seat on the ship, turning his body to now face Zoro as he spoke once more. "If you are in fact a competent swordsman, you should see the disparity in our abilities even before we crossed swords. I must ask you, why have you challenged me? Could it be your courage? Or is it simply your ignorance?" asks Mihawk already looking a bit bored.

"My ambition drives me, I also made a promise I intend to keep but for your question. It's for the title of the strongest swordsman in the world." says Zoro.

Mihawk decided that if he stood up facing him from his small ship, then he should get this over with. So Mihawk hopped onto the same broken piece of the krieg pirates ship, now facing Zoro as he spoke.

"Luffy and Giyu were right. You have no idea how small you are in the world, at best your a small fish." says Mihawk as this angered Zoro further as he was starting to think Giyu was right.

So, Zoro just put one sword in his mouth and kept the other two in his hands about to begin the duel. Mihawk looked towards Luffy and spoke.

"Well I'll give it you Luffy, you sure do know how to pick a crew but letting him challenge me as he is now. It almost makes me wonder if you've gotten soft since the "incident" a few years ago." says Mihawk being serious.

This makes Luffy who was calm when he said this become a bit angry on the inside, as heard things like this before. But right now, the wind started to pick up and the water started to move violently a bit with it starting to bubble as well too from the rage he gave off. Luffy had his eyes closed, but he then soon opened them show the ice storm ever present held within as he spoke out.

"Just finish up whatever you intend to do Zoro." says Luffy wanting to handle Mihawk, so that he can show him how "soft" he is.

Lily saw this and came over to hold his hand. When she did this he looked over at her, she was giving him a look and one that had immediately made him calm down.

Luffy and Lily turned to watch Zoro and Mihawk face off but the fight had already started. Mihawk was fighting Zoro with his pendant dagger that Luffy knew the man carried hidden in the cross around his neck. He could also clearly see that Zoro was trying his hardest but couldn't match Mihawk, in power, strength, precision, and skill but most of all was that Zoro was pissed off that Mihawk was using this dagger instead of his real sword. Zoro then went for his Oni Giri attack, which was his strongest attack he had. Mihawk with little effort at all, stopped it with the same small dagger.

_'Well Zoro, welcome to what the real world is like.' _thought Luffy with a calm face.

Everyone who watched couldn't believe that the Pirate Hunter Zoro couldn't beat Mihawk, as it came as no surprise to Luffy along with Giyu and Lily, as the man had earned his title as the strongest swordsman in the world. So they paid no mind to the conversations of those watching as this went on, deciding to keep their eyes on Zoro's advances. The next thing that happened surprised everyone including Luffy. Mihawk had stabbed Zoro right in the chest, from an angle that Luffy could tell wasn't at his heart but a bit too close for comfort. Mihawk for his part noticed something and decided to speak.

"You are defeated, yet you won't step back. Why not?" asks Mihawk a bit surprised.

"I don't know but I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step, I would be shattering the promises I've made. I can't run, I would lose my honor. You see without that there would be nothing left for me here." says Zoro not yielding an inch.

"That's what defeat is." says Mihawk being serious.

"Heh, then I won't accept defeat." says Zoro.

"Then you'll die." says Mihawk informing Zoro.

"I would rather die than give up!" says Zoro yelling as he unconsciously sent a wave of force out that sent people to the ground while foaming at the mouth but also developed green eastern dragon on his forearms as proof of him receiving the **Demon Slayer Mark**. This in turn shocked Mihawk and the people who knew what it was.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy saw this and felt it with a small satisfied smile on his face as Giyu looked toward him and spoke.

"Is this what you meant by something emerging Luffy? I didn't think you meant this." says Giyu now fully figuring it out now.

"Yes. In time Zoro will learn to control both and more, all he needs is someone pushing him in the right direction and the rest is up to him." says Luffy with a small smile.

Lily for her part sighs a bit and speaks.

"Honestly Luffy, I wonder how you knew about it considering your not using Observation Haki." says Lily observing Luffy as he spoke again.

"It's the aura of a person, you can feel it sometimes." says Luffy as they continued to watch.

* * *

**\- Back with Zoro and Mihawk -**

_'A strong heart indeed. He chooses death before defeat and with this added skill, it just gets better.' _thought Mihawk removing the small dagger from Zoro chest as he stepped back to put it away and spoke. "Sir, state your name." says Mihawk.

"I am Roronoa Zoro." says Zoro doing a pose with his swords.

"I'll remember it. No one as strong as you has come around in quite some time." says Mihawk pulling out his sword and speaking again. "So as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll use the world's strongest black sword to finish you." says Mihawk now full into the fight.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." says Zoro.

So from here Luffy and the others could hear what was said and now Zoro and Mihawk were now planning to end this with their attacks and passed each other and didn't move and inch afterwards. Zoro's two katana's broke except for the one in his mouth as he had a thought.

_'I lost. Never in my life did I imagine I'd lose.' _thought Zoro as he put his only katana back in the sheathe._ 'So this is the power of the greatest in the world.'_ thought Zoro as he stood up silently to turn and face Mihawk with his arms out confusing Mihawk.

"But why?" asks Mihawk a bit shocked.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." says Zoro with a grin.

"Fine." says Mihawk getting a grin himself as he slashed Zoro across the chest.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

"ZORO!" says everyone there as Luffy, and the others jumped down to save Zoro.

As they went to help him, Luffy noticed with Observation Haki that he was still alive, so he turned to Giyu.

"Giyu, heal him as best as you can with the others." says Luffy as Giyu nodded and the crew took him to get helped.

So now, Luffy turned to Mihawk with both of them standing and looking at each other in the eye. The wind blew a bit as the two stood there, and the sky darkened now, taking away the clear weather. So while this happened Zoro was propping himself up some to see what would happen between Luffy and Mihawk. Luffy decided to unsheathe his first katana for which the crew who had seen the blade could see some changes on it.

Elemental Sun Breather didn't only have the same design and kanji from before but they also noticed something on the blade that they didn't notice before, and that was circle shaped black suns going down the entire blade adding to the effect of its name but also on the other side of the blade had more writing with the Kanji for "Set Your Heart Ablaze" running down the blade.

So now this would be a fight between a blade stronger than Yoru, and two people who have faced each other in the past and would be ready to battle it out at any time. Luffy decided to speak before they went to move to fight.

"I won't use my devil fruit, nor my other Haki abilities as I'll only limit it to Armament and Elemental Haki in my swords, along with this my Demon Slayer Mark along with some of my own demon abilities but you know how much I'll limit myself." says Luffy.

"I understand, you want to make this as fair as possible considering you take swordsmanship seriously like your crew mate, who just faced me." says Mihawk as Luffy nodded.

_**'****_D_emon Slayer Mark: Activate' **_thought Luffy as his flame pattern marks glowed a bit red and moved out more to show that it was activated, Luffy then funneled Armament Haki into the blade to prepare. This caused the blade to take on a crimson red color along with the pitch black of Luffy's Haki in perfect tandem as the blade was lit on fire by crimson flames.

As the talking was out of the way along with preparations. Luffy and Mihawk looked at each other, before disappearing from where they were standing causing everyone who watched to widen their eyes at the speed they possessed. The next thing that everyone had heard was metal clashing, right before a huge shock wave was felt and caused debris to go flying everywhere. Everyone there was wondering what was causing the shock wave but looked to see Luffy and Mihawk at the center of the shock waves with their swords clashing and locked with their Haki fighting for control.

* * *

**\- With the Crew and Cooks -**

"Such power in a single clash of their swords. Not even wanting to give ground to the other." says Patty observing this.

Sanji for his part watched as they squared off in the duel in the middle for everyone to see. His eyes were wide at the sheer power of the two that he couldn't believe he was seeing in front of him. So with him seeing this, Sanji spoke.

"Are they even human? This is insane." says Sanji asking out loud.

Zeff scoffed and folded his arms as he replied.

"That's what exists in the Grand Line, not to mention that kid is of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals as can be shown by the special mask he has strapped to his shoulder. So it's only natural that he would be powerful in such a line of work." says Zeff as he looked up and spoke again. "Look at the sky." says Zeff as he pointed up.

The crew, Sanji along with the rest of the cooks, and Krieg Pirates looked up at the sky to see all the clouds split down the middle, creating a trench in the sky. Clouds from both sides were rushing into the trench. Everyone stared at the sky in utter shock and disbelief.

"The clouds, no the heavens themselves have been divided." says a scared cook in a surprised voice.

Everyone was having thoughts on this and wondered how these two could have such power.

_'Well this isn't gonna be good. Luffy's gotten stronger, since the last duels they had.'_ thought Giyu seeing this with some sweat rolling down his face.

* * *

**\- Back with Luffy and Mihawk -**

The two in a clash of swords were now staying like this to not give an ounce of power in this battle.

Luffy locked eyes with Mihawk as he heard the man speak.

"You haven't gotten soft. Honestly, I thought you would." says Mihawk now fully serious and not joking around at all.

"Who decided that?" asks Luffy to Mihawk as both of them were pushed back.

Luffy had seen only one opening thread at the moment as Mihawk knew how to cover them. So he rushed into attack in fury before Mihawk had time to recover.

**"Breath of Water: Second Style: Water Wheel"** says Luffy as he leaps and spins in the air while releasing a flowing attack in a circular motion. Forcing Mihawk to block as when Luffy landed he sent five strikes of his katana at Mihawk.

Mihawk then went in to strike Luffy at the head when he finished the fifth strike, only for him to be blocked by Luffy's blade as it didn't budge one bit. Luffy decided to drop to the ground on his left hand and take a slash at Mihawk's stomach. Mihawk moved his stomach out of the way a bit for Luffy to jump back to his feet, and strike at his opening thread at the shoulder but missed when blocked by Mihawk. Once again, the two locked swords again and moved away from each other not letting their guard down as Luffy spoke.

"You maybe called "Hawk Eyes" due to your incredible eyesight that allows you extreme precision but my incredible eyesight along with the **See-Through World** can do just the same." says Luffy using one hand to take off his Haori and shirt to throw it off and over to Lily while looking at Mihawk and continue speaking again. "Let's see who can draw blood first." says Luffy with a deathly look on his face.

"Gladly." says Mihawk returning it with a murderous grin.

Mihawk decided to rush forward in speed, Luffy predicted this due to the mark and prepared his next attack.

**"Breath of Thunder: First Style: Thunderclap and Flash"** says Luffy dashing forward at lightning speed to meet Mihawk.

Both of them traveled forward and went to strike each other and only ended up not hitting each other but clashing their blades to hit one another. Mihawk heard a sound that emanated from his blade and noticed the tip was cracked just a bit, as this shocked everyone who saw it.

* * *

**\- With The Crew and Cooks -**

The crew and the cooks were shocked to see that Luffy was standing toe to toe with this man and wasn't giving an inch at all. This was proven as Luffy had just cracked the tip of the sword a bit.

"He cracked it…" says Sanji seeing it.

"Yes, he did. Something tells me he's been training very hard to be perfect and well versed in swordsmanship, for which we are seeing right now." says Zeff surprised as well.

"This is unreal." says Usopp with widened eyes as Johnny and Yosaku nodded their heads.

_'Just how strong are you, Luffy?'_ thought Nami.

"Unbelievable..." says Zoro grunting in pain as his wounds were being tended to.

"Don't be so shocked. You'll get there soon enough in time considering you have two new abilities that you need to work on controlling." says Giyu to Zoro while watching calmly.

* * *

**\- Back With Luffy and Mihawk -**

While Mihawk noticed the crack, Luffy saw opening threads in a few places and went through the motions for his next attack along with Mihawk sending a large green wave slash at Luffy.

**"Breath of the Moon: Eighth Form: Moon-Dragon Ringtail"** says Luffy as he uses a direct frontal attack that creates single gigantic slash.

Both slashes attack each other, fighting for superiority to cancel out the other and hit their target. Both do not and cancel each other out as both Mihawk and Luffy were now standing before each other, looking at one another again while waiting to strike.

"You haven't slowed down at all in your steps, you still dance well on the battlefield." says Luffy as his heart was pounding a bit and he was starting to give into his battle obsession a bit. So he took out his other katana and put it in a reverse handed grip.

**Elemental Moon Breather** is a sword that has a pure-black hilt with a four-pronged dark blue hand guard that has four light blue crescent moons at the four corners of said hand guard. The sheath is painted black with blue crescent moons decorating it along with full moon symbols as well and the type of the blade is _suguha_ or straight blade.

In descriptive terms, Elemental Moon breather is a katana that has a traditional yet still stunning pure-black samegawa wrapped around a dark blue tsuka hilt, leaving a traditional diamond-shaped menuki pattern. The end has a nice, simplistic kashira of the same color as the tsuba. The tsuba, or crossguard, also conveys a harmony of simplicity: It consists of a four-pronged tsuba from which the blade goes through, in a nice metallic black color. To once again convey the beautiful simplicity of this blade, the colors of the edge are divided in perfect equality. The inner bo-hi is a deep dark blue with a wave-like appearance of water, while the outer ha, or edge, is a shining blue. The blade curves slightly towards the end, with a stunning sharp tip that cuts through foes. The sheath represents the moon, being completely black with the designs and a modest kojiri at the end.

So now Luffy was prepared to use both swords and Mihawk as he said two words for his demonic powers.

**"Flesh Sword" **says Luffy as both of his katana's possesses numerous eyes in the blade, handle, and guard, allowing him to have an increased range of vision while using it in battle but also growing three additional blades from the original blade to increase its reach and further increase its size.

The appearance shocked everyone who saw this along with Krieg being very concerned as well.

* * *

**\- With Krieg -**

"What kind of monsters…" says Krieg very concerned at this.

As he was concerned, the rest of his crew was as well not knowing what to make of this.

* * *

**\- With Luffy's Crew and the Others -**

"What the hell kind of technique is that?" asks Sanji seeing while being a bit freaked out by it as well.

"A technique that has increased Luffy's range of vision to guard himself and see along with an increase in the range of his attacks." says Lily informing the others that didn't know as she had a thought. _'This is gonna end soon as both are locked in terms of power their throwing out.'_ thought Lily as Luffy prepared another attack.

* * *

**\- Back with Luffy and Mihawk -**

Luffy had prepared to use another attack that would ultimately overwhelm Mihawk with his extended blades.

**"Breath of the Moon: Fourteenth Form: Catastrophe - Tenman Crescent Moon"** says Luffy as he swings his sword and creates a chaotic vortex of powerful omni-directional slashes that destroys whatever is caught up within its attack radius.

This in turn causes Mihawk to hit straight on with his sword causing the technique that Luffy threw at him to be split in a way down the middle that stops it from hitting him. Luffy saw this and decided to act on this right now.

**"Dance of the Fire God: Sunflower Lance"** say Luffy sending a single thrust attack with the sharp blade in his right hand.

Mihawk blocks this, and then sends back attacks at Luffy who goes on the defenses to stop attacks to his face, neck torso, shoulders, arms, stomach, and legs. So for the next five minutes these two continue to go at each other not slowing down in stride of the strikes. As they now were breathing a bit hard and were now standing across from each other. Both were now preparing to throw their final attack to end this.

**"Two Sword Style: Eclipse"** says Luffy as he rushes forward with both swords crossed in an "X" formation that creates an eclipse like power from both of the swords.

Mihawk for his part rushed to slash Luffy as well for his last attack. So when the two got passed each other from crossing swords a final time it was quiet as neither made movement. It was like this for a few moments but then Mihawk had a gash across his chest that bled and Luffy had cuts on his arms that bled as well. As throughout the entire fight between them, this was the one time either of them were able to draw blood from one another, which meant this duel ended in a draw. So both stood up with Luffy deactivating his abilities and putting his swords away and Mihawk strapping his sword to his back.

The two turned to face each other as the sky was clearing up now and Mihawk decided to speak first.

"It would seem our duel ends in a draw." says Mihawk standing before Luffy.

"You're the one who wanted a fight and got it." says Luffy informing the swordsman of that fact.

"Hmm." says Mihawk as a voice took them out of their talk.

* * *

**\- With Zoro -**

"LUFFY!" says Zoro yelling out to Luffy while gaining everyone's attention, raising his only sword he had left, up as he spoke again. "Luffy, can you hear me?" asks Zoro grunting in a bit of pain.

"Yea!" says Luffy yelling out to him.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you. I know you need nothing less than the strongest swordsman in the world. I've let you down, please forgive me." says Zoro spitting up some blood as Johnny and Yosaku try to stop him from speaking as he continued. "I solemnly swear, from this moment forward that I will never lose again," says Zoro with tears in his eyes as he continued further. "Until the day comes when I defeat him and take his title." says Zoro while Mihawk got a grin from this and Luffy had his own too. "I will never, never be defeated! Is that okay, King of the Pirates?!" asks Zoro yelling out once again.

This got Giyu to get a small smirk and Lily getting a grin as Luffy chuckled a bit.

* * *

**\- Back With Luffy and Mihawk -**

Luffy could see that Zoro would now go even further than he was now. He knew that if Zoro faced him now, it would push him to fight for the title that was his ambition. So Luffy spoke out to his First Mate.

"Yea, it is!" says Luffy yelling out.

Mihawk decided to speak preparing to leave

"Your a good team, I hope to see you again someday." says Mihawk observing the group as he spoke again. "It's still far too early for you to die. My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk! Your strong but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this title as the greatest in the world and wait for you, until that day you must hone your skills. Then, SEEK ME OUT RORONOA ZORO!" says Mihawk speaking but yelling out the last part to Zoro as he would now await for the duel to come in the future.

* * *

**\- With Zeff -**

Zeff heard this and nodded as he spoke out to his chefs working under him.

"Not just anyone can earn the regard of Hawk-Eye Mihawk." says Zeff as his words held meaning to the ones working under him.

* * *

**\- Back With Luffy and Mihawk -**

So now Mihawk walked a bit to leave but turned to Luffy one more time and spoke.

"So, Is your goal still the same as it was years ago?" asks Mihawk.

"You already know the answer to that question considering it's the same as it was before. To unite my scattered clan, find my mother and become King of the Pirates while turning the world upside down." says Luffy with a calm look causing Mihawk to nod and chuckle a bit as he turned to start walking back to his boat.

As he was walking back to his boat, Luffy stopped him by speaking once again.

"By the way Mihawk, if you come across Shanks give him this, as I looked into the mutual object of interest that was bothering us." says Luffy using his devil fruit to bring out some folded papers rolled up and tied with black string that he throws over to Mihawk who caught it. "Make sure it gets to him in good condition and tell him I'll be entering Paradise in a week or sooner." says Luffy as Mihawk nodded and continued walking.

Luffy for his part turned to the Baratie and started walking back. As this was finally over and Mihawk was about to reach his boat, the sound of someone landing on a broken piece of the ship got everyone's attention. Luffy looked over his shoulder to see it was Don Krieg standing there in his golden armor with the jacket removed as he spoke.

"Hawk-Eye! I was under the impression that you had come here to take my life. Weren't you here to kill Don Krieg, ruler of the East Blue?" asks Krieg with arms folded being a bit arrogant. Mihawk stopped and spoke to him.

"The thought had crossed my mind but I've had enough fun for today. So, I'm going home to get some rest." says Mihawk walking again.

As he was walking Krieg got a smug look and cracked his neck while speaking.

"I don't care if you had enough, I haven't even gotten started." says Krieg as he pulled out two hidden pistols and activated activated more under his armor and aimed it at all at Mihawk. "NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!" says Krieg yelling and firing off all of his guns.

Before they could reach Mihawk, Luffy held out his left hand and the Kanji tattoo for lightning on his left forearm glowed as he spoke.

**"Lightning Hold"** says Luffy as Lightning Haki comes from his hand and stops the bullets in place.

After they were frozen in motion of the hold from the lightning, Luffy deactivated them and let the bullets fall as he then activated the hidden Kanji tattoo under the lightning one that was for "Ice" (氷, Kōri) his affinity. He then aimed his attention at Krieg and spoke.

**"Ice Pillars"** says Luffy as his left foot freeze a bit and then moves out and created five pillars of ice to hit Krieg in the chest and stomach while sending him across the water to some more debris from the ship. So, Mihawk turned to Luffy and spoke.

"You know I could have handled that myself Luffy. I didn't need help." says Mihawk getting everyone's attention.

"Yea, well I have a deal with the owner of the restaurant and I ain't giving up on that considering I need my cook." says Luffy earning a nod from Mihawk as he walked to step on his boat and sailed away. Luffy looked on a bit but turned his attention back to Krieg and his crew now. "You have annoyed me for the final time, so I'll finish you a single blow." says Luffy.

Luffy took pride in taking down enemies in what he liked to call a "Armour-sleeved single hit" (鎧袖一触, _Gaishū Isshoku_), which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. So Luffy raised his fist that had a quake bubble around it and punched towards Krieg and his crew.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Uzu Kaishin"** says Luffy punching forward creating a blue whirlpool design in the air in front of his fist as it breaks down in cracks to shatter and sends the shock waves forward to send shock waves forward in that motion to hit and injure them further.

_'That should finish it.' _thought Luffy turning around and walking away not noticing something.

While Luffy was walking away, Krieg manages to get up to his feet and take aim to shoot Luffy right through the stomach, heart and head. Hitting dead on the mark while shocking mostly everyone. This make holes all through him that cause red cubes to appear around the holes that then reform his body to make it seem like it never happened. This shocks Krieg even further as he now had time to think and realize that Luffy had something and spoke.

"You...ate a devil fruit." say Krieg in shocked but matter of fact tone.

People hear this and turn to Luffy while speaking amongst themselves about the myths of such a fruit but remember what occurred in the restaurant earlier. So Krieg gets out of his shock and speaks again.

"It doesn't matter if you ate one or not, If I blow you into the ocean than this is over." says Krieg about to fire at Luffy's standing ground.

"Your without a sheer doubt, an utter fool." says Luffy now bored with this.

Krieg is pissed off and yells out now.

"What did you say, brat?!" asks Krieg yelling. Luffy sighs and speaks again.

"You should know better than to fight people who are leagues above you." says Luffy. "I may have turned my back on you but It'll never happen again." says Luffy as he prepares his final attack to officially end this.

Luffy disappeared in speed and appeared right in front of Krieg grabbing his head in a tight grip with a tremor bubble surrounding his head.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Kabutowari"** says Luffy as he focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, otherwise known as a hypo-center, to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist.

This officially knocks Krieg out and injures him further. Luffy had him in his left hand grip and used his other hand to punch hard into his armor with pure strength and not his abilities. Shattering the armor and sends him flying toward his crew. Everyone watching just witnessed Krieg be beaten and broken in a single blow and sent away like trash. Luffy then turned his attention to Krieg's crew with an ice cold gaze and spoke in a calm manner.

"I highly suggest leaving before you end up angering me even further, which you don't want to happen." says Luffy causing them to move and scramble to run to find a piece of the broken ship to use as a boat or raft.

Luffy used **Asura's Bunkai Teleport **to disassemble into red cubes that moved to the railing of the Baratie. He jumped off the railing and reached Zeff who was the first one to speak.

"Your letting them go?" asks Zeff. Luffy just smirks and speaks.

"No point, he'll never be able to rise up and do something like this again considering the beating he just faced." says Luffy walking back into the restaurant.

Zeff just started to laugh considering Luffy wasn't wrong in the slightest. As this was all finally over, everyone worked their way back into the restaurant to relax a bit.

* * *

**\- One Hour Later -**

Luffy, and his crew were currently sitting at one of the tables, eating bowls of soup with Sanji and all of the chefs. It had been an hour since all the excitement as everything had seemed to have calmed down. Other than a few pirates who chose to give up on the pirate life to become waiters or cooks at the restaurant instead, everything was somewhat peaceful. That was until Patty yelled out something.

"Alright, who made this soup?!" asks Patty yelling.

So Sanji got up from his seat with a smile on his face and spoke.

"I did, isn't it good?" asks Sanji with a smile.

"More like the worst soup I've ever tasted!" says Patty angry.

Sanji's smile disappears with an angry expression as he speaks.

"What did you say bastard?!" asks Sanji angry.

"You heard me!" says Patty in Sanji's face.

After this was said an argument broke out between Sanji and Patty over how the soup was. Other cooks started to say it was bad as well. Zeff took some for himself and tasted, saying it was bad and telling Sanji he should consider going with Luffy. Luffy for his part had to wonder if he fought too hard or drank something that was messing with his mouth because even everyone at his table had to wonder what was wrong with the soup that made it taste bad.

"You know this is the best soup, I've had in years." says Luffy making all of them go silent as everyone at his table nodded.

This brought a smile on to Sanji's face as he looked over at Zeff and spoke.

"Fine then, if you bastards can't appreciate good cooking then I'll just leave and go where my cooking will be appreciated." says Sanji as he walked over to Luffy who was sitting down from getting another bowl. "You got yourself a cook, Luffy." says Sanji before walking out of the restaurant.

Luffy was glad that he had his cook now, so all he needed now was to resolve his navigator's issues and gather a few other essential people in his crew along with his Pillar Generals. So now Luffy turned to Zeff and spoke his mind.

"You know, I don't think there is anything wrong with this soup." says Luffy causing Zeff to chuckle a bit and some of the cooks look ashamed and a bit sad, which confused Luffy and his crewmates.

"That's the point. There's nothing wrong with the soup." says Zeff with a warm smile on his face.

"Sanji is a great cook, one of the best chefs here in the restaurant in fact." says Patty causing other chefs to nod in agreement.

This throws off Luffy and his crew and Lily decides to ask a question.

"So why did you all tell him that it was bad?" asks Lily confused as the others.

Zeff decides to speak up and tell them why.

"That boy is extremely stubborn. He has dreams of his own that he can chase but sticks around here due to a debt he believes he can never repay, one that I never expected him to pay back at all. He would never leave of his own choice, so we all decided to give him a push, well pretty hard push." says Zeff walking over to take a seat near Luffy's table as they nodded with others saying how good he was.

"I see." says Luffy understanding as he used Observation Haki to sense that Sanji was listening by the door and hearing what everyone was saying about him.

Luffy smiled at this but got up and went outside to go talk with Sanji.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

Luffy had exited the restaurant to go outback to where Sanji was. So when he got out of there, he saw Sanji leaning over the railing on the side of the floating ship with tears in his eyes. So, Luffy walked over and stood next to him and looked out to the ocean as he spoke.

"Sanji, whatever bothers you so much shouldn't hold you back from chasing whatever it is you desire from this world. Everyone in there seems to want to see you go forward and chase your dream. So when your on my crew, no matter the background of your past or how it conflicts with the future. We don't abandon our friends and will fight to help them either it be their dream or just for the sake to help." says Luffy in a calm manner with Sanji listening as he spoke again. "So got any dreams, Sanji?!" asks Luffy getting his attention.

Sanji wiped his eye before taking out a cigarette and lighter.

"Yeah, I got one that I want to achieve before I did." says Sanji lighting the cigarette and taking a deep pull to then blow out smoke, looking at the sky as he continued. "Have you ever heard of the All Blue?" asks Sanji with a smile.

Luffy just looked on at the ocean with a smirk and sighed a bit before he spoke.

"Yes, I have. It's said that the **All Blue** is a mystical sea of legend, rumored to be the only place in the world where the North, South, East, and West seas meet. In this legendary ocean, it is said that there are fish from each of the four seas, and to have such a resource at one's disposal is the ultimate dream of every chef. It is said that All Blue is found in the Grand Line." says Luffy finishing as he turned to Sanji to see that his eyes were wide at the fact that Luffy had heard about the All Blue.

"Do you think it exists?" asks Sanji in a voice that sounded hopeful.

"Don't know but my guess is that it does." says Luffy making Sanji look a bit more hopeful at the information. "So there is only one way to find out whether it exists or not." says Luffy with a grin causing Sanji to grin himself.

"Yea." says Sanji with a smirk on his face.

Luffy turned to Sanji and handed him a ring which was blonde like his hair, that bore the kanji for "Prince" (王子, Ōji). Luffy told him to put it on his right ring finger as he turned back to the ocean with a smirk of his own and spoke.

"Let's turn this world upside down." says Luffy in voice of determination and spoke once more. "Go get your stuff and essentials you need to bring. We leave as soon as possible, I have a certain fish-man to beat." says Luffy walking back inside to inform his crew to prepare to set sail.

* * *

**\- Ten Minutes Later -**

Luffy was now waiting on the ship with his crew. Zoro was bandaged as best as could be and the others were preparing to set sail. Right now, Luffy looked over to Nami who was looking extremely worried about what she should do. He paid it no mind to it as he already got his answer of what is bothering her and turned back to see Sanji standing there with his things. He then looked towards Luffy and spoke.

"Are you ready to go, Captain?" asks Sanji.

"Yea, we were just waiting on you now." says Luffy from the ship.

Sanji nodded as he turned around and to face Zeff who wanted to see him off but was surprised that everyone was there. Zeff told Sanji to take care of himself and Sanji was trying to keep it together all the same. So right now Sanji was chewing them out about their bad acting and was also crying a bit as he thanked Zeff for his kindness and for all he did for him throughout the years on his hands and knees with his head on the floor. As the others who knew him over the years got a bit emotional with Zeff having a bit of tears in his eyes saying that men should part without saying a word. Luffy looked on with a smile as did his crew, while Sanji wiped his face and boarded the ship.

"Let's set sail!" says Luffy yelling out to his crew.

So now, Luffy now had his chef and his two other comrades with him as they would now be leaving for their next destination. So as they were sailing Zoro, was now up and about with Nami still quiet. Luffy was looking out at the ocean in front of him as Sanji came up to ask him a question.

"So where to next, Captain?" asks Sanji.

"To the Conomi Islands, I have something to do with a certain Fishman." says Luffy with a glare to the ocean.

Nami was even more on edge now. As they sailed towards the islands leaving the Baratie and they would soon deal with their next conflict.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea the whole Baratie scene is over with Sanji acquired along with Giyu and Lily. As you've seen here I revealed some things that I promised to show off and some surprises. Now Arlong with be either two or three chapters I hope, maybe one. So I'll get started on that and hope to be done soon, so please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Hope you liked last chapter and are prepared for more. I've also noticed that we have broken past 10K views!, which I'm very happy to see as I have a big reveal in the next chapter for you guys and a bit more in the next chapter after that. So now we can begin Arlong and I decided to do a lot in one chapter as I really want to get this done and move onto the good stuff in the next chapter after this. So let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 9: The Fall of a Fish-Man, and Overwhelming Strength**

* * *

Luffy and the crew were currently heading for the Cocoyashi Village in the Conomi Islands. Which Nami suggested to go there, seeing as that was where her home was and Luffy assumed that's where Arlong was stationed. So Luffy overall had already come up with a strategy in his head and was about to speak when Johnny asked a question.

"Do you want to tell us what this is all about and why Nami seems so on edge about where we're going?" asks Johnny as this got the attention of the rest of the crew.

Luffy turned around and spoke.

"Were going to where I can only assume is Nami home and where Arlong is stationed at." says Luffy making them all widen their eyes except Nami.

Yosaku was the first to speak.

"Arlong?! As in "Saw-Tooth Arlong"?!" asks Yosaku extremely shocked.

Luffy sighs and speaks.

"Yes." says Luffy replying.

Yosaku begins to speak on what he knows about Arlong.

"The Warlord and Captain of the Fishman Pirates, Jimbei left Arlong here in the East Blue and since coming here he has taken control of most of the Conomi Islands and has plans for the rest of the East Blue and then the Grand Line." says Yosaku.

Luffy didn't say anything at the moment and waited for Yosaku to finish up before replying to clear up what was just said. Knowing that what he said didn't add up from the whole story.

"Jimbei didn't leave Arlong here to cause trouble and chaos. The two of them had a falling out a long time ago because he believed Jimbei became a "government dog" for becoming one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and he and few other Fish-Men who thought themselves superior to humans came here to East Blue. He came to the East Blue to show superiority when this sea in particular is known as the weakest of the Blues." says Luffy calmly.

Telling the truth behind what had happened to the current situation before them.

"How do you know that?" asks Nami shocked while getting a nod from most of the crew except for Zoro, Giyu and Lily.

"I met Jimbei many times when I was gathering the other generals, but we really didn't speak or have a chance to speak due to all the missions I was on, and if we did it was brief but friendly. We only did have that conversation later after my violent departure from SWORD along with my association to the World Government and Marines. Apparently he fought my older brother and we fought too." says Luffy chuckling a bit at that as he continued. "So after that we went down to Fish-Man Island where we ate, drank, and fought some more. But anyway, while I was there he told me stories of his former captain Fisher Tiger and his adventures." says Luffy finishing up.

"Wow, you went to Fish-Man Island, Impressive." says Sanji amazed as he continued. "Tell me are the mermaids as beautiful as the stories say?" asks Sanji curious.

"The stories are only a taste of the real picture but when we get there you'll know what I'm talking about considering we have no choice but to go pass it." says Luffy making Sanji daydream a bit as he spoke again. "Anyway when I was still there I spoke with Jimbei about the whole problem surrounding the Fish-Men across the world in one answer. Were all people and were all human." says Luffy confusing most of them.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Nami entirely confused.

Luffy decides to explain on what he said.

"Take me and Giyu for example, we have the blood of many other races in our family ranging from Minks, Giants, Merfolk, Fish-Men, Longleg's, or Longarm's, and Atlantean's who are humans who can breathe underwater. We may not look like all of them combined but yet we inherited their blood, and some distinctive traits and abilities." says Luffy as they understand a bit more now as he continued. "It's like I said to Jimbei years before, Were Human not fish. Even if we look different or are different in terms of the world, we still bleed the same red blood. No matter who you are, you do not truly know what kind of man or woman you've become until you reach the very end. One realizes one's true nature at the moment of death." says Luffy making them fully understand now.

This really let all of them look into the insight of Luffy's personality a bit more. As they realized, Luffy was someone who had a bit more insight on the world even for his age. The philosophy he held was something to behold because few could be found to have it in this world. So now Luffy decided to speak on the plan going forward by turning to face them.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do. The plan will be to enter the island where Cocoyashi Village is stationed by coming around the back. Nami will have the ship and sail it in through the front with some money I'll leave on board but going forward we will be doing nothing until she says so." says Luffy as Nami and the rest of the crew are confused.

Nami decides to ask Luffy a question.

"Why are you doing that? And why leave money on board along with the ship in my care but deciding not to do anything after?" asks Nami.

"Because you still haven't told me about that tattoo you've kept hidden on your arm our entire time of traveling across East Blue. So until you decide to say something or ask for help we'll be staying in your home from the shadows and will only interfere if necessary." says Luffy as he walks over to the side of the ship and speaks again. "Alright, Giyu make a water platform and the rest of you follow us." says Luffy.

"Are you crazy?! Arlong is a monster! You can't beat him! Just leave damn it!" says Nami angry.

Luffy really doesn't pay her any mind and responds anyway.

"If you think Arlong's a monster, than your in for someone right in front of you that's a walking calamity. Plus like I said, I have business here." says Luffy calmly and not worried at all.

Nami fell silent as Giyu walked forward. Giyu walks over to the side of the ship and jumps in the water to float above. He then holds his hand out on the surface of the water in front of him and speaks.

**"Mizu-Mizu: Platform"** says Giyu making a platform of water for the others to jump on with him.

Luffy and the others speed off taking a curve path to go around the island once in sight. Leaving Nami with the ship to sail into her home. So now Nami is having thought about what has happened so far.

_'This isn't good. Not at all. I was this close to being home free and paying the last bit of money and now with what's happening it may jeopardize my deal with Arlong.'_ thought Nami as she got herself together to meet Arlong when she got to the Cocoyashi Village.

* * *

**\- With Luffy And The Crew -**

Luffy and his crew could see Cocoyashi Village up ahead and decided to head through the shore away from the village. So not very far from the shore their sight came into view with a place that had the flag of the Arlong Pirates.

"Is that…" says Giyu seeing it now.

"Yes, that must be where he is stationed. So when we reach the shore not far from the town, we'll do some reconnaissance." says Luffy as he now turned to some of his crew members to speak again. "Usopp, you and Sanji will observe the town and it's current situation. Giyu, you and Lily will do surveillance on Arlong's base and if you can sneak in without detection and find anything of value for our voyage or anything in general, report back. Johnny and Yosaku, I want you to shadow Usopp and Sanji to help them out, should they need it but do not get caught. Zoro, me and you will walk around and find some place to sit and we'll check in on everyone in about two hours or so by me raising my Haki to summon Giyu and Lily to Usopp and Sanji's location. So are we clear?" asks Luffy.

"Yes Captain." says all of them and Luffy just nods.

So the crew lands on the shore and stretch a bit. Giyu and Lily go off to the base, Usopp and Sanji go off towards the town with Johnny and Yosaku shadowing them. Luffy and Zoro start walking around to explore a bit. The countdown until the time for the fight with Arlong had just begun.

* * *

**\- With Nami -**

Nami had just handled her business with Arlong and officially had enough money for the agreement she made with him and was now making her to her home after anchoring the ship near the shore. As she walked, holding a sack of what could be assumed as money, Nami was thinking about everything Luffy said, wondering if she should have involved him, tell him to go away, or just ran when she was caught the night on the ship. She also wondered would it all run smoothly for her now moving forward when she transports the money to Arlong's base. For her, she knew from years of being under Arlong's service was pure torture due to the fact of drawing up maps for him and cheating people out of money for her goal. Overall Nami felt relieved, conflicted, and worried in a roll of emotions with her current predicament at the moment.

So now, Nami was walking up towards a Tangerine Grove with a house not to far from it. When she got toward the door, she opened it and stepped in. Nami then took off her sandals, putting the bag of money near the door and spoke out to those in the house.

"I'm home!" says Nami yelling out as commotion comes from within.

"Hey Nami!" says and older woman happy to see her.

"Hey Nami! How was your little adventure this time?" asks a girl coming out of the back with a smile.

"It was good Nojiko, I'm just glad to be home. So how's the tangerine grove Bellemere?" asks Nami sitting down at the table. Identifying the two as Nojiko and Bellemere.

Nojiko is an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest are heavily tattooed - a gesture of sympathy and condolence towards Nami, who was ashamed of her tattoo of Arlong's jolly roger. She also used to wear a bracelet which she gave to Nami. She is usually seen wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals. Furthermore, she appears to wear pink lip gloss.

Bell-mère is a relatively slim woman with long fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail, grey eyes, and a rather unique hairstyle similar to a mohawk known as a chelsea hawk. She wears a green checkered shirt with the word "MACE" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. She was also rarely seen without a cigarette.

Years ago when Arlong and his crew arrived at their home to take it over, Nami blurted out that she could draw maps and was good at navigation in a desperate attempt to save Bellemere. This intrigued Arlong as she asked him to spar her mother in exchange she would draw up the maps for him to conquer whatever he wanted, for which Arlong agreed along with a deal later struck with Nami. So now Bellemere and Nojiko sat down at the table with her and saw the look she had, so Bellemere decided to ask.

"Okay Nami, what is it that's bothering you?" asks Bellemere as she could always tell when something bothered Nami and this was one instance.

So, Nami sighed a bit before speaking.

"It's just this guy and his pirate crew that came here with me, their captain caught me trying to take the ship along with whatever valuables they had. So I had no choice but to sail here considering the captain wants to fight Arlong but won't get involved until my say so." says Nami irritated a bit.

This peaks Nojiko's interest and she asks a question.

"Oh? So what's his name and is he cute?" asks Nojiko.

Nami for her part gets a tick mark and speaks.

"What kind of question?! Yes he is Nojiko, not my type but might seem more of your type but anyway, his name is Monkey D. Luffy." says Nami.

This gets a satisfied look on her sisters face but a widen expression on Bellemere's face as she speaks.

"Nami. Did you just say Monkey D. Luffy?" asks Bellemere taking on a calm expression again.

Nami gets out of her irritated expression and turns to Bellemere with a look of question.

"Yea, why? Do you know him?" asks Nami confused.

Bellemere just sighs and replies to her question.

"Know him? I met the little brat with his grandfather when I was finishing the last of my resignation papers. Did he not tell you that his grandfather is Garp the Hero of the Marines or something?" asks Bellemere with a grin.

This shocked Nami and Nojiko as they didn't know what to make of that. "Yea thought you should know that. So, where is he?" asks Bellemere.

* * *

**\- Cocoyashi Village -**

It was now later in the day as the sun was high over Cocoyashi Village. In the village a man was leading some Marines to where they were looking for someone at the moment. Most of the village was wondering if they were being saved as they were lead through the village. The man who was leading them decided to ask a question on the matter.

"What do you want with Nami?" asks the man to the Marine Captain.

"Genzo, your job is just to lead us there, I suggest you do that and stop asking questions." says the Marine captain identifying their escort as Genzo.

Genzo wears a pinwheel on his hat with a uniform he's seen in. Genzo also has scars from his first encounter with Arlong crew.

So now Genzo was even more suspicious of these Marines. Seeing as the Marines haven't been to these Islands in so long after Arlong set up shop, it was very suspicious to him. Now he knew he needed to be on guard for whatever happens. As they walked out of the village towards the destination of the person, the Marine Captain asked for.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy is currently with Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Johnny, and Yosaku along with Giyu and Lily now. So he started off asking for reports from them about the current situation of this island.

"Alright Giyu and Lily, what were you able to find at Arlong's base?" asks Luffy wanting a report.

"Well Arlong seems to sit in his lawn chair surrounded by his crew at the compound but they seem to not be on guard with anything as they've struck fear into the people in this area." says Giyu as Luffy nodded.

"There wasn't anything of value inside the base except for the money they have as far as I could see but I was able to feel some sort of energy inside there but couldn't find it." says Lily as Luffy nodded with a smile.

"Okay now, how is the status of the village, Usopp and Sanji?" asks Luffy turning to them.

"Terrible, Gosa Village not far from here was completely flipped over by Arlong's crew. Arlong's crew seems to come into the towns everyday to terrorize the people living there while taking monthly tribute from them. We had to help a poor guy out and almost had to fight the Fish-Men in the open. The only reason we didn't was because Johnny and Yosaku helped us." says Usopp as Luffy nodded.

"But we did get away with some help from someone who lives here and also found out about Nami's past from said person that the others know except you and Zoro." says Sanji.

This peaked Luffy's interest a bit, so he decided to ask.

"Who?" asks Luffy.

"Some light blue haired girl, she said something about that if we had more friends, then a good place to lie low for a while would be her place." says Usopp already bored.

"Idiot! She isn't just a girl! She's a beauty!" says Sanji with hearts eye.

"Dumb-ass cook." says Zoro annoyed.

"What was that moss head?!" asks Sanji angry looking for a fight.

"You heard me!" says Zoro accepting this challenge.

"Enough. Giyu, Lily, I want you to head back over and continue surveillance. Zoro, Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku, you can all walk about the town but keep a low profile and keep the shadow if necessary also inform Zoro of what you learned about Nami, me I don't really care for hearing it. Come on Usopp lead the way towards this woman's home." says Luffy.

Usopp along with the others nod at the orders and head off. Usopp for his part starts leading Luffy towards the woman's house that's not too far from the village but having to make their way through it.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

As Luffy and Usopp were walking they noticed the Marine ship near the shore.

_'Did they decide to intervene?' _thought Luffy using Observation Haki to find the marines aura's and eventually found them and turned to Usopp. "Usopp, we need to move. Quickly!" says Luffy as Usopp nods with them taking off.

Luffy and Usopp ran the rest of the way and were currently arriving to see that there was some commotion between the Marines, a man and with Nami and two other woman. Luffy decided to jump in when the officer tried to take another shot at Nojiko by using Armament Haki to block it with his body for her as a human shield. When this happened, he stood up and looked at the man with a glare and spoke.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" asks Luffy angrily as the man was shaking a bit but kept his nerve as he spoke.

"I am Captain Nezumi of the 16th Branch and your interfering in the business of Marines." says Nezumi with a smug grin looking like a mouse as he continued. "We got a tip about a large sum of money being buried somewhere here in the tangerine grove, so were here to confiscate it." says Nezumi.

"Business of the Marines or business of scum?" asks Luffy as he continued. "Now I suggest you leave before I get angry and start cutting you all down." says Luffy in a tone as cold as ice.

While this was said, Ice started to dance on his fingertips for which Nezumi noticed as Luffy spoke again.

"So what will it be?" asks Luffy feeling the presence of all his crew waiting to strike at a moment's notice.

"Men! Were getting out of here now!" says Nezumi as all of his men start to leave with him but with a box.

Luffy about to pursue but then turned back to the young lady he protected. He saw the wound and got on a knee near her and spoke.

"Where are you hurt?" asks Luffy concerned for her in a gentle voice.

"My side." says Nojiko grunting a bit.

"May I see it? I may be able to help." says Luffy in a gentle voice.

Nojiko nods as she removed her hand, Luffy could see where she was hit and could tell their were no vital points that got hit and the bullet went straight through. So Luffy coated his right hand in his crimson flames for his Ryu Ryu no Mi abilities.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Healing Flames"** says Luffy as the crimson flames work on the affected area to heal her.

So as Luffy is healing her, he looks up at Nojiko and so does she as they lock eyes. Before she's locked eyes with Luffy she took in his appearance, outfit and haori, his necklaces, his earrings and beautiful black and white hair before she was trapped in his heterochromia eyes. For Luffy it was being mesmerized by her hair, tattoos and beautiful face but her black eyes. So while this happened they were having their own thoughts.

_'He's handsome.' _thought Nojiko with a small blush.

_'She's beautiful.'_ thought Luffy taking her in.

Both of them stood like this until the voice of Zoro broke them out of this.

"Hey! Luffy!" says Zoro yelling at his captain to get his attention.

Getting the both of them to breakout of their trance and look toward him.

"Huh?" asks Luffy confused.

"What are you doing?" asks Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh just healing her...for which I'm finished." says Luffy taking the hand away and stopping the crimson flames getting his composure back together.

"Yea...more like you were both eye fucking each other." says Zoro saying the last bit under his breath.

"What was that?" asks both Luffy and Nojiko to Zoro.

"Nothing." says Zoro quickly.

Luffy got up from his position and help the girl up with a hand. Nojiko accepted the hand with a smile and stood up with a bit of a grunt. Luffy noticed that and decided to speak to inform her of something.

"That will hold for now but I suggest you see a doctor for better care. By the way, my name is Monkey D. Luffy." says Luffy introducing himself.

_'So this is him. Well he is cute.' _thought Nojiko as she introduced herself. "My name is Nojiko." says Nojiko introducing herself as Luffy nodded.

"Anyway, we should find Nami, she ran off after what just happened with a red haired woman and some guy." says Sanji.

"Right, I'll head off while you guys follow. Johnny and Yosaku, stop the villagers from doing anything stupid and getting themselves killed." says Luffy starting to run.

* * *

**\- Cocoyashi Village -**

Luffy ran towards the village in speed with the others far behind him. When he got there, he saw Nami kneeling on the ground with a dagger in her hand while she was clawing at the tattoo on her shoulder while crying. The next thing that happened caused everyone's eyes to widen as the others just caught up. She took the dagger and stabbed it right in her shoulder where the tattoo was while screaming Arlong's name over and over.

"Arlong! Arlong! Arlong! Arlong!" says Nami screaming while stabbing her shoulder every time she said the name.

Just as she was about to stab her shoulder again, Luffy used body flicker to come behind her and grab her hand before she could stab herself again. She turned around and looked at Luffy with tears coming down her face before speaking in a soft voice.

"Luffy? What you want? You don't know anything. You don't know what's it been like on this island for years." says Nami crying.

"I don't need to." says Luffy calmly while looking at the sky a bit.

"This has nothing to do with you. I told you to leave this place!" says Nami grabbing some dirt.

"Yea, you sure did." says Luffy not really changing his calm attitude.

"So leave! Damn it, I told you to leave! Get out of here!" says Nami screaming as she was tossing dirt from the ground at Luffy who moved a bit to avoid it but stayed. She then hunched over on the ground with tears streaming down her face while Luffy just stared at her crying and decided to speak.

"Nami you need to stop tackling things on your own. Trusting that asshole to keep whatever bargain you guys agreed on was a fool's errand. No offense but it was, and he used that against you. I'm not here to judge considering people always fight for what they care about, just like how you fought for your family and village and that in my opinion is one of the coolest things in the whole damn world." says Luffy as Nami listened and he continued. "So, just say the words and this will all end, I can promise you that." says Luffy calmly.

Luffy waited for a response while looking at the sky. Nami was still crying a bit as she knew he was right in what he said. So she decided to take the gamble and spoke.

"Luffy...help me." says Nami for which Luffy heard.

As Luffy heard the words he nodded and made a sound of acknowledgement. He took off his straw hat and placed it on her head causing her eyes to widen a bit as she remembered the story behind it and what it meant to Luffy.

"Hold that for me." says Luffy walking away past Nojiko. "Watch after her, please." says Luffy as he passed her and she nodded at him.

As he was heading back to Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Giyu, and Lily. He decided to speak two words.

"Let's go." says Luffy as they all got the signal.

"Right!" says the five in unison before they start walking to Arlong Park leaving a sobbing Nami behind with Nojiko to get help.

* * *

**\- Arlong Park -**

The six of them walked for about five minutes in silence. The closer they got, the more the wind picked up and the sky darkened. So when they came in sight of Arlong Park's entrance, they could see a mob of villagers standing in front of the gate. It was being blocked by Johnny and Yosaku. So when they got in speaking range, Luffy spoke.

"Step aside." says Luffy causing the crowd to part into two allowing them to walk through.

Bellemere just grinned a bit at Luffy.

"It's been a while Luffy." says Bellemere with a grin.

"Yea it has. Still finding a way to be a troublemaker like last time?" asks Luffy with a grin of his as this makes Bellemere get a tick mark on her forehead.

They walked passed and when they reached the large gate that was the entrance to Arlong Park, with Johnny and Yosaku stepping aside.

"Thanks for holding down the chaos for us." says Luffy to Johnny and Yosaku who nodded.

"No problem." says Johnny and Yosaku in full seriousness.

Luffy then turned his head back to the others and decided to speak.

"We hear to break bones and utterly destroy the place. Nothing more, nothing less, got it?" asks Luffy as they all got a grin of utter excitement.

Zoro was the first to speak after hearing this.

"Let's get started." says Zoro with a grin.

Luffy and the others chuckled a bit from this. So now, Luffy didn't bother covering his arm in Armament Haki and just punched the door down with physical strength, destroying it. When the gate was destroyed, it kicked up a lot of dust preventing those who were inside to see who was outside, and those who were outside couldn't see inside, well except for Luffy who could see with his Haki. When Luffy destroy the gate the villager's eyes were wide from the strength in such a blow, not believing Luffy had such strength. The dust finally settled everyone saw the Fish-Men standing around with a larger Fish-Man sitting on a white lawn chair staring at Luffy and the group of villagers with wide eyes.

"What the…" says the Fish-Man in the lawn chair in surprise at the sight of his gate being destroyed by one man who didn't seem to use any weapons or other abilities.

Luffy dusted off his haori and then took it off, handing it to Johnny, who came up and took it. He then to this time to speak out while looking at the Fish-Men that he had in his sights.

"Now, which one of you is Arlong?" asks Luffy as he stared at them with a neutral expression along with emotionless eyes as cold as ice.

"Arlong? That just happens to be my name." says the one sitting in the lawn chair.

Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark fish-man whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both sides of his neck. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his left forearm. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw. Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, reflecting his rich status as well as his background as a thug.

"Good, then you can call me Luffy. Your devastation." says Luffy, standing in front of the group with Zoro, Giyu, and Lily on his right with Sanji and Usopp on his left. Preparing for the fight before them.

So now, Arlong who was amused asked a question in an amused tone.

"Luffy? And what exactly does Luffy want from me, if your my devastation?" asks Arlong in an amused and condescending tone.

Luffy stared at him and got a crazed and smug look.

"Well, it would be to leave to break every bone in your body and destroy this place. It's an eyesore." says Luffy putting on some black gloves that stopped at his wrists.

When he said this Arlong and his crew were laughing at this while thinking Luffy was over confident.

"You a pitiful human, who is so beneath me with his little ragtag group of idiots, thinks that he can beat me and break my bones? A Fish-Man?" ask Arlong while laughing and very cocky.

"Yes, I do." say Luffy now fully serious with folded arms.

Arlong stopped laughing and looked at Luffy to speak again now.

"Let me enlighten you human about us Fish-Men because it looks like you clearly don't understand your position and the hard truth that you face that's right in front of you." says Arlong.

"Please do." says Luffy very bored with this man's monologue but we'll indulge his ego before destroying it.

"From birth, we Fish-Men are able to breathe not only underwater but also above the surface while you humans can only do one. We also are ten times stronger than any normal human above the water and in the water where you humans have your strength cut in half, ours increase astronomically. The heavens gave us the power to separate us from you. So we are different, humans are the lower race and are weaker since the day they were born, having to train their bodies to stand up against us!" says Arlong boasting about the strength of Fish-Men.

Most of the crew was already bored knowing he was more of a talker than a fighter. Luffy and Giyu just laughed a bit from this as it was so freaking amusing to them. Arlong and his crew were confused about that and wondered what was so funny. Giyu decided to say something to Luffy to start off.

"Then I guess he hasn't heard of D.'s, huh Luffy?" asks Giyu amused.

"Yea, poor fool but he'll learn." says Luffy calming down. "So are you going to run your mouth or are we going to fight?" asks Luffy not all afraid of this man in a tone of utter boredom.

Arlong was getting angry at how easily Luffy was dismissing him, and his strength while he himself was in thought as well.

_'Just who the hell does this damn human think he is?! I am the Fish-Man who will rule the seas from the East Blue! This human should be honored to be in my very presence and not be dead right now!' _thought Arlong angry as he stared at Luffy with his blood lust sky rocketing.

So just as Arlong was about to yell, an Octopus Fish-Man spoke.

"Let us handle this, Captain. No need to dirty your hands with humans who can't provide challenge." says the Fish-Man getting Arlong's attention as he replied.

"Your right, Hachi. All of you deal with them. They aren't worth my time and make it quick, it seems like it'll rain soon and it's starting to get chilly all of a sudden." says Arlong ordering his men but noticing the environment.

_'Hasn't even noticed Luffy's fist is letting off ice chill.' _thought the group with a smirk as chill vapor was coming off Luffy's left hand.

Hachi then walked over to the pool leading out to the ocean and used an instrument like a trumpet to call something. As the crew and the people of the village waited for whatever was called, it was beginning to scare most of the villagers as the ground started to shake beneath their feet and the water near the pool began to get rough and large waves began to form. Luffy looked to the sea and he saw something rather large coming towards the island in their direction. Whatever it was, had to be really large, so Luffy used Observation Haki to see forward a bit, now seeing what it was he deactivated it and decided to speak to Lily.

"Lily, you'll handle that when it arrives." says Luffy ordering her.

"Right." says Lily acknowledging the order.

As it got closer the one who called it name Hachi started to laugh a bit and speak.

"Now all of you will be dinner for him! Rise Momoo!" says Hachi as something very big was rising from the waters.

For a few moment it continued to rise up. Only to be a giant sea cow.

Momoo is a giant sea cow. He has a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-esque face and horns, green spots throughout his body, and also, due to his seal-like structure, an ability to swim easily.

With this being seen, everyone from the crew had to stop the urge of face palming, well those like Luffy, Zoro, Lily, and Giyu. Hachi then pointed at them and ordered the sea cow.

"Dinner Momoo!" says Hachi as Momoo turned its attention to them.

The Fish-Men along with Momoo charged at Luffy and his crew with Lily moving forward now while speaking.

"Alright I'm off, Luffy." says Lily as she prepares to handle this.

"Alright I'll handle the fodder that aren't strong." says Luffy.

Lily stepped out a bit in speed and then spoke out one word to begin.

**"Mini-Mini: Full Rebound" **says Lily growing with her clothes back to her original size as a Giant which stops the Fish-Men in their tracks along with Momoo.

Lily then brings her right fist back to punch Momoo sending the giant sea cow away as it skipped across the water. This entirely shocked everyone who saw that as she shrunk down to the height of an average human. The Crew except Giyu didn't know what to make of this and were very confused along with the villagers. So Luffy decided to speak for this.

"Lily's actually a Giant and the reason she's the normal height like us is because she at the** Mini Mini no Mi**." says Luffy clearing that up for them.

_'We have a Giant on the crew?!' _thought Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji shocked at this as Lily walked back over to them.

"Thanks for handling that Lily." says Luffy with a smile as she smiles at him and walks back to her spot to stand.

"No problem at all." says Lily with her smile.

Luffy then turns back to the Fish-Men in front of him and speaks one word before they fall to the ground due to an overwhelming pressure.

**"Begone."** says Luffy focusing Conqueror's Haki at them making them fall to the ground unconscious while foaming at the mouth.

* * *

**\- With The Villagers -**

"What kind of people are they?" asks one of the villagers seeing what just transpired.

"Well, one apparently is a Giant." says one of the villagers surprised.

"And the other just beat most of them without even raising his hand." says another villager.

"That's big bro Luffy for you, he also has devil fruit powers and skill to beat these guys who terrorized your town." says Johnny enlightening them.

"Devil Fruit powers? That's a myth." says Genzo.

"No their not, many of the upper level marines and pirates in the Grand Line have them. East Blue thinks their myths because of how weak this ocean is, and how rare they can be seen here. Not to mention their common in other parts of the world." says Bellemere informing the man as Johnny and Yosaku nodded.

* * *

**\- Back With Luffy -**

"Way to just steal the battle from us Luffy and Lily." says Zoro.

"Oh come on, the ones that fell were weak and not worth our time. That means the ones still standing are our opponents and we each got one." says Luffy pointing at the direction in front of them with a grin. "Their your prey now." says Luffy causing Zoro, Sanji, and Giyu to get a smile while Usopp was shaking a bit in his boots.

Arlong was livid and decided to speak out angrily at the nuisance before them.

"How dare you! Kill them! Kill them now!" says Arlong yelling out as those who were up nodded.

"Yes, boss." says the Fish-Men rushing forward at Luffy but were intercepted by the crew.

Zoro intercepted Hachi, Sanji got someone with weird elbows named Kuroobi, while Usopp got someone with weird lips named Chew, while Giyu got some Fish-Man named Kanshiro. Luffy stared at Arlong from his position with Lily at his side and spoke.

"Let's test that theory about Fish-Men being superior shall we?" asks Luffy as he stood there. He would watch all of his crew fight and see where they would need help in terms of Haki when he trains them along with the drawing out of the Demon Slayer Mark, if they all don't get it soon.

Zoro fought Hachi while he was injured and fighting against the Fish-Man's Six Sword Style and defeated him with a move called **Dragon Twister**. So he was coming over to sit near where Luffy was at the entrance.

"You did well in your battle. I expect nothing less from my First Mate, now rest a bit." says Luffy praising Zoro at his victory as he turned to Johnny to speak. "Johnny, get one of the villagers to go get a doctor." says Luffy as Johnny nodded to just do that.

Luffy turned back to see Sanji fighting with his opponent, and noticed that Sanji defeating his man with a fighting style revolved around his legs and not his hands. So he thought it was effective and knew it would go far for him in the future. So now, Luffy watched Sanji kick Kuroobi through the building of Arlong Park, effectively finishing his fight.

"Well that takes care of mine." says Sanji before lighting the cigarette he put in his hand. He then looked over to Luffy as he spoke on his victory.

"Well done, Sanji. Now all that's left is Usopp and I already know how that's going." says Luffy using Haki to sense the fight Usopp was having.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him fight that guy alone? A Fish-Man no less?" asks Sanji with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Usopp's close to getting his scared nature gone as a whole. He'll still have it from time to time but when it comes down to a fight then he'll be ready to go at a moments notice." says Lufffy as he then turned his attention to the end of Giyu's fight.

Giyu had already gotten down the basics of Haki, the Demon Slayer Mark, and fighting style he uses and could be on par with Luffy in many areas but he still aimed to improved. So he effectively took down Kanshiro with the second form from **Breath of Water** called **Water Wheel**. So now, Giyu was walking back over as he gave a nod to Luffy who nodded back. Luffy saw Arlong looking at the fallen, unconscious forms of Hachi, Kuroobi, and Kanshiro silently with nothing but anger and rage in his eyes, Luffy smirked a bit at that because it was a secret weapon he could use against him.

"How is this possible?! Humans can't defeat Fish-Men! We are superior beings in every way, shape, and form!" says Arlong angrily before he stood up from his seat.

This caused Luffy to get up as he spoke.

"You really believe yourself superior. Let's be honest Arlong, if anything the ones closest to being superior are D.'s and they can all fall the same like any ordinary man." says Luffy.

Arlong for his part picks up on that and speaks.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Arlong wanting an answer.

"You must not know then. D.'s have Fish-Man and Merfolk ancestry. Which means me, and Giyu are essentially a bit of both really, as we inherited those traits from our ancestors along with a third race that lives under water. You really should know about that considering your home went to war with them centuries ago, and that was in the past before my time and yours." says Luffy as Arlong was shocked and ultimately angry.

Arlong was angry at the fact that his people would dirty their blood with humans. Angry that the traits of D.'s blood could pass on things that belonged to their race and other races alone. Angry that he was being beaten by Luffy's subordinates and angry that this went from a good day for him to one that was worsening by the minute as Luffy was destroying everything in terms of his ego and need to feel superior to humans. He hadn't even fought yet and it was clear that he was at a dramatic disadvantage but he wouldn't just run or back out from a fight. He was taken out of his thoughts by Luffy speaking again.

"Well guess it's my turn considering Usopp is done his fight." says Luffy cracking his knuckles and getting ready.

He sensed Usopp wear down Chew by running and then using deception to anger him into rash action before thinking while using the terrain to hide and attack from. Finishing Chew with his slingshot and hammer. So Luffy would probably tell him to get some pistols and other weapons to help him along with his main weapon of slingshots. If Usopp could hit places with dead accuracy, he would be a force to be reckoned with.

So now, Luffy was walking towards Arlong to meet him in the middle of the square of Arlong Park. The Fish-Man himself was about to rush Luffy but stopped when he spotted someone from behind him and smiled. This got Luffy to raise an eyebrow, as he turned to see what Arlong was looking at and saw that it was Nami with his straw hat along with her shoulder bandaged up, and her bo staff in hand. Nojiko stood next to her with bandages on her injured side.

"Hey Nami, did you come here to see me kill these pathetic pirates?" asks Arlong cocky.

"I'm here to kill you." says Nami in a chilling voice that surprised them all slightly except Luffy who could understand the anger but before he could speak, the voice of Usopp came and interrupted him.

"LUFFY! It's finished!" says Usopp with a smile.

Usopp looked liked hell as he looked like he even went to hell and back. His nose was broken, there was dirt and some blood all over him, and he was covered in bruises. Arlong saw this and knew all of his crew was defeated and spoke out in disbelief and shock.

"Impossible! Chew was defeated?! How?!" asks Arlong in disbelief while also being angry as he stared at Usopp.

Usopp simply just gave Arlong the middle finger. As Luffy chuckled a bit before he disappeared in speed over to Nami to take his hat back and smiled before speaking.

"You need to relax Nami, I got this handled already. He'll pay in full." says Luffy strapping his mask onto the hat, before he disappeared back over while he winked at Nojiko.

So now Luffy was standing across from Arlong and spoke.

"Let's finish this." says Luffy as Arlong laughed in amusement.

"Shahahaha! Foolish human! Do you think you have any chance of defe-" begins Arlong but was cut off by Luffy attacking him.

**"Hundred Brick Fist"** says Luffy attacking by using Fish-Man Karate.

This hard punch sends Arlong flying into the wall of the park behind him.

"Less talking." says Luffy as he focuses his anger and rage to engulf his body and speaks. **"Hito-Hito: Vajra Asura"** says Luffy as his arms are coated in a golden metallic armor from his devil fruit mastery over the power of his Wrath power and increases their strength, durability and making them more suitable for combat.

* * *

**\- With The Villagers -**

The crew along with Bellemere, Nojiko, Genzo, and Nami along with all of the villagers all stared at Luffy with wide eyes.

"He just laid Arlong out in one punch…" says one villager in awe.

"That's Amazing!" says another Villager.

"So he's using that again but this seems like the single armed version of it." says Zoro observing while being patched up better by the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asks Bellemere confused at that.

"Usually Luffy gets 2 pairs of arms to make six in total of what we see now." says Giyu watching and informing them at this.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy ignored their whole conversation and stared at the spot where Arlong was at with a focused look. He saw the Fish-Man start to sit up a bit as he spoke.

"You know **Fish-Man Karate**?" asks Arlong.

"Yes I'm a master at it along with **Fish-Man Jujutsu**." says Luffy shocking him more as he spoke again. "It doesn't matter what species you are from, your strength is useless if you don't know the proper way to use it. It sickens me to fight such a weak man like you. I guess that's why you could never beat Jinbei and we fought for three days." says Luffy with a smirk as Arlong is pissed off at this.

"DON'T MENTION THAT GOVERNMENT DOG'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" says Arlong yelling very angrily as he rushed at Luffy.

Luffy just stared at Arlong as he rushed forward, he didn't even move as he uttered a few words

**"Haki Form Manifestation: Susanoo"** says Luffy as a skeletal arm made of blue energy came forward and smacked him away towards a pillar near him. This shocked anyone who didn't know he had that, as it came as a complete shock that he did have this and hit Arlong without moving.

Luffy waited for him to get back up, and when he did he grabbed Luffy's head and shoulder bit down on Luffy's neck. Everyone who saw this had their eyes widened in shock, well everyone except for Luffy's crew, who knew exactly what was about to happen. Arlong bit down on Luffy expecting blood and only to bite down on air. So now, he saw that Luffy's affected area of the body was broken down in red cubes to avoid the strike as Luffy coated his body in Lightning Haki, and it made him explode back. So now, Luffy was free and reformed the area as he spoke.

"If your wondering what's happening, I ate the strongest devil fruit in the world." says Luffy with a bored smirk. Arlong got pissed off at this and spoke out.

"I'll show you why we Fish-Men are superior!" says Arlong as he ran to leap into the water.

Luffy looked at the spot where Arlong dived into with a look of a someone who just saw something dumb.

"Did he not get the part where I can breathe, and fight underwater even with a devil fruit?" asks Luffy lowly as he sighed and looked to his crew. "I'll be back." says Luffy jumping in.

This shocked them that he would do that while Giyu and Lily just sighed and spoke.

"Arlong is without a doubt an idiot." says Giyu now tired and irritated by him.

"Why is that?! Luffy just jumped into the water! He'll sink!" says Sanji worried about the devil fruit weakness.

"No he won't, due to ancestry of the three major races that inhabit the sea, D.'s aren't affected by the ocean weakness of a devil fruit but can be affected by Seastone, which we still don't know why but we aim to find out as we go into the Grand Line." says Giyu. _'Well, unless you come from that exiled family…' _thought Giyu remembering he read about that.

* * *

**\- With Luffy Underwater -**

While the others were above water waiting for Luffy, he saw Arlong swimming away. Maybe to get some distance to attack, so he decided to rush forward in a burst of swimming speed to hit him. So right now, Arlong was swimming very fast but felt something wrong, and turned to see Luffy coming at him at a very fast speed that shocked him entirely now.

"Did you think I'd you let you have some advantage?!" asks Luffy as he rushed in to kick Arlong in rib area and cracking three of his ribs.

"Urgh!" says Arlong in pain from such a blow as he was recovering a bit to ignore it and speak. "Damn it! How could I forget that you could do this?!" says Arlong enraged.

"Considering the physical characteristics differ as well, D.'s are shown to possess immense strength and speed that allows us to travel at immense distances underwater faster than any naval vessel. We also possess a highly efficient respiratory system that allows them to extract oxygen from water, allowing them to breathe freely underwater. So instead of gills, we can breathe in from our mouth along with being able to swim 60,000 feet below sea level." says Luffy as he came in from behind Arlong who couldn't turn in time and was kicked hard into the base of a rock formation underwater that broke as all of the surface pieces came down on him as well.

This attack from Luffy hurts Arlong a bit as he was dodging the rocks that came down on him and broke some apart into pieces. Seeing this Luffy decided to prepare his next attack that was used when swimming at the fast speed of a cannon ball.

**"Underwater Godspeed"** says Luffy taking off to tackle Arlong's torso while still moving underwater as he then took the Fish-Man's body to be dragged across the ocean surface while still traveling at a fast speed. Luffy then saw five underwater rock formations and sped up to crash Arlong's back into them as well.

Arlong was being hit and beat underwater hard, as it seemed Luffy trained in Underwater Combat. So now Luffy was traveling to reach max speed to make Arlong hit the ledge wall facing the building of Arlong Park as he came back in. When he reached a few meters he hit max speed and Arlong's body hit the wall like a speeding cannonball but ten times faster or more.

* * *

**\- Above Water -**

The others on the surface at Arlong Park waited for Luffy to get back, but saw some of the rock formations sticking up from the ocean fall into the water. Making them feel on edge as it seemed the battle was really starting to become intense. Then something came speeding from the water back to Arlong park to hit the surrounding water wall facing the building with a force that cracked the ground around it a bit. The next thing that happened surprised most of them, Arlong came out and fell on the ground looking like he was in a lot of pain and then Luffy jumped out looking like he wasn't hurt at all.

"Told ya, he'd be alright." says Giyu with a serious expression.

So while that happened Luffy waited for Arlong to get up to they could continue. Then faster than the villagers could blink, Arlong shot forth from the ground as he pointed his nose that was aimed at Luffy's heart. Luffy didn't even bother to dodge it as Arlong hit dead on but it made a dent sound like the one that can be heard from metal proving that Luffy had tougher skin. So Luffy coated his hand in Armament Haki, and grabbed his nose in a tight hold causing Arlong's eyes widen at this.

"So this is the unbreakable nose that I've heard so much about, huh? Let's see if the nose is unbreakable as you claim it to be!" says Luffy adopting a crazed grin.

Luffy then bends the nose with such force that it breaks in half with a sound being heard from it that makes everyone wince. He then rips it off where it's used as a weapon but makes sure to keep his part of the nose where the nostrils are intact so he won't bleed out. Arlong then yells in pain from such a move performed on him. He yells more when Luffy brings him down on his knees and plunges it in deep into his shoulder near the neck which makes a lot of blood come from it, as Luffy wanted him to hurt. So he then kicked Arlong away to roll on the ground never noticing someone took a picture of him plunging the nose into his shoulder with his face present.

"AARRRRGGGHHHH!" says Arlong rolling in extreme pain.

Luffy walked over pick the Fish-Man up and threw him into a level in Arlong Park's building that left a sizable hole. He then proceeded to follow after him by jumping up latching onto the wall using his black steel foot armor around the sandals help him along with his hands to climb.

* * *

**\- Arlong Park Building -**

Luffy got into the room to see that it had a bunch of sea charts with Arlong bleeding out on some of said charts. Arlong tried to get the blood off the charts, but now saw it was pointless and turned to see Luffy looking around. So when he did turn, Arlong eyes were now similar to that of enraged Sea King like the one he faced as a kid that took Shanks arm.

"You bastard! Look what you've done! I made Nami draw all of these maps for the last eight years to conquer East Blue and now their all ruined!" says Arlong extremely angry now.

Luffy didn't speak and walked over to the desk and looked at it to see a pen that had blood stains on it.

"So this is the room, Nami was made to work I assume." says Luffy in a tone of fact.

"Yes, this is where I made her draw all of the sea charts." says Arlong with a sadistic smile.

Luffy took a step back and kicked the desk straight through the whole outside. This angered Arlong more as he spoke.

"You bastard! What do you think your doing?!" asks Arlong yelling as a bunch of maps flew out with the desk.

"I'm finishing this once and for all you bastard! You pissed me off for the final time." says Luffy angry as he then drove the pen into the side of Arlong's neck.

Now Arlong had two neck wounds and was rolling around a bit. Luffy for his part was working his left hand to prepare his next attack.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's ROOM:"** says Luffy as he uses his hand and creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways in preparation for his next attack. He got this ability from his older cousin which he met sometime back traveling on a mission in North Blue.

So now Luffy surrounded the entire building in the space and Arlong was very worried for whatever was about to come. Luffy finished the preparations when the building was surrounded in the space and utter the last pieces of the attack.

**"Focused Breakdown Kaishin"** says Luffy punching the ground with the hand coated in a quake bubble that sends blue cracks through the building and then they shatter and explode in shock waves that make the building come down on itself in force.

Arlong sees this and makes a move to get out, only for Luffy to kick him hard into a wall sending him deeper into the building as he jumped out and spoke.

"Now you'll say, "Damn you, Luffy!" says Luffy mimicking.

"Damn you, Luffy!" says Arlong but becomes shocked at how he knew he would say that.

The building comes down around Arlong and outside the villagers and Luffy's crew were started when it was covered in those cracks to only shatter and the building started coming down in such a way. The villagers and crew moved back a few feet not wanting to get caught in whatever was going on as the dust kicks up and they can't see Luffy.

"LUFFY!" says Usopp, and Nami screaming out in fear.

Zoro who was looking on from being patched decided to speak.

"Relax, Luffy's got this. He won't go down so easily and probably got out in time." says Zoro looking forward.

"Yes." says Giyu looking forward.

When the dust finally settled Arlong Park was destroyed and turned into a pile of rubble as Fish-Men laid everywhere. The next thing that happened was an unconscious, bloody, broken, and badly beaten Arlong being thrown in front of the group. Luffy jumped not to far from his him and looked towards Nami and spoke.

"You're my navigator. Got that?" asks Luffy walking passed her to sit on a rock nearby Zoro.

Nami nods her head with some tears in her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, Captain." says Nami wiping her tears while being grateful.

It was officially over, Arlong and his crew defeated. Arlong Park destroyed and now a pile of rubble with Luffy scavenging two globs of energy from the rubble one black energy, the other a crimson energy. This was the fall of a Fish-Man by overwhelming strength.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea I decided to give y'all some lore about the D.'s and a mystery to find out about what Giyu meant in his thought while telling informing the others during the underwater battle along with Luffy's other abilities. So now we after this we move on to the bounty chapter and a great reveal of information that is only the tip of it all as we move forward. So be prepared for that as I will be working in double time to get it out soon. So please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. So here it is, the chapter we all waited for. Now here Luffy will do something before they officially sail for Loguetown and get the bounty. So some in the PM were wondering who I based Luffy around, well I based him a bit around Itachi and a couple other people while still keeping some of his original personality. Now without anything else to say let's get into the chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 10: Destroying a Marine Base, Memories of the Past II, His Return With a Bounty!**

* * *

Luffy was currently sitting down on the rock near Zoro, as it was the initial moments after Arlong Park fell to the ground, and Arlong's reign over these Islands was officially over. So now, Luffy was a bit tired but not overall tired to the point where he couldn't keep moving right now. After the fight between Luffy and Arlong's crew, the villagers were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Arlong was defeated so easily, and the fact that they were all free now. It felt so weird to them now because since Arlong took over the Island, they all thought he would continue to be under his rule for the rest of their lives. Then Luffy, and his crew showed up today and gave them their freedom by beating the entire crew of Fish-Men into the ground.

So right now, Luffy was sitting with his crew with him being on the rock as he and the others heard a weird sound of laughter coming from behind them and up to the area of Arlong Park. So they turned to see that it was the Marine Captain from before with his men behind him.

"Chichichichi!" says Nezumi laughing, as this caused Luffy, his crew, Bellemere, and Genzo to stand up, due to what happened before.

Luffy narrowed his eyes and knew something was coming from this man as he spoke.

"Okay, hold it right there. What a lucky day today is for me, I saw the entire fight and I must say good work and I can only assume this victory here was some bizarre event or accident. I never thought the Fish-Men would lose to some fighting from outside the island like you and your crew." says Nezumi with a cocky smile never noticing Luffy was slowly making his way over to the front of villagers with his crew as the man continued. "However, now that Arlong Park is destroyed and Arlong isn't here, I will be taking all of the money. I was supposed to give him and all of the treasure of Arlong Park, well what's left of it!" says Nezumi loudly with a smirk of arrogance making all of the villagers gasp or either make their jaws drop from this man's words and angrily look at him.

"You can't be serious…" says Genzo lowly.

"Freaking lowlife, this is exactly why I left the Marines. Well mainly to raise Nami and Nojiko but this was one of the many reasons I left." says Bellemere.

_'This guy literally sat back and waited for all this to be over to pull a stunt like this! Well let's see how he like it when the tables are turned.' _thought Luffy making his way forward as Nezumi continued.

"Now drop your weapons! Captain Nezumi of Branch 16 takes all of the credit! Promotion here I come." says Nezumi yelling the first bit but calming down at the end.

Luffy reached the front and punched the Marine Captain in his face and knocks some teeth out while he falls to the ground. Upon seeing the Marine Captain being hit like this, the Marines with him all take aim at Luffy and the villagers.

**"Conqueror's Shadow's"** says Luffy using Conqueror's Haki to make shadow versions of himself connected to him that rush forward to grab their guns and throw them aside.

"What?!" says a shocked Nezumi, as he was seeing this take place before his eyes.

Luffy then used Conqueror's Haki to knock them all unconscious and foam at the mouth, as he then spoke.

"You think that you can just waltz in here and take what you like? Like you did the work?! Sorry but that money is for the village." says Luffy with a death glare. **(An: Think of the Genjutsu Sasuke used on Sakura before he, and Naruto had their final fight at the end of the war.)**

"What do you want to do now?" asks Giyu wanting to know.

Luffy thought for a moment and got a grin that Giyu picked up on this with a widen expression of his eyes as he spoke again with concern.

"Luffy no." says Giyu being very serious about in his tone while being very concerned in the face.

"If you think I'm gonna use the High Yield version like years ago, then you're wrong but I will use just enough to send a message." says Luffy as Giyu nodded.

With this done, Luffy then turned to Bellemere and asked a question.

"There's a Marine base not far from here right?" asks Luffy wanting to know from her.

"Yes, it's the branch he said earlier. It's North of here and apparently they have something of value there that is worth taking." says Bellemere informing Luffy.

"Then that's where we're going. Once were done at the Marine base we'll raid the ship of all its contents. I need to send a message while there at the base." says Luffy as he looks at Nezumi. "They got a radio to Marine Headquarters by any chance?" asks Luffy.

"Yes! One that connects right through to Enies Lobby, and then to the Fleet Admiral's Office in Marineford for emergencies that affect all of East Blue!" says Nezumi on the ground yelling a bit.

This was getting sweeter for Luffy as it was definitely perfect for him.

"Excellent. Usopp, Nami, I want you two to go raid the remnants of Arlong Park. Giyu, Lily, Zoro and Sanji, we'll be gathering the Fish-Men and chaining them up, and then putting them on the marine ship while we leave for the base. Johnny and Yosaku, I want you guys to stay here while we go, protect the villagers." says Luffy ordering them all.

"Got it." says all of them as Luffy stood up and looked towards Zoro.

"You can fight right?" asks Luffy.

"What kind of damn question...of course I can still fight. Now that I've been properly patched up." says Zoro ready.

"Good then let's move." says Luffy as they started getting to work after tying up Nezumi.

* * *

**\- An Hour Later -**

Arlong with most of his crew were now in Seastone shackles in the ship's brig, but it seemed Hachi got away moments before. Now after that, Luffy and his group raided the ship and dropped everything from the ship in front of the villagers. It turned out to be a good haul from the ship, and the villagers could use everything from the food, money, and provisions to restore their home. Some of the villagers from Cocoyashi went to inform the other villages across the Conami Islands as Luffy was putting pieces of his plan together now. Usopp and Nami were currently still raiding the remnants of Arlong Park. So now, Luffy got up and spoke out to the village.

"Now this is all yours, use it to rebuild your village and build a port as well." says Luffy he grabbed a tied up Nezumi and he along with his group went to get on the Marine ship.

"I'll only say this once Nezumi, play along and I might let you live to send those Fish-Men to Impel Down. Defy me and you die." says Luffy.

"Yes." says Nezumi scared out of his mind.

"What exactly are we gonna do at the Marine base, Luffy?" asks Sanji.

"Now that's a surprise. As for anything we might need like maps, logs, food, money, gunpowder, ammo, and reports than we take it." says Luffy as he drag Nezumi with him as they got on the small boat to move towards the ship to board it.

* * *

**\- 16th Branch Base -**

After sailing for about ten minutes, the group on the marine ship came upon the 16th Branch Island. It was on a small Island that was occupied completely by marines, so no room for civilians. The marine ship docked and now marines were coming to welcome back their commanding officers.

"Captain Nezumi! Welcome back sir!" says a marine shouting and saluting but saw that it wasn't his Captain, instead he saw Luffy.

"Surprise!" says Luffy yelling as he punched the marine so hard that he got knocked out.

Luffy then took this time to blast the island with Conqueror's Haki and proceed to knock them all out. This made it easier for them as they walked up to the base's entrance while dragging Nezumi. As they entered, Giyu and Lily went to grab whatever was valuable and bring it to the front, Zoro and Sanji went to go find the vault and radio to put Luffy's plan into action but first he used **Asura's Inventory** to bring out a device that had four canisters of some red energy, and two blood vials with a timer. So now, Luffy was setting it up for after they left and had all the Marines that were stationed here on the island, now on board the ship.

So after a good fifteen minutes, Sanji and the others came back to Luffy and spoke.

"We found the radio room Luffy." says Sanji informing him as Luffy had finished up what he was doing.

"We also freed some people from the prison on the island, so their returning home by a small boat as we speak." says Giyu letting him know.

Luffy heard this and decided to turn around to walk toward them and speak. As he finished up messing with the device he had.

"Good, now let's get there." says Luffy as they follow him.

As they walked to the radio room, Zoro saw the device from earlier and asked a question.

"Luffy, that device from earlier, what was it?" asks Zoro curious as everyone except for Giyu was curious about this.

"It's a little surprise for the island after we leave it." says Luffy keeping them in the dark until the moment of truth.

So now they walked to the radio room in silence after Luffy's answer satisfied them enough.

* * *

**\- Radio Room -**

Luffy and his crew were currently in the radio room sitting or standing around their captain. Though Luffy was now sitting in the seat to the main radio in front of a Transponder Snail, punching in codes for the right coordinates for who he wanted to get a hold of. Once he was done, he sat there as it was connecting to the location. For a minute or so, it rang and then someone picked up and spoke.

"You have reached the Enies Lobby Communications Center, emergency line for Marine bases across the Four Blue's and Grand Line. May I know who you wish to be connected to and what office?" asks the Enies Lobby Operator on the other side.

Everyone in the room sat up now wanting to hear this. Luffy then spoke again to the person on the other side for who he wished to speak to.

"To Fleet Admiral Sengoku at the Fleet Admiral's Office in Marineford. It's urgent." says Luffy while surprising his crew.

"Alright, connecting you now." says the Enies Lobby operator on the other side connecting Luffy to the Fleet Admiral's Office.

While he was being connected the others sat in silence as they were about to hear a conversation between their captain and the highest official of the Marines. For some reason they all felt on edge, even if Luffy was the former captain of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals along with Giyu being on the team as another general, it was strange to say the least. Along with it being a bit of a nerve racking experience for them, but that quickly went away as someone on the other side of the transponder had picked up and spoke.

"This is Fleet Admiral Sengoku. To whom am I speaking to soldier, and what is it that requires the use of the emergency line and attention of the Fleet Admiral?" asks Sengoku in a tone of calm order.

Zoro, Sanji, and Lily were now once again on edge as this was happening. This was the man who basically controlled all the ocean's marine forces making him effectively one of the most powerful people on the planet. Even in the man's calm voice, they could feel so much overwhelming power behind his words. Giyu wasn't all that shocked, due to the fact that he, and the other generals met the man in the past while still working for the government. Luffy for his part had heard this, and resisted the urge to chuckle a bit as it had been a while since he heard this man's voice and decided to speak.

"The Monkey Mask of SWORD has returned to the world and so will his other generals." says Luffy which makes the person on the other side freeze, as they stop what their doing and spoke again.

"Monkey D. Luffy." says Sengoku now fully into this conversation as this was an open line for any of the Marines to listen in on.

"Yes. It's been a while Buddha, still growing that hair out to find enlightenment? Or are you just suffering from the horrors of paperwork in your office?" asks Luffy to the Fleet Admiral.

This got Zoro, Sanji, and Lily's jaw to drop at the utter disrespect to the Fleet Admiral that Luffy just dished out. Giyu for his part just smirked a bit, finding this very amusing as Sengoku spoke angrily.

"This isn't just some casual call nor a friendly one. You, and your subordinates dropped off the face of the earth for years after the incident that took place in Mariejois. Then we hear that you started moving, and only made an appearance to either attack or show that you were still alive years before what your doing now." says Sengoku with anger in his voice as Luffy listened as the man continued from his side. "So, what is it you exactly want?" asks Sengoku.

Luffy takes a moment to respond as he was in thought and said what he needed to.

"Well, my first move was to only contact you and tell you that me along with the other generals will be gathering again, that in itself should be enough to give you high blood pressure." say Luffy as Sengoku sweats a bit as Luffy continued. "The second reason was to tell you that I'm doing what I said I'd do when I joined the marines, become a pirate, conquer the Grand Line, and become King of the Pirates as it was my dream." says Luffy neutrally as Sengoku on the other side of the line was becoming pale as a bed sheet as Luffy continued. "Just know that the chaos begins now." says Luffy hanging up the Transponder Snail.

* * *

**\- With Sengoku -**

Sengoku for his part had hung up the Transponder Snail on his desk, and sat back in the chair thinking about what was said over the call. It was clear that whatever Luffy had planned would not be good and only bring on chaos like he said. So now, he could only rub his forehead from a forming headache, and what would come soon enough in the future as he spoke.

"Not good. Not good at all." says Sengoku tiredly.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy stood up to face his crew, seeing the shocked looks they all had except Giyu from hearing such a conversation. He sighed a bit but responded to them.

"All will be revealed soon enough in the future, just be patient. So for now..." says Luffy walking over to bringing up Nezumi from a nearby wall while he was still shackled.

Luffy picks the man up to his feet while scaring him and speaks again.

"Show me to the vault, now." says Luffy ordering him.

"Alright." says Nezumi scared and deciding not to give him a reason to kill him.

The crew now leaves the radio room for the vault room to finally finish up here, and leave as Luffy sent the message he needed to send out.

* * *

**\- Vault Room -**

When Luffy and the others got to the Vault Room, he pushed Nezumi towards the security door to put in the combination to open it. Nezumi started the combination for the first part, and Luffy heard a final click. After that, he turned some valves on the door to finish up. The next thing that happened was the vault door coming open, proving they were in now. So Luffy grabbed Nezumi, and pushed him over to sit on the ground as they entered the vault room.

When they entered the vault room, they saw gold and jewels and whatever stacks of money placed here but what interested Luffy was that there was a glob of yellow energy inside. So Luffy turned his head a bit to speak to Nezumi.

"How much money is it with all of these jewels and everything else?" asks Luffy wanting an answer in a tone of demand.

"About 700 million Berri from our recent haul but that globe is a mystery." says Nezumi.

When he said this Luffy was in thought about what was said.

_'That will put us up past 1 billion Berri, enough for the first half and whatever provisions along the way that will need and then some for some other plans.' _thought Luffy as he spoke again, this time to his crew. "Alright, let's take all of it and get going, we'll use the money on our voyage considering we'll need it." says Luffy as he picked up the globe and used **Asura's Inventory** to take all of the treasure in the vault.

* * *

**\- 20 Minutes Later -**

Luffy and his group had finished piling up the rest of all the unconscious Marines on the ship that they missed. They got back on the ship with Nezumi tied to the mast now. So now, they were sailing away from the island as Luffy looked back towards it waiting for something. The island was fully abandoned now, so he could now implement what he was going to do. He spoke out to his crew as they wondered what was going to happen, except for Giyu.

"Enjoy the fireworks." says Luffy as an explosion rocks the island, and lights up everything in the general direction that they just left.

**BOOM! **

As the explosion goes off the entire island is engulfed in the blast. The explosion lights up the surrounding area with more thunderous booms. This makes them cover their eyes but stop when it all dies down. So when they look back at the island, they see that it's entirely in ruins with large parts of the island falling into the ocean. This shocks them as Sanji asked Luffy a question.

"Was that device a bomb?" asks Sanji shocked with wide eyes.

"Yes, a little creation of mine. It works by putting my devil fruit energy in four canisters, and then with a little bit of my blood with some fusion added into the mix to make the explosion. Plus I was too lazy to use my devil fruit." says Luffy as he walks over to the mast with his crew and Nezumi still tied up.

"Why did you destroy the base, though?" asks Lily curious.

"A lesson to the bastard over there, that he should next time do his damn job instead of trying to pull a stunt like the one he did in Cocoyashi Village after we defeated Arlong's crew." says Luffy walking over to where Nezumi was.

From here, Luffy decided to untie the man, which confused him as Luffy spoke again.

"I'm untying you now and letting you go. Get Arlong and those Fish-Men on his crew locked away but let this be a lesson to you that the next time you try to pull a stunt like the one on Cocoyashi Village, I'll come back and kill you." says Luffy with an ice cold glare.

"Yes." says Nezumi shaking in fear.

Luffy looks on at the man for a moment, but then he turns to Giyu while speaking.

"Good. Giyu let's get off this ship and get back." says Luffy. Giyu nods and make water platform like before with them getting on and Luffy says one more thing. "The only reason I let you live was so that you can report back to Navy Headquarters about what happened here along with telling them that their greatest threat to "Absolute Justice" is back. So I'd get to that reporting and get out of here." says Luffy with a glare as he jumps on the water platform and Giyu makes it move away at a fast speed.

Nezumi runs over to the railing and yells out to them as they are leaving.

"You'll pay dearly for this Straw Hat! I promise that damn it!" says Nezumi.

Luffy doesn't pay any mind to it as this wasn't the first time someone said that to him. He was more so in thought about the small globes of energy he had attained, wondering what information that they would hold. So now they were sailing back to the island to officially get all their provisions loaded onto the ship and then rest.

* * *

**\- Cocoyashi Village -**

Luffy and his group have made it back to the village in a bit of time. As Nami and Usopp had basically cleaned out the rubble of Arlong Park for whatever they could find, and they were all now officially standing before Luffy while the village was celebrating. So, he decided to speak for one final time while standing next to a large bag, before they got to party and relax .

"Alright, so Sanji and Usopp I want you to sort through all the food, drinks, and other provisions and sort them out properly. Giyu, Lily, bring the ship closer to shore so that when everything is sorted out, they can load the ship. Nami, I want you to sort out and count this money when the ship gets here and put in one of the rooms below deck. As for you Zoro, get checked out one final time by the doctor because when we do leave I want everyone in good shape." says Luffy giving out his orders.

"Right." says everyone as they leave to do their duties.

Luffy goes over to a crate to sit down as no one is around. He pulls out the three small globes of energy to look at them all. He wondered which of the three he should touch first because either way their would some sort of information. So he decided to start with the one with black energy. When he did the entire world went black and pulled him to a memory.

* * *

**\- Memory from 5000 Years Ago -**

Luffy found himself looking at a party with both armies laughing, eating and drinking.

As it seemed they had just finished a very long battle, so now Luffy found himself with the man from before known as Progenitor D. and another man who was in battle armor. The two of them seemed to be the leaders of both armies and looked young, so now they were preparing to share sake cups as the first spoke.

"It seems they're enjoying themselves after we took this Island to be added into the growing kingdom." says Progenitor D. with a calm expression on his face as his friend and fellow general laughs.

"Hahahaha! More like an empire, give it a couple of more years my friend. I gotta say you D.'s certainly are formidable warriors I'll give you that! You helped us drive out the invaders and in exchange you only asked us to join your ever growing alliance and allowed us to retain our power. Why?" asks the second man.

Progenitor D. looks at his friend and speaks.

"I'm not someone who wants all the power but someone who would rather make friends than enemies, Momo. That is why the nation I created is ruled by a few other D. families but they seem to stand behind my family due to my leadership but I doubt it will become an empire." says Progenitor D. calmly.

"Yes that is true as well but anyway, let's exchange these cups of sake now so that our families will always help each other in the future, in no matter what era!" says Momo as he poured the cups. "To our eternal friendship." says Momo raising his cup.

"To the eternal friendship of the Royal D. families and Kozuki Family." says Progenitor D. as he clinks his glass with Momo's and they both drink.

Luffy looked on at this memory but it soon began to fade. As it went black again but he heard a voice start to speak.

_"The Kozuki Family fashioned the stone tablets for our clan across the world for them to read if we ever needed to find our path to follow but also fashioned the Poneglyphs during the end of the Void Century. The friendship of our families has transcended time. Find the stone tablet and read it for yourself."_ says the voice as Luffy listened.

**\- End Memory -**

* * *

_'Interesting that they were the ones who fashioned our stone tablets from the same stones that are made for the Poneglyphs.' _thought Luffy finding out this information.

Luffy found himself back where he was before with the information he just learned. It was all starting to make sense but at the same time it seemed as though the Memories were guiding him. So he put these thoughts away and touched the globe with crimson energy. As the world around him went black again to pull him into the next memory.

* * *

**\- Second Memory from 5000 Years Ago -**

Luffy found himself in what looked to be an office with two people, as the first who looked to be the oldest of the two and was putting away some papers away while he spoke.

"We've been over this before brother the matter is closed." says the First Brother.

"It's not closed brother. Not when that family is trying to take advantage of our loss, and make it their gain. Father made you his heir, and you are leader of the Monkey D. Family, hell your leader of our entire clan and the nation, so lead and stop letting them do what they want." says the Second Brother speaking his mind.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing brother?" asks The First Brother a bit annoyed while he was walking away as his younger brother speaks again while stopping him.

"Father is dead. Our other siblings are working to keep the other D. families in check from trying to ruin what father created. And the Marshall D.'s are being suspected of trying to usurp our power for their way of wanting to dominate the world instead of our way of adventure, not to mention that our kingdom is going to be an empire that is expanding. Whether you like it or not brother, we as the children of the man who earned the name "Progenitor D." have no choice but to handle these problems inside first than the ones outside." says the Second Brother to his older sibling.

"What do you want me to?" asks the First Brother wanting an answer.

"How about Confronting them for their treason? It would be a good start." says the Second Brother angry.

"We can do that without evidence." says the First Brother who is agitated with this conversation.

"Oh please elder brother, the bastards tried to kill father during the Era of Warring Families. It's no secret that the Marshall D.'s hate our family in particular for always beating them in battle, and now they can't stand to be lead by the family of the person who united the other families of our clan, effectively ending their need for conflict." says the Second Brother as his older sibling looks as if he knew it was true, so the Second brother continued on. "Letting them live is a problem because as it stands now, their trying to rally others to their cause. All I'm saying is that their actions could transcend to future generations." says the Second Brother.

With this said, the oldest of the two picked up on the word play at the beginning.

"Letting them live? Are you saying we should eradicate them?" asks the First Brother a bit shocked by this.

"If they openly try to betray us, yes. I'll stand behind you brother, but let it be known that our clan may grow to become a race of people in the next few centuries, and I will not allow them to fall into extinction just because my brother or anyone was to hesitant to act." says The Second Brother walking away.

"Alright." says the First brother stopping his younger sibling as he continued. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on them, and to write down in my will that future generations should be wary of the Marshall D.'s, and any other D. Families that become a danger to the world, no matter the royal status or not. They should only handle the direct threat and not their families. We have a duty but were not people who would eradicate an entire family just for the actions of one." says the First Brother.

"That's agreeable." says the Second Brother as he walked away.

For Luffy, he was shocked by this as the world went black again, as he once again heard the voice speak out to him.

_"Even back then the Monkey D.'s who united the smaller families of our clan always had internal problems and would seek to stop them directly instead of wiping out the other family's for being associated with said threat as a whole. He was right as eventually are clan became a race of people with time. We may be a family of Progenitor's but we still have our own will to follow." _says the voice as Luffy listened.

**\- End Memory -**

* * *

_'Making the hard decisions for the greater good. I can understand that very well…' _thought Luffy thinking back on his past a bit.

Luffy was starting to get it all now in very small pieces to an even greater mystery of his people. As it became clear that even when the D.'s stood united there was always conflict. The second brother seemed to believe that his older sibling was too soft, as it was also clear that the second brother seemed to mediate his ideals between protecting and reinforcing their clan. Luffy thought about an old saying of the Monkey D. Family that goes: "No matter what era, there's always conflict." finding it to be even more true. So Luffy touched the third one and instead of a memory he heard a voice.

_"Fight to protect what you love as I failed to do so even when I had my own family, I failed to protect my older siblings and parents. So I say now, no matter what always find happiness when you face overwhelming loss and don't falter."_ says the voice

_'Strange not a memory but a voice, more a record. Though it does feel like my devil fruit has separated my __**Ryu Ryu no Mi **__abilities from my __**Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Crimson Phoenix **__power it absorbed into one, as it feels like their separate but can still be combined for attacks, though it might have side effects to my dragon form as the properties for both are still mixed with the dragon form. But what is this third feeling…' _thought Luffy as he brought his left hand up.

* * *

**\- Two Days Later -**

It's been two days since Arlong's defeat and the celebration of the victory officially over. The entire village celebrated their freedom for the very night continued onward from there with food, and lots of drinks. So during the time, Zoro had gotten his wounds treated and so did Nami for her arm. They all got the rest they need from fighting the Fish-Men. So currently they were all waiting on the Going Merry while packing up the rest of some supplies, and provisions they were bringing with them.

Nami had placed a couple of tangerine trees on the ship, the night before. So the village was standing before the docks preparing to wish them farewell. As Bellemere, Genzo, and Nojiko along with Johnny and Yosaku were there, as they decided to stay and look after the island. Nami was nowhere to be seen since last night but Luffy and the others knew she'd show up soon, considering that she is their navigator now officially. So he looked at his crew, and turned to nod towards Usopp who picked up on it but Luffy spoke as well.

"Alright were going forward with my order." says Luffy as most of the crew nodded except for Sanji.

"What order?" asks Sanji with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll know soon enough." says Luffy as he looked over the railing towards Nojiko. "Hey Nojiko, our time was brief but fun." says Luffy with a smirk causing Nojiko to blush and smirk as he continued. "I almost don't want our time together to end." says Luffy with a smile.

As this was going on everyone looked at the interaction with a smile like Bellemere and Genzo who had a "Hmm." look of a brooder.

"Oh, really? Then what should I do about it?" asks Nojiko with a smile.

"Don't know. Though there is room on the ship." says Luffy with a small smile.

Nojiko picks up on this and smiles a bit more.

"Are you offering to let me join your crew, Captain?" asks Nojiko.

"If your willing to come with us on our journey. It would be fun, plus your sister would love company from home, especially family." says Luffy as he continued. "The offers on the table." says Luffy with a smile.

Nojiko thought about the offer for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm in." says Nojiko to Luffy.

Luffy grins a bit and throws her a ring while telling her to put it on her right ring finger. The ring is like the others but her ring has a blue background with the Kanji for "Blue" (青い, Aoi). So Nojiko puts it on walking forward as Luffy decides to speak.

"Okay. aren't you gonna bring anything?" asks Luffy with a look of question.

"Already have it on board." says Nojiko walking up onto the Going Merry with a smile.

'_Did she anticipate me asking that?'_ thought Luffy with a sweat drop wondering if she had Observation Haki or something.

He was quickly taken out of these thoughts as he heard a voice behind him.

"SET SAIL!" says the voice of Nami causing him to turn and see her running towards them.

As the villagers want to say goodbye and tried to ask her to stop. So Luffy just turned to his crew and spoke.

"Alright! Let's set sail! Get to your assigned posts!" says Luffy with Giyu manning the rudder while Zoro, Lily, and Nojiko were tightening the sails to depart as Sanji and Usopp were raising the anchor.

Luffy went to the back of the ship to see how far Nami was from them. Nojiko had just finished her assignment and came over to watch and so did Zoro who asked a question.

"You think she'll make it?" asks Zoro seeing what she's about to do.

"Yea, she will." says Luffy confident but also taking the gamble as he would not use Observation Haki.

Nami reached the end of the dock and made a great leap to jump from there an on to the ship. Which surprised Luffy, and the crew as he was mentally praying she'd make it. So when she landed on the ship, the first thing she did was pull up her shirt with Sanji looking like he was about to have a nosebleed but turned to the dock as wallets came falling down, as she somehow stole the villagers money. Luffy was surprised with a chuckle, Nojiko shook her head at this as Zoro was having thoughts about her being a witch.

"Thank you for your send off contribution!" says Nami yelling with a smile.

Bellemere came up and yelled out to her.

"That's my girl! You both take care of yourselves and Luffy watch over them!" says Bellemere yelling out with a proud smile.

"Remember our conversation boy!" says Genzo yelling out.

"I will!" says Luffy yelling out to them with a wave.

With this done they sailed away without any problems and now continued forward in their journey.

* * *

**\- Two Hours Later -**

It has been two hours now since Luffy and his crew left with Nami and Nojiko joining them fully after leaving to set sail from Cocoyashi Village. So now, Luffy was sitting on the railing of the upper deck, Zoro was in the crow's nest with Giyu as they talk about swordsmanship, Sanji was in the kitchen making lunch, Usopp was sitting not to far from Luffy near the steps working on something of his own, while Lily, Nami, and Nojiko were in lawn chairs after making sure the tangerine plants were okay. So now Sanji, came out handing the girls drinks as they sat in the chairs. Luffy got taken out of his relaxation as News Coo came flying overhead, so he whistled to get it's attention, as it worked and the bird came flying down to the ship. Luffy paid for the paper and handed the paper off to the girls, telling them that they should get a look first.

So as Nami opened the paper and began reading, she spoke out.

"The world's in such turmoil. Another coup d'etat in Villa." says Nami before turning the page as Luffy was in thought about that.

_'Must've been dad…' _thought Luffy.

As she turned the page to a story that caught her eye, a piece of paper fell out of the newspaper.

"Hmm? What this?" asks Nami getting it before it could fly off and when she saw it, her eyes widened and she screamed. "AHHH!" says Nami screaming as everyone jumps and are fully at attention and come over to see what she is yelling about. So when they saw it, they all stared at it with wide eyes as Luffy got a proud smirk.

* * *

**\- Marine HQ -**

Gathered inside Marine HQ in the Agenda Room were all of the Vice Admirals of the Marines discussing a major threat that has resurfaced.

"So, in short, our branch forces, are unable to deal with this particular pirate crew…?" asks one of the Vice Admiral's in the room.

"It was to be expected." says another Vice Admiral with a cigar in his mouth.

"Yes, even before forming this pirate group we see today, he was a former Marine years back. So now, it's confirmed that he defeated Iron Mace Alvida, 5 million Berri. Marine branch Captain Axe-Hand Morgan. Buggy The Clown, 15 million Berri. Kuro Of a Thousand Plans, 16 million Berri, who was hunted by SWORD, and apparently faked his death to escape capture." says Brannew surprising everyone in the room as he continued. "Pirate Fleet Admiral Don Krieg, 17 million Berri. Before taking down Krieg, he was able to fight Hawk-Eye Mihawk to a draw in swordsmanship. Next, the Fish-Man Pirate's Arlong The Saw, 20 million Berri, who was brutally beaten down by this pirate." says Brannew as he was pointing to the wanted posters on the board. "Everyone of these with the exception of Alvida and Morgan, all have a bounty over 10 million Berri and he took them down, but that was to be expected considering who he is." says Brannew as he got the attention of the marines.

"He took down all the big names in East Blue?" asks a Vice Admiral to himself surprised.

"He was a former Marine?" asks another Vice Admiral curious and wanting to know more on that.

"Yes, from the old records and our reports, he has the strongest devil fruit on the planet currently, as the World Government was willing to pay 20 billion Berri for it. A Mythical Zoan that has the capacity of a Logia, Paramecia, and Zoan Type but the main attribute of the fruit is feeding off anger, absorbing it, or releasing it." says Brannew earning a few gasps from a few Vice Admirals and widen eyes.

"A devil with all types combines into one…" says one Vice Admiral not believing it.

"Logia's are believed to be the rarest and the most powerful class of devil fruits there is and your saying he has the strongest of them all?" asks another Vice Admiral as he continued. "Do we know what kind it is? No, the name?" asks the Vice Admiral.

Brannew looked at the paper he had in his hand and spoke.

"It is believed he ate a Mythical Zoan Class Devil Fruit called the **Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura**. We have a report from Captain Nezumi from Branch 16 saying that he used a bomb with his devil fruit energy to bolster the blast that completely leveled the island. This blast effectively destroyed the island, washing it away into the ocean and before this occurred, he made a call via transponder snail to Fleet Admiral Sengoku to tell him that the chaos will begin." says Brannew causing all of the marines in the room to widen their eyes at this as he continued. "It was also reported that he can use all three forms of Haki along with it being a bit evolved with various techniques at his disposal, including a subdivision which is called **Elemental Haki**." says Brannew causing all of their eyes to widen again.

"A Haki user?! From East Blue?!" asks another Vice Admiral yelling.

"Did you just says all three?..." says another Vice Admiral shocked. "He has Conqueror's Haki?" asks the same Vice Admiral.

"This is a mess." says another Vice Admiral rubbing his forehead.

"It gets worse." says Brannew causing their talking to stop and look at him as if he were crazy.

"Just how in the hell can this get any worse than what it is?" asks one of the Vice Admirals in a scared tone.

Brannew was sweating a bit as he sighed, cleared his throat and continued.

"He's the former one-man, 1st Division Commander of the Red-Hair Pirates, and only apprentice of Red-Hair Shanks." says Brannew making the room go silent as he continued. "Yes, ten years ago Shanks and this boy met when the pirates came to East Blue as the reports I have state that he had been a member before they left but didn't get the Jolly Roger tattoo on his back until after his departure from the Marines along with the fact that he joined the Marines a year later at the age of 8 per his grandfather's orders. He was assigned to be apart of Cipher Pol and worked his way up to the top by the age of 9." says Brannew shocking them all.

"My god…" says a Vice Admiral shocked at this.

"There's more." says a voice coming into the room, as it turned out to be Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" says the Vice-Admirals at attention.

"At ease." says Sengoku letting them all sit. "Let me take over for a bit soldier." says Sengoku talking Brannew.

"Yes sir." says Brannew handing over the briefing to the Fleet Admiral. Sengoku walks to the middle to face them and starts to speak.

"As you all know the information presented before you is nothing but the tip of the iceberg, there is more that I should tell you as of now." says Sengoku beginning as he continued. "This former Marine now a Pirate was once apart of Cipher Pol, yes that's true but when he worked his way up to the highest point. The Five Elders not only gave him permission to not only become apart of Cipher Pol but also to be apart of Marine Headquarters Secret Special Force called SWORD. Being the youngest ever in the organization at the age of 9 years old with special permission to gather his own team." says Sengoku shocking them as he continued.

"With this said, he gathered a team of eight other people his age with special abilities that are down in the files that are being handed out." says Sengoku as their being handed out and he continues. "Their jurisdiction and operating power was that of an Admiral. As their only orders came from me, and the higher ups along with the fact of commanding large groups of Marines at a time on the battlefield. This team destroyed threats across the Four Sea's, and Grand Line with efficiency and a timely manner while their Captain was someone who fought a Yonko at the age of 9." says Sengoku shocking them.

"Sir, is that accurate?" asks a Vice Admiral not believing that a 9 year old could fight a Yonko.

"Yes it is with him barely making it out alive from the battle, mostly in part due to the training he received from his grandfather is what kept him alive, as you all know who the man is. The battle is now known as the **"Ice Dragon Festival"** on an island in the New World that was devastated by dragon fire, and Ice Haki that came from this child." says Sengoku as he continued. "With this in mind at the age of 12, he fought another strong opponent, who was a commander on another Yonko's crew that didn't leave him in very bad shape but did almost kill him with the punctures he received." says Sengoku informing them.

"What kind of freak of nature is the kid…" says a Vice Admiral shocked.

"Over the time of this group's service, they killed many threats to the world and the people who worked for these said threats. With this in mind, they also threatened anyone and destroyed anyone who stood against them, enemies and Marines alike, even the admirals if their methods were too extreme. Along with this overwhelming reputation, they put away many criminals, who are now in Impel Down while also eradicating other unforgiving criminals." says Sengoku as he clears his throat to continue. "This group of nine would eventually become a group known as the **Nine Demonic Pillar Generals**." says Sengoku making all of the become shocked as they all knew who these nine were and the power they possessed.

The Nine Demonic Pillar Generals were basically the vanguard of the Marines and World Government. Each with their own unique personality and unique powers, as they also shared something demonic that earned them that title.

"The captain of this group was ruthless, devastating, and powerful. But above all Wrathful as he would always strike without mercy to those who didn't deserve it. Occasionally he was trained by each of the admirals when they got wind of his accomplishments, only giving him some pointers in a few area." says Sengoku informing them of this as he continued. "In terms of raw power, intelligence, and precision. He was one of the best that the Marines could have." says Sengoku reminiscing a bit on the past.

"Sir, are you saying this kid was that good?" asks another Vice Admiral.

"Yes, he was promoted to SWORD captain at the age of 9 three months after assembling his team, so good in fact that by the time he was 10 years old he was given a special honor and that was to be the Commander and Director of both SWORD and Cipher Pol. Many of you wonder how, well he was a kid who had thought well beyond what should be expected of a kid his age, and I believe that was mostly in part due to the horrors he suffered at a very young age. When turned 13, everybody in the upper ranks recognized him as the one who would most likely become the next Fleet Admiral." says Sengoku shocking them again.

"But that changed after the "incident" that occurred four years ago." says Brannew.

"Wait you don't mean that "incident" do you?!" asks another Vice Admiral very shocked.

"Yes, the Incident in which the Pillar General of Wrath, Monkey D. Luffy climbed the Red Line, snuck his way into the Holy Land of Mariejois, and slaughtered a thousand Celestial Dragons in the dead of night." says Sengoku shocking them entirely.

"He killed…" says one Vice Admiral shocked to their very core.

"Celestial Dragons…" says another finishing for the other.

The reason the Vice Admirals were now so shocked to the point that it seemed like their blood froze was because another person after Fisher Tiger had the balls to sneak into Mariejois by climbing the Red Line again, but this time took it a step further by killing a thousand Celestial Dragons, even just hitting one would summon an Admiral but this kid killed a thousand of them.

"Yes, the reason the next event happened a month later was because when we finally found out it was the Captain of the group. We sent Marines to arrest them in Mariejois, considering their operating center was in the Holy Land. And when the killing took place it was believed the team were out on a mission, which turned out to be false." says Sengoku as he continued. "They knew we were coming and when we did they all responded in kind by powering up their devil fruits to rain down hell upon Mariejois. The Holy Land itself was in flames, top secret information stolen by the nine, and the Celestial Dragon's "property" escaped in the ensuing chaos along with the damage to the Holy Land still being repaired but leaving a scar on the land itself." says Sengoku as he continued to finish up. "The attack was so bad that we were forced to make a new level in Impel down called **Level Seven** just for the nine, as the higher ups believed death is too great a mercy for such offenders, and their power to great due to the devil fruits they have." says Sengoku finishing up.

"I can't believe it…" says one Vice Admiral fully shocked to his core.

"Where is the boy now?" asks another Vice Admiral wanting to know of this.

"He's currently heading to Loguetown." says Brannew informing the room.

"Good. We can not allow this pirate to re-enter the Grand Line." says the same Vice Admiral finding some kind of relief.

"What will the bounty be for him?" asks another Vice Admiral.

Brannew pulls it down and speaks.

"It was decided by me and Fleet Admiral Sengoku that The former, and Dishonored Captain of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals. Former one-man, 1st Division Commander of the Red-Hair Pirates and "Celestial Dragon Killer" will have a bounty of…" says Brannew as they all become very shocked at the amount.

* * *

**\- Syrup Village, Gecko Islands -**

"Miss Kaya! Miss Kaya!" says Merry yelling out as he ran up to her as she was coming back into the house. He held a paper in his hand with the newspaper as he spoke. "Did you see this Miss Kaya?" asks Merry as he held out Luffy's wanted poster along with the paper for her to see.

She took it and smiled a bit before she spoke.

"Looks like their just getting started huh, Merry?" asked Kaya with a smile.

"Yes, they are." says Merry smiling.

"This is great news, Usopp is will go far. I just can tell this is the being of accomplishing his dream as he works hard for it." says Kaya with pride.

* * *

**\- Grand Line Entrance, North Blue -**

A young man on his ship who wore a signature hat of his own, and carried a sword of his liking was currently reading the paper, and looked at the wanted poster as he chuckled a bit and spoke.

"Well it looks like we'll be seeing each other soon, eh little cousin?" asked the young man to himself while looking at Luffy's wanted poster with a proud smile.

* * *

**\- On a Boat Leaving Shells Town -**

Koby was currently reading the paper on the ships deck and saw the wanted poster. He smiled widely when he saw it was Luffy.

"Luffy you're out there achieving your dream, we'll meet again soon." says Koby smiling very happy

Inside the ship a man was looking at the picture and then read the newspaper while on a call on the Transponder Snail.

"That brat! I can't believe he became a pirate!" says Garp angry but happy deep down.

"You know Garp, we knew this would happen. I mean serious he even put down in his registration papers for the marines that he would become king of the pirates. So it's not all that surprising." says the voice of a woman on the other side.

"This is our grandson were talking about Tsuru! He defied us just like Ace and Sabo did!" says Garp a bit angry.

Garp and Tsuru had known each other since he enlisted in the Marines and met Sengoku and Tsuru. The two have been in a long time relationship but never got to officially being married, with them both only having one son who had his own child being Monkey D. Luffy, their grandchild. The two care deeply for Luffy and his other two brothers who are out in the world somewhere.

"Garp, you were the one who trained him along with his brothers. I mean your training methods can be a bit extreme." says Tsuru knowing him.

"Oh please, he toughen up through it and became someone I'm proud of and now he's a pirate." says Garp still a bit angry as Tsuru chuckles on the other side a bit.

* * *

**\- Grand Line Entrance, South Blue -**

A young woman was just about to enter the Grand Line with her crew but was looking at the newspaper along with a wanted poster of Luffy. She was smiling and couldn't help but giggle a bit as she spoke.

"We'll meet soon. Luffy." says the young woman with a smile.

* * *

**\- Some Island In the New World -**

Hawk-Eye walked ashore on the island before him and was immediately greeted by the weapons of many pirates who were currently there.

"What do you want Hawk-Eye?!" asks a scared crew men yelling out to Hawk-Eye with his sword ready to fight while he was shaking. Mihawk just looked on with eyes looking to be glaring while having a bored expression as he spoke.

"Just calm down, I'm here for business with your captain, so take me to him." says Mihawk.

This makes the pirate run off into the island forest.

"Camping out on an Island. What a carefree man." says Mihawk observing the place.

He followed after the pirate into the forest. After walking for four minutes, he found the camp of the Red-Hair Pirates. They were all sitting around under a large umbrella looking hungover with headaches they were trying to make go away with some of the main crew just sitting around while they handled that. As the pirate of the crew who ran off made it there to speak.

"Boss! It's Hawk-Eye!" says the pirate as Mihawk was walking up behind him and the pirate turned around, scared and got out of the way.

Mihawk walked forward a bit and stopped. Shanks himself was sitting on a log looking very hungover to the point he didn't even look a Mihawk when he spoke to greet him.

"Hey there, Hawk-Eye, to what do I owe the pleasure? Have you come to fight me? Cause you know I'm not feeling so good at the moment." says Shanks.

Mihawk looks on for a moment before speaking.

"Hmph. Now that you've lost your left arm. I have no intention of settling the score." says Mihawk as Shanks remained silent while he was pulling something out of his jacket and spoke again. "I recently came across a mutual friend of ours in East Blue, who has gotten stronger." says Mihawk getting the crew's attention now as he began to walk towards Shanks with a rolled up paper in his hand along with what Luffy told him to give to Shanks. "I just came here to hand over what he asked me to give to you, and thought you might want to see this as well." says Mihawk unrolling the paper showing Shanks Luffy's wanted poster.

Shanks' eyes widened when he saw this and the number along with the rest of the crew. Though, Shanks then chuckled a bit to himself before he spoke.

"Luffy. You made it." says Shanks to himself as he spoke again to Mihawk. "Alright then, Hawk-Eye in that case. I'm afraid I can't just let you leave. Not now." says Shanks getting a grin in challenging tone.

Shanks brought out a mug and poured some sake into it as Shanks laughed a bit.

"Hawk-Eye! Drink up!" says Shanks as Mihawk picks up the mug. "Go on. Tilt her back, it's a celebration." says Shanks with a red blush in the face from the alcohol.

Mihawk turned and asked him a question.

"Weren't you hungover?" asks Mihawk noticing Shanks' change in mood and behavior.

Shanks just brushed it off and spoke.

"No way, not anymore." says Shanks as he continued. "Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink. Drink it. That's it. Hahahaha! Everybody let's get drunk! To Luffy!" says Shanks cheering.

"TO LUFFY!" says the rest of the crew yelling out as they down their drinks and Mihawk handed Shanks what it was Luffy asked him to hand-off to him.

Shanks knew what is was and took it while nodding.

* * *

**\- Foosha Village -**

Back In Foosha Village, everyone was celebrating Luffy's bounty and out chasing his dreams. Inside Makino's bar, the celebration was just beginning with everyone drinking and celebrating Luffy's first bounty.

"He did it boys! He did it!" says one villager.

"Who would have thought a pirate like him would come from our village? A big time one at that." says another villager.

"It's amazing!" says another villager at a nearby table.

"Shut up you fools! What is so great about this?! Nothing good will come from a criminal!" says Woop Slap.

"Just look at him Mayor, my little brother is so cute!" says Makino from behind the bar. "He's really going to do what he said, he would. Chasing his dream." says Makino with a smile.

"His dream or fate? It seems like the start of more headaches to me." says Woop Slap to himself.

* * *

**\- Back On The Going Merry -**

Luffy and the Crew were currently looking at Luffy's wanted poster along with other ones that were in the paper. When Luffy saw this, he got a grinn while he spoke.

"Now that's what I call a bounty picture." says Luffy grinning as he saw the picture.

WANTED

Dead or Alive

Monkey D. Luffy

The Dishonored Pillar General of Wrath: "Straw Hat" Luffy

Bounty: 295,000,000 Berries

The picture was one of Luffy fighting Mihawk back at the Baratie with his swords out as he had the one in his left in a backhand reverse grip with his **Flesh Sword** ability active with extra blades sticking out with the eyes on it. While his hat hung was on his head with his hair in the pony-tail and hanafuda earrings blew in the wind as he had his mouth open a roar state with his fangs were grown out a bit. His demon slayer mark active while showing off the necklaces he wore, along with the tattoos and scars that ran along his upper body with his shirt off as it looking like he was flexing.

"The picture's bad ass." says Giyu seeing it with a smirk.

"Amazing Luffy." says Zoro with a grin.

"Can't believe they started you off this high." says Sanji.

"Starting bounty of 295 million Berries?!" asks Usopp yelling in shock and surprise.

"That's really amazing." says Lily with a smile.

"Impressive." says Nojiko with a smirk.

"Shut up you idiots! This is bad!" says Nami as she continued. "This means really strong marines will be after us." says Nami looking worried.

"That's what being on a pirate crew involves but with a bounty like this Marine HQ will try to take immediate action along with people after your bounty." says Zoro scaring them except Luffy.

Luffy already knew this was coming and had a bored look while they panic, well most of them but he decided to speak.

"Enough." says Luffy being calm about this. "Unless it's an actual threat that requires me to go all out than were fine." says Luffy informing them.

"What would make you go all out?" asks Nojiko curious with wide eyes.

"Three people, who I don't want the pleasure of meeting again or for them me." says Luffy as he continued. "Now as it said in the newspaper, yes I caused the "incident" in Mariejois that involved the killing of a thousand Celestial Dragons along with setting fire to most of the place with good reason that will be revealed later, where I can find somewhere to reveal it to the world." says Luffy informing them.

"I'm surprised they didn't mark you as a world wide criminal." says Zoro pointing that out.

"Oh they did, but not openly considering I have information on all their covers, and Intel they don't want getting out to the public. The World Government, and the Marines have more skeletons in their closet, that it's not even funny by how much they hide and still find a way to gain support from the countries under them." says Luffy as they all nodded and wondered about that as he continued. "Now Nami, plot our course for Loguetown. We'll stop there and get gear for the Grand Line while also resupplying for when we head straight into the Grand Line." says Luffy going into captain mode as Nami nodded.

"Right, Captain." says Nami heading to do just that.

"So were stopping there?" asks Sanji with a raised eyebrow. "Can't we just go straight in?" asks Sanji.

Luffy chuckles a bit as he spoke.

"We could but stopping at Loguetown to get you guys gear and whatever else is important. Plus stopping there before entering the Grand Line is more of a ritual for pirates." says Luffy getting them all confused except for Giyu and Lily. "Gol D. Roger was born in Loguetown and died there. It's also the place where he fanned the flame for the Great Pirate Era to start. It is known today as _"The Town of the beginning and the end." _I'll see the execution platform before we set sail from the island." says Luffy with a grin.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In The Grand Line -**

A young black-haired man with a blonde at his side was looking at the bounty of Luffy and both of them got a grin on their faces.

* * *

**\- Wano Country -**

A large man in a cave, who was drinking while looking at the wanted poster before him was in anger as he spoke.

"I think I'll pay that brat a visit, very soon. We still need to finish our fight." says the large man as he was continuing to drink.

* * *

**\- Totto Land, New World -**

In this part of the New World is currently a woman sitting down in the throne room of her castle. She is known as the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin but widely known to the world as Big Mom, Captain of the Big Mom Pirates.

As such, she is also known for having 85 children and is Matriarch of the Charlotte Family. She also rules over the archipelago of Totto Land as it's queen, seeking to form a utopia where all the world's races can live together without experiencing discrimination or segregation. Though her dream is not yet complete due to not having the Giants in her kingdom with good reason, along with her reputation as not only a Yonko of the Sea but as a person in terms of how she moves forward in her decision making.

So currently, she is eating her snacks as all of her children were gathered in the room in chairs, with a projection screen about to start showing the current bounties of pirates that are starting out that may have potential to get into the New World soon. So before they were about to start, Big Mom had finally noticed that two of her children were missing and decided to ask about their whereabouts to her other children, who were present.

"Where are Katakuri and Smoothie?" asks Big Mom to her children present as her third daughter, Amande decides to speak.

"They should be arriving now, Mama." says Amande informing her mother.

An on Que, Katakuri and Smoothie walk through the doors, although Smoothie's eyes looked a bit red as they came in. Katakuri gave her a look of sympathy as they went to sit down with their brother, Cracker. He saw the look on her face as well, and had wondered what it was about as he hadn't seen her like this in awhile. He didn't say anything as a man by the name of Tamago began the briefing as he spoke.

"Alright, let's begin." says Tamago as he started going through the list of papers in his hand.

* * *

**\- One Hour Later -**

For the duration of the meeting was about current rookies and where they were now, as the ones who currently showing potential were Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Scratchmen Apoo, Basil Hawkins, Capone "Gang" Bege, X Drake, Jewelry Bonney, and Urouge along with other potential pirates as well, who were starting out. Talking about their abilities, skills, strength and the size and power of their crew along the way. So, as they were winding down to the last person, Tamago decided to start and get this over with.

"The last person is actually a bit of head scratcher, as he originates from East Blue." says Tamago as mostly everyone in the room scoffs.

"Probably just another weak pirate." says Big Mom with her children nodding as well.

"Well actually, this one was in the newspaper today." says Tamago peeking their interest a bit as he spoke again. "Apparently, the pirate was a former Marine and the one behind the incident that took place four years ago in the killing of the one thousand Celestial Dragon's along with the incineration of the Holy Land of Mariejois." says Tamago informing them while making them all shocked at this revelation.

"What?" asks Big Mom now fully paying attention to hear this.

"Your kidding, right?" asks the first daughter of Big Mom known as Compote, who was shocked by this.

"Yes, it seems he was a member in Cipher Pol as one of their Agents. He was also a member of the Marines SWORD Program since the age of nine, and then the incident that took place four years ago was marked as his desertion. With him alongside his group going into hiding as this pirate was the Captain of the **Nine Demonic Pillar Generals**." says Tamago informing them.

Now everyone in the room was either awake or fully paying attention, considering they've had a history with this group in the past. The power that each of the pillar generals had possessed, spoke for itself along with each of the nine not having a fear of death in battle. Every time they had faced the pillar generals in battle, it was very costly as the group would always be bloody in their methods. So now, they could finally have a face to who commanded such a powerful group in the past and end this potential threat before they have a chance of reaching the New World.

"What's the pirate's name?" asks Charlotte Galette, who was curious while wanting to know like the rest of her family.

"The pirate is a 17 year old young man, who is also the grandson of Garp, Hero of the Marines and has a starting bounty of 295 million Berri's." says Tamago shocking them again at this information.

"He's the grandson of Garp?" asks Big Mom, who was now very intrigued by this.

"Yes Mama." says Tamago giving her the confirmation.

"Though, it does explain the high bounty the boy has." says the third son of Big Mom, who is known as Daifuku.

His siblings who had heard him nodded in agreement at his statement on the bounty.

"So what's his name, along with the name of his pirate crew?" asks the strongest of Big Mom's children, who is known as the Sweet Commander, Charlotte Katakuri.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates." says Tamago informing the family of his name and crew while bringing up Luffy's bounty picture on the projector.

Tamago expected questions to be asked questions on this pirate, but was shocked to see that the family he served for so many years was frozen cold to a stand still as the older members of the family had widened eyes of complete shock. Which confused him and the younger children as most of the older children turned to Smoothie to that see she had tears running down her cheek that came from her eyes.

It was quite clear to her and the older ones along with Big Mom that this was Smoothie's child, _her son_. The details were all there, the white hair mixing with the black and at the ends were red as some fell over his right eye like hers, the flame pattern mark he was born with on his left side forehead along with the right eye that was blue while the left was black, and the name she gave him at birth. So, now after seventeen years, he returns in a wanted poster as a powerful rookie just starting out. Years of not knowing if her only child was alive or not, and now finding out he was very alive and healthy too. It all broke the wall in her cold attitude that she put on for years to hide the pain of her son's absence as she spoke.

"Luffy…my son..." says Smoothie letting her tears fall freely now. This got her twin sisters, Cinnamon and Citron to come over to comfort her at this time.

_'That bastard who stole my grandson was related to Garp?!'_ thought Big Mom shocked by the revelation as the man who was the father of her grandson never gave any background to who he was or his full name.

So now, she turned her attention to Tamago and spoke to give orders to the man.

"Tamago, for the time being gather what you can on Luffy. I want everything on my grandson." says Big Mom ordering the man.

"Yes Mama." says Tamago leaving to just do that.

As this was said and done to be set in motion, her first born son, who is known as Perospero spoke out for a question of his own.

"Mama, what should we do? This is our nephew after all. Shouldn't we try to bring him home?" asks her oldest son, Perospero.

"Yes, after all this is Smoothie's child our nephew." says her eighth daughter, who is known as Brulee supporting her older brother.

"For the time being we watch and see how he does in Paradise, if we he knew the truth now about his family it might only anger him. Plus, it should be fun watching him get to the New World." says Big Mom as most of her children nodded.

So with this said, she turned to Smoothie to speak again.

"Smoothie, try to calm down. He's alive and well." says Big Mom trying to comfort her daughter.

"I know...it's just all these years of not knowing...and now he's shown himself as a pirate...he must think he has a bad mother…" says Smoothie thinking Luffy might hate her when he learns who she is to him.

"I doubt he would. Come on Smoothie, don't lose hope in trying to reconnect with your son when he makes it to the New World." says her sister, Cinnamon with a smile while rubbing her back a bit trying to calm her down.

"Hasn't even entered the Grand Line yet for his voyage, and already is causing trouble. Though his past actions does explain the bounty like brother Daifuku said." says Cracker with a chuckle.

"He has a starting bounty that surpassed even mine." says Big Mom amused at the amount.

Katakuri looks at the image of Luffy for a moment while being a bit proud of his nephew. But as he looked for a bit longer, he came to a revelation of his own that made his eyes widen a bit in pure shock only to quickly regain his composure as the shock goes away. Though, Katakuri's brother Oven notices this from him, and decides to ask a question of his own.

"Katakuri, you've noticed something too right? What is it?" asks Oven getting the attention of everyone.

"I fought him a few years back." says Katakuri shocking them all at what he just said.

Smoothie stopped crying when she heard this to listen as he continued.

"And in that fight a few years back, I injured him but the reason he escaped with his life and without myself knowing he was my nephew was because not only was I unable pay attention to the details in his appearance in that heated battle, but also because he can see into the future just like I can." says Katakuri shocking them all.

It was pretty clear that Katakuri was the strongest of Big Mom's children, and for someone to face off against him with some skills he possessed made this information sink in even further for them.

"Unbelievable…" says Amande with wide eyes not believing her nephew could pull such a feat.

"Mamamama! He gets more and more interesting, I can wait to meet him when he reaches the New World." says Big Mom laughing at this revelation._ 'He'll make a fine addition to my crew, expanding my power and strength in the New World.'_ thought Big Mom having a sinister thought of her grandson as a tool.

Smoothie looked over to her mother and saw that she was in thought about this. She had seen the look before so many times and had her own thoughts.

_'Even if he is your grandson mama, he's my son. I won't let you hurt him.' _thought Smoothie with a determined thought process.

_'Luffy...Let's finish that fight when you reach us, nephew.'_ thought Katakuri.

The adventure was just beginning but it seems as though Luffy has connections with most of the world's most dangerous people and this was only the beginning of so many problems in the future.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, I dropped some bombshells this chapter, honestly I think this might be one of the best chapters yet but it could have gone the other way. The Incident that happened years ago as it was two parts the slaughter and the burning of the Holy Land, which will be touched upon in the next chapter with some other pieces I'll clear up, I'll try to throw in a small but full breakdown of things for Luffy. As you've seen here the Monkey D. Family has had a history with the Marshall D.'s in the past. So yea Big Mom here will stay sinister due to the fact that it builds up more with what I have planned when I get to the New World Arcs. Now with this more will be revealed as we go on and a lot of stuff will be brought out that I hope keeps you ready for more. Now with this out of the way, If you are wondering about the bounty poster just search up in the google search box "Kokushibo 4K art" you'll find the picture. So with nothing else left to say, please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11: Arc One

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. So now that I revealed some things we get to find out more about Luffy here and something I hope to add just for fun as we finish up Loguetown here or next chapter. Now, I saw in the comment that Big Mom's first bounty was more than that but her first known bounty was 50 million, so that clears that up. So here I will be giving Luffy his final outfit design for the first half, So with that out of the way, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 11: Light Training, and Loguetown**

* * *

Luffy along with his crew have been traveling for about a few hours now since they found out about what Luffy did along with his bounty. So now, Luffy was standing at the front of the ship looking out at the ocean before him as Lily came up with him noticing. So he decided to speak first as he saw her expression.

"What's wrong?" asks Luffy.

Lily doesn't respond and comes to stand next to him and speak.

"It's nothing just thinking about the adventure laid before us." says Lily.

"Oh, yea that is something to think about even though I've planned it, things could still go the other way." says Luffy with a thoughtful look as Lily nods, so Luffy continued. "You seemed to want to speak about something else. What is it?" asks Luffy curious by her face.

"It's just I'm remembering how we first met." says Lily with a smile.

"Yea, you almost killed me at your original height." says Luffy with a chuckle with Lily giggling a bit as well.

"I definitely did." says Lily giggling as she calmed down to continue. "Then after our fight, you helped me save my father from being imprisoned by the marines knowing that it could cost you your spot in Cipher Pol and SWORD." says Lily with a thoughtful and fond smile while looking at Luffy.

"I'd do it again, if I had a do over, you know that." says Luffy with a smile looking at her.

The two just look at each other for a while, no one interrupting or even knew what was happening. So the two were gliding towards each other in a trance until their lips connected in a spark of electricity for the both of them. Luffy wrapped his hands around her waist and Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kiss was soft, gentle, and intimate as they were like this for a minute. So, Luffy separated his lips from hers and put his forehead to hers and spoke.

"I know it's been a few years, but it feels like we never separated for the past couple of days." says Luffy in a gentle voice content right now just holding her in his arms.

"I feel the same. It feels like we never did." says Lily with a content look on her face but remembers something and speaks again. "Luffy, can you promise me something?" asks Lily continuing by asking her question.

Luffy looks at her in the eyes and speaks.

"What would it be?" asks Luffy curious on what he's promising.

"That no matter what you always be safe in a fight. I know you have a tendency of getting a bit battle drunk but always keep a level head to return unharmed or most likely. I can't ask for you to be unharmed fully but just try." says Lily hugging into his chest to enjoy the warmth.

Luffy could understand where she was coming from with this as she really cared for him deeply, knowing she wouldn't let any harm befall him if she could help it. So he just hugged back with a smile as he spoke to answer her.

"You know I always bounce back...but I promise I'll try." says Luffy hugging her.

The two stayed like this for a couple of moments before breaking the hug. As the two separate, Luffy spoke once more.

"Come on, I need to tell the crew what we're gonna be doing from here on out into the Grand Line and what they should grab while in Loguetown." says Luffy with a smile.

"Right." says Lily smiling back as they walk toward the main deck.

* * *

-** Main Deck -**

The two walk back to the middle of the ship to get the crew's attention for what he has to say, along with what to grab in Loguetown as a suggestion. So Usopp right now is cleaning the cannons on deck, Nami and Nojiko were relaxing in lawn chairs enjoying the weather, while Zoro and Giyu were sparring, and Sanji was in the kitchen. Luffy then stopped near the middle of the main deck to get their attention.

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" says Luffy shouting out to the crew.

This causes all of them to stop what they were doing, and make their way over towards Luffy to see what he wanted. Soon after, they were all gathered up as Luffy stood before them.

"What is it, Luffy?" asks Sanji wondering what it could be that he had to call them all there for.

When Sanji asked that Luffy used his inventory ability to bring out money in large pouches. So, from here Luffy decided to speak again.

"Now, Sanji to answer your question were only a few days from Loguetown. Which means we need to restock, and grab essential gear before entering the Grand Line but also it's apart of what I'll be teaching you for the training that comes in the future. So Usopp, check inventory for ammunition of our cannons. Sanji, go into the kitchen and make a list of everything you are going to need for the kitchen along with extra provisions. For the next few days, I'll hash out what you should grab when we get there but for now along with me, Lily, and Giyu will be training you all." says Luffy giving orders and informing his crew.

"What kind of training?" asks Zoro curious.

"Haki." says Giyu informing them.

"And what's that? Considering I'm just hearing about Haki." says Usopp wanting to know more about it.

"Alright so let's begin. Zoro, I only told you the general pieces of what it is but you were able to awaken the rare form in your fight with Mihawk, but the other kinds you don't know how to use yet along with the one that you awakened." says Luffy informing him.

"Yea, the old man told me briefly what Haki was at a time." says Sanji as this didn't come as a surprise to Luffy because he expected much from the great cook but Sanji continued a bit further. "I get the bits and pieces of it, but it's been a while since I last talked to him about it." says Sanji as Luffy nodded.

Knowing there were reports in the Cipher Pol files that said Red Foot was able to make it to the New World. Though it was never confirmed, Sanji seemed to be confirming a bit of Zeff's knowledge of the Grand Line, so Sanji continued further.

"It's said to be something that can rival the power of devil fruit users in the Grand Line." says Sanji scaring Usopp and Nami a bit at that.

"Yes, but not everyone can use Haki or knows Haki in the Grand Line. It's rare to encounter them in Paradise but in the New World everyone knows Haki. Actually it's a requirement for a rank in the Marines." says Luffy informing them.

Most of them got confused at what he said about Paradise and the New World. So Nojiko decided to ask.

"Luffy, what is Paradise and the New World? What are you talking about?" asks Nojiko wanting an answer to that as the others nodded not knowing either.

"The Grand Line is split into two half's. The first part we'll be entering is called Paradise, while the second half is called the New World, that's where me and Lily are from. Well, where I was born in technical terms but I was raised in East Blue." says Luffy giving them an understanding while surprising them all as he continued. "The reason it's called by these names is because the Grand Line is separated into two half's separated by the Red Line." says Luffy explaining it.

"Then why is the first half called Paradise? We've all heard stories of the Grand Line, and none even come close to Paradise." says Usopp earning nods from them all except Giyu and Lily.

"It's called Paradise because the first half is a cakewalk compared to the New World which is a living hell, where everyone knows Haki and the bounties of pirates reach over a Billion Berri along with stronger crews that live up to those bounties they received." says Luffy shocking them all about the bounties of people in that part of the Grand Line as he continued. "Hell, it's how I got the scars here and along my front torso." says Luffy as they saw them on the left side of his jaw and the scars across his torso. "So don't worry I'll train you as best as I can before that. Now back to Haki, Giyu?" asks Luffy for Giyu to take it from there.

**"Haki **is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it." says Giyu informing the crew.

"So, everyone can learn Haki. That's pretty awesome." says Usopp.

Luffy decided to take it from there and speak.

"There are two main types of Haki available to anyone along with some sub categories, but if given the right training they can achieve the main two along with the sub categories." says Luffy looking around and seeing them all pay attention as he continued. "The first is **Observation Haki**, it grants the user a sixth sense of the world around them. It's the most common usage of this Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others. When fully mastered this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes them by their "aura" with also being able to sense the strength of others." says Luffy letting them know the possibilities as he begins the final part. "The final piece of Observation Haki is that if honed to a certain degree they can see a bit into the future." says Luffy with a grin as those who didn't know widened their eyes.

"Wait, seeing into the future?" asks Sanji in a tone of disbelief.

Luffy nods and speaks again.

"Yes, I fought the main who could do this along with me being able to do it at a early age without even realizing it." says Luffy surprising them more as he continued. "I can only see about four minutes or so into the future but keep it to a few seconds or minute, unless it's serious. This type of Haki works best if the user is in a calm state. This type is also best for shooting targets at a great and far distance, so you would be good for it Usopp." says Luffy making Usopp get stars in his eyes as Giyu takes over again.

"The next type is **Armament Haki**." says Giyu as Luffy brought his arm up for it to be coated in a purple aura that soon stopped to make the arm coated in black. "A form of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves, providing potentially incredible offensive and defensive capabilities. Notably, this form of Haki can be used to injure Devil Fruit users that are otherwise immune to certain kinds of physical harm, mainly Logia users." says Giyu as he turned to Zoro and spoke. "You can use them on swords or weapons of choice to make your attacks more powerful, but can also be used in advanced stages." says Giyu making Zoro grin as he continued. "The one thing you should know about Armament Haki is that it can run out in a fight, if overused. But can injure people like me as my devil fruit turns me into water essentially making me a Logia type devil fruit user, and if I were hit with this Haki, then I would be able to be hurt or injured." says Giyu informing them further as he explained it. **(An: For the aura refer to EP. 892 In One Piece.)**

"So it's helpful against devil fruit users, considering we'll see more of them in the Grand Line the further we go." says Nami seeing their point.

"Yes, those are the main two with sub-categories everyone could awaken." says Luffy causing everyone to nod but Nami asks a question.

"Main two? Subcategories? There's more?" asks Nami.

Luffy nodded and decided to explain.

"There is one more that only certain people can awaken, it's an extremely rare type called **Conqueror's Haki** or the **Conqueror's Spirit**. It's a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this ability. This type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. I have it, and Zoro used this unconsciously during his fight with Mihawk." says Luffy making them all finally get it as Zoro made sure to try and use it again. "It is said that whoever possesses this type of Haki has the qualities of a King." says Luffy as Lily took over from there.

"Conqueror's Haki is considered an extremely dangerous threat, and a highly valuable asset by powerful groups such as the Marine Admirals and the Yonko's. This particular Haki when someone uses it, they can make a group of people pass out and foam at the mouth, although those with strong wills can resist the effects of it." says Lily as they all nodded.

"It's also able to do other things like how I used **Conqueror's Shadow** to make multiple shadow versions of myself." says Luffy as they remember he did that back at Cocoyashi Village. "As for the other forms their called **Elemental Haki**, like mine for example I can use all the five major affinities due to training but my born affinity is Ice, though I will explain later." says Luffy coating his left arm in ice to show it off. "The next one is **Tool Creation Haki**, where a person can manifest malleable Haki in the color of their will. Once you've gotten the basics, you'll be able to use it in time." says Luffy as he makes red swords from Haki to then make them disappear.

"So first we'll teach you all Observation Haki, before we teach you Armament." says Giyu walking forward a bit.

"Yes, it would be the best for you all to learn, so that you can predict an enemies movements in a fight before we start to strengthen your attacks along with getting your **Demon Slayer Marks** to manifest down the line, as it would help you considering Zoro has his already." says Luffy.

"Now get into pairs. Nami and Nojiko, Usopp with Lily as your partner, and Zoro with Sanji." says Giyu as he pulls out white cloth. "Now, one of you out of your pair will be blindfolded while the other is not. The other person who isn't will hit you in the head with a stick." says Giyu handing out blindfolded while Luffy handed out the sticks.

"Now the main objective is to dodge the incoming attack while the blindfold is on. Clear your mind, and try to expand your senses but also remain calm, try to feel everything around you." says Luffy as he gives Giyu a nod for him to start the training.

Soon everyone started on a different part of the ship, and begin the training. One thing was clear to Luffy, and that was Giyu is a slave driver when it comes to Haki training or any type of training. So the next few days would be extreme for all of them, well not for Lily considering she had most of this down like the two.

* * *

**\- Three Days Later -**

It's been three days since the Haki training started along with reading Luffy's bounty. So now, the entire crew was currently standing at the front of the ship to look at the island they were approaching with speed. For the past few days, Giyu was driving all of them into the ground as their training was a success but would still need great work as they could now predict where most of the blows were coming from to dodge it. Luffy, Giyu, and Lily expected much considering they're just starting out, so three days isn't much but a start. Luffy and Giyu both know that Haki can grow when your life is in danger, or facing a stronger Haki user. So while everyone else can dodge Usopp told Giyu that he can see a faint outline of people for which he could tell was a person's aura. So, Luffy and Giyu explained at length for him to how this could be used to pick out targets.

So after all of this, Nojiko was the first to speak about the island in front of them.

"So this is it, huh?" asks Nojiko seeing it.

Luffy looked over to her and saw that she was looking ahead and he turned back and spoke.

"Yes, that's it. The town of the beginning and the end." says Luffy as he turns to everyone and speaks again. "Alright! Gather around!" says Luffy yelling out.

The crew did as asked of them with Luffy using **Asura's Inventory** to bring out bags of money for each of them, as certain ones had a tag on it for what to get as Luffy observed a bit of their fighting style. Luffy threw each of them their bag of money and Sanji decided to speak for the group.

"What's this for, Luffy?" asks Sanji.

"That's 2 million Berries in each pouch. Each of you will get whatever you need to grab for upgrades, replacement, or essentials for the Grand Line, well except for Zoro as I gave him 8 million." says Luffy as he turned to Zoro. "Buy yourself two new swords and buy Nojiko a weapon as well. Whatever's left just save it for later." says Luffy as Zoro nodded. "Now Nami, I want you to buy more charting supplies because we'll never know when you run out, Giyu buy more supplies to make repairs for the ship just in case, Usopp get more ammunition for the cannons. Nojiko and Lily, your with Nami buy whatever you like, Sanji as usual go into the town and get our necessary provisions along with what you need in the kitchen. Now that's it for now, so let's be quick because I don't want to spend too much time here." says Luffy giving out the orders.

"Aye Captain." says everyone in unison as Luffy nodded.

"Be warned that people in this town will try to sell you knock off equipment, so don't fall for it. The second and final thing is that there is a Marine Captain here by the name of Smoker, a lot of pirates have been stopped from going into the Grand Line because of him and none have never left the island." says Luffy putting them on edge a bit as he spoke once more. "None of you worry about him considering I'm his target for the incident that occurred in Mariejois, he doesn't know anything about you guys except me, Giyu and the other generals. So I suggest getting your business done and heading back to the ship as soon as possible." says Luffy giving them advice.

So as they sailed closer, they decided to dock near the end of the island. Everyone got off and began making their way towards the town. While they walked, Luffy kept his eyes out on guard along with Giyu for any Marines, who may have spotted them entering the Island considering that the two were great threats in their own way. But to both their surprise, they saw no one. So the two figured that with a bounty like theirs, and the other generals that the Marines would do anything and everything to stop them from re-entering the Grand Line, but it seemed that even though they sent more Marines to the island that they had more guarding the entrance to it. Considering Luffy used his Observation Haki to see. Luffy wasn't complaining and neither was Giyu, after all they didn't want to cause trouble just yet when their so close to the Grand Line. So as they made it to the entrance of the main shopping district, Luffy turned to his crew and spoke.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a few, be quick in getting your things. I'm going to go look around for a bit as I kill time and then get what I need to get done." says Luffy walking away.

The others get moving with what they need to do, so they can get off the island.

* * *

**\- Somewhere In Loguetown -**

At a small building that has the insignia with Marines on it. A Marine is receiving something through a paper machine as he sees it and becomes shocked getting out of his chair. So he runs off to inform the captain of the island, opening the door to find a room full of smoke as he spoke out.

"Captain Smoker! A message from headquarters!" says the Marine as he was saluting and continued. "I've just received word that Celestial Dragon Killer Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew are heading to Loguetown from East Blue. Headquarters says his intention is to re-enter the Grand Line." says the Marine to his captain known as Smoker.

"What's his bounty? Considering this is a former Marine and he's just starting out." says Smoker waiting on the response thinking he could handle this and be done with it.

"295 Million Berries, Sir." says the Marine reporting.

This made Smoker's pile of rocks he was stacking collapse as he looked over to his subordinate like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding?" asks Smoker with wide eyes.

"No sir." says the Marine.

Smoker got up and opened the window to let it air out and then spoke.

"Tell the men around the island to start patrolling the entire place looking for him. I'll get ready." says Smoker as he was getting ready with the Marine saluting and left to inform the others.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy's objective was to go to the execution platform where Gol Roger died, but as he was walking he did notice he was going to need better gear for the Grand Line.

_'I might as well make a final upgrade to my clothing while were here.'_ thought Luffy while walking.

He was currently on main street looking for a place that was very good in finding outfits, and whatever else he needed. After walking for a few more minutes, he finally stopped before one store that caught his eye and walked in. So as he entered, he saw a collection of clothing that also had weapons as well, coats of all designs with different color fabrics. So as Luffy was looking around a young lady in her 20's with black hair at the register spoke.

"What can I help you with?" asks the young woman in a kind tone with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could help modify my outfit along with adding some things, as for the old clothing I'll keep." says Luffy to the young woman.

"Let me guess, your a pirate?" asks the young woman with a smile.

"Yes I am." says Luffy returning the smile.

"It's been a while since I could help someone entering the Grand Line." says the young woman reminiscing on the past a bit as she spoke once more. "So what can I help you with in terms of your outfit?" asks the young woman.

"Well…" says Luffy beginning to speak.

* * *

**\- Thirty Minutes Later -**

While Luffy waited, he asked her questions about her store and the island with her telling him that since Smoker had come. No pirate ever being able to leave once they step foot on the island as they were captured and executed. Luffy told her that most of the people in boats now claim to be pirates but if they can't beat the man in charge here then they wouldn't survive the Grand Line with her smiling at that. She soon finished the outfit for Luffy as he went to put it on.

So Luffy now wore his new outfit. He still wore the tessellated headband along with his necklaces with his hanafuda earrings but around his left wrist was a red wrist bead and a black wrist bead for the moon mark on his left hand, while on the right hand was a white wrist bead with a red wrist bead to go with it along with a gold dragon bracelet. As for his hands had more rings. For his right middle finger, the ring had a black background with the kanji for "Wrath" (怒り, Ikari) as the one on his Index finger had a crimson red background with the kanji for "Calamity" (災害, Saigai) but on the middle finger of his left hand was a ring with a red background and the kanji for "Freedom" (自由, Jiyū) but on his left index finger was a ring for the kanji for "Greed" (貪欲, Don'yoku) as these represented his powers and devil fruit but freedom represented his personality.

So for the clothes he wore, he still had his purple and black patterned haori with a strap to keep his SWORD mask on the shoulder, but he now had a tight but free red tank top considering it was his favorite color. He had tighter black pants but loose to move freely in with his black sash that had the white fur along the edges with an apron-like white cloth over his pants, bearing black diamond shapes and a red X-design. So for footwear and socks it was the same with the armor pieces to grapple to hard surfaces.

Luffy had his katana's strapped to his waist, he had his tanto strapped to the back of his waist. He kept his tomahawks strapped to the sides on his bottom leg holsters. For his newest editions he had another **Walker .36 Caliber Percussion Revolver** strapped to his right hip with tool compartment for throwing weapons.

So when Luffy was done he went over and paid for his gear and spoke before leaving.

"Thank you ma'am." says Luffy walking away to the exit.

"Wait, what's your name?" asks the young woman.

"It's Monkey D. Luffy." says Luffy while looking at her.

"Ah, I see. That's why you look so familiar. Your the rookie who has that high bounty on your head." says the young woman as Luffy nods. "You know you've been making the Marines around here on edge and extremely nervous." says the young woman as Luffy laughs a bit.

"I guess I would considering all the people I've faced so far aren't really that strong." says Luffy making her giggle a bit. "Well I should get going. Thank you." says Luffy officially leaving as she watched.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy was currently heading to the execution platform now. He stopped in a bar called the _Gold Roger_ and decided to have a drink and talk with the old man who owned it. As Luffy heard stories from the man and told him he would be sailing into the Grand Line to do the same. The two of them had a drink to that as Luffy paid and left to walk for what he came for.

So, now he was on main street walking and was hearing people behind him in hushed tones talking about him due to recognizing him from the wanted posters. Luffy ignored it all, and continued walking while taking in the sights of the place. So while walking he could sense he was being followed by Marines who were sticking to the shadows while some in the open went to inform Smoker. Luffy was counting on his crew being done with their business soon because it would almost be about time for them to leave the island, and head straight for the Grand Line. So now, he spotted the execution platform not long after he arrived in the main plaza, and decided to disassemble himself in red cubes to be at the top of the platform and stared out at the view.

"So, this is what the King of the Pirates saw before he died, huh? Very impressive." says Luffy to himself while looking out.

He could see a crowd gathering around the base of the platform but also took notice of Giyu not far from the platform with the others looking at him in confusion. Luffy could see that the Marines were encircling the plaza to create a perimeter, none of them were powerful and that told Luffy that Smoker had yet to arrive but he did feel another presence.

"Hey! Get down from there immediately!" says a man in police uniform yelling up to Luffy.

"And why exactly?" asks Luffy playing dumb.

"Your are standing on the execution platform that belongs to the World Government! Now get down from there right now!" says the man.

Luffy just sighed and spoke.

"I think I'll stay up here for a bit. I'm already comfortable." says Luffy making people gasp while Giyu found it amusing.

The man who was doing his job was about to yell something again but before he could was hit in the back of the head by a giant club wielded by a woman that Luffy recognized by her aura through Haki but was very confused about her appearance.

"It's been a while, Luffy. I've been looking for you." says the woman as she swung the club over her shoulder.

"Yea? Well keep looking because I'll be gone out of your reach." says Luffy in a playful tone.

"How rude, you mean to tell me you of all people wouldn't ask why I'm looking for you?" asks the woman.

"Yep considering I know who your are. Alvida." says Luffy deciding to play the game with a smirk.

"I have to say your correct, Luffy. I ate the **Sube Sube no Mi**." says Alvida causing Luffy to understand now as she continued. "Now no attack you throw at me could hit, as they just slip right off." says Alvida proud as she continued. "And as you can see because I ate the fruit, I lost my freckles and some weight." says Alvida as both Giyu and Luffy had their thoughts.

_'Luffy told me she was fat as a whale, this was proven when I saw the bounty poster. What is with this woman…' _thought Giyu exasperated with a sweat drop.

_'I think you lost more than that...' _thought Luffy as he had a blank look with a sweat drop.

So while he had this thought to himself. Luffy's Observation Haki alerted him of a threat a few seconds ahead but would be coming from above him. So instead of allowing it to happen, Luffy disassembled into red cubes to appear away so that his attacker would appear in front of him, crashing to the platform. So when he did this, the attacker did land with neck shackles that Luffy could tell were Sea-Prism Stone. So he was already on guard as the man looked familiar to him, so when he stood up fully, it showed that it was Buggy. So Buggy was surprised that he dodged the surprise attack effectively but smirked all the same as he spoke.

"So, how's Roronoa Zoro doing?" asks Buggy as Luffy had a serious look but puzzled by the question.

"He's doing fine. The same can't be said for you." says Luffy as that confused Buggy.

"What-" begins Buggy but find himself attacked by Luffy, who used his devil fruit to coat his arm in a metallic metal from his devil fruit, and punch Buggy's face sending him off the platform.

Luffy now saw that the others who wore hoods with him were actually his crew, courtesy of them taking off the hoods.

"Idiots can't learn a simple lesson that they can't kill me." says Luffy looking down on them as this was already starting to bore him.

So as Luffy saw this and sighed a bit but sensed something else from the Marine aura's in the perimeter they created and had a thought.

_'So, they want me and Buggy to fight each other first, by tiring and wearing ourselves out we wouldn't be able to escape or even evade capture. Clever plan Smoker but not clever enough because your going to have to do better than that against me.' _thought Luffy with a smirk as Buggy began to yell at him from the ground.

"You are going to pay for this Straw Hat! For defeating me and my crew! I'll exact vengeance damn it!" says Buggy yelling from his position in the plaza.

This made the citizen's of Loguetown at the plaza look at this scene with a look of confusion. They found the interaction a bit strange between Buggy and the young man at the top of the platform. That strangeness didn't last long until someone in the crowd shouted out something getting their attention.

"Wait! That's the guy! The one with a 295 Million Berri bounty on his head! The Dishonored Pillar General of Wrath and Celestial Killer: Straw Hat Luffy!" says the man recognizing him with fear in his voice.

People now looked at Luffy who had his arms folded and hair blowing in the wind as it looked like a storm was coming. It sunk into them as the crowd started to panic, wondering where the Marines stationed on the island were. From here Luffy decided to chuckle a bit as he heard thunder. Luffy smirked a bit while walking toward the edge and stood at said edge with his arms out wide and yelled for everyone to hear.

"I AM MONKEY D. LUFFY! THE MAN WHO WILL BRING A CLAN FROM DARKNESS AND THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES! KNOW ME AND KNOW MY DECLARATION!" says Luffy finishing up with a grin that covered his eyes with Smoker seeing some sort of flashback from his past from this as the strongest and biggest lightning bolt came down as if from the heavens to strike the platform violently.

As it came down, Luffy smiled as he had no fear of death. The lightning hit the platform as it sent the entire thing to the ground as they were beyond shocked by what they heard.

"What…" says one citizen now even more shocked.

"Bring a clan from darkness?" asks another citizen to themselves, very confused.

"And become King of the Pirates? Just saying that in this town of all places is crazy." says another citizen.

"No, it's suicide at best." says another citizen.

_'So that's what your doing Luffy? Informing the others it's time to come out of hiding? Very clever, to do it in the place where our morale was destroyed.' _thought Giyu with eyes a bit wide.

So as that happened, Luffy climbed from the wreckage as a hole opened from the dark sky and a beam of sunlight from the hole shined through and down on to Luffy who was now standing in the wreckage laughing a bit as he spoke.

"I'm still alive. That's nice." says Luffy with a grin.

Everyone had their mouths hanging with jaws dropped at this scene. Zoro and Sanji came in moments earlier to hear the declaration and see what just happened and now had widened eyes and jaws dropped along with the others from the crew who came to see what the commotion was.

* * *

**\- With Smoker -**

Smoker and the Marines with him were beyond shocked, and a bit frightened by what they were staring at. Knowing the past actions of this rookie that shocked the world years before. Smoker's cigar's even fell out of his mouth as he stared at this boy before him. Luffy just stood there with a grin as he looked at the sky for a bit.

To Smoker the beam of light came down to shin upon Luffy, as it reminded him of when the Pirate King was executed years before. It was like a spotlight from the heavens shining down on Luffy right after he made his declaration here of all places. It was as though he were the chosen one, or chosen by the will of many or some entity, chosen by the heavens to become the next King of the Pirates. Smoker now realized that he couldn't let him or his crew escape at any cost.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy was overall content, but a bit confused as the light that was shining through the clouds did make him wonder what that was about. Brushing it off, he took a glance to everyone, and saw that they were staring in utter disbelief from this. Buggy and his crew were looking at him in awe. It was then that it clicked for Luffy what the scene looked like to them. He had to stop himself from chuckling as the hole in the clouds began to close. So from here, Luffy disassembled into red cubes to appear to the back where Zoro, Giyu and Sanji were while surprising them a bit as he spoke.

"Might want to stop looking dazed, close your mouths and get it together." says Luffy getting them to get it together.

"Luffy...that was…" says Sanji still shocked a bit from what happened.

"Don't bother dwelling on it because I'm confused as well." says Luffy surprising them. "I can sense the others already making their way to the ship, so are you guys ready?" asks Luffy as the three nodded. "Well let's get out of here." says Luffy as he started running and they doing the same.

As they did this, marines started to funnel in and storm the plaza surrounding Luffy and everyone else involved there. When the Marines showed up the civilians who were still looking at the wrecked platform were knocked from their dazed states.

"Just great." says Giyu with a bored but serious expression.

"Well, I guess the Navy really wants to catch you and Giyu, huh Luffy?" asks Sanji as he lit a new cigarette.

Luffy, Giyu, and Zoro chuckled a bit as Zoro decided to speak.

"There has to be at least five hundred or a thousand. Let's get this done, so we can leave the place." says Zoro ready to pull out one of his new swords as he stared on with a grin.

"Well the entrance to the Grand Line is blocked as well due to the fact that they want me captured." says Luffy grinning a bit. "Let's get this done and set sail. I have no time for weaklings." says Luffy as he stared at the marines in front of him.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Dragon Roar" **says Luffy as he lets out a roar of crimson red flames that are sent at the marines.

It hits dead on with marines getting burns while moving out of the way or trying to retaliate after dodging.

So after his attack hit his bunch, he looked over to see Giyu handling his group with a wave of water from his devil fruit powers. Zoro caused a giant tornado of wind which picked up the marines surrounding him into the air, so when it stopped it showed Zoro standing in the center with all three of his swords drawn. So this caused Marines to come falling out of the sky with Luffy dodging, but had to dodge a few more from Sanji's direction due to the fact that he did a spinning attack on his hands, kicking Marines everywhere.

"Watch were your sending them all at!" says Luffy yelling out to Sanji.

"Sorry about that." says Sanji with a nervous chuckle while noticing.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." says Luffy as the four began running.

* * *

**\- In The Streets Of Loguetown -**

As they were running a group of Marines in front of them that tried to cut them off but they were easily dealt with by Giyu, Zoro, and Sanji. So as they kept running, they ran through an unknown street to head back to the Going Merry but they saw a very large group of Marines running their way. The three were about to handle until Luffy spoke.

"No, I handle it. It's time to show them the power I achieved on **Raijin Island**" says Luffy as the kanji tattoo for lightning glows blue and he surrounds his hands in Lightning Haki to attack.

**"Lightning Style Haki: Lightning Strike"** says Luffy sending an electric current of lightning that hits multiple marines at the same time, so Luffy decided to follow up with another attack to keep them where they were as his kanji tattoos for ice glows purple. **"Ice Style Haki: Freezing Prison"** says Luffy sending ice towards the marines and freezing them in a prison of ice.

So they kept running and were passing the frozen Marines. Giyu could see some trying to catch up with them. While Zoro and Sanji were looking at Luffy's work and Sanji decided to speak while running towards the direction of the ship.

"Not bad, Captain." says Sanji as Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, Haki has helped me out of many situations, especially the affinity I have for ice." says Luffy.

So as they continued to run, they saw some woman standing in the middle of the road with her sword drawn. Upon seeing this Sanji already was starting to flirt with her but Giyu had to hold him back from getting killed as the woman looked mad. The four of them stopped a few feet away from the woman as she began to speak.

"I didn't know you were Roronoa Zoro and a pirate no less," says the woman as she stared at Zoro with hatred in her eyes as she turned to Luffy and spoke again. "And you Monkey D. Luffy, you disgrace to the Marines with your actions. The both of you are handing in those swords, they don't belong in the hands of criminals." says the woman.

"A Girlfriend of yours or an ex from the past Zoro? because if she thinks she can take my swords then she's more delusional than her subordinates." says Luffy.

Zoro ignored that and unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji.

"You three go, I'll catch up after handling this." says Zoro as they nodded and kept running.

* * *

**\- With Luffy and the Others -**

Luffy, Giyu, and Sanji kept running further down the street but saw a man standing in front of them not to far in front of devil fruit based vehicle that looked like a motorcycle. Luffy saw him and knew it was Smoker. The three of them stopped not far from Smoker and Luffy spoke to Giyu and Sanji.

"You guys go on ahead, I catch up." says Luffy as they nod and ran passed Smoker.

Smoker looked on at the young man in front of him, getting the measure of him as he kinda thought that it was impossible that he caused the incident years before today. So he decided to keep his guard and speak.

"You should really give up on catching up with your friends. This is the end of your journey and threat to the Marines, Monkey D. Luffy." says Smoker as white smoke starts to rise and come off his body. Luffy stared on looking at this as he spoke.

"I don't think my journey is ending here considering the Grand Line is waiting for me." says Luffy as uses his devil fruit to activate **Vajra Asura** with Ice chill coming off his body.

"Your not getting to the Grand Line unless you beat me." says Smoker as the smoke around him increased.

"Really? Well then let's get started." says Luffy ready to fight.

Luffy started by punching the area in front of him to cause a crack in the air as it then cracked and shattered and sent a shock wave with ice but the kicker was the hand he used to punch with was coated in Haki. This made Smoker's eyes widen.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Freezing Shockwave"** says Luffy as he saw the attack go forward at his opponent.

_'Not good! I can't dodge quick enough!'_ thought Smoker before he was hit causing him to cough while being launched back and he was ultimately frozen from the oncoming ice.

Luffy finished up and proceeded to walk forward but stop as he felt something, and decided to speak out now.

"You can come out of the shadows or you can stay there and not say anything me ...dad." says Luffy with a sigh.

When he said this a person came out of the shadows in an alleyway wearing a green cloak with the hood up. So when he stood before Luffy he smiled.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Luffy. Your looking more like your mother." says Luffy's father with a chuckle as he continued. "I'm glad that your grandfather's way of things didn't turn you into a Marine, well not entirely due to SWORD and the Government not being your thing no matter how good you were in that field of work. But I was surprised to hear that my former Chief of Staff caused the incident years ago when he decided to leave them both entirely." says Luffy's father causing them both to chuckle.

"Well I have my own way of doing things but I still do have the Army's symbol tattooed on my right shoulder blade." says Luffy as he continued. "Though, it was in part from that, Gramps, Shanks, and your training that got me to where I am." says Luffy surprising his father with eyes a bit wide.

"So my father trained you, eh? Did my grandfather train you too?" asks Luffy's father curious.

"You mean great grandpa Kong? Yea he did considering he's always stuck in Mariejois due to his promotion years back, and Sengoku taking over as Fleet Admiral." says Luffy as he continued. "Though out of everything, I still have to wonder who my mother is." says Luffy still wanting to know that.

"In time you'll know. I guarantee that." says Luffy's father being cryptic about it. "You still have my Den-Den Mushi number right?" he asked.

"Yea, and you have mine. I'll give you a call if I ever need your help or vice versa, you know." says Luffy as he walked saying something. "One more thing dad, when I find out who my mother is she's going to want to beat you into the ground right? I'll make sure she gets the chance considering when I find out, you'll be receiving the same thing from your son." says Luffy with a dark aura around him as his father sweats a bit at that.

"Yea…" says Luffy's father sweating a bit not looking forward to that. At all.

The two started walking in their own directions but Luffy narrowed his eyes a bit and spoke in a serious tone.

"Thought you still wear the wedding ring as proof of loyalty only to her." says Luffy in a serious tone as he continued on another subject at hand. "The Clan of D has been hiding in the shadows for centuries, and history for far too long. Afraid of the World Government and It's time for our clan to rise from that behind a Leader of the main house. A Monkey D. to be exact." says Luffy who turned his head a bit while getting his father's attention causing him to turn serious as well.

"I agree but all the older members of the leading family including me are in careers of their own or are too old, except you." says Luffy's father causing Luffy to understand.

"So I'll be the Leader of the Family of D.? Alright." says Luffy continuing to walk as he spoke a final time. "The time is near, and when I start leaking information the World Government wanted to keep buried, we won't be hiding anymore. Our Kingdom and Empire still lives but is scattered, and it's time to bring them back into the fold to show the world were still here." says Luffy using Wind Haki to float forward at a quick speed to get back to the ship.

_'He sure has grown over the years, a very strong young man. Though it pains me that I did what I did to my wife and our son.' _thought Luffy's father walking away from the area.

* * *

**\- 12 Minutes Later -**

Luffy used Wind Style Haki to appear near the ship, but saw that Marines were shooting at the Going Merry. Zoro, Giyu, and Sanji were fighting the Marines on shore with Lily doing the same using her devil fruit to enlarge parts of her body to take out large amounts of them. Usopp, Nami, and Nojiko were readying the ship to set sail. To end this quickly Luffy launched an attack towards the oncoming marines with his tomahawks.

**"Lightning Style Haki: Electrified Tomahawks"** says Luffy sending the tomahawks spinning like a disk from the way he threw them with a strong electrical current coming from them.

So as they hit while going passed, the lightning did it's job to shock them violently and send them to the ground unconscious as they spun coming back to Luffy, who caught them and put them back in their holsters. Luffy then disassembled into red cubes to get on the ship while creating more red cubes to grab the others, and put them on the ship. When everyone was on the ship, Luffy made his way to the top deck to give his orders.

"Alright everyone! Our business in Loguetown is finished and just ahead is the entrance to the Grand Line." says Luffy causing them all to smile or smirk as he carried a barrel to the front as they followed. "I think we should say something to mark the occasion as we make our way in." says Luffy causing them all to nod.

Sanji was the first to put his foot on the barrel and speak.

"I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue." says Sanji with a smile.

"I'm going to unite my clan and lead them while I'm going to become King of the Pirates!" says Luffy as he put his foot on the barrel.

"I'm going to sail with my brother Luffy." says Giyu as he put his foot on the barrel.

"I'm going to become the World's Strongest Giant." says Lily as she puts her foot on the barrel.

"I'm going to become the Strongest Swordsman in the World." says Zoro as he placed his foot on the barrel.

"I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world." says Nami as she put her foot on the barrel.

"I'm going to help my little sister achieve her dream while keeping her out of trouble as I see the world." says Nojiko as she put her foot on the barrel causing them to chuckle.

"And I'm going to become a brave warrior of the seas like my father." says Usopp as he brought his foot on the barrel with the rest of the crew.

"And now to the Grand Line! To achieve our dreams!" says Luffy as they all brought their foot up and smashed the barrel.

This was the beginning of a great adventure as they sailed for and into the Grand Line.

* * *

**\- End Of Arc One -**

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, there's more of what I added along with some more info on Luffy's past and his final changes in his outfit. So I also took the Tool Creation Technique from Boruto because honestly it's too much of an OP thing to have in Boruto and that's all I have to say on the anime considering this is a One Piece fanfic with crossover elements. So now we can begin the Grand Line arcs, so be prepared for that and Vivi as we reveal more next chapter with some hints to what lead Luffy to killing those Celestial Dragons. I'll also reveal the names and bounties for the other generals too. So, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Honestly, I'm glad you all loved last chapter and now we can move on into Arc 2 of the story which will cover the Alabasta Saga as this first chapter will be long and satisfying for you guys as a starting chapter of the next Arc covering the Saga. In this chapter will also find out more info to Luffy's time in SWORD along with the other Pillar Generals bounties as well moving forward. For one more note, none of the female Pillar Generals will be paired with Luffy. Along with this chapter, this will be the last Totto Land scene for a while as it gives some more background to Luffy, so read the Full Explanation in the End Chapter Note to understand the ending of this chapter as I've put together a lot to explain it, which is why it took me this long to get the chapter out. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 12: More Bounties Posted, Entering the Grand Line, and Luffy's File**

* * *

**\- Marine HQ -**

In Marine Headquarters, the Vice Admirals were all gathered once again for a final time. This meeting would be for some other bounties that Brannew and Sengoku had to hash out as well for many good reasons. It was to also receive the news in Loguetown from Brannew and also for the other bounties that will be coming out alongside Luffy's considering they didn't at the time of Luffy's. So Brannew now stood at the front of the room as one Vice Admiral began to speak before him.

"So what is the status of Monkey D. Luffy in East Blue? Has he been caught in Loguetown yet?" asks the Vice Admiral with a cigar in his mouth.

Brannew was sweating a bit as he knew this would not be good telling them the news. So he took a deep breath and spoke.

"As per the information we just received from Loguetown. Monkey D. Luffy evaded capture with his crew heading towards the entrance of the Grand Line." says Brannew shocking them with wide eyes as he continued. "Were not sure if the ships posted at the entrance will stop him but the chances are slim." says Brannew.

"Damn it all. This isn't good." says one Vice Admiral.

"Of course this isn't. We have a threat out there with classified information that can damage how were seen by the public considering were the face of justice." says a second Vice Admiral.

"Just great." says a third Vice Admiral tiredly due to this situation.

Brannew decides to speak to get to their next segment and to make them go quiet to get this out of the way.

"Well, it gets only worse as we go." says Brannew making them all go quiet as he continued. "As you all know there are eight other generals beside Monkey D. Luffy, who is the Pillar General of **Wrath**, they all see him not only as a commander but a sibling as well." says Brannew as he continued. "So, we believe that in the coming days or weeks, maybe months he'll gather them once again under his flag. Keep in mind that they may be the same age as Straw Hat but they are extremely dangerous just because of a low bounty doesn't mean their not strong enough to put up a heavy fight. Now I have the official bounties for the other pillar generals that will be sent out and posted." says Brannew shocking them.

"Alright what are the bounties were posting for them?" asks one of the Vice Admirals.

Brannew clears his throat while pulling down a bulletin with the posted bounties. This shocks them by the price they're getting, so Brannew speaks out.

"The first of the eight other generals from the nine that originates from East Blue. Maris D. Giyu, the Pillar General of Water and Justice along with **Envy **otherwise known by his epithet "Dead Calm Giyu", and current holder of the Logia devil fruit: **Mizu Mizu no Mi** will have a bounty of 180 Million Berries." says Brannew.

This information also shocks the Vice Admirals at the fact that there is water based devil fruit and a Logia at that. He uses the pointer stick to head to the next of them.

"The second is one who originates from West Blue. Petra D. Gyomei, the Pillar General of Earth and Prayer along with **Melancholy **otherwise known by his epithet "Devastating Quake Gyomei", and current holder of the Logia devil fruit: **Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi** will have a bounty of 170 Million Berries." says Brannew.

He goes down to the next name and begins speaking once more.

"The third is one who originates from South Blue. Kagutsuchi D. Agni, the Pillar General of Fire, Anger, and **Greed** otherwise known by his epithet "Hell Blaze Agni", and the current holder of the Mythical Zoan devil fruit: **Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagutsuchi** will have a bounty of 160 Million Berries." says Brannew.

Brannew then points to the next of the other Pillar Generals and begins to speak.

"The fourth is one who originates from North Blue. Atlas D. Inosuke, the Pillar General of Air, and Beasts along with **Vanity** otherwise known by his epithet "Wind Calamity Atlas", and the current holder of the Logia devil fruit: **Kaze Kaze no Mi** will have a bounty of 150 Million Berries." says Brannew.

"Has anyone noticed that they all have devil fruits that are extremely dangerous?" says a Vice Admiral paling at these monsters as Brannew continued.

"The fifth is one who originates from the New World. Kurama D. Alizeh, the Pillar General of Foxes and Freedom along with **Sloth** otherwise known by her epithet "Fox-Faced Alizeh" and the current holder of the Special Mythical Zoan devil fruit: **Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyūbi no Yōko** will have a bounty of 140 million Berries." says Brannew.

He then points to the next on the list after clearing his throat.

"The sixth is one who also originates from the New World. Himejima D. Akeno, the Pillar General of Lightning and Thunder along with **Lust** otherwise known by her epithet "Flying Thunder Goddess Akeno" and the current holder of the Special Mythical Zoan devil fruit: **Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Raijin** will have a bounty of 129 Million Berries." says Brannew.

Brannew then pointed to the next one from the last and decided to speak.

"The seventh is one who originates from Paradise. Light D. Alina, the Pillar General of Elegance, Light, along with **Pride** otherwise known by her epithet "Heavenly Princess Light", and the current holder of the Mythical Zoan devil fruit: **Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Amaterasu** will have have a bounty of 112 Million Berries." says Brannew.

"So they either have Zoans, Logia's, or some sort of Mythical Zoans…" says a Vice Admiral now seeing why this was a major security problem for the Marines.

As it was proving these generals who had deserted from the Marines and World Government could become a greater threat in the coming months. Brannew then takes a sip of water from a glass near him and then puts it on the tray. Clearing his throat he speaks on the last one of the pillar generals.

"The last of the nine and eighth is one who originates also from Paradise. Mikoto D. Derieri, the Pillar General of Darkness and Strength along with **Violence** otherwise known by her epithet "Dark Princess Derieri", and the current holder of the Mythical Zoan devil fruit: **Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Yami no Fenikkusu** will have a bounty of 105 Million Berries." says Brannew.

He let this sink in for the marines present in the room for a moment as he continued further.

"Keep in mind that individually these people are dangerous, put them all together and it's an entirely different story. These people are now even more dangerous than they were before, due to the fact that when they chose to desert their positions, they destroyed most of the Holy Land of Mariejois at the age of 13 in the incident that occurred four years ago. Now with the return of their captain years later, it can only be assumed that they will return to being a crew that commands dominance over not only the ground but the air and sea." says Brannew as he continued. "As it stands now with all the bounties together it puts the organization itself at One Billion Four Hundred and Forty-one Million Berries." says Brannew giving the rundown of their combined bounties.

"How shall we proceed if we encounter them? Actually, what should we be telling the lower ranks?" asks a Vice Admiral shocked.

"That's what we'll be discussing next. Even though the bounties are low, it compares nothing to what they should be but due to the Fleet Admiral's orders giving them a high bounty before even reaching the end of Paradise like the captain of this crew would cause panic along with the fact that they can use Haki along with a few being able to use the conqueror's as well, it's unknown who has it or how many of them have it. Now let's begin the rest of this meeting." says Brannew shocking them a bit at this too.

The meeting brought their attention to these dangerous individuals and the captain who formerly lead them but now it was apparent that they would gather once again and soon.

* * *

**\- With Luffy and the Crew -**

It has been an hour now since the crew left Loguetown, and were currently sailing towards the entrance of the Grand Line. So now, Usopp was manning the rudder while Giyu and Zoro were up in the crow's nest looking out. Lily was sitting at the rear deck of the ship cleaning her weapon. Nami and Nojiko were near her looking at a map of the Grand Line while Sanji was in the kitchen putting away the supplies he brought. Luffy was sitting on the railing of the top deck while staring at a thundercloud starting to churn and manifest in the sky.

He didn't really mind it considering it could be like this when getting closer to the Grand Line entrance. They had a tailwind since leaving Loguetown and were likely to be away from the storm before it could even begin. Luffy was about to close his eyes to enjoy the wind in his face for a bit, when suddenly Nami screamed startling everyone and causing Luffy to jump a bit and be fully awake now.

"AHH!" says Nami yelling in a panic.

Luffy looked over to her rubbing his eyes a bit as he spoke.

"What are you screaming about? It can't be bad can it?" asks Luffy tiredly as everyone ran over to her find out what the screaming was all about.

"I was looking at the map we stole a while back from beating Buggy and it says here that the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain." says Nami causing everyone's eyes to widen except for Luffy's, Giyu, and Lily.

Zoro was the first to speak in the group while getting out of his shock.

"A mountain?" asks Zoro while looking at Nami confused. "Are we supposed to crash into it or climb it?" asks Zoro making Luffy and the rest look at him with an exasperated expression.

"Really Zoro? Does that sound like how you enter the Grand Line? Cause it sure ain't how we do it." says Giyu with a blank look causing Zoro to look embarrassed as Sanji decided to ask the question.

"So how exactly do we enter the Grand Line?" asks Sanji wanting an answer.

"We sail up the mountain." says Luffy as Giyu nodded and the others looked at the two like they were crazy, so Lily decided to explain a bit further.

"There's a current for us to enter by ship." says Lily with a smile surprising them.

"Hand me the map Nami." says Giyu walking over to her as she handed it to him. So they all gathered around as they looked at the map as he explained. "You see this mountain right here. That mountain is a part of the red line and is called Reverse Mountain. As Lily said there's a current, well four current from all the four seas that run up the mountain and into the Grand Line." says Giyu tracing his finger that represents the currents as those who didn't get it, started to get it at this information as they were just informed on how the entrance works.

"But shouldn't that be impossible? Currents cannot flow up a mountain." says Nojiko having a disbelieving look on her face.

"Well that could said for a country in the Grand Line known as Wano Country, which does the same thing like this mountain." says Luffy as he said one more thing. "It's also the country of samurai." says Luffy as Zoro perked up at that and got a grin in anticipation as he would be patient to get there.

"Like Luffy is saying in a normal world it's one thing but this is the Grand Line. If you go into that sea and try using logic in a place where it means nothing, you'll go mad and lose it. There is nothing sane about that sea. One minute it is raining, and then two seconds snowing." says Giyu making their eyes widen.

"Don't forget the lightning storms that could rage on for days." says Luffy making sure he didn't forget that.

"What about the sea kings?" asks Lily putting in her part.

"That too." says Luffy accepting that too.

While they said this, everyone was wondering where their sanity went and came to the conclusion that the Grand Line took that. So Nami was the first to speak after hearing this in shock.

"Your kidding right?" asks Nami sweating a bit.

"Not at all...well the lighting piece I've been to a place called **Raijin Island** in the New World, where I worked on how to use lightning actually but it can also rain hail there, the size of galleons but it in Paradise, I've never seen it, though I've heard the wreckage of ships fall from somewhere in the Grand Line." says Luffy causing her to nod as he went to ask her something else. "Oh, where you and Nojiko able to get the log pose?" asks Luffy as she nodded.

"Yes we did but you said you had one, so why do we need them?" asks Nami still curious about that.

"Well considering the captain should be prepared for anything, I should need one." says Luffy answering the first piece as he continued. "The second is for you as navigator of the ship and Nojiko helping you, if she needs to take over when not training to use her sword with Zoro. It's how you navigate the Grand Line due to regular compasses not working there. The both of you don't lose it or else we all die, well after losing the spare I keep just encase." says Luffy as he decided to ask one more question. "By the way, what did all you buy when we were in Loguetown?" asks Luffy.

"I bought some fresh fruit and vegetables to cook some better and healthier meals, I also brought a lot of meat as well. That along with kitchen utensils ranging from pots, pans, knives, and other things I'll need to better the meals I cook. The best part is I won a Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna, which I'll prepare later after I find something I want to add with the meal." says Sanji happily.

"I look forward to that, haven't had fish in a while so it should be a good meal." says Luffy as he then looked over to Usopp.

"I bought the two flintlocks like yours like you said but for regular ammunition along with a musket rifle but I also got these goggles to help with my aim while hitting my targets better. With that I also bought a few chemicals and liquids to help my pistol and slingshot attacks more deadlier. That way my shots will add to the fear of the great captain Usopp!" says Usopp yelling the last part as they chuckle at that.

So, Luffy then turned to Lily as she spoke.

"I brought a new spear, singled bladed that helps with my devil fruit powers and an arm strapped hookblade." says Lily as the spear was strapped to her back and she showed the hookblade off, as this peeked Luffy's interest as he needed something like that and would talk to her later.

So now Luffy turned to Giyu as he spoke.

"I bought myself a log pose as well and some bamboo sparring swords along with some other proper training weapons and weights." says Giyu as Luffy nodded and turned to Zoro.

"I can't say I bought anything except for the sword Nojiko needs but for me because these two swords, **Sandai Kitetsu** and **Yubashiri**, the owner gave me these two swords for free." says Zoro surprising them all.

"Why would someone give you two swords for free?" asks Sanji causing Zoro to pick up the sword with the red scabbard as he spoke to answer that question.

"It's because of this sword that he gave me the two for free." says Zoro as Luffy decides to speak.

"It's because it cursed." says Luffy looking at the blade with Giyu as they all were shocked by that. "It's one of the Grade Swords and one of the Kitetsu Blades." says Luffy as Zoro nodded. "There are three known Kitetsu Blades as their are possibly more. All three of them are cursed like some of the other **Meito** Swords out in the world. The Kitetsu sword smiths are very skilled, having forged some of the most powerful swords in the world. Each of their blades are cursed, and are said to eventually kill their wielder as the myth and story goes." says Luffy scaring them all except Giyu and Lily.

So Luffy then turned to Nami who spoke.

"I brought charting paper and back up ink and pens to chart that is high quality, along with clothes and shoes and the log pose you wanted me to get." says Nami as Luffy nodded and turned to Nojiko.

"I brought the same with Nami along with the katana Zoro brought me." says Nojiko as he nodded.

"Good, practice how to use it with Zoro and maybe you can develop your own style." says Luffy as he then proceed to give order. "Usopp I want you on the rudder. Sanji cook us something for lunch please, considering we'll be at the entrance soon so we better get our meal out of the way. Zoro and Giyu, I want you guys in the crows nest looking out considering after we eat and get back to work, we should see the entrance." says Luffy.

Everyone nodded and got to doing what they were told as Luffy looked at the sky.

_'He wouldn't...would he?...' _thought Luffy with narrowed eyes._ 'Though the current should be too strong for Usopp to steer, so Giyu's devil fruit powers will guide us in a bit.' _thought Luffy.

* * *

**\- Thirty Minutes Later -**

It's been thirty minutes since Luffy and the crew got their orders. They also ate a good meal from Sanji's cooking skills and enjoyed it. So after Luffy, and the others were done they went back to work. All was quiet and silent as they went in and got passed the storm area they were in, as it was clear now but a strong water current was moving rapidly with the ship while pulling it in. So, now Giyu had called out to Luffy due to seeing something.

"Luffy! We got marines!" says Giyu from the crow's nest yelling out as it got everyone's attention.

Luffy looked forward as did everyone else and saw two fleets of marines ships, he saw that each had 25 to make 50 in total and they were all sailing towards them. So now, Luffy sighed and decided to speak on this.

"So, it would seem they don't want me re-entering the Grand Line for the trouble I've caused along with my team." says Luffy making his assumption.

"What are your orders, Luffy?" asks Nami as she and Nojiko were near him.

"Sail right towards them." says Luffy coating his hand in ice but it took the color of purple as he continued. "Lily and Zoro, take over at the rudder for Usopp. Usopp, get on the cannons!" says Luffy as the three in question scramble to get to the spots asked of them. "Usopp, now start to aim the cannons, and start taking down ships as we come in. I'll take the bulk of the force myself." says Luffy causing Usopp to nod and go below deck to position them.

While he asked for Nami and Nojiko to get the ones on the top deck.

"What're you gonna do, Captain?" asks Sanji as Giyu came down from the crow's nest to stand nearby.

"Something I didn't try in the battle with the bastard who gave me this scar." says Luffy as he pointed to the left side of his jaw extending down to his neck and continued. "Though it would seem Marine Headquarters sent the other 25 ships from Branch 80 that should be stationed in West Blue while the others come from Branch 8, led by Commodore Nelson. If I'm correct the bastard isn't even a challenge." says Luffy as Nami and Nojiko who just finished giggled a bit.

Sanji nodded and looked forward a bit further and as did Giyu. As they were coming in Usopp destroyed about five ships in the direction of the cannons. Giyu continued to look forward as he noticed something.

"Luffy, I can see the entrance." says Giyu looking forward as Luffy did as well seeing it.

"Alright, let's get this done. Giyu take over command of the ship with your devil fruit." says Luffy commanding.

"Right." says Giyu with a nod putting his right hand out as it glowed a ocean blue. **"Mizu-Mizu: Guide"** says Giyu using the surrounding water to control the direction of the ship.

Once this was done Luffy decided to yell out a final time.

"Zoro and Lily! You can stop handling the rudder. Usopp cease firing, I got this." says Luffy as they all did and wanted to see what would come next as he spoke. **"Rage Zone:"** says Luffy as his body was coated in a red like energy which surprised them as he spoke. **"Hito-Hito:" **says Luffy beginning as he gathered rage above the fleet before him.

As he did this, Luffy took his left hand which the ice around it, and put a quake bubble around it that glowed red. He raised his hand up towards the sky with everyone looking as he uttered the words for the doom to begin.

**"Tremoring Frozen Rage Storm" **says Luffy as he clenched his fist for the attack to come forth.

As this happened, a beam of red energy which was anger, and rage came down from within the clouds from the sky and hit the surrounding area of the Marine ships. It then froze them all, and then sent red quake cracks all throughout the area of the water and along the ships that shattered, and sent shock waves. Destroying the ships left and right. This left the two fleets utterly destroyed by what just happened.

Everyone of the crew stared at this attack in shock with mouths opened a bit, except for Giyu and Lily who were used to something like this. Though Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened a bit as they were starting to get used to this and the fact that Luffy was a powerful individual, who had the brains to go along with it. Luffy powered down all of his abilities and spoke to Usopp as he saw he left the one he wanted, considering he used Haki to carefully look and leave that one out of the attack.

"Usopp, leave that one. I left it there on purpose as they'll be sending the message of what happened here back to their superiors." says Luffy.

"Aye Captain!" says Usopp as Luffy began to give out orders to the others.

"Giyu take us in, Usopp handle the rudder once more so it's guided gently and doesn't snap. The rest of you raise the sails, the current will take us all the way in." says Luffy giving his command causing everyone to nod.

Giyu used his hand to guide the ship with the current in a direct path for the entrance as Usopp handled the rudder as requested. While this was going on Lily, Zoro, and Sanji went to raise the sails as requested. Nami and Nojiko went to help the others get everything tied down as well. Luffy stood on the main deck with Giyu as he was working to guide them in. So while moving forward the current was becoming stronger.

As the ship was sailing towards the entrance, they were sailing through the wreckage that had ice on some parts of about everything from the attack that destroyed this fleet. Their were wounded in the water, some trying to help with dead marines everywhere also. So as they sailed through Luffy and Giyu saw Commodore Nelson. So Luffy decided to freeze the man's arms to the post he was on, as it looked to them he was struggling. Nelson looked over to Luffy, who did a lazy salute of the fingers with a smirk on his face as he turned and faced forward, with Nami coming to speak out to him due to how the storm was going around the entrance.

"Luffy! I don't see the entrance! All I see is the Red Line in our way!" says Nami yelling as the wind blew.

"See the tiny crack in the mountain there? That's our entrance!" says Luffy yelling out to her.

"Yea! I see it!" says Nami looking.

"I can't believe it, the current is really flowing up the mountain." says Zoro looking through binoculars as he passed them over to Nami.

"Hold her steady, Usopp lead the rudder with Giyu's guiding path as we head in!" says Luffy.

"Aye!" says Usopp doing just that.

As they got closer, everyone could see the entrance clear as day. They all saw the water running up the mountain and just at the entrance, there were arches going over the canals. It was here that Luffy and the others noticed that the ship was drifting off a bit.

"We're drifting off course! Hard to starboard!" says Nami yelling out.

"Going hard to starboard!" says Giyu and Usopp guiding them back on course.

As they began to direction the ship with Usopp following Giyu's current path through the rudder over to the right as hard as he could. With the extremely strong currents, it was getting difficult to steer but Usopp kept it together as best as he could. So as they were coming in, they heard a snap that made their eyes widen when they turned to see the rudder snap. Luffy snapped his head back to Giyu and spoke.

"Guide us the rest of the way! Usopp, get that fixed later when were in calmer waters!" says Luffy giving them orders.

"Aye Captain!" says the two of them.

So as that happened Giyu entered the canal smoothly without hitting the walls. So the minute the ship had gotten a straight path with the current, he let go to let it guide them up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they began climbing Reverse Mountain.

"We made it in!" says Usopp and Nami doing a dance.

"It's a straight shot from here to the summit and back down into the Grand Line." says Giyu as he sat on a nearby barrel.

As they climbed to higher altitude, the crew watched and took in the sights of it all. They had smiles on their faces as the chip climbed higher and higher to the summit.

"Were in the clouds." says Nojiko amazed by this.

"No, were above the clouds now." says Sanji as the ship climbed higher above the clouds.

"That's how the Red Line works." says Luffy.

"I can see the summit now!" says Zoro as they all saw it.

They all saw where the currents from all the four seas meet and run to funnel into the Grand Line. It was a breathtaking and beautiful sight to, the four currents crashing into each other, splashing of the ocean water into the air that immediately froze with some thinking it was Luffy, who shook his head as it turned to ice. So when the sun hit, it looked like shining clear gems in the sky, this went away as the Going Merry rode the wave in perfect sync thanks to Giyu and Usopp's work and entered the canal leading into Paradise, the first half of the Grand Line.

"There it is, this it, the greatest sea of them all. The Grand Line." says Luffy as he stood there looking as they came down with a smile on his face. _'Let the greatest adventure of an era begin.' _thought Luffy with that smile as Lily came up to hold his right hand with a smile.

As the ship was going down to get to the bottom, the more puzzled everyone became except for those who already saw it. So, Sanji decided to speak on this.

"Luffy is there supposed to be another mountain or some sort of ramp?" asks Sanji seeing something ahead in a confused voice of question.

Luffy looked over and decided to speak on this.

"No why?" asks Luffy as Sanji pointed ahead.

At the base of the mountain where the water lets into the Grand Line, was something very large, blocking the exit for them to sail forth.

"I haven't seen this before but then again I used my dragon form or either swam to get back and forth to places most of the time." says Luffy as he heard something was always stationed at the front of the entrance into the Grand Line but never got a chance to find out what it was.

So as he was remembering that a sudden noise filled the air as they were descending in speed. It sounded like an animal wailing or crying out, more distinctly a whale. As they got close to the bottom, Luffy yelled out.

"Usopp! Is it possible to use what's left of the rudder?!" asks Luffy yelling out.

"No! Barely able to hang on as it needs repair!" says Usopp yelling out.

Luffy sighed a bit as Giyu got up and started using the same technique to guide the water once more while Luffy prepared to give his order to Giyu for the signal. So as they got closer the noise became louder and louder.

"What the hell is that?!" asks Lily while placing a hand on her ear trying to get herself leveled to bear it.

As the ship was getting closer Luffy and Giyu saw it and were finally able to make out what it was, as Luffy's thought came true.

"It's a giant whale!" says Luffy yelling out to inform them as everyone panicked

"Luffy, we need to slow the ship down, were moving to fast!" says Nami noticing the speed.

Luffy took action and looked toward Giyu and one more.

"Giyu use your control of the water to slow us down as much as you can. Usopp get the paddles out and be prepared. Lily use your devil fruit to grow and use your spear to help slow us down." says Luffy as they all got moving for the signal.

As Giyu was using his devil fruit to slow them down as best as he could. Usopp got the paddles out, prepared with Lily waiting for the signal. So when they were a good distance away from the whale, Luffy yelled out.

"Now!" says Luffy causing Lily to grow and use her spear on the nearby walls, along with Giyu to help with the water as it gave him better control now so Lily shrunk after a few seconds seeing Giyu have more control now, so Luffy gave the next order. "Everyone grab the paddles and start rowing around it!" says Luffy as he and everyone else grabbed the paddles and started rowing to the left of the giant whale and away from danger, dropping the anchor as well.

So when they got done with Usopp and Sanji putting away the paddles. Luffy got a good look at the whale. It was an extremely large whale, comparable in size to most of the Calm Belt's Sea Kings; it's eye alone is several times larger than the Going Merry. It's skin is black, coupled with short fins and a fluked tail. Much of its head is crisscrossed with scars, which Luffy assumed was from many years of tackling Reverse Mountain.

"That's one large whale." says Sanji coming up with everyone to see it, as this caused everyone to nod their head while staring at the whale in amazement and a bit of fear except for Giyu and Lily.

"Yeah." says Luffy. _'I seriously don't remember this whale being here.' _thought Luffy with a look of question on his face as Giyu walked up to Luffy and decided to ask a question.

"If I remember correctly, this was not here the last time we visited on a mission." says Giyu remembering himself.

"Yea but that was a while too." says Luffy as he continued. "Though we should be fine considering we didn't need to fire at it." says Luffy as the whale was opening its mouth and wailed loudly while showing it extremely large mouth with pointed teeth capable of destroying their ship as they were bigger than the Going Merry.

As it's mouth opened the water from the ocean was being poured into its mouth and down it's throat but it also pulled the anchor which pulled the ship, shocking Luffy. The Going Merry began to get pulled in with the water that was being sucked in causing them all to panic.

"Were going to die!" says Nami with tears coming down her eyes while screaming.

"This can't end here! We just got in the Grand Line!" says Usopp yelling while panicking.

Luffy was about to act to get them out somehow but it suddenly closed its mouth and began to submerge underwater with Luffy telling due to Observation Haki.

"It's submerging." says Luffy knowing if they attack from the inside and escaped, it would take more time for Luffy and Giyu to get everyone and then pushed the ship back up to the surface.

Everyone looked in front of them and saw that they were about to crash into a part of the whale's stomach. So everyone closed their eyes and waited for something but nothing came. So, they opened their eyes to see what was going on and what they saw made their eyes widen and jaws drop in question.

"Is this even real or are we dead?" asks Sanji in pure disbelief thinking they might have died.

"I don't know but one thing is clear. We're not dead." says Giyu looking at this while Luffy and Lily nodded.

In front of their eyes was clear skies with birds in the air and off to the right of the Going Merry was a small island with a house on it. It was puzzling everyone entirely considering one minute their being swallowed by a whale and the next their back in what looks like the open sea. So they all turned to Luffy and Giyu with Lily as well to find out what was happening but they both shook their heads.

"Don't look at us because when we came here, the whale wasn't here." says Luffy making sure they knew that.

"Which begs the question, was it always here and we never noticed?" asks Giyu to Luffy.

"I don't know but as it stands now were not in a real ocean. The water is green and the sky is at best painted perfectly." says Luffy pointing up for them to notice that. _'Though I can sense multiple corridors where we are.'_ thought Luffy.

As this happened, a giant squid rose out of the green water at them and was getting ready to attack as Giyu and Lily were at the ready. Luffy expected the others to all to be scared and freeze up but instead looked ready to attack. It brought a smirk to his face when he saw their reactions. Zoro and Giyu had their hands on their swords, Lily had her spears ready, Sanji was getting ready to use his legs, Nojiko had her hand on her sword as well along with Nami pulling out a red metal staff, and Usopp having his rifle ready to fire off. Luffy had came to the conclusion that the rest of the crew who just started using Haki had used Observation Haki to sense the threat, which Luffy was proud that they could now sense the said threat. He didn't need to do anything, as he was sure they could handle it.

So as the squid came forward and just as all of them were about to attack, three harpoons came out of the house and struck the squid killing it. Luffy narrowed his eyes and stared towards the doorway feeling a familiar aura and saw a man slowly walking out from the shadows.

"A ship?" asks the man still in the shadows.

"Looks like someone's home." says Zoro crossing his arms while staring at the man with narrowed eyes.

"I say we fire!" says Usopp while pointing at the man.

"No hold on." says Sanji while keeping his guard up.

When Luffy, Giyu, and Lily saw who it was, they immediately recognized the guy. For Luffy, he met the man many times swimming back and forth for mission or free time to get place. Though after what happened when leaving the Marines and joining up with Shanks in his time of training, he heard about him more. So he and the two decided to let what came next happen. They all stared at the man as he walked out of the house never taking his eyes off the crew while he walked to his lawn chair.

The tension was growing and Luffy could see the brave attitudes from earlier start to fade a bit with sweating a bit too. Everyone was expecting the man to attack or do something but instead, he just stared at them while he walked to the lawn chair making them all nervous before he sat down on the chair. Making himself comfortable and began reading a newspaper.

"YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING?!" says Sanji yelling angry with shark like teeth. As the man looked from his paper over to them with Usopp speaking next.

"Hey! You wanna fight? Well fight. We got cannons back here, you bastard!" says Usopp in the cabin area with Luffy, Nami, and Nojiko looking at him and causing them to sweat drop.

_'Seems like he's back to his antics again.' _thought the three on how Usopp was acting.

The old man's eyes narrowed a bit in a glare as he stared at them once more causing the tension to go back up but even further once more. Making them and everyone sweat while Luffy, Giyu, and Lily just looked on as it was funny to them.

"You try it and someone's going to die." says the man making Zoro narrowed his eyes even further with Nojiko next to him while Nami and Usopp held hands scared in fear.

Sanji himself got a small smirk as he spoke.

"Yea? And who's that?" asks Sanji with a smirk while waiting for the answer.

"Me of course." says the man.

"EXCUSE ME?!" asks Sanji angry once more. "You…" says Sanji ready to fight.

"Easy there bud." says Zoro putting a hand on Sanji's shoulder to calm him down.

"Old bastard's mocking us." says Sanji angry while Zoro pushed him back a bit as he came forward.

Zoro came up to speak next as Sanji backed up.

"There's a couple things we need to know. Where are we? And who are you?" says Zoro with the man narrowing his eyes a bit in a glare to stare at them once more again with the tension in the air for a few seconds before speaking.

"You got some nerve stranger. It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking a question of someone you just met." says the man.

Zoro was taken aback by this with a bit of sweat rolling down his face and decided to go along with it

"Alright fair enough, I'll go first. My name is…" says Zoro starting but was cut off.

"If you must know, my name is Crocus and I'm the lighthouse keeper of the twin capes. I'm 71 in a half years old, Gemini…" says the now identified Crocus continuing.

"I'll kill him, I swear." says Zoro angry now going for his swords.

"Calm down." says Sanji putting a hand on his shoulder.

"CAN WE JUST FIGURE OUT WHERE WE ARE ALREADY?!" says Nojiko angry with these two not asking the obvious question.

So as that happened Luffy, Giyu, and Lily laughed a bit which got the rest of the crew confused. So, Luffy decided to speak now.

"Crocus, you wanna stop messing with them now?" asks Luffy with a chuckle calming down as he stepped forward.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting my gag? It's amusing to me." says Crocus.

"If you don't remember, well it was the brat who wore the Monkey Mask along with my team of the other eight who passed through here occasionally." says Luffy making Crocus now know who this was as he continued. "I'm also a friend of the Red-Hair Pirates, Captain Shanks and old man Rayleigh." says Luffy causing those who had not known Luffy long to wonder who this old man Rayleigh was. Crocus' eyes widen now fully recognizing the kid from the earrings and red tip at the ends of his hair and chuckled a bit.

"So, it's you? It's been a while since seeing you and your group of brats, though it also has been a while since I heard those two names before." says Crocus. "How's the Red-Haired brat doing and Rayleigh? It's been some time." says Crocus.

"They're fine, we can talk more about it, if you can help us get out of here." says Luffy.

"I thought you could already tell that you were eaten." says Crocus causing their eyes to widen. "The exit you're looking for is right over there." says Crocus pointing to the large metal doors with them wondering how a whale could have this.

"Okay, I know a fair good amount of how animals work, and I'm no caretaker either on whales but I'm sure they don't have metal gates on the inside of their stomachs either." says Nojiko with Giyu and Sanji nodding.

Before anyone could speak, the entire place shook wildly causing the water to start becoming rough. The crew was trying to keep their footing as this happened.

"What is going on?!" asks Nami yelling as she held onto a railing to keep her balance with the ship rocking a bit from the water.

"It's happening." says Crocus causing Luffy to look at him and wonder what he meant by that.

"Look!" says Giyu seeing something over the rail of the ship as everyone looked in his direction. "That's a ship of some kind!" says Giyu causing them all to see that Crocus' island was some kind of ship made of iron.

"Of course it is, because we are floating on a sea of acid inside the whale's stomach." says Usopp now seeing their problem which could turn very bad for them.

"That means a wooden ship like ours won't fare well, if we stay here too long." says Sanji.

"What is happening with the whale?!" asks Zoro yelling out to Crocus. Crocus was standing up from his chair as he spoke and looked up at the fake sky and spoke.

"He's angry. These aftershocks along with the vibration are a result with him hitting his head against the Red Line." says Crocus surprising them all except for Luffy and Giyu along with Lily as they could tell the scars weren't from Sea Kings.

"That explains why he has them and not to mention the wails." says Nami still holding on to her part of the railing.

"But why? That's what I want to know." says Usopp.

"It's because he suffering." says Luffy as when he used Haki, he could sense it.

"And what's the deal with that, old man?" asks Sanji.

"He is most likely trying to kill it from the inside." says Nami speculating.

"That's so cruel." says Usopp.

"You idiots! Crocus is a doctor. If anything, he's trying to help!" says Luffy yelling as they all got it.

"Okay, we figured that out as a part of this crazy mystery, but how do we find a way out of its belly before were digested?!" asks Zoro while he was looking at the rest of the crew.

"It's like Luffy said before he's a doctor, so we have no right to judge the old man nor do we have to save the whale when the old man's trying to help it already. What we need to do now is to focus on how to get out of here so we don't die." says Sanji as he Giyu, and Zoro began walking towards Luffy.

Just as they were about to reach Luffy and say something about all of this. Crocus jumped into the gastric acid which made them get surprised by this.

"What?!" says Zoro wondering if the guy was crazy.

"Is he mad?! The acid will eat his skin alive!" says Luffy as he stared into the place Crocus jumped.

"Luffy we have to find a way out before the ship is destroyed!" says Nami yelling over to him.

"We can't, the whale is underwater right now, the moment those doors open the ship will sink to the bottom of the Grand Line! Meaning it will take me and Giyu a very long to get it back up to the surface with the two of us being the only people who can breathe underwater and survive the pressure." says Luffy as he didn't want to do that and would rather find a way to keep the ship from sinking and having to swim and fetch it.

"So what do we do?!" asks Usopp yelling out.

"I'm working on that!" says Luffy causing them to relax and nod.

As this went on for a couple of minutes passed, and Crocus later resurfaced from the acid next to some doors and began climbing the ladder that was next to it. As he climbed and reached the top. So as he went for a smaller doors at the top, they flew open and stepped into the room were two people, a man, and a woman. They then took aim at Crocus and pulled the trigger. Just as the bullets were about to exit the barrels, ice covered the guns entirely causing them to drop the guns from the coldness and make them shatter.

Crocus and the two individuals were shocked by what just happened. When they all looked towards the ship at the middle of the whale's stomach to see a boy with average height wearing hanafuda earrings and a straw hat with a black steel colored, monkey mask strapped to his shoulder wearing a haori while holding a gun with ice chill coming off it as he aimed at them with deadly accuracy.

"Well this is a surprise, two people trespassing inside here which I'm still trying to figure out how while trying to kill the old man." says Luffy in a calm voice but it still sent chills down their spines due to deadly aura it had.

Luffy then put the gun back in his left hip holster to put it away. Once done, he made two arms on his left side and stretch them to grab the people and wrapped the two arms around them.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!" asks the young woman of the two yelling in panic.

Luffy ignored this and simply yanked his arms to come back for these two people to come flying over and land on the ship. Luffy then went on to put the two in ice restraints causing them to be bounded by the arms, legs, and torso. As that happened, Crocus walked through the doors that the two individuals came from and disappeared, leaving the two intruders with the crew.

"Now, who are you two?" asks Zoro as he walked towards the two.

While this occurred, Sanji was being held back by Giyu's water hold to stop him from flirting with the woman. Luffy looked at this woman with a glare as did she to him, he found it impressive someone could match an ice cold glare like his. That went away as the man and woman spoke to each other in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't hear. As this happened Crocus came back yelling.

"You bastards are still here?!" says Crocus yelling from the upper level as it got everyone's attention.

"The old man is back." says Usopp informing the others.

"I've grown tired of this and for the last time. So long as I'm here and still kicking, you won't hurt Laboon!" says Crocus yelling from the top level.

Soon the two people who were now held captive by the crew started laughing before they spoke while raising their heads.

"You can't scare us into abandoning the mission our superiors gave us." says the young woman.

Now Luffy wondered who sent them here and who they were working for.

"We were sent here to hunt this whale and bring it back dead, and that is what we're going to do, and we won't let you interfere in our work becaus-" says the man after her but was cut off with an ice spear above their heads that scared the living hell out of them.

"Shut it, we don't care for your reasons right now." says Luffy as the two were starting to annoy him. "Hey old man Crocus, can we leave so we can talk on the outside and not be digested while putting the ship at risk? We would like our ship in one piece." says Luffy wanting to get out of here.

"Fine, fine." says Crocus as he jumped back down into the green water and swam back to his island that was a boat and spoke once he reached it. "Follow me." says Crocus as he started moving his island towards the large doors as they opened.

The two ships were sailing through what looked to them like a canal inside the whale. So now, Giyu decided to ask the old man a question of his own upon seeing this.

"Why does the whale have a canal and pathways inside it?" asks Giyu using Observation Haki to see the many paths.

"Call it an easier way for me to do my work to help him. It's impossible to help a whale of this size so I had to come up with a way to get around my problem." says Crocus as Giyu nodded with everyone understanding now.

So as they reached the end of the canal, they came upon a door that looked to be the exit. So when they reached it and stopped their ships a few feet away from it, Crocus sailed a bit further on his own ship to pull a lever causing the door to open for them. So when this happened they were immediately hit with rays of sunlight causing them all to sigh in relief and smile.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

They sailed out of the whale and released the anchor to dock the ship next to the Twin Capes of the Grand Line where Crocus lived and did his job as keeper of the lighthouse. The entire crew got off the ship and went onto the small Island connected to the Red Line where the lighthouse was stationed.

"Sanji, why don't you get us something small to eat while we talk with Crocus." says Luffy causing Sanji to nod as he went back onto the ship to get in the kitchen.

"I'll cook up some meat for us along with making some cold drinks." says Sanji with a small smile about to get to work.

* * *

**\- 20 Minutes Later -**

After twenty minutes, Sanji appeared with plates of not only meat but salad, and other small dishes that looked good to eat. So now he spoke with a small bow.

"Food is served, now dig in." says Sanji as they all went for a plate and then to grab food.

"This looks delicious, thanks for the food Sanji." says Lily with a smile.

"Your welcome." says Sanji with a smile and nod.

"Extremely well done." says Giyu eating.

So while they ate, Luffy decided to speak about something that's been on his mind since they got here.

"Crocus, may I ask what's wrong with the whale? Whenever I passed through here, there never was one or I missed and I was wondering what's wrong with it but also why were the two tied on my ship hunting it?." says Luffy.

"Yea, I've been wondering that myself." says Giyu eating. Crocus sighed a bit putting his plate down in front of him as he spoke.

"The whale's been here for many years, sometimes he goes off but stays here overall. His name is Laboon, he's magnificent creature. As an island whale, one of the largest species in the world that can be found at the start of the New World and in the West Blue." says Crocus informing him and his crew. "Those two young individuals you captured however are hunting Laboon for whale meat for an unknown reason but from what I can assume is that it's the size of Laboon that could feed a small village for a couple of years." says Crocus informing them on that as Luffy nodded.

"So that's who they are, huh." says Lily now understanding as she felt something with Observation Haki and turned to Luffy to speak again. "Hey Luffy, where are they exactly?" asks Lily.

"It seems they found a way to escape from their restraints and took this chance to escape themselves away from here." says Luffy as he continued. "Don't worry I already have their scent and aura trail, so we'll go after them." says Luffy assuring her as he looked at Crocus for him to continue.

"There is a reason behind why he keeps hitting against the Red Line and howling at the Red Line." says Crocus as he ate some of the food from his plate as he continued.

He went on to tell them that he was devoted to a certain band of pirates that sailed to explore the Grand Line and how he followed them from West Blue and entered the Grand Line. He told them when they arrived at the Twin Capes, their ship was badly damaged and needed to be repaired so while staying they spent time with Laboon but after the repairs were done, they promised they would return for him.

"It has been like this for 50 years since then." says Crocus with a sad expression as everyone's eyes widen.

"Don't you think 50 years is a bit to long? I mean that's some time to wait." says Usopp.

"Idiot, this is the Grand Line. Those pirates who came here are most likely dead." says Zoro coming to his own conclusion.

"Not a calm way to say it but it's most likely true. In that time while sailing, those days of the Grand Line were uncharted and dangerous, a thousand times more than it is now as much has been explored now." says Giyu.

"But don't you think they could still be alive? they have to be considering that most during that time were young." says Usopp.

"You may be one to believe that, but the reality of it all is cold. Those pirates aren't dead, the truth is they abandoned their quest of this sea. I learned that years before, as they turned tail and left the Grand Line." says Crocus causing them except Luffy to widen their eyes.

"That's cruel. What kind of people would rather save themselves instead of keeping a promise to a friend?" asks Nojiko angry as the rest nodded.

"It's on a whole other level of low." says Sanji a bit angry at that.

"I doubt they abandoned the quest." says Luffy causing all of them to turn to him.

"What makes you say that?" asks Zoro wanting to hear why.

"During that time, yes it was hard to navigate the Grand Line but also it harder due to many ships disappearing in what is called the Florian Triangle." says Luffy.

"The Florian Triangle?" asks Nami curious at this with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a place covered in a fog so thick that it blocks out all sunlight but it's also a place where many pirate and commercial ships mysteriously went missing every year and, sometimes, a ship will be found sailing without any people on board." says Luffy as they all started to understand. "A few years back when I was still in SWORD with my team, we were ordered by the World Government to search the place and explore it as best as we could to understand its entirety, the reason we got out was because of an eternal log pose and my dragon form flying us out. Though when we entered it, there were wrecked ships everywhere with some being there that looked to be at least 60 years old." says Luffy shocking them.

"So you think…" says Nojiko shocked.

"Yes they did disappear, and it's possible that somewhere in that place, it was there that they did. Though I've heard of a certain pirate setting up shop there recently some years ago, and has been causing more disappearances than usual." says Luffy shocking them further, and making them a bit angry someone would do that.

"The Florian Triangle isn't just a place where ships disappear and create the mystery behind it," says Giyu beginning as he had finished eating and continued. "The true mystery of that place is an unknown ominous entity, It is so large that it completely dwarfs the world's largest pirate ship, in sheer size, possibly making it the biggest creature in the world. With that said, me, Luffy and the other Pillar Generals of the nine fought that damn thing and frankly speaking, it's not something we hope to do again for fun. That being said, it was also the main reason we left that area in the first place with the mission marked as a colossal failure." says Giyu shocking them all to their core even Crocus as he had heard stories about something like that.

"Wait, are you saying that this creature is that large? How big are we talking?" asks Zoro wanting to know about that.

"Somewhere around 54,000 meters in height." says Giyu as they were all now shocked by something that had a size of that magnitude and understood why they don't want to ever fight that thing again.

"Unbelievable…" says Nami shocked by this with wide eyes.

"It's not uncommon really, the ocean is an unexplored place. Which is why people say anything can happen on the open ocean." says Zoro with Giyu nodding.

"Honestly that place was a living hell hole." says Giyu thinking about it now with a calm face.

_'Yea it's very apparent that Luffy and Giyu along with the other generals that they speak so much about have lost their sanity to an extent and along with all their fear of death a while back, and now just accept it all…' _thought the crew as they saw this time and time again from the both of them as Lily just sighed knowing how the two could be.

While this happened with their thoughts, Luffy was looking over towards the water and spoke.

"Have you told him yet?" asks Luffy never taking his gaze away from the water and whale.

"I did. That in itself was hard to do in every detail." says Crocus sadly as he continued. "That was the day it all began for him doing this. He still believes there out there and doesn't want to give up on them, that's why he's killing himself like this." says Crocus.

Luffy was standing by the water now and froze a wall around Laboon as he then sent a stretched arm punch at the whale which seemed to anger him. So Laboon jumped from the water and went to attack Luffy. This proved to fail, as Luffy put a quake bubble around his hand and sent a **Kaishin** at Laboon that sent him back in the water hard along with the ice wall being destroyed.

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing?" asks Zoro as Laboon came back to attack.

As Laboon reached near Luffy, he decided to speak out to the whale

"It's a draw." says Luffy causing Laboon to stop now as he continued. "Pretty strong aren't I? I'm strong as I look along with more but I got the measure of you that you already knew that. "I could tell you've been waiting for someone to fight with you since your shipmates most likely use to do the same with you in spars before they left." says Luffy as he continued. "Your old crew may be dead, but from now on I'm your rival! We'll fight again some day to decide which of us is the strongest! So once were done sailing the Grand Line to its end entirely, I'll be back." says Luffy. "Then will finish our fight." says Luffy finishing up.

A tear formed in Laboon's eye, as he howled happily. Crocus looked on with a smile on his face as this was progress for the whale in 50 years. So Luffy used body flicker to get to the ship and came back with paint.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

So now, Luffy had painted the Straw Hats Jolly Roger on Laboon's head and it actually looked perfect given he did it in a few minutes.

"Looks good! It may be rushed but overall perfect. So don't go bashing your head against the Red Line or it might smear and come off." says Luffy telling Laboon as he then walked off back to his crew.

"Thank you, young man. That was a nice thing to do." says Crocus with a small smile.

"Well it's better to see things recover than wallow in pain." says Luffy as he remembered something. "Oh right! I never formally introduced myself with the whole Marine secrecy thing considering you already told us who you are. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, pleased to meet you." says Luffy holding out his hand for Crocus to shake.

"I'm Crocus, lighthouse keeper of the Twin Capes as you heard earlier." says Crocus as he shook his hand. "Now how is it you know Shanks and Rayleigh?" asks Crocus with a smile.

Luffy smiled and replied to answer.

"I was a member of Shanks crew, along with being his apprentice and former 1st Division Commander." says Luffy showing him the Jolly Roger as he spoke. "They both taught me Haki to an extent with me training myself in some of the extended areas but I'd train with Old Man Rayleigh again, any day considering Shanks drinks a lot." says Luffy as Crocus chuckled.

"It's been some time since I've seen Red-Hair, If I remember correctly it was when he came to East Blue some years ago." says Crocus surprising Luffy as it was true that Shanks did have to come this way to get to East Blue.

"Yea that was when I first met him. I didn't officially join them until after I left the World Government and Marines and then joined up with my father for sometime." says Luffy as he continued further. "Though all those times swimming through here on missions or just passing through, I never saw Laboon." says Luffy as Giyu nodded at that too.

"Laboon either goes to eat or he was either ramming the Red Line." says Crocus with Giyu and Luffy nodding.

"Well that clears things." says Luffy as he turned to Giyu. "Giyu I want you to grab Nami and bring her here to understand with Nojiko how the log pose works, it might help with you considering you understand water on a level even I don't." says Luffy.

"Yea, right." says Giyu going to get the two as Luffy turned back to Crocus.

"Thanks once again, Crocus." says Luffy as the man nodded and spoke.

"Oh one more thing when Red Hair came through here, he said that you might want these things." says Crocus as he threw two things to Luffy for him to catch.

The first was some globe of energy that glowed a clear energy and the second was a red gourd bottle that had the Kanji for "Fire" (火, _Kasai_) on it. Luffy knew the gourd was a gift but knew what this other item was and thanked the old man before he walked off to his crew while strapping the gourd bottle to his waist.

"Finish up, were going to be setting sail soon." says Luffy to the crew.

"Aye Captain!" says the crew as Giyu got Nojiko and Nami and brought them over to Crocus to inform them on how to use a log pose.

So as that happened, Luffy signaled Usopp to walk with him as he spoke.

"Usopp, has the rudder been repaired?" asks Luffy as everyone else nodded.

"Yes. it's fixed and ready to go." says Usopp as Luffy nodded and walked off towards the Cabin's Quarters.

* * *

**\- Captain's Quarters -**

Luffy had just gotten done writing in his log book as he put it away. So now he was wondering what kind of memory he would see from this now. So he sighed, and touched it as the energy hit him and the world around him went black once again like so many times before.

* * *

**\- Memory from 5000 years Ago -**

Luffy found himself overlooking a table of people from one of the wooden beams connected to the roof inside the building. He wondered why he was so high up and just crouched on it a bit as the people under him began to speak.

"So, they suspect the Marshall D. Family of being traitors?" asks the first man in the room, who could be suspected of being the leader of the Marshall D.'s by Luffy's point of view.

"Yes, they have due to our advancements in the meetings concerning our advancement into other islands along with adding another race to our ranks." says the second Marshall D. who is reporting to him.

"It's no secret to them that we want the power, so why are we sitting and waiting to strike the Monkey D.'s and other royal families to take the power from them entirely?" asks a third Marshall D. angry at why their waiting.

"Be silent. You should know it won't be that easy and even then we wouldn't be able to do it. Not in our generation anyway." says the Marshall D. Leader shocking the others.

"Why not? We have the supporters and numbers and with the growing empire and absorbing of tribes due to our agenda having to forcibly be pushed forth due to votes, we can usurp the Monkey D.'s! So why are we waiting?!" asks the fourth Marshall D. in the room.

"It's better to let your enemy have a calm and relaxed attitude as you prepare years later to stab them in the back and take your prize." says the Marshall D. Leader with a murderous but calm grin that makes the others understand with their own grin.

"I see…" says the third Marshall D. with a grin.

"So that's what we'll do, we wait and be loyal but when the time comes to strike them in the back, we'll take what should be ours and more. So for now this meeting is over." says the Marshall D. Leader as they put out the candles in the meeting place and leave.

So after everything is closed up and the room is dark except for moonlight shining in. A man in a hood who was invisible the entire time had listened in on the conversation. This man was the second Monkey D. brother who had given his concerns to his older brother leading their family and also the rest of the clan. So now the man sighed and spoke.

"Well, it looks like my fears were right. I should go and report this to my brother." says the Monkey D. as he turns invisible again and leaves.

Luffy is overall shocked by what was said by the men having their meetings to plan that were the careful planning to betray their own clan members and usurp that power of balance for their own greed but also the fact that one of his ancestors did take the necessary actions to get information like he said he would. It was clear that the Marshall D.'s were traitors well some due to the fact that their family split not wanting to deal with the ones that gave in to their own ambitions instead of following the rest of the clan. So now the whole world went black once more as Luffy heard a voice like before.

_'It was no secret that most of they wanted the power and would do anything to have it though some of the family split away from their actions to enforce a coup d'etat. It was Infecting others they came across with their own ideals and allowing their chaos to spread through the clan. Which is why the shroud of invisibility is a great tool in the art of being hidden.' _says the voice as Luffy listened.

**\- End Memory -**

* * *

Luffy found himself back in the Captain's Quarters. So after hearing everything he found out from that memory, he was in thought about something he heard from his father.

_'Power is always dangerous, it attracts the worst and corrupts the best. Power is only given to those who are prepared to lower themselves to pick it up. Now I see what dad meant by that.' _thought Luffy remembering his father's words while rubbing his eyes with his right hand to notice something. _'So it seems I've obtained the powers of the __**Suke Suke no Mi**__ but not every one of these small globes give power but information of the past. Though, this power would only help me in situations where I need to stay hidden. So I won't get to use it as much but I may be able to find a way to add it to my sword style.' _thought Luffy raising his right hand as he turned it invisible.

As he had this thought about this new power, Giyu came in to speak with Luffy about something. He saw the new power that he had and nodded with a smirk.

"What is it Giyu?" asks Luffy being calm but small smile on his face. Giyu became serious now and spoke

"It's about that mission we had when we were in SWORD, the personal one you assigned us?" asks Giyu as Luffy nodded and he continued. "Considering we never found the fruit, can we assume that someone has eaten it?" asks Giyu.

Luffy was thinking for a few seconds as he sighed and calmly stood up and spoke.

"Yes, we can assume that someone has eaten it but I've also obtained it myself from one of the globes I got back at Cocoyashi Village. Specifically the one with black energy that for some reason it has an attachment to my crescent moon mark seal on my left palm along with my second katana." says Luffy shocking Giyu.

"What you mean you have…" says Giyu now understanding.

"Yes. Not only did it separate my dragon abilities and phoenix abilities, though I can mix them but I have it." says Luffy raising his left hand to show that he had the powers of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals greatest objective of the team.

The **Yami Yami no Mi**...

Giyu was so shocked that he had sat down in a chair to breathe for a moment to get his mind together as he then sighed and then spoke again to Luffy.

"So we partially did complete the mission in finding it but the fruit is still out there." says Giyu making his comment on this.

"Yes. So whoever has it can become a great threat due to what I told you, and other generals about this fruit's powers and abilities that I read from some old archives in the clan that froze me to my core. It's completely dangerous in the right person's hands." says Luffy putting away some things in his office.

"So what do we exactly do when facing the person who has it?" asks Giyu looking for guidance.

"I don't know but if it comes down to it, we must fight. No question. Though tracking and hunting this person will throw us off in our journey. Which is why I, and the rest of the crew did not set sail for this but to achieve our dreams and find the One Piece. Like I said, if they become a threat then we fight." says Luffy as he turned to Giyu who nodded and spoke again. "Now come on, we need to plot a course for our escaped prisoners." says Luffy as he and Giyu went to leave the room.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

As Luffy and Giyu exited the Captain's Quarters, they both heard commotion over the side of the ship. So they decided to see what was going on and walked over to see that the two people trying to hunt Laboon were on their knees in front of the crew.

"What's going on? I thought these two left." says Luffy coming over with a calm voice as he got their attention.

"These two apparently are here to ask us for a ride to someplace called **Whisky Peak**." says Zoro reporting which caused Luffy to perk up at this when he heard the place.

"I see. It's the next island on our course as we make our way into the Grand Line. Though, I wonder why they came and asked us." says Luffy looking at the two before he spoke. "Throw them off the ship and let's leave. They can swim back. Nami get to navigating and Usopp man the rudder." says Luffy turning to walk away as they nodded and went off.

"Please wait!" says the man yelling and causing Luffy to look at him. "Our ship was destroyed and we have no other way to return back." says the man.

"And why is it any concern to me? You really should have thought about that before hunting Laboon." says Luffy as he jumped up to sit on the railing of the tip deck as he turned his head a bit to ask Nami a question. "Am I correct that were going there anyway?" asks Luffy with a sigh.

"Yes our heading is Whisky Peak." says Nami as he sighed and rubbed his forehead in a bit of irritation as the hunters perked up.

"What're you idiots getting excited for? I didn't say I was taking you two. Just who the hell are you anyway? and what is it you exactly do? Considering you don't look like whale hunters." says Luffy taking the time to look at what they wore as it became apparent to the rest that he was right.

"We can't tell you that." the woman said causing Luffy to narrow his eyes along with the rest of the crew.

"So you expect us to take you back to this place but won't give us a damn name?" asks Zoro finding these two even more suspicious now.

"It's the mystery of the company we work for to not give out our names. Though you can call me Mr. 9 and her Ms. Wednesday." says the man identifying themselves by what seemed like code names.

Luffy sighed a bit and decided to speak.

"Let's say I help you, what's in it for me and my crew?" asks Luffy while looking at them as he tried to figure out where he heard these code names before like Giyu and Zoro were doing.

"We have gold, money, and alcohol." says Mr. 9 causing Nami to become excited and giddy that made Nojiko sweat drop at, Zoro heard booze and got interested.

Luffy had to smile just a bit even though it was apparent that these two had something else in mind by the scent of emotions and aura they gave off.

"Fine, we'll take you but try anything and we throw you overboard." says Luffy causing them to get excited and nod their heads.

Luffy looked over to Zoro and Giyu and gave them a silent signal to watch them as he knew they found the two very suspicious. So they gave him a small nod of the head back to their captain.

"Alright, everything is put away so let's set sail!" says Luffy causing everyone to move into high gear to set off for their next destination but before they left, Luffy went over to the railing and spoke. "You take care of yourself Crocus and Laboon. It will be sometime before we see each other again. If I see old man Rayleigh or hear from Shanks, I'll tell them I saw you." says Luffy as Crocus nodded his head.

"An you say hello to them for me when it comes." says Crocus.

"Will do." says Luffy as he walked back to the other side of the ship to give out orders. "Zoro, Lily, tie those two up to the mast for me." says Luffy pointing to their guests.

The two of them were shocked when Zoro and Lily began tying them to the mast but Luffy paid no mind to their shocked faces and ignored it.

"The course is set Luffy." says Nami informing her captain as she stood near him.

Luffy nodded and spoke to give orders to the rest of the crew.

"Alright people! Giyu, raise the anchor. Usopp's already at the rudder so...Zoro, Lily, and Nojiko release the sails. Let's get out of here!" says Luffy yelling out his orders.

"Aye Captain!" says everyone getting a move on.

"Giyu once done keep an eye on those two. You, me and Zoro along with Usopp will be doing rotations to watch them." says Giyu nodding.

'_Alright, let's get this business done with Whisky Peak and move on.' _thought Luffy as he walked to sit on the figurehead of the Going Merry as the ship sailed for the next destination.

* * *

**\- Totto Land, New World -**

In Totto Land now, the children of Big Mom all reconvened after a few hours to let Tamago get information on Luffy. So while waiting for the rest older children of Big Mom to arrive back in the room, the middle children of Big Mom told the younger ones about how Luffy was connected to the family. As they now understood why the older siblings were all so shocked about it and reacted the way they did. So now, Tamago had the Projector Transponder Snail start the projection as he had papers to read from with the information that he was able to get on the projector.

"So Tamago, what were you able to find?" asks Big Mom wanting to know what her subordinate was able to find out about Luffy with her family hoping to get a read on his abilities and what he should be able to do so far.

Tamago was about to speak but saw Smoothie's glare that made the man freeze up and sweat a bit as she spoke now.

"Well? Tell me!" says Smoothie glaring at Tamago.

"Patience Smoothie. He was just about to start the clips and speak." says Katakuri trying to calm his sister, considering she had been like this since finding out he was alive, though Katakuri was like this too as he did fight his nephew and wondered how he didn't recognize him.

"Well, I had to push our contacts and spies just a bit harder to get the information." says Tamago pressing a button to show the first slide which was a picture

The first slide was of a picture, it showed a 12 year old Luffy of when he was still apart of the Marines as the Leader of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals. He was standing in front of the rest of his fellow companions, with his mask placed on the side of his head instead of his face as most of his hair was still black with white coming in. He was wearing a white, sleeveless coat adorned by a batch of X-shaped buttons from all around the high collar, black lining on the coat, a dark red color on the inside, and a coat's tail. He also had black pants with matching colored boots. Luffy during this time also wielded a large, yet sleek sword before getting the two that he wields presently. **(An: Think of Ten Commandment Meliodas.)**

So with this seen by the family, someone decided to ask a question.

"When was this picture taken?" asks Montd'Or curious while seeing the picture.

Tamago looks at his papers and begins to speak.

"This picture was taken when Luffy was 12 years old. Apparently, the reports say that his reputation lead him to be feared by the enemies of the Marines with even the Admirals acknowledging his power as The Pillar General of Wrath." says Tamago informing them of that.

"Wrath?" asks Katakuri wondering why his nephew had that title still.

"Yes, despite this title, he maintains a calm personality but if angered for a good reason or his friends are harmed in anyway, he's shown to be capable of extreme anger. as during his time with the marines, he was very brutal towards his enemies in battle." says Tamago to Katakuri.

"I see." says Katakuri satisfied with the answer while letting the man continue.

"So now, let's move on to the next slide." says Tamago pressing the button to show a slide of information.

_SWORD Classified Personnel Registry and Cipher Pol Surveillance Division:_

_Name: Monkey D. Luffy_

_Birthday: May 5th_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 178 cm_

_Blood Type: F_

_IQ: 198_

_Birthplace: New World: Unknown_

_\- Raised In Goa Kingdom, East Blue_

"So he was raised in East Blue eh? Pretty strong for a pirate raised in the weakest sea." says Cracker seeing that the East Blue hasn't made Luffy soft in the slightest as Big Mom got a grin.

"Of course he is. He's New World born and a Charlotte, even more he's Smoothie's son. And Smoothie is one of the strongest of my girls." says Big Mom about her daughter as Smoothie blush with a smile at the praise due to her mother rarely giving it.

"Well it seems he gets his smarts from his mother." says Cinnamon with a smile towards Smoothie who smiled back.

"The next segment is about his family, for which I got more information on his father that Cipher Pol seems to not want public." says Tamago hitting the next slide

_Family:_

_\- Name Unknown: Mother_

_\- Name Unknown: Grandmother_

_\- Monkey D. Dragon: Father (Leader of the Revolutionary Army)_

_\- Tsuru: Grandmother (Vice Admiral, The Great Staff Officer)_

_\- Monkey D. Garp: Grandfather (Vice Admiral, The Hero of the Marines)_

_\- Monkey D. Kong: Great Grandfather (Former Fleet Admiral, promoted to current World Government Commander-In-Chief)_

So when they read all of this, they did expect some things to be left as unknown but that fact that the surveillance file on Luffy was able to find out who his father was to his entirety as the man was an enigma in himself when he appeared in Totto Land, so this came as both surprising and impressive. That and it was pretty shocking to them that Luffy's great grandfather was the former Fleet Admiral as Big Mom remembered the guy from her younger days.

"Well this just gets better and better." says Katakuri being a bit sarcastic as he found this information to be a surprise to him about the background of his nephew's father's side of the family.

"And being related to Kong, there's a surprise." says Big Mom remembering the man did lead the marines at the time before Sengoku took the spot.

So now, Big Mom signaled him to continue.

"He also has two adoptive brothers that are older than him, and that were raised alongside him in East Blue. The first being Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates "Fire Fist" Ace, and Sabo who acts as his vice." says Tamago shocking them.

"Are you serious?" asks Smoothie making sure she heard that right.

"Yes and there's more concerning his marine record, which I'll bring up now." says Tamago bringing up the next slide for them to see and become shocked.

_Marine Record:_

_\- Registered, enlisted, and tested when he came into the Marines at the age of 8 per Monkey D. Garp's orders with Luffy's goal to become King of the Pirates. Result was him entering into Cipher Pol._

_\- Worked his way from CP9 up to CP0, at the age of 9 while becoming a member of SWORD that watches Yonko activity. Result was Luffy being the youngest. and only member to enter at the age of nine. Outcome: The __**Five Elders**__ officially giving him permission to form his own team._

_\- Formed a deadly group of nine after finding the eight others across the world with the group later being known as the __**Nine Demonic Pillar Generals**__ within three months due to the overwhelming strength they possessed with Luffy being the strongest of them._

_\- Made SWORD Captain at the age of nine, a month after his squad was assembled._

_\- Made Commander and Director of both SWORD, and Cipher Pol at age 10. Lead both divisions very well until his departure for his crimes at the age of 13._

So when reading this, it became apparent that Luffy was far ahead in terms of battle experience to achieve this. Katakuri did say that Luffy was able to match him in terms of seeing into the future with Haki and escaping the battle alive. Though, it was shocking to them at the speed of his growth. The question that did run through their minds was of what made him come this far, and how hard was Luffy fighting to gain the spot.

"Wait he was made a captain at the age of 9, and led both divisions at the age of 10 until he was 13? How is that possible?" asks Compote shocked that her nephew could pull off something like this.

"Yes, the reports say that Luffy's thought process was well above what was expected of his age, which Cipher Pol assumed was due to the harsh experiences he faced as a child." says Tamago informing them of this.

_Notable Feats and Crimes:_

_Feats:_

_\- Survived a Buster Call at age 3._

_\- Killed his first person at the age 4._

_\- Completed over 1,386 missions assigned to him in the 6 years after being enlisted with many being with his team. 2 SSS-rank, 40 SS-rank, 117 SS-rank, 430 A-rank, 325 B-rank, 250 C-rank, 222 D-rank._

_\- Fought the Beast Pirates All-Star, Jack The Drought with a 1 billion Berri bounty and effectively beat him while still in SWORD by age 10. Outcome: Luffy won with Jack receiving heavy injuries._

_\- Fought Kaido at the age of 9 to protect an island, he was stationed to guard in what would be known as the "Ice Dragon Festival" due to the use of Luffy's Ice affinity in the battle and taking his dragon form also. __Outcome: Luffy being extremely injured near death's door, and survived the battle from speculation of Garp's training he received. Injuries: Received a light scar on the left side jaw extending down to the left-side of his neck._

_\- Fought the Big Mom Pirates Sweet Commander, Charlotte Katakuri at the age of 12 in a sea battle in the New World. __Outcome: Battle was never finished with a determined winner due to the fight's intensity while receiving scars from the injuries. Injuries: Scars along his front torso, a slash scar across the stomach from a trident spear attack, a curved stab scar a few inches away from his heart as the rest of his scars appear all across his abs._

_\- Killed off the seven major drug producing organizations of the Underworld. Effectively destroying their power, and making them either be imprisoned in Impel Down or go into hiding by age 13. Outcome: Gave rise to Drug Peclo becoming an Emperor of the Underworld._

_\- Became known as the God of the Pleasure District and God of Pleasure through unknown methods. _

_\- Was a possible candidate for being the Fourth Marine Admiral, and possible front running Fleet Admiral Candidate during his service._

So now it was even more shocking to them, from the Buster Call to his entire life leading up to being a pirate. Smoothie had tears in her eyes once more while covering her mouth at the fact that her baby had to endure the horrors of a Buster Call as most people knew what it entailed, the utter destruction and eradication of something the World Government wanted gone.

"He fought Kaido?" asks Big Mom more so to herself as she wondered how much in strength did Luffy take after her, though she did wonder how he fared.

"And to survive that creature…" says Cracker having respect for his nephew even more now, knowing that he decided to fight with a creature such as Kaido while fully knowing he could lose.

"It's like he's endured every hell possible." says Oven reading this being a bit shocked himself.

"Possible candidate for Fleet Admiral…" says Perospero shocked by that information being in his file wondering if the Marines held him in that regard.

"Now that in itself is an even greater surprise." says Perospero's younger sister, Charlotte Broyé, who was also shocked by the fact that the Marines had him as a candidate for such a position.

"Luffy…" says Smoothie as she felt even more guilty for not being there for him. Along with finding out that Luffy fought Kaido for which, it was reported afterwards that he could have died along with his battle against her older brother, Katakuri. So now, she turned to him and spoke. "Katakuri..." says Smoothie going a bit from sad to angry now reading all of it.

"I apologize." says Katakuri being very serious, and sincere while knowing that he could have killed his own nephew.

While he said this to Smoothie, her sister Brulee came over to comfort her. As she knew this must be hard on her to know this kind of information. It became clear that Luffy had to endure a lot at a young age, and still seemed to find his way to move past it. Though for Smoothie, she knew that it couldn't have been easy but she also found it necessary to know more about him as a whole just to understand her son.

"He survived a Buster Call as well? What kind of hell has he exactly had to endure?" asks Galette now concerned by this with a surprised expression on her face, as Luffy had to really have a strong will to continue from such an experience but it also made her sad that he probably was so scared at the time.

"So young and has experienced so much…" says Amande a bit sad at this herself.

"Yes very much so." says Big Mom signalling Tamago to continue.

"With this in mind, I'll move on to the next slide." says Tamago hitting the button to do that.

_Crimes:_

_\- Killed Celestial Dragon, Saint Jalmack. Motive: Was theorized to be for the attemptive murder of his brother Sabo._

_\- Killed a 1,000 Celestial Dragons from the branch family of the Monkey D. Clan that split after the Void Century, In the official first half of the "Incident" being marked as the "Celestial Monkey D. Downfall" for the massacre. Outcome: Entire branch family of the clan being entirely wiped out in one night. Putting the whole family down to four members, all of which are apart of the main family including Luffy, this wasn't figured out until a month later when the second half of the "Incident" occurred._

_\- Stole Top Secret and Classified Information the night before the day of his departure from the Marines, and World Government for his crimes. Outcome: Has classified information on Marine cover-ups, Cipher Pol Operations, Ohara, Flevance, and Yonko information along with notes on Haki._

_\- Has extensive knowledge on the Rocks Pirates and the "God Valley Incident" which lead to Garp becoming the "Hero of the Marines" as this information is speculated to have come from Garp himself._

_\- Destroyed the entire Island Nation of Kanabell In the New World at age 11, when his Devil Fruit took over with the overwhelming rage being able to destroy the entire Island. Motive: Unclear, highly suspected that he was overcome by deep sorrow and rage._

_\- Responsible for burning most of the Holy Land of Mariejois which was marked as the second half of the "Incident" known as "Hot Friday" with the help of the other generals while escaping. Outcome: Due to the utter destruction and chaos that occurred, the entire incident from the first and second pieces of the incident officially being marked as an unspeakable crime. Forcing the Marines to create Level Seven of Impel Down._

_\- Responsible for burning a large Marine Base in the New World that was responsible for ship repairs. Outcome: Hawk-Eye Mihawk intervening to push back this advance, forcing Luffy to retreat._

This came as a shock to all of them, even for Big Mom considering her past with her former crew. The killing of Celestial Dragons was not something that even pirates would go and do considering the punishment but Luffy killed a thousand of them, all sharing his same name. For Smoothie, this information had shocked her to her very core at the fact that Luffy would do something like this along with wondering what could have been the motive behind this in the first place.

"He burned down Mariejois?..." asks Oven a bit pale at this revelation that Luffy would be crazy enough to do that.

"Even before that, taking the steps to kill Celestial Dragons with that in itself making anyone an international criminal." says Custard equally shocked wondering why her nephew would do something like this.

"Though I'm wondering myself why he wasn't." says Katakuri with his eyes going back to normal from being a bit wide at this information.

"It's speculated that the top officials of the World Government want to handle this quietly and not cause a panic. As the file reads that he has enough information to damage the Marines reputation." says Tamago as he continued. "Though the motive was speculated to stop a mission assigned to him, and the other generals called **Operation Firestorm** as the details are all blacked out or redacted entirely." says Tamago as he continued further. "Another piece was that he threatened the five top officials of the World Government by saying that if the operation were to move forward even after they left the Marines, he would start leaking everything to the public along with information to unaligned nations." says Tamago shocking them at that.

"What did the operation possibly entail to cause that?..." says Daifuku to himself, wondering what could have been so bad to force such an outcome.

"Now as for his abilities." says Tamago showing the next slide.

_Abilities:_

_\- While being an extensive threat to the World Government. He has shown to be a skilled swordsman to match the strongest swordsman in the world with his own two __**Meito**__ class swords._

_\- Known to be skilled in hand to hand combat with melee weapons and ranged weapons._

_\- Deadly Skilled Marksman._

_\- Has the World's Strongest Devil Fruit known as the __**Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura**__. This fruit feeds off the anger the user gives off and makes them stronger the angrier they get along with the property to use other devil fruits when the fruit absorbs devil fruit energy from others._

_\- Is able to use Conqueror's Haki, Observation Haki, and Armament Haki an then some. Along with a final class of Haki known as __**Divine Haki**__._

This came as a surprise to family for his skills. It was rare for a Conquer to be seen in terms of Haki as the Big Mom and Katakuri were the only ones to use it, so Smoothie's son was in terms of power very blessed and skilled. For Amande the one thing that caught her eye was the swordsman piece.

"Is this true? about him being able to match the world's strongest swordsman?" asks Amande curious at that.

"Yes, from the reports of his fight in East Blue before entering the Grand Line, Mihawk appeared and fought his First Mate and then fought Luffy. The outcome of the battle was a draw along with Luffy cracking the tip of Hawk-Eye's sword." says Tamago shocking her and everyone else.

It was very clear to their family that Amande wanted to one day face Mihawk, though hearing her nephew was able to face against the man in a duel which ended in a draw along with cracking the sword. So it peaked her interest further in wanting to have a duel with him one day but what nobody noticed was the small smile she had. So Big Mom decided to speak now.

"Tamago what does it mean this devil fruit he has can absorb other properties? And what's Divine Haki? I've never heard of it." says Big Mom.

"Apparently his devil fruit can absorb other devil fruit energy to use the powers of another fruit, which can in turn give the user multiple devil fruit abilities without eating a second one which kills the person upon doing so." says Tamago shocking her and the rest of them. "Recent reports say he can use the abilities **Gura Gura no Mi**, which is in the possession of Whitebeard." says Tamago shocking them all even more.

"That's incredible…" says Galette hearing that their was such a devil fruit.

"As for Divine Haki, I have no information on it considering this in itself was a mystery as the only information on it is that it's extremely rare, more so than Conqueror's Haki." says Tamago.

"I see." says Big Mom satisfied but wanting to know.

"Another thing about his abilities is that due to being a D. their blood possess a trait to pass on traits of other races if they mix with the bloodline. As D.'s are known to have an ancestor from every race held with inside them." says Tamago shocking them and making Big Mom giddy at this as was part of her dream to have every race in Totto Land. "This was proven when Luffy was reported to be able to breathe underwater and also find a way around the weakness of devil fruits." says Tamago shocking them again but mainly Praline as she spoke.

"Wait so he has Fish-Men and Merfolk ancestors?" asks Praline hopeful at that.

"Yes." says Tamago as she got a smile from this information with him continuing. "This is the end of everything I was able to retrieve on the report but I was also able to grab from our spies some pictures from his younger years leading up to recently." says Tamago with Smoothie perking up at this.

"Gimme." says Smoothie wanting to see them. Tamago came over and gave her the pictures with some of the family wanting to see as well.

As Smoothie noticed from his pictures that seemed to start at age 3 that his hair over the years continued to turn white. So with every picture there was a smiling Luffy with his other generals to his two brothers or with Garp, or him being by himself. These pictures were most likely copies that Garp took to have himself as those looking found it cute.

"He truly has grown up." says Brulee seeing the pictures with a fond smile.

"So cute." says Citron seeing the pictures of her nephew over the years as he did manage to keep his happy attitude which she was thankful for.

"It seems his hair has turned more white over the years." says Amande with a small smile towards her sister.

"I just can't wait to see him." says Smoothie with a tearful smile.

"Yes, though I wonder what made him become a pirate?" asks Katakuri wondering that.

"That was due to Red Hair Shanks visiting the East Blue around when Luffy was seven years old while inspiring him to go to sea. This was also proven by the fact that he is the former First Division Commander of the Red-Hair Pirates but I was also able to find out that he was the former Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army as well." says Tamago.

"Mamamama! This grandson of mine seems to have an extensive background." says Big Mom with a smile and a thought of how he would be when reaching the New World.

Smoothie was a proud mother of her child and couldn't wait to meet him. Though for her she was worried when it came to her mother as she knew how she could get. It was becoming easier for Smoothie but complicated due to what could happen in the future.

* * *

**\- Night Time, Grand Line -**

Luffy was currently awake sitting outside on the Main Deck as everyone else was sound asleep. They all enjoyed a pretty good dinner from the fish Sanji won in Loguetown and were officially getting some rest from their long day. So as he was awake, he looked at the sky and noticed the change in wind pattern and speed. He also noticed Giyu came up to where he was while proving he himself was awake as well.

"You feel it too?" asks Luffy to Giyu.

"Yes." says Giyu as he turned to Luffy. "Do you think it's…" says Giyu.

"No doubt, but we'll see soon enough." says Luffy walking back to get some sleep himself as he wondered about the change in wind pattern on this night.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yes, Luffy has two more abilities but along with that the question of wondering what could be the purpose and reason behind why he Luffy ordered the other Pillar Generals to hunt the fruit, remains a mystery. Here we also got more information about the personality and tactics that Marshall D.'s take when wanting to achieve something. ****As for other things yes, here I made Luffy the Madara of One Piece but reasonable from which you will see later down the line. While I revolved Luffy's background around some characters from Naruto and then some, as Luffy's growth is revolved some bit around Kakashi's in terms of abilities and Itachi's. ****Along with the horrors Luffy faced being reminiscent of what Itachi faced but on a scale of surviving the Buster Call as it can be assumed why Luffy trained so hard. For the next segment, as to answer why Luffy joined the Marines in the first place, that will be touched upon later and you will all have some more information on it but along with other information here that proves how Luffy survived Kaido mainly due to Garp's knowledge from his battle in the God Valley Incident and telling him encase he ever came across these dangers. As for being Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army and First Division Commander for Shanks, that came after he left the WG and Marines. ****As for Luffy's mother, she is leaning more towards protecting him as any mother would do along some of the other family members getting attached, mainly the aunts, as they will get attached with some choosing duty over emotions. Honestly I'm gonna be dropping so much in the upcoming chapters and Arc, it's gonna be an adventure. Though when and If we do get to Whole Cake, it's gonna be emotional I will tell you that much. So I hope this was a satisfying opening chapter to the next Arc and a lot made sense in my end chapter note, so please review and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Glad you all like last chapter with all the surprises in it including introducing all of the other generals. So now here we'll get to Whisky Peak and get moving on to Alabasta. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 13: Whisky Peak**

* * *

It's been a few days since the crew has left the Twin Capes and have been traveling to their next destination. So the entire crew currently minus Zoro who was sleeping currently were manning the ship to get to its destination. So now they were sailing through an area of snow. So far, Luffy was sitting on the figurehead not bothered by it like Lily was in the crow's nest, Giyu used his devil fruit to heat himself considering he has control over water, Zoro was sleeping through it, Nami and Nojiko put on some winter clothes while Usopp and Sanji weren't all that bothered by it, as they knew it would pass soon. For the past couple of days, Luffy had ordered Giyu to heighten their Haki training and so far it had gotten results in Observation, Giyu decided to train them in Armament.

So now, Luffy was sitting quietly as he checked the ship was going in the right direction and it was. So currently he was resting a bit with his eyes closed as Zoro and Giyu came up to speak with him. Luffy opened his eyes and turned his head to speak.

"Something wrong?" asks Luffy curious.

"Yea, there is." says Zoro as he continued. "It something me and Giyu have been trying to figure out as much as you have." says Zoro as Luffy understood with a nod while turning himself towards them while sitting.

"About our two prisoners?" asks Luffy as they both nodded.

"It's about their names. I'm sure I heard names like that before while doing bounty hunter work, but I can't remember when or what place." says Zoro.

"The point is me and Zoro came to the conclusion that they may be mercenaries or some kind of bounty hunter organization because if I remember correctly we heard names like that before in the past while still in Anbu." says Giyu as Luffy nodded.

"Yes, your right. We have but the question is what organization? considering it's been some time." says Luffy as he came to his own conclusion on the matter. "Keep an eye on them and watch them at all times, we don't need anymore problems while sailing." says Luffy as they both nod and go back to do whatever they were doing.

* * *

**\- One Hour Later -**

So for the next hour, it was peaceful as Luffy was working to focus his rage to let him have more access for the devil fruit. This peace was interrupted when, Lily spotted something up ahead and shouted out to alert the crew.

"Island ahead!" says Lily from the crow's nest while getting everyone's attention.

Lily got down as everyone looked ahead towards the island they saw through the mist in front of them.

"So, that's Whisky Peak? It's...intriguing?" says Sanji in a questionable tone.

"Not all island's have an interesting exterior but can are worth exploring, if they do look plain, though if I remember correctly, Whisky Peak is more so apart of this island we see now called Cactus Island." says Giyu to Sanji.

"Honestly, it's landscape isn't like many islands back in East Blue but the same could probably be said for the rest of the four seas." says Nojiko.

"Well, let's see what kind of adventure this island holds for us. Maybe we can restock and then leave in the morning." says Luffy as he got he was sitting on the figurehead.

Whisky Peak is the only town on Cactus Island, and the home of all of its inhabitants. There is a river flowing through the island allowing ships to dock inland.

"Luffy, there's a river heading inside that we can go right up into the shoreline and lay the anchor." says Nami as Luffy nodded.

"Okay, who's weighing the possibilities of a fight?" asks Usopp.

The minute he said this, Luffy, Zoro, Giyu, and Sanji raised their hands but noticed Usopp did as well. So they all looked at each other for bursting out laughing. For the next minute it was like this as Luffy calmed down.

"Oh man...well if there is, it'll at least be fun." says Luffy.

"Yeah, that's for sure." says Zoro calming down.

So as Luffy and the others calmed down he got up and went to give out orders.

"Alright Zoro and Nojiko, I want you to bring me those two we have. We don't know these people, meaning we don't know if their hostile yet. So we'll use them to our advantage." says Luffy as they both nodded and went off to get them.

As they sailed in, the fog only seemed to get thicker and obscure where they were going. So Luffy used his Haki to extend his range to see further in. Zoro and Nojiko had came back with the two, and placed them on their knees near Luffy and the rest of the crew. Luffy didn't even bother looking their way as his attention was towards what was currently in front of them. He could see the people and sense them out with Haki as they came in.

As a precaution, Luffy put a hand on his sword and prepared for battle. As they were still going through the fog, Giyu decided to speak as he saw something.

"Luffy, to our left." says Giyu as everyone looked to see the silhouettes of people who were moving.

"Should we attack?" asks Usopp preparing one of his pistols.

"No, for now just be on guard. Let things unfold a bit before striking so that we can get a better read of things." says Luffy as everyone prepared their weapons.

Luffy didn't say anything more as he simply looked ahead with narrowed eyes and body posture that was ready to strike out at a moment's notice. As they sailed further, silhouettes started to appear in droves. This time they were on both sides, Luffy thought he would have to use his shadows to help him but then he heard cheering. As they exited the fog, everyone saw on both sides of the waterway there were people lined up cheering and waving as they sailed passed them and down the river.

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" says a male citizen of the island

"Pirates! New warriors of the high seas!" says another excited male citizen of the island.

"Thank you for coming!" says another male citizen, greeting them.

"They have some pretty handsome crew members." says a female citizen eyeing all the male crew with hunger.

"Those aren't monsters then? Their people." says another male citizen.

"I call dibs on the one with black hair!" says a woman of a trio referring to Giyu

"The one with blonde is mine!" says the second of the trio referring to Sanji.

"No he's mine!" says the third woman of the trio.

Everyone including Luffy were beyond confused, though he was on guard. Giyu decided to speak his mind about all of this and what he heard.

"Alright Luffy, I already don't like this Island can we please leave?" asks Giyu with a blank face as he didn't want to be swarmed by the woman of this island.

"Come on Giyu, we just got here! Look at all the cute ladies!" says Sanji with heart eyes looking at them.

"I prefer not to be swarmed, and this is what we're in for just by entering and docking at this island." says Giyu as everyone chuckled a bit.

"Come on, Giyu. Sanji's right we just got here so just give it a try." says Luffy as he nodded._ 'Though what bothers me is, what kind of island welcomes pirates? This just adds to the suspicion of this place even more…' _thought Luffy.

"The Grand Line is strange." says Zoro.

"Strange my ass, everything about this place seems off." says Usopp standing next to Zoro.

Luffy, Zoro, Giyu, Nami, Lily, and Nojiko were very suspicious of the place and its inhabitants behavior. While everyone did smile the message was clear to the whole crew to be on guard while staying here. So now, Sanji was ogling the girls as he does when seeing pretty woman, Giyu ignored them as they all found it even more cute, Usopp was putting on his warrior face to the people of the place. Luffy got off the figurehead, he went over to Nami and said something while passing.

"Make sure you tell everyone that they all need to hold their alcohol and drink light if they can. I can smell something funny here just by the scent, so we're gonna need them awake for what's to come tonight." says Luffy walking passed her as she nodded.

* * *

**\- A Couple of Second Later -**

Luffy and the crew docked the ship by the nearby shore. So now the crew walked over to the main deck getting ready to disembark and greet the person in charge with Luffy in front. Zoro and Nojiko still had their guests who wanted a ride still tied. Every member of the crew exited the ship and down to the shore. Luffy and the crew were walking towards a tall man with some curled hair, who carried an instrument with him to go along with the suit he wore as he spoke.

"Welcome…" starts the man as he coughs a bit and then clears his throat. "Ma~! Ma~! Ma~!" says the man which makes the crew sweat drop a bit from that clearing of the throat. "My name is Igarappoi and it is my honor as mayor to welcome you to Whisky Peak." says the man who is now identified as Igarappoi in a welcoming tone to the crew that Luffy didn't trust at all.

"Oh, my name is Luffy. Nice to meet you and for welcoming us, also nice hair." says Luffy giving a small smile.

"You'll find that this is a place that thrives on making liquor and music, hospitality is a matter of pride in our town. The smiles run long and the liquor flows as bountiful as sea water. Would you permit us to throw a party in your honor arrival so that we may hear your tales of adventure?" asks Igarappoi

"Sure why not, that's good to hear but," says Luffy as he got serious and continued as Zoro and Nojiko came up to throw their two tied up guests before Igarappoi's feet. "These two begged us for a ride back here and said they're from here. They also promised us money, alcohol, and provisions for when we leave on the rest of our journey. We hoped that the agreement is honored and they stay away from the whale at the Twin Capes." says Luffy being serious.

The man took this as tone of daring as he knew if he said otherwise, it would be bad for the people of this island. So he just responded casually and serious.

"Oh yes, these two are from here and don't worry, you have my word these two won't go near the whale along with the other compensation and provisions you wanted." says Igarappoi as he continued. "Now can we get the celebration started?" asks Igarappoi.

"You may." says Luffy putting on his smile again, well one that was fake.

He then walked up and shook Igarappoi's hand before the man lead them into the town. As they walked through the town Luffy signaled Nami to test something for good measure. So now she took the time to do this by speaking.

"By the way, how long until the log pose records this island's magnetic field?" asks Nami while holding up her wrist showing the log pose.

Igarappoi saw this while and spoke.

"Your what? Oh, that. Such boring details will have to keep for now. Surely you'd like to rest after your journey." says Igarappoi which got the attention of Luffy and the ones on edge about this island, so now the man spoke again. "Now! Let's prepare to party! Sing and be merry! Entertain our guests!" says Igarappoi shouting out as the townspeople cheered.

* * *

**\- Later That Night -**

Earlier Igarappoi led the crew in a small bar where everyone sat down in places and began to eat and drink. Luffy sat next to Lily with an arm wrapped around her waist while he drank some with her, though no one saw that he and her were drinking something from the gourd bottle he got from earlier in their mugs. The people of this island didn't see him switch out the stuff, so they just continued to party. Giyu was using his devil fruit to funnel out something that he was tasting and found strange. On the other hand, It was a great party inside the large bar with the band playing music, the food was coming, and people were just enjoying themselves but Luffy could tell along with Giyu and Lily that a few of the aura's that were given off told otherwise.

So while he sat and enjoyed his time with her, Giyu was barely talking to a group of women near him as found them not interesting and would rather drink. Sanji for his part was flirting with twenty girls at once. Usopp was drinking a bit and telling some of the stories of him with the crew so far. Nami was in a drinking contest against some of the people of the island and was in other words beating all of them. While that happened, Zoro and Nojiko were quietly sitting at a table while drinking and talking with each other about things and how she could get better with her sword.

So as the night went on, Luffy's crew along with most of the people who lived on the island began to get drunk. It wasn't until an hour from midnight that he noticed most of the crew started passing out one after another. At first, Luffy with Lily looked to Giyu who nodded as he made a signal to look to Zoro and Nojiko, who were passed out. As he saw this he realized his worries were true, the drinks were spiked because there was no way those two could be passed out due to barely even drinking a lot to get to that point. Luffy signaled Giyu to go along with it as he did so with Lily, deciding to act like they were wiped out from the drinks as well to know the true motives behind all this.

After being like this up to midnight, Luffy got up with Lily as he then went over to Giyu who got up as well. Luffy ordered the other two to gather the others and try to do something while he went to go investigate. So now Luffy went to use his new powers now.

"Alright let's do this." says Luffy as he continued.** "Hito-Hito: Asura's Invisiskating"** says Luffy turning his entire body invisible.

After Luffy was invisible, he went out the backdoor and closed it silently. He then went over to the stairs leading to the rooftops as he went to jump across a roof and slide down onto an area just below the balcony area in front of the bar silently to stand with folded arms and watch.

_'Let's see what kind of information you can give me.'_ thought Luffy as he stood here with two people sitting at the edge of the roof in front of him and also, he saw Igarappoi looking at the night sky, well more so the moon as he spoke.

"My how the cactus rocks gleam under the pale moonlight. Beautiful as ever." says Igarappoi as he turned.

"If I must say your poetic skills are beyond compare, Igarappoi. I mean Mr. 8." says Mr. 9.

"Oh it's you." says Igarappoi not bothering to turn to face them as they jumped down.

"So where are they?" asks Ms. Wednesday.

"Their falling...straight to hell." says Igarappoi turning his head a bit to face their gaze.

As he said this it was quiet for a few moments as a door opened up from the building with a nun who was drinking with Nami coming out.

"Damn, my head is killing me. I had to doctor some of their drinks a little for them to pass out, otherwise we'd be still drinking." says the nun as she takes off the nun clothing.

"Ah, Miss Monday." says Igarappoi as she begins to speak now.

"So tell me, was it necessary to do all of this? I know no one wants to hear me complain but it's my duty to point out we could have ambushed them at the harbor instead of wasting so much food." says the now identified Miss Monday in her actual clothing. "Besides it's not like we had any high hopes of you two killing that whale for its meat." say Miss Monday.

"Well you go and try and kill that damn whale. We tried our best you know and failed due to the captain of the crew inside the bar." says Mr. 9 a bit angry.

"The both of you calm yourselves! Before you question the validity of my plan you should see this." says Igarappoi raising two wanted posters, one with Luffy's bounty and one with Giyu's of him using his sword while surrounded by enemies. This shocked the three as they saw the number on both of the bounties.

_'So that's what their after. Our bounties, huh?' _thought Luffy as he was still invisible and continued to listen

"What?! 295 million Berries?!" asks Ms. Wednesday shocked.

"Not to mention the other one, 180 million Berries! Is this forreal?" asks Mr. 9.

"Don't be foolish, appearances can be deceiving but those two's appearance hold power that goes for..." says Igarappoi as he goes coughing again to clear his voice. "Ma~ Ma! Ma~! That goes for all of you." says Igarappoi finishing his statement.

"I'm sorry." says Miss Monday.

"It's no matter as our prey has been trapped, and that's news the boss will enjoy. For now confiscated everything of value from their ship." says Igarappoi.

"So what do we do now?" asks Miss Monday.

"Kill them?" asks Mr. 9

"No." says Igarappoi surprising Luffy as he sat on the edge himself now while surprising the other three. "If they die, the bounty drops 30%. The government prefers to hold public executions." says Igarappoi in a grim tone as he continued. "Especially for these two considering they were the ones responsible for burning Mariejois to the ground years ago with their fellow companions." says Igarappoi shocking them more but know to their core. "If you haven't read the newspaper, the Straw Hat boy, and the other were apart of those pillar generals who worked solely for the government and marines. The Straw Hat boy was their captain, though I wonder why his bounty isn't higher than this, though this is why I took extra care to knock him out and the other so this would be easier." says Igarappoi.

"I see." says Ms. Wednesday surprised as it was quiet for a few moments.

"Now go, I want them alive!" says Igarappoi ordering them and making them nod their heads.

So as they were about to move forward with their plans, a voice stopped them in their stances and caused them to widen their eyes.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." says the voice as Luffy still invisible with the four down below as well turned to see it was Zoro at the roof of the bar. "Do you mind letting my friend's sleep? They've had a long day and the journey was exhausting so I've been told." says Zoro as he had one of his swords out in hand while sitting with it gleaming in the moonlight as he glared at them.

"Yes, my green-haired friend is right, it was very much so exhausting." says Giyu jumping down near the aura of Luffy and calmly glared at Mr. 9.

"Though,we might be a bit more exhausted after we get done handling you bastards." says Lily.

"You know if your gonna spike the drinks to knock out the target, you might want to do better in mixing them because even we could taste it." says Nojiko with her sword out as well.

_'Well done.' _thought Luffy as he thought Zoro and Nojiko would be wiped out from the spiked drinks.

As he was about to speak and decloak, two people came out of the door Miss Monday came out from earlier and spoke.

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! Six of them escape from the room while we weren't looking!" says the man with the other causing their eyes to widen.

"Six?!" says the four asking the two.

"But there's only four of them out here! Where's the other two?" asks Miss Monday.

As this was said, Zoro was up now and took this time to speak out.

"Don't you think it's time to show yourself, Luffy?" asks Zoro while puzzling them as more came to support Mr. 8 and his group.

Once this was said, Luffy decloaked from where he was sitting next to where Giyu stood to show he had a calm face but with an ice gold gaze at his eyes.

"Good job, Zoro. If I had to guess you and Nojiko's training is paying off." says Luffy calmly as he began to stand up now while continuing. "So now how should we handle you all?" asks Luffy as he stood up.

"Sneaky retches, you all should have stayed asleep with the rest of your friends." says Mr. 8 as more people began to gather near him.

"A good swordsman never makes the mistake of letting his guard down, plus I took a nap earlier." says Zoro with grin as he got up.

"Not to mention for most of us, our guard is always up." says Giyu taking our his sword now.

"Judging from scowls and cheap disguises, I'm guessing your all bounty hunters." says Zoro with a grin as he continued. "Your specialty is robbing drunk pirates, who fall for your hospitality. It's original I'll give you that at least." says Zoro making his assessment.

"I count a hundred of these scumbags, give or take." says Lily ready with her new spear.

"And we'll fight all of you." says Giyu being serious now.

"Like I said, it should be an interesting fight." says Luffy. "Your hear us? Baroque Works!" says Luffy shocking them while his crew knew exactly who they were dealing with.

It was also apparent that Zoro and Giyu along with Luffy now remembered this group's name.

"Ahh! How do you know our name?!" asks Mr. 8 yelling out in shock while a bit scared.

The three simply chuckled at this.

"I was in a similar kind of work once upon a time. You company tried to entice me with a job offer. Naturally, I said no." says Zoro.

"Me and this guy were former Marines as you noticed, one of our jobs was hunting down scum." says Luffy with a small grin while referring to Giyu.

"Not to mention, some of our missions aligned with some of the targets Baroque Works went after. Though it took us time to remember the name like Zoro." says Giyu with a serious look.

Zoro then took this time to speak as well.

"Do the same rules still apply? Employee identity's kept secret, cheesy codes names, the boss's identity and whereabouts also a mystery. Baroque Works, the criminal group that fateful carries out their orders like herded sheep. Heh, that's some secret." says Zoro amused by this causing the crew to chuckle a bit as the wind blows.

"This is a surprise." says Mr. 8 in a calm tone. "If you know all of our secrets, then we are left with no other choice but to kill you all." says Mr. 8 in a cold and grim tone as he then looked at them. "And another few grave stones shall be added to the cactus rocks tonight." says Mr. 8 finishing.

"Then come and try it." says Luffy as he activated something. _**'Hito-Hito: Adrenaline Rush' **_thought Luffy as glowing red energy started flowing through his veins and red energy started to surround him a bit. As the more he became angry in this state, the stronger and faster he would become. "Let's try to have fun with this, shall we?" asks Luffy with a grin.

Mr. 8 gritted his teeth a bit and spoke out yelling.

"Kill them!" says Mr. 8 causing all of his men to move and fight the crew.

So Luffy and the others responded in kind.

Zoro and Nojiko went down to start fighting. So now Nojiko decided to use a move she was working on now.

**"One Sword Style: Blue Fang"** says Nojiko taking a fang like stroke of her sword to cut down five of those in front of her.

This in turn got a grin from Zoro as he thought it was impressive. So now Giyu decided to use his sword for his own attack in conjunction to his devil fruit to take out a group surrounding him.

**"Mizu-Mizu: Water Sword Whip" **says Giyu turning his sword into a water whip to hit at least 8 Baroque Works agents and send them back into those behind them.

So now Lily came jumping in front to attack now as she took down 12 Baroque Works agents herself. So now, Luffy took off in speed as he let his rage grow and started going after the others and left Mr. 8 and his group for later.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12!...20!..30!" says Luffy counting as he was punching down enemies all around him.

Luffy stopped for a moment to see who he'd go after next, so as he did this a Baroque Works agent who he took down got up and went and tried to attack Luffy from behind. Of course, Luffy knew they were there so as they came into strike, Luffy grew out one of his metallic arms on the left side and sends it to hit the guy across the face and jaw. This sent him skidding across the ground into some of his fellow agent as Luffy looks on.

"What an idiot." says Luffy as he went to sit on a pile of his agents he took out and watch the rest of his crew.

Zoro was cutting through his share with ease just as Luffy expected. What surprised him a bit was how well Nojiko was wielding her sword, as she cut down more Baroque Works agents with ease, it seemed as though their Observation Haki training was improving very much so. Luffy was proud that they were coming along nicely at the progress they were going at with Giyu thinking they were progress faster than he expected from how he was working them. Giyu was starting to train them a bit in Armament Haki now, but he thought maybe he should teach her Breath of Water Style for added attacks. So as the fight progressed without Luffy intervening anymore, he saw that with his eyes and haki that Nami was cleaning out the people for anything of value that would be useful.

So now he put that aside as things were going well to look at Zoro who was prepared to fight with Baroque Works agents moving into surround him.

_**'****Dem****on Slayer Mark: Activate' **_thought Zoro as the green eastern dragon marks on his forearms spread and glowed a bit as he now spoke. "Up first, **Yubashiri**." says Zoro as he disappeared in speed to go pass five that were in front of him as he looked at the blade and spoke. "Light, and well balanced." says Zoro jumping off to fight more agents, as the ones behind him looked at themselves but then were hit by the cuts Zoro made and fell to the ground.

Zoro went into get more as one took a shot at him with a large cannon gun, only to miss thanks to Observation Haki and Zoro's quick speed. As he got himself together, Miss Monday decided to pick up a barrel and throw it in his direction while he was surrounded by agents. Zoro turned and cut it into four pieces that hit agents behind him, as they were trying to get themselves together from being hit. So as Zoro was looking in her direction, an agent got back up with some sort of boulder stuck to a stick to attack Zoro, only for the sword in his left hand to take control and destroy the boulder and sends the agent to the ground, as Zoro was wondering what was going on with the sword.

"What the hell is it doing?" asks Zoro looking at the sword. "Well Kitetsu the third, your quite sharp but your also a bit of a troublemaker, aren't you? A good sword only cuts when it's master directs it to. Cursed or not your going to listen to me now." says Zoro looking at the sword near his face

He never noticed that three Baroque Works agents were coming behind him. The next thing Zoro knew was that a very cold chill of air passed behind him to freeze the three agents up to their head, but stopped at the neck. Zoro blinked a few times as he noticed this cold chill and turned to see them frozen. He then looked over to Luffy, and saw that his hand was coated in Ice Haki as it went away for him to grab his red gourd bottle, and drink from it a bit and then he speak out to him.

"Pay attention Zoro and take out the big lady." says Luffy reminding him and ordering him while he was sitting patiently.

Zoro then turned to who he was referring to which was Miss Monday. Luffy noticed that Giyu, and Lily were handling Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 while Nojiko was handling the last bit of the agents. He then noticed that Mr. 8 was away from the fighting, so he turned to look at Mr. 8 standing in the spot that he never moved from and was staring at him. Luffy noticed that the man was staring at him with an angry expression on his face.

"Problem Mr. 8? It would seem your Baroque Works agents are at best useless. Beaten by my crew that's mainly from the East Blue including myself, though you did underestimate us." says Luffy in a serious but mocking tone as he continued. "Though, I wonder what your boss will do and think of this? I've never had the pleasure of meeting the bastard but this will probably put us in his radar." says Luffy making Mr. 8 a bit pale but angry as he regained his senses to attack Luffy.

"You die for this! **"Igarappa"** says Mr. 8 as he blew into his saxophone, which fires a blast of bullets when played, like a giant shotgun.

With this done, it sends bullets out and towards Luffy. Luffy saw this and used Observation Haki in conjunction with the disassembly ability of his devil fruit to disassemble the places they'd hit and let them go through. This caused Mr. 8's eyes to widen in shock at this.

"Your not gonna hit me like that but nice try." says Luffy as a high pitched scream got his and Mr. 8's attention.

They turned to see it was coming from where Zoro was fighting Miss Monday. So now Luffy and everyone else were looking at Zoro holding Miss Monday by the head and squeezing it with his strength, he let go when she passed out and fell back to the ground.

"Is that all you can offer Baroque Works? Cause your gonna need to do a lot better than that." says Zoro with some blood dripping from his forehead and he licked his lips to get some of the blood off.

Mr. 8 saw this and then looked over to see Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday subdued by Giyu and Lily while Nojiko handled the ones in her area that were all on the ground. So at this point the last bit of Baroque Works agents still standing were beyond shocked at the point with it becoming clear they were no match, straight from the beginning.

"They took down took down a single digit agent…" says one agent still standing but overall his hands were shaking.

"Not to mention, subduing Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday…" says another agent still standing as his whole body was shaking.

"Then there's the blue haired woman, she took down another large group of our forces…" says another agent as he was shocked to his core.

"This isn't good, and their captain is a monster as well…" says a fourth agent on his knees scared.

Luffy got up off the pile of people he beat to walk over to his group and speak.

"Good job your four." says Luffy causing them all to smile. "Zoro and Nojiko, it seems you've improved in terms of Haki. And you Zoro, you've learned to use the Demon Slayer Mark well." says Luffy causing the two to nod while smiling.

Zoro for his part deactivated the mark and spoke to Luffy about something.

"What are we going to do about the rest of them?" asks Zoro as this caused Luffy's attention to be on the last of the agents.

Luffy has a calm and neutral face as he looked at the bounty hunters before him and spoke.

"You have two choice. Give up, and run or be defeated. Your choice." says Luffy causing some of them to shake in fear.

"Run damn it! We don't stand a chan-" begins the agent but something happens which surprises them.

**BOOM!**

An explosion hits what remains of the agents and hits them hard. This confused the crew and the other agents left watching as they wondered where it came from. Luffy was confused for a moment but he then spoke as he sensed something.

"It would seem we have company, and the type that likes to interrupt things." says Luffy loud enough for others to hear as he looked to a nearby alleyway entrance near the area of fighting to see two people as the others on the crew turned to see them.

"Oh my, it would seem that we eliminated some of the traitors." says the woman with the man to her left.

All the bounty hunter agent were frozen in place by fear of these two. Luffy and the others could tell they were high up members of the organization sent here to either assist or finish off their weak members. By now Ms. Wednesday and Mr. 9 were really scared along with Mr. 8 as they crawled toward him.

"The three of you lost against a couple pirates? Now that's just sad." says the male of the two in a condescending tone as he stared at the three Baroque Works agents.

"Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine!" says Mr. 8 shocked.

"Really? Can't do your jobs? Huh." says Mr. 5.

"Hahahaha! Well that's clearly the difference between our rank and yours." says Ms. Valentine laughing at this.

"You came here just to laugh at us?!" asks Mr. 8 angry.

"Naw that's a bonus." says Luffy cooly as Mr. 5 looked shocked and a bit angry himself now.

"You stole my line." says Mr. 5 cooly and angry.

"Not if I'm cool enough to use it, and I'm ice cold as they come." says Luffy tiredly while getting some hair out of his face.

_'Why do I get the feeling he used Observation Haki to look into the future but then again maybe he didn't…' _thought the whole crew seeing this with an eyebrow twitch.

"Hahahahah! Well anyway, were here under the boss's orders." says Ms. Valentine earning a curious look from the straw hat crew.

"Hahaha! With you guys here to fight we can finally defeat them. They don't stand against you." says Mr. 9 shaking a bit as he stood near Mr. 8.

"That's right, let's beat them and get this over with and show them what Baroque Works can really do" says Ms. Wednesday.

"Seriously Ms. Wednesday, stop with the jokes. We didn't come here to clean up your mess." says Mr. 5.

"You really think that we'd come all the way to the Grand Line to hold your hands?" asks Ms. Valentine rhetorically and a bit amused. "Oh, your even more pitiful than you look." says Ms. Valentine as she chuckled a bit.

"But what mission are you here for?" asks Mr. 9 confused.

As the rest of the crew were wondering the same about that at this point.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" asks Mr. 5 as he stepped forward a bit with the crew on guard as he continued. "There are people here who's crimes against the company are grave enough that the boss has sent us to deal with them." says Mr. 5.

"Huh?" asks Mr. 9 confused.

"He said someone had learned the secrets. I don't know what secrets exactly and I don't want to know. Obviously, someone else did but knowing them is against company rules. Our motto is mystery, everyone's identity is to be kept strictly secret, no matter who they are. And if someone is dumb enough to nose around the boss's business...well then...that's a crime punishable by death." says Mr. 5.

"Well isn't this getting interesting." says Luffy to his crew.

"It would seem so." says Zoro listening as Giyu nodded.

"So while we were conducting our search to find out who had uncovered the boss's secrets, we learned something. Hahahahaha!" says Ms. Valentine laughing at the end as she continued. "It turns out a rather high ranking individual from a certain kingdom has somehow managed to infiltrate Baroque Works." says Ms. Valentine as Luffy thought about that for a second as he memorized the people of royal families across the world while in SWORD.

So while this was said Giyu wonder about that and as did the crew wondering who it could be. Nami herself was standing behind the wall of a building behind the two agents wondering that herself.

"A kingdom?! Wait! Hold on a second! I maybe wearing a crown but I'm not a king or anything like that, I swear it's just an innocent little hobby." says Mr. 9 pleading about that.

"Shut up you idiot!" says Ms. Valentine yelling.

"You still don't get it, we need the people from Alabasta. Their the ones who angered the boss." says Mr. 5 surprising Luffy and Giyu at this.

_'Wait, Alabasta? if I remember correctly the princess has blue hair like her mother.' _thought Luffy as he thought about Ms. Wednesday's hair.

"Luffy." says Giyu whispering.

"I know." says Luffy whispering.

While this occurred, Mr. 8 was shaking in fear as he stared at the ground with a thought of his own.

_'They know. It's all over now.' _thought Mr. 8 with gritted teeth, scared as he had this thought he decided on something.

Before anyone could react he pulls his bow and tie and from the curls gun barrels poked as he yells out while firing.

"DIE! **"Igarappappa"** says Mr. 8 as he fired five times with a large explosion in their general area. "You will not lay a hand upon our princess, not while the captain of Alabasta security still stands!" says Mr. 8.

"The princess of Alabasta, Vivi Nefertari." says Luffy looking at Ms. Wednesday and as he did so, he did find her cute but continued to speak. "If I remember correctly Giyu, when we were twelve years old weren't we assigned to guard the Alabasta Kingdom during the time of Levely?" asks Luffy to his friend.

"Yes, indeed." says Giyu nodding.

"I had heard that she went missing for some time but I never thought about her being in Baroque Works under a cover like this until now." says Luffy.

"Shouldn't she be guarded by her own guards or something?" asks Nojiko wondering about that.

"Yes that would be the case, if the country wasn't in civil war." says Luffy informing them of that.

"What do you want to do?" asks Giyu.

"We sit and watch for now. No need to rush." says Luffy as he continued. "I sensed Nami listening but she seemed to go back and continue searching those still out cold from drinking that stuff. So if it should come to it, we fight to make sure that we give her time but we should help this princess when it comes to it." says Luffy causing Giyu and the crew to nod as they went back to watching.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw the two agents unharmed and unfazed by just being hit by the attack head on.

"Igaram, Captain of Alabasta Security and Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta Kingdom. We have come here in the name of the boss of Baroque Works to see that you are both eliminated." says Mr. 5 as he held up a picture of Princess Vivi.

The princess was scared with wide eyes and her mouth opened while moving but the words never came. It was a shock to Mr. 9 who couldn't believe it himself as he worked with her for so much time. Igaram then pulled his bow tie once more and started firing on the agents once more.

"Go on! Princess Vivi, you have to escape!" says Igaram yelling to the princess.

"Igaram!" says the princess crying out all of a sudden, as Mr. 5 did something in the smoke that fired out something at Igaram that exploded on contact with the man as he fell forward to the ground. "Igaram!" says Vivi crying out once more as she saw it.

"Don't bother." says Ms. Valentine laughing from above Vivi with her umbrella.

Luffy looked up and saw her floating in the air looking down at Vivi.

"So they're both devil fruit users." says Luffy calmly not really surprised as he spoke out to his crew. "Be prepared to move and attack." says Luffy causing them all to nod.

"Princess, you must get away from here for the sake of our kingdom. If something were to happen to you, Alabasta Kingdom would suffer." says Igaram causing the princess to widen her eyes at this.

"If you think you can escape from us your mistaken." says Mr. 5 as he picked his nose.

"Let's see if you can take me!" says Vivi yelling out as she took a stance and started spinning her weapon on both of one of her fingers on each hand.

Mr. 9 decided to stand in front of Vivi as with his metal bat in a fighting stance while facing the pair of agents.

"We have been partners for some time now and fought together. So get going, I'll buy you as much time for a head start as much as I can, so go." says Mr. 9.

"Thank you, Mr. 9." says Vivi causing the man to chuckle.

"Pretty manly don't you think." says Mr. 9 before he started doing flips towards the pair of agents.

Mr. 5 then pulled a booger from his nose and flicked it towards Mr. 9. The booger sailed to to hit Mr. 9 in the face and explode upon hitting him which surprised those watching.

"Wait, did that just come from his nose?" asks Zoro shocked.

"Well that's strange." says Luffy as he looked on with a bit of interest though he couldn't look for long as he saw Igaram crawl over to them as much as he could while looking at them.

"Pirates, I have the most unreasonable request but I require the help of people with strength as yours." says Igaram as Luffy knelt down and spoke with a curious expression.

"What would that request be?" asks Luffy curious.

"Both of those agents have devil fruit powers and I can't stand against them or even stop them. So that's why I beg of you to please save Princess Vivi of Alabasta in my stead." says Igaram begging.

Zoro, Giyu, Lily, and Nojiko were shocked at this due to them trying to kill them earlier before. So they all wondered how Luffy would go about this. Luffy sighed a bit before he spoke to the man.

"I'm all for helping people but why would I do that? If I remember correctly, you tried to capture me and my crew not long ago and now you want our help to save her. So I ask you again, why should I help?" asks Luffy being calm about this.

"You would be greatly rewarded for this, if you return her to Alabasta. I am only a humble and loyal servant but I beg of you to please protect her." says Igaram begging.

"Fine, I'm a generous man but I will do this under four conditions." says Luffy informing the man of that.

"What would that be?" asks Igaram. "Whatever it is, I'm sure the king would do what's in his power to give you it for returning his daughter safe and unharmed." says Igaram.

"The first is that there's a stone tablet that's kept hidden in your country that was left there by my clan and the royal family knows where it is, so I expect to be taken to it. The second is that I expect to be rewarded along with my crew for their efforts for this. The third is I want your king to arrange a sit down with members of my clan still living in the country. And four, Alabasta Kingdom becomes apart of my territory." says Luffy shocking Igaram with widened eyes in shock along with his crew listening while Nami had come up to Nojiko and heard that.

Giyu for his part knew exactly what he was doing. Luffy wanted to take the territories that were formerly under their clan back but under his protection. Considering their clan's country was never truly wiped out and the territories of countries like Alabasta were under such an empire but got to keep their ruling customs like a state. It was his goal to make the D.'s comeback in a large way that their existence couldn't be denied or question. So now Igaram decided to speak on what was said.

"I can't promise that much." says Igaram sadly. "That is something only the king and Princess Vivi could do." says Igaram as Luffy nods.

"Very well then, I'll ask her myself." says Luffy as he went to put a quake bubble around his left hand as he walked forward. "Zoro and Giyu, go get the princess for me and protect her. I'll join you once I'm done here." says Luffy as they nod and went to do that.

Luffy then looked towards the remaining agents as he grew his two other arms with two other quake bubble's as well and attacked.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Three-Armed Kaishin" **says Luffy punching the air with his three left arms as blue cracks appear in the air but then shatter and then send a shock wave that send them away with much more force than the one-armed version has.

This effectively took care of the rest of the agents as he turned around and decided to speak to his navigator.

"Hey Nami." says Luffy with a smile.

"Hey Luffy." says Nami with a smile as Luffy walked up and spoke again.

"So Nami, did you find anything?" asks Luffy.

"Nothing at all." says Nami. "Not gonna like I did expect to find something." says Nami as Luffy chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry about it. It was really expected but can you help this man right there." says Luffy pointing to Igaram. "I'm gonna go see how Zoro and Giyu are doing." says Luffy as he went off to run.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy ran for about a minute around the town as he got nearby a building close to Zoro and Giyu who were fighting the two agents and jumped down. As he arrived, Luffy saw that Zoro had a few singes from the explosion while Giyu didn't. Vivi was with her large duck as he spoke.

"Alright you guys I got it from here." says Luffy getting the attention of everyone.

Upon seeing Luffy, the two jumped out of the way and stood to protect Vivi. Luffy just stopped a bit away from the two agents with a cold gaze in his eyes. So now Mr. 5 decided to speak.

"Well aren't you cocky. Thinking you can take on both of us by yourself." says Mr. 5.

"Let's teach this brat a lesson." says Ms. Valentine with an arrogant look on her face.

"Let's see how cocky you are when you feel the power of the **Bomb-Bomb Fruit**!" says Mr. 5 yelling as he went in to punch Luffy with a left hook.

**"Conqueror's Shadow" **says Luffy as the same shadow version of himself made of Haki comes forth to punch Mr. 5 in the face hard and sent him skidding across the ground to crash into a building as barrels then fell on the man.

This surprised Vivi and the other agent with Mr. 5 watching as they both had widened eyes.

"He didn't even have to move to beat him. What was that?" asks Vivi shocked.

"You monster!" says Ms. Valentine angry but also in fear as Luffy turned his gaze to her.

"This coming from the person who said they would teach me a lesson. Get real." says Luffy.

He then used the shadow again to come forth in speed and punch her in the abdomen and send her flying into the building with her partner, unconscious as well with more barrels falling on her.

"I'm not so soft when it comes to an enemy and I don't hold back for anyone, plus I'm more of a ghost." says Luffy as he powered down fully.

So now Luffy turned to Vivi, who backed away in fear. He saw this and spoke in a calm and gentle tone.

"You have no need to fear anything from me, Princess Vivi. I'm not going to harm you." says Luffy surprising her.

"Then why?" asks Vivi a bit fearful.

"A request from Igaram really considering our motives align in a way of speaking. He asked me and my crew to get you home safely as part of the deal we made and that I have to take up with you." says Luffy informing her of this.

"What?" asks Vivi more calmed down.

Luffy went onto explain the pieces of the deal and what he wanted from all of this as he would do it.

"Okay I get most of these things you want but what do you want with Alabasta as territory under your protection?" asks Vivi as he spoke.

"Nothing, all I want is to have it as territory under my protection as the country has a connection to my clan. Not to mention having Alabasta as part of my territory would be a plus towards speaking of my power and strength in a way." says Luffy as she nods understanding him.

"Is there anything else you want?" asks Vivi curious.

"No, not at the moment. Plus I like to be a reasonable person." says Luffy with a smile making her smile a bit as he spoke. "So if were in agreement, do you mind telling me why your in Baroque Works?" asks Luffy while looking at her to notice that she had a sad expression as she spoke.

Vivi went into detail about the civil war, to Baroque Works. To how her country and people were manipulated by Baroque Works and how this was the only information she had. So her only option was to infiltrate Baroque Works, so she could find out who was behind all of it. Luffy decided after she explained everything to pat her on the head as he spoke.

"That was very brave of you to do that." says Luffy being sincere while making her blush a bit.

"I'll say, I don't think any other princess would do that." says Nami coming up with Lily.

"How's Igaram?" asks Luffy.

"He's fine, he should be along in a few. Said something about doing one final thing." says Lily as Luffy nodded and turned back to her.

"So where you able to find out what their goal was?" asks Luffy.

"The cover story is to create an ideal nation for which the boss uses to cover the tracks of the actual plan, which is to takeover Alabasta Kingdom entirely." says Vivi making Luffy and those listening understand. "I have to get back there, so I can warn them and stop the bloodshed because if I don't it could be bad…" says Vivi crying a bit.

"Don't worry Vivi, everything will be fine as we've come to an arrangement." says Luffy getting her attention as he continued. "Now did you ever find out the identity of the boss? I'd rather know who I'm driving my fist through when we meet." says Luffy causing her to panic a bit.

"What? His identity?! You shouldn't be asking me that?" says Vivi in a panic

"So you do know? Though, I may have my guess on who it is." says Luffy as he looked at her with his head tilted to the right a bit.

"Ask me anything but that please?" asks Vivi turning her head as she found the head tilt a bit cute. "Telling you could put people's lives in danger, including you and your crew." says Vivi trying to make Luffy understand as he spoke.

"Vivi, you know what group I'm still apart of even though were essentially fugitives to the Marines, right?" asks Luffy with an amused expression.

"Yes." says Vivi answering.

"And you know the reputation and strength of power we held as a group of nine, right?" asks Luffy again.

"Yes." says Vivi nodding now.

"Then you should know I'm strong enough to beat this threat as I've fought people stronger than this person." says Luffy as she was quiet and he spoke once more. "So, who is the boss?" asks Luffy.

Vivi took a moment to think and then responded.

"He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, his name is Crocodile." says Vivi making Luffy understand.

"I see. Then he shouldn't be a problem against me. You have my word that I'll save your kingdom." says Luffy with a smile that made her smile and blush a bit.

As this happened, Luffy all of a sudden sensed something behind them as did Giyu and Lily. Luffy spun around in quick speed while taking out the pistol on his left hip to fire while startling them. When he did this, a vulture that was staring down at them all, flew off when the shot almost hit it. It was confusing for all of them as Nami immediately started panicking from this, as an Otter showed up with well drawn pictures of all of them including Vivi. This caused Nami to panic even further as Zoro decided to speak.

"Looks like Baroque Works will make us their top priority now, considering we know who their boss is." says Zoro.

"Let them come really, they won't be a problem to us." says Luffy confident in his crew as he turned back to Vivi to kneel down to her level. "So Princess Vivi, do you agree with everything I said?" asks Luffy holding out a hand.

"Yes, I'll take the offer." says Vivi accepting the hand while he was pulling her up off the ground.

"Were all going to die." says Nami crying out as she hugged her knees.

"Stop being so dramatic." says Giyu with a blank face to Nami.

"You have nothing to fear!" says Igaram from behind causing all of them to turn back to him.

As they all turned, Luffy and his crew were wondering what they were looking at. Standing in front of their eyes was Igaram dressed as Vivi with dummies he was holding in his hands.

"What the hell…" says Lily as she stared on.

"It's okay Princess, I've come up with a plan." says Igaram.

"Igaram, what are you doing?" asks Vivi as she was stunned by the man's appearance.

"Yea, that's how we all are now. Stunned." says Luffy with a blank face.

"Listen to me very carefully on this, Princess Vivi. Once Baroque Works finds out what has happened here, they'll send more agents immediately. So since they'll be aware that you know of the boss's identity you must be in two places at one to throw them off." says Igaram.

"That makes sense knowing they will send hundreds if not a thousand agents after her." says Giyu making Nami scared even more now.

"This is why I'm going with this plan, to disguise myself as you. I'll take the dummies on with me and sail straight for Alabasta." says Igaram as they understood now.

"So the dummies are us. Pretty clever." says Luffy nodding his head.

"Pretty good decoy really." says Giyu.

"So while they chase after me, the rest of you will head to Alabasta Kingdom on a less direct route by log pose." says Igaram as Luffy nodded understanding it.

"Hold it for just a minute!" says Nami yelling out as she was back up now. "Who said, we were going to take her with us? And we didn't discuss the matter of payment for all of this!" says Nami yelling and causing everyone to look at her with a blank face like she was crazy.

"I decided that as captain actually, plus all of the arrangements are done. And knowing you, you'll ask for like a billion Berries as a reward so no, the bargaining will not be left up to you on this." says Luffy.

"But what about Crocodile?!" asks Nami yelling once again.

"What about him? He's literally weak in terms of the power any of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals hold, not to mention I was the captain of the other eight. That also goes for the rest of the Seven Warlords of the Sea as well." says Luffy dismissing the problem now as he continued. "Crocodile's only advantage is the terrain of sand due to him having a sand-based devil fruit." says Luffy.

Now everyone looked to Luffy on that due to everything they heard from him and saw along with the newspaper on his feats. As they knew his strength along with Giyu's as well, so he spoke this time.

"Besides, this'll be fun and interesting to say the least." says Giyu with a smirk.

"Damn right." says Luffy with a large grin

"Yes it will and we will also be forever grateful for this, thank you." says Igaram as he turned to walk over to where his ship was docked.

* * *

**\- Near The Shore -**

As they all were at the shore, Igaram hopped in as he turned to speak to Vivi a final time.

"Now, I Princess Vivi will be on my way." says Igaram getting into character while causing them to chuckle as he set sail with the ship away from the island.

"He was an alright guy." says Giyu as he looked on.

"Yes, he was pretty interesting to say the least." says Zoro looking on as well.

Everyone looked on as the ship sailed further and further away. When the ship looked to almost be far away from the island, it suddenly got hit by a large explosion that consumed it. This made everyone's eyes widen in shock as they couldn't believe it.

"Damn it! Everyone get to the ship now!" says Luffy yelling to them. "Nami and Nojiko get the others now! And hurry!" says Luffy causing them all to run off and do as told.

"I didn't think they come so fast." says Giyu shocked.

"Me neither." says Luffy as he turned to see Vivi in shock.

Luffy had no choice but to carry her bridal style as he and Giyu ran back to the bar where the others were. As they reached the place, Vivi jumped a bit in Luffy's arms and started looking around quickly.

"Where is he?!" asks Vivi yelling as she looked around.

"Where is who? The duck?" asks Luffy as he did see it.

"Yes! Karoo. Where is he?" asks Vivi a bit frantic.

"I put him on the ship earlier." says Giyu next to them as Nami and Nojiko were able to wake the others up.

"Alright with everything done here, we are leaving! Everyone else to the ship! Now!" says Luffy yelling out.

"Right!" says everyone as they ran for the ship.

* * *

**\- With Zoro -**

Zoro saw the others approaching quickly as he spoke to them while raising the anchor.

"We are all set, let's go!" says Zoro yelling to them as he pulled up the anchor.

Everyone else jumped up onto the ship as they already had everything on board. Vivi immediately looked around to spot Karoo, so Zoro helped her.

"Right over there." says Zoro.

"Alright let's set sail for the next island. Now." says Luffy in a tone with no room of arguing as he took over his haori and shirt and threw it on a barrel.

As he said this, they immediately set sail and began sailing back up the river in order to reach the ocean faster. Nami took the time to explain why they were leaving so soon. As they were sailing up the river and out of the place, they entered the thick fog like before when they came in to anchor at the island. Nami noticed that light could be seen and immediately knew what it was as she spoke.

"Finally, the sun is coming up. Which means it's morning." says Nami in a tone of relief.

"Tell me about it." says Nojiko.

"I'm just glad that we got away from the people chasing us." says a soft female voice that Luffy, Giyu, Lily, Nojiko and Zoro knew didn't come from any of the other crew members.

Luffy found the voice gentle, and beautiful as it calmed his soul a bit. But was now at the same time, cursing himself for letting this happen while his guard was down in the panic so easily. So now, he wanted to see how long it took for the others who didn't realize this to notice.

"That's for sure." says Nami replying while not noticing that someone was on the ship.

"With all this fog, we need to be careful to avoid the rocks." says the woman.

Luffy was being patient and found it amusing as he was not reacting at all but it was taking every fiber to not turn around to look at the person, for which he knew who this was right off the bat from many previous encounters in battle.

"I'll take care of it." says Nami relaxed before she blinked a few times as she turned to Luffy and who was next to her and spoke. "Wait, did you say something?" asks Nami as he looked over to her with a blank face.

"No, but the person behind us sitting on the railing did." says Luffy as he spun around and looked at the woman sitting on the rail of the upper deck with her legs crossed.

Luffy looked up and smirked as he chuckled a bit.

"This ship is nice." says the woman with a hand on her face as it caused the rest of the crew not on guard to panic and be on guard now.

"It's-it's you." says Vivi shocked staring at the woman in fear causing her to let out a soft chuckle.

"I just happened to run into your dear Mr. 8 a little ways back, he didn't look so good." says the woman tilting her head to her right a bit while looking at Vivi.

"So you killed Igaram." says Vivi grimly and angry.

"No she didn't." says Luffy, Giyu, and Lily in unison while surprising the crew and the woman.

"Oh? And why are you so sure of that?" asks the woman curious.

"Observation Haki. We can still feel his presence out there." says Luffy as the other two nodded with him continuing. "Now, do you want to inform us of why your own my ship?" asks Luffy being calm in this current situation.

"Answer him! What are you doing here, Ms. All Sunday?" asks Vivi angrily.

"You know who she is?" asks Nami while looking over to Vivi as she continued. "Which of the number agents is she partnered with?" asks Nami once more.

"Her partner is Mr. 0, the boss." says Vivi surprising them all.

"Crocodile's her partner?!" asks Nami yelling in fear now.

"Hmm..." says Luffy hearing this now as he found it possible, though Ms. All Sunday looked on amused.

"She was the only one who knew the boss's identity, that's how we found out who he actually is, by following her back to him." says Vivi as she looked at the woman.

"To be accurate, I allowed it." says Ms. All Sunday calmly.

"You still haven't answered the question I asked you." says Luffy calm about this as his crew went into action.

Sanji pointed a gun at her head with Usopp doing the same as everyone got to their weapons as well.

"I would really appreciate it if you would...stop pointing those at me." says Ms. All Sunday as Sanji and Usopp were thrown off of the upper deck by some invisible force and down to the main deck.

"You mean…" says Zoro surprised.

"She eaten…" says Vivi shocked as well.

As this was said, Zoro's sword was almost slapped out of his hand by an invisible force, but he kept his iron grip on it to stop that.

"A devil fruit." says Zoro now seeing the threat.

"Precisely." says Giyu looking at her with a glare, and ready to move.

"But which one? What's here power?" asks Nami on this.

"Now there's no need to get so excited, you can all calm down. I haven't been given any orders to follow here, I have no reason to fight you." says Ms. All Sunday.

"You say that after you come on my ship unannounced, and disarmed two of my crew members? You have guts, I'll give you that much." says Luffy as he calmly continued to look at Ms. All Sunday.

The next thing he knew was Ms. All Sunday held out her hand and took his hat as his tessellated headband was still on his head. The hat floated to her for her to grab it and speak.

"So your the captain? I've heard so much about you, and your overwhelming strength. Considering you were the only one who was closest to hunting me down, and actually capturing me many times when you were in the Marines, wearing that Monkey Mask. But even after you left, we did encounter each other." says Ms. All Sunday as she continued to speak. "Though now that I can get a good look at your face, you are very handsome. Pillar General of Wrath, Monkey D. Luffy." says Ms. All Sunday with a calm tone but with a very amused expression.

Everyone looked towards Luffy knowing how he could be about the straw hat. Though when they looked to him, they saw his attitude was calm. So now he sighed and spoke.

"You know pretty eyes, I don't like many people touching my hat so…" says Luffy referring to her by her eyes as he disappeared in speed.

He was now next to her, and grabbed his hat from her while putting his right hand on her shoulder and leaned his body in to look at her on the left side of her body. While he did this Ms. All Sunday was having a thought of her own in a bit of shock.

_'I didn't even see him move. He's gotten faster.' _thought Ms. All Sunday as she had this thought he decided to speak now

"Please don't touch what isn't yours, or there will be consequences considering your famous as me in terms of being a criminal, Nico Robin." says Luffy with a smirk making her flinch from that for which he picked up on, as he now got a better look at her himself while continuing to speak. "Not gonna lie over the years, you have gotten more beautiful, though it seems those eyes always get more alluring every time I see them. Almost like a fine wine really." says Luffy calm about seeing them as Robin got amused.

"How forward, do you say that to most women?" asks Robin keeping her amused attitude under pressure.

"Only to the ones that catch my eye, which is rare for me." says Luffy with a now serious face as she looked at him with the same serious expression as this got the crew to be a bit confused and on edge but on guard as Giyu sighed.

Luffy and Nico Robin have in other words, a strange relationship of finding each other amusing or outright being at each others throat's due to line of work their in, even now. When he was in SWORD, he was tasked with hunting her down, and many times almost brought her in as he volunteered, so that Rob Lucci never could take the mission. In the beginning, there were times where they would try to outright kill each other but over time with each encounter, they would fight or Robin would evade, and escape from Luffy's grasp entirely. Though, he always was the one to hunt her himself when she appeared again, as it became a game of cat and mouse. So now, Luffy decided to speak once more.

"So tell me now, what are you doing on my ship?" asks Luffy getting back to the subject.

"Just wanted to warn you that the name of the next island is **Little Garden**, so using this Eternal Pose, you can skip right past it and head for Alabasta." says Robin as she smiled as she handed it to Luffy and continued. "Or else you won't survive Little Garden." says Robin adding grimly as she scared some of them.

However, she was surprised when Luffy crushed the Eternal Pose in his hand and smiled at her.

"I am the captain of this ship and I decide where we go." says Luffy with a smile as his face was going back to being serious now as he looked at her in the eye.

For the next moment the two had a serious gaze on their faces as they looked at each other with the tension growing as if they'd fight. So ultimately, Robin sighed and then got up and started walking towards the edge of the ship.

"Well, that's too bad. So if you survive, I hope that we meet again." says Robin turning a bit to meet his gaze.

"Oh, I'm sure he will Nico Robin." says Luffy causing her to flinch again. "Oh by the way, tell Crocodile I'll be seeing him shortly to beat him into the ground." says Luffy looking at her in the eye.

This time it was different as both of them felt a spark of electricity that made them flinch unnoticeable at each other's gaze. She didn't reply as she instead walked towards the edge and jumped off onto a giant turtle and left. Luffy looked towards Nami and spoke.

"Plot our course for Little Garden." says Luffy as he walked towards the Captain's Quarters.

"Aye!" says Nami as she went to get started on that.

As Nami went to do as told from her captain with the crew helping her in making their course for their next Island, Luffy walked towards his personal office with a smirk as he had a thought.

_'Still as amusing as our last encounter, Nico Robin.' _thought Luffy with a smirk as he walked into the room and shut the door.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea not much I have to say as we move onto the next chapter. The only part I can comment on is Luffy and Robin's relationship currently as these two have tried to kill each other due to Luffy's previous line of work, so now that his identity is out there exposed everyone knows about him with Robin intrigued by him for her own reasons of the past and present. So I hope you liked this one as we move onto Little Garden. Please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Glad you all liked last chapter, and are ready for me as we head into this chapter. Now, A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT IS HERE! So, If you go back to the prologue and read up to chapter 13 with all my fixes, You'll see that I edited out the Sharingan and Anbu Black Ops and replaced it with something that is in the One Piece world along with fixing much of the grammar, you'll also see a clear explanation of what Elemental Haki is along with some other stuff here in this chapter, as I've made the final fixes so read through it back up to this chapter and enjoy, so as a very good suggestion from the author, Do A Full Read, it will help. I hope this is very satisfying, and helps to make it more interesting. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 14: Little Garden And Giants**

* * *

After the whole ordeal with meeting Nico Robin after setting off from Whisky Peak, Luffy and the crew were sailing across the Grand Line towards their next destination known as Little Garden. For the most part they were sailing calmly across the water. Though they want to get their quicker but the winds weren't as kind to them right now, so Giyu had used a bit of his devil powers to move the ship forward a bit, and had to stop after some time of using it too long.

So now, Luffy was currently sitting on the figurehead writing in his logbook with a glass of orange juice that he had Sanji bring him, Giyu was sharpening his sword not too far away from him. Sanji, Usopp, and Lily were fishing a bit to keep up their stock of food on the ship. Zoro was sleeping in the crow's nest while Nami, and Vivi were talking to each other for a bit as her duck, Karoo was looking out at the ocean. Nojiko however, was practicing with her sword, and with Giyu's help was finally learning how to use Breath of Water Style so she was currently concentrating on her breathing.

So now, the wind had picked up again for about an hour, so they were making good time across the ocean. Earlier, Luffy had asked Nami to get the coordinates for when they would reach Little Garden so now she was doing that. Though in this time of relaxation, Luffy had a thought of his own.

_'From what Giyu's told me, the other generals will make a move to get to us quicker or wait to be picked up. So we should be all together before we reach Water 7.' _thought Luffy eager to see his other friends again after some time had passed after their whole defection.

As he was in thought, Nami came up to give a report to Luffy as she decided to speak.

"Luffy at our current heading, we should reach Little Garden in three days." says Nami as Luffy nodded.

"Good. Very good." says Luffy as he closed his logbook for Vivi to walk up.

"Do you think we'll reach Alabasta in time? Or will we be too late…" says Vivi worried with a frown of her own.

Luffy for his part, got up and walked over to pat her on the head as he spoke.

"I was asked by not only Igaram but you to help your country, and I will as the agreement was made. We'll make it there in time, I can promise that much. I won't go back on my word, you can believe that." says Luffy reassuring her as he walked away.

Vivi looked at Luffy's back on what he said, and ultimately decided to believe in his words. She had trust in him due to a past encounter during Levely a year before he removed himself from the Marines and World Government entirely. So now, Nami walked up and brought Vivi out her thoughts with a smirk as she spoke.

"You like him, don't you?" asks Nami with her smirk present.

Nami for some time had been watching Vivi to notice that she had been eyeing Luffy for moments at a time. It was clear to Nami that the desert princess, and the pillar general of wrath had a history with a story to tell. One that Nami knew would be interesting to hear. So when Nami said this, Vivi for her part got a small blush while becoming frantic about what she asked while answering.

"What? No! Your making up things!" says Vivi with a blush and acting frantic, as she quickly turned and walked away fast.

This only proved Nami right. As she thought about it, it seemed Vivi had a crush and one that had been resurfacing too, so Nami became determined to know the story behind it. But at the same time was thinking about something for her part as well with a small blush that quickly went away.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

As Luffy walked away from the figurehead to the main deck, he signaled Giyu to walk with him as he spoke.

"How is Nojiko doing with Breath of Water Style?" asks Luffy.

"Very well. She's already learned to do the first three forms of the style." says Giyu informing his captain.

Luffy nodded at this information he had just received as they walked to the back of the ship. When they got over, they arrive to see Nojiko with a bamboo practice sword. She was practicing her strikes on the dummy in front of her, so that she would be better and more precise with her attacks. So as they both reached her, Luffy decided to speak out first.

"So how's the training coming along?" asks Luffy with a smile.

Nojiko stops and turns with a smile herself.

"Very well. Since Giyu has been teaching me how to use his Sword Style, I've been able to figure out how to move more flexibly than I already am." says Nojiko breathing a bit hard with a smile.

Luffy nodded and decided to speak again.

"That's good, remember overdoing it won't do any good for your body. So know your limits and when to take a break." says Luffy giving her this advice.

"Right." says Nojiko with a smile.

"Though after what happened on Whisky Peak with us letting our guard down. It is to be expected if some of us are on edge, so try to keep a calm state of mind." says Giyu as he continued with a serious look. "After all, now that we've started working with you and the rest of the crew in getting Armament Haki, all we need to do now is to train and strengthen it in a battle while helping you to summon it at will." says Giyu finishing as they both nodded.

"Which reminds me, we should be able to help them all unlock it before were finished in Alabasta, right Giyu?" asks Luffy curious about the Armament Haki training.

"Absolutely." says Giyu with a nod.

"Good." says Luffy satisfied with the answer as a voice brought them out of this conversation.

"Hey guys!" says Sanji speaking out to the crew and getting their attention as he continued. "Anyone care to sample my special drink over lunch?" asks Sanji out to the whole crew.

This got everyone to stop what they were doing and come over now to enjoy lunch.

* * *

**\- Kitchen, Going Merry -**

The crew along with Vivi and her duck, Karoo were now enjoying lunch courtesy of Sanji in the kitchen. As everyone sat down, Sanji started serving food to everyone while flirting with the girls. So now as they were enjoying their meal and eating, Zoro decided to ask a question that was on his mind at the moment.

"Luffy, what should we be expecting to face on Little Garden when we get there?" asks Zoro wanting to be prepared for what comes.

"To be honest, we should be expecting higher up members of Baroque Works, possibly Officer Agents with Devil Fruit abilities. Among this hypothesis I have, we may encounter the two idiots from before on Whisky Peak due to the beating they received from me along with not wanting to fail their boss." says Luffy making his own assessment.

"So we should expect more agents along with the ones we encountered before on the last island, huh." says Sanji thinking out loud with a sigh as he continued. "Sounds about right to be honest." says Sanji thinking about it.

"Yes, so we should be on guard when we get there and be prepared to fight, and dispose of them as quickly as possible." says Giyu being serious as he finished eating.

As this was said, everyone nodded due to knowing this hypothesis could turn out to be true when they get there. It wasn't that they were scared but just a bit tense at facing another Devil Fruit user, as they haven't had much experience in terms of fighting them. So now, Usopp decided to ask a question that he had been on his mind for a while now.

"Luffy, you said you were gonna explain to us what **Elemental Haki** is. Do you think you could explain it now by any chance?" asks Usopp curious.

Luffy finishes his plate while wiping his mouth to then speak for an answer to Usopp's question.

"Yes I never really did explain that, did I?" asks Luffy to himself as he decided to give an explanation now. "Elemental Haki, this kind is for everyone as it allows the user to use the elements found in nature. Different fighters have different Elements that are a representation of that person's spirit or personality. The user is able to use all the elements of Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Lightning along with other sub-elements like Ice for example which is my main element. The kicker is that you have to "Will" that element into existence because that's all Haki is, your will power or spirit as some call it. The other piece about this and Elemental Haki is that some of the attacks or elements will represent a certain animal or some being that is supposed to represent your spirit, and will." says Luffy explaining that this to Usopp as everyone listened.

"So it allows you control over the elements?" asks Zoro curious.

"Yes, so with enough control you'll be able to use the elements around you without always having to manifest it from your own Haki, but will be able to use what is available around you while infusing the Haki into the element. Also you will know that it's Elemental Haki, if the element has a purple-aura around it or inside the element as it will be easier to pick up." says Giyu letting them know about that as well.

"Though, it's better to learn it later and not now since were going to be going into a battle on Little Garden in the coming days." says Luffy informing them of his plans as everyone nodded.

The Strawhats had come to a decision on how to proceed for the upcoming island while learning more about the elemental sect of Haki. The night would continue on with much relaxation.

* * *

**\- Three Days Later -**

It has been three days now at sea on the Grand Line as the crew were making their way to Little Garden. So in this time, the crew had been keeping up on Haki training and were improving with Zoro learning to be more efficient with the demon slayer mark. In this time, Vivi had joined in the training alongside them as she had nothing better to do and figured it would help her. As for Luffy, he was reading on the works of Poet's from the Grand Line and Four Seas as Giyu yelled out getting his, and the crew's attention.

"Island ahead!" says Giyu yelling from the crow's nest while alerting everyone on the ship as he was now coming down.

"Alright, take us in!" says Luffy yelling out his order as the crew went to maneuver the ship towards the Island.

As they did this, Luffy continued to look at the island before them with Nami looking at her Log Pose, and speaking out.

"There's no mistake. Cactus Island and this one here are definitely pulling against each other. Our next stop!" says Nami letting them know this is Little Garden.

As this was said, the crew got a smirk while some started cheering as they had finally arrived and were coming in closer.

* * *

**\- Little Garden -**

As the ship sailed closer to the island, they started seeing the jungles surrounding it. So while they were currently looking for an entrance into Little Garden, the crew was speaking to each other about the island's overall layout.

"Something tells me that this isn't why this island is called 'Little Garden'." says Sanji as his eyes narrowed a bit as he was looking at the island himself.

"Exactly. What's little about it?" says Zoro with folded arms.

"Yeah, this island looks pretty harsh if you ask me." says Nami with Nojiko nodding.

"So why the cute name?" asks Nojiko curious herself.

Once this was said, Usopp for his part backed up a bit as he spoke.

"Y-Yea it looks like a jungle out there. Maybe we'd be better off skipping this one." says Usopp sweating a bit.

"Nope, we're gonna explore it." says Lily eager with a small smile.

"If we are then we have to be careful, I can't help but remember the warning Ms. All Sunday gave us." says Vivi as they all remembered while finding it a bit vague.

Luffy decided to speak now, as he need to point something out.

"Well were here already, so no use in trying to leave now." says Luffy.

"Listen, I'm sure we can make it to the next island without going ashore on this one!" says Usopp in some panic.

Once this was said, Nami and Sanji decided to speak up on this.

"The only way to reset the log, the few of us have is to go ashore." says Nami with her hands on her hips as Sanji spoke now.

"Not to mention were in some dire need of restocking our food supply," says Sanji as he thought about it and continued. "We didn't get so much as a sack of flour in the last town." says Sanji informing them of that.

"Not to mention, Luffy did inform us of the possible threats we may face here." says Giyu reminding them of this.

"Guys, there's our ticket in." says Zoro pointing to what he was seeing while getting everyone's attention as they came to look for themselves.

Everyone looked to see where he was pointing, and saw a river going into the island that seemed to also run through it as well. So now, Nojiko decided to run over to take control of the rudder, and with the help of Giyu's Devil Fruit abilities along with Nami telling them how to turn, managed to guide the ship into the entrance of the river.

* * *

**\- A Few Moments Later -**

As they were sailing on the river to find a place to anchor the ship, they all noticed how large the vast jungle around them was on both sides. As the area around them was filled with the sounds of different animals that inhabited the island. For the most part everyone was fine, though Nami was starting to have second thoughts about this island as a whole as she noticed the plant life on the island along with some of the members of the crew taking notice to this as well. So now, Nami decided to speak out about it herself.

"I don't know, Usopp may be right about this one." says Nami as she turned to point at the plants while continuing to speak. "Just take a look at the gargantuan plant life here. I've never seen anything like it not even in books." says Nami informing them of that.

"Yea, your right. I'm starting to see that as well." says Giyu narrowing his eyes a bit as he turned to Luffy. "Somethings off about this place, Luffy." says Giyu to Luffy.

"Yea I've noticed too." says Luffy continuing to observe the plant life and island as a whole as he continued. "Though this is to be expected from places in the Grand Line considering some islands, the Log Pose can take on a few minutes but for some other places, the Log Pose can take years or whole decades." says Luffy informing them of the possibility.

This caused all of their eyes to widen except for Giyu, and Lily who had a thought of her own.

_'It's like this island is stuck in a certain point in time almost…' _thought Lily with a thoughtful look on her face.

Though this didn't last long as she was taken out of thoughts by Usopp panicking even further as he was on the ground a bit.

"Were all going to die!" says Usopp on his hands and knees at the possibility of being stuck here that long.

"Calm down, we don't even know if that's the case here. So keep your cool." says Luffy telling him to calm down.

As he said this to Usopp, a loud screeching sound could be heard. This made Nami and Usopp cover their ears from how loud it was. Sanji for his part was admiring Nami as he spoke.

"Your so adorable." says Sanji with a content expression on his face.

The minute he said that, Usopp got an idea of his own as he spoke.

"Thank you." says Usopp acting like Nami as Luffy, Lily, Nojiko and Zoro got a small chuckle from that.

Sanji for his part got angry and responded the way his mood did.

"That's not funny! I was talking to Nami!" says Sanji yelling out with shark like teeth.

"Forget that! What was that screeching?!" asks Nami concerned.

Sanji turned back to her now with a smile, forgetting his anger as he spoke.

"It's alright love, it's only a bird perfectly harmless." says Sanji with a smile.

"Sanji." says Giyu as he saw something that made his eyes widen a bit.

Sanji didn't bother to hear him as he continued speaking to Nami.

"Just like this jungle. Nothing to worry about." says Sanji never noticing something behind him.

"Sanji." says Luffy seeing it as well while trying to warn him again.

Nami and Usopp saw it as well, and became extremely scared as they turned to run in different directions on the ship. Sanji for his part kept his happy mood but was confused by the two as he blinked twice.

"What's wrong?" asks Sanji confused.

"Sanji...Duck!" says Lily yelling out to warn the cook.

The moment she said this, Sanji's Haki came up last minute to warn him as he turned to see an overly large bird trying to swoop down and grab him. He ducked just in time as the overly large bird flew off with a screech. Sanji for his part got up now while putting his hair back in place but was irritated.

"What the hell's the matter with you?! Ya damn bird!" says Sanji angry.

"We tried to warn you." says Lily with sweat drop.

As she said this, the crew sensed something with Haki and turned to stare out into the jungle on the side of the ship. For a few moments the bushes rustle in the jungle for a large tiger to emerge from the bushes, and begin following the ship while staring at Luffy, who just stared right back as the tiger took it as a challenge by the emotionless ice storm look in his eyes.

"I've never seen a tiger that large before." says Giyu with a serious expression as he had a hand on his sword.

"Neither have I." says Vivi scared while standing behind Sanji with a scared Karoo.

"Normal tigers are not that large, even by today's standards." says Lily serious as well with a hand on one of her spears.

As everyone was staring at the tiger as it walked beside the ship, it suddenly stopped and it's eyes went wide with a roar while coughing out blood, only to then drop the ground dead. Luffy was surprised just like his crew was due to what he just saw happen.

"What the hell." says Giyu shocked for his part as well.

"Okay serious, I know normal but what could have killed that large tiger like that?!" asks Nami scared out of her mind now.

Luffy looked at the tiger a bit longer as they kept sailing but ultimately spoke out now.

"I have no idea, though this is exactly why I said be prepared." says Luffy while worrying most of the crew and making them remember his warning to be ready, as he continued to speak. "Alright, once we get a bit further down, well drop anchor." says Luffy as everyone nodded.

* * *

**\- Little Garden River Shore -**

As the crew sailed further down, they found a place to drop anchor. So now, Zoro and Giyu dropped the anchor in the water to keep the ship where it was. The wind stopped blowing on the Jolly Roger of the ship as the two swordsman spoke out to their captain.

"Anchor dropped Captain!" says Zoro and Giyu as Luffy nodded.

He then turned to Sanji, and spoke out.

"Sanji go make lunch." says Luffy with a grin.

Sanji for his part turned to his captain a bit confused by the request as he spoke.

"You want lunch?" asks Sanji confused as Luffy turned to him again.

"Yep, I want to get my energy up." says Luffy as he tightened his tessellated headband around his head under his hat while shedding off his black patterned haori as he wore no shirt for the time being.

He then stretched a bit while causing Sanji to nod with a smirk, and walk off for the kitchen. As this happened, Luffy continued to stretch his body a bit more only for Nami to walk up quickly and speak.

"Get your energy up for what exactly? Just what are you planning to do?" asks Nami with a stern look as she stood next to Nojiko, and Vivi as they all had their hands on their hips while staring and waiting for an answer.

Luffy for his part had to admit that this was amusing to him. As he got a chuckle while being nervous at the predicament he was in. So now, Luffy decided to speak and answer her question.

"It's been a while since I got to hunt wild animals, plus I want to explore this island a bit more for myself." says Luffy calmly with a smile as he continued. "Wanna come with me?" asks Luffy as he still had the smile.

_'Yep it's useless. Plus with his strength, he'll be just fine.' _thought Nami with a sigh as she then looked at his upper body a bit, but ultimately looked away entirely with a blush.

As she had this thought, Lily came to stand next to him already deciding to go with him. Vivi for her part was looking at the jungle and came to a decision as she turned to Luffy, and spoke.

"Say Luffy, would it be alright if I come along with you?" ask Vivi curious with a small faint blush on her face while looking out into the jungle.

As everyone on the ship, who had decided to go into the jungle of Little Garden, while also getting their gear all together had stopped for a moment to look, and stare at Vivi with wide eyes and surprised expressions. So now, Nami turned to her greatly shocked as she spoke.

"What?! Vivi you can't be serious!" says Nami yelling in shock while staring at her.

Vivi just smiled at Nami before she spoke again.

"Yeah, I'd rather not sit here with nothing to do but worry about my troubles. This will keep me busy until the Log's reset." says Vivi with a smile.

"That's the spirit, Vivi." says Luffy with a smile.

"More like brave…" says Usopp shaking his head.

* * *

**\- An Hour Later -**

After some time, Sanji got the lunches ready for Luffy's group so that they could start exploring. Sanji got everything set up in a bag for Luffy while he put the ladies lunches in a pouch on Karoo. He gave the duck a small barrel canteen full of water in case he got thirsty. So now, Sanji spoke out while being proud of his work.

"Alright your all set to go now, Three lunches for Luffy, Lily, and Vivi and special drink for Karoo." says Sanji with a smirk.

"Thanks Sanji." say Luffy with a grin as he went to grab Lily bridal style.

"Eep! Luffy!" says Lily surprised as Luffy just got a smirk and jumped off the ship onto the ground.

Luffy turned around a final time as Karoo jumped down with Vivi on his back.

"Feel free to explore guys! Though make sure to get what we need and get back as quickly as possible." says Luffy as he put down Lily to hold her hand as they started walking.

Vivi for her part turned to wave as she spoke for a final time.

"Well, see you guys later!" says Vivi as her group goes off into the forest.

With that, Luffy and his group were gone now as they went to explore the jungle of Little Garden. Nami and Usopp were talking about how Vivi's so brave and how she's nothing like how royalty is supposed to be. Zoro came down from the upper deck of the ship while cracking his neck to speak.

"I'm bored. I'm gonna go take a walk." says Zoro bored while shocking Usopp.

"Take a walk?!" asks Usopp yelling.

"I think I'm gonna go explore for my part and hunt for a little bit." says Giyu getting up while stretching a bit.

The two then went to jump off the side of the ship, and land on the ground. Sanji got surprised for his part as he decided to speak out on something.

"Hey Zoro, Giyu, wait up!" says Sanji now getting both of their attention as they turned.

"You guys know were kinda short on food, right? If you guys could find any animals that appear edible, bring'em back." says Sanji telling them to hunt something.

"Okay seems easy." says Zoro as Giyu nodded as they both turned while Zoro continued. "I could see why you wanna send us because we could bring back something you couldn't catch yourself." says Zoro now walking off with Giyu a few paces ahead.

This got Sanji to get ticked off and respond angrily to the swordsman.

"What the hell does that mean?!" says Sanji yelling angrily.

This makes Zoro and Giyu stop and turn to Sanji, Giyu sighs knowing these two while Zoro turns with a grunt of question. Sanji decided to speak as he put his foot on the side of the ship.

"I won't let that remark go unchallenged, and that counts for you as well Giyu." says Sanji making sure Giyu knew that as the man in question had a blank and tired look.

"How do I fit into this when I didn't even challenge you?" asks Giyu in exasperation with a blank and tired look.

"Because your a swordsman like moss-head next to you." says Sanji.

_'I swear, he and Zoro are just like another teammate of mine…' _thought Giyu tiredly as Sanji continued to speak now.

"Your saying you saying you can capture bigger game than I can like my hunting skills are inferior?" asks Sanji to Zoro directly with a look of challenge on his face.

Zoro turned fully now to Sanji and spoke.

"Yea that's right." says Zoro while gritting his teeth as Sanji did the same.

The two were like this for a bit as the others look on in amusement. As they could almost see electricity dance between them inside their glares. So now, Sanji decided to speak.

"Challenge accepted." says Sanji as he went to jump down from the ship and continue speaking. "Okay, winner brings back the most pounds of meat." says Sanji turning his head away a bit as he looked at Zoro.

"What do you mean pounds? Cause I'll bring back tons." says Zoro as he did the same.

As the three begin to walk in their separate directions with Zoro taking the left, Giyu taking the middle area ahead of him, and Sanji taking the right. The cook of the crew begins to speak for a final time.

"Why don't you let your hunting, do your talking for ya." says Sanji.

"Huh. Good luck cook." says Zoro as they all start walking off with Giyu still wondering how he got wrapped into all of this.

As Giyu was about to walk off, Nojiko came up and stopped him by grabbing his shoulder to speak out.

"Hey, mind if I tag along?" asks Nojiko with a smile.

"Sure." says Giyu with a nod, and a small tuck of his lips while trying to keep his serious expression.

So now, Nami and Usopp were left on the ship to watch it as the others ran off to explore the island. As this wouldn't be the only taste of entertainment that they would get from all of this.

* * *

**\- With Luffy And His Group -**

Luffy was walking with Lily, and Vivi along with Karoo through the jungle for quite some time. They hadn't found anything yet as Luffy had his Tanto out, ready for anything to come their way. As they were running through the jungle for sometime now, they suddenly stopped when the ground started to shake beneath their feet like an earthquake or the island shifting as a whole. When they all looked up to see a dinosaur eating the leaves off a tree near it's height. This got them all to become shocked as Luffy spoke out now starting to figure this island out.

"Now I'm starting to get it. It's like this island has been frozen in time, during the age of the dinosaurs to be exact." says Luffy as he continued. "Though, this could be because of the Grand Line's unique state as a whole, as this island seems to predate mankind." says Luffy making his assessment.

As this was said by Luffy, the next thing that happened shocked them all. The ground started to shake again, indicating movement and quick as the dinosaur's head was cut clean off and came flying off causing the group's eyes to widen in shock. The reason why was because of what cut its head off.

"Is that…" says Luffy a bit shocked with his mouth slightly open.

"A…" says Vivi shocked

"Giant." says Lily impressed that one of her kind were on the island.

As they all stood in awe, Luffy looked over to the severed dinosaur not to far from his group while observing the effects of such an attack as he spoke.

"Look at the wound from the attack, it was a swift attack but also a very clean cut. This Giant before us is skilled in terms of battle, most likely a very seasoned warrior." says Luffy as he then turned his eyes back to the one who brought the dinosaur down, as they spoke.

"Gegyagyagyagya! It's been quite a while since I've seen some people with shocked looks like yours! What fun and entertainment!" says the Giant bending down to Luffy and his group while putting them on guard as he spoke again. "The greatest warrior of all Elbaf! I am Dorry! Gegyagyagyagya!" says the Giant now Identified as Dorry, who was jovial in his greeting. This got Luffy to calm down a bit and drop his guard a bit slightly along with Lily.

Dorry is a well-built giant with a long beard that is dressed in a viking-like attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes. He is so large that Luffy can fit in the palm of his hand. Along with this, he is 160 years old, which means that he is a giant in the prime of his life.

Vivi for her part dropped to her knees as she spoke with Karoo on the ground unconscious from what could be assumed was caused by shock.

"It's a Giant, I've heard that they exist but I've never seen one before." says Vivi shocked.

So now, Luffy decided to introduce himself as well to be polite.

"Well Hi, I'm Luffy and I'm a pirate. Pleased to meet you." says Luffy with his own greeting to the Giant.

"Gegyagyagyagya! A pirate? Well good for you my friend." says Dorry while laughing.

"By the way, this is Vivi and Karoo." says Luffy while pointing over to the two of them as it caused them to stiffen up a bit as he continued. "And this is Lily, a Giant on my crew that at a devil fruit." says Luffy pointing over to Lily standing next to him, as she waved.

"Gegyagyagyagya! A fellow Giant you say? Tell you what, you're all invited to my home for some lunch." says Dorry.

This scared Vivi even more now. So as she was about to decline the offer, Luffy spoke before she could.

"That sounds great." says Luffy accepting the offer with a grin.

This caused Vivi to question whether this was a good idea at all in joining Luffy and Lily, though she was shocked to find out that Lily was a Giant as well.

* * *

**\- Later -**

After Luffy had accepted Dorry's offer for lunch, the Giant began walking while his group of guests followed him towards a large rock formation that seemed to be made of bones. So when they got here, the giant sat down on a rock nearby as the others sat near him. As they sat for a while eating, laughing, and drinking a bit, Dorry decided to ask something of Luffy that he had noticed.

"So your a D. huh?" asks Dorry with a smile as the question shocks both Luffy himself and Lily because not even she was able to pick up on it when they first met.

So now, Luffy decided to speak as he just finished a piece of cooked dinosaur meat.

"How could you tell?" asks Luffy surprised. This gets a laugh out of the Giant as he spoke.

"Gegyagyagyagya! The red marks underneath your eyes, most don't have them anymore but few that do are born with them." says Dorry as he remembered that detail.

"Well yes I am. Though, have you encountered another before me?" asks Luffy curious

"Well yes I have. Many strong warriors of your clan in fact, and they've all had the pleasure of giving me good fights with some being my comrades, though much time has most likely passed for them to live as long as I have." says Dorry thinking about it.

"I see…" says Luffy figuring that can be hard.

As he said this, Dorry turned to Lily and spoke.

"So I understand your a Giant who ate a Devil Fruit. Tell me, who is your father?" asks Dorry curious.

"My father is Panz Fry, Dorry." says Lily answering with a smile.

This got Dorry's eyes to widen in shock as he then laughed in joy at this information.

"Gegyagyagyagya! Panz Fry huh? It's been a while since I've heard the name of my childhood friend in quite some time, now I see the resemblance between you two." says Dorry as he laughed a bit more.

"Wait really?! You know my dad?!" asks Lily shocked.

"Yep for many years, though due to circumstances of why I'm here it's been some time." says Dorry with a smile.

As the group sat and talked for a bit more, Vivi decided to ask a question that had been on her group's minds for a while.

"Say Dorry, how long does it take for the log to reset on this island?" asks Vivi causing Luffy and Lily to look up at Dorry, who also wanted to know that answer as well.

"One full year!" says Dorry with a smile causing Luffy and Lily's eyes to widen and Vivi to pass out from the shock of this information.

"One year?" asks Luffy making sure he heard that right while causing Dorry to nod his head before he spoke again.

"Yes, most people who come to the island never survive the year, they usually succumb to the wildlife of the island big or small by being bitten or eaten, or the elements." says Dorry as he cooked meat over the fire in front of them.

Luffy then thought about this information, and began to think. The goal of his group was to get Vivi back to Alabasta in time to stop the civil war or else he would never get to see the stone tablet, meet with his clan members living in Alabasta, along with making the country his territory. Overall, he had no intention of waiting that long here and if they were stuck here for that long, there might not be a country left standing to make it his territory. He was thinking of a few things to do as a way to get out of the situation, one was using his large dragon form to grab the Going Merry with the crew on it, and fly the rest of the way but also run the risk of Marines appearing in large numbers, all flocking to Alabasta with the intention of his capture.

"Damn, this situation really is a bind." says Luffy rubbing his forehead.

Just as he said this, Dorry took the cooked meat off the fire and place a large piece of it in front of the three as he spoke.

"Come on, eat up some more my friends!" says Dorry as he ate his piece.

Luffy ate some for a bit as he then decided to wake up Vivi, considering she was still unconscious. Once she was awake along with Karoo after him poking the two, he gave her a large piece on a stick to eat. Vivi took it gratefully with some tears in her eyes, as Luffy saw this and smiled while patting her head as he spoke.

"Stop your tears, I'll find us a way off this island Vivi. I swear that." says Luffy with a smile while causing her to smile slightly.

Luffy then sat down on a nearby rock, enjoying the silence for a bit as he then turned Dorry for another question of his own.

"Dorry, I don't mean to pry but why do you live out here by yourself? Don't you have a place to call home? Like Elbaf?" asks Luffy curious as Dorry smiled to speak.

"Yes. As you know, I came from a village that is home to many warriors called Elbaf." says Dorry as he continued. "It was once home but I no longer call it that." says Dorry as this got a raised eyebrow from the group.

"Why?" asks Luffy curious.

"There are certain rules in Elbaf, which must be obeyed." says Dorry as Luffy nodded in understanding.

"What kind of rules?" asks Luffy.

"For example, if a fight breaks out and neither side yields, judgement is handed down by Elbaf's God. Whoever he deems to be righteous will be declared the winner, and granted survival as well as divine protection." says Dorry explaining.

"I see." says Luffy understanding.

"I know what your thinking. Fair or not, all that matters is that this is our battleground. As on Elbaf, our God will decide who is righteous and worthy of winning both the duel and his life. Gegyagyagyagya! We've fought for a century but Elbaf has yet to choose a champion, Gegyagyagyagya!" says Dorry causing them to widen their eyes at the length of such a battle.

"A hundred years…" says Luffy thinking about such a battle between two warriors and for so long while knowing the lifespan of Giants.

"How interesting." says Lily thinking about it herself with a smile.

"Even with all the time in the world, I think your desire would wane after a hundred years of the same battle. At this point is there any real animosity left between you? Or are you just fighting to fight?" asks Vivi as she stood up causing Dorry to laugh alongside Luffy and Lily.

As they had their laugh from this, one of the three volcanoes not too far started to erupt. This caused them all to look over to that with Dorry's face becoming one of a serious expression.

"That's some explosion." says Luffy as he saw it.

"Well then, it's time to get going." says Dorry as he now stood up to stand.

This caused Luffy, Lily, and Vivi to look over at him in some confusion. Though, it was at this moment that Lily knew what he meant by the look he had while Luffy noticed something about Dorry as well. His whole attitude and demeanor changed as the volcano erupted. As his eyes became cold and focused with his smile gone as well, and his posture and stance was that of someone ready to head into battle. So now as the volcano erupted for a second time, Dorry spoke again.

"Please forgive me, but there's something I must attend to. As that volcano is our marker, whenever it erupts, we begin." says Dorry as he picked up his shield, and sword with Luffy and Lily nodded in understanding as he continued. "As for why were fighting well...I don't remember, Gegyagyagyagya! All I know is that before we realized, it became our routine." says Dorry laughing as he was finishing the straps on his shield to be comfortable.

"It's senseless. How can you have so much hatred for someone that you could fight them for an entire century? What could have happened to make you this mad?" asks Vivi while looking up at the Giant while causing Luffy to interrupt her.

"Vivi that's enough. That's not what this is about okay?" says Luffy as he felt the ground was starting to shake.

"Your right. This is about honor." says Dorry as he narrowed his eyes at his approaching opponent before he took off towards him.

As Dorry flew towards his fellow Giant, said opponent was doing the same to meet him eagerly. Both howling in a sort of war-chant as Dorry's shield clashed with his opponent's battle axe. This caused a large shock wave to echo, and spread across the island as members of the crew could feel it and sense the power behind such a brawl. Luffy for his part watched in awe with Lily at the battle taking place before him, and his group while Vivi was disgusted at the fact that these two were fighting for no reason whatsoever for such a long time while being shocked with Karoo.

Luffy had fought many Giants in the past due to his previous line of work while also with Shanks when he officially joined up with them. For some reason, Luffy had a fascination with battle like his other fellow generals and those of his blood. For him it was almost like they all resonated towards battle, never being able to get away from it but would also seek some peace. So as the fight progressed, Luffy, Lily, and Vivi were completely absorbed in the duel between the two fighters before them. As Luffy watched, his Observation Haki suddenly alerted him of two presences a bit far away on the island almost as if they had just arrived.

He narrowed his eyes, and raised his guard more so than what it usually was just a bit while noticing Lily doing the same. Luffy then looked over to where the presences were coming from to see someone with another floating down on an umbrella in the sky, for which Luffy and Lily had recognized it was the two Baroque Agents from the last island. They didn't tell Vivi about so instead, they got ready for whatever would come in the future, as Luffy used Observation Haki to the fullest for a certain reason of his own. He started to notice that they were descending quickly, only to then be hidden by the jungle trees when they got low enough. He started to notice that the two auras were heading away from him, in the opposite direction.

Luffy went to use his Haki to find where his crew was, he found Giyu and Nojiko together, Sanji by himself, Zoro was also by himself as well, while Nami and Usopp were together on the other side, opposite from them. So he assumed that they found the other Giant or he found them considering they stayed on the ship. He let out a sigh of relief knowing they were all alright. So as he turned turned his attention back to the fight, he sensed three more powerful presences somewhere far off on the island, and not close to any of his crew.

_'Not good. Though what are these other three aura's I'm picking up on the island? And large ones too…' _thought Luffy not liking this at all.

* * *

**\- Somewhere Else -**

Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine had landed on Little Garden not too long ago with bandages across their bodies as proof of the injuries they received back on Whisky Peak. Once they landed, they walked for a bit through the jungle towards a white house that looked to be made of some substance while also coming to find a dinosaur trying to eat through it. So Ms. Valentine decided to handle the threat quickly for the purpose of reaching their objective. So now as they opened the door, they came to find a man sitting inside comfortably while reading a book with a teacup in hand, and with a little girl nearby looking to be sleeping.

"Oh, hello Mr. 5." says the Agent greeting him.

As they walked in Mr. 5 spoke on seeing the inside.

"Hmph, I'm impressed by the decor. You have a talent for turning even the most savage environment into a home." says Mr. 5 as he continued. "I admire you, which is why I feel compelled to remind both of you this mission belongs to me, and Ms. Valentine." says Mr. 5 reminding the man, who is assumed to be a fellow agent of his.

"Rest assured, we won't slip up like we did last time." says Ms. Valentine making sure of how serious they were.

"Slip up? More like you took a catastrophic fall down a flight of steps." says the fellow Agent of the two making both the agents grunt in anger from this as he continued. "What were you two thinking? Fighting a former Marine and one with a reputation that backs up the power he has. Not to mention the other one with him that possesses a water based Devil Fruit, along with their seven other comrades that make a perfect set of nine that were all familiar with." says the man clearly explaining.

As he seemed to point out to the agents their disadvantage in chasing this battle. So now, Mr. 5 spoke out with anger

"Your point?" asks Mr. 5 clearly angry.

The Agent takes a sip from his teacup and sighs while he begins to speak.

"That you should've cut your losses in pursuing a fight with him and his crew, and came at this a different way to secure your original target. Which if I remember correctly, it is the Princess of Alabasta." says the Agent taking a sip of his tea.

It was clear to the other two Baroque Works Agents that the man was berating the two for their past actions on Whisky Peak. So now, the man decided to speak again to his fellow agents.

"Now, that's not why I'm here Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine. The simple fact of the matter is your are both weak." says the Agent while pissing them off even further with what he said, and continued to speak. "Don't waste your energy pouting, it is what it is. Now, take a look at this." says the Agent passing them a paper.

Mr. 5 picked it up for him, and Ms. Valentine to look at while noting the paper was also worn down to time. As the next part of the conversation would reveal much to the two on why another member of their organization was here.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, here's part one of Little Garden as part two in the next chapter will be the last of this and we'll move on. Along with a full explanation on Elemental Haki as well. The next chapter will be satisfying I promise you, so stay tuned for that very soon. So now without anything else to say again, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. So now, here is where we finish Little Garden, and then we can move on to the next island. As this chapter will be satisfying with some fighting as well along with some surprises, so hope I deliver on that. Also make sure to read the end chapter note as well on this chapter with the double update I've provided all of you. Now, on a side note, a friend of mine asked about Luffy's face as it's the overall same but with some changes to eye color and a bit more enchanting to women as his demon slayer mark makes a good fit, along with the scar on that resembles Ban's from Seven Deadly Sins along with the very small ones that trail on his left side jawline, so to answer this his face is overall, greatly intact and in one piece. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 15: Strength Of The Captain, And Little Garden's Conclusion**

* * *

**\- With Luffy - **

It had been a couple minutes since Luffy had picked up the signatures across the island, and was a wondering what the other three were as he found them unfamiliar but strong. So now, Luffy had still kept his guard up as he saw Dorry and his opponent get up from the ground. The other giant handed Dorry something before they went their separate ways. So now, as Dorry came back over and sat down with some barrels in hand, he spoke to the group.

"Brogy over there, said he has guests of his own and they gave him these wonderful refreshments. As he was kind enough to share them with me." says Dorry as he sat down.

Luffy had perked up at this and decided to speak now.

"Ah, so more of my crew." says Luffy already knowingly.

"He didn't say names but from what I could see, there was a young lady with orange hair and a long nose fellow." says Dorry causing Luffy to chuckle a bit.

"Yep, definitely Nami and Usopp." says Luffy with a smile.

"Gegyagyagyagya! Then I should thank you for this alcohol as well." says Dorry with a smile.

Dorry held the barrels in his fingers, and popped the tops off on both of them to begin drinking. While he was drinking them, Luffy noticed the look on his face suddenly change and before Luffy could think about it further the alcohol in the barrels exploded. This caused Dorry's eyes to roll back into his head, and collapse to the ground on his back.

"Dorry!" says Luffy, Lily, and Vivi as they all got to their feet.

Luffy went over to the wreckage of what was left of the barrels to analyze them, and come to answer.

"This is the same alcohol that was on the ship." says Luffy coming to this answer.

"Then what could have caused this?" asks Lily confused.

"I'm not sure myself." says Luffy still trying to figure this all out.

"The other Giant must have booby-trapped it." says Vivi making an assumption while causing Luffy to speak.

"Shut it, Vivi." says Luffy lowly as he stood up to speak again. "There's no way he would do that as there is too much pride and honor involved here for him to pull a low move like that." says Luffy reminding her of that.

"Alright, then who did do it?" asks Vivi.

Before Luffy could respond, Dorry had come to and spoke as he got up slowly with his weapon in hand for which Luffy noticed.

"You pirates, it wasn't Brogy, that much is clear. No warrior of Elbaf would dare try such a thing. So, who else to suspect on this island other than those in front of me!" says Dorry causing Luffy to step up to protect his group with narrowed eyes, as he spoke.

"I and my crew have no part to play in this, as we are not the only ones here on this island of yours." says Luffy surprising him and Vivi as Lily already knew.

"And just who else is on this island besides you?" asks Dorry in a dangerous tone.

Luffy brushed that off with a sigh as he spoke.

"An organization of bounty hunters called Baroque Works. If I'm correct, you are Dorry the Blue Ogre, and your friend who is also your opponent is Brogy the Red Ogre, the former captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates." says Luffy surprising Vivi at this information, as he continued. "And so, each of you have 100 Million Berries on your head a piece, together it's 200 Million Berries. Am I right?" asks Luffy to the Giant.

This caused Dorry to nod while looking at the straw hat wearing pirate before him with suspicion, as Luffy spoke again.

"Then let me, and my crew take care of them while you focus on your fight with Brogy." says Luffy giving him an offer.

"Even though your well informed, why should I trust you?" asks Dorry while towering at full height above Luffy as he continued. "And how do you know they are on this island?" asked Dorry once again.

"You're from the New World, the same as me, and Lily. I'm pretty sure you know about it, what it is, and what it can do." says Luffy calmly, not at all intimidated but in a knowingly tone.

Dorry knew it was true what Luffy was saying to him, as Elbaf was in the New World. It was clear to the Giant that Luffy had learned much, even for his young age. So now, Dorry decided to speak on this for an answer.

"I do know of it, but I've never used it." says Dorry causing Luffy to nod.

Luffy had his assumptions of why he and Brogy never used it. The conclusion to him was that the two probably found it dishonorable to their duel, and would rather battle it out in their own strength to determine a winner. Though, he pushed this aside as he spoke with cold eyes.

"Then like I said before, the people who did this will pay for disrespecting such a sacred duel." says Luffy with an ice cold look in his eyes now.

As he said this, the volcano erupted again to signal that it was time for the next battle. Luffy looked at Dorry again to speak.

"I take it you will still be going to fight, even with your condition." says Luffy to Dorry, but continued before the Giant could speak. "I understand, do what you must." says Luffy now looking away.

"I must as an Elbaf warrior." says Dorry as he coughed up some blood while causing Luffy to be a bit concerned for his condition.

However, this caused Vivi to yell out in obvious worry towards the Giant in seeing the blood.

"What?! Dorry, you need to rest!" says Vivi yelling out trying to reason with him.

"I am Dorry, and I will fight for Elbaf's pride and will die as a warrior!" says Dorry as he began taking slow steps towards the battleground once more.

While Dorry went off to fight his duel, the rage from Luffy was starting to build as he was keeping his wrath in check to focus it on the right people. So now, Luffy stood there with a blank look but if you looked at his eyes then you would see that of someone ready to brutally beat down their enemy. So as Dorry and Brogy began their duel, Usopp suddenly dropped in from the air, right in front of Luffy, Lily, and Vivi. This got surprised looks from everyone there as Lily spoke.

"Usopp?" asks Lily surprised as her tone of voice said the same.

Usopp got to his feet, and started to try holding back his tears while in front of Luffy as he spoke.

"Luffy! Nami was-" begins Usopp as he Luffy cut him off.

"Let me guess, your going to say Nami was eaten by a dinosaur right?" asks Luffy while making Lily, Vivi, and Karoo's eyes widen in shock as he continued. "Relax Usopp, she's alive. Considering I can sense her aura still out there." says Luffy assuring him of that as he sighed in relief.

Lily went on to explain that Baroque Works is here on the island, and had done something in tampering with Dorry's alcohol. When Usopp heard this, it caused him to become somewhat angry as he clenched his fists. So just as Usopp was about to speak on this, they all noticed Dorry beginning to fall down while Brogy was going for the finishing blow to end it. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw blood squirt from Dorry's wound courtesy of Brogy cutting him across the chest.

"Dorry!" they all yelled out in shock while extremely worried.

So before they can say anything else or try to do anything else, two people emerge from the bushes not far to the right of the group as the male of the two spoke out.

"What a shame. After a hundred years their duel finally ends...so dishonorably." says Mr. 5 making himself and Ms. Valentine known.

Vivi was scared while Usopp was ready to go for his slingshot instead of his pistols. Though for Luffy his whole mood changed when seeing these two, as he clenched his left fist. It was quite clear that he was angry for what they did to Dorry, and for becoming a greater annoyance to him. So now, the words Mr. 5 said pissed Luffy off more as he was ready to throttle them into the ground as he spoke.

"Vivi and Usopp go now, and find the others. I'll handle these two myself." says Luffy never taking his eyes off them, as the wind started to blow violently as he pointed to the nearest aura and spoke again. "Go find them now, and wait for me there. If you have no choice but to fight then do so." says Luffy commanding them.

It was clear by Luffy's tone of voice that he wanted to gone so that he could wail on the two agents before him. So with this said, Vivi then hopped on Karoo's back with Usopp next to them as they took off running in the direction that he said to go towards. As they were starting to running away from the area, Ms. Valentine bent her legs a bit as she spoke.

"Kyahahaha! I don't know who told you kids you were leaving so easily because we sure didn't." says Ms. Valentine as she jumped really high up in the air and floated right over the leaving group.

Just as she was right over them, and was getting ready to drop down on them. It worried Usopp, who was prepared to fight while fleeing as Vivi became even more concerned. Luffy decided to move quickly in helping his crew with something he learned in his youth from his grandfather.

**"Geppo"** says Luffy as he kicked up three times while managing to move a great distance in the air towards his target.

As he did this, he appeared in front of Ms. Valentine for which it shocked her greatly. With no words spoken, Luffy moved quickly to put a quake bubble around his index and middle finger to press them right on her chest as he spoke.

**"Hito-Hito: Body Quake"** says Luffy as his fingers touched her, Ms. Valentine freezes as cracks appeared along her body that shattered, only to send her hurling down to the ground.

As she hit the ground with a hard impact from the force of the quake she faced to her body. Dust around the area of impact had kicked up as Mr. 5 was shocked behind his glasses. Luffy landed to the ground gracefully as he stood standing while he spoke.

"If you thought that it was going to be that easy to attack my crew, then your dumber than you look." says Luffy with anger in his voice.

Luffy looked at Mr. 5's shocked face but put it off to look at Ms. Valentine with the dust clearing. He wanted to see how much damage was caused from the attack on her but was a bit surprised at what he saw. When Luffy saw her, she didn't look all that hurt as if a change in her body was made before making the hard impact that she did. As it became quite clear to Luffy what could have caused it, as she was demonstrating Devil Fruit powers, and he knew which ones they both had as well.

"How interesting. So you've eaten the **Kilo Kilo no Mi** and your partner ate the **Bomu Bomu no Mi**. Which means that you changed your body weight on the way down before impact to lighten the blow, and fall damage you would receive on impact." says Luffy as he continued. "Though it won't be enough." says Luffy with folded arms causing Mr. 5 to grit his teeth and angrily respond.

"Enough!" says Mr. 5 yelling at Luffy, only for him to turn his attention to the man as he continued. "I think it's time we got down to fighting. I've been wanting to pay you back for what you did to me at Whisky Peak." says Mr. 5 with a growl of anger in his voice.

"Likewise for what you did to Dorry." says Luffy with a cold tone of voice.

"Then prepare to die!" says Mr. 5 yelling as he charged towards Luffy for an attack.

Luffy for his part stared at the man with cold eyes, and an emotionless expression. It was quite clear these agents relied heavily on their devil fruits, and have not bothered in trying to refine other skills. So now, Luffy stared at the man before he spoke to use another technique of his.

"Those who cling to their Devil Fruit will get nowhere with me." says Luffy as he prepared his leg for another attack from the **Six Powers** to deal with the male agent of Baroque Works. **"Rankyaku"** says Luffy by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade towards Mr. 5.

As the blade of compressed air flew towards Mr. 5, he was shocked and knew he couldn't get out of the way quick enough. So upon impact without even using Haki, Luffy's attack hit Mr. 5 hard making the man wince in pain as he was sent back some paces. It was here that Luffy then went to appear in front of Mr. 5, only to send a hard rage-induced punch to the man's face. Forcing Mr. 5 to rollback across the ground harshly to only stop near Ms. Valentine as he was hunched over on the ground, not knowing whether to hold his stomach or face from the sheer pain of both attacks he just faced in quick succession. The man started coughing up some blood as well, which shocked Ms. Valentine.

"Mr. 5!" says Ms. Valentine yelling as she saw her partner's current state.

As she said this, Luffy was observing his attack power and looked at his legs for a moment with a thought.

_'Dad said for some reason that a great amount of strength would be in my legs, and to use them well.' _thought Luffy with a calm look and eyes a bit surprised, as he saw the damage from such an attack, even if not physical.

After a few minutes, Mr. 5 then got back up while struggling a bit. So as he stood up, he looked at Luffy and reached into his pocket to pull out his pistol knowing a close up battle would not work. Luffy not really being worried at all, unclipped the opening to his pistol holster on the left hip of his body while keeping the hand to his side, waiting to draw it at the perfect moment. Mr. 5 then opened the revolver's chamber and blew into it, before closing it and aiming it at Luffy's direction, as the straw hat wearing captain had already knew what it was he did to the pistol.

"Fucking die!" says Mr. 5 angrily yelling in pain as he fired at Luffy six times.

Luffy could sense the shots coming toward him. So in quick speed, he pulled out his own pistol full of bullets this time to fire at where the shots were with dead accuracy. Though for the last one, he let it come towards him as it hit him with a large explosion.

"Kyahahaha! Finally, that'll show him!" says Ms. Valentine being smug as it seemed the battle was turning.

"Oh really? That's very entertaining." says Luffy from the area of the explosion while shocking the two agents.

As the smoke was starting to dissipate, they see Luffy still standing in his same position as a large part of his left side is blown apart to only start reforming in red cubes. This shocks the two greatly, as Mr. 5 spoke out while unconsciously taking a step back.

"Jus-Just what are you?" asks Mr. 5 fearfully from what he's been facing.

"The Pillar General of Wrath." says Luffy being fully serious.

Once this was said, Luffy decided to activate his **Vajra Asura** form, deciding not to use the Six-Armed Version as his arms were coated in a metallic substance as proof. So now, he spoke out one word to begin.

**"Soru"** says Luffy as he moved forward at extremely high speed to appear in front of Mr. 5 with his fist aimed to his gut.

The minute the fist hit Mr. 5's stomach he was sent back further, and when he landed on his stomach, he started puking up what was assumed to be his lunch. Luffy knew at this point the man was done but saw in the corner of his eye that Ms. Valentine had managed to get up, and come at him with an attack of her own. So Luffy decided to end this quickly by pulling out his first katana and using his right hand for the attack.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's ROOM:"** says Luffy as a spherical space appears around him and his target as Luffy then makes clean cuts on Ms. Valentine while speaking. **"Amputate" **says Luffy as when he was done, Ms. Valentine fell into pieces.

"AHHHH!" says Ms. Valentine shocked and horrified by what's happened to her body as Luffy picked her head up from the ground.

"Be quiet, I'll put you back together in a minute after I bind you and your partner up." says Luffy calmly with a sigh.

Luffy then went to grab Mr. 5, who was in between consciousness at the moment from the beating he got, and froze his wrists with Ice Haki.

**"Ice Lock"** says Luffy making cuffs made of strong Ice.

He then went over to where Ms. Valentine's split body parts were at, and froze the wrists as well only to then use a technique in putting her severed body parts back together. So now that the two agents were bonded together, he could see that Ms. Valentine was trying to break out of her restraints only to fail miserably.

"Don't bother. The ice might not give you frostbite but their infused with something that nullifies your Devil Fruit abilities." says Luffy being serious as Mr. 5 had came to now for him to continue. "Now, the two of you are going to tell me why you planted a bomb inside the drinks and I want an answer now, before I decided to freeze you both. Permanently." says Luffy bringing forth ice into his left hand while scaring them.

The got Mr. 5 to respond as best as he could with the pain he was currently enduring.

"Fine...well tell you...just no more." says Mr. 5 still in pain.

"It was our superior, a higher ranked member of Baroque Works who came up with the idea," says Ms. Valentine as she continued for Mr. 5. "His name is Mr. 3! He wanted the bounty on both of the Giant's heads, and decided to help us in killing two birds with one stone as it benefited him as well." says Ms. Valentine hoping this was enough to stop Luffy from killing them with Ice.

It was very clear that Ms. Valentine had seen how easy it was for Luffy to defeat them both. As it also became clear to her that Mr. 3's words were true about pursing this fight with Luffy and along with the fact that if he was this strong as his reputation precedes him, then what were the other eight generals like. In her mind, they weren't facing people but demons as the title of the Nine had described. So now, she found it better to speak rather than die at the hands of this monster of wrath.

"Mr. 3 huh? So I assume he's a bit more powerful than you both are?" asks Luffy hearing this.

"We don't know his real name, as our organization works that way but yes. He is stronger than me and Mr. 5 along with having a cunning nature with the tactics to back up his rank." says Ms. Valentine as she continued. "He ate the **Doru Doru no Mi**, which means he can control and produce wax from his body." says Ms. Valentine causing Luffy to nod at this information.

"And his partner?" asks Luffy needing know what he's walking into next while knowing Mr. 3 had a female partner like this pair did along with Nice Robin to Crocodile.

"His partner is Ms. Goldenweek, age 16 and uses paint to control a person's actions and emotions, though it's not Devil Fruit based. It's called **Color Trap**." says Ms. Valentine making Luffy's eyes widen a bit.

"Interesting considering that's not something you get to face everyday but that's the world. Though, it can be dealt with." says Luffy realizing this.

As he said this, he went to notice that in the distance was a large giant cake like structure, for which he assumed was made from wax by the scent. Along with this the fact that the structure had candles spinning at the top.

"Mr. 3's work right?" asks Luffy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." says Ms. Valentine nodding.

"Well, I'll give him points for creativity considering he might put up more of a fight than the both of you did." says Luffy as he went to leave the area but spoke for a final time to the two tied up agents. "The ice will melt off your wrist after three hours but will keep it's hardness all the same until fully gone. Be lucky I'm sparing your lives." says Luffy as then he went on to run off towards the wax structure with Lily.

* * *

**\- A Few Moments Later -**

Luffy and Lily ran forward towards the structure for sometime but made good time in arriving there. So when he arrived, he saw a sight that caught him off guard just by a bit. Trapped in the wax of the structure was Vivi, Zoro, and Nami while Karoo was tied up near some little girl who was drinking tea as Usopp was stuck to a nearby tree with wax covering his body. Though he did sense now that Dorry was alive along with Brogy who was captured near them.

He also sensed Giyu and Nojiko heading here quickly, which was most likely due to Giyu sensing the change in emotions along with the extra pair of aura's on the island while Sanji was somewhere else on the island. Luffy also sensed the other three powerful aura's on the island heading to his exact location in quick speed, so he knew he had to finish this quickly.

"Luffy!" says Nami and Vivi yelling out to him upon seeing he arrived.

Luffy didn't bother to acknowledge them as he was currently sensing out the aura he was looking for. So when he did find it, he decided to speak out to his crew.

"Yea?" asks Luffy with a calm look on his face.

"Seriously?! Can you get us out?!" asks Nami yelling at him.

"I will when reinforcements arrive." says Luffy as he turned his full attention to a man with hair shaped in the form of a number while Lily went over to get Dorry and Brogy out of their prisons. "So your Mr. 3. Kind of expected you to be more subtle about it." says Luffy seeing the man's hair while looking at him.

Mr. 3 is an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build. Like other male Baroque Works agents, Mr. 3 has his number hidden somewhere on his costume. For Mr. 3, he has 3's visible on his vest design, upper part of his glasses, and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. He was also seen wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist.

"That I am. I see you defeated Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine as expected of someone of your reputation." says Mr. 3 as he adjusted his glasses to continue speaking. "But that also means very little from the current situation, as you can see I have captured your crew and their all about to die except for your fellow general! What was his name again? Hmm… Ah! It was Maris D. Giyu." says Mr. 3 as he started laughing a bit sadistically.

"Yes, you are correct." says Luffy. _'Though you forgot to account for Nojiko, who is with him.'_ thought Luffy as Nami spoke again.

"Luffy just what is your deal?! Were about to die!" asks Nami yelling at him in anger and frustration.

"My problem is the fact that my crew is in this position right now. Honestly it pisses me as it looks like Usopp put up a good fight by how he looks. Though, my first mate was trapped by this wax bastard in front of me, and wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world only to find himself trapped by this weakling." says Luffy making them flinch at the calm nature in his voice as he continued. "I swear it's moments like these were my temper is tested." says Luffy.

Luffy then decides to quick coat his arms in Ice Haki to then fire a shot off near Mr. 3's partner as it traps her from the neck down. He then brought forth his **Conqueror's Shadow** to go over towards her and chop the back of her neck, effectively knocking her out. So now, he then decided to turn his attention back to Mr. 3 while deactivating the Ice as he spoke.

"Your in for a world of pain." says Luffy as he went to go in for an attack with his fist. **"Hito-Hito: Asura's Kaishin"** says Luffy punching the air to make blue cracks appear that ultimately shatter and then send a shock wave forward.

The shock wave heads toward the cake made of wax destroying it while freeing his crew. Mr. 3 looked on at this scene shocked as his masterpiece was destroyed, so effortlessly and his prisoners were now free from the cake but they still had the candle lock attached to their legs. So with his partner out for the battle as a whole, he turned his attention towards Luffy and looked at him with pure hatred, and anger in his eyes before charging towards him for an attack.

**"Candle Lock"** says Mr. 3 yelling out while thrusting his hands forward causing a wave of wax to rush forward towards Luffy.

Luffy turned to see this and prepared to fire off another shock wave as a quake bubble surrounded his fist. But when he was about to do this, he sensed and felt a large amount of heat coming from his right while hearing someone yell.

**"Kagutsuchi"** says the person yelling as they sent out very hot orange flames at the wax while creating a wall of flames in the process.

This caused Luffy to stop for a moment to look at it as he sensed Giyu, and Nojiko jump down into the area. Lily stopped for a moment to see this as she heard something else.

**"Wind Cutter"** says the second person as the wind based cuts free the crew from their wax restraints.

Luffy sees this and hears it as he comes to a conclusion while overall shocked. Though before he and Giyu could speak out, due to him knowing what this exactly was another voice spoke out as the flames died down.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it, Luffy?" asks the voice of the fire who fired off the first attack.

So now in response to this, Giyu chuckles a bit along with Luffy getting amused as he chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Yes it has. Though let me finish this so that we can speak properly." says Luffy with a grin.

He then turned his attention to Mr. 3, only to disappear and reappear in front of the man with a rage-induced, Haki coated fist being sent forward to hit the man of wax hard in the face. This sent Mr. 3 flying out of the clearing they were in and into the jungle. Luffy turned while wiping his hands together a bit as he spoke.

"Well that takes care of him and this whole situation of the agents for now." says Luffy all the while calm about everything.

So now with this said and done, the crew had wide eyed expression as Vivi spoke.

"He beat Mr. 3" says Vivi in a voice of pure disbelief but at the same time believing his strength had grown since they saw each other so many years ago.

It was quite clear that Luffy was a force to be reckoned with if given the proper opponent. She knew he was strong but she didn't think by this much as she had doubts of her own about him. The fact that he went back to back fighting these agents without even breaking a sweat and calmly disposing of them as if they were annoying ants was something to see. As she thought Mr. 3 would make him go to his limits. So now, Nami spoke out in annoyance of something.

"Damn it, my shirt got burnt off!" says Nami annoyed.

"Mine too." says Lily causing Luffy to look over and see it.

In a quick movement of reflex, Luffy used the phoenix ability of his Devil Fruit to create a robe of fire for Nami. As for Lily, he went over in speed to hold her in a way to cover her assets from being exposed to everyone. Lily didn't mind the closeness but blushed all the same while pouting at his stupid grin, and had gone to mutter something along the lines of perverted captain. He heard this and just decided to kissed her on the forehead as he spoke.

"Your not opposed to it, so don't complain." says Luffy.

"Yea, yea." says Lily with a smile while glad that he did this for her while leaning her head on his chest.

As this moment went on someone cleared their throat and decided to speak.

"Ahem! You know were still here right?" asks the first of the three cloaked individuals as Luffy turned to them while holding Lily.

"Oh yea. hehe." says Luffy as he got a smile on his face along with Giyu.

The two know something about all of this would be interesting, as did the three individuals with the rest of the crew except Lily being confused.

* * *

**\- With Sanji -**

Sanji had currently stumbled upon Mr. 3's wax house to find it abandoned completely, save a couple of things still remaining here. So after arriving here, he sat down while in thought of something that ranged in his mind about Crocodile while looking at the Transponder Snail inside this building. Though, he had finally came to the conclusion that on the other side of the call was the man, who was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. As this conclusion came, Sanji was knocked out of his thoughts by the voice of the man on the other side.

"It's been a long time since I issued your orders Mr. 3. What's happening on that island?" asks Crocodile on the other side.

_'Alright, I guess this Mr. 3 character is the owner of this Transponder Snail. So Luffy was right, Crocodile did send agents here anyway. Damn it, I hope their all alright.' _thought Sanji not liking this situation as he spoke under his breath while blowing smoke. "Shit." says Sanji under his breath.

"Well are you going to answer me? When I ask a question, I expect an answer. Have you eliminated Princess Vivi, and the Straw Hats if possible as you were ordered?" asks Crocodile on the other side.

'_Alright, time to work my magic in this conversation as best as I can to take the heat off us for a while.' _thought Sanji picking up the piece to talk now. "Oh yea, the mission was successful though it didn't come easy. I eliminated all those pesky brats like you said to with your secret being completely protected. So there's no need to keep going after them anymore." says Sanji pretending to be Mr. 3

"I see, so as we speak the Unluckies are heading your way to confirm the success of your mission, and to deliver a certain package." says Crocodile on the other side.

"The Unluckies of course, and a package?" asks Sanji curious while keeping the act up.

"It's an Eternal Pose that will point you to Alabasta Kingdom. Once that arrives, you and Miss Goldenweek will head for Alabasta. It's time for the next phase of the plan, were about to begin embarking upon our most important operation to date. Details will follow after you reach Alabasta, wait for my orders." says Crocodile as this gets Sanji to narrow his eyes in thought.

_'Luffy's not gonna like this. Not one bit.' _thought Sanji as he heard about this 'next phase' while not liking it.

As Sanji had this thought, his Haki picked up something to his right only to find it was both the bird and otter from Whisky Peak. Sanji had to assume these were the Unluckies of Baroque Works.

"What the...what are those?" asks Sanji still a bit confused.

The next thing Sanji notices is that the Bird takes aim at him with firearms attached to his back with the Otter taking out some sort of shelled-shaped melee weapons.

"Mr. 3, what was that?" asks Crocodile as he hears the sound of weapons moving on the other side, which was from the Unluckies.

"Oh uh…it's nothing really." says Sanji sweating.

The minute he said this, the Bird flapped its wings once more to only fire at Sanji. The cook dodged all of this under the table so when the gunfire stopped, he got up while gritting his teeth a bit as the Otter now came running at him for an attack. Sanji stood up to dodge by raising his left leg while putting it in a position for an attack.

"So I guess your trying to kill me, huh? Well Monkey bring it on!" says Sanji as he sent a kick to the Otter's head while making him slam into the nearby wall to slide down, obviously unconscious.

With one opponent down now, Sanji then turned his attention to the Bird at the window, as it then aimed again to fire.

"Alright you, what now?" asks Sanji prepared to fight once more with the other agent.

As the Bird fired off it's guns at Sanji, he maneuvered his body to stand on his right hand, so that his legs would fall to the Bird's head in a lock.

"So what're you gonna do now? You over-sized chicken!" says Sanji as he turned his body with the bird in lock, to twist its neck.

When this was done, Sanji stood up fully as the bird fell to the ground. As both threats were eliminated, Sanji's attention turned back to the Transponder Snail.

"Hey, what's going on? Answer me Mr. 3!" says Crocodile raising his voice a bit.

"Oh it's nothing sir! It's just that damn Straw Hat was still alive. It's okay though, I finished him off real good. No need to worry." says Sanji making Crocodile on the other side question this.

It was clear to Crocodile that something was off. So he decided to figure out what it was before continuing with his earlier conversation as he spoke.

"What do you mean he was still alive? I believe that just a moment ago, you said that your mission was completed successfully. Isn't that correct?" asks Crocodile not liking what he had just heard.

Sanji now decided to speak a bit nervous now while thinking of something on the fly.

"Yes that is what I said. I was absolutely sure that it was completed then, but that Straw Hat guy was really a lot tougher than you expect. Especially with the skills he had, a real pain." says Sanji covering up what just happened.

"So let me see if I understand. The report you gave me was a complete lie?" asks Crocodile not liking this one bit.

This made Sanji get even more on edge than he was earlier, due to seeing this situation possibly going from good to bad as he found his act was not holding up.

"Well...yea. When you put it like that I guess the report wasn't the truth but now I've gotten rid of him for sure. So there's no need for you to send anyone after him and the others." says Sanji.

It was quiet for a moment or two as Sanji thought he had screwed up. So now, Crocodile decided to speak now to determine where Sanji was in his act.

"Very well, take the Log Pose and head straight to Alabasta from there immediately. Do you understand me?" asks Crocodile.

"Of course." says Sanji still keeping up the act as Crocodile continued.

* * *

**\- Back With Luffy -**

"It sure has been a while huh? Agni, Akeno, and Inosuke." says Luffy as he identified the people before.

"Your damn right it has." says Agni with a grin as he took off his cloak.

Agni is a 17 year old, well built muscular young man as he usually is bare-chested and wears just an orange skirt that reaches the ankles with black pants underneath with a pair of his own black sandals. His hair reaches his hips, while maintaining the same orange color. Though due to the nature of his Devil Fruit his hair also seems to have a fire-like nature, and it often appears to be literally made of flames. As for other pieces of appearance to the young man, Agni has feathery black wings as well as having flames rise from his back at all times. On his right ring finger was his ring, which was orange and bore the kanji for "Fire" (火, _hi_) as he also possesses one of the 10 Divine Grade Swords which is called **Wailing Dark**. **(An: Read End Chapter Note)**

"Oi! How can you say my name last you bastard?!" asks Inosuke yelling at Luffy as he took off the cloak next.

Inosuke is a 17 year old, well built muscular young man of average height and pale complexion with an extremely toned and muscular build for his age, possessing large, defined muscles most notably over his stomach and arms. In sharp contrast to this, he has an incredibly pretty and feminine face, with large, wide eyes that are framed by an array of long eyelashes, their irises a dark to soft pale green, thin eyebrows and what could be a small, well-mannered mouth.

His thick, black hair reaches just past his shoulders, fading into blue at the tips and forming an unruly and uneven fringe that falls just above his eyes, puffing out before curving and thinning towards his forehead. The key piece is that Inosuke wears a boar's pelt on his shoulders along with the head laying perfectly on his right shoulder while he wears his own unique pants. While on his right ring finger was his ring, which was a light blue and bore the kanji for "Wind" (飌, _kaze_) as he also possesses his own Divine Grade Sword, which is unique for being dual katana blades called **Divine Wind Breather**.

So now with this said, Luffy turns to Inosuke and speaks loudly.

"I didn't mean anything by it! You wind based bastard!" says Luffy yelling at him.

"Who are you calling a 'wind based bastard' you haired seething idiot?!" asks Inosuke yelling again while looking for a challenge with him.

"You heard me!" says Luffy yelling right back at him

"Ara Ara~ calm down you two. I'm sure were all glad to see each other again." says Akeno trying to diffuse the situation between the two people she sees as her brothers in all but blood.

Akeno is a 17 years old, beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with a red ribbon keeping it in place. Akeno wears traditional miko attire but altered in color a bit, consisting of a black haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. On her right ring finger is her ring, which was a black and bore the kanji for "Lightning" (霆, _ikazuchi_) as she also possess a Divine Grade sword like her other generals but the unique piece about it is that Akeno's can take the form of a spear and katana as it is called** Divine Storm Breather**.

So now with this said by Akeno, Giyu decided to speak to her on this while walking up to the group.

"Yeah like that's going to diffuse this whole situation one bit between those two." says Giyu walking up to her.

"Oh it's you Giyu! it's been a while hasn't it." says Akeno with a smile on her face excited to see him, as she had her eyes closed with a hand to her face as well while continuing to speak. "Are you still as serious as ever or have you lightened up a bit?" asks Akeno wondering about him.

Giyu saw this and immediately answered before she could make a remark.

"I know what your thinking." says Giyu looking very serious as everyone got a bit tense as he spoke again. "I'm not...I'm not disliked by people." says Giyu being very serious and passionate about what he just said.

_'Huh?' _was the collective thought of everyone there as they all thought they could hear something shatter almost by what he just said.

Akeno decided to open her eyes while keeping her amused expression while speaking to Giyu.

"I see. Ah well, I'm sorry. You still haven't even realized after all this time that people don't like you then?" asks Akeno as she continued in a correction of her own. "That was uncalled for. Please forgive me." says Akeno apologizing and asking to be forgiven.

Once again everyone felt like they could hear something shatter, even Giyu this time as well by what Akeno said to him. By the way she spoke, it was too nice and pleasant for it to even be an apology as everyone had their thoughts on this.

_'Seriously...' _was the collective thought of Luffy, Agni, Giyu, and Inosuke knowing how these two could be.

_'I swear it's like their all crazy, and messed up in the head somewhere...' _thought everyone else watching the interaction between Luffy and his old friends.

As Giyu was about to speak again, he felt someone or some presence looking at him. So he turned to where it was, only to see Inosuke looking at him. Giyu could swear he saw sparkles around the guy while looking at him. So in return

"..." Giyu only gave the most blank look and uninterested look towards Inosuke and turned to walk away.

As he did this, it brought Inosuke out of his moment to yell out.

"Hold up a second!" says Inosuke stopping the man. "Fight me, Giyu because as it stands we never got to finish our fight! Just because it's been sometime, does not mean you can brush me off! I refuse to leave things unfinished!" says Inosuke yelling towards

Giyu.

"You still haven't learned from the last time have you?" asks Giyu being serious as always as he spoke again. "Go back to training, idiot." says Giyu.

This shocks Inosuke a bit as it's seen in his facial expression but it quickly turns as a vein pops up on his forehead.

"What the…" says Inosuke yelling in a bit of anger.

As this happened, everyone was having their laugh as Luffy spoke out to pause this little reunion.

"Alright alright, you guys let's do this later." says Luffy as he went to make a robe of fire for Lily as well with her pouting a bit from them being removed.

Luffy went to a good look at his old comrades to notice, they all still had SWORD's signature tattoo on their left Deltoid just like his that resembles his of a black sword with a small black flame-like motif. So when using Observation Haki, he noticed their aura's had become very large than what they were years before, for which he knew and took it was them training since being separated. Pushing this aside, he then turned his attention to the two Giants that were off to the side and walked over towards to speak.

"Sorry about not freeing you immediately Brogy. I just wanted you to make sure these were my friends and not potential threats like the guy we just dealt with." says Luffy as he focused a quake bubble around his hand, only to touch the wax and focus his power through it in a precise way to destroy it.

"It's no problem at all, my young friend!" says Brogy with a smile as he looked over to the form of his friend, Dorry.

Luffy, and the crew saw this with Agni deciding to give him the news. One that was good.

"Don't worry about him. He's still alive." says Agni causing those who didn't know to widen their eyes in shock.

"What?! Dorry is still alive?! How?!" asks Brogy looking back between Agni and Luffy.

"Well I can only guess, no scratch that. I can now confirm it by saying because of your duel that's lasted for a hundred years, your weapons have dulled due to constant clashing and time." says Inosuke over by one of the weapons and running a finger down the blade as he noticed the blade wasn't sharp at all.

"Oh yea! That makes sense, not even the weapons made in Elbaf could withstand two Giants dueling to the death for a hundred years." says Usopp happily as he was glad Dorry was alive.

As he said this, Dorry was beginning to regain consciousness. After Luffy finished focusing his tremor power on the wax in a precise way, cracks appeared across the wax that shattered to break it entirely while freeing Brogy. Dorry, and everyone else started to sit down in the area after this fight as Luffy still had the lunches Sanji packed for everyone to eat, as Dorry patched himself up.

* * *

**\- With Crocodile -**

Crocodile was currently still on the Transponder Snail speaking, and finishing up what he was saying to Sanji while assuming he was Mr. 3 without a doubt.

"We'll have no more radio contact from now on, Understand? If the Marines were to catch on to what we're doing that would be most unfortunate. From this point on, all of my orders will be sent via letter following the usual protocol. That will be all Mr. 3, good luck on your mission." says Crocodile as he hung up the Transponder Snail.

The moment he did this, he seemed to be in thought for a moment. Though, he decided to stand up in his dark office while facing away from someone, who was petting an actual and very large crocodile, only to speak out.

"Ms. All Sunday." says Crocodile identifying it to be Robin under her code name.

"Yes sir?" asks Robin turning to Crocodile.

"I want you to send Mr. 2 to Little Garden immediately." says Crocodile making Robin seem surprised as he spoke again. "Mr. 3 is on his way from Little Garden to Alabasta, I want you to say that he is eliminated." says Crocodile giving out her orders.

Robin still kept her calmly amused expression as she spoke.

"Perhaps that might be a little extreme, Crocodile." says Robin as she stood up to walk towards the steps.

"We still have plenty of agents to spare. Are you arguing with me Ms. All Sunday?" asks Crocodile in a tone of stern challenge.

"No. I'll make the arrangements at once. Consider it done." says Robin following the order.

"Good because the quicker we move, the quicker this next phase can be completed. As I still don't believe Mr. 3 defeated the Straw Hats. Not one bit." says Crocodile with calmly narrowed eyes.

This stops Robin as she turned her head a bit to speak.

"What do you mean?" asks Robin curious at this change in her superior that seemed almost like...fear.

"Do you really think the captain of this crew would fall so easily?" asks Crocodile being skeptical on the matter as he continued. "I don't. As it stands we must confirm Mr. 3's statement is true, so that we may take the proper course of action moving forward." says Crocodile as he turned his eyes a bit in her direction. "Got it?" asks Crocodile in a stern tone.

"Yes sir." says Robin nodding while turning to leave fully now but still having her thoughts on what Crocodile said.

* * *

**\- Somewhere On The Grand Line -**

On the sea, a marine ship was currently in search for someone and a certain pirate crew. Currently the one commanding it was Smoker from Loguetown, as he was currently in front of one of his Marines who had a Black Transponder Snail attached to his wrist.

"Play it one more time." says Smoker ordering his marine.

"Yes sir." says the marine as he does as told.

_"Crrk...tsst...Princess Vivi and… Straw Hat Pi-crrk...yes, I've carried out my miss-...crrk…" _says the Black Transponder Snail playing back the eavesdropped conversation but very much distorted.

"The Straw Hats?!" asks Tashigi hearing this.

"Yes…the source was too far away for us to intercept the whole thing but we can note 4 keywords from this conversation." says Smoker as he continued. "Princess Vivi", "Straw-Hat", "Mr. 0", and "orders." says Smoker noting the things he heard the previous time along with what he heard this time.

It was quite clear to Smoker that whoever was involved in this situation had something to do with it revolving all around the Straw Hat Pirates and Princess Vivi along with certain orders. Though what did get his full attention was the one known as Mr. 0 and how he had a part to play in all of this. So now, Smoker had to finally come to an ultimate decision of where he was going next.

"Plot a course for Alabasta Kingdom now." says Smoker walking back to the front of the ship as he gave his orders.

"Yes Sir!" says everyone present hearing these orders and going to follow them.

* * *

**\- Back On Little Garden -**

The crew had officially gotten done eating after some time, as Luffy decided to ask a question to everyone.

"Someone wanna tell me where Sanji is?" asks Luffy wondering where his cook is.

The moment the crew was about to respond except the newcomers, they all heard the voice of Sanji coming from behind them in the jungle, as he made his way into the clearing.

"Oh Nami, Vivi, Nojiko, and Lily! Did you miss me?!" asks Sanji with heart eyes as he skipped over towards the crew.

He stopped in his tracks when he first saw the two Giants, along with the three newcomers and the four Baroque Works agents tied to a nearby tree. He then looked to the crew who all had blank faces, as Luffy spoke.

"You mind explaining where you've been all this time, Sanji?" asks Luffy a bit irritated.

"Well, you see I've been a bit busy." says Sanji sitting down with them as he continued. "I just got off this Transponder Snail call with Mr. 0." says Sanji causing most of the crew's eyes to widen in a bit of a shock.

"You what?" asks Giyu a bit shocked himself.

"Yeah, I found this small wax house in the middle of the jungle. So I answered the call and he thought that I was some guy by the name of Mr. 3, who apparently was sent here to kill us but mainly Luffy, Giyu, and Vivi." says Sanji blowing smoke from the cigarette in his mouth as he continued. "I told him that Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates had been eliminated." says Sanji reporting his good work as everyone looked at him.

"So that's that huh? He thinks he doesn't have to send any more agents after us anymore." says Vivi to herself while a bit shocked.

"Well let's see how long that lasts for us because Crocodile will be suspicious, considering he won't believe one of his agents took me down or this crew in general." says Luffy thinking about it as Usopp spoke.

"So your saying that were free of them chasing us further because we can't go anywhere?" asks Usopp looking gloomy at the situation.

"We can't? Is there something we still need to take care of here?" asks Sanji still unaware of the whole Log Pose problem and how it takes a year to reset as he continued. "That's a shame really, after I even managed to get a hold of this." says Sanji as he pulled out an Eternal Pose set for Alabasta while causing everyone's eyes to look over in shock.

"That's an Eternal Pose for Alabasta!" says Inosuke yelling out in shock due to being caught up on their current situation by Luffy.

"So we can leave? Finally." says Agni relieved and eager to go.

"Good then we should move at once." says Luffy causing everyone's celebration to stop as he continued. "Dorry, Brogy, it's been fun overall but we must go. Time is of the essence for where we're going now." says Luffy to the two Giants.

"Yes, it's a real shame that you must leave so soon." says Dorry with Brogy nodding at this.

"Take care." says Luffy with a smile as he turned to his crew and spoke. "Let's go." says Luffy as he began to walk.

"Right." says the crew getting up to follow now.

* * *

**\- River Shore -**

After a few minutes of talking with the newcomers of the crew, and walking back to the ship. They arrived back at the Going Merry and began their preparations to set off, as Lily and Nami went to go get new shirts with their respective styles considering they were burned off their bodies earlier. So after they came back, everyone could see three large dead dinosaurs being dragged in front of the ship by Zoro, Sanji, and Giyu. So Lily decided to speak on seeing this.

"I take it this our meat from your little contest?" asks Lily while looking at Sanji causing him to nod along with Zoro, Giyu, and Nojiko.

"Yeah and as you can see, mine is clearly bigger than the rest." says Sanji being smug.

"As if! Mine is clearly the largest!" says Zoro yelling at Sanji.

This caused an argument between the two making Luffy sigh a bit but Nami decided to speak upon seeing something.

"Actually if we're being honest, Giyu got the larger catch." says Nami seeing it while making everyone turn to him to see Giyu did, as his was a full grown T-Rex.

This caused Zoro and Sanji to become shocked that neither of them got the larger catch. Inosuke become irritated that they didn't get here sooner to participate. Make Akeno and Agni chuckle a bit along with Luffy. So now, Luffy decided to speak out and end this.

"Alright alright you guys. as it stands, Giyu is the winner of this round." says Luffy making the man nod as he continued. "So get to cutting it, and storing it all away. I want us to get a move and set sail from here." says Luffy ordering them in a calm but commanding tone.

The three nodded and started getting to work on cutting meat from the three dinosaurs. The rest of the crew began getting everything prepared to sail off, as Luffy went to walk over to Akeno on the upper deck and speak.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these tomahawks Akeno, they really helped me get a grasp for Lightning based attacks for the past couple of years." says Luffy handing off the Twin Wild Breathers to her.

"No problem, Luffy. It was my pleasure to help you." says Akeno with a smile that turned serious now. "So were you able to reawaken and fully bring out the properties of the **Goro Goro no Mi**?" asks Akeno being serious now.

The reason she was being serious now was because Luffy's Devil Fruit was special, and very good in terms of all around compatibility. As he could use all the elements except for Lightning to an extent, as Lightning was his weakest element. Though on a few occasions it would come forth violently.

"Yes I did. I remember when I first ate the fruit, I was able to summon lighting due to Shanks shaking me to spit it out but I could never summon it after that. On a couple of missions in our previous affiliation. I could feel always feel something surge in me." says Luffy remembering that day and those couple of times where he had unconsciously called upon it.

"What else?" asks Akeno being calm now while wanting to learn more.

"Well during my training when I was able to fully awaken it, the power came with a message." says Luffy as he continued. _"Power without a purpose is meaningless and worthless. A purpose that is firm can change the impossible to the possible. That is the power of our cause, young carrier of D."_ says Luffy reciting what he heard that day.

"I see." says Akeno nodding.

"It seems as though the ghosts of the past are speaking out to you." says Agni getting their attention to look at the top of the deck for where Nami's tangerine bushes are, to him laying down at the edge as he spoke again. "Though, for our clan it's not unnatural to hear the _voice_ considering we've all heard it as well." says Agni being serious for his part.

"Right." says Luffy agreeing with him as Akeno nodded as well, only to speak again.

"Well, let's not dwell on it right now. We'll talk about this later tonight in your office while you bring us up to speed on what has been going on so far." says Akeno with a smile.

"Yea." says Luffy with a smile.

As this conversation ended between the three, it only took a couple of minutes for Zoro, Sanji, and Giyu to cut the dinosaur meat and put it away. With the crew moving to get the sail ready, tighten the ropes, and raise the anchor. Usopp was on the rudder ready to go, Zoro and Giyu had pulled the anchors up now. Nami came to stand by Luffy along with the three newcomers on the crew. Sanji and Lily were waiting for Luffy to give the signal for releasing the sails while standing by the main mast of the ship. Nojiko and Vivi stood by the railing of the ship while staring out as Zoro came to speak.

"Everything's ready, Captain!" says Zoro yelling out as everything was secured.

"Alright then, let's set sail!" says Luffy as the sails were released causing the ship to start moving forward.

As they began to sail down the river that goes through Little Garden, Nami decided to speak.

"The Giants said going straight would take us to the western end of the island." says Nami causing Luffy to nod.

"Good." says Luffy nodding as he was satisfied with this.

* * *

**\- Western End Of Little Garden -**

As the crew sailed further down, they started to see the edge of the river that leads out of Little Garden and into the open water. Though they could also see that on either side of the river was Dorry and Brogy standing and looking out at the horizon.

"Hey look, it's the giants. They must have came down here to say goodbye." says Inosuke happily.

As they sailed forward, Brogy began to speak.

"A great danger still lies ahead of you." says Brogy as he did not move.

"It is an obstacle that has always been here. Trying to prevent people from reaching the next island." says Dorry causing a few of the members to perk up with others panicking a bit as he continued. "Everyone of you fought like true warriors in order to protect the pride of our duel." says Dorry in a serious tone.

"And because you were willing to that no matter what enemy you face," says Brogy continuing.

"We will never let them destroy your pride, friends." says Dorry.

"You must have faith in what we say, and go straight. No matter what happens, keep going straight understand!" says Brogy yelling out while causing Luffy to nod as Zoro spoke to Usopp to take his role as First Mate.

"Usopp?" asks Zoro causing the sniper to nod and go for the rudder to do as told of them.

"Right." says Usopp going to the rudder now and doing as told by the Giant's

As soon as the ship sailed out of the river and into the ocean, Dorry and Brogy gave their farewells while saying that they hope to meet again someday. Though soon after sailing a bit further out, a very large presence started rising from the water only to show a giant goldfish big enough to swallow an entire island and was now getting ready to swallow the crew along with their ship.

"Usopp, work the rudder before we get eaten!" says Nami yelling out from next to Luffy.

"Luffy said to go straight." says Usopp replying.

"Keep going straight!" says Luffy yelling out without turning his head while causing everyone except Giyu, Lily, Inosuke, Akeno, and Agni to become shocked and look at him as though he were suicidal.

"Luffy don't be a moron this is not going to turn out like it did with Laboon!" says Nojiko trying get Luffy to understand the magnitude of their situation.

Luffy ignored all the cries amongst his crew and let the ship sail right into the beast's mouth. When the large beast closed its mouth and began to swallow them, a sudden and bright white light appeared behind their ship as everyone saw red and blue energy fly past the ship and piece through the throat of the giant fish while pushing the ship out of this enormous hole as well. This seemed to get a smirk from Luffy, Giyu, Agni, Inosuke, and Akeno while the rest of the crew were shocked.

After flying for a few seconds the ship had finally hit the water and was moving at high speed. Everyone looked back behind them to see the enormous fish had a giant hole in his throat and through the hole, everyone could see Dorry and Brogy standing there at the edge of Little Garden holding their broken weapons.

"Friend! Go! Good Luck!" says Dorry and Brogy giving their final farewell to the crew.

As they saw this, they couldn't help but smile.

"Well that was fun." says Inosuke with a smirk.

"Yea." says Luffy as he then turned to Nami and spoke to give out orders. "Set our course for Alabasta immediately." says Luffy causing her to nod and go off to the main deck to do just that as he turned to his fellow generals. "All of you with me." says Luffy as the four nod and head with Luffy to his Captain Quarters.

* * *

**\- A Few Moments Later -**

It had been sometime since, Luffy had brought them into his room to talk. Luffy and Giyu decided to catch up with their old friends while bringing them up to speed on everything that has happened so far. It came as a shock that Luffy had possessed the Devil Fruit power they were searching for. Though now, Agni decided to speak.

"So that's that, huh?" asks Agni amused as he spoke again.

"Yep, about." says Luffy nodding.

"By the way, did the Marines send anyone after you guys? Because they sent some people after me when I was in hiding." says Inosuke surprising them.

"Wait you were being hunted? By who?" asks Agni not knowing this and just hearing it now.

"Cipher Pol. More specifically CP-9, the assassination squad." says Inosuke shocking them as he continued. "And the one leading them was Rob Lucci." says Inosuke informing them of that.

So when he said this, everyone's blood lust went up a bit including Inosuke's. It was no secret to them that Rob Lucci intended to pay the Pillar Generals back in blood for how he was badly beaten and broken by their leader, Luffy for what he did during the events in Mariejois. Lucci had hated the fact that Luffy's growth surpassed his when at the age of 9, Luffy worked his way into CP-0 and had gotten permission from the Five Elders to form the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals. Though the man did soon harbor hatred for the nine in total due to them always interfering and keeping all of the Cipher Pol divisions in check. So to send Rob Lucci and CP-9 after Inosuke meant that the Five Elders had officially ordered them to begin hunting their members down.

"Wait, is that the reason why you were with Akeno all this time until I ran into you both in West Blue a year before?" asks Agni wanting an answer while generally curious.

"Yes, that's the reason why I've been with Akeno for the past two years. I found it better being in a pair instead of just by myself, I maybe able to fight Cipher Pol to a great extent but if their on the move after us, then it means an Admiral is not far behind." says Inosuke as he continued. "And I can say it now, he's gotten stronger. The bastard must have taken the loss to Luffy badly because he's refine his skills." says Inosuke telling them this.

"It would make sense after what happened." says Akeno putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The whole situation that happened in Mariejois was because the Celestial Dragons got cocky and delved even further into their madness of thinking they were Gods. It's one thing for them to have the power that they do, but for them to suggest putting forth **Operation Firestorm** to Five Elders was borderline- no scratch that. It was plain genocidal considering those five bastards were actually thinking of going along with it, and planned to use us as their personal Vanguard." says Agni pissed off as his hair was flaming a bit as everyone nodded in agreement remembering it too.

"From what I've been hearing lately, the Marines have officially labeled our crimes as the **God Fall Incident** instead of keeping them separate." says Akeno informing them of this.

"Why exactly? Wouldn't it have been easier to keep them separate?" asks Giyu as it was perfectly fine to keep the names of each crime separately.

"The reason why was due to the killing of those Celestial Dragons in the dead of night along incinerating Mariejois to the ground a mere month later after being found out by the Marines to have committed the crime. The whole incident needed one name as they both coincide within a short range of time." says Akeno giving him the reason.

"It's quite fitting really. We killed some of them in their own realm, and then burned their most untouchable city to the ground. The name fits for a _"God's Fall"_ in all seriousness." says Agni making finger quotations.

"The question is what are we going to do?" asks Inosuke being serious again as they all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" asks Luffy curious.

"About our other teammates? Luffy when they came after me, they didn't just send CP-9 after me. They came with an entire fleet that had the authorization to launch a Buster Call from an Admiral, as you guessed right before we went through with deserting our positions and going into hiding." says Inosuke serious as he continued. "As it stands, both the World Government and the Marines want us gone before any of the information we know on all of their cover-ups and fuck ups get out to the public. So I assume you have a plan." says Inosuke assuming his captain has a plan.

It was quite clear that this was weighing heavily on Inosuke's mind. It wasn't just about being hunted, it was about the extreme nature in which their former affiliations were bearing down on them as a whole. Luffy took a breath before speaking to answer Inosuke and the room as a whole.

"Yes I do. Giyu already told me that the rest of our teammates are already in Paradise and as it stands now, we can brush off any fleet that doesn't have an Admiral present with them. As Admirals are the more costly. Inosuke I know it isn't enough to satisfy but trust me, the others are strong." says Luffy being serious.

Inosuke nodded at this, though not all satisfied but knew Luffy was trying. So after this was said, something got their attention.

_"Purururu...purururu...purururu." _says the voice coming from the desk as they find a straw hat wearing Baby Den Den Mushi with his demon slayer markings on it.

It sat on the table by the group in the room continuing to ring. So Luffy went over as it rang some more with him looking back at his teammates, only for him to pick it up.

_"Gacha"_ says the Transponder Snail proving Luffy had accepted the call and spoke.

"Hello?" asks Luffy wondering who it was.

_"Luffy?! About time! I thought I wouldn't get through, I've been calling for sometime now."_ says the man on the other side as everyone in the room knew who it was as well.

"Marco? Why are you calling? Considering you never do unless it's serious." says Luffy wondering why Marco would call his personal and secure line.

Marco on the other side was silent for a moment before taking a deep breathe to speak now.

_"It's about Ace."_ says Marco getting Luffy's attention fully along with everyone else present as he continued. _"And Sabo as well."_ says Marco getting serious.

"What's happened?" asks Luffy wanting an answer.

_"Their not in the New World, Luffy. Haven't been for a while now."_ says Marco shocking Luffy as he continued. _"Their somewhere in Grand Line…"_ says Marco.

Luffy knew what he meant by this along with being shocked by it as well too. The others in the room were shocked as well knowing it was serious by the way Marco spoke. So now, Luffy sighed a bit and rubbed his eyes before speaking.

"So their in Paradise, huh?" asks Luffy not liking this one bit.

One adventure on an island ends but the journey continues on with more questions still left to be answered in time.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yes, this chapter gives insight on how the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals were taking their time in hiding as some and maybe the rest of them were being hunted along with the man power being put forth in such a hunt. Inosuke may seem different here but that's reasonable as he will have concerns for his fellow Pillar Generals. Now, Agni talks more about his feelings on the whole stand point of what happened in the incident resulting in their defection as he seems to not care much about the consequences too much for a good reason.**

**Now let's get down to business, yes I gave the tomahawks over to Akeno as they were made for Luffy to have better control over Lightning and Lightning based Haki as a whole but will play a key role later on down the line and for what he said about Shanks, refer to the Prologue. **

**Secondly yes, I decided to incorporate a piece of the Manga with Smoker in this chapter as the anime did not show it but with my changes, I figured it was a nice piece, so as you've seen I've changed the names of certain Pillar Generals around a bit, feel free to read the bounty chapter to know the change and understand it.**

**Now Thirdly, as for the other Nine Demonic Pillar General's appearances, Agni is also a member of King's Race as well. For a while, I thought about his appearance for the story and this is what I came up with as it really fits for his Devil Fruit and overall appearance. Though Honestly, It was a pain just figuring out how I wanted to go about some of the other characters appearances. So now, I'll give you a bit of what they look like and what to search up.**

**\- Giyu (Looks Like His Demon Slayer Appearance.)**

**\- Gyomei (Looks Like His Demon Slayer Appearance.)**

**\- Agni (Looks Like His Kubera Webtoon Appearance Overall.)**

**\- Inosuke (Looks Like His Demon Slayer Appearance.)**

**\- Alizeh (Looks Like Shuri From Kubera Webtoon.)**

**\- Akeno (Looks Like Her High School DxD Appearance.)**

**\- Alina (Looks Like Seilah From Fairy Tail.)**

**\- Derieri (Looks Like Her Seven Deadly Sins Appearance.)**

**So there it is for the appearances of all the rest of the Pillar Generals. Now with Little Garden finished, we can move on to Drum Island and get closer to Alabasta now. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Now, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, as I went back and corrected some things while deciding to get this out. I had real fun introducing the other generals last chapter as a whole, it took me awhile to introduce them but it all came full circle in the end. So now, here we will begin Drum Island and moving further in with the story as a whole. Now without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 16: Nami's Sick, A Raid!, And Drum Kingdom**

* * *

Currently in the Captain's Quarters of the Going Merry, Luffy and everyone else present had heard what their captain had said about Ace, and both Sabo being in Paradise. Marco on the other side was quiet, as Luffy was thinking of why they would be in Paradise. He knew it wasn't because of what happened with the whole God Fall Incident, as it became clear it was another reason. So now, Luffy decided to ask Marco a question.

"Why are they in Paradise exactly?" asks Luffy wanting an answer to this.

On the other side of the Transponder Snail, Luffy could hear Marco taking in a breath before giving him an answer.

_"Thatch is dead."_ says Marco grimly while shocking everyone in the room with Luffy most of all.

Luffy had known Thatch due to being the Red-Hair Pirates one-man, 1st Division Commander. And because of this, Luffy could travel easily across the water and get things done faster. Especially if it meant business with the Whitebeard Pirates. So in his time with the Red-Hair Pirates, Luffy had always met with either Marco or Thatch on business and found the two to be very friendly and not hostile as he expected. So now, Luffy decided to ask what had caused it.

"How?" asks Luffy getting his composure back as Marco spoke to answer him.

_"He was murdered...by Teach. Though lately from what I heard, he goes by Blackbeard now." _says Marco with venom in his voice as Luffy and the others were greatly shocked with their blood lust and anger skyrocketing through the roof.

The reason why their anger had exploded in the way it did was because they knew who Blackbeard really was. The man's full name was _Marshall D. Teach_, someone Luffy had encountered a couple of times when on the main ship of the Whitebeard Pirates and also someone he was weary of. He never showed ill will towards the guy even with knowing the history of his ancestors past. Though that changed some more when Luffy found out about the scar Shanks received, as it put him more on guard of his surroundings. Though now, Luffy wanted to confirm this.

"Marco are you serious?" asks Luffy making sure he's hearing this right, as Marco spoke again.

_"Yes, he was stabbed in the back." _says Marco sadly while remembering seeing the wound and blood everywhere.

The hits kept coming to everyone including Luffy. During the time in the office Akeno, Agni, Giyu, and Inosuke were made aware of the current memories that Luffy received from obtaining energy from other Devil Fruits. Though, it was hitting them and their captain even more for the reason it was like the messages of the past were giving them a sense of foreboding, as Luffy remembered the one memory from when he received the powers of the **Suke Suke no Mi**.

_'It's better to let your enemy have a calm and relaxed attitude as you prepare years later to stab them in the back and take your prize.' _thought Luffy remembering the words from that memory a few days ago echoed in his mind as he had a thought of his own with gritted teeth._ 'Damn it all. This isn't good.' _thought Luffy gritting his teeth.

As his free hand clenched, Luffy decided to speak in a heated tone now towards Marco over the Transponder Snail.

"This doesn't make any sense to me! The fat bastard didn't seem to have any sense of ambition! So tell me what was the reason?! The whole reason." says Luffy heatedly wanting an answer to why this happened.

_"It was over a Devil Fruit." _says Marco giving him the straightforward answer that he wanted to hear but was met with silence.

Everyone present had to pause at what they had just heard. It was weird for it to be over a Devil Fruit unless it was strong. Then again, they were becoming increasingly worried about something and Luffy asked another question for details.

"What did the fruit look like, Marco? Color, shape, size, the details?" asks Luffy a bit worried.

_"It was large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of over-sized and teardrop shaped grapes. Why?"_ asks Marco concerned now but was only met with more silence.

In this moment, Luffy face said it all as he had a look of shock. Agni had dropped his bottle of Sake, Giyu was even shocked as this news broke his serious expression he always had, Akeno was the same with wide eyes as Inosuke's mouth was a gap from hearing this. The reason was due to hearing that the bastard had his hands on the prize of their personal mission and the one fruit they dread for good reason...the **Yami Yami no Mi**.

So now, Luffy decided to speak very calmly over the snail now.

"Marco, I'll find them myself. If their in Paradise, then it means I should be able to find them quickly, but try to get in contact with the two of them and tell them to find me, immediately." says Luffy getting the calm look back on his face, as he said this in urgency towards Marco over the snail.

_"Yea sure, Luffy. I'll get right on it."_ says Marco making sure to do as asked of him.

_"Gacha"_ says the Transponder Snail being hung up now.

As the snail was hung up, it was quiet as Luffy sat back down with his teammates. The mood had gone from a serious talk to all of them now having thoughts running through their head on what they just heard from Marco. It was quite clear that if they have a run in with this bastard that he would either run or have help from a crew of his own in fighting, considering Marco said it had been a while. So now, Luffy spoke as he brought his red gourd bottle up that was attached to his side in preparation to drink.

"We expected someone to have it but for it to be him of all people, and the suspicion we had, this is not good." says Luffy now deciding to drink from the gourd bottle as Agni spoke.

"Not to mention that he wouldn't kill Thatch and take it, unless he knew how to exactly use and have full mastery over it. Though, I'm wondering what the bastard aims to do with the powers." says Agni not liking this.

"Hmm." says Inosuke acknowledging this with a nod.

Akeno and Giyu were silent for their part still thinking like the others were from everything they just heard. As they sat in silence, the door to the room was flung open by Usopp who had been successful in startling them.

"Luffy! Come quick, it's Nami!" says Usopp causing Luffy and the others to become concerned and worried, as they all got up to leave the room quickly.

* * *

**\- Going Merry Women's Room - **

After leaving the Captain's Quarters, Luffy and the others followed Usopp to the girls sleeping quarters. As they entered the room, they saw everyone else was already inside the room standing over Nami, who was laying on the bed. So as Luffy walked into the room, everyone moved aside and allowed him to make his way towards the bed. When he got to the bed, he saw Nami laying down on the bed, breathing slightly heavier than usual with her face bit red with sweat pouring out.

"What happened?" asks Luffy concerned seeing Nami like this.

Nojiko decided to speak with a worried expression on her face as she spoke to answer.

"Were not sure, one minute she was fine and giving out orders for navigation of our course. And then the next, she told me she was feeling tired, and handed Vivi the Eternal Pose before she collapsed while getting up to leave for her room." says Nojiko with tears building in her eyes.

This caused Giyu to come over and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Luffy nodded himself before speaking to comfort her.

"I won't let anything happen to her Nojiko, I promise." says Luffy looking her in the eyes with a serious look while causing her to smile a bit at the declaration.

Luffy then turned back to Nami to place a hand on her forehead to check her temperature while scanning her exposed body for marks. After about thirty seconds, Luffy took his hand off while finding what he needed to and spoke.

"She's burning up. Not to mention she's been bitten by the **Kestia**." says Luffy informing them of this as Sanji decided to ask a question.

"The Kestia?" asks Sanji confused on what kind of bug that was.

"It is a type of tick that inhabits tropical environments and carries deadly bacteria in its bite. Being an ectoparasite, it preys on the blood of mammals and birds, and through this hematophagy may transfer a number of blood-borne diseases; among the deadliest of these is the **Five-Day Disease**, which can inflict fevers of up to 40 °C, causing myocarditis, arteritis and encephalitis that painfully kills victims in five days if left untreated." says Inosuke informing them of this, as he read it somewhere in a book some time ago.

"So which means she was bitten back on Little Garden." says Akeno now knowing now where it came from.

With this said by Akeno, Luffy now decided to speak this time to Usopp for orders along with giving more orders to three others.

"Usopp, go grab a bucket of water and bring some cold seawater. Giyu, Zoro, and Agni, make sure we stay on course." says Luffy giving out orders for them to move quickly as told with Sanji speaking now

"I'll go make some soup for Nami." says Sanji causing Luffy to nod his head.

With this said by the cook of the crew and the other members of the crew moving quickly to do as told of them from their captain, Luffy started to activate his devil fruit for an ability that would help Nami a bit.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Phoenix Mode" **says Luffy as his hands were engulfed in crimson flames.

Luffy then removed the covers to work the flames across Nami's body and help her condition a bit, as best as he could. Everyone could see that the flames weren't hurting her as Luffy decided to use his demon slayer mark to utilize the **See-Through World** to see how bad the fever was for Nami. When he did this, he noticed the fever Nami was affected by hadn't reached anything vital but it seemed her body was fighting it off as best as it could.

As he used the mark to see her condition, Usopp had arrived back in the room with a bucket of water in his hand. He sat it down in front of Luffy before he took a few steps back allowing Luffy to stop the flames he was creating, and soak the cloth that was on the side of the bucket inside the water, ring it out a bit to place it on her forehead. As Luffy did this, he went to put a hand on her cheek, and feel that it was burning so hot to the point that he needed to remove his hand. So now, Luffy then turned to Nojiko and Vivi to speak.

"Get the thermometer for me." says Luffy being serious right now.

As he said this, Nojiko and Vivi went to go grab it and give it to Luffy. So when he did get the object, Luffy went to put it inside her mouth and wait for it to give a result on her temperature along with the others. After waiting for some time, Luffy went to look at Vivi and nod toward her to look at the temperature now. When she did so, Vivi became shocked in panicked as she spoke.

"104! No this isn't good!" says Vivi in a panic and just in time for everyone else to arrive back in the room.

"Not good, as I saw and already suspected her body is fighting this infection from the bite she got bad. Which means it's still life-threatening as Inosuke said." says Luffy already knowing the danger of this as everyone's eyes widen in fear of one of their crew mates dying.

With this said, Usopp spoke up to say something now.

"There are doctors and nurses in Alabasta right?" asks Usopp in a hopeful voice as he continued. "They can help right?" asks Usopp while looking at Vivi.

"They could help yes, but we are still a week away from reaching the country." says Vivi in a sad voice causing everyone to panic further.

Luffy continued to use his demon slayer mark while having a serious look on his face. Soon enough his head perked up very much so that everyone saw this. Luffy went to look at her stomach, and notice through his See-Through World ability that it was mainly affecting that area of the body. So seeing this, he decided to pull up her shirt to expose her stomach as he spoke upon seeing it.

"This is where the infection is generally affecting her body for the most part at the moment." says Luffy causing everyone to come over and look at what the cause of all this was from the bite she received.

When they all looked over, they saw a purple rash or something close to that of a rash on Nami's stomach. Luffy decided to reactive his phoenix abilities and work on this greatly affected area as Sanji spoke.

"Will your abilities be able to help Nami get better?" asks Sanji being hopeful.

"No they won't. I haven't been able to work with my phoenix abilities very far, as I can only keep it a bay for a while as best as I can. I'm not a medical specialist considering my other teammate, Alina was the medical specialist on my team, and she's not here. I only know a bit of medical knowledge so far, so I'll do what I can for now." says Luffy never taking his eyes away from helping his navigator.

Though it became clear that even Luffy's abilities wouldn't be able to help for long, and they were in shock and fear by it. Nojiko couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying while hugging her sick sister.

"Nami, just please be okay and fight this." says Nojiko as she continued to cry.

Everyone in the room looked onto Nojiko with a sad look on their faces. For the first time in a while, Luffy felt completely helpless in helping those around him. It was clear to the pillar generals present that Luffy was deeply sad, and worried for Nami while also probably remembering something from his past at the time of losing someone close to him. Here was a member of Luffy's crew, extremely sick and there was nothing he could do except try to ease her suffering for the moment. Though now, he decided to speak with a determined look on his face as he looked to his crew.

"We need to find her a doctor immediately." says Luffy in finality causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

Just as Luffy was about to speak again, Nami spoke in a sickly whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Relax, I'm fine." says Nami whispering out and causing everyone to look at her as she tried to sit up.

Luffy looked at Nami with a concerned look in his eyes as she continued.

"Go to my desk, open the second drawer on my desk." says Nami causing Luffy to do as said and open it.

Inside the drawer was a newspaper that was a few days old by the date Luffy read on it. Opening the newspaper and browsing through to see what Nami wanted to show them, only to have his eyes widen a bit as he reached the major story of the paper. According to the article, 300 Thousand royal soldiers have defected to the resistance and the situation in Alabasta is now dire as this tipped the scale of balance to shift. Luffy closed the paper and tossed it on the desk, only to sigh a bit before he looked over at Nami with a serious look on his face as he spoke.

"This change anything, especially of the fact that your sick Nami." says Luffy being serious with her while confusing everyone else with Nami looking at him with her eyes slightly widened.

"I'm telling you I'm fine." says Nami protesting and trying to act tough in this situation in order to get Luffy to have the ship stay on course towards Alabasta

"What're you two talking about?" asks Vivi as she went to pick up the paper in order to see what was going on.

When she turned to the main articles her eyes widened causing her to gasp in shock of what she was reading.

"This can't be!" says Vivi yelling out as she read the newspaper.

"What is it?" asks Lily concerned.

"Is it about Alabasta? Tell us." says Usopp wondering about it.

"It says here in the article that 300 Thousand royal soldiers have defected to the resistance." says Vivi reading the article from the paper as she spoke again. "Until now, we have been embroiled in a cold war with 600 Thousand royal soldiers against 400 Thousand rebels. With this, the balance has shifted." says Vivi in a sad voice causing everyone to look at her sympathetically.

"The uprising in Alabasta will seriously escalate further now and things will continue to get ugle. That paper your looking at is three days old." says Nami causing Vivi's eyes to widen as she continued. "I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier, we can't change our speed so I didn't want to worry you. There is nothing anyone can do right now, you understand Luffy?" asks Nami while looking at Luffy, who had his back against the wall as he spoke.

"Yes," says Luffy causing her to smile as he continued. "I have to get you a doctor. So quit the tough act." says Luffy still keeping his serious attitude causing her and everyone's eyes to widen and look conflicted except for Giyu, Agni, and Akeno.

"What do you mean get me to a doctor, Luffy?!" asks Nami screaming at him in her feverish state, only to continue speaking. "We need to get Vivi to Alabasta to stop this war!" says Nami yelling angrily with an angry look on her face as well.

Luffy looked at her with an angry look that replaced his calm one, as he spoke.

"If I remember correctly, wars don't just escalate to the point of all out fighting. Like Vivi just said, they were embroiled in a cold war which means no fighting has started yet and the balance has only shifted for the moment." says Luffy speaking truth as he continued further. "Secondly, If I remember correctly along with everyone else present, I'm the captain of this ship and crew. Which means I say where our course goes and right now it will be taking you to a doctor, no arguments or protest about it Nami." says Luffy being final on the matter as he turned and spoke to Vivi now. "I'm sorry Vivi but the state of my crew comes first, which means Nami's condition needs to be handled before anything else." says Luffy while looking at Vivi as his face calmed down.

Vivi looked up at him, and gave a small smile. Knowing what he was doing was the right choice but at the same time knew they were in quite a bind with Nami coming down with this prehistoric fever from Little Garden. So now, she spoke while giving this smile.

"It's okay Luffy." says Vivi surprising them as she continued. "I wouldn't have let you put Nami's health in danger just to get me home." says Vivi causing Luffy and the others to smile.

So with this said now by Vivi, Luffy decided to speak.

"Alright, then let's get to the closest island on our path and find a doctor." says Luffy.

"Right!" says everyone present as they now turned to leave the room.

As everyone leaves the room to get back to navigating the ship as Luffy ordered, Nami lays down again for Luffy to continue using his phoenix flames again on the most affected area of her body. Luffy kept his focus on what he was doing only as Nami looked at him, trying to get a read on her captain but only saw the determined look in his eyes. As she kept looking at Luffy, she decided to ask a question while it was just the two of them.

"Why are you going so far for me, Luffy?" asks Nami generally curious.

Luffy turned his head to meet her gaze while thinking for a moment before speaking.

"I say it again in a way you understand, It's not only my job as captain of this crew, or as a friend to you, or along with keeping a promise to Bellemere and the old man from your village but because I have to and want to." says Luffy in a soft voice as he continued. "Seeing Nojiko cry like that reminded me of a time where I was helpless and weak. Not being able to protect what I loved, and cared about along with not having the skills I have today. I care about you, so I refuse to let something bad befall you or anyone on this crew." says Luffy finishing what he said to Nami, with her eyes widen a bit.

She could tell straight from the start that not only did she have to endure so much at a young age, but so did Luffy as well. He seemed to have moved past much of it but it was clear that he didn't move past all of it, not entirely. It also spoke about his personality as a whole when it came to things like this, and not wanting to run the risk of anything bad happening. For Nami, it made her feel warm on the inside, protected. So now, Nami put her left hand on his cheek while bringing Luffy out of his thoughts only for him to look at her to see the small smile on her face as she spoke.

"Thanks Luffy, it means a lot knowing you care so much about me." says Nami with her smile while making Luffy smile as well.

"Anytime." says Luffy with a smile as he went back to working on keeping Nami's condition as low as possible for the time being.

* * *

**\- Two Hours Later -**

Some days had passed while sailing across the ocean. So currently as of these few days, It's been an hour since Luffy had stopped his work on Nami. He let Sanji, Nojiko, and Vivi take care of Nami while they moved across the water to find a nearby Island. Though after a while it started to get cold and begin to snow heavily, so they pull out warm clothes and blankets while sailing. Luffy looked at the snow as it fell with a thought of his own.

_'We must be close to a winter island.' _thought Luffy as he continued to watch the snow fall with a small smile.

As this happened, the rest of the crew was making sure everything was in order on the main deck of the ship. So now, Zoro spoke out from the crow's nest now deciding to get the others attention..

"Hey guys!" says Zoro yelling to Luffy and the others on the main deck.

Luffy and the others looked up to see Zoro using a pair of binoculars as he spoke out again.

"Do you think people...um, can stand on top of the ocean?" asks Zoro highly confused by what he was seeing.

"What do I think it's possible?" asks Luffy from his spot about to speak again, only for Usopp to speak now.

"What kind of dumb question is that? It's impossible, of course." says Usopp causing Giyu to speak up from his spot at the railing.

"Not so, considering I can do it." says Giyu with his serious look present on his face, as everyone had to stop and look at him for a moment with a blank expression only for Inosuke to speak up.

"Yea genius! We got that part considering you ate a water based Logia Devil Fruit!" says Inosuke being irritated as Giyu had the balls to look embarrassed.

Lily sighed a bit with a smile as she went to speak now to Zoro for why he asked.

"Anyway, why do you ask Zoro?" asks Lily wanting to know.

"Because of that." says Zoro while pointing in front of the ship.

Everyone turned around to and squinted their eyes a bit in order to see a bit further, only to see a man dressed like some sort of jester but in winter-like clothing as he stood on the water with a bow and arrow strapped on his back. All of them stood there for a few moments before blinking owlishly only to then wipe their eyes as they were too surprised to say anything.

"Ara ara~ What seems to have you all spooked." says Akeno walking up to see how they were all frozen.

They didn't respond at all to her, the only response to her question was Giyu, Inosuke, and Luffy to point forward at the man standing on the water. Akeno turned to look where they were pointing and see the man standing on the water. She did the same as them when she saw it by wiping her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things as her eyes grew wide as the rest of the crew present to see it.

"Hello, sure is chilly today." says the man from his position causing them all to look at each other for a few seconds before turning their attention back to this strange man.

"Yeah, it is chilly today." says Agni causing Luffy to look over to him as he sensed it too along with everyone else.

"Definitely it's very chilling. In fact, I would even say it's freezing." says Usopp adding while causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Get ready!" says Luffy yelling out for the crew to be on guard now.

The moment he said this, everyone's Observation Haki alerted the of the danger rising up from underwater where the man was standing. As the water began to rise from under the man, an extremely large ship came from underwater by hitting the surface.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" asks Usopp yelling as he pulled out his rifle with the Going Merry rocking as the ship continued to rise.

As Luffy and everyone else was already on guard with their hands on their weapons with the ship continuing to rise from the water, he noticed that metal plates were along the structure and began to lower themselves by some sort of mechanics from the inside. The plates completely lowered themselves themselves with a pirate flag being raised on the main mast of the ship.

The Jolly Roger depicts a skull with a round, metallic jaw licking its own lips and wearing a large crown, as well as the standard crossbones located behind it. All those traits likely refer to the crew's captain's physical features, gluttonous nature and royal background. So when seeing this, the crew thought it was a bit goofy for a pirate flag.

"So it's pirates." says Lily seeing the skull and crossbones with its own unique design.

"The ship is huge while also seeming to look very useless in a battle." says Giyu seeing it himself.

Sanji ran out to the main deck, leaving Nojiko and Vivi with Nami while wanting to see what was going on. He was left speechless at the size of the ship in front of them, as they were all impressed by it by just a bit. Though for Luffy and the other pillar generals, they had seen ships larger than this in the New World, but to see one in Paradise of this size had to have come with a large cost. So now as the crew looked on, someone began to laugh and speak out.

"Mahahahahaha! What's the matter? Don't tell me our underwater raid ship the Tin Tyrant surprised you? Hahahahahah!" says the voice asking sarcastically causing Luffy and his fellow generals to recognize the familiar voice with growls.

Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest to be next to Luffy on his right as Sanji came up to stand with them all. The nine of them stood staring at the ship with on guard expressions. So now, Luffy went to give out orders now.

"Inosuke, guard the door to the inside of the ship to protect Nami. Usopp, get your rifle ready to go and go to the crow's nest. Everyone else, be ready to go." says Luffy causing everyone to get their weapons ready with Inosuke and Usop nodding their heads at the order.

"You all consider yourself a band of pirates?" asks the man getting everyone's attention as he continued. "That amusing." says the man.

When he said this, they all also noticed they were each surrounded by soldiers with rifles at them.

"They move quick." says Giyu with a calm and serious look.

"Yea." says Agni yawning a bit as he looked to the enemy ship, and saw it was filled with soldiers on board with what looked like two officers at the front as well.

"I only count nine of you, sorta strange that your group would have only a few members." says the man causing Luffy to look over in order to see the holder of this familiar voice and captain of there soldiers that boarded his own ship.

"Wapol." says Luffy under his breath with a growl.

Wapol is an overweight man with a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin, he wears tin-plated armor and a hooded cape as he eats a sword. It was truly a weird sight to see someone eating a sword like it was food. Everyone was staring at the man as though he were some sort of freak when he tossed the handle of the sword in his mouth, and chewed it up, only to swallow it after a few bits.

"Okay that's just weird, what kind of guy likes to eat knives, or swords for that matter?" asks Luffy to himself seeing it.

"This is starting to make my teeth feel uneasy." says Giyu seeing it with a bit of a disgusted expression on his face.

"Uggh, my gums are bleeding just watching!" says Usopp yelling while he stuck out his tongue.

With this said by the three, the man known as Wapol decided to speak now.

"Alright, I'll keep this simple. See, my men here and I wish to travel to Drum Kingdom, you wouldn't happen to have an Eternal Pose or a Log Pose would ya?" asks Wapol to the crew.

"Nope can't help. I've never even heard of this Drum Kingdom." says Sanji taking the cigarette from his mouth for a moment, only for Luffy to speak now.

"Well, now that we have that all settled, can you get off my ship already? Were kind of in a hurry right now." says Luffy wanting to get this idiot and his men off his ship and hoping he would listen to reason.

"You will never enjoy life, if your always in a rush." says Wapol as he continued. "But seeing as you have neither Pose, I suppose I'll have to settle for your treasure on this ship instead." says Wapol causing some of the crew to chuckle lowly under their breaths as Luffy laughed a bit.

"Shishishishi! What a fool." says Luffy laughing while confusing all of the soldiers along with Wapol.

"You think this is some sort of game brat?" asks Wapol as Luffy ignored him, as the man continued. "Though, I am feeling a bit hungry." says Wapol before his mouth opened really wide.

He then went to take a bite right out of the Going Merry. Luffy and everyone else's eyes widened in utter shock as they watch the man chew up a large piece of their ship, only to swallow it. This got Luffy to get a cold look as he spoke.

"Yep he's a dead man." says Luffy as his mood went to deadly.

"Orders?" asks Zoro curious while ready to fight.

"Well for one, they came and boarded the ship unannounced, and without permission. Then chew a piece of our beloved ship, so..." says Luffy as he quickly went for the firearms on his hips.

**Bang!**

Luffy went to shoot the two men on each of his sides, through their heads. This sent both men to the ground as the others except for the crew became shocked as he put the pistols away to speak again.

"It warrants death, proceed accordingly as you like." says Luffy causing them all to move into action.**  
**

This got Agni, for his part to get a deadly smirk on his face as he spoke ready to fight.

"With pleasure." says Agni as his body lit up in fire to go for an attack. **"Kagutsuchi's Wing Attack"** says Agni producing a large stream of powerful and hot fire from each of his arms which come in contact with the soldiers.

The flames then burn them and at the same time sends them flying away due to the blunt force of the produced fire along with severe burns. Sending them off the ship while freeing himself, Agni went to look over towards Akeno. Only to see that she was charging lightning around herself to send it out in a blast to take down her share surrounding her.

**"Raijin's Lightning Wave"** says Akeno sending out a high voltage wave of lightning that shocks here opponents and sends them flying everywhere with some going into the water and across the ship.

This gets some to shake and convulse violently from the power of the lightning with some screaming in pain. This gets Akeno to get a blush as she spoke out on it.

"Oh! How I enjoy your screams of utter pain. It's making me hot." says Akeno in a voice of lust with a blush as she starts getting sadistic.

Agni sees this with a blank look and has one thought on her sadistic nature.

_'Crazy sadist of a woman…' _thought Agni turning but felt a dark aura behind him as thunder was heard with a strike of lightning behind him.

"Why do I get the feeling you were bad mouthing me in your thoughts, Agni?" asks Akeno with a sickly sweet smile as her eyes were closed with Agni scared out of his mind.

"I uh…" says Agni trying to find the words.

As those two were having their little scuffle, Sanji jumped into action to attack one of the soldiers at close range while speaking.

"You shouldn't take on anything you can't handle." says Sanji as he went for a kick to the neck at one of his opponents. **"Reception"** says Sanji as he lifts his left leg up high and hooks it around the soldier's neck, as he then uses that leg to smash the soldier's face into the ground hard.

This got the rest of the soldiers to aim at Sanji while some rushed in hand weapons, with the cook turning his attention to them next. Sanji went in to stand on his hands, and spin around only to send the five of them towards the main mast by his kicks. Usopp for his part had shot five of his own in the crow's nest and went to aim at more. Zoro for his part, came rushing in to take down some on main deck as he went passed them in speed, only for the soldiers to fall down in pain. Zoro looked back and spoke on this.

"All bark and no bite." says Zoro unimpressed as he had a thought. _'Didn't need to use my demon slayer mark, though at the same time it wasn't necessary to use it in a battle like this.' _thought Zoro.

As he had this thought, multiple soldiers had surrounded Inosuke. Though for Inosuke, he was grinning wildly as he coated his hands in wind and sent out his attack.

**"Kaze-Kaze: Cutting Gale"** says Inosuke sending out a cutting gale of wind that hits the 12 soldiers surrounding him, as blood flies all over and they fall to the ground or in the water from the force behind the gale.

This got Inosuke to get a smug grin on his face as he thought this would be the outcome of such arrogance. So now, Lily saw five soldiers running to fight Giyu from behind as he was facing off against his bunch. So now, she went out to use her Devil Fruit for an attack.

**"Mini-mini: Shrink Wave" **says Lily as she held out her hand, only for the effect to shrink the soldiers down to size for her to grab and look at them with a grin of her own. She then went to throw them out into the water far as she had her hand opened to speak. "Now, **Full Rebound**" says Lily turning them back to full size.

This made the soldiers she threw out into the water in a shrunken state to turn back to full size, and skip across the water like skipping stones. Effectively ending the threat for Giyu, who was facing off against his own soldiers and went to end it with an attack of his own.

**"Breath of Water: Fourth Form: Striking Tide" **says Giyu as he went to move forward while making multiple consecutive slashes while twisting his body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide.

This made Giyu's opponents get cut into multiple pieces at very fast speed as he passed them, only to land graceful on his feet.

As this battle was in full swing with the straw hats attacking opponent after opponent, Luffy turned his attention to the crew after taking care of more soldiers in his way and was satisfied with what he saw, as it seemed none of them were using that much energy in the fight.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." says Luffy with a proud grin of his own.

As he said this, he heard something else snap as though wood was being broken. This caused Luffy to look over and find Wapol taking another bite out his ship, all the while making Luffy infuriated more as he brought out his six armed state.

"Mmm, ship doesn't...taste...half bad…" says Wapol in between bites of the ship in his mouth.

Luffy growled while running over to the man, only to appear near him as he spoke.

"Stop eating my damn ship!" says Luffy yelling out at the man, as Wapol turned for Luffy to send his fists into Wapol. One to the face, one to the chest, and one to the stomach while sending him flying across the water.

"Wapol!" says the soldiers back on the man's ship yelling out to their captain as he was flying away.

"This is bad, Wapol can't swim due to his Devil Fruit." says the man from before on the water, as he went to speak again to the remaining troops on the Going Merry. "All troops recall! We have to rescue him before he sinke to the bottom!" says the man yelling out to the soldiers as a walkway was stretched out for them to run on.

The soldiers left remaining along with their wounded made it onto the giant ship, while leaving the dead ones. The man dressed as a jester, who spoke out earlier noticed no one left getting back to the ship and made a motion for them to go. So as they were sailing away the jester wearing man spoke out with anger while yelling.

"You monsters! This is far from over! We will get you for this!" says the man yelling out before the ship sailed off out of range in the direction that Luffy sent Wapol flying off towards.

The crew looked on for a moment only to sigh as they started to clean and put away their weapons. Giyu used his Devil Fruit to bring forth water to take the bodies and dump them into the ocean while cleaning up the blood everywhere. So with this happening, Luffy spoke out on what those pirates said.

"Well that was interesting." says Luffy looking on as he turned to his crew. "Good job on handling those guys effectively everyone." says Luffy as everyone nodded with a small tuck of their lips from the praise received from their captain.

"So what now?" asks Akeno curious.

"Let's clean up everything else and keep sailing straight for now, when night time approaches will drop anchor, got it?" asks Luffy giving out the orders and wanting confirmation.

"Understood!" says everyone heading off to do just that.

Luffy then went to go back inside the ship, and walk towards Nami's room to see if there was any sort of change in her condition.

* * *

**\- Going Merry Women's Room -**

As soon as he entered the room, he found both Nami and Nojiko at Nami's side and decided to speak.

"Any changes?" asks Luffy wanting to know.

"No, her temperature is still the same and she's been like this." says Nojiko giving him the rundown as Vivi spoke next.

"What happened outside by the way?" asks Vivi while looking at Luffy.

"Just a crew of some kind looking for Drum Kingdom while wanting our Log Pose and treasure, which lead to the whole scuffle outside." says Luffy informing her.

"Drum Kingdom?" asks Vivi curious.

"Yea, I've heard of it before. If I remember correctly, it's a winter island somewhere around this part of the Grand Line." says Luffy thinking about now.

"Yes! It's famous for having the best doctors in the Grand Line!" says Vivi causing Luffy's to know remember that information.

"Yea it is! Well then, that's where we're going now." says Luffy with a smile, causing the two girls to smile.

* * *

**\- Nightfall -**

As night fell over, the anchor was dropped with everyone taking shifts throughout the night to keep watch. They didn't want to sail during the night because of running the risk of navigating in the wrong direction and would rather sail during the day. So now, It was currently Luffy and Giyu's turn on watch as they went to relieve Sanji of the duty in the crow's nest. They made it to the top only to see Sanji had his eyes closed a bit, seeming to be resting. So Giyu decided to shake Sanji a bit in waking him up, as the cook jumped awake to see both Luffy and Giyu.

"Is it time already?" asks Sanji with wide awake eyes.

"Yea, so go get some rest." says Giyu with a chuckle.

"Right." says Sanji standing now as he spoke again. "Sure is a cold one." says Sanji as he looked up to see the moon and notice its shape. "Almost a _full moon_." says Sanji noticing it as did Luffy and Giyu.

"Yea…" says Luffy as Sanji climbed down from the crow's nest with Giyu speaking now.

"It's almost that time, huh?" asks Giyu looking up.

"Yes but it's not the time to use it. Not at all yet." says Luffy as he went to sit down and get comfortable while on watch as Giyu did the same in his spot.

The night would be a quiet one with no disturbances as they stayed awake for the night watch duty. Though, they would fall asleep the same as Sanji did before them.

* * *

**\- The Next Morning -**

It was currently the morning after the whole ordeal yesterday along with the crew finishing breakfast at least three hours ago. So currently, Usopp was finishing up the repairs to the ship damaged by Wapol with the rest of the crew finishing the preparations so that they may raise the anchor and set sail again, while Inosuke was in the crow's nest. Nojiko and Vivi were staying with Nami at the moment. Nami's condition hadn't changed since yesterday but was slowly getting worse with Luffy starting to get more worried. So now, Zoro came to walk up to Luffy and speak.

"Were ready to set sail again, Luffy." says Zoro as Luffy looked over to him and nodded.

"Alright, guess I should let everyone know of our current course then." says Luffy.

He then went to turn to the rest of the crew present and speak out.

"Alright listen up! Going forward from here, we'll be heading to Drum Kingdom. As you know, this was the island Wapol was looking for but it's also come to my attention that it's the island where some of the best doctors in the Grand Line are. So we'll be heading there at full speed today." says Luffy speaking out to the crew.

"Wait, Isn't Drum Kingdom a winter island?" asks Agni now thinking about it.

"Winter island?" asks Sanji wondering what he meant by this.

"Yes, scattered within the Grand Line there are four basic types of islands made distinct by their varying climates." says Giyu as he continued. "You've got summer islands, spring islands, autumn island, and winter islands." says Giyu explaining it further for those who didn't know while causing them to be surprised in awe by such islands existing in the Grand Line.

"That's amazing." says Usopp understanding it as a voice got their attention.

"Each one of these islands have their own four independent seasons." says Vivi now coming out onto the main deck as she continued. "When travelling the Grand Line there are at least 16 types of weather patterns you must be prepared to endure, ranging from summer island's summer to winter islands's winter, and everything in between." says Vivi while slightly surprising them who didn't know.

"There can always be exceptions to this and you can encounter unknown climates at any given moment." says Inosuke from up in the crow's nest.

"I think I get it now." says Usopp as he continued with a serious look. "The Grand Line has three different Islands one after the other, and that's the reason why the seas between them have such crazy unstable weather patterns." says Usopp.

"Correct, the closer you get to an island, the calmer the seas are around you." says Akeno adding. "Though, it doesn't explain a ton of things that people face in this sea." says Akeno thinking about it now.

As she said this, Luffy decided to speak now.

"Alright, raise the anchor. We can take on the way while sailing." says Luffy as everyone nodded and moved. "Inosuke! Keep an eye out for any islands!" says Luffy yelling up to him.

"Got it!" says Inosuke acknowledging what was said as he looked out to the horizon.

Everyone on the Going Merry felt the ship jerked forward a bit as the anchor was raised, allowing them to move now.

* * *

**\- Three Hours Later -**

It had been sometime since raising the anchor for them to continue sailing. Luffy had stayed with Nojiko and Vivi along with Karoo for the purpose to watch Nami for a bit as he wrote in his logbook, Zoro and Giyu were speaking with Agni and Sanji over a game of cards on the ship. Lily and Akeno were talking about topics on the Grand Line. So now, Inosuke was looking across the horizon to see something dead ahead and yell out to get everyone's attention.

"Island dead ahead!" says Inosuke yelling out to everyone from the crow's nest.

This got everyone except for Nojiko, who stayed with Nami to come out to the main deck and walk to the front of the ship to see the island. Inosuke made his way down as well to go over to the front of the ship as Usopp spoke now.

"Luffy, are you sure this is a good idea?" asks Usopp as he walked up next to Luffy to continue speaking. "I don't know, it's just I'm getting this weird feeling from the island." says Usopp not liking the feeling he was getting from the island.

"Don't worry Usopp, we should be fine. After all, we can handle ourselves." says Luffy reassuring Usopp.

As the ship sailed closer and closer into the island, they all noticed a waterway from the ocean leading into the island. So they decided to sail up through there in order to get further inland. As they sailed in, Vivi spoke on seeing the beautiful landscape.

"Wow, it's completely covered in snow." says Vivi continuing to admire it.

"Look at those mountains, I've never seen anything like them before." says Sanji seeing the drum shaped mountains on this island.

"Well, we now know why it's called Drum Island." says Agni as he stretched a bit as the ship continued in further.

* * *

**\- Drum Island -**

After sailing up the stream for a couple of moments, the ship finally stopped at the mouth as they took notice of what the stream was as Luffy spoke.

"It's a stream of melted snow, this should be a good place to disembark." says Luffy as he now turned to the crew. "Okay guys, doctor search who wants in?" asks Luffy out to the crew.

"I'll stay and guard the ship." says Zoro as he continued. "Considering we have to find people here first." says Zoro causing Luffy to nod and turn to everybody else.

"I take it everyone else is coming ashore on the island?" asks Luffy causing everyone's head to nod.

"Alright good, now-" begins Luffy about to speak again but just as he was about to continue speaking, he heard shouting from somewhere on the side of the stream that interrupted him.

"That's far enough, pirates!" says the man yelling out from the right side of the stream.

When they all looked up, they saw that they were surrounded by people that were assumed to be the inhabitants of the island, on both sides of the stream armed with rifles all aimed at them. Luffy and everyone else looked around to see that they were indeed surrounded.

"Well that narrows down finding people." says Sanji with a serious look.

"Right." says Giyu with narrowed eyes while not liking this along with not expecting this as well.

As this was said by the two, a man dressed in green coat with winter attire decided to step forward and speak.

"I'll only say this once, your kind is not welcomed here. Leave immediately." says the man in a commanding tone causing all of the crew to keep their calm looks.

"Our kind?" asks Agni to Inosuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Pirates." says Inosuke having his own guess while standing near Luffy.

At this moment, Luffy looked at the man while keeping his calm face to speak out now.

"Alright listen, we only came here to find a doctor." says Luffy being calm in this situation.

"We have someone who is sick." says Vivi shouting out trying to help in convincing them.

"You'll have to do better than that. We won't fall for that old trick!" says a man shouting while holding a rifle in hand.

"This is our Island! We won't let any filthy pirates land here!" says another man yelling out.

"Raise anchor and leave now! Or we'll blow you and your ship out of the water!" says a third man yelling out while causing some of the crew to narrow at this.

"That's great. We barely said hello and they already hate us." says Sanji seeing this.

"Get out of here!" says a man yelling before he fired his pistol at Sanji while missing his foot.

"Look out!" says Usopp in shock.

"That was a big mistake!" says Sanji getting ready to attack now with an angry look that scares the man that fired at him.

"Sanji stop!" says Vivi yelling as she ran to stop Sanji and held on.

Just as she held onto Sanji to stop him, the same man who fired before went to shoot again. This got everyone else on the ship to get ready for a fight and be on guard. As he disassembled in red cubes in a burst of speed, he was just a hair late as the bullet hit it's target which was Vivi, who fell to the ground. He reassembled himself in front of them both, while shocked that she got hit along with the others being shocked as well. This got Luffy to turn to them now with a cold look in his eyes, as his killing intent had been released in a wave that shattered a bottle of _sake_ sitting on a barrel on the main deck.

As Luffy walked forward calmly, some more people aimed their guns at him as he spoke.

"It's one thing to tell people to leave with your warning, that's fine. But it's another to fire upon people who had no intention of doing anything wrong here." says Luffy with an ice cold tone in his voice that spoke of death as ice chill began to come off him.

This got them all to widen their eyes as they saw the ice chill and one of Luffy's hand freeze with ice a bit. All of the people then aimed their guns at Luffy, who was about to strike out with everyone else ready to fight as well. As Luffy went to move now, something grabbed him and spoke.

"No stop it, Luffy! Fighting is not going to help anything!" says Vivi yelling out as she held onto him while stopping everyone on the ship as she continued. "I'm fine, it only grazed my arm." says Vivi as she let go and got on her knees now.

"Tch!" says Inosuke pissed by this as she spoke.

"It's alright! We won't land but can you please call us a doctor?! Our friend is dying from a serious illness! I'm begging you!" says Vivi begging while bowing her head to the floor of the ship.

Luffy didn't bother turning as he looked at the man, who was the leader of the group while speaking to Vivi.

"Vivi." says Luffy calmly.

"Your are not fit to be the captain of this ship Luffy." says Vivi causing the crew's eyes to widen in shock along with Luffy, who was a bit surprised too.

The ice on him had started turning a bit purple now, as his rage was already rising along with the wind blowing as everyone knew that she was speaking nonsense as she continued.

"Not everything can be fixed by rushing to start a fight." says Vivi as she continued never noticing Luffy was doing something as she continued speaking. "We can't get into a fight here, think about Nami. What would happen to her?" asks Vivi while causing Luffy to still be in his position while never moving as he spoke.

"Vivi, you speak as if you've commanded thousands of forces, lead people in battles that would have surely got everyone killed with the slime chance of winning along with having extensive insight of how this position were in right now is going to turn out." says Luffy keeping his calm tone but everyone knew it was too calm as he spoke again. "Afterall, I've made my decision." says Luffy surprising them all including Vivi.

"You have?!" ask Vivi hopeful he'll listen to reason.

"Yes." says Luffy with a smile as it turned into a serious expression for what he said next. "It's not your call to make." says Luffy as he clenched his left hand

**Boom**

Black lightning with red energy of rage came down from the sky to hit all of those surrounding the ship except for the man, who was the leader of the group. It didn't kill them but roasted them enough to make them fall unconscious. As Vivi was shocked by this happening except for the pillar generals and the crew, Luffy spoke out again.

"And as the _captain_ of this _ship_ with the necessary _power_ to lead everyone on it. I'm _fit_ to _lead_ it and not you." says Luffy as he looked at her coldly and turned back to the leader of the group.

Luffy then appeared in front of the man in a flash of black lightning, only to headbutt him hard and send him back while skipping across the ground to hit a tree. Luffy had appeared in front of the man again to speak.

"I'll say this as clearly as human possible considering the hit I gave you should have gotten all the cotton out of your ears." says Luffy being calm now as he continued. "We are here for a doctor, a friend of ours is sick and needs medical attention. Once we have it, we'll leave this place. Did you hear that much?" asks Luffy as the man nodded with some blood coming down his face from his forehead.

"Yes, I understand." says the man nodding.

"Good because that's all we came here for and would have left immediately after doing so. Now, if there are any more people on the island then see to it that they get this group with you back to their homes and out of the cold." says Luffy as the man nodded.

"Alright, once that's done I'll show you the way to our village." says the man as Luffy nodded and disassembled in red cubes to appear back on the Going Merry.

"Sanji, Get Nami prepared. I'll carry her once the leader of this foolish group gets back." says Luffy as Sanji nodded at the orders while lighting another cigarette.

"Why would you do that?! You didn't need to-!" begins Vivi only for Luffy to appear in her face and speak now while obviously angry.

"Shut up!" says Luffy yelling in her face as a thunderclap could be heard from above them as he continued. "Your pacifistic nature is starting to annoy me to no end. You need to realize two things, and that is the world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. Violence is everywhere, fights are started, wars rage on, blood is drawn, and the world isn't all pacifistic and soft-bellied as you. I sure as hell ain't and never will be." says Luffy making Vivi flinch while he continued further. "The second, is you need to get it through your thick skull that Igaram, and you yourself asked for my help in getting you home to stop this war, which means you shut up and enjoy the ride. I'm in no mood to negotiate with someone who has no will to fight. May they be a man, woman, or anyone in this world, if you don't have the will necessary to make the hard decisions then shut up." says Luffy very harshly towards Vivi as he then turned to walk away fully now.

Everyone didn't say a word or otherwise incur the wrath of their angry captain, who was slowly beginning to calm down from the anger. Sanji knew Luffy was right but didn't expect that to be said to Vivi, though at the same time he found it necessary. The pillar generals really didn't seem at all fazed by Luffy's anger as they seen it before and weren't bothered by it including Lily. So now, the crew was still standing in their places as Vivi spoke while confused and not liking the outcome.

"I don't get it, why it was so hard to…" says Vivi.

"Your lucky he hasn't thrown you off this ship and left you here after getting Nami all fixed up along with the fact that your lucky to be still alive." says Agni as he was laying down on the railing at the front now.

"Definitely." says Usopp nodding.

"Yep, considering if Luffy went about things the way he did in the past. You'd be dead without question." says Inosuke with a sigh as everyone agreed.

"What do you mean?" ask Vivi still confused as Akeno decided to speak.

"You not only insulted the captain of his own ship in front of his own crew but also insulted his capability in leading this ship and crew as well." says Akeno looking a bit pissed herself as she spoke again. "Which I take heavy offense to considering Luffy knows what he's doing, as he handled this effectively with the necessary power need to be used. Those people of this island are lucky to have only gotten zapped and not killed." says Akeno with crossed arms.

"He didn't handle it effectively! This will only cause problems as we land on the island!" says Vivi yelling angrily.

"So was it effective for him to let us be shot at by these people?" asks Giyu with a glare as he continued. "You need to realize that in a world like this, the weak have no rights! They don't get to make choices! All they can do is be relentlessly crushed by the strong! Now maybe there was a different way of going about it! Maybe! But don't think for even a moment that anyone of those people on this island or anyone else in the world is going to respect your wishes or any of ours, just like I have no respect for you at the moment! That's reality!" says Giyu while pointing to her with a glare.

With this said by Giyu, Inosuke spoke up next.

"The reason were not weak is because we chose not to stay in a weak position, and instead chose to fight with a purpose and dream in mind. As some of us on this crew are indebted to the captain, who you just insulted with our lives." says Inosuke rubbing his eyes to continue. "So if I were you, follow the advice given and try not to get in the way because you got off lightly." says Inosuke being fully calm and serious now.

As this was said by the boar wearing young man, they all could now feel everything shake around them as if the island and the ocean was being moved violently a bit. So they turned to see that it was actually the island being tilted, as well the surrounding area of the ocean. Though after sometime, it seemed to be gradually calming down. Though, It became very clear who was behind this, as Zoro saw this and spoke out on his own opinion of what Inosuke said.

"Yeah, she got off very lightly if he can do this with just the anger he's giving off silently." says Zoro seeing it with wide eyes.

"I'd apologize later when he's more calm down and willing to speak later." says Lily shaking her head with a sigh knowing Luffy was pissed.

It was very clear to everyone that Vivi shouldn't have said those things to Luffy. As she was a passenger aboard the Going Merry at the request of both herself and Igaram.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

Luffy was currently sitting in his Captain's Quarters as his anger was subsiding from the whole ordeal of what happened outside a few moments ago. Luffy was more so angry with not only the people on this island but with Vivi's words about not being fit as a captain. After all, she requested his help and now decided to say he was not fit to lead the ship. It was infuriating to him but at the same time, he knew letting his anger flow violently, uncontrolled, along with being unchecked would not help right now. So as he sat down with the anger almost fully subsided, Giyu came in to his office with Luffy seeing him and deciding to speak.

"What is it?" asks Luffy curious.

"Did you smell it the minute we got here?" asks Giyu being serious.

Luffy picked up on what he meant by this now and spoke again to answer him.

"Yea, the scent of darkness." says Luffy as he continued. "Which means he was here." says Luffy with narrowed eyes.

Giyu nodded at what was said by his captain, as it became very clear that they were on the same page.

Not far from Alabasta and not far from the trail of someone, who could become a danger in the near future as more things unraveled. The Straw Hats had made it to Drum Island, and now they would need to find a doctor on this island of snow covered mysteries.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So here's the chapter, as this arc will end in two chapters as we move onto Alabasta. Not much to say right now, so please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. So I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and are all ready for another. So here it might be a bit short but the next chapter will be the last one on this island as we move onto Alabasta. So be prepared for the epicness of Alabasta. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 17: The Castle, And The Fall Of An Unfit King**

* * *

As the shaking of the island and surrounding waters from Luffy's rage had calmed down fully along with some time passing before the man returned with only a few people, Luffy went outside from his room on the ship with Giyu behind him as he went to jump off of the ship and land in the snow. When Luffy landed in the snow he had heard someone land right beside him, which caused him to turn and look over to see who it was. So when he looked over, he saw it was Sanji carrying Nami on his back, piggyback style.

So as they were about to leave, Luffy spoke out to stop Sanji for a moment.

"Hang on a minute." says Luffy stopping Sanji as he created a cloak of warm crimson fire around Nami in the form of a coat from his phoenix abilities, and with this done he spoke again. "Alright, let's head out." says Luffy as they began walking to follow him except for Zoro, who had stayed on the ship.

* * *

**\- A Bit Later -**

After walking for about ten minutes through a snow covered forest, the man who was leading them looked over to Luffy and decided to speak.

"There is one thing I feel I should warn you about." says the man while looking at Luffy, who looked forward as they walked. "The only doctor we have here on this island is actually a witch." says the man causing Luffy to stumble a bit as he decided to look at the man with a bit of a surprised expression.

"Just great." says Agni sarcastically while flapping his black wings a bit to get the snow off them while the fire on his back at all times, flared up a bit to brush some more snow off.

"A witch?" asks Luffy not believing it as he continued. "You've got to be joking around with us. If I'm correct from all the books I read in the past, Drum Kingdom is famous for its doctors." says Luffy surprising the man and the people, who weren't that injured from the lightning following.

"That used to be the name of this place. However, it's not anymore and is still an island without a name." says the man causing them all to be confused a bit as Usopp yelled out.

"AHHH! A bear!" says Usopp screaming out while pointing forward, causing all of them to turn their attention away from the man to look and see a bear walking towards them on it's two feet while holding a pickaxe.

The man leading them through the snow decided to speak and calm some of their worries.

"A hiking bear." says the man calmly as he continued. "He poses no threat." says the man as they walked by each other for him to speak again. "Don't forget to bow, it's proper manners." says the man causing everyone alongside him to bow slightly to the bear, who bowed back in return.

As they continued walking, some of the crew spoke amongst themselves as they walked.

"What do you think Zoro is doing back on the ship?" asks Inosuke wiping snow off his boar head mask while curious.

"Knowing him, probably not only watching the ship but probably swimming in the ice water as a form of training to clear his head." says Giyu with a sigh and a small smirk.

"That sounds exactly like him." says Lily with a small chuckle alongside Nojiko, who too chuckled as they continued walking.

* * *

**\- Sometime Later -**

The group continued walking for another fifteen minutes before they all came upon a village, for the man leading them to speak now.

"This is the village where we live. It's name is Bighorn." says the man.

Luffy and the crew looked around the small village the small village and couldn't help but be impressed by the beauty even in the snow. The snow that covered everything truly added to the beautiful sight before their eyes of the people here, who are from a place where it only snows every so often.

"This place is amazing." says Usopp as he admired the sights of the village.

As everyone looked around, Luffy and some of the crew noticed the man go over to the group from earlier and thank them for their help while apologizing for the injuries they received from Luffy. It was here that they all realized that all of those people, who had surrounded the ship were ordinary people that lived in this village.

"Reminds me of times when I used to live in the wild." says Inosuke seeing it while making Sanji perk up at this.

"You lived in the wild?" asks Sanji curious.

"Yea, me and Agni since we lost our parents at a very young age due to the past circumstances like the rest of our fellow generals." says Inosuke while making Agni nod in agreement as he spoke again. "For me the snow was always a calm time." says Inosuke taking on a peaceful expression with a smile as everyone else was surprised by this cryptic and satisfying information.

As he said this, the man from earlier returned to the crew and spoke again.

"My house is over here, you can bring the girl there." says the man to Luffy and the crew causing them to nod, and for Luffy to signal Sanji to follow.

* * *

**\- A Few Moments Later -**

As they walked over to the man's house, random people who lived in the village kept coming up to him and thanking him for a number of reasons or talking to him as though he was their leader of sorts. So when they entered the house, the man spoke again.

"You can use that bed over there. I'm going to warm the place up" says the man as they enter the house. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Dalton, I am the captain of the island security squad." says the now identified Dalton as he introduced himself causing Luffy along with Giyu, Agni, Inosuke, and Akeno to recognize the man now for a reason.

Dalton is an imposing tall man, with slicked black hair and a goatee. He wears a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms. Sometimes he covers his head with a green and white fur lined hat, equipped with ear-flaps against Drum Island's intense cold, and he always wears long boots. He carries his weapon of choice, an extra-large spade, in a sheath that hangs on his back.

So as he said this, Dalton decided to speak again on something.

"Please forgive our...lessen then friendly welcome." says Dalton adding as Luffy looked over a bit and spoke.

"Water under the bridge, just don't do it again." says Luffy as he stood by Nami, who was laying on the bed.

"Can you tell us more about this doctor or witch or whatever she is?" asks Vivi as she spoke again. "Her fever has gone up to 107." says Vivi causing Dalton's eyes to widen.

"How long has she had it?" asks Dalton in surprise.

"It's been several days and it just keeps getting higher." says Vivi informing him.

"We need to get her a doctor, any doctor will do. Where is this witch of yours?" asks Sanji in urgency.

"The witch, you see those mountains out there?" asks Dalton to the group.

"Yeah, I noticed them earlier." says Luffy as he looked out the window now.

"Those mountains out there are known as the Drum Rockies. Look closely, do you see the castle up there on top of the tallest one, the one in the middle?" asks Dalton causing them all to look out the window and up at the mountains. "That castle has lost its king." says Dalton continuing.

"What's so important about that castle?" asks Lily curious.

"That castle is where our land's only doctor lives." says Dalton as he continued. "Dr. Kureha, she's the one who people here called a witch." says Dalton.

"Of all the places, why does she have to live all the way up there?" asks Giyu to himself with a twitch in his eyebrow.

"We need to call her here right now, Nami needs her help." says Sanji.

"I'm sorry but there is no way to contact her." says Dalton surprising everyone.

"You can't be serious?! What kind of a doctor is she?!" asks Sanji a bit irritated.

"Her skills as a doctor are quite impressive actually. However, she is an eccentric old woman. She's nearly 140 years old now." says Dalton informing them while causing their eyes to widen in shock.

"So what happens when people around here get sick or injured? Doesn't she help them?" asks Vivi while looking at Dalton.

"She comes down from the mountain whenever she feels like it. She looks around for patients, she treats them, then...she takes whatever she wants from their houses as payment." says Dalton causing Luffy to chuckle a bit.

"Doesn't really sound all that helpful." says Usopp sipping from a metal cup with hot chocolate in it.

"She sounds more like a pirate." says Luffy with a sigh.

"Dr. Kureha is the only doctor we have but she is a woman I would stay away from." says Dalton as he looks to the crew with a sympathetic look in his eyes as he continued. "All we can do is wait until she decides to come down the mountain." says Dalton.

"That's not going to cut it." says Sanji as he bit down on cigarette a bit to continue. "Nami is getting sicker by the minute, we can't afford to wait that long." says Sanji in frustration at this.

As he said this, Luffy went back over to Nami from the window only to start tapping her cheek as he tried to wake her up.

"Hey Nami, wake up." says Luffy softly as he spoke again. "Nami, time to get up now." says Luffy once more.

"Luffy what are you doing?!" asks Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp screaming.

"Would you idiots calm down for a single moment?!" asks Nojiko, Akeno, Inosuke, and Agni yelling.

Giyu on the other hand, watched with a blank look as sweat rolled down his face as Dalton looked over to him, and he shrugged to the man. Just then, Nami started to stir as her eyes slowly started to open to see Luffy.

"She's awake." says Luffy before he looks to her to speak again with a serious look. "Listen, we can't wait here for a doctor to come down from the mountain so we're gonna have to climb the mountain." says Luffy causing all of the crew members except the pillar generals and Lily to widen their eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" asks Vivi yelling as she continued. "Look at the mountain, it's too high and far too steep for anyone to climb especially with the weather and high altitude!" says Vivi yelling and trying to get Luffy to hear reason as she continued. "And Nami can't move or handle something like that in her condition." says Vivi adding while causing Luffy to sigh as the flames at the fireplace flickered a bit.

He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You know Vivi, you keep on doubting my abilities to the point that it's starting to become increasingly annoying." says Luffy with a vein popping out on his forehead as he spoke again. "With that being said, we can't afford to wait here any longer nor will I. I refuse to lose my navigator, and I refuse to allow someone to die on me. So, what I say goes as _captain_." says Luffy putting the emphasis on his position with a small smile while looking at Nami, who smiled back.

"I'm in...your...capable hands...captain." says Nami as she stuck her hand out under the covers.

This caused Luffy to smile before he slapped his hand against hers. As he then turned back to his crew and spoke in his commanding tone now with a serious expression on his face.

"Okay, Sanji, Nojiko, and Akeno. You're all with me." says Luffy causing the three to nod their heads as he spoke again. "The rest of you I want to stay here, as for you Giyu, Agni, and Inosuke. I want you to sniff out that scent of darkness, follow it, and report your findings to me when we return. Once you're all done, come back and get yourselves something to eat, the same goes for you three while your staying in the village." says Luffy referring to his three teammates alongside Usopp, Lily and Vivi causing them all to nod.

With this said and done, Sanji then walked over to Nami and picked her up before he, and everyone else headed outside.

* * *

**\- Outside, A Few Moments Later -**

When they were all outside, Luffy took some steps forward away from everyone else to begin transforming.

So when he did so, his body was covered in crimson red flames that soon went to expand a bit. As Luffy's body was covered in a massive amount of steam to the point no one could see him, it soon subsided to show something that shocked them alongside those of the crew, who didn't know about his **Dragon Form**.

Luffy's Dragon Form is that of a very large dragon. He has black skin, red eyes, a long crimson red mane that has flames coming off it, two arms and legs with notably a circle of crimson red flames surrounding each, he has very large wings and nine very long spiky sharp-scaled tails that can extend. Luffy has two brownish horns of medium length at the back of his head. His wings appear to be featheary in appearance consisting of black skin and a red non-solid matter in the end that disperses into the air as he flies almost like flames. His black legs have a muscular bony red knee-caps, that elongate as shin-guards to his toes, forming large protruding claws. Luffy's arms have sharp scales around his elbow area, and a crimson red pointy scale on top, that elongates to his fingers and forms large protruding claws.

So now, Luffy looked over to Sanji, who was gaping and spoke.

**"Alright, stop gawking already and get on. The flames won't hurt you."** says Luffy being serious.

This caused Sanji to walk over to Luffy's wing and walk up to where his back was along with Nojiko and Akeno. Once Sanji checked the flames for himself and got himself situated with the other two, he laid Nami down on the mane covered back of Luffy's dragon form. As he laid her down to then sit with the rest of his crewmates, they all could feel themselves sink a bit into the mane slightly before it stopped. Luffy then willed the flames on his mane to cover Nami, so she could be warm even further.

As they were about to leave, Luffy decided to speak to the crew staying behind.

**"Okay, even though these people didn't give us such a warm welcome at first and we started on the wrong foot per say, I don't want any of you causing trouble. That being said, if any trouble arises for the people of this village, I want you all to handle it. Protect them and take care of the threat quickly, we don't need these people losing their homes." **says Luffy causing his crew that was staying behind to nod their heads.

As he said this, the villagers looked on in surprise at the fact that a pirate was going to protect them, if need be. So as Luffy looked on in his dragon form, he had a thought of his own,

_'With that being said, this should be enough to suffice their worries of us. Hmm, after this is all over, maybe I should suggest making this island a territory of mine.'_ thought Luffy as he looked on a bit.

He then turned to Vivi and spoke with amusement in his voice while it was plastered on his face a bit.

**"Like I said, Vivi. I'm more than fit for the position of captain that I hold."** says Luffy causing Vivi to be ashamed and a bit embarrassed considering all that she has said so far, as he then spoke to those on his back before taking off. **"Hang on you guys." **says Luffy as he turned to take flight while his crew took the warning seriously and held on.

As Luffy turned his body to face the mountain, he then raised his upper body a bit. As he did this, his large wings started to flap slowly to then flap quickly as he made the rest of his body jump off the ground and take flight up into the air while making snow all on the ground fly everywhere. Luffy then started to fly off at great speed towards the mountain.

"Wait, he has a Devil Fruit powers? But what kind? I thought he could use lightning only." says Dalton confused now.

"Oh he does but his has a special ability of absorbing other Devil Fruit powers through Devil Fruit Energy." says Giyu with a serious expression.

"Yes, he ate Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura which made him a Wrath Human, whose power is stronger by how much anger is given off." says Usopp proudly speaking about his captain as he spoke again. "By the way, is there a place where we can get some food around here?" asks Usopp looking around.

"Yes there is. Follow me." says a man nearby in front of the crowd while leading Usopp, Lily, and Vivi away towards the location.

As the crowd of villagers and some of the crew went to get food, Giyu decided to turn to Agni and Inosuke and speak now.

"Alright, let's get a move on guys. We need to follow that scent of darkness." says Giyu as both Agni and Inosuke nodded in agreement, only for all of them to turn and run off quickly in the direction of their objective.

As the three ran off now, Usopp along with Vivi and Lily were leaving to go get food, but he turned to Dalton to speak now.

"Care to join us?" asks Usopp.

"I don't want to intrude." says Dalton answering.

"Nonsense, come on." says Lily continuing to walk now.

As this was said, Dalton decided to follow along with the remaining members of the crew with some of the villagers going in the same direction as well.

* * *

**\- With Luffy And His Group -**

As Luffy took off in the direction of the Drum Kingdom Rockies, he went higher and higher into the air as they got closer to the mountain until he was just a few feet higher than the mountain that the castle was positioned on. It wasn't hard for Luffy to see where he was going in the heavy snow that was falling due to the dragon traits of his devil fruit that greatly enhanced his vision. So after flying for thirty minutes in the sky, the rest of the group on Luffy's back could now finally see the castle on top of the mountain clearly, though the whole group admitted that it was beautiful.

When they weren't that from the castle, Luffy decided to slow down and descend towards the area at the top while being able to admire the snow-covered castle before landing on the ground below. As they landed, the group got off Luffy for him to transform back to his human form in crimson flames. Once this was done, Luffy made sure all of the valuables on his body were secure before he spoke.

"Alright Sanji, hand me Nami." says Luffy causing the cook to gently hand Nami over to him.

As Nami was held by Luffy bridal style, they went to walk up to the castle as Vivi spoke.

"Alright, we've arrived but where is this doctor?" asks Nojiko as she looked around.

"Maybe she's inside." says Akeno looking around herself, as Sanji walked up to the door to knock only for it to open a bit.

"Well the front door is open, maybe we just head in to check if she's home." says Sanji causing them to look over towards the door of the castle and see that it was indeed open.

They all nodded and decided to walk over to the door where Sanji was, and began walking inside to see if they could find the doctor inside.

* * *

**\- Inside The Castle -**

As they walked for a bit, they noticed that the entire first floor was covered in snow, all the ledges and stairs had snow on them. It was like the place had been abandoned for days.

"Who the hell leaves the door open if this is what's going to happen?" asks Sanji lighting a new cigarette.

"Maybe that's why." says Akeno looking up to see a nest of small birds on top of the door.

When the others looked up they saw the same.

"Well that explains the open door. They probably keep the door open so the birds can live up there." says Nojiko as Luffy decided to speak now.

"Yea." says Luffy as he looked over to Sanji to speak now. "Keep it open Sanji. No point in closing it." says Luffy as they began to walk again.

As they kept walking for sometime around the castle, Luffy decided to yell out now.

"Hello! Anyone home!" says Luffy yelling out for a reply but none came.

"Dalton said the doctor lived up here in the castle, so where is she?" asks Sanji looking around.

"This is the only castle on the island, so we should be in the right place." says Akeno as Nojiko nodded.

"Yes, we are." says Luffy as they walked up some more stairs while he carried Nami bridal style.

As they walked past some rooms, it was clear that someone had taken up residence inside the castle because some of the rooms looked like they were being used while some were locked. So eventually, the group came upon a room with an empty bed with shelves containing books.

"Alright, let's put Nami down here for now and then figure out where we go from here while I work on Nami." says Luffy as he activated his phoenix abilities again to help slow down the infection on Nami while Nojiko covered her lower body.

"Where is the doctor of this island?" asks Sanji frustrated as he kicked the wall.

"Calm down, Dalton said that the doctor often goes down into the towns on the island to treat patients. So it's highly possible that she is down there right now." says Luffy calmly pointing out as he made a tendril of crimson fire on his back to go over to the fireplace, already filled with wood and light it to start the fire.

"So your saying we came all this way up here for nothing?" asks Sanji causing Luffy to sigh as he spoke again.

"No, just calm down. She is going to have to come back up here. After all, she lives here so we'll wait here for a while. If it comes to it I'll go down and look for her myself along with Akeno." says Luffy causing Sanji to calm down a bit.

"I'll go outside and keep watch." says Sanji before he left the room and headed back out towards the first floor.

So now, the waiting for the doctor would begin.

* * *

**\- Three Hours Later -**

It had been three hours since Luffy, Sanji, Nojiko, and Akeno arrived at the top of the castle with a sick Nami to find a doctor to heal her. They had been waiting for three hours for the doctor to show her face but had yet to do so. Sanji was still outside standing in the snow with his eyes closed waiting for the doctor to return to the castle. After an hour, Luffy stopped working on Nami to rest a bit but still looked over her as he used Observation Haki to sense out if anyone was approaching the castle for the past three hours. He hadn't been able to sense anyone coming, only multiple arctic creatures that lived in the forest area below the mountain along with picking up the signatures of his crew across the island.

So as he was continuing to sense out the signatures, he picked up on something as did Akeno as Luffy spoke.

"Finally." says Luffy as he went to get up and start making his way towards the entrance of the castle along with Akeno, as Nojiko stayed to watch Nami for now.

* * *

**\- Front Entrance -**

It didn't take them long to get to the entrance, as Sanji picked up on people approaching as well. So soon enough two figures could be seen walking through the snow towards the three present. The first looked human while the second was some sort of animal that was walking on all fours. As they got closer, Luffy could see the figures more clearly now, as one was a woman with a bottle of wine in her hand, and the other was a reindeer with a blue nose and red top hat. So when they got close enough, the woman decided to speak.

"Oh my Chopper, it would seem we have guests." says the woman with a grin.

This caused the reindeer to look at Luffy with narrowed eyes and a growl in his voice causing Luffy to look at him for a moment but turned his attention back to the woman to speak.

"Are you Dr. Kureha?" asks Luffy as he stood waiting for an answer.

"That I am, but you can call me Doctorine. Have you come here for the secret to my youth?" asks Kureha.

"No. I brought a friend and a member of my crew here, who is suffering from an illness." says Luffy as he stood in front of the two.

"That so, huh." says Kureha as she continued. "I don't come cheap you know." says Kureha with a smirk.

"Payment won't be an issue. Just save my friend please." says Luffy causing her to smile slightly as she spoke now.

"Well then, lead the way young man." says Kureha with her hand stretched out.

Luffy nodded before turning around with Akeno and Sanji by his side while leading the other two inside the castle.

* * *

**\- Castle Stairways -**

As they walked for a bit, Kureha spoke once again on something she noticed of this group.

"Judging by how you are all dressed, I take it your pirates because Marines usually wear uniforms or something close to their affiliation." says Kureha noticing their appearances.

"You are correct." says Akeno as they climbed up the stairs back to the room.

When they finally reached the room where Nami was at, Luffy opened the door and led them inside. When they got inside, they saw Nojiko reapplying a wet rag to her sister's forehead. So when they did enter, Nojiko looked over to see them as Luffy spoke.

"Got the doctor." says Luffy with a smile towards Nojiko as he stepped aside allowing the doctor to head towards Nami's bed as everyone else came in.

"Now let's see, what do we have here?" asks Kureha as she pressed her index finger to Nami's forehead for a few seconds before she spoke again. "A temperature of 107, my this very serious." says Kureha causing all of their eyes to widen in shock at what they just saw.

"She just…" says Sanji whispering out in shock as the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground.

"Touched her forehead…" says Akeno equally shocked.

"And was able to get her temperature…" says Nojiko.

"Amazing." says Luffy and the other three at the same time, as Luffy continued. "She has a rash on her stomach as well." says Luffy causing her to pull back the bed sheets and lift up Nami's shirt to see the rash that Luffy spoke about.

"My now, this is something I haven't seen in a while. Though it looks like someone has been keeping it at bay for some time." says Kureha as she turned to the crew to speak now. "Where the hell were you guys at? On some prehistoric island?" asks Kureha a bit sarcastic not really expecting an answer to what she found.

"We were on the island called Little Garden, and Nami here was bitten by the Kestia." says Luffy informing her of this as he spoke again. "I've been using my phoenix based devil fruit abilities to keep the fever at bay for as long as I can until we found a doctor, which was you." says Luffy informing her of this as well as he continued. "Can you help her?" asks Luffy

"Yes I can, it's like you said she was bitten by the Kestia. Though I gotta say young man, you did well in keeping the infection's progression at bay." says Kureha acknowledging that as she spoke again. "So given the infections progression and the spot of the infection, I would say she has been infected for three days now." says Kureha surprising the crew once again.

"You got all of this just by looking at it?!" asks both Nojiko and Sanji screaming out while Luffy and Akeno had their mouths a gap.

"Yes, so I'm pretty sure you all know the pain would have been gone in two days due to the other name it's known by." says Kureha as the crew all remembered.

"Yeah don't remind us. You can treat her, can't you?" asks Sanji hoping that she would say yes.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can. Even though the Kestia had died out about 100 years ago, I kept the antibiotics just in case. So yes I can treat her." says Kureha causing the four crew members to smile now as she spoke again. "Now get out and let us get to work." says Kureha causing Luffy to become confused.

"Us?" asks Luffy confused as his expression showed it with Dr. Kureha turning towards him to speak.

"Yes, us. Chopper and I." says Kureha pointing to the reindeer while causing them all to look over at the reindeer for their eyes to widen.

The reindeer standing there was no longer what they first saw standing on all fours but instead, there was a small toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, who was wearing a red top hat with a sideways medical cross on it.

"That's interesting." says Luffy seeing this.

"So he's either a member of the Mink Tribe or he ate a Devil Fruit." says Akeno walking over to squat down a bit as she spoke again. "So which are you little guy?" asks Akeno studying him with a smile.

This caused the poor little reindeer to jump back in terror and began hiding behind the door frame, or at least tried to. As he had half his body in view of everyone while having half of his face hidden as well causing them all to sweatdrop as Luffy chuckled a bit.

"Well, I guess we'll get an answer later then." says Luffy amused.

"So he's a doctor as well?" asks Nojiko curious.

"Yes, and at the same time he's my apprentice, whom I thought everything I know in the field of medicine." says Kureha as she continued. "Now, get out so we can work!" says Kureha yelling out as she punched Sanji in his face sending him flying.

This action sent Sanji flying towards Luffy, who disassembled into red cubes to avoid being hit while sending Sanji out the door. Luffy sighed and decides to disassemble his whole body now to reassemble outside the room as Nojiko and Akeno hurried out of the door to avoid being kicked out.

"Old Hag." says Sanji and Luffy at the same time, as the captain helped his cook up.

Once that was done, they all sat down on the steps for Luffy to speak again.

"Damn, what a day." says Luffy rubbing his face.

"Yeah, I was honestly starting to think we'd get no help." says Nojiko sadly causing Akeno to put a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"By the way, back in there you said something about Mink Tribe, Akeno. Can you explain that?" asks Sanji curious causing Nojiko to look at both Luffy and Akeno now.

"The Mink Tribe is a race like the Fish-Men that exist in the world, well more specifically the New World. To put it simply their a race like humans but with animal features as each individual takes after a specific animal." says Akeno explaining.

"Wow, I never heard of them before." says Sanji in a surprised tone.

"Yea most don't, considering that they are mostly an isolated tribe on an isolated homeland that they rarely leave, only a few have while some live in another territory of the New World." says Luffy informing them of that.

"That explains a lot." says Nojiko as she remembered something she heard from Zoro. "Luffy, Zoro said that you guys have ancestors from each tribe. Is it true?" asks Nojiko, wanting to confirm that.

"Yeah it is, though when it comes down to our Mink Tribe genes, it's a bit harder for us to control." says Luffy confusing Nojiko and Sanji.

"Especially under a full moon." says Akeno remembering herself while causing the two crewmates out of the loop to become even more confused.

"Why is that?" asks Sanji considering on their way to this island, the full moon was out at a point in time.

"Minks have a special transformation called **Sulong**. It's a form a mink takes upon looking directly at a full moon. This form unleashes their primal animal instincts. The form is so dangerous but also powerful that even pirates of the New World are wary of it." says Luffy explaining this.

"Wait, if this form is something you and the other pillars possess then why didn't you and Giyu transform that night on the ship traveling here?" asks Sanji, who remembered it clear as day.

"Because we have more control over it to the point, we can transform whenever we want under a full moon." says Akeno.

"Precisely. Not to mention for D.'s it's a bit different for us, well the Sulong transformation in general can be a bit more wild and overwhelming not to mention certain conditions need to be met in order for us to transform." says Luffy.

"How so?" asks Nojiko wondering why.

"I'll explain, the moon appears lit only because it reflects the light of the sun. But when the sunlight is bounced from the lunar surface, it causes a slight shift in the wavelength creating what we know as a Blutz Wave." says Luffy as he continued. "So when the moon is full for the requirement of Sulong to be activated, all D.'s need like the Mink Tribe need to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves." says Luffy.

"Uhh...I'm afraid you lost me there. Zeno's?" asks Sanji a bit lost now.

"Zeno's are a unit used to measure waves of full celestial light from the moon." says Akeno informing them of that.

"Once we have 17 million zenos absorbed by the retinas, for D.'s our bodies respond to a biochemical reaction produced in our dormant Mink Tribe DNA that needs a trigger. That trigger being the full moon, and we transform." says Luffy finishing up.

"I see, so that's it huh." says Sanji now understanding it as he spoke again. "So what's so overwhelming about it?" asks Sanji, who was still not getting that part.

"The power of Sulong can be called upon without the transformation." says Luffy shocking Nojiko and Sanji as Akeno continued for him.

"It's called **Wrath State**, it's an enraged state that allows the user to access the powers of the Sulong but without the transformation itself." says Akeno as she continued. "It's an extremely difficult state to control. As such, the drawback of not being able to control the form also hurts the user due to the constant eruption of the elevated power found in their and not being able to control themselves, with the growls being let forth in this form being due to pain rather than anger and their want to fight at times." says Akeno informing them of this danger.

"Few have it and few can awaken it, though for Half Mink's it's a very common occurrence. For those that do, it expands not only their physical fighting prowess but also the power in their Devil Fruit. It can take years of practice and training just to have full control over it." says Luffy finishing up now.

After he said this, all was quiet for a bit of time due to the four now being able to relax as Nami was getting the medical attention needed. Though now, Luffy got up and decided to speak for what he was about to do.

"I'm going outside to get so fresh air, why don't you guys get some place warm for the time being." says Luffy as he went to go down the stairway.

* * *

**\- With Luffy -**

As Luffy walked out the front entrance into the snow, he looked up at the sky to see the snow still falling as he took a deep breath in. Due to being able to relax while Nami was attended to, he looked around at the castle's exterior design seeing the sheer size and beautiful architecture of it as something at the top caught his attention. It was a Jolly Roger with a simple design that had a skull and crossbones with pink cherry blossom petals around it. So when Luffy saw it, he got a smirk from it.

Luffy then went to go back inside to check if Dr. Kureha was done with Nami. As he was walking up the stairs calmly, he noticed standing at the top was the small reindeer looking at him with a scared look. So as Luffy got closer to the little guy, the reindeer began to back away wary of Luffy for which it confused him. So when Luffy reached the floor level that he was on, he decided to sit on the railing with his back facing the small reindeer with a thought.

_'He seems too scared of us, so it's better not to approach him directly.'_ thought Luffy seeing this.

After sitting for a bit of time with the scared reindeer analyzing him from a few feet away. Chopper finally spoke after a few minutes to ask a question.

"Are you really a pirate?" asks Chopper cautious causing Luffy to turn his head a bit with a smile.

"I am." says Luffy calmly as he continued. "No orders to follow from others, no rules and regulations just the open ocean where you are free and the adventure is always there. The dreams of pirates will never end. To me, that's why adventures exist." says Luffy with a smile as he looked forward again.

"I see. So pirates really go on adventures?" asks Chopper with a look of awe

"Yep, you get to see how amazing the world is, meet amazing people and party as much as you like. It's really a great life to live, truly amazing." says Luffy proudly.

"What's the name of your crew?" asks Chopper.

"The Straw Hat Pirates." says Luffy answering him.

"I see." says Chopper satisfied with the answer.

"Hmm." says Luffy as he turned to speak again. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, it's nice to meet you." says Luffy introducing himself to the small reindeer.

For a few moments, Chopper looked at Luffy's hand before he inched himself over slowly cautiously to touch it before he quickly backed away in fear to speak.

"I'm Chopper." says Chopper introducing himself shyly to Luffy, who nodded.

"So from what I've been told you're a doctor?" asks Luffy while looking at Chopper again, who nodded. "So, how is my friend? Will she be okay?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, the treatment was administered to her so all she needs now is rest for it to work properly." says Chopper from his spot near a wall as he continued. "It will take three days for the bacteria of the infection to fully leave her body." says Chopper causing Luffy to nod but at the same time, he knew they couldn't stay that long.

"So from what I can understand, you ate a Devil Fruit. I can tell by the way you are scared of humans, so you are not a Mink." says Luffy coming to his own conclusion.

"Yes, I ate the **Hito Hito no Mi** Devil Fruit." says Chopper sadly while confirming what Luffy said.

"Why are you so sad about it?" asks Luffy wanting to know while sensing the sadness in his aura.

Chopper looked at Luffy for a while but didn't say anything causing Luffy to believe it was a sensitive subject, he didn't want to speak about it. Luffy then turned to sit on the railing facing him this time to speak again.

"I ate a Devil Fruit as well. The same kind actually called the **Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura**." says Luffy surprising Chopper.

"Really?" asks Chopper surprised by this.

"Yep and the young woman, who talked to you earlier ate one of the same kind as well too." says Luffy informing Chopper as he continued. "Mine is a bit different as I can use the power of other devil fruits but the original power is based off wrath, so I'm basically a Wrathful Man." says Luffy as he brought his hand up to give off red energy of rage that formed itself into Luffy's Jolly Roger.

"So cool." says Chopper as he stared at it with stars in his eyes. "I wish I could do that." says Chopper staring at it.

"Yes it's cool looking but the power isn't all that it seems in some ways." says Luffy stopping and powering the rage down from his hand.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Chopper while he looked up at Luffy.

"There can be good and bad things about such power." says Luffy as he continued. "I'm sure there are some bad things about your powers as well alongside even my own crew members, who possess a Devil Fruit." says Luffy as he saw a pained look flash in Chopper's as the reindeer nodded.

"Don't let it get you down so much. The world and people tend to fear that of which they don't understand." says Luffy as he continued. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering especially towards those who didn't do anything wrong. With their only reasoning in why is because they are different." says Luffy as Chopper's eyes widen a bit.

"How? How did you know?" asks Chopper with a shaky voice.

Luffy sighed a bit as he spoke now.

"Let's just say, we have a lot more in common than you think alongside some of the members on my crew, and those I've yet to pick up to join right now." says Luffy as he remembered something from his very young past.

* * *

**\- Flashback -**

"The spawn of the Revolutionary Dragon is here somewhere on this island! We've already burned most of the island to the ground with the Buster Call! So find the child and kill them before they have a chance to grow and oppose us!" says the first marine in all black with a arm band with Kanji that translates to "Red Dog" for a good reason.

"In the name of Absolute Justice we'll kill them here! As instructed by the Admiral!" says a second marine in all black as the whole group roars and decides to move out.

As they did this, a young Luffy, who was a mere three years old was hiding behind a nearby wall in overwhelming fear. So when they left, the boy decided to run in the opposite direction to get away with tears in his eyes. As he ran to get away from the chaos upon this island, he fell to ground a bit hard so as he stumbled to get up, he saw the bodies of people who had lived on this island with him.

Though the one that caught his eye was the one of his adoptive aunt, who was raising him here. So upon seeing the dead body of a loved one, he cried out in sadness and sorrow while wondering why this had happened to people, who didn't do anything wrong. As he cried it caught the attention of marines, who had now surrounded him while aiming to kill him as well.

"Rah!" says one of the marines in all black aiming a spear to pierce through Luffy.

The moment this happened, the wind picked up violently. As the marine, who tried to kill Luffy had his head severed along with spear broken as all the marines surrounding him were dead too. The next thing Luffy noticed was that someone had wrapped their arms around him while speaking to a couple of others that were with the person.

"Has the Buster Call fleet been taken care of?" asks the voice of a man.

"Yes sir, along with all the marines on the island." says another in a black cloak while making the man nod while he held Luffy.

The man holding Luffy, then decided to pull back his hood far enough to identify himself to the young child as his father, Dragon.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I'm so sorry." says Dragon hugging his son while knowing this must have been an immensely painful experience for his son.

As he said this, Luffy heard it and then fell unconscious from all of what he had to endure.

* * *

**\- End Flashback -**

Luffy sighed a bit as he remembered that. He then felt something coming down from his eyes, only to realize it was tears. Luffy went to quickly wipe away these tears as he spoke.

"So, have you ever thought about being a pirate yourself?" asks Luffy as he decided to drink from the gourd bottle strapped to his waist.

"What?! Did you hit your head on the way up this mountain or something?" asks Chopper as he continued. "No, I don't want to be a pirate." says Chopper.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. You'll be a great pirate. We'll go on lots of adventures, travel to new places and see the world on the ocean." says Luffy trying to convince him as he continued. "We'll be great friends and you can call us your family." says Luffy walking a few steps toward him while causing Chopper to run off now.

"Why would I want to be friends with you?!" asks Chopper yelling while running away from Luffy who was chasing him.

"Shishishi! Oh come on! Just think about it!" says Luffy chasing him now.

As they ran across the castle, Chopper opened a door only to yell.

"Doctorine! Save me from this madman!" says Chopper yelling as he ran into the room where Nami was resting with Luffy right behind him.

"Just think about it!" says Luffy as he chased Chopper around the room.

This caught the attention of Akeno, Sanji, and Nojiko, who all heard the commotion and came in the room with plates of food while seeing their captain acting childish as he chased the reindeer across the room with a grin on his face.

"So...what's going on?" asked Nojiko not knowing what to make of this.

"This little guy is joining our crew and will be our doctor." says Luffy as the three looked at the reindeer.

"I did not say anything like that!" says Chopper yelling with a vein popping out on his face.

"Yea yea. Whatever." says Luffy amused as he turned to Dr. Kureha to speak. "Anyway, how's Nami doing?" asks Luffy as he went to sit by here.

"Well her temperature went down several degrees, and she's out of danger for now. But she still needs rest, at least three days of it before the bacteria is fully gone from her body." says Kureha causing Luffy and the others to nod with a smile.

"That's good news." says Akeno as she sat down in the room.

"Yes, it is." says Sanji as he walked up to Luffy and handed him a plate of food. "Here you go, Luffy." says Sanji causing Luffy to take the plate, and thanked his cook.

As they all sat down for a bit from eating, Nojiko decided to ask a question of her own to the doctor on something she had noticed.

"Dr. Kureha, can you tell why Chopper is so scared of us?" asks Nojiko while looking at the woman.

This caused the doctor to sigh as she took a swig from her bottle, before beginning to speak and tell them the story.

* * *

**\- Twenty Minutes Later -**

For the last twenty minutes, she had told them Chopper's story. How he started out, to eating his Devil Fruit, to being treated badly by humans on this island. Along with his relationship to a man named Dr. Hiriluk and the late doctor's dream and the sad ending that came to Chopper's story.

"Since then, I've taken it upon myself to teach him everything I know including medicine." says Kureha in a sad voice.

Luffy and Sanji had sad expressions on their faces alongside Akeno with Nojiko wiping away a tear from her eye. They all took the time to sit there and take in what they had just heard. So after a bit of time, Dr. Kureha decided to speak on something.

"So other than that, I can take it your a D. as well right? Along with your friend as well?" asks Kureha to get both Luffy and Akeno's attention along with the two others present.

"Let me guess, the red markings underneath my eyes gave it away?" asks Luffy with a chuckle.

"It did but after a while I've been able to recognize those of your clan." says Kureha as she took another swig from her bottle to speak again. "Not to mention as a doctor, it's your clan's circulatory system that always peaked my interest. Honestly, it's what made you guys some tough bastard" says Kureha.

"Why is that?" asks Sanji wondering about this.

Kureha turned to Nojiko and spoke again.

"You young lady, go over to him and put your ear against his chest and tell me what you find." says Kureha.

This got Nojiko to become confused and shrug a bit as she looked to Luffy, who nodded. As she went over to lean down and place her ear against his chest, she heard a heart but as it was very normal.

"I hear a heartbeat so what're you..." says Nojiko not understanding only to become shocked and surprised by what she heard next. "Wait, that's impossible! Why am I hearing multiple heart beats?!" asks Nojiko shocked as Sanji had wide eyes now while Akeno watched a bit amused while knowing something already.

"Yep, so you figured it out some now. You see, your captain and friend over there along with any others who bear the middle initial of D. in their name also have a circulatory system of seven hearts." says Kureha as she continued. "Most races in this world have something unique about them but unlike some of the subraces of humans found in the world and throughout the Grand Line, D.'s are a bit unique and rank high above the subraces of humans to the point that their able to clash with the other tribes." says Kureha explaining some of what she knew about them as Luffy and Akeno already were aware of this.

As this was said by Kureha, Sanji was about to speak on it but couldn't as his Observation Haki went off to alert him of something nearby alongside Luffy and his other two crewmates as the voice of a panicking Chopper came into the room.

"Doctorine!" says Chopper as he ran into the room in a panic. "It's Wapol! He's back!" says Chopper with anger in his voice but also panic while Luffy got up to his feet and sensed the familiar aura.

"So, he did survive…" says Luffy as he sensed three individuals had made it to the top of the mountain. "Nojiko, stay here and protect Nami. Sanji and Akeno with me." says Luffy as they all nodded for him to then turn and make his way downstairs with his two crewmates behind him.

As they walked down the staircase with serious expression on their face, Chopper and Kureha walked with them. So Luffy wanting to get straight to the point now, decided to speak out to both the reindeer and the doctor.

"Wapol is mine to fight, and for good reason." says Luffy as he built up his rage.

Luffy then went to disassemble in red cubes to get outside faster as Akeno charged lightning around her body with Sanji running himself.

* * *

**\- Outside The Castle -**

When Luffy arrived outside to reassemble himself, Akeno appeared next to him on his right side in lightning fast speed along with Sanji hopping down on his left side. Dr. Kureha and Chopper had also arrived outside to see what would happen. So once they were there in the snow, they saw Wapol already standing there in front of them with his two goons a few feet away.

So now, Luffy decided to speak with some anger in his voice.

"You know, when I last saw you at Levely five years ago and on our way here, I still couldn't believe what an utter piece of shit you are. Even now, it still baffles me that you're a king when you act like a child." says Luffy as the rage on his body built up more.

"How dare you speak to Wapol like that! He isn't some lowly commoner, this Wapol! The king and absolute ruler of Drum Kingdom!" says the man in a jester costume on Wapol's left side.

Wapol for his part didn't say anything as he looked at Luffy and Akeno for a few moments. He got an odd sense of deja vu until he finally remembered where he had seen these two. He recognized both of them respectively as the Pillar General of Wrath, and the Pillar General of Lightning from the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals. Wapol was a cocky and foolish man but he knew the danger of those nine, even one alone was enough to drown an entire country in blood.

So now, as the jester wearing man said that, Luffy spoke in an amused but cold tone of his own.

"Hmm? Is that so?" asks Luffy amused with a cold tone in his voice as he continued. "Well in that case, I'll give him the proper respect that he deserves by having my heel planted firmly to his head." says Luffy as he spoke out again to someone else before beginning this slaughter. "Chopper I'm gonna make this very clear to you, your no monster. Not in the slightest." says Luffy to Chopper.

"What do you want us to do, captain?" asks Sanji.

"Be prepared to position the two lackies with their leader. You'll know when to do it." says Luffy giving his orders as he fully unleashed his rage now.

The next thing that happened was Luffy disappeared in pure speed now only to appear in front of Wapol with his left fist covered in Armament Haki along with Rage around it as he buried the punch into the man's gut.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Pistol" **says Luffy punching him with a devastating force as he used the main power of his Devil Fruit.

This sent the man flying up into the air due to the rage induced punch about eighty feet into the sky. Luffy saw this and decided to activate one of his other Devil Fruit powers to intercept.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Rumble Mode"** says Luffy activating the powers of the Goro Goro no Mi with black lightning dancing around his body.

Luffy then disappeared in a flash of lighting to appear in the air a bit above Wapol's back as he charged lightning around his leg with Armament Haki to deliver his next attack.

**"Empyrean Downfall"** says Luffy as his body turned into lightning to pick up speed in the form of lightning strike accompanied with a thunderclap.

As he did this, Luffy hit Wapol in his midsection with a devastating Haki and lightning-infused kick that sent him barreling down to ground in fast speed along with possible fractured ribs from the force. This got Akeno and Sanji, who were on the ground to take this as their signal to move in.

**"Poitrine"** says Sanji sending a stabbing kick straight into the chest of Wapol's afro wearing subordinate.

The kick makes the man wince in utter pain from the force of such a blow, as Sanji then went to upper cut the man with kick to the jaw sending him in the air as well. As Akeno was right in front of Wapol's jester wearing subordinate to send an attack of her own.

**"Hito-Hito: Raijin's Storming Uppercut" **says Akeno sending an uppercut with lightning and storms coming off her punch to the jester's jaw.

This sent the man upwards into the air with his fellow subordinate as their destination was in the direction of a descending Wapol. This made both Akeno, and Sanji move away sensing Luffy was about to fire off another attack.

"Now feel the power of the Thunder God." says Luffy charging a large storm above the area as thunder could be heard with violent flashes of lightning, as Luffy spoke two words. **"El Thor"** says Luffy as he focused a large cluster of electricity above Wapol and his subordinates, then to use it in sending a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying Wapol and his two subordinates back down into the ground.

This sent the three of them back down to the ground in pain from such an attack, as Wapol's subordinates were unconscious now with the monarch himself still conscious, as he was getting up but struggling. Luffy appeared back on the ground in a lightning strike as he walked calmly towards Wapol while shutting off his Goro Goro no Mi abilities for another.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Tremor Mode"** says Luffy activating the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi now. **"Soru"** says Luffy as he moved at an extremely high speed to appear in front of Wapol and grab the man by his neck, and lift him off his feet.

Wapol was struggling in Luffy's tight grip, as the straw hat wearing captain himself decided to squeeze harder as he spoke.

"Your nothing but a spoiled bastard and a corrupt king, who didn't have the slightest regard for his own people as they suffered under your foolish rule. You are not fit to be king." says Luffy coldly as he squeezed harder making the man choke up some blood as he continued. "This is for Dr. Hiriluk and the people of this country that you terrorized." says Luffy as he threw Wapol down into the ground hard.

As Wapol tried to lift his head up, Luffy planted his heel firmly into Wapol's head as he focused a quake bubble to his leg to finish this.

**"Kabutowari"** says Luffy as he focuses his great power into a small, spherical area to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his leg instead of fist.

The quake bubble surrounded Wapol's head to send an explosion-like force through the man's head. The force was enough to make Wapol go unconscious as the pain from this final attack did the job while effectively ending this little battle. Luffy knew the man was still alive but with serious injuries.

* * *

**\- With The Others -**

"He beat Wapol...like it was nothing." says Chopper amazed and in awe.

"Heh! The brat had this battle won from the start with his crew. That was no surprise." says Kureha.

"Jeez, Luffy can be brutal." says Sanji seeing this.

"Yes, so brutal~" says Akeno with a blush, as she was enjoying the pain Luffy was dishing out to his enemy.

This got Sanji to look over with a thought as sweat rolled down the side of his face.

_'Yea...forgot that Agni said she can be a sadist.' _thought Sanji with an inward nervous chuckle.

* * *

**\- Back With Luffy -**

As this was said by the four watching. In the end, Luffy decided to kick the man back over to his subordinates, who were conscious now to see what had just happened as Luffy spoke for a final time.

"If I wanted your little king dead, then I would have just finished this by taking his life span. Be lucky I'm leaving him broken and bloody." says Luffy as he continued with an ice cold look in his eyes. "Now, I suggest you leave before I change my mind about killing you all." says Luffy as he turned to walk away with Wapol's subordinates scrambling in pain to grab their broken and unconscious leader.

As Luffy walked back to the castle with Sanji and Akeno at his sides, he spoke for a final time while delivering a message to Wapol's subordinates that would get back to the man himself while grabbing the attention of Dr. Kureha and Chopper.

"From now on, this country is now under my protection." says Luffy as he and his two crew members walked back inside the castle.

The message was clear, Luffy now had the island and it's country under his crew's protection. Wapol was no longer free to come back and do as he pleased here on this island. And now, the Straw Hat Pirates had a territory added into their crew along with Nami recovering now. It was only the start of what was to come as one battle ended with another on the horizon as they drew closer to Alabasta.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yes, I decided that it would be easier in making Luffy's different Devil Fruit powers sectioned off into modes, so it would be easier on me for writing as he gets more in the future. As such, I decided to add some more information about D.'s here while giving Akeno her time to shine a bit. I also revealed a bit of Luffy's past during the Buster Call and how it translates to how he is now, as it will become a key piece in the story later down the road. So like I said, next chapter will be the end of Drum Kingdom as we finally move into Alabasta, finally. I'm honestly excited to get started in Alabasta as lots and lots of juicy entertaining reads will come from all this along with more information that you'll love to learn. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Glad you all liked the last chapter and are ready for this one because after this, we finally move into Alabasta! Also to let all the readers know, all of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals will be on the crew before the end of Alabasta Saga and before I move forward into the Sky Island Saga to expand on the other pillar generals along with the crew as a whole, so just to let you guys know. On a final note, Read The End Chapter note for something that I need to say to you all. Now without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 18: Territory and Doctor Acquired With A Surprise, And The Final Decision**

* * *

After Luffy had beaten Wapol along with Akeno and Sanji, they all walked back inside the castle to sit down on the first floor before heading back up. So before heading in, they all had noticed the two subordinates of Wapol had taken their beaten and broken leader, and had quickly left from the area due to Luffy's words of warning. So now, as they sat down near the steps, Dr. Kureha decided to speak to break the silence.

"So, I take it that all of you had a run in with Wapol before." says Dr. Kureha to Luffy and his group.

This got Luffy to look up at the good doctor before he spoke.

"Yes, we have. Well, me and the other pillar generals that is. It was the one time me and the other nine were assigned to provide and head overall security for Levely." says Luffy as he continued. "Though when we did, it was mainly to keep certain kingdoms in check from starting unnecessary wars like with Wapol's idiotic way of doing things along with keeping Celestial Dragons out and away from the proceedings due to authorization from the higher ups." says Luffy as he continued. "Though today the walking junkyard tried to eat my ship and take the treasure on it." says Luffy explaining a bit further as Sanji spoke now.

"They wanted a fight, so we responded in kind." says Sanji now lighting a new cigarette.

With this said, Akeno noticed something about the whole fight from earlier and decided to speak on it herself.

"Though it's strange, how did they slip past the others?" asks Akeno as she still did not like that part of all this.

"Well, we know where Giyu and his group are right now, so the others may have already engaged and handled Wapol's crew with ease while being able to protect Bighorn just as promised." says Luffy as he continued. "So in my book, it seems like this whole situation is all over and we don't have to worry about anything for the time being." says Luffy as he put his arms behind his head.

"Well, you probably aren't wrong and definitely won't be hearing complaints from me." says Dr. Kureha as she spoke again. "However, I think our little friend over might not agree." says Dr. Kureha with a bottle in hand while pointing over to Chopper, who seemed a bit bummed out at not being able to fight them.

Luffy seeing this with a chuckle went over to Chopper, and placed a hand on the reindeer's shoulder. This got Chopper to come out of his thoughts on the whole situation, as he looked to Luffy as he spoke.

"Chopper, I know what that meant to you but don't be so down about it. Someone like you with a good heart shouldn't have to dirty their hands on even trying to take vengeance on scum like that. Plus it's best not to dwell on vengeance because it may consume you and your mind." says Luffy as Chopper nodded in understanding.

With this said by Luffy, it got a small smile from Dr. Kureha as he gave simple but very sound advice with much meaning behind it. So as Akeno and Sanji looked on with a small tuck of the lips, Akeno sensed something with Observation Haki and decided to speak now.

"Luffy, not only do I sense Giyu and his group coming up here by flight but I can also sense other aura's and in large numbers." says Akeno as this got everyone's attention now with Luffy speaking.

"Well, that answers the question of Wapol's subordinates being defeated." says Luffy sensing the aura's himself.

"What about the other aura's? Where are they?" asks Sanji wanting to know about that as Akeno spoke to answer him.

"They're climbing up here as we speak right now." says Akeno informing him, and the others present.

This got Luffy to stand up now and speak again as he walked towards the entrance of the castle.

"Alright, let's go to meet them outside." says Luffy as he walked along with the others not far behind him.

* * *

**\- Outside -**

After walking outside into the snow, they all stood there waiting for a bit. So after about five to eleven minutes, Giyu, Agni, and Inosuke finally got to the top using their respective Devil Fruits to reach the summit. Once that was done, the group climbing up the mountain had finally reached the top as well. Luffy and everyone else saw the first person, and that it was Zoro, who was wearing a different coat from the one that he originally wore when arriving on the island. So now, Luffy decided to speak first to greet everyone now as they walked up.

"Perfect timing guys." says Luffy with a smile liking how both groups reached the top.

As Luffy said this, he watched the others along with Zoro's group come up to the top now, as Giyu, Agni, and Inosuke were walking up towards Luffy as well. So with this being said, Zoro decided to be the first in speaking now to greet his captain.

"Hey Luffy." says Zoro greeting him as he walked up.

As Zoro greeted his captain, Luffy nodded and waited for the others to reach him and his first mate. So turning to see that group, they both saw Giyu and his group walking up now as Inosuke was angry about something as he spoke on it to himself.

"Damn it all! I can't believe we missed all the action!" says Inosuke being angry at the fact that he missed the fight.

Once this was said, it got Agni to laugh some as he spoke to calm his friend and brother in all but blood.

"Hahahahahah! Calm down Inosuke, I bet we'll get some action sooner down the line. After all, I live for a good fight." says Agni reassuring him while itching for a good fight as well.

As this was said by Inosuke and Agni, Giyu remained silent as his group finally reached Luffy and Zoro with both turning to nod at the group. Luffy for his part remembered something that was odd about all of this, and then turned back to Zoro with the purpose of speaking to ask a question.

"So I'm noticing this just now Zoro, I see you got off the ship. How did that happen?" asks Luffy curious as Giyu decided to speak now.

"Actually, I'm wondering about that myself." says Giyu curious as well.

With this said by the two, it got the attention of both Agni and Inosuke as Zoro started to sweat a bit as he spoke to answer truthfully, knowing there was no way or loophole excuse to get out of this with a lie.

"Well...I decided to go for a swim in the water for training and in the process...I got lost." says Zoro with a sigh while being a bit ashamed at first, though that quickly changed as he saw the looks on his crew mates faces.

The moment the swordsman said these words for an explanation to why he was off the ship, Luffy, Giyu, Agni, and Inosuke all had deadpanned looks on their faces. Not even bothering to say a word about what their crew-mate just told them, as Zoro got a tick mark on his forehead from this and spoke heatedly with anger.

"What the hell are you all looking at me like that for?!" asks Zoro angry now, as Agni decided to speak for the group now.

"Well, this is _you_ were talking about, Zoro." says Agni with the deadpan expression on his face as he continued. "You literally have no sense of direction, and it says a lot." says Agni still having the same expression on his face.

"Yep." says Luffy, Giyu, and Inosuke as they all were agreeing with Agni as Zoro spoke again to explain something else.

"You know what, never mind that! Anyway, after I got out of the water, I ended up walking through the snow for a bit to find a town nearby when some of Wapol's subordinates were attacking it, so I decided to jump in and help the people of the town." says Zoro as he continued his story. "After that, this guy by the name of Dalton along with Usopp, Lily, and Vivi showed up, and wanted to come up here because they wanted to pursue Wapol, who apparently used the attacks on the nearby villages as a diversion to slip passed us undetected." says Zoro, finishing up for Giyu to speak now.

"So, I can assume that not only were the attacks a diversion but also the snow as well considering it's a perfect way to disappear without a trace in the chaos. Making it practically impossible for you all to find him." says Giyu making his hypothesis on what he had just heard from Zoro.

"Yeah, apparently from what Dalton told me and the others, it's their own personal way of doing things in terms of strategy. Using the snow as a way to cover their movement, and camouflage themselves in it entirely before engaging their opponent in a surprise attack." says Zoro causing everyone in the group to nod.

As they had their conversation on this matter of how Wapol slipped past everyone, Vivi along with Usopp and Lily had finally got their bearings after reaching the top of the mountain. So as they decided to walk up to Luffy's group along with Sanji and Akeno doing the same to meet everyone, Usopp was the first to open his mouth for a question in speaking distance of Luffy.

"Luffy, how's Nami? Will she be okay?" asks Usopp, who was a bit worried for the navigator of the crew, as were Vivi and Lily along with everyone else that didn't know about Nami's condition right now.

With this being said by the sniper of the crew, it got Luffy to smile as he spoke to answer the question on Nami's current status and put their minds all at ease.

"Recovering as we speak. Nami got the proper help she needed, so she'll be fine thanks to Doctorine over there." says Luffy pointing over to the woman responsible for helping Nami.

This got everyone, who didn't know to nod with a smile at the good news and look over to the doctor while having their own thoughts about not expecting her to look that young for the great age that she was while Zoro for his part, recognized her off the bat for his own reasons. So with everyone gathered, Inosuke decided to speak on something he had noticed while coming up here with his group.

"Luffy on the way up, we noticed that Wapol's subordinates were in full retreat off this island. So I can assume you, Sanji, and Akeno took care of it, am I right?" asks Inosuke, as he came to a conclusion of his own, as Akeno spoke for her group with a smile.

"That we did!" says Akeno feeling satisfied with how things turned out while Inosuke was still bummed out.

"Damn it all. I swear, I'd better get a good fight soon." says Inosuke under his breath as Akeno chuckled a bit.

"Well, Luffy did most of the work in that department while we helped in positioning the other two goons with Wapol to finish the fight." says Sanji.

With this being said by Sanji, Luffy turned to Giyu's group now to speak.

"What were you able to find by the way?" asks Luffy wanting answer to the previous orders he gave before leaving for the mountain in dragon form.

Giyu got a more serious look and spoke now to give an answer.

"Some abandoned towns, along with wreckage everywhere. Traces of darkness too. As you can assume already, _he_ was here." says Giyu as Luffy nodded for Agni to speak now.

"The amount of destruction done in those towns had to come from more than one person, so which means he has a crew." says Agni.

"From the damage indents we were able to find, he has a navigator, a helmsman, a sniper, and a doctor on his crew. All capable of demonstrating the amount of destruction done here." says Inosuke.

Luffy nodded at this information as it got the attention of Dalton. Who was nearby in hearing distance, as he had become shocked at what he heard about Wapol with wide eyes as he spoke.

"You were able to beat Wapol?" asks Dalton, who was limping over to the crew.

This got Luffy and everyone else to turn to the man, as Luffy decided to speak for an answer.

"That I did, as I also had two of my crew members with me." says Luffy answering him.

This response from Luffy got many shocked expressions from both Dalton and the villagers, who had decided to come up with the Dalton and the members of Luffy's crew.

"Though the two subordinates that were with Wapol, weren't even a challenge." says Luffy thinking about it as Dalton spoke again.

"You mean Chess and Kuromarimo?" asked Dalton remembering the two.

"If you're talking about a chess themed jester and an afro wearing man, then yes." says Sanji as the villagers heard it.

With this being said, it became clear to the villagers that Luffy and his crew meant business if they were able to beat Wapol and force a full retreat of the monarch's crew. Though, they didn't need to hear that considering their strength. So now, Luffy turned to his crew and decided to speak as he remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot." says Luffy getting his crew members attention, as he stretched his hand out to grab Chopper not too far away, who was hiding and bringing the reindeer over to him as he spoke again. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet Chopper. Who is a reindeer and also a doctor. Not only is he a doctor but he's also able to transform and fight." says Luffy with a smile.

This information peeked the crew's interest as Lily spoke.

"Really?" asks Lily seeing the little guy with a smile, as the crew went to Chopper's level to speak.

Doing this caused Chopper to blush uncontrollably from the humans in awe of him instead of fear. So as that happened, Dalton seemed to finally succumb to his injuries and collapse to his knees and then on to the ground. Causing everyone of the villagers to rush over to the man and check on him, Dr. Kureha saw this herself with a sigh and decided to speak in a commanding but calm tone.

"Take him to the medical ward, so I can get him patched up." says Dr. Kureha, who wanted it done quickly.

As she said this to the villagers, Dr. Kureha started to head back into the castle herself, most likely to get things ready to work on Dalton. So before heading in themselves, Luffy turned to Giyu, Agni, and Inosuke to speak now on something.

"We'll talk more about your findings later before we leave to set sail." says Luffy as the three pillar generals nodded.

With this being said, Luffy and the crew decided to start walking back inside the castle with Dr. Kureha to also check on Nami's condition as well. So when they entered the castle to head up the stairs, they all saw Nami being dragged up ahead of their group alongside Nojiko and Sanji, who had a bump on his head. Upon seeing this, some of the crew spoke amongst themselves.

"Was she trying to escape?" asks Agni seeing this while being generally curious.

"That's what it looks like." says Usopp answering him with a sigh, as everyone headed up the stairs now.

* * *

**\- A Few Moments Later -**

When they arrived back in the room, Luffy went to sit by the bed Nami was on as the villagers of the island carried Dalton inside to the spare bed near Nami's own. So upon doing this, Dr. Kureha decided to then treat Dalton's wounds while Luffy waited for Inosuke to arrive back up the mountain from the ship with a few things that he would need. Luffy for his part didn't need to wait that long, as Inosuke arrived back in the room with Agni as they both held large bags in their hands along with one strapped to Inosuke's back.

So upon seeing this, Luffy decided to speak and give out orders.

"Alright guys, lay the bags by the wall. And Inosuke, give me the one that's on your back." says Luffy giving out his orders.

This order by Luffy, got the two members of the crew to lay the bags down by the wall as ordered of them by their captain. Once this was done, Inosuke came over and gave Luffy the bag he wanted. Luffy then turned to Dr. Kureha and walked over to lay the bag down on the ground next to her with a thud of metal as he spoke.

"That's yours. Payment for helping my friend as promised." says Luffy being serious as Dr. Kureha nodded with a smile.

With this said and done by Luffy. Dalton, who was still looking at the other large bags decided to speak and ask a question of his own about it.

"What's in the other bag?" asks Dalton from his bed, as he laid there.

"Flags, more specifically flags Usopp made up for me." says Agni causing Dalton to nod in understanding, but still very confused as Inosuke spoke next.

"Once you're all patched up, have your people hang them up around this country. Once they have been hung up proudly, it will display a clear message to Marines and other pirate crew that this entire place as a whole is under our crew's protection and a part of our territory." says Inosuke taking the boar mask off his head.

This got everyone to look over to Luffy and the crew with shocked looks as Dalton spoke in a raised voice.

"Just hold on for a moment! We may be grateful to you for taking care of our disgraceful and former leader, but as it stands we can't live under a pirate crew. The country is allied with the World Government and protected by their sea force known as the Marines. They won't allow it." says Dalton being serious on the matter.

"Just how they allowed Wapol to rule over this nation like a fool, unchecked while knowing what the man was up to?" asks Giyu a bit amused as this shocked the villagers present.

"How about the fact, they didn't even send Marines to aid the country when more pirates attacked? Which was the reason why you were all so hostile towards us in the first place." says Agni tiredly while speaking the truth.

"The world's strongest political organization and they refuse to enforce law, and order where it's needed to be enforced the most amongst their affiliated nations." says Inosuke looking annoyed.

"And with this said by my crew mates, I have to agree with what they just said to you, Dalton. Being a member of the World Government doesn't really mean a damn thing. Especially not to those bubble headed idiots living at the top of the Red Line." says Luffy as he let Akeno continue this time.

"There are nations out there under the protection of pirates, namely under two of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. The first being Dressrosa, the second being Alabasta and both have warlords protecting these nations for the wrong reasons." says Akeno speaking truth as she let Luffy continue again.

"Then there's Fish-Man Island also known as the Ryugu Kingdom. Also being under the protection of another well known pirate from the New World, who is known as Whitebeard, as he is actually doing it for the right reasons. And as of 200 years ago leading up to the present day, as in right now, they're kingdom has been and still is a member of the World Government." says Luffy finishing up.

"Let it be known that what our captain is saying is the truth, you've been members of the World Government even when Wapol had fled the country like a damn coward for his own foolish reasons. Not to mention that because he is still a noble, Wapol had power." says Giyu as he continued. "Enough power as a member of the Levely to complain to the World Government about the situation of his nation." says Giyu again being serious as he continued. "And considering what has happened here, it would be considered revolt, hell it's even considered treason against your leader along with revolution in the eyes of those bastards. Something that even the World Government and Marines will not tolerate. I'm sure you people wouldn't even know how they'll respond in kind." says Giyu finishing up.

With this said by the pillar generals, Dalton took the time to consider what they had all said. It became fully clear that Luffy, and the pillar generals of the crew knew the inner workings of both the World Government and Marines. Not to mention that Dalton now knew who these individuals were, along with hearing the stories about the nine pillars, as it became clear to him they were speaking truth. If they were once known as the sword and shield of both the Marines and World Government, then it meant they knew exactly what the response would be.

"How do we know what your saying is the truth and isn't a lie?" asked one of the villagers of the island.

This got a sigh from Luffy and the other pillar generals as he turned to Giyu and nodded.

"The White City of Flevance and Ohara are a start. Not to mention the operation that was in the works that caused our ultimate desertion." says Giyu being fully serious as his expression said it all.

When these words were spoken, both Dr. Kureha and Dalton's eyes widened along with the crew because they had heard the first so many times while growing up. Though, some of the villagers were confused.

"What about Flevance and Ohara? One died out because of Amber Lead Syndrome while the other was attempting to use forbidden knowledge for global destruction." says one of the older villagers.

"That's the official statement the World Government issued. I'm not really surprised by how many people believe it." says Agni

"Yep." says Luffy with a sigh as he continued. "Firstly, the reason why Flevance was destroyed the way it was is because a hundred years ago when the industry came to be, the World Government and the royal family of Flevance discovered that Amber Lead was poisonous, but chose not to inform the country of its harmful nature to gain profit from the industry. Not to mention that there was a cure to stop it along with a safer way to mine it while making it safe for everyone." says Luffy informing them of that while shocking them as one cocky village decided to speak.

"You got any proof that confirms this?" asks the smug and cocky villager with a grin on his face while pissing off Luffy's crew, as the man himself spoke.

"My cousin being the only living survivor of Flevance." says Luffy with a serious expression while shocking everyone in the room to their core at this information as he continued. "Not to mention being unaffected by Amber Lead Syndrome and is actually a very healthy young man." says Luffy finishing.

Once he was done speaking, Giyu decided to speak now for him.

"Then there's Ohara. While the people of that island are widely regarded as criminals for studying the Poneglyphs, in truth they are not." says Giyu as he continued upon this. "Considering all they wanted to do and tried to do was study the Void Century in its entirety to fill up the missing pages and pieces in history. So instead, both the World Government and Marines decided their existence in the world was too much of a threat and decided to exterminate them by destroying the island with everyone upon it. As it's a common known fact that the World Government was founded directly after the events of the Void Century." says Giyu finishing up.

"That means the men, women, children, and the elderly. All alike on the island of Ohara was destroyed in a single attack by bombardment. Not a trace left. And all the knowledge of the world that they had taken upon themselves to record in books was destroyed along with them." says Inosuke being grim about it.

Not a word was spoken from all of this, as the utter shock from these truths sinked in for everyone. The Straw Hat crew face of shock said it all for the ones that didn't know this along with the villagers of this island. No one could refute such truth spoken here, along with the question on everyone's mind remaining, what could have been so bad and utterly devastating for the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals to defect in such a way that led to the burning of Mariejois and the killing of those Celestial Dragons?

So as everyone was trying to contemplate this and let it sink in fully on what was just said, Dalton decided to speak now.

"If we do agree to this protection of yours, what do you and your crew gain from this?" asks Dalton, who broke the silence as Luffy decided to speak now.

"Not much for the time being. Right now, all I seek is to gain territory and protect it along with building a reputation. And protect it we will, I hold my word to that." says Luffy as Dalton nodded for him only to continue. "And like you said before, this place was known for producing the many of the best doctors on the Grand Line along with medicine, so that's an added bonus for when it returns to this country." says Luffy as he continued to finish. "All the details will be hashed out with you at a later time, so you don't have to worry so much, Dalton." says Luffy.

When Luffy said this, it got Dalton to become very confused as he spoke to ask a question.

"Why me? Why hash it all out with me in particular?" asks Dalton still confused, as Luffy spoke.

"Because these people trust you. So the rule of this kingdom should lie with someone the people trust, not me of course considering I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting this island, not ruling over it." says Luffy with a smile as he continued. "So, will you hang the flags or not?" asks Luffy.

This got Dalton to think for a few moments on everything he had just heard, as Luffy kept proving himself to be someone, who did not do everything out of force and violence and was proving to be a reasonable pirate. Which was rare, so when Dalton came to his decision, he looked over to Luffy and spoke for his answer.

"Alright, we'll put the flags up." says Dalton causing Luffy to nod while the crew smiled. "If this will stop or at least prevent future attacks, then we'll go along with it." says Dalton.

"Good. Now, can you tell me more about this crew that attacked here recently?" asks Luffy wanting to know about it as Usopp spoke now.

"Actually I can tell you Luffy, the captain of this crew called himself by the name of Blackbeard. He was able to attack the whole country with his crew of five. We also found out from Dalton that instead of defending his country, Wapol decided to flee it entirely when he found out the strength of this small crew." says Usopp informing Luffy, who nodded at this information.

_'So all in all from both Giyu's group and Usopp's confirmation, he was here. But what in the hell could he have possibly come here for? Was it just to gain attention or for something else?' _thought Luffy as he decided to speak now. "It's fine, if they come attacking again then we'll handle it and end them." says Luffy being fully serious.

With this said, Luffy turned to Nami and decided to speak now.

"How are you feeling overall, Nami?" asks Luffy.

As he asked her this question, Nami smiled and spoke to answer it.

"I'm feeling better, Luffy. A lot better." says Nami with a smile as she spoke again. "Not to mention, I'm able to move now. Which means we really should be leaving to get Vivi back to her home." says Nami being serious now.

"Well then, we should be able to leave considering I already paid Dr. Kureha. Even though the price was robbery at best." says Luffy as he stood up while not liking the price he had to pay.

"You said you could pay, so who am I to argue with the words of another." says Dr. Kureha with a smile, making Luffy's eyebrow twitch as she went to stand up and turn to Dalton now to speak again. "Now Dalton, you would know where the key to the arsenal is right?" asks Dr. Kureha to Dalton while surprising him.

"The arsenal? Why do you need to get in there?" asked Dalton, who was surprised by the question, as Dr. Kureha spoke again.

"That's really none of your business, now where is it?" asks Dr. Kureha in a tone that was more demanding.

"Well it's probably gone, considering Wapol always carried that key with him for safekeeping to keep it secured." says Dalton as he continued. "And in the best guess I can give you, the key is still likely with him. Far off the island by now." says Dalton answering truthfully.

"Yep, he's probably not wrong." says Sanji thinking about it now.

"Damn, what a shame." says Dr. Kureha, as Inosuke turned to Luffy and spoke.

"Luffy I can go and cut it down, or someone else like Zoro can." says Inosuke suggesting to Luffy, who was already smiling and had a chuckle in his voice.

"That won't be necessary." says Luffy with a smile on his face while getting everyone's attention while confusing them at the same time.

Agni saw the smile with a curious look as he spoke

"And why is that?" asks Agni curious.

"Because someone already beat us to the punch of breaking the door down." says Luffy surprising them as he spoke again. "Isn't that right, Alizeh?" asks Luffy with his smile still there while making the other pillars generals perk up fully at what he just said.

When he said this, the voice of a person nearby decided to make themselves known

"Yep Luffy, right on the nail." says a soft female voice at the doorway for everyone to look.

"Alizeh!" says Giyu, Agni, Akeno, and Inosuke happily as the person in question spoke again.

"Hey guys!" says Alizeh with a smile and a wave.

Alizeh is a tall woman that stands at 179 cm, with pinkish-white skin tone and large breasts. She has very long pink straight hair that almost touches the ground, reddish eyes, and pink eyebrows. Alizeh due to being a half Mink has distinctive pink furry ears that protrude from her hair and resemble fox-ears while having regular human ears as well, and a long and thick pink furry tail. She is usually seen wearing a short red dress with long and wide pinkish-white sleeves and a pinkish outline on the top while wearing white shorts underneath. On her feet she wears red sandals with straps that go in part up her legs.

On her right ring finger is her ring, which was a pink and bore the kanji for "Fox" (狐, _kitsune_) as she also possessed her own unique Divine Grade sword like her other generals but what was unique about her's was that it could take the form of not only a katana but an ornate four section-staff with the ends being spikes as it was called **Divine Fox Princess**. Alizeh like her fellow generals, she still had SWORD's signature tattoo on her left Deltoid just like theirs that resemble a black sword with a small black flame-like motif.

So now with her greeting to her old friend out of the way, Luffy was the first to speak to Alizeh now.

"It's good to see you again, sis-" begins Luffy, who was cut off by being tackled in a hug by Alizeh, as she wrapped her legs around his torso while hugging the rest of Luffy's upper body, as his head was being suffocated in her chest.

"Hahahaha! Were really all back together again! It felt like ages but were finally getting the whole crew back together! Well, I mean mostly but I really missed you guys." says Alizeh still hugging Luffy with a smile as he got his head free for air to smile and speak.

"I missed you too, sister." says Luffy as Alizeh got off him now for Zoro to speak.

"So, this another one of your old friends Luffy?" asks Zoro curious as his captain turned to speak now.

"Yep, guys I want you all to meet my sister and another one of my family in all but blood, Kurama D. Alizeh. She's a half Mink and also a very good fighter. Welcome her and get to know her." says Luffy introducing her, as Alizeh waved.

Everyone on the crew nodded while the pillars of the crew were all happy to see her again. Though, Sanji was trying not to have a heart attack at the moment. So as this little reunion was over for the time being, Luffy turned to Dr. Kureha and spoke again.

"Well, that handles your problem for the arsenal door." says Luffy as Dr. Kureha nodded.

"Good. Alright you lot, come with me. I have something I need you need to do." says Dr. Kureha scaring the villagers present while walking to leave, before they made the wise choice in listening to the woman and chose to follow her.

As the villagers cleared out along with Dr. Kureha, Luffy turned to Nami and the rest of the crew now as he spoke again.

"Nami, get yourself ready to go because I'll be carrying you. Inosuke, fly back to the ship and get her prepared but come back. Giyu, grab whatever provisions you can that the people of this island will be able to give us." says Luffy in a tone of command.

"Luffy, we can't just leave yet! Nami still needs to rest." says Vivi from her spot in the room as Luffy spoke.

"Well good because we are going to have a doctor on board the ship anyway." says Luffy calmly ignoring her concern on the situation of his orders.

"So if I had to guess our doctor is the reindeer?" asks Zoro, who already picked up on it.

"Yep! He'll be our doctor on the crew." says Luffy answering Zoro.

"What?" asks Chopper in surprise while looking at Luffy. "I can't join your crew." says Chopper in a sad tone.

"Oh sure you can, plus it'll be fun to have you along with us." says Luffy with a smile.

As Luffy said these words, it got Chopper to have a bit of resolve as he breathed in to speak now.

"I can't...I'm not a human! I'm a reindeer with antlers and hooves! I even have a blue nose!" says Chopper yelling at Luffy as he continued. "Maybe I do want to be a pirate, but I can't ever be one of you! I'm not human! I'm a monster and I can't be your friend and I can't become a pirate on your ship!" says Chopper yelling as he continued.

"Listen, I just want to say, thank you. I appreciate you asking me to join your ship, that was really nice so thank you." says Chopper as everyone looked on with a sad expression. "I'm going to stay here for now, but if you wanted to, you can stop by here again." says Chopper finishing.

Luffy for his part chuckled a bit as he spoke.

"Just shut up, and let's go already." says Luffy with a calm smile on his face.

When this was said by Luffy for Chopper to hear, he had finally realized something as tears came from his eyes, and he started crying loudly. As the others on the crew got a smile while Zoro spoke on something.

"Most people don't make friends by telling someone to shut up." says Zoro under his breath.

"Oh please, Luffy did that to Inosuke when they first met. Though, those two fought for a bit before they finally stopped to actually have a conversation without fighting." says Giyu remembering it.

"I can speak without fighting." says Inosuke defending himself.

"Yea...now that is." says Giyu as he made a vein pop out on Inosuke's face.

So now, Luffy for his part decided to speak out to his crew a final time.

"Alright, let's get outside now and get everything ready for our departure." says Luffy as everyone nodded and began walking outside.

As everyone was clearing out of the room except for Nami while talking to Alizeh, Luffy turned to Dalton again and handed him one of his personal Transponder Snails with a number only to speak on it.

"If there's a problem that arises here again, then punch that number into the snail." says Luffy informing the man.

"I will. Once again, thank you for everything that you and your crew have done for us." says Dalton with a smile on his face.

Luffy nodded with a smile as he now turned to Nami, and walked over to pick her up bridal style to leave the room now.

* * *

**\- On The Staircase -**

So as Luffy was walking down the staircase with Nami in his arms, Luffy decided to speak on something.

"You know, I'm glad you're better. You had us all worried for you." says Luffy with a smile while letting her know of this, as Nami decided to speak now.

"Yea, I guess I did." says Nami a bit embarrassed as she spoke again with a small but gloomy smile. "Sorry for giving you all a scare like that." says Nami apologizing with the sad smile on her face.

As she said this, Luffy noticed her face along with her true emotions on the matter and sighed a bit. So, he decided to take a new approach and place the straw hat on his head to now be on Nami's head as he spoke again while surprising her with the action.

"Don't ever apologize for something out of your control, Nami. All that matters is your okay and back to being healthy again. After all, I'd do anything for a friend and a member of my crew." says Luffy with a warm smile.

This warm smile got a small blush from Nami, as she looked away quickly while nodding. It was here that Nami went to speak again while coming to a decision on something.

"Yea, just...thanks for everything, Luffy." says Nami very grateful, as Luffy decided to answer her.

"Don't mention it at-" begins Luffy, who had become shocked with wide eyes at something.

The reason why he was so shocked was because Nami decided to give Luffy a kiss on the forehead. So when she removed her lips from the spot, he still had a shocked look ever present on his face with wide eyes. So when Nami saw the look, she got a small chuckle as she spoke again.

"That'll be my way of thanking you, captain." says Nami with a smile.

Luffy nodded with a small smile on his face at these words and decided to walk quickly down the stairs to get outside with the others, and for Nami to place Luffy's hat back on his head.

* * *

**\- Later, Outside -**

After getting outside with the others, Luffy decided to put Nami down and let her stand now. As the entire crew was all standing outside waiting for Chopper to arrive, as Giyu and Inosuke were preparing something for their departure along with the provisions they were able to get for the ship. So while waiting, everyone was talking amongst themselves while getting to know Alizeh.

"Nami, are you sure you're okay?" asks Usopp a bit concerned.

"I sure am." says Nami with a smile, and a small unnoticeable blush on her face. "I feel great, not to mention I'm ready to get back to navigating the ship." says Nami as Nojiko put an arm around her.

"I'm just glad to have my sister back to being healthy again." says Nojiko with a smile as Alizeh decided to speak now.

"Yes indeed." says Alizeh nodding as she spoke again. "I've gotta say Luffy, this is quite the crew we have. Honestly, it feels good to be back together and not having to hide anymore while being able to nap at the same time." says Alizeh as she yawned and curled up a bit.

This being said by Alizeh got Agni to become a bit irritated as he spoke on something that had been annoying him.

"And you thought the best place to take your nap was to have me hold you as some sort of warm winter pillow?" asks Agni still annoyed by the fact that he was even doing this for her, as Alizeh herself spoke up to answer him.

"Just be quiet, and heat yourself up a bit." says Alizeh with a content closed eye smile.

"Tch! Just be lucky I'm not dropping you into the snow." says Agni using his Devil Fruit to heat up his body more, as Sanji sighed.

"Such a rude thing to say to a lady! You should treat her like a delicate flower!" says Sanji yelling as he heard the words that Agni said.

"Oh just shut it! You perverted cook!" says Agni angrily as Sanji sulked a bit.

With this said by Agni, it got Zoro to laugh his ass off with Inosuke and Giyu laughing alongside him. For Luffy it got him to chuckle a bit with a smile as he spoke.

"Well with Alizeh here now, that means we only have three more people to pick up amongst the generals." says Luffy as he continued. "And considering the amount of provision we were able to get from the people on this island, starting today the drinks are gonna be better too, right Agni?" asks Luffy to his fellow general.

Agni for his part sighed with a small smile on that as it also caught Zoro's interest, as the pillar general of fire spoke to answer Luffy.

"Right, I'll do my best in making them." says Agni, as Zoro nearby got a grin now knowing the drinks would be made by someone of the crew.

With this being said by both Agni, Zoro remembered something crucial as he decided to speak on.

"Luffy, considering this island is our territory and under our protection, just how are we gonna be able to protect it?" asks Zoro deciding to bring it up now, as Luffy spoke up to answer.

"Well when we reach and complete our business in Alabasta, we'll be meeting with some people that live in the harsher sand dunes of the country that may be able to help us in protecting our acquired territory along the Grand Line and amongst other things." says Luffy as he continued. "Honestly, it depends if they are willing to hear me out on what I have to say along with how I'm gonna convince them." says Luffy as Zoro nodded.

"Alabasta has the means of making ships along with this, the group of individuals we have to meet there have been out to sea before. So we don't really need to worry about training them or anything." says Agni as Luffy nodded along with Zoro nodding as well once more at this information.

As this conversation was going on between them, Giyu and Inosuke had finally finished what they were working on. It was a platform of hard frozen solid water with wind being pushed up from under it to make it hover from the ground. So with this done, Luffy stood up to speak.

"Alright, everyone on the platform!" says Luffy giving out the order.

"What about Chopper?" asks Vivi wondering why he wasn't here yet.

"Oh he's coming, which is why we need to get on the platform now." says Luffy as everyone nodded and followed the orders given by their captain.

As everyone went to stand on the platform, Inosuke went to speed up the wind underneath it as they could all here screams coming from inside the castle.

"Something tells me that isn't good. Not at all." says Lily hearing it as Luffy spoke.

"Yep, not at all." says Luffy as he continued to speak for another reason. "The minute Chopper gets out here to us Inosuke, get us away from the area at full speed." says Luffy sensing what was coming as he was sweating a bit.

Inosuke nodded only for Chopper to come running out at full speed while pulling a sled with Dr. Kureha chasing him not far behind with all sorts of weapons in her hands. The scene before their eyes kind of made them pale as Chopper spoke.

"Guys! Hurry up and…" begins Chopper only to see the crew all group together nearby with Luffy yelling now.

"Come on Chopper! Hurry up before she starts aiming at us!" says Luffy causing Chopper to pick up speed and run towards the crew.

Luffy stretched his hand out to grab Chopper, and pull him to his group. Once that was done, Inosuke made a hand motion that made them fly off quickly while leaving behind an angry Dr. Kureha. As the crew was still shocked by what they just saw.

* * *

**\- With The Crew -**

As Luffy and the others were flying through the air on the platform, he decided to signal Inosuke in making them descend to the ground. So when Inosuke got the signal, he went to channel his powers in descending to the ground gradually while not far from the ship. The platform landed for them all to step off and start walking while Luffy placed a hand on Chopper's shoulder, considering the doctor of the crew now had a sad expression on his face not trying to let the tears in his eyes fall.

As they walked through the snow towards the ship, everyone could now hear something like the sound of cannons being fired fill the air all around the island, as this caused everyone to be on guard.

"Cannons." says Alizeh hearing it as she went from tired to serious now. "It's coming from the mountain castle." says Alizeh focusing her ears on where it's coming from.

As everyone was ready with Agni speaking now.

"Please tell me they are not firing in our direction." says Agni tired of being fired at.

"No they're not. If that were the case, you would hear whistling coming towards us followed by an explosion." says Giyu coming to an answer.

With this being said by Giyu, the next thing they knew was that the sky was being lit up by a bright color of pink. This caused everyone to stop being on guard, as they looked in awe of what was in the sky above the Drum Rockies with pink smoke surrounding it as well with Chopper being focused on it the most with tears in his eyes.

"It's beautiful." says Nami seeing it in awe.

"Yes, it is." says Alizeh seeing it herself with a smile, as Luffy got a grin.

"It's like a bunch of cherry blossoms." says Zoro seeing it in awe.

"Yeah…" says Giyu and Agni agreeing alongside him.

"Heh, Quite the send off. Don't you think Chopper?" asks Luffy as Chopper was outright crying not being able to contain his emotions at the sight of his former mentor's dream coming true.

"Your dream came true. It finally came true..." says Chopper while he cried at the sight with a thought. _'Thank you for everything Doctorine. I'll make sure to make my dream come true as well now.'_ thought Chopper with conviction as he cried.

As this happened, Luffy let Chopper have his moment and decided to speak out now.

"Everyone get on the ship, get the provisions put away and prepare to set sail!" says Luffy yelling with a smile.

Everyone nodded and did as told of them by getting on the ship now. As Giyu and Zoro were raising the anchors while Lily, Agni and Inosuke were preparing the sails. While everyone else was helping in putting away the provisions for the journey ahead of them. As everything was being put away by the crew, Chopper finally got himself together and ran to get on the ship. Once he was on board, Chopper decided to help the crew in putting away the last bit of provisions.

So now as everything was prepared for their departure, Luffy gave the signal for them to set sail for Alabasta. With the course already set and the ship calmly sailing across the water, Luffy saw Sanji walk up to him with the purpose of speaking.

"I'm gonna get started on dinner. Considering we had a long day." says Sanji to Luffy as went off towards the kitchen.

"Dinner huh? Make sure it's a big one…" says Luffy as he continued. "Because tonight we celebrate Chopper and Alizeh joining our crew!" says Luffy raising his voice as everyone chanted in agreement.

"Right! I'll get started then." says Sanji with a smile while fully leaving for the kitchen.

* * *

**\- On The Open Ocean -**

As the crew was sailing across the water while still in sight of Drum Island, everyone was starting to relax now from the long day. As Luffy walked down from the upper deck onto the main deck to see how the crew was doing. So as he did this, he noticed Chopper was looking around frantically for only to scream while causing everyone to look over towards him with Luffy deciding to speak.

"What's wrong Chopper?" asks Luffy noticing the look on his face of utter disbelief and defeat.

"It's just I was in such a hurry that I left my medical bag behind." says Chopper in a tone of defeat and worry.

Luffy and everyone heard this along with Nami walking up now, as the captain of their ship spoke while doing something.

"You mean this?" asks Luffy using **Asura's Inventory** to bring forth a small blue bag, that got Chopper's eyes to widen.

"Yes! That's my bag but how did you get it?" asks Chopper as he took the bag from Luffy while being grateful.

"I found it by seeing it in the back of the sled as me and Luffy came out of the castle. So Luffy decided to hold on to it just in case." says Nami as she smiled. "Looks like it all turned out well in the end." says Nami smiling at Chopper.

"How? Because I don't even remember leaving it there." says Chopper, who was still confused about that part.

"Huh? Then how did it end up there?" asks Luffy still trying to figure it out for himself.

As he and Chopper were thinking about it, Nami chuckled a bit as she spoke to get their attention.

"Well, it looks like Doctorine must've known what you were planning to do, even before you had decided to leave the island with us." says Nami softly as she continued while looking back at the island. "What a kind woman." says Nami with a warm smile on her face.

With this said by Nami, Luffy got a warm smile himself at knowing the good doctor cared for Chopper under all that chasing she did. So with this little problem solved, the entire crew started to celebrate with drinks and food to welcome their new crew mates on the way to Alabasta now.

* * *

**\- Later -**

After a good night of celebrating and now being inbound for the desert kingdom of Alabasta, we find Luffy in his captain's quarters along with Giyu, Agni, Inosuke, Akeno, and Alizeh. Discussing everything along with the current situation surrounding their course. As Luffy finished speaking on all of it.

"And there you have it. Everything up to this point that we faced so far along with all of the current situation before us now, Alizeh." says Luffy informing her.

"I see. Well, this is bad. Not only everything that you learned from Marco. But if Teach actually knows the true capabilities that Devil Fruit possesses then it won't be good for the near future as a whole, hell it might even tip the scales of the world." says Alizeh with a serious expression.

"I know, I know. It's not really something I wanted to hear myself or even thought of hearing." says Luffy being calm.

"It shouldn't be something we have to hear at all." says Alizeh having an angry look on her face as she spoke again. "When you met the bastard, you should have killed him on the spot. Leaving him alive was too great a risk, you know that as much as I do." says Alizeh with narrowed eyes.

"Oh I do, believe me I do. But you need to realize one thing as much as everyone else in this room has so far, he used Whitebeard to hide behind the man's power. Not to mention using that said power of a Yonko to get closer to what he was actually after by just being a member of the crew. Hell, even I feel stupid for not seeing it sooner." says Luffy just a pissed about it.

"Alright you two, calm down. As it stands, we can't do anything about it right now except for trying to find Ace and Sabo." says Giyu trying to diffuse the situation.

"No Giyu, she's right. If our ancestors had killed that traitorous family of our clan instead of exiling them, then we wouldn't be dealing with this now." says Agni thinking about.

"Then someone else just would have picked up the pieces instead of it being Teach. Like Giyu said, it's better not to dwell on the past." says Akeno calmly as Luffy spoke again.

"Yes, you're right Akeno. All that matters for the time being is getting Vivi home to stop the war, finding the rest of our siblings along with leaking some things for the world to hear." says Luffy making everyone turn to him.

"What do you mean?" asks Inosuke while coming to a conclusion of his own with a wide eyed expression. "You mean…" says Inosuke now realizing it himself.

"Yes, when everything in Alabasta is said and done. We'll leak everything on the contents surrounding **Operation Firestorm**!" says Luffy looking at his fellow crew mates as they were a bit shocked themselves.

"Are you serious?! Luffy, this isn't just some little stunt like revealing the truth behind Ohara or Flevance. We are literally talking about leaking information in it's entirety to the public about an order that was borderline genocide. Even for you and the rest of us that's a ballsy move that I was not expecting to hear." says Agni not thinking Luffy would want to do that while a bit angry that this was gonna be coming to light.

"Not to mention the direct response will either be an Admiral or an entire fleet of ships. A not just a fleet of ten battleships, were talking about a large scale fleet with Vice Admirals." says Giyu being serious on the matter.

"I know. Which is why all of you present know for a fact that this isn't just about sending a message." says Luffy as he continued. "It's about letting the world know what the World Government was planning to do." says Luffy being fully serious about this as Inosuke spoke now.

"Luffy I get that but the whole God Fall Incident was enough to make them back off from ever going through with it. Along with your threat to the Five Elders about what would happen, if it were actually in the works of being planned." says Akeno as she continued. "We'll stand with you on this decision, but are you it's the right move to make?" asked Akeno considering that this topic at hand wasn't something small.

"It is." says Luffy as he continued. "As it stands, if the World Government and Marines continue down the path that they're going in then the world may fall into greater descent." says Luffy finishing with a simple yet sound reason with much meaning behind it.

Luffy made it clear this is what they were going to do, as everyone in the room nodded for their captain to speak yet again.

"Alright with this being said, let's get some rest for now. Because when we reach Alabasta we are gonna be fighting a lot considering Crocodile's top subordinates will be stationed there. So prepare yourselves." says Luffy being very serious.

"Yes Captain!" says everyone in present as they got up to leave the room now.

As everyone was clearing out of the Captain's Quarters now, Luffy went to put away some papers on his desk. So with everyone gone, Lily had come in with a box in hand as she was smiling with Luffy noticing.

"Someone's in a good mood. Can you tell me why?" asks Luffy curious with a small smile of his own.

The moment he said this, Lily just smiled more as she placed the box on Luffy's table and decided to speak.

"Open it. I made it myself and I'm very well sure that you'll love it." says Lily while being cryptic in what she just said.

As Luffy wondered what was in the box of her making, he decided to do as told and open the box. So as Luffy opened the box, he found something inside that made his eyes widen in shock as he spoke.

"Lily...this…" says Luffy shocked by what he found.

"Considering Giyu and the others have something of theirs from the past. I figured I'd make the rest of it as the metals pieces you see there with it were part of the original set. So I hope you love it." says Lily with a warm smile.

This got Luffy to come over from around the desk and give Lily a hug as she did the same, enjoying the warmth and rhythm coming from his chest.

"You're the best, you know that?" asked Luffy with a smile.

"I try." says Lily as she broke away to speak again. "So wear it and enjoy it." says Lily as she gave Luffy a peck on the cheek.

After doing this, Lily went to leave the room and close it's door gently. Luffy looked back at the box with a smile as he decided he would wear it when they reached Alabasta. So with this out of the way, Luffy's face adopted a serious expression as he closed the box and put it to the top left corner of the desk.

Once that was done, Luffy sat down in his chair while moving a Den Den Mushi over to him that was connected to a white Den Den Mushi with a sad expression on its face. From here, Luffy went to dial a certain number into the snail as we waited for the person on the other side to pick up while he went into the second drawer in his desk to pull out a folder.

So when he put it on the desk, the person on the other line finally picked up to speak.

_"To who reigns over the sky?"_ says the person on the other side being cryptic.

"The big bird." says Luffy responding to answer, as the person spoke again.

_"Good."_says the person on the other side as he spoke again._ "I've gotta say, It sure has been a while since we had that conversation in Marine Headquarters."_ says the person remembering with a chuckle.

"Yes, it has been a while...Morgans." says Luffy while identifying the person he was talking to as the president of the World Economy News Paper.

_"So from what I can tell so far, you didn't call just to say hello. So if I had to guess, you have Big News for me!"_ says Morgans already guessing the reason behind this call.

"Yes, the kind of news with heavy weight behind it." says Luffy as Morgans excited demeanor on the other side changed entirely, as he spoke again.

_"What kind of news?"_ asked Morgans wondering about it now while being fully serious.

"A story that will cement you as the legend of the World Economic News Paper." says Luffy as Morgans was now becoming more intrigued by what was being said for Luffy to continue speaking. "Though, you won't be able to release it until after a certain event ends in Alabasta." says Luffy informing Morgans of this.

_"Alright, I get it. I never liked waiting to release a good story but something tells me this is gonna be my biggest one in a long while."_ says Morgans ultimately agreeing.

"Yes it will. So, let's discuss how you'll be getting the file for this big story along with some conditions." says Luffy as he started hashing out the details with Morgans while looking at the large folder he pulled from his desk earlier, labeled: _Operation Firestorm_.

The pieces of the near future were set in play with much on the horizon. As the tides of the world's trust would also turn with the news that was soon to come in the future.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yes, here is a little build up before I start Alabasta. Now on to business, I was able to see a review on why I haven't shown off a greater extent of Luffy's control over the original power of his Devil Fruit that is based off his anger and rage, it's because I'm saving it for Alabasta as a whole as their will be a greater introduction of it in a certain fight. I may have dragged it out and I'm still dragging it out for the specific reason of giving Luffy a proper fight alongside the other members of the crew, as this gives me more of a chance to show off more of what Elemental Haki can do along with revealing much information about why Luffy and the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals. So be fully prepared for what comes in the future. Now onto the final piece of news that I have for you all. Before we start the Alabasta Arc and start showing off the powers of the other crew members, I'll be taking a break to work on the other stories I have and get them updated as soon as possible, so feel free to read those too. So when I come back I'll be throwing out a couple chapters, here and there. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Glad you all liked the last chapter and are ready for more, as I show off something as a small little teaser before the climax of Alabasta of all the Alabasta chapters alongside something else, as I'm still working on my other stories. Though this here should give you insight to why Luffy is called the Pillar General of Wrath even after he left SWORD and Cipher Pol along with being a satisfyingly long chapter as I've come back to writing this story after taking a break to write out other chapters for my other stories. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 19: The Power of Wrath**

* * *

**\- Totto Land, New World -**

Currently in Totto Land, Big Mom has gathered all of her children once again to her Chateau on Whole Cake Island. The reason being Tamago found something in Luffy's file that proved to be interesting. So in response, the Yonko herself decided to humor the man and see if he was truthful in the statement he made. So now, Smoothie was walking through the halls of the Chateau to her mother's throne room while looking at a few more pictures of Luffy that Tamago had found for her. Seeing her child always brought a smile to Smoothie's face. So she took the liberty of framing the pictures she got.

So now as Smoothie was making her way to the throne room, her sister Cinnamon caught up to her to see what she was looking at and smiled as she spoke.

"More pictures of Luffy?" asks Cinnamon with a smile.

"Yes. Though, I've been taking the liberty of framing them. I want to make sure I can get and keep as many." says Smoothie with a smile.

"I see." says Cinnamon with a smile as she spoke again. "So, Tamago said that this meeting is about Luffy. So what do you think he's found?" asks Cinnamon curious herself on the subject of her nephew.

"I don't know, Mama said that only Tamago knew for the moment. So whatever he found, it should be interesting." says Smoothie as she puts the photos away.

"Right." says Cinnamon as they continue walking.

* * *

**\- Throne Room -**

After walking for a couple of minutes, Smoothie and Cinnamon arrived at the throne room and went to take their seats. Cinnamon sat next to Smoothie, who sat next to Katakuri as everyone was making their way in to take their seats. While waiting, the rest of the siblings talked amongst themselves on things concerning Totto Land as a whole, as Tamago came walking in with Chess Soldiers behind him.

Tamago held a **Cameko** in his hand, which is a younger Visual Den Den Mushi that is able to store images and videos. So behind him, the Chess Soldiers were pushing in a **Proko**, which was an older Visual Den Den Mushi that's able to receive, project and broadcast what the Cameko sees onto a bigger video screen. So with this being seen by Big Mom, she decided to speak.

"Tamago, what is the meaning of this?" asks Big Mom in a tone of order.

As Big Mom spoke, Tamago turns to the woman and speaks to answer the question while the Chess Soldiers set everything up.

"Well Mama, the information I found that involves Luffy is on this Cameko. Information, you all should see." says Tamago answering the question while holding it in his hand.

These words spoken by Tamago, had piqued Big Mom's interest along with her family present as Katakuri decided to ask a question of his own on everyone's minds now.

"What is it that's exactly on this Cameko that you want us to see?" asks Katakuri, curious like everyone else present while wanting to get to the point.

"It involves a battle that took place in the New World involving the Marines and a few World Government agents against Luffy." says Tamago now getting their attention as he continued. "From the dates on the file that came along with the Cameko, this battle took place 8 months prior to his first bounty when he was still 16." says Tamago as he continues while walking to the Proko. "Now all the information will be shown on the video screen. And with Lady Pudding's help due to her Devil Fruit, we'll be able to hear their thoughts during the video feed." says Tamago informing them of this.

With Tamago finishing up here, he went to set up the Cameko for the video feed to play on the Proko. Everyone present started talking amongst themselves again while waiting. So while Tamago was getting that done, Cinnamon spoke to Smoothie now.

"Well Smoothie I gotta say, Luffy continues to become more interesting the more we find out about him." says Cinnamon with a smile looking at her.

Smoothie for her part smiled back as Katakuri spoke next.

"Indeed." says Katakuri with folded arms, a bit eager himself to see this footage.

As he said this, Tamago had finished setting everything up for the video feed to play on the screen.

_'Let's see where your strength lies.' _thought Big Mom, who wanted to have a grasp of Luffy's strength for her own motives.

With this thought Big Mom had, the Proko started to play the video feed it got from the Cameko with the family looking on at the screen to know a bit more on their lost family member.

* * *

**\- Video Feed -**

The video shows Luffy in a shack, who wore only white shorts and sandals with his hat as he had all of his present time tattoos. Though right now, Luffy was drinking from a bottle of wine while using crimson flames from the phoenix abilities of his Devil Fruit to heal wounds at the moment from what looked to be from a recent battle. So now, Luffy spoke to himself while grunting in a bit of pain.

"Damn it all. This is exactly what I get for biting off more than I can chew. Fighting Marines, and then having to fight my former teacher." says Luffy not liking his situation, as he stood up to walk. "Though, it wasn't a complete loss since I got what I wanted." says Luffy, as he stopped before a desk to pick up a small blue and white book with a lot of pages.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

As the family saw Luffy's appearance and what they so far learned, some spoke on it.

"Hmm...the tattoos are a nice touch." says Galette with a smile.

"I agree. Though, I wonder what kind of battle he faced previously to cause those injuries." says Cracker curious as he went back to watching with the others.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

As Luffy picked up the book, he went over to the metal sliding door leading out of the shack to poke a small hole through it with his finger with the purpose of peeking outside as he leaned his head down to look.

_'Out front, four. In back, two. And one at each side. Eight in all, four of which are Vice Admirals and the other four being CP9.' _thought Luffy as he turned his eyes down to the book in his hand with a thought. _'Vice Admirals Momonga, Dalmatian, "Shark Cutter" Bastille, Doberman. Along with Rob Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, and Kalifa from CP9.' _thought Luffy, remembering them as he looked at a page in the book he was holding.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

"Vice Admirals and World Government Agents, huh? Never a good thing to face, especially when it's 1 against 8." says Daifuku a bit surprised.

"Not to mention, he's weak from his previous battle and at a disadvantage in terms of power he can throw around for the moment." says Oven as he continues. "The question is, how will he get out of this?" asks Oven out loud to himself, wondering how this was going to go.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

_'Normally I'd win easily...but, right now I'm all worn out and injured from my previous battle. Not to mention, I'm still healing. This isn't going to be easy.' _thought Luffy as he looked at the pages with a thought. _'I need to come up with a plan. Luckily this handbook was my goal. It's been some time since I've faced a few of them, so let's see where their strength is.' _thought Luffy as he started turning pages._ 'I can calculate how to proceed with my current disadvantage.' _thought Luffy as he flipped through the pages to a certain one and started reading quickly.

As he Luffy read through the page quickly, he heard a few loud gunshots be fired from a pistol outside. This only made Luffy continue to read faster.

_'Tch. I'm out of time.' _thought Luffy, getting as much information as he could from the handbook to hear more gunshots be fired off as someone spoke out now.

"There's no point in hiding Pillar General of Wrath! We know you're in there!" says one of the Vice Admirals yelling out.

Luffy for his part decided to close the book, and made it disappear with **Asura's Inventory** for safe keeping along with his hat. With that done, Luffy walked over to the sliding metal door to yell out.

"Alright! I'm coming out! Hold your fire!" says Luffy as he slides open the door and walks out to continue speaking. "Listen. Don't shoot up the place." says Luffy with a serious look on his face while closing the metal door behind him.

"Aren't you a sweetheart. You giving up?" asks Kalifa amused as Luffy smiles.

"Don't be stupid. I just need somewhere to catch up on some sleep once I'm done kicking all your asses." says Luffy.

"After kicking _our_ asses?" asks Lucci not liking the arrogance and cockyness coming from Luffy.

Momonga put a hand in front of Lucci, stopping the man. As he decided to speak.

"Don't fall for his taunting, Lucci. He's obviously in bad shape considering who he fought some time prior to this." says Momonga as he continues. "We'll take him alive and bring him back to Marineford, we'll get him to tell us what he's planning and give up all of his fellow generals." says Momonga finishing up.

"Typical Marine playbook. Very kind of you to capture me instead of going for the kill." says Luffy, not impressed as Momonga spoke again.

"Oh you won't get off easy. You'll have to pay." says Momonga, making Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"Which means for your past actions, we're going to make you regret ever calling yourself a Marine or a Cipher Pol Agent." says Dalmatian being serious on that as he cracked his knuckles.

When this was said by the two vice admirals, Luffy's whole demeanor changed from cocky to full on serious as he spoke.

"You've got it backwards. You'll pay for calling yourselves Marines. Right now." says Luffy, being very serious in his statement with a cold look in his eyes.

Luffy then takes this moment to crouch a bit, and jump up high while making his enemies stand on guard now as Luffy back-flipped to be on top of the shack. Luffy raised his body up, as he took his right hand off the rooftop shack while raising his knees to fully stand up from the landing while he activated his original Devil Fruit power while taking in a breath.

_**'_Hito-Hito: Adr_enaline Rush' **_thought Luffy as glowing red energy started flowing through his veins and red energy started to surround him a bit from the anger he was building.

As this action happened, Luffy started to chuckle with amusement and excitement.

"Shishishi...Shishishi...Shishahahahahaha!" says Luffy as his chuckles turned into full blown low laughter that put those back on the ground on edge, as he spoke again. "Time to hunt! YOU DIPSHITS ARE GONNA REGRET EVER COMING AFTER ME!" says Luffy yelling out with anger and excitement in his voice as he let his rage come forth.

"Yeah right!** Tobu Shigan**" says Lucci as he fires two sharp compressed air shock waves from the finger towards Luffy with the intent to hit him.

This causes Luffy for his part to see this, and leap off the shack wildly to land on the bark of a tree. As he was hanging to it from all fours while looking at Lucci with a glint of death in his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't think so." says Luffy as he jumps off towards Lucci with the intent to attack him now. "You're going down first!" says Luffy as he comes in to notice something.

As Luffy came in towards Lucci for his attack, he noticed a spiked whip coming towards him. So upon seeing it, Luffy decided to maneuver his body for the whip to go in between his legs and dodge the attack in mid air. So after he did dodge the attack, Luffy went to maneuver his body again in a back-flip and land to the ground facing his enemies while shocking some of them only to notice the attack did get him by scratching his cheek a bit with a small bit of blood dripping down.

_'He twisted his body in midair to dodge?! He's good...' _thought Kalifa shocked while seeing it and while noticing this was not good because it meant to her that Luffy had grown with time.

Once Luffy landed, he had a thought of his own.

_'That was pretty close. The way they're coming at me, it doesn't seem like they want to take me alive.' _thought Luffy seeing this action, as flames went to heal the cut on his face fully.

So with this thought Luffy looked on waiting, his eyes once again turned a beautiful red with a gold ring that matched the color of the sun at the middle of the irises indicating his Observation Haki was blaring.

_'Above.' _thought Luffy as he calmly and quickly dodged fourteen shots of **Tobu Shigan** from Blueno who was using the powers of the **Doa Doa no Mi** to make a door above Luffy.

As Luffy dodged the fourteen shots from above, he jumped out of Blueno's attacking range while shocking the man and all those present.

"How in the hell did he know I was going to attack from above?" asks Blueno shocked by this.

"Be careful, he might know everybody's current strengths!" says Momonga seeing Luffy might

_'Good thing I read that book beforehand to get a grasp of their current strength. I can see into the future using Observation Haki, but even that's limited for the moment. Considering I haven't had time to heal fully, I'll have to buy myself some time.' _thought Luffy as he stood waiting in a stance.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

"Not many people in the world have the perfect body control like that to twist their body in the way he did. Just goes to show how much flexibility he has." says Brulee, impressed by this feat as her siblings nearby nodded.

"Yes. Takes years of practice and training just to even come close to doing something like that, and his speed in terms of dodging and avoiding the attacks is amazing." says Perospero, as he continued watching.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

As Luffy stood there, the CP9 agents went to stand with the Vice Admirals in front of their target while taking stances of their own. They were all a bit surprised that Luffy would still fight given the disadvantage of his injured body and the strength in numbers they had along with their strength.

So Kaku, who was next to Dalmatian, decided to speak now.

"Despite the odds, he's not running or backing down. Has he really become a fool with time or is he just too prideful to run?" asks Kaku observing this.

"No Kaku. Remember, his growth rate in terms of mind and strength. He has grown tremendously proven by his position in the Red-Hair Pirates." says Dalmatian as he continued. "You should know not to underestimate him, given the fact you were present alongside your colleagues during the incident in Mariejois." says Dalmatian reminding the agent.

"Yes, we'll keep that in mind." says Kalifa with clear irritation in her voice, as she sent out her spiked whip again for an attack.

As the attack came full force at Luffy, he dodged to the side only for Doberman to land in front of him and make a downwards slash at Luffy while he descended causing the pirate to step back quickly. As this action was performed, Bastille came in from behind with a striking motion of his sword ready to hit Luffy, who spun in a dodge that avoided the Vice Admirals attack and retaliated with a punch of his own.

With this action about to take place, Luffy was grazed on his left leg by another **Tobu Shigan** Attack courtesy of Blueno. This stopped Luffy from attacking the Vice Admiral, as the graze wound was deep enough to draw blood. So once again, Luffy had to go on the defensive as he turned again for something coming at him at great speed.

**"Soru"** says Dalmatian as he disappeared from sight in a great amount of speed towards Luffy for his attack. **"Shigan"** says Dalmatian aiming to hit Luffy.

Dalmatian came in with attack at the ready, only for Luffy to dodge this finger pistol attack from Dalmatian at the last minute and receive a small cut on his right arm that drew a few drops of blood considering the attack originally was aimed at his abdomen. So Luffy at this point turned to run, and maneuver himself a bit only to have his path blocked by Kaku as Kalifa's whip came in again.

**"Ibara Road"** says Kalifa, as she leaps in the air and thrusts her whip out with the purpose of decimating Luffy.

This attack came at Luffy, forcing him to dodge as it only managed to cut his side a bit while making him wince in pain as Lucci came in with his own attack now in order to keep up the pressure.

**"Rokuogan" **says Lucci as he places both his fists right in front of Luffy to focus his physical strength to launch a devastating shock wave in his general direction.

Once the attack was fired off by Lucci, Luffy braced his right side body muscles and also covered the right side of his body in Armament Haki. As he put his arms up to block in order to avoid a lot of the damage that would have been done. As the shock wave came in full force, it hit Luffy dead on and pushed him back some. He was still on his feet but however with his arms crossed now, defensively. The reason why was because Kalifa's whip came in for another time to cut Luffy's forearm, making him drop this defense to then send the whip back to herself.

"Those skills. He was the Marines and Cipher Pol's most elite soldier." says Kalifa seeing that Luffy was taking damage but was keeping it to the lowest, as he used his speed to his advantage.

"And he's no fool. His senses are frighteningly sharp." says Bastille observing their opponent, as Luffy stood up fully from his stance.

As Luffy kept receiving these attacks, he was analyzing their attack patterns. Looking for an opening in their strategy.

_'Damn...Lucci really used that technique. Which means they really want to finish this and capture me.' _thought Luffy as he continued with another thought._ 'At middle distance, Bastille and Kalifa launch a ceaseless barrage of attacks.' _thought Luffy as he dodged Kalifa's spiked whip once again.

When he did this, Bastille rushed in at the same time only to hit his large sword on the ground as Luffy moved out of the way quickly. Only for Lucci to fire off **Tobu Shigan** in the direction of Luffy, who used the speed from dodging to jump up and flip forward in a dodge to this attack coming towards him with the purpose of hitting his stomach. As the shot from the finger pistol hit the tree on Luffy's left side, the front flip he performed made him land laying on his back so Blueno made an air door above Luffy to fire off **Tobu Shigan** fourteen times.

This made Luffy roll out of the way to his right, as he pushed off the ground and did a roll in mid air away from the finger pistol shots, only to jump to his feet and back-flip out of the way of the last few shots as he landed to the ground on all fours while breathing a bit as his Devil Fruit was trying to heal the wounds with the current situation of his body.

"Got him. Two hits to the right forearm." says Blueno calmly as they saw crimson flames doing their best to heal the wounds on his forearm but slowly.

_'But if I back off too far, I'm in Lucci and Blueno's range of fire. With Momonga and the other Vice Admirals on clean up.' _thought Luffy as he glanced at Kaku. _'So what's Kaku been doing here all this time?' _thought Luffy as he came to an answer of his own.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

"He figured out their plan of attack just by defending and swiftly avoiding the attacks. Damn he's good." says Montd'Or seeing the great strategic skills Luffy had.

"Insanely good." says Custard, nodding at her brother's word while seeing it herself.

"Well it's to be expected. From what I've seen so far and from past experience, Luffy's no fool when it comes to fighting as he seems to quickly adapt under pressure or against harsh odds in a fight." says Katakuri observing this.

"His reputation speaks for itself really. Luffy knows he can't use his Devil Fruit and Haki that much right now, so he's waiting for the right moment to strike out." says Smoothie observing her son's actions, as she continued to watch as her siblings nodded at the words.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

Momonga saw this action from Luffy and decided to yell out to the Cipher Pol Agent.

"Kaku! Stand ready!" says Momonga warning the man upon seeing this.

"Right!" says Kaku while taking his stance, getting ready to fight.

_'He's here as support. Probably making sure I can't get away. That explains why he's keeping his distance from me. In that case...' _thought Luffy as he looked at his new target with a grin and sped off towards him. "You're gonna be my meat shield!" says Luffy yelling out as he rushes forward.

So now, as Luffy rushed forward with his right hand going to grab Kaku's face, the man became a bit shocked as his expression said it all. This action alone from Luffy, made Kaku decide to jump back, and up into the air away from Luffy in order to avoid being grabbed.

"Get back here!" says Luffy yelling, still intent on grabbing his target.

As Luffy took a step forward, another finger pistol shot went to hit near his left foot for him to turn and see it was Lucci.

_'Damn. I can't let my guard down for a second. They're relentless.' _thought Luffy as he was punched on the right side of his face courtesy of Kaku.

This got Luffy to turn his attention to Kaku and send a right handed punch at his face, only for Kaku to dodge it as Luffy then sent a left handed punch aimed at the same area for which Kaku dodged again. This got Luffy to send a backhanded punch at the man, as he dodged to leap back and stand with his arms up ready to fight as this irritated Luffy a bit as he spoke.

"Little shit." says Luffy with irritation present in his voice now.

"Just in case you were wondering, it's my job to chase you down if you try to run." says Kaku.

"You don't say?" asks Luffy, being sarcastic while not being impressed at all, as he breathes in air.

"Stop acting cocky. Your wounded from your previous battle, your energy and Haki hasn't even recovered yet. You won't hold out much longer due to overexerting yourself." says Kaku as he continues. "That's why the fighting will be held up to the others." says Kaku as Doberman and Bastille stood in front of him.

Luffy noticed that when this happened, he was surrounded on all sides. He didn't have to take a stance yet as he calmly looked on while standing up fully with a thought.

_'They got me surrounded and I don't have the energy necessary to break through them. And with the shape I'm in, there's no way I can hope to avoid all their attacks, swords, and other weapons.' _thought Luffy observing his great disadvantage.

"This will be your last to surrender, Monkey D. Luffy. So take it." says Momonga as he raises his sword to point at Luffy. "Not how you saw this ending, is it?" asks Momonga.

As this was said by Momonga, Luffy calmed his breathing now after a moment to look at the Vice Admiral for a moment before he started to chuckle a bit at what was said.

"Shishishi...well this is honestly really interesting to me. Never have I seen a bunch of people so proud in the face of someone more powerful than themselves." says Luffy, having a grin on his face.

"You must really underestimate those before you. Everyone assembled here was hand picked for the purpose of hunting your ass down and bringing you in. _Dead or Alive_." says Lucci with a glare and a deadly tone in his voice.

"Hand picked, huh? Shishishi. I'm sure you're proud of this little squad but I call bullshit." says Luffy with an arrogant grin as he continued. "I'm not even seeing one person here, who's capable of fighting on par with me. Doesn't Sengoku understand how dangerous I am? Or better yet how dangerous the other pillar generals are?" asks Luffy as he continues further. "These Marines and their Absolute Justice are nothing but a joke, if they think a few Vice Admirals and government agents can actually fight us." says Luffy, still holding the grin on his face, as Momonga spoke now.

"Then you know nothing." says Momonga in a low tone.

"Huh?" asks Luffy with a confused expression as he had a raised eyebrow.

"The duty of the Marines is to maintain law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. We are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the eyes of the World Government and are expected to obey it's orders at will." says Momonga as he continued with a narrowed glare in his eyes. "We may not be powerhouses like the Admirals, but these people here before you are willing to destroy your existence if it keeps the oceans calm for a little while longer." says Momonga, determined to do just that as he continued further. "You manage to stir up the hornet's nest enough with your actions in Mariejois, and cause a small war against the World Government and Marines. So that makes you the perfect target in proving not only my point but the point behind everything I just said." says Momonga, finishing up.

Luffy looked on a bit surprised with a serious expression on his face, as he breathed out while leaning his head down a bit to speak with his eyes closed and accompanying this was a satisfied look on his face.

"Hmph. That explains why the Marines have gotten nowhere with the Yonko in the New World along with the lack of potential candidates to replace Sengoku. All of you are so eager to die so quickly in blindly following orders for a cause that has led to so many unspeakable crimes." says Luffy as he continued. "Any new recruits that joined up would be so let down if they knew the dark truth of what the Marines have really done to keep the so-called "Peace"." says Luffy, finishing his thoughts on Momonga's words.

As he finished saying this, Luffy noticed something about himself at this moment.

_'Damn it all, I'm starting to slow down bit by bit. And My Haki along with my Devil Fruit abilities haven't recovered yet for me to use them. If I prolong this battle, I may lose.' _thought Luffy with calm eyes as he came to a conclusion. _'Alright I need to finish this now.' _thought Luffy as he sensed one of his opponents move for an attack.

**"Rokuogan"** says Lucci as he once again places both his fists right in front of Luffy to focus his physical strength to launch a devastating shock wave in his general direction.

The devastating shock wave comes at Luffy only for him to back flip over it. When he did this, Blueno opened an air door to fire off **Tobu Shigan** again as Kalifa came in to attack with her spiked whip. The moment Luffy was near the ground, he landed on all fours dodging the spiked whip as it was in front of his face. This made Luffy jump off all fours and do a backwards cartwheel multiple times in a dodge as the finger pistol shots came raining down. As he did this, Luffy cartwheeled back for a final time to land on his feet while sliding by just a few inches.

This made Luffy's opponents notice his slowed movements in his steps and speak upon it now.

"He's slowing down." says Dalmatian noticing the decrease in Luffy's speed.

"He won't be able to take much more of this." says Doberman.

So as this was said by the two Vice Admirals, Lucci was breathing a bit hard as he turned to Blueno to speak.

"Blueno. The minute you get your chance, use the **Rokuogan** on him. As I've met my limit of how many times I can use it, and using it any further would take me out of commission for this fight." says Lucci being serious.

"Understood." says Blueno with a calm expression on his face while being serious on the matter.

Once this plan of strategy was spoken between the two CP9 agents, Luffy for his part was breathing hard while in his stance waiting for what came next. He knew in his mind right now that he needed to take them all down, one by one. So now, Luffy continued to breathe heavily as he stumbled on his feet, only to have his right foot hit a nearby rock. For which, Kalifa picked up on this and decided to capitalize on it as she jumped up in the air for an attack while signaling the others.

"Now!" says Kalifa as she sends out her spiked whip.

The whip comes in only to then wrap itself around Luffy's right ankle, as Kalifa pulls on it in order for him to fall over. As it looked like Luffy was almost unconscious from overexertion, Blueno took his chance as told of him by Lucci.

**"Rokuogan"** says Blueno as he this time, places both his fists right in front of Luffy to focus his physical strength to launch a devastating shock wave in his general direction.

As the attack comes spiraling at Luffy to his back, something happens.

_'Now!' _thought Luffy, as he was ready to move.

Once Luffy had this thought, he takes his right leg that's wrapped by the spiked whip to slam it into the ground hard enough to cause cracks and send pieces up while shocking Kalifa greatly.

"What's he doing? He still has strength?" asks Kalifa shocked by this while pulling on the whip to keep him from moving.

Luffy then maneuvers his body to turn towards the attack from Blueno's attack, as he coated his arms in Armament Haki with the kanji tattoo on his left side forearm for Water glowed blue. Indicating he was using **Elemental Haki** as he went to respond now.

**"Water Style Haki: Backhand Water Reflect Mirror"** says Luffy as he backhands the attack from Blueno to create a strong mirror of water to rebound the attack in Kalifa's direction.

The attack now speeds toward Kalifa with such force that she can't move out of the way, and takes it full head on. Once the attack hits Kalifa, she loses her grip on the whip and is sent flying towards a nearby tree only to crash with such force that it knocks her unconscious.

"Kalifa!" says Kaku yelling out now upon seeing his colleague's unconscious form.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

With this attack from Luffy being seen, it shocked the family due to the reason that something like this was possible.

"A Haki based water attack, huh? That is very intriguing. I didn't think that was possible, let alone even a category based on it." says Katakuri, a bit shocked by this with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, apparently it's called **Elemental Haki**. It revolves around manifesting the basic elements of water, earth, fire, wind, and lightning along with other sub elements. It's also a type that not many use." says Tamago informing them of this.

"It seems useful, if used properly. Exactly how Luffy just used it to reflect that attack and rebound it in the direction of his opponent." says Cinnamon seeing it herself.

"Very much so. From the information I've gathered, Luffy's not only an upcoming powerhouse by himself but his Devil Fruit ability allows him to compliment his other pillar generals." says Tamago informing the family of this.

"Hmm. How interesting." says Big Mom as she continues watching.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

_'The intel Fleet Admiral Sengoku provided us was no good. His power has increased tremendously in terms of physical fighting prowess.' _thought Momonga, who was sweating a bit at the scene unfolding before him.

Kalifa's whip comes crashing down from the air for Luffy to grab them. He then brings the weapon to himself quickly to turn around and use one of the many chains to block a **Tobu Shigan** attack from Blueno now.

"Be Careful! He has Kalifa's weapon now!" says Blueno, as he continues to fire off this attack in order to suppress Luffy from retaliation.

So as Luffy dodges the first and second shots, he switches to another form of Elemental Haki.

**"Earth Style Haki: Earth Sphere"** says Luffy making a large sphere of earth for cover to not be hit by the finger pistol shots. "Alright, now that my Haki and Devil Fruit power has regenerated enough for major use, it's time to go wild." says Luffy as he breathes in to activate something._** 'Hito-Hito: Asura Stage One + Vajra Asura' **_thought Luffy as his arms were coated in a metallic substance.

As for his Asura Stage One, it's a stage only activated by cases of extreme anger at which point the spirit of Asura comes to the user's aid and gives Luffy a portion of its strength. Luffy becomes more muscular and his skin turns a light pink. In addition to standard strength and speed increase, as the user's pain receptors are dulled by 30%.

So now with this done, Luffy got on one knee to put his hand out in front of the earth sphere as he coated it in Haki as well for what came next.

**"Hito-Hito: Asura's Rage Cannon" **says Luffy as he sends out a straight concentrated red colored shot of rage.

When Luffy did this, it sent out a powerful and concentrated blast to the Earth Sphere in front of him. Forcing the earth sphere to be launched at Blueno, who continued firing off the same attack in Luffy's direction only to become surprised upon seeing this as he was hit hard and forced into the air while a bit of blood came from his mouth.

Kaku upon seeing this became shocked and worried as he watched.

_'He's still fighting hard after all of this. Damn it, this isn't looking good.' _thought Kaku seeing Luffy recover his Haki and Devil Fruit Powers to use them.

The earth sphere Luffy launched forward went to hit a nearby tree and rebound itself towards the remaining Marine Vice Admirals and CP9 Agents, as Kaku went to yell out to warn the others from being hit by it.

"Look out!" says Kaku as their attention turns to the sphere of earth.

This shout of warning causes Vice Admiral Bastille to see it and move into action now to stop it entirely, as he rushes the sphere of earth with his large sword.

"I got it!" says Bastille as he coats his large sword in Armament Haki to break the sphere of earth into pieces only to become very shocked by something he sees. "No." says Bastille in utter disbelief.

As Vice Admiral Bastille broke the sphere of earth and said this, he saw that Luffy was coming through the broken pieces. Indicating that he had sped forward to be in the grabbing range of Bastille, as he was holding his fingers in a claw-fashion with a grin on his face.

"Oh no." says Kaku in shock as he yells out now. "Bastille! Keep your distance!" says Kaku yelling out now as he saw the position Luffy's fingers were in, only for it to be too late.

"Yes." says Luffy with an angry grin, as he grabs Bastille's mask and face in the claw-like fashion of his fingers.

Luffy pressed his fingers down on the Vice Admiral's face with his fingers, it proved that this move began to start hurting Bastille as he knew his skull was getting crushed. This caused the man to yell out in pain from the crushing force in Luffy's fingers.

"AHHH!" says Bastille yelling out in extreme pain.

This got a grin from Luffy as he chuckled. Bastille for his part was trying to get himself together as he regained the grip on his large sword quickly. He then went to raise it in speed and send it down towards Luffy's neck. So now, Luffy for his part saw this and put the fingers on his right hand in a claw-fashion only to stop the blade after doing so. As the blade was six inches away from his neck.

"You...little shit!" says Bastille struggling with the words as the pain only increased under the strong grip. "AHHH!" says Bastille yelling out again in pain as Luffy chuckled.

"I really gotta thank my older brother for teaching me **Ryusoken**. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to finish my own style of fighting and use it on you all." says Luffy as he clenches his other hand down on the blade even harder. "After all, these claws are…" says Luffy as the Vice Admirals blade cracks in half with the grip on his skull increasing. "Wrathful in nature." says Luffy, finishing with a grin.

As this continued, Luffy broke Bastille's sword only to let go of the Vice Admiral's head and kick the man up into the air. Luffy then took the liberty of wrapping Kalifa's spike whip around the man's legs to keep them locked together as he grabbed the falling Vice Admiral. So as Bastille came flying down, Luffy grabbed the man by his belt at the waist and also by the collar to lift the man above him as Lucci came in to fire off **Tobu Shigan** multiple times over head after using **Geppo**.

The shots came raining down on Bastille making the large man yell out in more pain. Lucci for his part sucked his teeth in annoyance at this while Kaku continued to analyze from a distance while preparing to take action.

_'He's figured out the damn timing, but he's still wide open and weak at the front!' _thought Kaku as he threw four small rocks in his hand with lightning fast speed and precision.

The rocks came at Luffy quickly, so he decided to free his right hand and grab them all in one swift motion with a blue aura coming off his hand.

"Heh." says Luffy with a toothy grin now, as he held up the four small rocks in between his right hand fingers.

Once this happened, Doberman was at Luffy's back ready to drive his sword into him. Kaku saw this and knew what would come next. So as Doberman got close, Luffy threw the four small rocks in his hand at an even greater speed as one hit the Vice Admiral in his face, one hit the middle of his chest, and the other two hit the stomach with great force. This sent the Vice Admiral falling to the ground, now unconscious as Bastille struggled against Luffy's grip.

"Put me down!" says Bastille yelling as he was greatly struggling to get free.

"I've had enough of this! Forget capturing you alive! YOUR DEAD!" says Lucci yelling in outright fury as he rushes forward in the Hybrid Form of the **Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard**.

As Lucci got close to while holding out his paw for a claw attack, Luffy saw this and decided to act quickly.

"Well Bastille, looks like you'll get your wish!" says Luffy yelling as he slammed the Vice Admiral into the ground by his head with his legs sticking up, as the force behind this movement of attack had sent pieces of the earth up into the air.

Lucci was shocked by this action greatly as he looked on at Luffy, who had a sadistic, angry, and crazed grin all in one. As Luffy was ready for more by locking in his sights on the Leopard Human. So from here, Lucci stopped for the moment because he knew Luffy was looking for a head on battle and didn't want to put this mission in further jeopardy of failure.

As Luffy saw this, he stood up fully with a calm eager expression as he spoke.

"Looks like I'm halfway there." says Luffy satisfied as his opponents knew what he meant.

Kalifa, Blueno along with Vice Admiral's Doberman, and Bastille all laid upon the ground unconscious due to Luffy's ferocious onslaught. As those remaining were Vice Admiral's Momonga, Dalmatian along with CP9 agents Kaku, and Rob Lucci.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

As the group continued to watch Luffy's ferocious assault on his attackers with shock, it became clear that he was making progress at defeating them all.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

So now as everyone awaited for what came next, Dalmatian decided to speak to Momonga about something.

"Momonga, he might take us all down at this rate. We need to forget about taking him alive." says Dalmatian, as he saw no way of capturing the Pillar General of Wrath with what was left of his group.

"Agreed. The Pillar General of Wrath has made his choice." says Momonga now seeing no other choice.

As this small conversation took place, Luffy looked on with a serious expression in his angry eyes. Though now, he had come to a decision of his own for his next action of movement. Luffy had turned his body and proceeded to run past Kaku at tremendous speed, so much that it surprised the man.

_'He can still move at that speed?' _thought Kaku, who was shocked as he gave chase.

Luffy then proceeded to increase his speed and take off on all fours, jumping on and across tree branches, to hanging off the body of trees while making it hard for Kaku to keep up with the pirate. As Luffy continued to do this, he began using his legs to run again as Kaku's confidence in this fight was starting to drop by a bit.

_'He should be completely worn out by now, but somehow he just keeps fighting and winning! It's unnatural, it definitely doesn't feel like we're fighting a human.' _thought Kaku as he continued to give chase. _'More so like we're fighting something demonic.' _thought Kaku, still giving chase while becoming increasingly frustrated as Luffy turned his head to yell out something.

"Hey Lucci! Fight me one on one, you spineless feline!" says Luffy yelling out.

This being said by Luffy causes Lucci to get a murderous look in his eyes and growl as veins pop out all across his face from clear anger.

"You asked for it." says Lucci now intent on hunting his prey, as Dalmation yelled out.

"Stop Lucci! He's only baiting you! He wants you to take rash action!" says Dalmatian trying to reign in the Cipher Pol agent's anger, as Momonga speaks.

"He's right, not to mention they're almost in position." says Momonga as he looks on with his sword at the ready.

As these words were said by Momonga, Luffy comes back into the area only to drive his right hand deep into the ground below him and pull out a thick tree root. As he did this, Luffy pulled on the root more for it to come out of the ground violently as the hard ground was being broken apart. The tree root proved to stretch all the way back over to the group of three and surround them while giving them no chance to act.

"What the?!" says Dalmatian, extremely confused at this.

Once this was said by the Vice Admiral, Luffy used the confusion to move in swiftly and attack as he sent a strong kick to the area under Dalmatian's chin and a hard one at that. This swift attack made on the Vice Admiral forced him to fall to the ground, now unconscious. As this happened, Luffy landed on his feet once again with a grin as he spoke.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be as dumb as they say. But then again Lucci, you were always like that. You have power but not the IQ to wield it." says Luffy as he continued with a grin.

"I will murder you." says Lucci growling out in anger until Momonga spoke now.

"Out of the way! They are all in position." says Momonga getting Luffy's full attention at this, as he continued to speak. "Now...fire!" says Momonga, yelling out while surprising his opponent.

Luffy noticed with Observation Haki that there were marines positioned in the tree line near him with Gatling guns, all aimed at his position. So as the guns sped up, they soon started opening fire at Luffy, who had decided to run with the purpose of evading the bullets firing range. So as the bullets kept coming and with Luffy running to the side, the trees near him were cut down due to the rapid shots being fired in his direction. Though now, Luffy had decided to use his current predicament to his advantage.

So as he kept running, Luffy noticed Kaku was some feet ahead watching. Though now, the man himself was a bit surprised when Luffy started moving the firing range of the bullets towards him now. The marines noticed this and had to stop firing due to seeing Kaku in the way, as Momonga yelled out again.

"Kaku! Get out the way! You're in their line of fire!" says Momonga, yelling out to the man only to be too late.

The moment Momonga said this, Luffy had begun to catch up to Kaku, who had started running away to get out of the line of fire. So naturally, Luffy was on the man's tail as he also decided to speak.

"Hey, what's the matter Kaku? We were close just a second ago. It's not nice to run away from your objective now. I'm gonna be all over you." says Luffy with a grin as he runs down Kaku.

_'I can't shake him!' _thought Kaku seeing there was no way of evading Luffy.

Momonga looked on with gritted teeth not liking this at all in the slightest as he spoke.

"This isn't good. With Kaku in the way they won't be able to get a shot." says Momonga now seeing their current disadvantage, as Luffy was close on Kaku's trail and didn't want his men to hit the CP9 agent.

As this was spoken by the Vice Admiral, Luffy decided to raise his fist with red energy surrounding it as he decided to unleash wild punches with precision behind every blow.

**"Hito-Hito: Rage Assault" **says Luffy as he covers his hands in rage and unleashes wild and unending punches at Kaku.

**"Tekkai"** says Kaku, as he quickly hardens his muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from Luffy's attack.

So now, Kaku was taking all the punches Luffy was giving him by raising his forearms in defense with this technique, so his face wouldn't be hit.

_'Our formation is completely busted. And if it goes on like this, he'll be able to get away.' _thought Kaku with gritted teeth.

As he had this thought, the one thing he had noticed about all of this was the red energy of Wrath surrounding Luffy's fists. It was starting to burn through the clothing surrounding his forearms and along with this, the weight behind each punch began to increase along with the increase in speed.

Kaku knew this wasn't good because the punches were starting to break through his iron body technique, as he was now taking punches to his face and was bleeding a bit, so now he decided to act and try offense against Luffy in aggravation.

"Damn it all!" says Kaku as he grabs Luffy's right fist that was coming at him. "I refuse to be a punching bag! I rather fight until the-" says Kaku in anger, as Luffy's left fist came in quickly to break the man's log nose while sending a devastating blow to the man's face that sent blood everywhere as Luffy continued his onslaught with a grin

"Yeah! That's the spirit! You've got lots of stamina, don't ya?! Then keep on fighting!" asks Luffy with a crazed look in his eyes as he kept sending punches to Kaku's face, as it already proved Luffy had beaten him but still kept going in for ferocious attacks.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

By the point, some who were watching got a cold chill up their spine at the overkill Luffy was dishing out on Kaku's face.

"Talk about being brutal. Damn..." says Snack, seeing this take place with wide eyes.

"Yea..." says Poire, his older sister with wide eyes of her own.

With this being said by the two siblings watching, some of the younger and weaker siblings of the family made a mental note to never get in a fist with Luffy. As this footage proved, Luffy could be brutal in terms of physical combat.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

As this happened, Lucci near Momonga was frustrated beyond all sanity now as he spoke.

"I've had enough." says Lucci with a vein popping out on his forehead, as Momonga turned to him.

"Don't do it! He's only baiting you into a trap!" says Momonga yelling.

"So what?! The plan didn't work! I'll kill him and Kaku, if that's what it comes down to!" says Lucci yelling in outright anger as he takes **Full Beast Form** turning into a Leopard.

Lucci then proceeds to take off in speed after Luffy and Kaku with the intent on killing them both while not being able to see reason.

"This ends now!" says Lucci as he goes in for the kill now with his claws ready to strike.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

"That's not gonna end well." says Katakuri seeing this.

"Oh? And why is tha-" begins Praline, only to stop mid sentence as she comes to a conclusion as she spoke in a deadpanned voice. "Observation Haki?" asks Praline knowing how her older brother could sometimes abuse it.

"Observation Haki." says Katakuri nodding.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

As this was said by the man, Luffy decided to stop his assault on Kaku and turn to Lucci only to avoid a left paw attack from the leopard human. With this done, Luffy responds by coating both of his hands in a blue aura only to send his right hand in for an attack at Lucci's face in the form of a closed palm attack.

The strike hits dead on Lucci's face, making blood go everywhere from his mouth as his head is thrown back a bit by the force of the blow.

"Grahh!" says Lucci, spitting out blood as his head was sent back, though he also noticed that the strike made him revert back to his **Hybrid Form**.

Luffy then proceeded to surround his fists in more of the blue aura, only to go in for a wild and brutal attack on Lucci.

**"Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock: High Tide" **says Luffy as he begins his assault on Lucci.

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

This was all that was heard, the thunderous strikes in Luffy's lightning fast punches that were sent to Lucci's abdomen while air was being pushed out from each blow. The strikes themselves were so strong that with each punch, Lucci was sent up in the air a bit while off his feets. The man spit up more blood along with now having possibly a few broken ribs a;ong with a number of other injuries. So as this continued to happen, Kaku was struggling to pick himself up to fully stand while making Luffy turn his head with the wide eyes of a predator.

So now, Luffy turns had his attention towards the man as he rushed over in speed with red energy surrounding his elbow for an attack.

**"Hito-Hito: Raging Elbow"** says Luffy as he rushed in to send his attack at Kaku's abdomen while making wind get kicked up from the speed of the blow.

This quick and hard blow sent Kaku flying back, only to hit a tree behind him as the impact made him spit up blood as well while putting him in more pain.

"Blagk!" says Kaku spitting up blood with wide eyes.

As this happened, Kaku was sliding down to the ground slowly with his back to the tree only to fall on his butt and fall unconscious. Lucci was no better, as he stumbled around on his feet a bit only to fall to the ground on his back, now too unconscious. All that remained so far now was Vice Admiral Momonga and the marines near him that aimed in Luffy's direction as he breathed in hard.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

This ferocious display of attack, shocked everyone watching even further just by how relentless Luffy was when it came to fighting an enemy.

"Damn. Just...Damn." says Raisin with wide eyes while being shocked in the process of not finding his words.

"What did he exactly use on the first guy?!" asks Cracker, yelling out in shock.

Big Mom was also intrigued by this, as it seemed loosely based off of Fishman Karate. So now, she turned to Tamago and without saying anything, the man knew the look and started speaking.

"I wasn't able to get much on this, but I was able to find out that this fighting style is indeed based loosely off of Fishman Karate. Hence the reason why it's called **Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock** as It is composed of a series of extremely fast and powerful punches. It's also worth mentioning that the other pillars generals have their own similar hand to hand combat style in way of speaking." says Tamago explaining this other interesting detail.

"Yeah, I don't even think this can be called a fight anymore." says Broye hearing that as she continued. "Luffy's just utterly destroying them." says Broye finishing up with wide eyes, as she was shocked by the devastating blows her nephew had dished out.

"It's not just his Devil Fruit and Haki that's strong, but just the overall ferocity in the style of fighting he displays in a battle along with his strategic thinking. No wonder why he's disposing of them one by one so easily." says Amande, who was equally shocked but still managed to keep her calm voice.

"Yes, he was able to capitalize on the CP9 agent's anger by using it as a weakness to draw the man in. Hence why he was defeated along with his partner." says Katakuri, who was still calm about all of this as he continued to watch.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

"Weak bastard...casually going in for the kill against not only your enemy but your own comrade...your pathetic...Lucci." says Luffy with anger in his voice as he was breathing in now.

"Well that takes care of the friendly fire problem considering you took out all your human shields. This ends now." says Momonga, aiming to finish this.

Luffy for his part, turned to face the Vice Admiral with his hands up ready to fight even more.

"Then bring it on. You're making me sleepy." says Luffy with a glare while getting to the point, so he can end this.

As he said this, Momonga gritted his teeth a bit but quickly decided to give the order quickly.

"Fire!" says Momonga yelling the order.

With this done, the Marines near him sped up their weapons to open fire on Luffy fully. So in response, Luffy decided to use elemental Haki in order to avoid the bullets from injuring him, as his kanji tattoo for ice glowed purple only for him to speak now.

**"Ice Style Haki: Passing Frost"** says Luffy as he creates ice around his hands, and begins to move them around in front of his body.

As the bullets came forward in such a fury, Luffy began to freeze each one of them as he moved his hands in quick succession with the help and use of Observation Haki to keep up. The marines kept firing until all their bullets were gone, this lasted for about six minutes. So as the gun fire died down along with smoke obscuring the area Luffy was in, Momonga and his men waited for it to clear.

Once the smoke seemed to almost be cleared up, it showed Luffy still standing with ice around his finger tips and bullets all around him that were frozen. So upon seeing this, Momonga and his subordinates were in visible shock.

"Impossible. How could he survive that?" asks one of the marines, who fired at Luffy with fear in his voice.

"Hmmm. Well I'm not gonna lie, you guys did come close to hitting a few of my hearts." says Luffy as he continued. "But...that's still not enough." says Luffy with a calm look on his face.

* * *

**\- With The Family -**

These few words spoken by Luffy, now had everyone confused.

"Wait, why does he make it sound like he has more than one?" asks Oven greatly confused by this.

"Unless…" says Brulee trailing off, wondering about that herself.

"Evidently so. Apparently for D.'s their circulatory system is different when compared to the other races." says Tamago as he continues speaking while holding papers in his hand. "As such, in total they possess seven hearts. The removal or destruction of a single heart does not incur death, although it is painful. As it also takes time for them to grow back as well, but destroying all of their hearts in a short amount of time, regardless of their strength, will in fact kill them." says Tamago explaining this fully.

_'Which means their tough bastards to kill.' _thought Big Mom hearing this information.

This information cleared the confusion on the matter. As some of the siblings spoke amongst themselves on this information, Smoothie had a thought of her own on the matter.

_'I wonder why Dragon never told me this information.' _thought Smoothie a bit shocked herself at hearing this. _'Most likely because of Mama. He never did like her or some of my siblings. Though If I remember correctly, he only seemed to care about me…' _thought Smoothie now reminiscing a bit on those good memories.

As Smoothie did this, Cinnamon turned to her sister and saw the look. So Cinnamon decided to put a hand on Smoothie's for which she got her attention as she now went to whisper so only they could hear what she was gonna say.

"Stay in the present sister. Stay here in the now for Luffy, and not in the past." says Cinnamon with a small smile, which causes Smoothie to nod.

For Cinnamon, she knew it wasn't good for her sister to dwell on the past. Smoothie knew that too, but for her it was kinda hard not to think about those good times leading up to Dragon's abrupt departure in the way he did so. So upon hearing this, she nodded while taking the advice to heart as she went back to continue watching.

* * *

**\- Back To The Feed -**

As Luffy said this, a wave of energy overcame the marines present with Momonga that made them foam at the mouth while losing consciousness and falling to the ground. It also cracked the ground a bit around Luffy's feet and splintered some trees. Momonga knew that this was **Conqueror's Haki**, as he was now the only one left standing.

Now, both Luffy and Momonga stood in place, as Luffy was the first to speak and ask a question of his own.

"Well Momonga, considering now that it's just you and me that's still standing tall. Tell me, are the Marines only hunting after myself or are they hunting after the other Pillar Generals?" asked Luffy, being calm about it.

"I think you already know the answer to that. The Marines and World Government have made it their top priority in seeing you dead or captured along with your colleagues. We only got lucky today because you were injured from your previous battle hours ago." says Momonga with narrowed eyes.

"Hahahaha! I guess you regret it now, huh? Today just proved that you and CP9 aren't ready to face me." says Luffy, being arrogant while making Momonga grit his teeth, as he continued. "Not how you saw this ending, is it?" asks Luffy, mocking Momonga with his earlier words.

"..." Momonga was silent at this, as he looked on.

"If we're being honest, you should have called in someone like an Admiral or at least a capable Warlord. If even one of them had joined you in this battle, things might have turned out differently." says Luffy, as Momonga was gritting his teeth in full outright anger at this.

"Shut your mouth. I refuse to have you bad mouth the Marines. And I refuse to be looked down upon by a brat like you!" says Momonga as he readied his sword with Luffy looking on calmly.

It was at this point that Momonga decided to rush forward in speed towards Luffy, as the pirate himself continued to look on calmly as he spoke.

"Jeez, you Marines have issues. Especially when you lose." says Luffy as he continues. "Now...begone!" says Luffy yelling as he sends a punch to the area right in front of him.

When Luffy did this, Momonga blurred into vision as the punch hit him dead center in the face while shocking him. The power behind this sent the man up into the air a bit, only to land on his back and slide across the ground only to come to a stop now, unconscious. As the battle was officially over.

"Such a waste of resources." says Luffy as he looked on at the unconscious forms of his opponents and then went to look at himself. "Well, I'm fully healed now. Time to leave." says Luffy, observing that he had no injuries now while raising his hand up to the sky.

As Luffy did this, black lightning started sparking in his hand as the red energy of his rage came forth as well. The sky surrounding the island had begun to darken entirely, as a pillar of lightning came down from the sky to strike him. The lightning went to merge with his body as he spoke out.

**"Empyrean Transit"** says Luffy speaking out.

The moment Luffy had said these words, the lightning went to return to the sky fully in a flash while taking Luffy with it. As it did this, the darkened skies above showed lightning traveling through the dark clouds with small sounds of thunder. Proving Luffy had used lightning to leave the island entirely.

* * *

**\- End Video Feed -**

With the footage now over, Tamago decided to speak out.

"That's the entire footage. After that the reports say he escaped entirely and disappeared, only to reappear in his first bounty." says Tamago.

As he said this, the family talked amongst themselves now as Katakuri decided to say something out loud on the matter.

"Well, this was both informative and interesting to see. That's for sure." says Katakuri with his arms folded.

"Definitely earned his bounty and more, that's for sure." says Citron with a small smile.

"Yes Indeed." says Big Mom satisfied that she had a grasp of Luffy's strength at the moment, and in her mind knew he had more than what was shown.

Once this was said by Big Mom, another subordinate came into the throne room and made a beeline straight for Tamago. Once the subordinate got close to Tamago, they went to whisper something in his ear as he nodded and became shocked all the same as his expression gave it all away. So now, Big Mom narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Speak Tamago. What news did you just learn? Considering it seems serious enough to shock you." says Big Mom noticing the change in Tamago's expression while demanding an answer from her subordinate.

As she said this, Tamago turned to fully face her now.

"Well I don't know how to exactly say this, so I'll be short and frank as it just happened a couple of minutes ago." says Tamago.

This being said by Tamago got everyone in the room to fall silent now and listen to the news the man had just learned of.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, I know I wasn't able to show much of Luffy's rage powers here but I was able to show off some of Luffy's hand to hand combat prowess along with showing off more Elemental Haki. It took me a while to write out this chapter because I wanted to work on my other stories, and spent all this time planning out the next chapter on this story and others. Though on the bright side, I will be able to show off Luffy's rage power in the next few chapters considering it'll be fun to do so. Now moving on, the next chapter will be a surprise for you all for what I'm planning and so forth as it might be a bit short too. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you all for the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Glad you all liked the last chapter, as I give you a small double update. Now, I don't have much to say so let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 20: An Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

**\- Marineford -**

Currently on the crescent moon-shaped island of Marineford which is home to Marine Headquarters, Fleet Admiral Sengoku was sitting in his office looking at a set of wanted posters while reading a report that troubled him. It was late at night, proving it had been a long day for the man as it would for any high ranking officer in the Marines. Though the report he was reading currently, detailed information on intercepted conversation. Well, what could be intercepted because the marines weren't able to get the whole conversation.

Though now, there was something that caught his eye further into the report along with a request as he already gave full permission to it.

_'The Straw Hats Pirates are somehow involved with the current situation taking place in The Desert Kingdom of Alabasta along with the missing princess of the kingdom. As such, Captain Smoker has decided to pursue the crew to the country and handle them himself.'_

_'It's also worth noting to the Fleet Admiral, Sengoku and the higher ups of the World Government that the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals may be reuniting in the desert kingdom at some point. But it's mostly speculation at the moment due to not having concrete information on the whereabouts of the other pillar generals.'_

_'So in response to this and with the permission of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Marine battleships from nearby bases have been dispatched to set up a blockade to stop them before they can even reach Alabasta entirely.'_

As Sengoku read over the last part, he put down the paper and let out a long sigh as he spoke to himself.

"The Kingdom of Alabasta, huh?" asks Sengoku to himself, as he rubbed his forehead. "Just more problems being added to the fire at this point now." says Sengoku as he lets out another long sigh.

The reason Sengoku had been reading this report was because he wanted to read it over again for a final time. To him, Luffy and his crew were a problem and a very huge one at that. Considering the message he received from Luffy back in the East Blue via Den Den Mushi did shock him. And as it stood now, the Marines had lost valuable assets in the form of the pillar generals causing a great rift in their power.

The reason behind why, was because the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals were the ideal force that Sengoku looked to in giving out many of his orders while expecting full success. Not to mention leaving the Marines without a proper successor to the title of Fleet Admiral, as the current's choices were really unfavorable to Sengoku at the moment because none of them had the fierceness and determination like Luffy did. Which was why the Fleet Admiral had groomed the boy for the title as best as he could, only to fail.

When Luffy left in the way he did years back, it really caused a lot of issues to open up for the Marines as a whole. Along with opening up fresh wounds into the Marines credibility. As it led to a lot of questions being asked into why Luffy and the other eight pillar generals betrayed the World Government and Marines, and why they chose to burn Mariejois and cause a world wide panic. Leaving the Marines and both the World Government in a position where they couldn't give a straight forward answer as to why.

As it stood now, Sengoku wanted to be kept updated on the situation of this particular crew and where they were heading. As this information was at least a few days old and it only highlighted the current reasons behind why battleships had been dispatched. The Fleet Admiral knew one ship wasn't gonna be enough so he sent multiple battleships to handle the situation while feeling he used the necessary power to handle them because one ship against a blockade would prove useless.

So as he thought about this report while sitting at his desk, there was a knock at his sliding door that made him look up and speak now.

"Enter." says Sengoku as he straightened his body up fully.

Once the Fleet Admiral said this, two people entered the room. Sengoku looked upon those coming in while becoming very surprised at who it was that entered his office. The first was Vice Admiral Garp with the second being Vice Admiral Tsuru, both of whom joined the Marines alongside and also great friends to Sengoku. Though now, Sengoku knew this wasn't a friendly meeting as it would be more about business by the looks on their faces.

"I can see you both want to speak to me about something." says Sengoku in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes because it has a lot to do with the file we just got confirmation on to read." says Garp with a serious expression.

This got Sengoku to raise an eyebrow, as Garp went to throw the folder on his table. Sengoku looked down to see it had a red classified stamp on the front in big red letters as it had the title on the front. A title he thought, he'd never have to read again after the fiasco it caused years ago.

_'Operation Firestorm'_

As Sengoku read the title, he let out another long sigh with an irritated look on his face, as he spoke with a bit of anger in his voice.

"What do you want from me, Garp? This was an order that came from the higher ups, you know as well I do that I couldn't turn it down. Not to mention that this whole operation came as a suggestion from a certain branch of celestial dragons." says Sengoku explaining his reasoning with gritted teeth, as he continued. "Need I remind you that this certain branch of celestial dragons all shared your last name, and are now all dead because of your grandson's actions years before?" asks Sengoku.

"You don't have to remind me of anything on that matter because from my perspective, Luffy and those brats did what they had to do and executed it perfectly. To me they did the right thing." says Garp with an angry expression on his face as he continued. "Now as for your question, what I want from you is an answer." says Garp, getting Sengoku's full attention as he continued. "How far are you and the Marines willing to go to achieve this damn goal of Absolute Justice? Just how far? Where does it end?" asks Garp, being fully serious on this question.

Sengoku for his part was a bit confused now, but decided to speak anyway.

"As far as we need to Garp. I'm not a firm believer in it myself but-" begins Sengoku with a determined expression with narrowed eyes, only to have Garp cut him off entirely.

"Bullshit Sengoku. Don't even try that with me." says Garp fully throwing out the niceties with his old friend while continuing to speak. "You were always one to follow every single order ever since you joined up, as it is a testament to why you're sitting in the chair as Fleet Admiral of the Marines. So don't give me that." says Garp with a glare.

As Garp said this, Sengoku decided to narrow his eyes even further and speak.

"Oh? Then enlighten me on why I'm sitting in the position. Give me one reason." says Sengoku waiting for an answer, as Garp went to speak now.

"Ohara is a start." says Garp being very short in his answer.

This short answer in itself got Sengoku to widen his eyes. This was one subject that both Garp and Sengoku never agreed on. Not only because the Tree of Knowledge was destroyed in the process along with all the recorded history held within the library, but for the sole fact that Garp didn't like how the Marines willingly desecrated such a hallowed place and killed innocent civilians that inhabited the island. To Garp, the Marines and World Government were too hasty and went too far when they could have handled it a different way.

So now, Sengoku went to speak.

"That was different, and you know damn well it was." says Sengoku now standing from his chair with a glare as he continued. "You and I both know, we can't afford failure on any fronts. This operation on my desk, would have solved a lot of problems despite the methods." says Sengoku explaining his reasoning.

"And we both know it wasn't." says Garp walking up to now be in Sengoku's face as he spoke now. "Do you know the reason why I can't follow every order? Why I turned down every promotion to Admiral on multiple occasions for more than just because of the Celestial Dragons? And why Luffy decided to do what he did years back?" asks Garp.

"No." says Sengoku, answering the question as Garp spoke again.

"It's because in the head, we're mentally sane enough to know when orders go too far." says Garp as he continues for a final time. "And that detailed order in this file, draws the line on so many levels. In all honesty Sengoku, you've fallen low. Very low to agree with such an operation like this." says Garp finishing up now.

"Well unlike you Garp, I did and will do what's necessary. Which is why, I am the _Fleet Admiral_ of the Marines." says Sengoku with narrowed eyes on the matter, as Garp spoke.

"That's already been made clear." says Garp with narrowed eyes of his own.

As this was said by Garp, Sengoku didn't back down from the glare he was receiving from the man. At best, It seemed like the two were close to fighting physically at this point. Tsuru for her part hadn't seen the two at odds like this for a while, considering the two had been great friends but that didn't mean work interfered with that relationship.

So now, Tsuru sighed a bit and decided to speak to break this up before it did turn physical.

"Alright you two. Calm down a bit." says Tsuru as she walked over to push them away from each other a bit to speak again. "Now Sengoku, who else exactly knows about this operation?" asks Tsuru who wanted an answer to this question.

Once this was said, Sengoku took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking to answer the question.

"Besides the Five Elders, the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals, myself, and you two included. Only Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu know of this." says Sengoku answering the question, as he continued speaking. "Aokiji didn't like it from the start just like the pillars generals did. Kizaru well, he didn't give his opinion on it for whatever reason of his own but for some reason I don't think he agreed with it either. As for Akainu, he was willing to go for it willingly." says Sengoku explaining, as Tsuru scoffed.

"Of course Sakazuki did. What did you really expect? The guy is an extremist, at best he's borderline, if not outright psychopathic. Willing to do anything to serve his own goals no matter the cost." says Tsuru thinking about it now for herself.

When Tsuru said this, it was clear to them and along with the proof that was in their faces, out of all the Admirals, Akainu otherwise known by his real name Sakazuki was for a lack of terms an outright ruthless man. Akainu's reputation as a Marine said it all considering that his ruthless adherence to Absolute Justice has made his colleagues fear and despise him, especially Aokiji, who called him a fool for taking things too far during the Ohara Incident when he was still a Vice Admiral. In all honesty, some believe that's what earned him his current rank.

"Sakazuki's methods were always too extreme. That was clear from the start, considering the man is so quick to violence. So it was only natural that he would agree to something like that." says Garp as he spoke again. "Another thing Luffy hated about the Marines as a whole." says Garp thinking about it now.

This last statement being said by Garp, got Sengoku to turn to him now as he spoke.

"What do you mean by that, Garp?" asks Sengoku with a raised eyebrow.

Once Sengoku asked this, Garp and Tsuru looked at each other with confused looks and then back to the man as Tsuru decided to speak now.

"I'm surprised you don't know. Considering Luffy held extreme hatred for the man, and openly at that." says Tsuru remembering it now.

It was a known fact in the Marines that out of all the Admirals, Luffy hated Akainu the most and for good reason. As Luffy in the past, may have been trained by the Admirals individually for a short time along with being trained by Garp and Tsuru mostly, and Sengoku rarely but it was clear the hatred for the man was always present. Sengoku may have not seen it but everyone else did, considering Luffy was the only one who could surpass the man in terms of ruthlessness, when he took on a certain form when he was still the captain of the Nine Demonic Pillar Generals.

"Seriously Sengoku, even I saw it a mile away." says Garp with a sigh as he continues speaking. "If you think about it now, it's not really all that surprising considering that Luffy played the World Government and Marines into thinking he would be a loyal asset to their goals, when in actuality he was using us to get power and information." says Garp as he continues further. "He fooled everyone, including us. Though, his anger isn't without reason either." says Garp as he finished speaking.

As Garp finished speaking on this, Tsuru nodded in agreement at the information as she thought back on the reason behind it. So when Sengoku heard the last bit of that, he decided to speak again only to be interrupted by a voice yelling out.

"Fleet Admiral, Sir!" says a Marine yelling as he came into the room, and went to salute the officers in the room before him

It was clear that the man was out of breath from what seemed like the after result of running. So as this happened, Sengoku went to speak calmly.

"Calm yourself, soldier. Catch your breath and then speak." says Sengoku, giving the man advice.

"Sir! It's urgent news from the New World. News that your need to hear." says the Marine catching their attention as Tsuru spoke.

"Elaborate." says Tsuru.

The Marine breathes deeply and begins speaking, giving the shocking news.

* * *

**\- With The Strawhats -**

Currently with the crew, mostly everyone was asleep except for Luffy, Giyu, Agni, Inosuke, Alizeh, and Akeno. They were all sitting on the main deck while sitting around a small fire pit that Agni had set up on the ship for a night like this. As they were enjoying the night by drinking and trading stories.

"Wait, you actually dared Giyu to do that?!" asks Inosuke laughing as he had a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Damn right I did. The next thing you know, Giyu is so drunk off his ass he could barely stand." says Agni as he went to laugh along with everyone else, as Giyu looked embarrassed.

"Just means he can't hold his liquor. Shishishi." says Luffy chuckling, as Giyu went to speak.

"Yeah and I learned my lesson to never drink with you again, Agni." says Giyu with irritation present in his voice as he sipped from his mug.

"Oh lighten up!" says Agni, raising his voice as he went to slap Giyu on the back. "That was a few years back. As of now, I'm pretty sure you can handle your alcohol. Though, it does surprise me that you didn't use your Devil Fruit back then considering you are made of water." says Agni with a grin.

As this went on everyone was either smiling or laughing as they enjoyed themselves. Luffy for his part had his back to the railing as he sat near the fire pit with a content smile on his face. To him not only did he have his siblings in all but blood coming back to him but his entire crew was starting to become like family to him. So in the process, it brought a happy feeling, one that he had not felt in quite some time.

"You alright, Luffy?" asks Alizeh, who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." says Luffy as he continues speaking. "Just enjoying myself and listening to the stories you guys are telling that's all." says Luffy as Alizeh patted him on the head.

"That's good. It's been a while since we could enjoy ourselves like this. Honestly, I'm glad we'll all be together again very soon." says Alizeh as she continued speaking. "We've been protecting each other for so long that we're practically family at this point. Considering all of us have lost something close to a real family, or haven't experienced it." says Alizeh as she sipped from her mug.

"Mhmm. Not to mention all nine of us have experienced a similar event years back." says Luffy as he looked on at everyone talking amongst themselves. "This right here Alizeh is what I want to protect the most, and I'll fight like hell to do that. You all said you'd follow no matter what, so in response to that I promise to keep you all safe." says Luffy as he turned to her with a smile. "After all, what kind of captain or brother can't fulfill that much?" asks Luffy.

Alizeh for her part was a bit surprised but went to smile all the same while pulling Luffy close into a one armed hug, as she spoke.

"Aww, my brother's become such a big softie with age." says Alizeh cooing at this while Luffy was a bit embarrassed.

"More like you're just seeing it now." says Luffy under his breath.

As this went on with the other enjoying themselves, it seemed like it was going to be a quiet night until they all felt a strong presence in the air through their Observation Haki. Upon feeling this strong presence, they all stood up at attention now.

"Luffy…" says Agni, a bit shocked now.

"I know. I know." says Luffy feeling it himself. _'I felt something like this before, but why does it feel stronger.' _thought Luffy sweating a bit.

The next thing that happened was that the ocean around them started to get rough as well. The wind in the air as well started to pick up with everyone on guard looking around. Then all of a sudden, it started to thunder with lightning strikes appearing every few seconds. As Luffy, Akeno, and Inosuke went to use Observation Haki to track down the source only for one of them to find it the quickest.

"Found it! It's not just one but two." says Inosuke getting their attention, as Giyu spoke now.

"Where?" asks Giyu, wanting to know with the purpose of tracking it down now.

Inosuke didn't speak to respond to Giyu's question yet because he went to put a bit of wind around himself to fly.

"All of you follow me." says Inosuke, as he goes to fly up now.

This action alone caused everyone to nod, as Akeno went to act quickly by making individual thunderclouds as footholds for those that didn't have flight based abilities. The reason why was because she didn't want them wasting **Geppo** to keep up yet. Agni went to use his black wings to fly up and then turn his body into fire. Luffy for his part went to use Geppo high in the air and then turned into his dragon form to follow Inosuke with the others.

* * *

**\- A Few Minutes Later -**

In the skies above, Luffy and the others were flying to track down the source of the strong presence. So now, Inosuke stopped flying and used his wind to stay in his spot in the sky as everyone caught up while at this point having their Haki and Devil Fruits activated fully. So now, Luffy decided to speak.

**"Why did you stop?"** asks Luffy in dragon form.

"Because the strong presence will pass through this area. No matter how we see it, they'll sense us considering this presence seems to be New World level." says Inosuke.

Once Inosuke gave his reason, Luffy nodded and looked forward once more. As they waited the thunder seemed to get louder along with the amount of lightning strikes became more frequent along with being more violent.

As they looked forward, they could see the outline of something very large and very long with something else flying next to it that had a glow. So as they continued to look on, a blue claw began to stretch itself out of the darkened clouds as a second one with it did the same. The snout of the creature along with it's mouth blew out steam as the rest of it's head descended a bit to be at a level with the crew. Only to make the clouds disperse a bit around to reveal a very large dragon, for which everyone knew exactly what this was.

**"Just as I thought…" **says Luffy now worried and fully on guard.

The reason why was because this wasn't someone, Luffy could play around with. Let alone even drop his guard as this was also an individual that gave him one of his scars. An individual whose very existence and reputation can be equal to a walking calamity of chaos.

"This isn't good." says Giyu holding his sword with a serious look while his hands betrayed him by shaking a bit.

"No shit this isn't good." says Agni, as his flames dropped just a bit in uneasiness as Inosuke spoke now.

"All of you need to get your shit together!" says Inosuke angrily yelling at the two while his body said it all too…with shaking.

As this conversation went on, Luffy stood ready while very worried for his friends. As Giyu's hand continued to shake, Agni's flames kept going from rising to shrinking, Inosuke's senses were going haywire. Alizeh was sweating heavily while Akeno was standing firm, but her hearts at the same time were pounding heavily all the same like everyone else's. And the reason why some of them were shaking with unease was because this was someone that none of them were ready to face yet nor was it someone they could make a dent on, even if they so well tried.

They all may have held power in their own right, but even this was someone none of them could fight all out. Put up an effort maybe, but it would require all nine of the pillar generals to do just that, as they were currently only six in total at the moment. An so with this thought running through their minds, they all turned to look at Luffy, who hadn't expected to face this opponent yet again so soon. As this same opponent was someone, who he too couldn't beat at all in his current state or any for that matter while also being the same person, who gave him one of his scars and was the first of two people to pierce more than two of his hearts. As this creature before them was able to pierce six of his seven hearts.

_'After all these years, why now...?'_ thought Luffy as he looked upon the figure.

This compelling force before them that had them frozen in their spots right now, was one of the Yonko who ruled over the New World…

Kaido.

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yea, double upload here. Along with some insight to what Garp and Tsuru think about the whole situation surrounding Operation Firestorm. Now, as you saw here Garp and Tsuru don't agree with it while Sengoku thought it was necessary. It also shows how Garp and Sengoku are at odds for obvious reasons, as Sengoku also gave insight to what the other admirals thought about the Operation as a whole along with giving some hints to something that involves both Luffy and Akainu, which will be explained in the future soon enough. Also be prepared for the next chapter as this little surprise at the end of the chapter was a build up in a sense. I know small but a build up. So without anything else to say, please review and I'll see you guys for the next chapter after I finish my college work online.**


	22. Chapter 21: Arc Two

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Leader of the Family of D. Now I am back from the small break I took on this story, and as such, I'm also very glad you all liked the last chapter as this story continues to grow. As I also hope that you are all ready for more chapters in the form of this one. Though keep in mind that I am also working on a few other stories, so please check them out! So now, we'll begin this chapter that you've all been craving for without any hints. So without anything else to say, let's get into this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece or any crossover elements from other anime's which all belong to the respective owners.**

"..." Character P.O.V.

'_...' _Character thoughts

"**..." Attacks**

'_**...'**_** Narrator**

**Chapter 21: The Night It Started To Rained Fire and Lightning**

* * *

It was clear how dire the situation was. As Luffy and his fellow pillars were now in the presence of one of the _Yonko_ of the New World. Known as Kaido...

Former _apprentice_ in the legendary **Rocks Pirates**. Now _The King of Beasts_ and _Strongest Creature In The World_ due to being a merciless, aggressive, and confident warrior who never misses an opportunity to gain an advantage in war. Alongside now being the **Governor-General** of the extremely infamous and powerful pirate crew known as **The Beast Pirates** that currently occupy Wano Country in the New World.

Which meant in terms of strength on both land and sea, coupled with air superiority, Kaido was a living catastrophe. Alongside this, being a beast who only craves excitement and chaos. Prepared to start the largest war in the world because he feels that it's too mundane.

Something which all of the pillar generals had realized by now. Considering they fought the Beast Pirates countless times. As the nine's first encounter involved fighting the Yonko crew, and witnessing the battle between their leader and Kaido years before during the battle that was later named _Ice Dragon Festival_. Due to the untold amount of destruction laid upon the island.

Though as of now that wasn't the only thing on their minds. As each of the generals were overtaken by thoughts of concern on why he was here alongside one of his three **All-Stars**. While at the same time, trying to suppress the overwhelming feeling that took over in their bodies.

_'Why...why won't my hand stop shaking?!' _thought Giyu in a panic, as the hand for which he held his sword had continued to shake.

_'My flames...they continue to dim, no matter how much I try to keep them ignited in a fiery…but...why…?' _thought Agni in a very concerned state of mind, as he gritted his teeth at this occurrence laid upon his own powers.

_'My senses...along with every bone in my body is telling me that this is a superior beast… One that I can't even challenge...so why...why can't I move my legs?!' _thought Inosuke with wide eyes, as his body was frozen on the spot with the wind around his body still continuing to flow in a stable current.

_'As long as he's in that form...no. No matter if he's in that dragon form or not, my __**Fox Form**__ still wouldn't have an effect on him.' _thought Alizeh with slightly raised eyes, continuing to sweat profusely.

_'My heart…it won't stop pounding! I need to move…I need to do something!' _thought Akeno standing firm, as she brought a hand up to grip hard at her black haori due to the odds before her and everyone else looking very dire and unfortunate.

Something that of which, Luffy took notice of right away. As he saw that his siblings in all but blood were frozen on the spot at their place in the sky. Which led Luffy to look back at the hulking dragon form of Kaido, who was gazing upon him with what looked to a glare.

Leaving Luffy in a state where he was gritting his own teeth, while still maintaining the dragon form of his own. Having a few thoughts of his own on the situation before him, which would inevitably lead to a battle.

_'Not good. Not good at all…'_ thought Luffy in a calm but rushed manner, as he continued to dwell further into his thoughts. _'I may be at New World strength in some areas, but not all around. As I still haven't had enough time to fully grasp things in the way that I wanted to.' _thought Luffy, clicking his tongue now, as he looked towards Kaido. _'Even in a head-on battle, in the sky, on land, and at sea. It'll only end with the same result as last time. In utter defeat. Due to head-on physical attacks having little to no effect.' _thought Luffy, as he went on further. _'So the question is what do I do?' _thought Luffy, now finding himself at a loss at what to do moving forward.

Which was why before he could continue delving into his thoughts, Kaido decided to speak in the thunderous, and also very booming voice of his dragon form.

**"Well brat, it looks like we met yet again. How's the wound that I gave you?" **asks Kaido in a cocky tone, knowing the light scar the left side of Luffy's jaw was from his work.

**"It healed nicely, got a scar from it too." **says Luffy with a serious expression, hiding his true emotions, as he spoke again. **"How's your suicidal tendencies? Still throwing yourself off of Sky Islands, and drinking yourself into unsuccessful oblivion?"** asks Luffy with a draconic smirk on his face, returning the cocky attitude back to his foe, who in turn grunted, before he spoke again.

**"Heh, Impudent as ever. Just like the last time, you brat." **says Kaido, still keeping the glare present on his face, as Luffy spoke again.

**"Right…" **begins Luffy while looking to the side, before his expression turns serious with a glare as he looks back to Kaido. **"Now, what is it that you're exactly doing here in Paradise? Considering there is literally nothing out here that interests you, or satisfies your desire for excitement and chaos." **says Luffy, speaking in a calm tone, deciding to point this out while maintaining his less than thrilled exterior.

**"Oh I believe there is." **begins Kaido, before continuing to speak. **"Considering you already know why I'm here. As I intend to finish what we started, brat."** says Kaido, sounding very determined while final on his words.

Forcing Luffy to look on for a few moments in contemplation. As he looked to the area far ahead, noticing very large rock formations that were standing tall in the ocean. While also being near, a small uninhabited island.

Perfect for him to battle this beast. Which was why, Luffy looked back towards Kaido in order to speak four words that would determine where the battle would start...

**"And if I refuse?"** asks Luffy with a serious expression on his face, replacing his glare as he spoke with curiosity in his voice, which was an indication that this battle was going to take place.

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER, BOY!"** says Kaido, shouting in a great fury now.

As he began to move forward in order to attack Luffy, who had turned and flew off quickly. Leaving the draconic beast of a Yonko to follow after him, as the other pillar generals decided to look on and watch from their position in the sky.

Finding it better for their leader, and captain to handle this one. As it was better that way instead of potentially getting in the way. While also making sure that no one interfered in this battle. Which was exactly why they had all turned to another, who had accompanied Kaido all the way here.

As the appearance of this individual had represented that of the full transformation his Devil Fruit had given him. A full pteranodon...

This was King. Current wielder of the **Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon**, and one of the three All-Stars within the Beasts Pirates. Which were Kaido's three closest confidants known as the **Disasters, **due to their respective epithets corresponding to the types of calamity they bring.

As King was particularly known publicly as _King the Conflagration_, due to being capable of generating fire. Along with this out of the three Disasters, King seemed to be the most serious and most competent of them. Though there was also something else about King in general that was unique.

Something that all the pillar generals had immediately recognized from so many previous encounters during their service to the World Government and the Marines...

That both Agni and King were a part of the same race. As many of those within the _Kagutsuchi D._ Family had majorly taken on the trait of having large, feathery black wings as well as having flames at their back at all times. Leaving them to be something akin to mixed-bloods, or pure-bloods from certain people's perspectives.

Alongside this it was publicly known that King, and respectively Agni's tribe through direct and ancestral connection were thought to be otherwise extinct at this point. Though the same couldn't be said for the side of Agni's family that translated to his D. lineage. Which was also practically scattered across the world like the rest of the other families within the Clan of D.

So when both fighters met on the battlefield, it was crystal clear that neither of them were very thrilled to meet each other. As they had many reasons of their own behind why, alongside being enemies adding to that list.

Which was why currently, both Agni and King were staring each other down with glares. Waiting to see who would make the first move, as King flapped his wings a bit harder. Leaving Agni to put a hand on his katana, as his long hair began to overshadow his eyes.

Leaving only the sound of wind to take over the skies, as they have been doing since the beginning. Before King made an attempt to swiftly fly past them in order to watch the battle from a closer point of view. As he was immediately stopped by the pillar generals, who had immediately used **Soru** in order to block his path.

Causing them to stare down the Pteranodon, as all five of them had a hand on their blades. Ready to move at a moment's notice, if King were to try anything once more.

"Hmph! You brats really do annoy me. Especially the orange-haired disgrace in your crew." says King, speaking with venom in his voice as he referred to Agni, whose flames started to rise a bit at such a comment. "Do you all really think you have enough power to keep me here? Let alone take me on?" asks King in a serious tone of voice, making his question sound as if he were looking down on the five before him.

Which is exactly what the five pillar generals before him took it as. But didn't take it personally at all. Considering they had heard those words countless times due to their shared past serving under orders from the World Government, and Marines.

Leaving this to be exactly why, Giyu decided to speak now in order to respond to such arrogant words from King.

"Don't get cocky. We can, and _will_ keep you here." says Giyu, speaking in a serious tone that matched his hardened glare, as had put emphasis on a single word

"Honestly, it's not a matter of fighting you. It's a matter of ensuring that you stay out of this battle between our captain, and your Governor-General Kaido." says Alizeh, calmly speaking with a shrug in her shoulders, all the while looking too relaxed but at the same time also very much in a position where she could strike out at a moment's notice.

"So, your assuming that I would try to interfere in this battle?" asks King, whilst narrowing his eyes now at such a subtle accusation.

"It's the most logical choice of action for us." begins Inosuke, being very clear with his answer as he let out a sigh, before continuing to speak. "After all, you're the only All-Star from the Beasts Pirates who seems to have enough balls to act on your own." says Inosuke, now making his point very clear to King now while deciding to throw in a small jab.

Which causes King to let out a small chuckle that confused the five in front of him. Finding Inosuke's words to be somewhat amusing to him, due to his current situation placed within front of him. As these same words were what made the Pteranodon himself decide to speak again.

"That's a bit comical coming from you." begins King, speaking with serious amusement in his voice, as he continued further. "Especially when you consider this. The fact that you all act like lap dogs for that captain of yours that's fighting the Governor-General." says King, deciding to respond to Inosuke's jab by throwing his own insult back at the five before him.

"Yes, it is a bit comical. Quite amusing, I would dare say." begins Akeno, sounding as if she were agreeing with the man, as her siblings looked to her quietly. "Though the one flaw within your words is that you said we act like his _lap dogs_. When on the contrary, we are nothing close to being such a thing." says Akeno, still keeping her calm voice, as she now decided to vigorously glare down upon King while speaking again. "Luffy put his trust in us to keep you here, and we were gonna do just that. Whether you like it, or not." says Akeno with finality in her tone.

Leaving lightning to start dancing upon both her skin and along her hair. Giving her a much more very menacing appearance, behind such calm words. As it was all accompanied by the spine chilling glare that she dishing out at King.

_**BZZT BOOM**_

Though even that was quickly interrupted by the sound of lightning sparks came to life. Before a very large pillar of lightning appeared in the distance, coming down to strike whatever it was attacking. As it was accompanied by the sound of an ear-shattering boom of thunder.

Leaving King and the Pillar Generals to look on with slightly widened eyes. As the battle had seemed to have finally begun. Which was why, Agni looked on for a few moments as he used Observation Haki to sense out that both Luffy and Kaido were flying higher into the sky.

And for this, Agni had already surmised that Luffy was putting a bit of distance between them and the battle. In order for no one to come out hurt in all of this. As the only ones that should come out hurt in this battle at all were both himself and Kaido, if Luffy should so happen to find some sort of weak point in the beast that he was currently engaging.

Which is exactly why, Agni let out a sigh before he turned his attention back to King. In order to speak for a final time, before letting his Observation Haki do the work of letting him watch the battle unfold.

"Well, it's like Akeno just said Luffy put his trust in us to keep you here, King. So it should go without saying that when it comes to an enemy pirate crew like yours…" says Agni as he trailed off with words.

_**WHISH CLANG**_

Due to more lightning coming to life, before it came crashing down even harder on whatever the designated target was. While also being accompanied by another thunderous boom of thunder, as Agni continued speaking.

"...we take everything you throw at us very seriously, and act on it accordingly." says Agni being logical, as he finished his sentence while revealing the motive behind their actions in blocking King's path. "As it would not only be a major offense, but rather it would be very foolish of us to not take a Yonko's crew seriously. Especially when we're enemies at the end of the day. Which is exactly why..." says Agni trailing off on his words again, while putting more rationality into his statement, as he made a point on their current actions.

Before moving to now bring his blade out of its sheath with the other pillar generals beside him doing the same. As all of them stood ready to do battle as well against King, should he go for the chance at getting past them. Considering the man was so very confident just a few moments beforehand.

Leaving them all to stand at the ready with glares etched upon their faces, all aimed at King. Who was looking back at all five of them. As his expression told that he was not so very thrilled either, especially sat such a display before him.

Only for this same distaste to grow substantially. When Agni spoke five words that would finish his sentence, but would also determine the magnitude of the situation placed before King...

"...we shall be your opponents." says Agni with determination in his tone, now awaiting a battle alongside his friends.

As Luffy was attending to his own...

* * *

**\- With Luffy And Kaido -**

To say that Luffy was having a small problem would be an understatement. As not only did a major threat from the New World appear before him, but it had to be Kaido of all things. The beast, who had fought his grandfather alongside a few major figures from his former crew, who now presented a major threat to the current function of the world.

The very same beast, who was responsible for giving him one of the scars that was etched onto his skin. And the very same Yonko, who Luffy had fought both tooth and nail with all of his strength in order to defeat him, but never even come close to doing so while somehow managing to entertain him…

Had come to finish the fight they had started...

Though this wasn't what was majorly on Luffy's mind currently. No, what was on Luffy's mind currently was the difficulty placed before him in flight. Which was presented to him in the form of heavy, dark clouds that had caused him to slow down a bit from flying at high speed. Giving him only one option, which was to fly a bit slower and work his way through the clouds.

As lightning and thunder came to life everywhere with Luffy keeping his eyes out for Kaido in all of it. As the reason behind why he took off so quickly for Kaido to follow him away from his crew, and so that he could fight at all-out strength in order. Due to some of the attacks he had in his arsenal being a bit too devastating. Alongside some being capable of changing the landscape of a battle, precisely his Elemental Haki alongside the Logia's in his possession as well.

So with this being said, as Luffy was working his way through the storm of clouds, lightning, and thunder, he had come to the decision to fly high up into the air. Now going for the chance to obtain capacity speed in order to get where he was going. As he felt the air getting thinner the higher he climbed.

Though not before reaching his destination, which was above the sea of darkened clouds. In order to see everything clearly, as the moon was ever high, and ever so vigilant in the sky. As it appeared to be in the Waxing Gibbous stage of it's cycle, providing Luffy with a clear answer that he wouldn't be able to use a certain form.

Making Luffy click his teeth as he looked down at the clouds beneath him for a few moments. Waiting in serious anticipation for what was to come…

_**FLARE WOOSH**_

As the sound of fire came to life, making Luffy move out of the way. Due to Kaido's dragon form bursting out of the clouds while still exhaling fire in a large torrent of flames. Causing Luffy to now fly off at a quick speed, as Kaido was breathing the flames in his direction right behind him. Leaving Luffy to feel a bit of the immense heat of the flames, even though they had not touched him. As his scales and the fire placed upon his dragon form were doing the work of combating this problem.

Before Luffy quickly decided to make a brisk, and swift turn upwards once again. Deciding it best to go up further into the air in order to maintain capacity speed. As Luffy's actions of evading proved to further annoy Kaido as he finally stopped the flames, and went to dive back down into the clouds beneath.

Giving Luffy his chance to slow down, and fly back just above the sea of darkened clouds. Contemplating whether it was best to even pursue his target, or let them come to him. Though with this one thought coming to mind, another behind it came just as quick as the first. Which caused Luffy's whole damned to now be one of panic, as he had one final thought.

_'Shit! He's heading for the others in order to draw me out!' _thought Luffy in his panic state.

Now deciding to dive down into the storm of clouds while using Observation Haki in order to track his target, and expand his range.

* * *

**\- With Kaido -**

_'If the brat won't come to me willingly, then I just simply have to draw him out!' _thought Kaido, yelling within his thoughts, as he made his way down through the clouds.

And upon reaching the threshold, Kaido in his dragon form came bursting out of the darkened clouds. Now within full view of the sea under him, and the sky not taken up. As the Yonko himself decided to look around the ocean with calculating eyes. Before now spotting a small ship that looked to be anchored in the ocean with a familiar _Jolly Roger_ that he had seen in the newspaper just days before. Which left him with a perfect target for drawing Luffy out.

Before he had turned to his second option, which was the other pillar generals that were currently engaging King. And all of five of them seemed to be holding back the All-Star right where he was. While giving Kaido the perfect opportunity to attack them from behind.

Due to the beast having gone unnoticed by the five pillar generals, as he had on thought…

_'Perfect.' _thought Kaido with a dark, draconic smirk as he went to open his mouth.

Only to now suck in the air, as a glow of fire was created at the epicenter of his mouth past the tongue. Looking as if it were being charged up in order to gain more attacking power. As the glow became even brighter the longer it stayed in Kaido's mouth.

Which forced the pillar generals, and King to notice this. Only to turn and see that Kaido was about to launch something at them that made their eyes widen in utter shock. Leaving King himself to immediately bolt to the left, and out of the range of the attack.

As Kaido was finally ready to release his attack...

**"Blast Breath"** says Kaido shouting out, as he went to now release a massive heat blast from his mouth towards the five pillar generals in his firing range.

Leaving this extremely powerful attack to travel towards them very quickly. As Giyu, Agni, Inosuke, Alizeh, and Akeno all made an attempt to move out of the range of this devastating blast of fiery heat from Kaido's mouth. Only to find themselves a bit too late, as they could feel the heat etching even closer to them.

As they didn't even have a chance to coat their bodies entirely in Armament Haki. Leaving the odds to be greatly against them in terms of being able to defend themselves.

Along with their fate seeming to be already sealed by this one attack…

**"Breath of the Moon: Eighteenth Form: Second Calamitous - Whirlwind Of The Getsuga Tenshō"** says the shouting voice of Luffy, as he came down from the clouds in human form with **Elemental Sun Breather** present in his hand under the **Flesh Sword** transformation.

As Luffy had decided to quickly charge a large amount of Haki, and demonic energy around the blade. Before bringing the blade upward in order to release the attack in a tremendously, enormous blast that was sent upward. Before a large whirlwind of so many numerous chaotic crescent-shaped blades started to originate from the blast.

Due to the first stage of the attack being a prerequisite. Leaving the second stage to be the final part of the attack, as Kaido's Blast Breath was stopped on contact. As both attacks now started to fight for dominance. Causing Kaido to perk up at such an attack, as King and the pillar generals looked on with surprised expressions.

Giving Luffy the perfect chance to use his **Asura's Phoenix Mode** in order to create wings made of fire, and fly over to where his friends were.

_'The eighteenth form will only hold for so long, before Kaido's attack wins the fight for dominance and disperses it!' _thought Luffy in haste, as he flapped the wings in a quick manner, now looking over to see his attack was weakening._ 'Shit! I need to get them out of the way quickly!' _thought Luffy as he looked back to where the others were.

Now deciding to use **Geppo** in order to descend quickly. As Kaido's Blast Breath attack was already halfway through the eighteenth form. Not giving Luffy much time to do a lot in this situation, as he decided it best to act on logical impulse.

Which was exactly why Luffy's next actions were swift and justifiable…

**"Haki Form Manifestation: Susanoo" **says Luffy, now making familiar blue energy come forth in order to create a large skeletal arm.

Before deciding to move it towards his friends with a purpose. As that same purpose was to quickly swat them out of the way, and hard at that in order to get them out of the firing range. Considering Luffy was putting the safety of their lives above a few injuries and bruises. Just in time for Luffy's Observation Haki to blare out at him.

Allowing him to see a bit of the future, which caused his eyes to widen in pure shock. As he turned to where the Blast Breath was now eating away the last bits of the eighteenth form from the Breath of the Moon. Now noticing that Kaido's attack still had a lot of steam behind it, and left Luffy no room to escape.

Which was why Luffy decided to defend himself by blocking the attack out as best as he could.

**"Armament Haki: Hardened Body"** says Luffy, causing his body to be encased entirely in the blackening-effect of his Armament Haki that has a pinkish-red shine.

As Luffy went to take his defense a bit further, by now making the Susanoo manifest to an even more developed form. Now developing a full skeleton first, before quickly making musculature. Before finally making skin form until the Susanoo finally made a complete humanoid is shaped.

Leaving him with an able enough defense as the Blast Breath had finally eaten away all of the eighteenth form. Before barreling center in Luffy's direction now in order to strike him down.

_**BOOM**_

"Blargkt!" says Luffy, upon being hit full force with the attack.

As the immense blast of heat had gone to finally consumed his Susanoo with the technique holding out for the most part. Due to Luffy noticing that the heat, barring down on his Susanoo from the blast, was finally starting to eat away the blue energy that made up it's skin.

Before fully penetrating the skin entirely, as the heat continued to eat away the bones. Right down to the rib cage that had surrounded Luffy. As the Haki Form Manifestation of Susanoo had finally become no more under the immense power of one attack from the Yonko Kaido.

Leaving Luffy to ultimately let his Haki do the work, as he was sent down to the ocean beneath him. As the attack was still strong in nature. Continuing to burn away the nearby waters, which in turn caused steam to be brought up in heavy amounts.

Which only made the other pillar generals concern grow even more. Alongside King, who looked on with narrowed eyes, as he felt something was off. As Kaido had decided to descend in his dragon form a bit close to the water in order to get a better look at his work.

While feeling the need to speak out upon noticing something at this point in the battle now.

**"Ahh, so that's a Haki Form Manifestation. I've heard from tales that it's an ability that embodies the heart, and is triggered in a rare few. If under the right circumstances." **begins Kaido in a serious but intrigued tone, as he looks on at the massive cloud of steam from his attack. **"Manifesting the physical representation of a person's deepest desires held deep within their own heart. And judging by yours boy, it seems yours represents armor. A form of protection." **says Kaido, sounding as if he were reciting .

While still continuing to observe the steam in his dragon form. Noticing that it was too quiet, as Luffy had yet to come out from within. Along with this, Kaido noticed something else but chose to ignore it for the time being. Due to him continuing to speak again with mocking amusement in his tone.

**"Which means you most likely wished to protect something, but failed to do so. Worororo, how amusing." **begins Kaido with an enlivened tone in his voice, as he continued to speak.** "All because you were simply because you were too weak, and lacked the power necessary to do so."** says Kaido with another draconic smirk plastered upon his face, as he spoke two final words. **"Even now." **says Kaido, as his tone became serious now once again.

_**SPLASH WHISH **__**ROOAAARRR**_

Due to Luffy coming up out of the water in dragon form. Flapping his wings wildly, as he let out a roar of pure anger with the flames on his dragon form coming back to life. As he went to lunge out at Kaido, and found his attempt at doing so successful.

Causing both dragons to now ascend upward in the air a bit, as they fought up close and personal. Both lunging their bodies out in order to attack each other viciously. As Luffy landed on the belly side of Kaido's dragon form in order to use his claws to attack at the Yonko's face. While at the same time lunging his neck out in order to bite at the Yonko's jugular.

Alongside using his legs too in order to claw, and scrap out at the scales of the Yonko's dragon form. All with a purpose of penetrating the skin in order to cause damage. As Kaido lunged out to bite at Luffy's wing, and was successful in doing so as blood spew forth. Though not without consequence, due to Luffy waiting for the perfect moment to lunge out at Kaido's neck.

Now deciding to bite down hard at the skin, which caused blood to spew forth. Causing Kaido to roar out, as he went for Luffy's neck in response. Only to miss entirely due to Luffy swift moving back, as he lunged his body forward in order to bite down on the left side of Kaido's head.

Which left him in a superior position as both dragons were letting out roars. Despite Luffy clamping his mouth down on the left side of the Yonko's head in dragon form. Leaving Kaido to maneuver his body in order to break free of Luffy's hold, as he moved in an attempt to force them both out of the sky.

As Kaido's body maneuver caused Luffy to follow with him, as they both started to descend quickly. With Luffy barely being able to notice where they were going to crash, as Kaido tried to fire off more fire, only this time at point blank range. Which left Luffy to turn his full attention back to Kaido, as he went to use his left arm to grab Kaido's mouth.

Now clamping it shut with an iron hard grip, as smoke began to escape from the small opening in Kaido's lips. Though not for long, as both combatants had crashed hard down onto the cold hard ground of the abandoned island in which Luffy had originally chosen as the battleground for this fight. Causing a large cloud of dust, and dirt to be kicked up from the strong impact.

With both combatants now getting themselves together from the fall, mainly so for Kaido. As he wasn't injured in the slightest, but just a bit dazed from his own method of getting Luffy off of him. Which is exactly why Kaido turned his attention back to Luffy, who was just getting back up and ready to continue fighting.

Now deciding to speak as he slowly walked over to his opponent while coming out of dragon form.

"This is starting to become a huge mess. No, a colossal mistake." says Luffy, speaking under his breath, but loud enough for Kaido to hear him as he gritted his teeth. "You just had to show up now? Here of all places in Paradise?" asks Luffy in a raised tone, speaking to himself while altogether glaring at the dragon form of Kaido.

As this only left the Yonko himself to shift his dragon form towards Luffy in order to continue listening to what he had to say.

"Over the last few years I've heard the rumors, but I didn't think it would be this bad." begins Luffy, as he stopped walking, and stood somewhat of a distance away from Kaido. "Then again, a beast like you who only craves excitement and chaos is none of my business." says Luffy in an indifferent tone of voice, as he continued speaking. "I have no intention of finishing business from the New World in Paradise. With that being said Kaido, you're standing in the way of my current objective." says Luffy, pointing this out while deciding to speak a bit further. "So if it isn't too much trouble, I would like for you to head back to Wano." says Luffy in a serious tone of voice.

Now making it very clear that he did not wish to continue this fight at the moment for many reasons. As Luffy's current reasons for doing so was to settle some of the issues that would later arise not only immediately, but further down the line.

Leaving this to not sit well at all with Kaido. Who was currently releasing, and radiating heavy amounts of Haki in every direction. Only for all of it to be centered in the direction of Luffy now after a couple of seconds. Leaving said straw hat captain to look on with a calm expression present on his face, as the King of Beasts decided to speak upon hearing these words from his opponent.

**"Head back….?" **asks Kaido in a cold tone, which was accompanied by a glare as the words continued to ring in his head. **"You think I'd actually head back that easily boy?"** asks Kaido with sarcasm present in voice, as he was inwardly and openly scoffed at such a proposal.

"No, but it was worth a shot." says Luffy with a shrug in his shoulders, speaking honestly with not a hint of amusement or cockiness in his voice, as he continued speaking. "So will you not head back to Wano?" asks Luffy keeping the same tone of voice, while wanting to get a better answer from the Yonko.

**"Of course I won't. Like I said before, you don't have a choice in the matter." **says Kaido, now outright glaring with his Haki beginning to explode out even more.

Which in turn only left Luffy to release a bit of Haki in order to counter the pressure from Kaido's own. As he stood there thinking for a few moments, before deciding to speak once again.

"I see." says Luffy, acknowledging such words from Kaido as he spoke again with one final effort in mind. "But wouldn't it be a bit more beneficial for us to continue this later? And settle this battle of ours where we can go all out without fail?" asks Luffy, trying to make it sound a bit more favorable.

As Kaido's attitude had not shifted in the slightest. Which in turn only left the beast to immediately respond to such questions from Luffy.

**"No." **says Kaido, speaking a bit more calmly, as his tone had finality held within it. **"As it stands boy, I came here to finish what we started. Regardless of the World Government and it's Marines, and I intend to do just that. As you and I both know that there's no method of sweet talking your way out of this." **says Kaido, making his point clear, as his dragon form started to rise up just a bit. **"So stop acting like a coward and face me right here. Right now, boy." **says Kaido, sneering out the last words.

While deciding that there had been enough talking. As the King of Beasts wanted to get back on track with the battle laid before himself and Luffy. All the while causing these words to calmly ring out through Luffy's head now.

Leaving his whole demeanor to shift within a few seconds, as his eyes went wide with a bit of shock. Only to calm down after a few moments, due to knowing that the Yonko was trying to goad him on into attacking by simply calling him a coward. Which in actuality did seem to work in angering him for just a moment. As it left the air in the region surrounding them both to start freezing up just a bit.

With Luffy finally starting to speak again in a more cold, and emotionless tone as his expression could not be seen.

"A coward, huh…?" asks Luffy with his voice trailing off at the end, whilst his straw hat started to shadow his eyes now, before he decided to speak again in a much more deadlier tone of voice. "Well, it seems like we won't get anywhere by just talking." says Luffy with a sigh, finally reaching the conclusion.

"..." leaving Kaido silent for his part, as he seemed to notice the situation shift in his favor.

As Luffy's body began to start cloaking itself in a massive amount of steam. Before dying down to show that Luffy had now retaken his dragon form. All the while glaring as he continues speaking in a thunderous, draconic tone of voice.

**"Seeing how you were acting so overconfident just a few moments earlier has started to annoy me. Though at the same time, I expected nothing less from a Yonko such as yourself." **says Luffy, as the red energy of his wrath had started to build around his body, alongside sparks of electricity bursting to life. **"As you must have lived your life only winning, and looking down on others…" **says Luffy, trailing off as he finished speaking.

As these words only made Kaido huff out a breath of annoyance, before deciding to speak in response to these words.

**"And judging by your serious and non overconfident behavior, you must have never had an easy win before. Then again, that's something that's never changed since our last encounter." **says Kaido, now taking this time to analyze his opponent.

_**SWOOSH**_

Before Luffy had disappeared from sight in a red blur, accompanied by lightning with the sound of wind being cracked upon doing so. Which only seemed to cause Kaido to be drawn into further confusion for a moment.

_**BANG**_

As Luffy decided to reappear right in front of Kaido's eyes. Only to grab the Yonko's face, as he took this opportunity to flap his wings a bit for added effect in helping his speed. Before slamming him dead center into the large rock formation positioned behind him. Causing rocks to either fall down, or shift in their position all together.

Leaving spiderweb cracks to appear where Luffy had positioned Kaido's body at for the moment. As Luffy himself decided to now take this moment to speak in response to Kaido's words.

**"But of course. There's no way I would ever let my innate strength, and Haki Potential go to waste. Especially under weak opponents where the Haki has no room to grow." **says Luffy in a serious tone, as he used his strength to hold Kaido in place. **"That being said, I may not be able to beat you but I will find a chink in this nigh-indestructible of yours! Either it be in soon, or later!"** says Luffy, shouting out in obvious rage.

As the battle had finally reached the end of it's warm up stage. With both combatants now finally beginning to move into the more dire stage of this battle.

Which would ultimately determine much ahead…

* * *

**To Be Concluded In Chapter 22: The Wrathful Chimera Vs. The Strongest Beast**

* * *

**Done!, good, bad, don't like it that's on you. So yeah, here is a chapter of more that's to come in the next chapter. As I've had to hash this out for a bit while working on other stories. With that being said, it was mainly the dialogue I was working so much on in order to give you quality over quantity. So I hope you like this, as I will be working on the conclusion chapter of this battle.**

**Now with that out of the way, the reason why chapters are becoming slow to publish is because I'm actually working due to summer and my college classes being done and over with until the next semester which is coming up. Along with that, I'm also going back to polish a lot of chapters from the past in this story by changing a few attack names and what not. And lastly my other stories, as I am focusing on certain ones at a time in order to put out chapters for each of them.**

**And with that being said, I do hope this was a good chapter for you all because honestly I was trying to do this one right for you guys as a minor update for what's to come in the future. Now, without anything left to say please review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
